You Are My Reason To Be
by Lia-Sail
Summary: La guerre est finit. Sirius Black, libéré et réhabilité, est professeur à Poudlard ainsi que Remus et Tonks. Sirius tombera sous le charme de son étudiante Eliane West âgé de 17 ans qui cache bien des secrets atroces et perdue une partie de sa memoire...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** You are My Reason To Be _(Tu es Ma Raison de Vivre)_

**Résumé :** La guerre contre Voldemort est finit depuis un an maintenant ! Sirius Black, ancien Maraudeurs, est libéré et réhabilité et désormais Professeur à Poudlard ainsi que son ami Remus et sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks. Durant cette année scolaire, Sirius tombera amoureux de Eliane West, une jeune Serdaigle de 17 ans. Entourée de ces amis, Joanne Salder, Ambre Corvalis and John Walker, elle affrontera sa pire ennemi Tracy Spencer et ces compères. Un lourd passé repose sur les épaules d'Eliane, qui découvrira son secret ? Comment va t-elle retrouver ces souvenirs perdus ?

**Couples :** Sirius Black / Elianne West ... Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks...

Il y a encore deux autres couples, mais pour maintenir le suspens, je ne les divulguerais qu'au dernier moment...

**Rating :** M

* * *

**Chapitre écris D'avance :** 1, 2, 3 

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 4

**Corrigé by :** Gwen.T Jedusor Black, merci de trop à toi miss, et merci pour les bons délires qu'on passe ensemble.

**Lecteur, Lectrice,**

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, encore me direz vous, et oui encore, pour changer...lol, une fic sur Sirius-Black et un perso inventée...Eliane West qui m'appartient entièrement ainsi que Joanne Salder, Ambre Corvalis, Laura Floyd, John Walker, Tracy Spencer ect...Alors pas touche, sinon je sors les cros !

Bref sinon le reste appartient à Jkr, et je ne touche pas un copec lol sauf reviews qui sont mon seul salaire...

C'est une fic avec de l'humour, du **tragique** (bcp, je previens par moment se sera sombre...), amour, amitié, ect...

J'avertis d'entrée **homophobes dehors**...Vous comprendrez plus tard...

Une fic à **Ratting M**, qui veut bien tout dire...lol,

Je vous souhaite à toute et à tous une très **bonne lecture** !

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

En Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres, dans un petit quartier du nom de Baker Street. Une jeune femme ouvrait les portes de l'armoire de sa chambre en grand, retirant tous ses vêtements pour les ranger avec précipitation dans la valise ouverte sur son lit. Cette même jeune femme était grande, un ventre assez rond annonçant une naissance à venir dans quelques semaines. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, en fines boucles. Son visage abordait un air soucieux et effrayé, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers la porte de la chambre. Une fois la valise bouclée, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté, qui s'ouvrit sur une petite fille, assise sur son lit, le regard vide, une poupée dans ses bras, se balançant de droite à gauche. La jeune femme qui n'était autre que la mère de la fillette âgée à peine de 7 ans, s'avança prudemment vers le lit puis observa sa fille Eliane. C'était à cause de lui, qu'elle était dans cet état ! Il n'était pas question qu'elles restent plus longtemps dans cet enfer. Jamais plus, il ne leur ferait de mal. Malgré sa grossesse, la jeune femme prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, embrassant son visage qui avait perdu toute son innocence. La jeune Eliane enfouit alors son nez dans le cou de sa mère, les larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux bleus nuit, qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, maman est là, je te protégerai. On va partir loin… murmura la jeune femme contre l'oreille de son enfant. »

La fillette hocha la tête, puis sa mère se retourna, prenant sa valise de sa main libre, l'autre tenant Eliane contre elle. Elles descendirent rapidement l'escalier en bois, arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Anna ouvrit la porte de la maison, puis reprit en main son bagage qu'elle mit quelques minutes plus tard à l'arrière de la voiture. La jeune femme attacha ensuite sa fille sur le siège avant du véhicule. Installée devant son volant, le moteur démarré, elle se mit à rouler à travers les rues de Londres à une vitesse régulière. La jeune Anna regardait de tant à autre sa fille avec des yeux bienveillants et remplis d'amour…Ils allaient être heureux tous les trois ensemble…Loin de lui, ils retrouveront un semblant de vie…Elle ferait tout pour sa fille, son trésor, sa vie…Son futur enfant ne connaîtra pas cette vie de souffrance. Elle sortit alors de ses songes par un klaxon. Anna tourna la tête et vit une voiture qui avait doublé, arrivant en face d'eux à grande vitesse…Voyant que la collision était inévitable, même en freinant, elle se jeta sur Eliane, oubliant tout, la protégeant de son corps...Un choc…Des éclats de verre…La douleur…Le noir…Du sang…Un dernier souffle…Un dernier mot au creu de l'oreille « _Je t'aime_ »…La mort…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Dix années plus tard, une jeune fille dormait encore profondément sous ses draps. Un rayon de soleil, annonçant une nouvelle journée, traversa les rideaux à moitié fermés, illuminant la chambre d'une douce lumière. On pouvait voir des posters accrochés sur les pans de murs bleus, des photographies, dont une représentant un château avec quatre personnes lançant des clins d'œil ou des signes de main. Si on tournait la tête sur la droite, on apercevait un bureau, remplie de parchemins, d'une baguette magique, de plumes et tous autres objets bien étranges. Etranges avez-vous dit ? Peut être pour nous, pauvres Moldus que nous sommes, mais pas pour les sorciers. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, les sorciers et sorcières existent bel et bien, vivants dans un monde à part des Moldus – personnes sans pouvoirs magiques – remplie de magie, de créatures, de potions et encore pleins d'autres choses. Mais cela serait trop long à vous raconter. Eliane West, cette même jeune fille qui dormait, faisait partie intégrante de ce monde. Elle étudiait dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Ce lieu était célèbre chez les sorciers et encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a un an. En effet, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort avait établi la terreur et l'oppression sur toute l'Angleterre, la plongeant dans les ténèbres. Heureusement, un jeune homme, Harry Potter, avait vaincu le mage dans Poudlard même. Depuis ce jour là, les Sorciers vivaient dans la paix et la quiétude.

Mais revenons à Eliane. D'une taille moyenne avec son un mètre soixante huit et d'un poids raisonnable, elle était brune aux cheveux long, légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur particulière, oscillant entre le noir et le bleu nuit. Eliane avait été placée à Serdaigle lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle s'était alors faite deux merveilleuses amies, qu'elle considérait comme ses sœurs, Ambre Corvalis et Joanne Salder. Par chance, elles partageaient la même maison donc le même dortoir. En plus de ses deux amies, Eliane avait un ami d'enfance, qui habitait à quelques rues de chez elle. Lui aussi était un sorcier mais, à la différence de la jeune fille, il était de sang-pur, ses parents étant tous deux des sorciers. Son nom ? John Walker.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 1er septembre 1998, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard pour tous les élèves. Une nouvelle année et la dernière, à savoir la plus importante: l'année des Aspics. Celle qui allait décider de l'avenir d'Eliane. Elle avait déjà eu toutes ses Buses, les notes allant d'Acceptable à Optimale. La jeune fille ne savait pas encore quoi faire comme métier. Enfin, elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête, mais de peur que tout le monde lui rie au nez, elle la gardait pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve. Alors qu'Eliane était toujours endormie, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, malgré qu'elle ait l'habitude de ce genre de réveil. Elle entendit alors la voix grincheuse de son père lui bourdonner aux oreilles et la tirer de son sommeil.

« Eliane ! Debout ! Va me préparer mon petit déjeuné ! s'écria son père en claquant de nouveau la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre son pas harmonieux descendre les escaliers. »

La jeune fille se mit en position assise dans son lit et fronça des yeux tout en se les frottant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle mit en l'arrière, puis repoussa les draps pour finalement se lever, non sans soupirer. Elle était bien heureuse que la rentrée soit pour aujourd'hui. Poudlard était sa véritable maison, là-bas au moins elle était tranquille et en sécurité. Durant tout l'été, elle avait dû travailler dans un endroit peu respectable, son père ne lui payant pas ses fournitures scolaires ou encore ses affaires personnelles. Elle devait donc économiser au plus pour avoir un peu d'argent de côté, Mr West lui prenant la moitié de son salaire pour l'hébergement. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, Eliane alla vers la salle de bain, se passant un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle passait de mauvaises nuits en ce moment. Ses rêves étaient flous mais la mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise, l'empêchant de dormir convenablement. Peut être devrait-elle aller voir le médicomage qui la suivait depuis son accident. Eliane ferma les yeux douloureusement en repensant à ce jour tragique. Elle gardait des souvenirs assez vagues de cette journée et de la mort de sa mère, qui l'avait protégée au péril de sa vie. La jeune fille avait perdu pratiquement tous ses souvenirs avant cette fameuse date. Ses sept années de jeunesse n'étaient que néant…Le noir complet…Sûrement à cause du choc. Elle était restée un an cloîtrée dans son mutisme, à ne plus parler à personne, ni à John et encore moins à son père. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se renfermer ainsi sur elle-même, au point de ne dire aucun mot pendant plusieurs jours ou semaines. Surtout quand elle était de retour chez _elle_…Elle haïssait cette maison, elle haïssait son père. Il n'avait même pas pleuré la mort de sa mère. Comme elle lui manquait, beaucoup trop par moment. Dans deux mois, cela fera dix ans. Dix ans que sa mère était morte. Dix ans de vide absolu. Alors qu'Eliane rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise et s'habillait, elle entendit :

« ELIANE ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT !»

La jeune fille frémit au son de la voix puis, décidant de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps son père, elle sortit de sa chambre, dévalant l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle sentit alors une douleur fulgurante sur sa joue et fut projetée au sol. Eliane porta sa main sur son visage et releva des yeux apeurés sur son père : Julian West. Il était assez grand de taille. Les cheveux noirs qu'elle détenait de lui, les yeux gris emplis d'une colère sans limite, il avait la main levée prête à frapper.

« QUAND JE DIS QUE TU DOIS DESCENDRE C'EST MAINTENANT ET NON PAS UN QUART D'HEURE APRES QUE JE SOIS PASSE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ESPECE DE SOMBRE IDIOTE !

-Oui, oui père. Je ne recommencerai plus, murmura Eliane en baissant les yeux en signe de soumission.

-J'espère bien. Relève-toi ! tonna Julian. Prépare moi le petit déjeuné, je pars dans une demi-heure pour le travail. Allez plus vite que ça ! »

Eliane se remit debout et se dirigea vers la plaque chauffante préparer du café puis faire des toast grillés avec des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Tout en préparant le déjeuné, la jeune fille jetait des coups d'œils à son père qui lisait le journal. C'était plus fort qu'elle d'être toujours sur ses gardes, elle avait si peur qu'il la prenne par surprise… La main tremblante, elle versa le café dans sa tasse, puis lui plaça son assiette sur la table en face de lui. Alors qu'elle allait se retirer, elle sentit une main l'attraper….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, Eliane marchait le long des quais de la gare King Cross, se dirigeant vers la voie 9 ¾. Elle était si heureuse de retrouver son chez soi et bientôt ses amis. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un sourire aborda ses lèvres légèrement rosées alors que la jeune fille traversait le mur menant au Poudlard Express. Tirant sa valise derrière elle, Eliane se dirigea vers le train et monta à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, qu'elle trouva assez rapidement dans le troisième wagon. Elle mit sa malle dans le filet au-dessus d'elle, puis son balai, le nimbus 2002 qu'elle avait acheté l'année dernière aux frais de ses maigres économies. Eliane était attrapeuse de son équipe, qui avait failli remporter la coupe l'année précédente face aux Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Cette fois-ci, elle était persuadée que la coupe leur reviendrait ! Elle avait hâte d'enfourcher son balai et filer au grès du vent à la course du vif d'or. Quel plus beau sport pouvait-il y avoir que le Quidditch ? Tout en étant dans ses songes, elle s'installa sur la banquette, un livre sur les genoux, regardant à travers la vitre toutes ces personnes se disant au revoir. Parfois elle les enviait, mais cette envie disparaissait toujours bien vite. Elle entendit alors la porte du compartiment coulisser et s'ouvrir sur :

« Eliane ! cria une jeune fille en sautant sur la concernée. Comme tu m'as manqué ! Ces deux mois m'ont paru trop long. Comment-vas tu ? demanda la jeune rouquine aux yeux marrons.

-Très bien Joanne et toi ?

-Merveilleusement bien. Je viens juste de réussir à me débarrasser de ce pot de colle qui me court après depuis l'année dernière, déclara Joanne en soupirant, tout en se laissant choir sur la banquette en face d'Eliane qui sourit devant son comportement.

-Le fameux Poufsoufle ? demanda la jeune West.

Oui, en plus, je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais il est affreusement laid…rigola la jeune Salder. Enfin, tu n'as pas encore vu Ambre ?

-Non, mais elle va arriv…Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

-On voit le bout de sa queue, compléta Ambre avec un grand sourire. Alors on parle de moi ! En bien j'ose espérer…

-Tant que tu n'as pas les oreilles qui te sifflent, c'est que tout va bien, répliqua Joanne. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances en Espagne ?

-Extra, répondit Ambre en installant sa valise dans le porte-bagages. C'était le paradis, la plage de sable fin, le soleil…

-Les beaux mecs, ajouta Joanne narquoisement.

-Hein, hein, je ne suis pas comme toi, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, répliqua la jeune Corvalis en lui tirant la langue.

-Eh, même pas vrai, je suis Sainte Marie en personne, s'insurgea Joanne sous le regard rieur de ses amies.

-De quand date ton dernier ex petit copain ? demanda Eliane amusée.

-Une heure, marmonna Joanne sous les éclats de rires de ses amies.

-C'est bien ce qu'on disait, tu es une mangeuse d'hommes, déclarèrent en chœur Eliane et Ambre. »

Alors que Ambre et Joanne parlaient ensemble de leurs vacances, Eliane observait ses deux amies avec tendresse. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien de les retrouver. Elles n'avaient décidément pas changé d'un poil depuis fin juin. Son amie Joanne Salder était rousse aux yeux marrons, grande, mince, elle sortait avec beaucoup de garçons de son âge. Elle avait un tempérament assez explosif et ne se laissait pas marcher facilement sur les pieds. Néanmoins elle avait un cœur en or et était toujours présente pour les amis. Quant à la jeune Ambre Corvalis, elle était brune aux yeux gris, de taille moyenne. Elle était assez maladroite et accumulait les bourdes facilement. Très timide, elle n'osait que très peu aller vers les gens. Cependant, une fois qu'on la connaissait sous son véritable jour, elle était d'une nature joyeuse et remplie d'humour. Elles étaient très unies, peut être dû au fait qu'elles étaient nées toutes les trois de parents Moldus. Eliane fut alors sortit de ses songes par la voix de la jeune rouquine :

« Et toi tes vacances ?

-Bien, pas grand chose de neuf, je suis restée chez moi et je me suis promenée quelques fois avec John sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Eliane naturellement.

-Walker ? Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi proche de ce-ce type, déclara Joanne en fronçant des sourcils.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu reproches donc à John ? demanda Ambre. C'est un garçon très bien et très gentil.

-C'est l'archétype même du mec parfait, trop parfait ! Puis il m'énerve avec ses grands airs de monsieur-je-sais-tout, dit Joanne d'un ton indéniable.

-Tu es incorrigible Joanne, soupira Eliane. Au fait, vous saviez que cette année nous allions avoir de nouveaux professeurs ?

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ambre intéressée. Qui remplaceront-ils ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que m'a dis John, Mac Gonagall étant la directrice de Poudlard, un homme la remplacera en tant que professeur de Métamorphose.

-Pourvu qu'il soit sexy, souffla Joanne les yeux rêveurs.

Joanne, réprimandèrent les deux jeunes Serdaigle en la fusillant du regard.

-Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non ? Puis un prof sexy ça donne toujours envie de travailler plus.

-Tu es impossible, assura Ambre, et pour les autres postes ? interrogea t-elle.

-Il paraît que Mr Lupin reviendrait pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Eliane joyeuse à cette idée. C'est merveilleux d'avoir un bon professeur dans cette matière pour notre dernière année. En plus, il serait notre directeur de maison, selon ce qu'a entendu John.

-Magnifique, cette année va être géniale ! affirma Ambre. Et la troisième personne ?

-Devine ? La femme de Mr Lupin, annonça Eliane.

-Non, c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié, dit Joanne étonnée.

-Dans un sens, il fallait s'en douter, Mr Lupin est tellement gentil et charmant qu'un jour, il allait finir par trouver une femme, s'exprima Ambre avec sérieux. Je trouve ça merveilleux qu'elle ait accepté sa condition, cette femme doit vraiment être folle de lui. J'ai hâte de voir cette nouvelle prof.

-Ouai, en tout cas, on ne pourra plus se permettre de baver sur son joli postérieur avec sa femme maintenant, murmura avec déception la jeune Salder.

-JOANNE ! gronda Eliane.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Jo, déclara Ambre en rougissant. »

Eliane soupira tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel devant le comportement de ses amies qui ne changeraient décidément pas. Le train s'étant finalement mit en marche, Ambre et Joanne se mirent à jouer à une bataille explosive tandis qu'Eliane lisait un bon roman tout en levant parfois la tête pour regarder ses deux amies se chamailler gentiment. Elle sentit alors son ventre émettre un gargouillement. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un peu faim, n'ayant rien mangé ce matin. Elle grimaça au souvenir de la matinée plutôt virulente. Heureusement qu'elle était douée en sortilège de dissimulation…

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment coulissa sur trois filles aux regards hautains et méchants. Celle qui se trouvait devant les deux autres était blonde aux yeux bleus, assez grande et très pulpeuse question poitrine. Elle était très prétentieuse et moqueuse envers les autres. Eliane n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cette fille avait pu atterrir à Gryffondor. A côté, les Serpentard étaient des enfants de coeur. Elle s'appelait Tracy Spencer. Elle était aussi l'attrapeuse de l'équipe Gryffondor, celle qui avait gagné la coupe l'année dernière. Celle se situant à droite de Spencer avait les cheveux châtains, mi-longs et les yeux noirs. Elle suivait Tracy comme son ombre, en totale admiration devant elle. Elle était tout aussi garce que ses deux amies. Son nom était Adina Morrison. La troisième se nommait Marie Franklin, très sophistiquée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons. Elle portait des lunettes et, bien sûr, était à Gryffondor comme ses amies. Dès qu'elles avaient l'occasion d'humilier le groupe d'Eliane, elles n'hésitaient pas à les attaquer. La jeune West les détestait, elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement. Elle ne leur avait pourtant rien fait. A croire qu'il ne fallait aucune raison ou logique pour que Spencer et ses compères se moquent d'un élève, leur passe temps favori.

« Alors la clocharde, dit Spencer en direction d'Eliane qui portait toujours des vêtements un peu usés, tes vacances n'ont pas été trop misérables ?

-Et toi Spencer, toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, rétorqua la concernée. Oh, John te fait dire que tes lettres l'ont tellement touché qu'il les a brûlées dans la cheminée, déclara innocemment Eliane sous les éclats de rire de Joanne et Ambre, connaissant le béguin de Spencer pour le jeune homme. Ou peut être est-ce moi, qui ai lancé les lettres par inadvertance dans le feu. Parfois je suis si maladroite…

-Espèce de sale petite…

-Spencer, Morrison, Franklin, que faites-vous ici ? demanda la voix grave d'un jeune homme blond.

-Oh, John, s'exclama Spencer en faisant les yeux de biche. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit le jeune Serdaigle sans prêter attention au regard mielleux de Tracy. J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas Eliane et ses amies ?

-Non, non, nous étions juste entrain de… de discuter _chaleureusement_, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en lançant un regard mauvais à Eliane.

-J'espère bien, reprit John, car tu vois, il se trouve que j'ai été nommé Préfet en chef, alors il serait dommage que Gryffondor se voit déjà attribuer une perte de point.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, je… nous allions partir justement, n'est ce pas les filles, dit Spencer en direction de ses deux amies, nous avons quelques petites choses à faire. Au revoir _John. _

-Hum, au revoir, répondit le concerné sans prêter un regard vers la blonde. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, John était assis à côté d'Eliane, lui montrant son insigne de Préfet en chef, tandis qu'il recevait les félicitations de son amie et d'Ambre ; Joanne, elle, marmonnait seule dans son coin. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux verts. Il était de taille assez grande et très bien bâti grâce au poste de batteur qu'il occupait au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch. John était né dans une famille assez riche. Il connaissait Eliane depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents étant le parrain et la marraine de la jeune fille. Il était très protecteur envers elle, connaissant la plupart des épreuves qu'Eliane avait traversé dans sa jeunesse. Il admirait sa capacité à se battre et à relever la tête devant les adversités de la vie. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, une petite sœur de cœur qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et dont il voulait le bonheur. Eliane était une personne très généreuse, têtue, rieuse et un peu fragile parfois. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il pouvait voir son amie sous son véritable jour. Il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se confier, pleurer…John tourna alors la tête vers la jeune Salder qui le regardait de façon mauvaise.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ma photo ? demanda Joanne agressive.

-Si tu veux j'ai un appareil photo, Joanne, dit Ambre amusée sous le regard meurtrier de son ami.

-Te voir en nature me suffit amplement, rétorqua John, sinon je risquerai de faire des cauchemars en voyant ta photogénie encadrée sur ma table de chevet.

-Parce que _Monsieur_ ne me trouve peut être pas assez à son goût ? _Monsieur _a des goûts de luxe ? répliqua Joanne, les yeux revolvers, sous les regards désespérés de ses deux amies qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de dispute avec le jeune homme. »

Il était connu de tous, qu'il y avait une fervente haine entre John et Joanne, ne s'appréciant ni l'un ni l'autre, au plus grand regret d'Eliane qui devait supporter leurs disputes quotidiennes, pour des broutilles parfois…

« Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour une fille aussi futile que toi, déclara John en la dardant du regard. »

Joanne dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui faire avaler sa salive et sa langue par la même occasion. Elle le haïssait, lui et ses airs suffisants où elle avait l'impression de n'être rien face à lui. Il se dégageait de lui une telle classe et une telle beauté que la moitié des filles de Poudlard était à ses pieds. En plus de cela, il était un bon parti, de quoi faire rêver de nombreuses filles. Néanmoins, Joanne ne faisait pas partie de toutes ces groupies sans cervelle. Elle trouvait John _trop_ arrogant, _trop_ sûr de lui et _trop_ parfait. Dès les premières paroles, le contact avait été électrique entre eux. Ils ne s'entendaient pas et ne le cachaient pas ; à quoi bon ? Avant d'exploser contre lui et le massacrer sur place, Joanne, ne trouvant rien à redire, détourna la tête vers la vitre où le paysage défilait, sous le regard satisfait de John. 1-0.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés au château, plus précisément dans la Grande Salle, illuminée par les chandelles de plusieurs bougies. Eliane et ses amis étaient assis à la table des Serdaigle, observant la Répartition qui se déroulait comme chaque année. Applaudissant lorsqu'un jeune sorcier venait à rejoindre leur maison, le regard de la jeune fille dériva vers la table des professeurs où elle vit McGonagall assise à la place de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mort il y a trois ans maintenant. Elle aperçut aussi Mr Lupin aux côtés de la directrice, beaucoup plus présentable et le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait vraiment heureux, le bonheur lui allait à merveille et le rendait encore plus charmant aux yeux de la jeune West. Il conversait avec une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui le dévorait des yeux. Elle en déduisit que ce devait être sa femme, vu comment elle se collait à lui. Les yeux d'Eliane ne cessaient d'aller de Remus à la jeune femme, qui formaient un très beau couple, malgré qu'on puisse remarquer une petite différence d'âge. Son regard fut alors attiré par un homme, peut être du même âge que Mr Lupin, mais qui ne perdait en rien de son charme et de sa beauté. Il était même très séduisant, avec ses cheveux bruns coupés mi-longs et son regard ténébreux. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa main devint quelque peu moite devant le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. La jeune fille secoua alors la tête, chassant ses idées complètement folles. Elle reporta son regard sur le tabouret où une petite fille brune, du nom de Elizabeth White, se faisait installer le Choixpeau sur la tête. Eliane fronça des sourcils devant le prénom de la fillette qui lui rappelait cruellement sa mère. Le Choixpeau magique semblait long à se décider pour finalement dire haut et fort : Gyffondor, clôturant ainsi la Répartition. Le professeur Slughorn replia le parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau et le tabouret avec lui, tandis que la directrice frappait légèrement sa petite cuillère contre le verre, ce qui interpella toute l'attention des élèves.

« Une nouvelle année commence et la dernière pour nos élèves de Septième année qui auront le plaisir de passer leurs Aspics, déclara Minerva avec un sourire. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que cette année nous aurons trois nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, Mr Lupin, qui a déjà travaillé ici, aura de nouveau le plaisir de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il sera également le directeur de la maison des Serdaigle. »

Remus Lupin se leva de sa chaise et salua les élèves. Il fut applaudit par une majorité de jeunes sorciers, sous le sourire bienveillant de sa femme.

« Ensuite, Nymphadora Lupin remplacera le professeur Flitwick, au poste de professeur de Sortilèges, ajouta la directrice, en présentant la jeune femme qui fit de même que son mari, tout en étant accueillie chaleureusement. Pour terminer, reprit-t-elle, le professeur Sirius Black aura l'honneur de me remplacer en tant que professeur de Métamorphose et directeur des Gryffondor. »

Au même moment, Sirius se leva de sa chaise, se présentant aux élèves avec une nonchalance qui lui était naturellement due, sous les regards rêveurs et conquis d'une majorité de filles, alors que quelques élèves chuchotaient ; la plupart connaissant le sorcier pour avoir était accablé de fausses accusations et emprisonné injustement durant de nombreuses années. Cependant, il avait été réhabilité par le Ministre de la Magie il y a quelques mois et dédommagé en recevant l'Ordre de Merlin. Sirius fit un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée et reprit sa place, tandis que la directrice continuait son discours. Eliane ne cessait d'observer son nouveau professeur. Elle lui trouvait une ressemblance frappante avec l'attitude de John, une certaine arrogance dans son regard et séducteur à la fois. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille sans trop savoir pourquoi…

« Ce nouveau prof est trop canon. Merlin m'a entendu, dit Joanne toute existée.

-Pitié Jo, tout le monde nous regarde, marmonna Ambre, n'aimant pas attirer l'attention.

-Mais ouvre les yeux Ambre, cet homme est un apollon, un dieu vivant. Merlin, quels yeux, quel regard intense, de quoi faire vibrer…soufflait la jeune Salder en admiration devant Sirius. Tu ne trouves pas Eliane ?

-Hein ? Euh moi, tu sais, mon avis n'est pas tellement important, je n'ai pas trop d'expérience, répondit Eliane, qui regardait son professeur du coin des yeux.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, va falloir que tu te dévergondes un peu et te trouver un beau garçon, par exemple celui juste derrière-toi. Il ne cesse de t'observer depuis tout à l'heure, beau spécimen, dit Joanne les yeux brillants.

-Je trouve que tu n'es pas un exemple à suivre et Eliane est assez grande pour se trouver un petit copain, déclara subtilement John. Elle n'a pas besoin des conseils d'une…

-D'une quoi Walker ? s'écria Joanne attirant toute l'attention des élèves. Vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée ! A moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour parler ! Monsieur se permet de me faire des remarques, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! Reviens sur terre mon pauvre, ce n'est pas parce que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds que je vais moi aussi me prosterner. Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Walker ? Tu es trop fier ! s'exclama Joanne le regard furieux.

-Tu as fini ta grande tirade ? Parce qu'il se trouve que tu gênes tout le monde et mes oreilles commencent à bourdonner, confia John avec ennui.

-Vas au diable ! dit Joanne avec véracité, serrant fortement les poings et détournant les yeux.»

Ce type l'énervait plus que tout, elle avait envie de tout casser et surtout de le gifler. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse faire. S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Sur cette pensée, Joanne se fit la promesse intérieure de le remettre à sa place. Ambre soupira légèrement devant la nouvelle altercation. Si ça continuait, ils allaient se tuer sur place. Elle était certaine que cette haine profonde ne pouvait que dissimuler quelque chose. La jeune Serdaigle vit alors Eliane jeter un regard noir à John, totalement indifférent. L'année allait être très longue…

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre écrit sur les musiques de – Le Lien, Ecris L'histoire de Grégory Lemarchal -- Say My Name, Final Destination de Within Temptation -- Soundtrack Island.**

_Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, le prologue est très long, et ce sera ainsi pour chaque chapitre, minimum 10 pages Word, ce sera une fic très longue, qui comptera une trentaine de chapitre voir plus, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va se passer pas mal de choses, sur chaque personnage et couple…Je ne laisserai passer rien au hasard. Mais ça vous le savez déjà pour ceux qui ont lu Amy-Remus. Un peu de mystère dans ce chapitre sur Eliane, ce sera une fic sombre par moment, je dis bien, surtout vers le quart de la fic…Néanmoins, contrairement à mes autres personnages que j'ai pu créés, Eliane sera très combative, même si par moment y aura des pleurs, des doutes, etc. Eliane ne sera pas comme Amy…pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic. Je tiens à le préciser. Et je crois que vous avez pu déjà le remarquer… Je vais beaucoup jouer sur le mystère, la romance, l'humour, l'amitié comme vous avez pu l'apercevoir dans ce prologue, c'est un défi que je me lance, j'espère simplement que je vais réussir. Lol._

_Cette fic aura un chapitre tous les mois !_

_J'attends vos commentaires, réactions et hypothèses…_

_Bisous Elise._


	2. Premier Cours

**Chapitres Ecris et Non Corrigé :** 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 8

**Corrigé par :** Gwen, la super Correctrice (Tu sais comme je t'adore ? Hein )

**Lecteur, Lectrice,**

Et voila, nous révoila pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et oui, j'ai tenu les délais, un mois pile que le prologue à déjà été publié, je remerci tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent de si gentilles reviews et trè encourageante pour écrire la suite ! Merci à vous tous !!!

**Merci à mes reviewers :**

_Hinata-Sky - Sophomax - Anannane - Gwendolyn Jedusor.Black - Elyana Black - Aude - BeyondThunder and LiliChoco._

Pour les reviewer anonymes, je réponds à vos reviews, sur un blog, Fanfic-Harry-Potter, dont l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil, c'est le tout dernier article du blog !

Pour les autres je réponds par le système du site.

Je vous souhaite une agréable et bonne lecture.

**Eilis Lupin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premier Cours…**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, un rayon de lumière vint illuminer le corps d'un homme profondément endormi entre ses draps. Il remua quelque peu dans son lit pour finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ouvrir ses lourdes paupières emplies de sommeil. Il émit un bâillement sonore, s'étira, puis se dégagea des draps, non sans difficulté, se dirigeant d'un pas gauche vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Sirius se regarda dans la glace, glissa sa main dans sa barbe naissante qu'il entreprit de raser correctement pour son premier cours de ce matin. Il repensa alors aux regards de toutes ces jeunes filles qui s'étaient portés sur lui, hier soir au banquet. Ça l'avait projeté tant d'années en arrière, quand il était lui-même étudiant à Poudlard et qu'il attirait toute l'attention autour de lui, rien qu'en marchant ou lançant une œillade à une fille de passage. Combien de fois en avait-il ri avec James et ses autres amis ? Il ne les comptait plus sur ses doigts. Malgré ces années passées, il produisait toujours le même effet. Son charme n'était plus remettre en question quel que soit son âge.

Il était vraiment heureux de revenir en ce lieu pourvu de très bons souvenirs. Poudlard était toute sa jeunesse, une partie entière de sa vie et de son bonheur. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, il y reviendrait en tant qu'enseignant ? Sûrement pas lui. Il avait hâte de faire son premier cours, d'enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Remus lui avait confié que c'était merveilleux d'apprendre à de jeunes sorciers. Vivement qu'il en juge par lui-même.

Sirius passa de l'eau sur son visage, s'enlevant le reste de mousse à raser. Il s'essuya avec une serviette puis retira le reste de vêtements qu'il portait pour s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps recouvert de quelques tatouages et cicatrices. Il avait hâte de connaître ses élèves : en tant que directeur des Gryffondor, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire du favoritisme. Une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il allait aimer cette année au château. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, il se lava, se sécha puis s'habilla tranquillement dans sa chambre, en n'oubliant pas de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace et de remettre ses cheveux en place.

Il sortit alors de son appartement pour rejoindre Remus et sa cousine dans la grande salle, assis à la table des professeurs en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres tentatrices du maraudeur, en observant le couple discuter tranquillement. Il était très heureux que Remus ait enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de Nymphadora. Ils étaient si différents l'un et de l'autre. Elle était si extravagante et lui si calme : la lumière et les ténèbres ! Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? C'était le cas pour ces deux là, inséparables depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, il y a quelques mois maintenant. Pourtant cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour les mettre ensemble. Remus était si têtu avec ses concepts de loup-garou dangereux, trop vieux et pauvre. Heureusement que Nymphadora n'avait pas baissé les bras. Elle s'était battue pour son amour envers Remus et pour lui faire accepter. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quelle joie de les voir enfin réunis et en couple.

« Paddy, enfin levé, dit Lupin avec un sourire sous-entendu. J'ai hésité un moment donné à t'envoyer ma chère femme, pour te réveiller avec _douceur._

-Eh, fait attention à ce que tu dis, insinuerais-tu que mes réveils ne te plaisent pas ? déclara la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

-Pas du tout mon amour, j'adore quand tu me réveilles, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Hum … Je ne voudrai pas interférer dans vos règlements de compte et surtout imaginer quoi que ce soit, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'envoie jamais Dora pour me tirer de mon sommeil. L'avant-goût de cet été m'a suffit, avoua Sirius en s'installant sur chaise, tout en se remémorant la matinée où sa cousine était entrée dans sa chambre, une casserole en main en tapant dessus comme une forcenée. Voyant que Sirius n'était pas décidé à se lever, elle lui avait pris ses couvertures et l'avait mis sous la douche, l'eau allumée.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revivre de tel matin.

-Ne tient qu'à toi de te réveiller à l'heure, marmotte, décréta Dora en riant discrètement.

-Espèce de sadique sans cœur ! Tu as traumatisé un pauvre homme qui apprécie de dormir et faire la grasse mat, grogna Sirius envers sa cousine.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Sirius ! J'aurai pu faire bien pire que ça…confia la jeune femme.

-PIRE ?? s'exclama le sorcier en manquant de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Parce que crier dans mes oreilles à 8H00 du matin en tapant dans une casserole avec une cuillère et noyer mes draps sous la douche, juste pour aller au chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas grand chose pour toi ?

-Eh bien…laissa-t-elle en suspens…Non.

-Remus, comment as-tu pu épouser une diablesse pareille ?

-Je me le demande chaque jour, répondit le concerné en mangeant du bacon. Aie ! fit Remus en se frottant le dessus du crâne.

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des inepties, déclara Dora avec une moue moqueuse. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en cette joyeuse matinée. Sirius soupira profondément pour se calmer et continua son petit déjeuné…

« Sinon, je trouve Poudlard bien calme pour un premier jour de rentrée. Je me souviens toutes les farces que nous pouvions faire avec Prongs, dit Black de façon nostalgique.

-C'est vrai, avoua Remus, depuis que les jumeaux Weasley sont partis, Poudlard est bien tranquille.

-Oh, pas si paisible que ça, dit une voix féminine sur la gauche en prenant place aux côtés de Sirius.

-Minerva, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit Padfoot.

-Très bien, Sirius. Je disais donc que Poudlard n'était pas aussi calme que vous le pensiez, surtout le matin…Nous avons tous le droit, depuis plusieurs années, à un petit rituel assez étonnant, si je puis dire, expliqua la directrice en servant du jus de citrouille dans son verre. D'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir observer par vous-même…ajouta t-elle en levant ses yeux vers les portes de la Grande Salle où deux jeunes adolescents venaient de se croiser et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Cela ne devrait pas tarder à commencer… »

En effet, le professeur McGonagall ne se trompa point, puisqu'on entendit des effusions de voix à faire trembler Poudlard, sous les yeux ahuris des nouveaux professeurs.

« TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN, MONSIEUR JE SAIS TOUT ! WALKER ! TU TE CROIS SUPERIEUR PARCE QUE TU ES PREFET EN CHEF ! TU ES AUSSI STUPIDE QU'UN VERACASSE PUANT ! TON INSIGNE JE PEUX TE LA FAIRE BOUFFER ! SI J'AI ENVIE DE COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS C'EST MON PROBLEME ET PAS LE TIEN ! s'exclama Joanne avec tant de fureur qu'on avait l'impression que ses cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle.

-JUSTEMENT SI ! MON DEVOIR EST DE FAIRE REGNER L'ORDRE ! IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR…rétorqua John les yeux brillants de colère et les joues rouges.

-DANS LES COULOIRS, MERCI J'AVAIS COMPRIS ! MR. PARFAIT ! L'ORDRE TU N'AS QUE CE MOT LA A LA BOUCHE ! DECOINCE-TOI UN PEU !

-JE PREFERE ENCORE ETRE COINCE QUE TE RESSEMBLER SALDER !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES ? QUE JE SUIS UNE DEVERGONDEE ??

-TOUT A FAIT ! affirma John avec défi et entrain.

-Hum…John, appela timidement une fille de Poufsouffle. Liliane te cherche pour distribuer les emplois du temps, murmura t-elle.

-LA FERME ! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents en même temps. »

John tourna alors la tête vers Joanne qui souriait à pleines dents, heureuse de lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle.

« Un à un, Walker, annonça Joanne en s'en allant vers la table des Serdaigle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. »

Quant au jeune homme, il serrait fortement les poings de rage d'avoir perdu à ce point le contrôle de lui-même. Quelle sale petite peste ! La mâchoire contractée et le regard noir, il détourna les yeux et s'en alla voir sa coéquipière, la Préfète en chef, Liliane O'Connor, tout en s'excusant devant la jeune fille de Poutsouffle. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait haïr Salder du plus profond de son cœur ! Parfois, il avait envie de l'étrangler pour la faire taire. Le jeune Walker soupira lourdement, tout en chassant ces idées folles de son esprit, en rejoignant Liliane, qui lui donna les emplois du temps à distribuer. Pendant ce temps là, à la table des professeurs, il y en avait plus d'un surpris :

« Ce sont deux de mes élèves ? remarqua Remus ouvrant fortement les yeux.

-Oui, tu as sûrement dû les avoir dans ta classe en deuxième année, répondit Minerva. Depuis deux ans, c'est la même chose. Au début je les réprimandais avec Filius, mais rien à y faire, ils continuent de se chamailler dès qu'ils se croisent au détour d'un couloir.

-La haine se rapproche souvent de l'amour, déclara Nymphadora le sourire rêveur. Je suis certaine que ces deux là sont amoureux.

-Tu rigoles, dit Sirius éclatant de rire. Je n'ai rien vu correspondant au mot « _Amour_ » dans leurs yeux, mais plutôt à celui de la haine. Ils se détestent, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

-Moi, ils me font penser à James et Lily Potter, confia la directrice. Même si j'avoue que James ne criait jamais sur la jeune Evans. C'était plutôt le contraire. Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, je ne pense pas réellement qu'ils s'aiment…C'est juste une haine féroce.

-Eh bien moi, je maintiens qu'ils sont amoureux et que, d'ici fin juin, ils seront ensemble, affirma Dora, déterminée.

-Oh, non, souffla Remus, pas de pari, pitié…

-D'accord, combien ? demanda Padfoot, n'écoutant pas les supplications de son ami.

-5 Gallions, répondit la jeune femme.

-Ça marche ! Si tu perds, et j'en suis persuadé, tu me devras la monnaie, chère cousine, ricana Sirius.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, cher cousin, déclara Dora, sous les yeux désespérés de son mari. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries de ces deux là, qui ne changeraient jamais. Un pari entre eux était souvent synonyme de guerre pour celui qui aurait le plaisir de gagner. La plupart du temps, c'était Sirius qui avait gain de cause… Il doutait fortement que sa femme gagne sur ce coup ci. Enfin ! Les femmes et leurs folies… Il ne valait mieux pas s'interposer, surtout avec Nymphadora, qui se révélait dangereuse dans ces cas là. Lupin reporta son regard sur la table des Serdaigle où mangeait la jeune Salder. Quel sacré bout de femme, n'empêche ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait un petit côté Lily, et ces cheveux roux prêtaient à confusion. Etonnant qu'elle soit à Serdaigle avec son caractère de feu ! Lui qui croyait que les Serdaigle étaient calmes et studieux, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil…Minerva avait raison en fin de compte, Poudlard n'était pas si paisible que ça ; l'année se prévoyait intéressante…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Eliane et Ambre sortirent de leur dortoir avec leurs affaires, se dirigeant vers la grande salle, ne se doutant pas de la nouvelle dispute entre John et Joanne. Les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu plus en retard que d'habitude. Pour cause, Ambre avait eu quelques difficultés à réveiller sa jeune amie qui dormait profondément. La jeune Corvalis avait souvent remarqué qu'Eliane avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller durant le premier mois suivant les vacances d'été. Comme-ci elle était très fatiguée et qu'elle récupérait au maximum ses heures de sommeil perdu. La jeune fille ne savait pas à quel point son hypothèse était juste. Aux yeux de la jeune Corvalis, Eliane était un mystère. Parfois, ils ne savaient pas beaucoup de choses sur elle, ne se confiant que très rarement sur sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de la jeune West était qu'elle avait perdu sa mère étant petite fille, qu'elle vivait avec son père et que les parents de John étaient des anciens amis de sa mère et par la même occasion parrain et marraine de la jeune fille. Ambre aurait voulu savoir ce qu'Eliane faisait de ses vacances. Elle ne les racontait jamais, à croire que c'était un secret d'état…Bien sûr, elle se gardait bien de dire tout ça à son amie. Cependant, elle aurait aimé être aussi proche d'elle, qu'Eliane l'était avec John. Elle appréciait énormément la jeune fille, une grande amie de confiance et de gentillesse même. Elle voudrait tellement connaître la cause de cet éclat de tristesse dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille. Pourquoi se plongeait-elle parfois dans un mutisme, sans pouvoir lui décrocher un seul mot ? Ambre était certaine qu'Eliane leur cachait quelque chose de grave, sans trop savoir quoi…Elle fut alors tirée de ses songes par la voix de son amie :

« Joanne s'est levée assez tôt ce matin, tu en connais la raison ?

-Je crois que c'est dû à un garçon de Gryffondor qu'elle a repéré en juin dernier. C'est un élève assidu et très lève tôt ; je me demande combien de temps elle restera avec lui !

-Aucune idée, sûrement quelques jours ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle recherche exactement. avoua Eliane en réfléchissant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut se prouver ou prouver quelque chose à une personne en particulier.

-Tu penses à John ? demanda Ambre intéressée.

-Oui ! Ces deux là sont intenables. J'espère qu'ils vont un peu se calmer cette année, sinon j'ai peur que mes oreilles ne le supportent pas, dit la jeune West en rigolant.

-Et moi dont. Et toi ?

-Moi ? répéta Eliane étonnée.

-Oui, tu as quelqu'un en vu ? interrogea Ambre.

-Vous vous êtes passées le mot avec Joanne, répliqua Eliane.

-Non, c'est juste par curiosité…Alors ?

-Personne en vue ; pour l'instant je me concentre sur mes études. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation. Et toi ?

-Moi, eh bien oui, j'ai peut être quelqu'un en vue…mais c'est compliqué …

-Compliqué ? C'est à dire ? questionna Eliane intriguée.

-Oh, on en reparlera une prochaine fois au calme, on arrive dans la grande salle, dit Ambre en esquissant la conversation. »

La jeune Eliane lança un regard suspect vers son amie puis hocha la tête affirmativement. Ambre semblait véritablement gênée d'en parler ; bien étrange…Elle se demandait bien par quel garçon sa jeune amie pouvait être attirée. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Eliane suivit Ambre qui la mena droit à la table des Serdaigle, s'installant en face de Joanne qui semblait radieuse. Etonnant, quand on savait que la jeune Salder n'était jamais du matin. Eliane remarqua alors que John déjeunait avec une Poutsouffle, Liliane O'Connor et non pas avec elle comme tous les autres matins. La jeune West porta de nouveau son regard sur son amie qui discutait chaleureusement avec Ambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Joanne :

« Pourquoi John ne déjeune t-il pas avec nous ce matin ?

-Tu m'en poses des questions, répondit la concernée en dérivant son regard noir vers le couple en question. A croire qu'il préfère draguer que passer du bon temps avec une amie.

-Joanne, tu t'es encore disputée avec lui ? questionna Eliane, pratiquement certaine de sa déduction.

-Il l'a bien cherché, ce petit…

-Crétin ? proposa Ambre amusée.

-C'est ça. Il m'énerve. J'ai des envies de meurtre quand je vois sa petite face de bourgeois, ragea Joanne en s'énervant sur ses céréales. Monsieur a les chevilles gonflées parce qu'il est préfet en chef et se permet de m'engueuler parce que je cours dans les couloirs.

-Tu sais très bien que John a raison, approuva Ambre en soutenant le jeune homme, on n'a pas le droit de courir…

-Dans les couloirs ! Merci, je sais ! Elle est belle la solidarité féminine, marmonna Joanne.

-Ecoute Jo, commença Eliane, tu devrais vraiment essayer de connaître John et non te fier aux apparences. Je t'assure que c'est un garçon génial, assura-t-elle.

-Jamais je ne serais amie avec cet imbécile congénital ! Peut être quand les poules auront des dents ! En tous cas, je l'ai bien remis à sa place, ricana la jeune fille. La journée est belle, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda la jeune Salder sous les regards désespérés de ses amies. »

Les trois amies finirent de manger tranquillement. Elles reçurent leur emplois du temps, se préparant pour leur premier cours de la journée qui se trouvait être la Métamorphose.

Joanne était toute existée de voir Sirius, ne cessant de chanter ses louanges sur son physique et d'affirmer qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un bon professeur en étant aussi sexy. Eliane devait avouer que le professeur Black avait énormément de charme ; néanmoins il restait un enseignant et un homme avec vingt ans de plus qu'eux.

Les amourettes envers un professeur n'étaient bonnes que pour les gamines de dix ans aux yeux d'Eliane. Il fallait être réaliste, combien de chance pouvait-il y avoir, pour qu'un professeur ait une relation avec une élève ? Très peu, voir aucune ! C'était irrationnel ! Sauf que Joanne ne paraissait pas du même avis, ainsi que la jeune Ambre qui n'arrêtait pas de baver et de parler de lui. A croire que toute la population féminine était contaminée. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une seule soirée, qu'un seul sourire, pour que toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds.

Eliane réprima un frisson en pensant au genre d'hommes que pouvait être le professeur Black. Un homme à femme sans aucun doute. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard, dans son allure, son assurance. Eliane n'était pas particulièrement attirée en règle générale par les hommes. Oh non, ne croyez pas qu'elle aimait les femmes ! Disons plutôt qu'Eliane avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'éloigner de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme du sexe opposé. A part son ami John, elle ne se sentait en confiance avec aucune autre personne. Elle avait reçu des propositions de la part de plusieurs garçons pour sortir avec eux mais, à chaque fois, sa réponse était non. C'était automatique, instinctif chez elle… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle en avait parlé plusieurs fois à John, qui était tout aussi dans le néant qu'elle. Peut être qu'un jour, elle aurait enfin la réponse à cette fameuse question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit…

Tout en marchant avec ses amies vers la salle de classe, Eliane avançait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, avec sa jambe droite qui lui envoyait une douleur sourde jusqu'au cerveau. Heureusement, elles arrivèrent rapidement, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui apprécia de s'asseoir au fond de la classe, seule à un bureau. Joanne et Ambre s'étant mises ensemble au premier rang.

Eliane haïssait se mettre aussi près du bureau de l'enseignant. Plus elle était loin, mieux elle se portait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que le professeur l'oublie, être simplement tranquille.

Alors qu'elle dérangeait ses affaires, elle sentit une personne s'installer à ses côtés. La jeune West se retourna et vit John prendre place, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Eliane, étonnée qu'il s'installe avec elle. Tu n'es pas avec ton copain ? »

John lui montra alors d'un signe de tête la table d'à côté où était assis un jeune homme grand et brun aux yeux marrons, qui n'était autre que le capitaine de Quidditch de leur maison. Thomas Beket discutait avec une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui semblait totalement sous son charme.

« Je vois, répondit la jeune fille.

-J'aurai pu m'installer avec James Parker – le second batteur de leur équipe de Quidditch – mais j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Tu devras supporter ma présence durant tout le cours.

-A mon plus grand malheur, dit Eliane en soupirant légèrement. Je rigole bien sûr, reprit-elle en riant. Quoi que…

-Espèce de petite friponne, déclara John en la décoiffant. Ah, voilà le professeur, annonça t-il.»

En effet, Sirius venait tout juste de rentrer dans la classe qu'on pouvait déjà voir les filles en admiration devant lui, chuchotant sur son passage. Le spectacle était :

« Affligeant, souffla t-elle sous le regard rieur de John.

-Si elles t'entendaient, tu serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Toutes les filles n'ont que son nom à la bouche…murmura John en regardant son professeur installer ses affaires sur son bureau. N'es-tu donc que la seule ayant survécue à son sourire fatal au dîner d'hier soir ?

-A croire qu'oui, soupira lourdement Eliane. Je trouve ça vraiment débile de s'extasier ainsi devant un professeur sachant qu'on est là pour étudier et non pour autre chose.

-Eliane, Eliane, parfaite petite Serdaigle. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Les études, il n'y a que ça qui compte à tes yeux ? demanda John, tout en essayant de faire attention à ce que le professeur ne les remarque pas.

-Oui, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille, clôturant ainsi la conversation. »

Au même moment, Sirius releva la tête et fit rapidement un tour de classe du regard. Un cours en commun avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor… Black sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la maintint en main tout en ouvrant son cahier où figurait une liste d'appel de sa classe. Un à un, il appela les noms, essayant de mémoriser les visages de ses élèves. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire devant la façon dont ces filles l'observaient avec avidité. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir autant de succès. Il allait de surprises en surprises… et encore plus quand il arriva au nom de :

« Eliane West ?

-Présente. »

Sirius était ahuri de voir que c'était la seule fille restant sérieuse et qui ne le dévorait pas des yeux. A croire qu'il ne lui faisait aucun effet. Vraiment incroyable ! Vu son écusson, c'était une sorcière venant de Serdaigle, assise à côté de ce fameux garçon qui s'était disputé avec une autre fille ce matin. Le sorcier la détailla rapidement du regard et la trouva plutôt jolie à son goût. Retrouvant ses esprits, Sirius reprit là où il s'était arrêté et il se présenta aux élèves en annonçant le programme qu'ils allaient suivre tout au long de cette année.

« Vous avez des questions ? »

Sirius vit alors une main se lever, observa le visage de la jeune fille et dit :

« Miss Spencer ?

-Oui, j'aurais aimé savoir si nous allions réviser en classe, les sorts que nous avons déjà pu apprendre les années précédentes ? demanda de façon mielleuse Tracy.

-Non, le professeur McGonagall est excellente dans cette matière qu'elle vous a enseignée durant six ans ; je ne juge donc pas nécessaire de vous faire réviser des sorts que vous devez connaître sur le bout des doigts Miss Spencer, dit Sirius en la regardant intensément. Je serais intransigeant sur le travail en classe et en dehors des cours. Si vous voulez avoir vos Apiscs alors il faudra vous en donner la peine ! ajouta d'un ton irrévocable Sirius avec un regard plus que sérieux. Bien, je pense donc pouvoir commencer le cours. Tous à vos plumes et parchemins, notre premier cours sera sur la Métamorphose d'un animal en un objet, dicta Sirius en passant à travers les rangs. »

Eliane écrivait tout ce que disait son professeur avec attention, elle appréciait énormément sa méthode de travail: simple mais efficace. Le professeur Black était vraiment excellent. En plus, il était très gentil et toujours disponible pour expliquer de nouveau le cours à ceux qui n'avaient pas compris.

L'heure passa terriblement vite, trop vite au goût de la jeune fille qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte : être à demain pour passer à la pratique. Seul problème, ils devaient ramener leur animal de compagnie. Or Eliane n'en avait pas, ainsi qu'une autre fille de Gryffondor qui semblait très sympathique au premier abord…

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent que tout le monde parte pour en discuter avec leur professeur qui arriva vers elles en ne les voyant pas sortir de la classe.

« Vous avez un problème ? Demanda gentiment Sirius.

-Eh bien, bafouilla Eliane, vous nous avez demandé de ramener notre animal de compagnie. Or il se trouve que moi-même et…

-Laura Floyd, se présenta la jeune Gryffondor.

-Nous n'en avons pas, compléta Eliane.

-Que suis-je bête, dit Sirius en étonnant les deux élèves face à la façon dont se traiter leur professeur, j'aurais dû penser que certains élèves ne possédaient pas forcément un animal. Bien, ne vous tracassez pas les filles, vous êtes les seules à ne pas en avoir ?

-Oui, répondit Eliane tandis que Laura hocha simplement de la tête.

-D'accord ! Demain je ramènerai tout simplement un animal pour vous deux, vous travaillerez en duo. Ça marche ? demanda Padfoot avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Les deux jeunes sorcières affirmèrent de la tête et remercièrent leur professeur qui regarda Eliane sortir d'une démarche assez raide. Cela intrigua Sirius qui finit par chasser ces idées.

La jeune fille arriva pile à l'heure au prochain cours qui n'était autre que Potion avec les Poufsouffle. Elle prit alors place aux côtés d'Ambre puisque Joanne était assise avec un jeune homme plutôt charmant…

Le professeur Slughorn leur fit le même discours sur les Aspics que leur précédent professeur avant de leur donner la potion qu'ils devaient préparer… Eliane alla chercher les ingrédients tandis qu'Ambre, très douée dans cette matière, préparait la potion méticuleusement avec l'aide de son amie.

« J'ai vu que tu étais restée à la fin du cours avec la_ Reine des glaces_, dit Ambre en mettant un crin de licorne dans la potion.

-La_ Reine des glaces_, répéta Eliane ne comprenant réellement pas, tu veux parler de Laura Floyd ?

-Oui. Tout le monde la surnomme ainsi. Cette fille est un véritable glaçon et est peu sociable avec les gens. Elle n'a d'ailleurs aucun ami et est très solitaire.

-C'est sûr que de se faire appeler ainsi ça n'encourage pas à aller vers les autres, décréta Eliane, qui n'aimait pas qu'on rejette des personnes juste parce qu'elles étaient un peu différentes.

-Désolée, murmura Ambre en rougissant, tu as raison. Elle semble très renfermée sur elle-même. Une fois j'ai voulu lui demander de l'aide sur un devoir de sortilèges à la bibliothèque et elle m'a envoyée balader.

-Je vais travailler avec elle demain en Métamorphose, je verrai bien comment elle agira…

-Oui. Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé du cours avec le professeur Black ? s'enquit Ambre, légèrement curieuse de l'avis de son amie.

-Très bien, c'est un bon enseignant. J'ai vraiment adoré son cours. On va apprendre de très bonnes choses avec lui, confia Eliane en tournant la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Je le pense aussi. Joanne n'a pas cessé de soupirer durant tout le cours ; elle le trouve toujours aussi sexy mais trop exigeant, rigola Ambre. Elle est intenable.

-Je n'en pense pas moins la même chose, mais on l'aime ainsi, grimaça Eliane en sentant une douleur aiguë lui traverser la jambe.

-Ça va Eliane ? demanda, inquiète, la jeune fille en ayant vu son visage se crisper.

-Oui, oui, ce n'est rien, je-je me suis juste cognée au pied de la table, inventa la concernée.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Mais oui ! s'exclama Eliane, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ambre hocha simplement de la tête, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et emplis d'inquiétude envers sa jeune amie qui ne savait vraiment pas mentir, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune Eliane. Dès lors qu'elle se mettait en colère, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son passage… Elles continuèrent donc en silence la potion qui fut un succès et reçurent toutes les deux un Optimal de leur professeur, alors que la jeune West ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : aller dans son dortoir, prendre une potion anti-douleur et passer une crème sur sa jambe, qui la faisait souffrir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle à sa jambe Eliane ? Et comment va se dérouler le cours avec cette mystérieuse Laura…Qui est l'amoureux d'Ambre ?? Joanne et John vont –ils sortir ensemble ? Tonks va t-elle gagner son pari, autant de questions sans réponses, qui arriveront au fils des chapitres. Sirius et Eliane ne vont pas se mettre ensemble avant plusieurs chapitres…Comme vous avez pu le voir, la jeune fille n'a pour l'instant pas trop le béguin pour lui, à ces yeux ce n'est qu'un professeur, ah l'amour, comment vont-il se connaître, se mettre ensemble…Tel est la question. Lol. Allez j'arrête de vous faire mariner, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même ??_

_Bisous Elise, à dans un mois le 24 Mars !!_


	3. La Reine Des Glaces

**Chapitres Ecris :** 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 13

**Correctrice :** Gwennnneuhhhhhhhh _(et voila elle recommence avec euhhhh)_ couché touffu.

**Lecteurs, Lectrices,**

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre après deux mois d'absence, hum, honte à moi. Le chapitre est corrigé, par ma sublime, brillante correctrice j'ai nommé Gwen ! Merci à toi ma belle. J'espère que vous passez de bon début de vacances ? Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements !

Merci à toi **Chibee** pour ta proposition de Correcteur(trice) mais je garde **Gwen**, sauf si elle souhaite se retirer, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant et j'en suis très heureuse. Je refuse ta proposition, merci quand même et c'est de même pour toi **Wonder-Marine**.

**Je remercie tout mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Wonder-Marine - Aodren - Chibee -Eileen Ana - LovelyJune - Mel925 - Sophomax -Sherazade - Shadow Hybris - Just Someone - Elayna Black - Gwendolyn-Jedusor-Black - Lilchoco and Anananne._

Je répond comme toujours par le système du site aux reviews et pour les anonymes, voici vos réponses :

**Wonder-Marine : Tout d'abord merci pour tes commentaires et pour tes encouragements, merci de me lire et me laisser des reviews, sinon pour répondre à ta question, je suis certaines de tenir le rythme, il faut savoir que j'ai déjà écris la moitié de la fic en 6 mois, il me reste encore 15 chapitres et si tu regards mes autres fanfictions, je les finis toujours ! Je n'abandonne jamais, je finis toujours mon projet jusqu'au bout ! J'ai horreur de laisser en plan mes lecteurs ! Alors ne te fait aucun souci, la suite arrivera toujours ! Merci à toi ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ? Gros bisous Eilis.**

**Sophomax : Fidèle reviewer, voici en la suite, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, sinon pour la relation cousin/cousine, lol, tu verras je vous réserves quelques scènes assez marante et tu peux le dire, Sirius a de grande chance de perdre son pari...En espérant que la suite te plaise ?**

**Juste-Someone : Racourcir les délais de publications, non désolé par pour l'instant, je laisse ce temps pour permettre à ma correctrice de corriger calmement ! J'ai horreur de mettre la pression. Un mois un chapitre voir peut-être deux, mais pas plus ! Merci à toi pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu es accroché malgré tout ses personnages inventés. Bisous elise, en esperant que la suite te plaise ?**

**Bonne lecture, Eilis-Lupin**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Reine des Glaces….**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde dormait encore profondément dans les dortoirs avant de se préparer quelques minutes plus tard pour la deuxième journée de cours.

Eliane, elle, se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le visage en sueur, la respiration saccadée et les yeux grands ouverts emplis d'une frayeur sans limite… Elle jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle, observant ses compagnes de chambre encore plongées dans leur sommeil… Elles en avaient de la chance, elle les enviait profondément.

Eliane essaya de se calmer, mais en vain, après le cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir… Cette grande main qui s'approchait d'elle, puis ces mots soufflés à son oreille, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il s'agissait encore et toujours de ce même rêve depuis le début des vacances, ça en devenait pénible…La journée commençait très mal…Qu'est ce que signifiait ce rêve ? Elle avait l'impression de revivre quelque chose…Cela lui faisait peur, ses cauchemars la mettaient toujours dans un état d'angoisse extrême. Elle allait y penser toute la journée, à son plus grand désarroi.

Eliane repoussa ses draps tout en découvrant sa jambe droite enroulée dans des bandages blancs tachés de sang…Elle grimaça en posant le pied sur le sol tout en jetant un regard effrayé autour d'elle : il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose pour sa blessure… Le plus rapidement possible, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea, baguette en main, vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à clé…

La jeune Serdaigle se regarda dans la glace alors qu'elle passait sa baguette sur sa figure en murmurant « _Revelato_ ». Les traits de son visage changèrent peu à peu laissant découvrir des marques bleutées et une lèvre fendue. Eliane soupira profondément devant le physique qu'elle abordait…Elle était affreuse avec toutes ces marques. Heureusement que le sortilège de dissimulation était efficace. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que feraient John ou ses amies s'ils la voyaient… Elle passa doucement un doigt sur sa joue et le reste de son visage ; il lui faudrait d'autres crèmes beaucoup plus fortes que celles qu'elle avait dans sa valise… Malheureusement, cela avait un prix et l'argent manquait sérieusement dans la bourse de la jeune fille…

Après avoir étalé une crème sur son visage, elle reposa son sortilège de dissimulation et enleva le bandage enroulé autour de sa jambe… Merlin, comment allait-elle faire ? Les soins ne semblaient faire aucun effet et sa peau était rouge écarlate…. Elle n'osait même pas passer un doigt sur ses blessures, ce qu'elle voyait la dégoûtait pleinement… Le pire c'est qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cela s'infecte et s'aggrave… Tout en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se déshabilla et alla dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'eau dégouliner sur sa jambe, se retenant au mieux de gémir de douleur… Des larmes apparurent au coin de ces yeux, pour couler ensuite le long de son visage… Le reste ne fut plus que calvaire aux yeux d'Eliane : elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore tenir… A vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas y penser… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait tenir pour sa mère… Plus qu'une année et elle serait enfin débarrassée de _lui_… A moins que ce ne soit _lui _qui se débarrasse d'elle avant ses dix huit ans… Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Eliane rien qu'à cette pensée subite… Dans un sens, s'il continuait à cette vitesse et qu'elle se laissait faire, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle avant la fin de l'année… Seulement voilà, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Elle avait peur, peur de lui… Il savait comment se faire respecter et, surtout, comment la tenir à sa merci…

Tout en se rhabillant, elle entendit des coups contre la porte de la salle de bain…

« Eliane ? Eliane ? appela une voix qu'elle savait celle d'Ambre.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille, en passant en vitesse ses collants noirs.

-Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, oui, dit précipitamment Eliane en rabaissant sa jupe et en ouvrant finalement la porte à Ambre qui la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

-Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu dans la salle de bain ? demanda la jeune Corvalis.

-Je… rien, c'est une habitude que j'ai chez moi et, machinalement, j'ai fermé la porte, mentit Eliane, n'aimant pas le regard que lui lançait son amie. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas crue.

-C'est la première fois depuis sept ans que je n'ai pas à te réveiller… Tu as mal dormi ? Tu sembles fatiguée… remarqua Ambre en s'approchant d'Eliane.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon j'y vais, vous me rejoigniez à la grande salle, déclara Eliane qui prit ses affaires pour sortir en quatrième vitesse du dortoir, en soupirant de soulagement. »

Ambre regarda un instant la porte puis secoua la tête devant le comportement de son amie. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain, ses yeux furent attirés par un bout de tissu blanc dépassant de la poubelle. Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était un bandage recouvert de sang… Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Une des filles du dortoir s'était blessée… Non impossible, elle l'aurait su obligatoirement…

« Eliane, souffla la jeune Corvalis en serrant le bandage dans sa main. »

La jeune Serdaigle se retourna alors en entendant des pas derrière elle : Joanne venait de se lever, se frottant les yeux, les cheveux littéralement en pétard… Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Ambre de rire, seulement avec ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, seule l'inquiétude occupait son esprit à présent…

« Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main Ambre ? Mais c'est tâché de sang ! Tu t'es fais mal ? s'alarma Joanne. Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? Où ? Quand ? Qui ?? Si c'est un idiot de service, je lui tords le cou, dit la jeune fille en faisant craquer la jointure de ses doigts.

-Du calme Jo, s'amusa Ambre devant la réaction de la jeune Salder, ce n'est pas à moi. A vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle…

-Oh ça va alors, dit Joanne en allant au lavabo s'y brosser les dents sans relever la phrase d'Ambre, l'esprit trop embrouillé par le sommeil.

-Sûrement… souffla Ambre en le remettant avec les autres déchets, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. »

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune West marchait, tête baissée, ne cessant de penser à son amie beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour leur sérieux et leur intelligence et Ambre n'y faisait pas défaut : elle n'était pas la meilleure de sa promotion pour rien… Eliane soupira et entra dans la Grande Salle, s'installant à la table de sa maison. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle, à part les professeurs qui mangeaient et quelques élèves… La jeune fille entama son petit déjeuné en lisant un livre avant d'être dérangée par une personne…

« Eliane ? appela un garçon venant de Serdaigle aussi vu son écusson. »

La concernée tourna la tête et vit alors son capitaine de Quidditch s'installer en face d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? reprit Thomas.

-Bien et toi ?

-Aussi, répondit le jeune homme en croquant dans une pomme. J'ai commencé le programme pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

-Quand aura lieu la première séance ? demanda la jeune fille en mangeant ses céréales.

-Ce week end, j'ai réservé le terrain avant que Spencer ne le fasse, dit Thomas, une grimace aux lèvres. J'espère que tu es en forme, parce que j'aimerai vraiment gagner la coupe cette année…

-Je comprends, j'ai le même désir que toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens en pleine forme ! Quand se joue le premier match de la saison ? demanda Eliane.

-Le 8 octobre, c'est un samedi après-midi. On jouera contre les Gryffondor. Il faudra prendre le maximum de points d'avance si on veut les battre cette année. Si seulement Spencer pouvait se casser quelque chose, on serait bien tranquille…

-Mais cela serait déloyal et on n'aurait aucun mérite à gagner, rétorqua Eliane en fronçant les sourcils, peu encline à tricher même si elle n'aimait pas Spencer.

-Oui je sais ! Enfin… Je dois y aller, Sarah m'attend. On se revoit plus tard, dit Thomas en saluant la jeune fille pour rejoindre sa petite amie. »

Eliane reposa le regard sur son bol à présent vide. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au problème que sa jambe pourrait lui apporter dans son jeu au Quidditch…

Merlin ! Décidément tout se léguait contre elle. Elle avait la poisse ces derniers temps ; elle espérait fortement que la roue se mettrait à tourner en sa faveur…

Elle vit alors son meilleur ami au bras d'une jeune fille, brune et assez séduisante, fallait se l'avouer.

Les cours venaient à peine de reprendre que tout le monde était en couple… Désespérant…En tout cas, ce ne serait sûrement pas cette année qu'elle trouverait chaussure à son pied, entre les Aspics, le Quidditch et son père… Le temps lui manquait et elle n'allait pas se compliquer encore la vie avec un petit copain… Même si elle s'accordait que, parfois, elle se sentait bien seule…

Voyant que John bavardait avec la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, Eliane se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de prendre des notes pour le devoir de sortilèges qu'elle devait rendre la semaine prochaine…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Eliane se retrouva assise à son bureau aux côtés de sa jeune partenaire, Laura Floyd, avec qui elle partageait l'hibou que le professeur Black leur avait gentiment prêté pour ce cours…

Le but était de transformer le hibou en une chaise, ce qui paraissait simple à première vue… Mais une fois qu'on devait appliquer la formule, c'était une toute autre paire de manches… Et encore plus quand on était avec une coéquipière aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

La jeune Laura ne semblait pas apte à parler à Eliane ou encore créer un lien d'amitié… Elle était très renfermée sur elle-même, au point de ne faire confiance à personne…

Alors que le professeur donnait les consignes à suivre, la plupart des élèves se levèrent de leurs chaises pour commencer la pratique sur leur animal. Eliane prit sa baguette et se tourna vers Laura qui commençait l'exercice sur l'hibou grand duc en face d'elle. La Serdaigle ne cessait d'observer la jeune Floyd qui présentait des difficultés à métamorphoser son hibou en une simple chaise… Eliane jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur toute la classe qui, pour la plupart, pataugeait devant l'exercice demandé… Elle croisa alors le regard d'Ambre qui lui lança un clin d'œil et un sourire d'encouragement tout en désignant sa partenaire. Eliane réprima un soupir en observant les gestes désordonnés de la jeune Laura…

« Ton mouvement du poignet n'est pas assez souple Laura, dit la jeune West. Et tu prononces mal la formule, il faut que tu accentues la dernière syllabe. »

La jeune Serdaigle vit alors son regard se noircir, à glacer les entrailles…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils West ! Puis on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble alors je te prierai de m'appeler par mon nom, déclara sèchement Laura en reprenant là où elle en était. »

Eliane était totalement surprise par l'agressivité de la jeune fille. Elle avait cru pendant un moment que la jeune Floyd allait lui sauter à la gorge. A croire qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas s'intéresser à elle. La jeune Serdaigle était persuadée que Laura ne devait pas être si méchante dans le fond. Elle avait l'impression de se voir un peu en la jeune Gryffondor… Tout comme Laura, elle s'était créée une carapace difficile à percer pour se protéger… Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait animer cette froideur en la jeune fille… Pourquoi était-elle ainsi envers les autres ? Elle voulait vraiment l'aider et la comprendre… Elle était certaine qu'il y avait une raison au comportement de la jeune Floyd…. Malheureusement, elle ne résoudrait pas ce problème en quelques heures… Il allait falloir persévérer pour tenter un lien d'amitié avec Laura….

Eliane fut alors tirée de ses songes quand ce fut son tour de faire l'exercice. La baguette pointée sur l'hibou, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, elle prononça la formule tout en effectuant un mouvement de poignet avec souplesse et agilité… Sous les yeux de la jeune fille et du professeur, le hibou se transforma doucement en une chaise en bois, magnifiquement sculptée…

« Bravo Miss West, vous êtes la première à réussir ! s'écria Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres. Prenez exemple sur elle vous autres, surtout vous Miss Spencer, vous êtes vraiment loin du résultat, déclara le sorcier en offrant son plus beau sourire à la jeune Eliane qui était rouge de confusion devant les compliments de son professeur. »

C'est alors qu'on entendit une explosion retentir et des éclats de rires. La jeune Spencer, qui avait mal effectué son sortilège, avait cramé à moitié la queue de son chat. Celui ci réagit violemment en sautant sur elle et la griffa sur le bras tout en la mordant, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Espèce de sale bête ! cria Tracy en voulant taper son chat mais arrêtée dans son geste.

-Votre chat n'a fait que se défendre Miss Spencer, dit Sirius en la regardant durement. C'est à vous qu'il faut vous en prendre et non à votre animal. Vous avez mal prononcé la formule. Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de prononcer un simple sortilège, je me demande ce que vous faites dans cette classe. Nous sommes ici pour étudier et non dans un salon pour prendre le thé, ajouta le professeur. Si mes cours ne vous intéressent pas, vous connaissez le chemin…. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, morte de honte.

C'était à cause de cette West ! Il avait justement fallu que _Mademoiselle_ réussisse la première, s'attirant les bonnes grâces du professeur. Elle lui paierait !

Elle serra rageusement les poings et hocha simplement de la tête devant la déclaration de Sirius qui repartit à son bureau…

Tracy observa Eliane et lui lança un regard mauvais quand la jeune fille croisa ses yeux…

Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, tout en remplaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle connaissait son point faible… West allait s'en mordre les doigts…

Le reste du cours passa assez rapidement. Sirius donna des devoirs supplémentaires à ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi la transfiguration : un rouleau de parchemin sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Eliane était aux anges. Finalement cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle était heureuse d'avoir parfaitement bien métamorphosé son animal. C'était l'une des matières qu'elle aimait le plus avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions.

Pour l'instant, elle se préoccupait peu de l'avertissement de Spencer, étant trop sur son petit nuage duquel elle allait bientôt redescendre …

Une fois le cours fini, Eliane regarda la jeune Laura s'éloigner dans le couloir, tout en rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendaient… La jeune West soupira et sortit de ses songes en entendant Joanne parler et rire avec Ambre :

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Spencer quand le professeur t'a félicitée Eliane, elle tirait une tête de six mètre de long, dit Joanne en mimant. Un peu plus et elle imitait le poisson…»

Ambre éclata alors de rire, les yeux fermés et la main sur le ventre tellement elle riait, s'attirant le regard de ses deux amies…

« Euh, Ambre ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Eliane inquiète en touchant son front.

-Je suis entrain –de –de penser que- réussit à dire la jeune Corvalis entre deux rires, que son chat s'est peut être aussi jeté sur elle, parce qu'il a cru – que –que Spencer était devenue un poisson… »

Joanne et Eliane se regardèrent simultanément devant la théorie farfelue d'Ambre qui rigolait toujours avec autant d'ardeur… Elles haussèrent alors les épaules, non sans un sourire, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin… C'était Ambre.

« En tous cas, tu as une touche avec le professeur, dit Joanne en lançant un clin d'œil à Eliane. _« Bravo Miss West ! »_ Un peu plus et il te sautait dessus…

-N'importe quoi, souffla la jeune West en levant les yeux au ciel. Serais-tu jalouse ma chère Jo ?

-Moi ? s'offusqua la jeune concernée. Pas le moins du monde !

-A peine, réussit à dire Ambre en essayant de retrouver son calme. Tu baves sur lui à cent mètres à la ronde…

-Nia, nia… fit Joanne en tirant la langue à Ambre. Au fait ! Tu as vu ? Walker a une petite copine. Il n'a pas perdu de temps celui-là… confia la jeune Salder.

-Oui j'ai vu, répondit Eliane. Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? demanda la jeune West en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai ça, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter ce petit crétin… reprit Ambre mot pour mot. Il t'intéresse tout à coup ?

-Pas du tout, s'insurgea Joanne en s'étranglant à moitié avec sa salive. Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'intéresser à sa petite vie misérable ? C'était juste une remarque comme une autre…

-Bien sûr, on te croit Jo, répondirent en chœur Eliane et Ambre en se regardant mutuellement, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. »

Durant le trajet menant aux serres pour le cours suivant, Joanne ne cessait de murmurer « _comment une fille pouvait s'intéresser à un profond débile tel que Walker… _» sous les yeux exaspérés de ses amies. Eliane se demandait bien pourquoi Joanne et John se vouaient cette haine féroce ! Surtout qu'au départ, ils s'entendaient plutôt assez bien…

Tout avait démarré il y a deux ans, peu de temps avant Noël. John était invité à une soirée organisée par Slughorn, sa famille étant assez riche et de sang-pur en plus d'être bon élève. Le professeur l'avait toute de suite convié… Elle savait qu'il y avait eu ensuite une violente dispute entre ces deux là ; il restait à savoir sur quoi…

Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de cette fameuse soirée, Joanne allongée sur son lit en pleure… Elles l'avaient consolée, essayé de lui demander et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec John… Seulement rien à faire, Joanne était aussi têtue qu'une bourrique…

Depuis ce temps là, les deux anciens amis ne se supportaient plus l'un l'autre… D'ailleurs, Ambre avait fait la remarque judicieuse que, depuis ce jour, la jeune Salder s'était mise à fréquenter les garçons de Poudlard…. Il y avait un lien mais lequel ?

Tout en écoutant le professeur Chourave leur parler des propriétés de la Branchiflore, Eliane porta son regard sur la jeune Corvalis qui écoutait attentivement le cours, à son contraire, n'appréciant pas particulièrement cette matière.

Qui pouvait donc être l'amoureux de sa très chère amie ? Ambre n'était sortie qu'une fois avec un garçon, lors de leur cinquième année. Cela avait duré un mois et deux semaines exactement, sans trop connaître les raisons de la rupture. Pourtant, le jeune homme en question était un assez charmant Gryffondor dont Joanne n'avait eu de cesse d'en faire les louanges… D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait encouragé la jeune Corvalis à sortir avec lui, sachant que le jeune homme avait des vues sur elle. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas trop marché…Ce n'était pas le bon tout simplement…

Elle avait hâte de connaître l'identité du nouveau prétendant de sa jeune amie ! Si seulement Eliane savait… Comme elle était bien loin de la vérité….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pour leur dernier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin avait expliqué aux élèves qu'il avait créé un parcours avec plusieurs obstacles qu'ils devraient traverser en mettant à profit toutes leurs connaissances des années antérieures pour en sortir ; un moyen pour eux de réviser cette matière et pour lui de connaître le niveau de sa classe…

Baguette à la main, les jeunes sorciers avancèrent un à un, certains sortant bouleversés et d'autres avec le sourire aux lèvres…

Eliane et ses jeunes amies avaient véritablement hâte d'effectuer cet exercice. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée de leur professeur, qui attendait patiemment au bout du parcours en prenant des notes sur chacun de ses élèves…

John ressortit un sourire vainqueur sur le visage en levant le pouce dans sa direction, lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait réussi sans problème, tandis que Joanne se remit à pester sur la réelle arrogance du jeune homme…

Eliane n'écouta que d'une oreille en s'apercevant que c'était désormais son tour. Elle inspira profondément, le cœur battant, et entra dans la limite du parcours. Elle dut traverser une marre profonde où se cachaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks…

Jusque là, la jeune West se débrouillait à merveille. Elle entra alors dans une pièce où y logeait une malle pour seul meuble. La jeune fille s'avança doucement, la baguette levée, prête à en faire usage. La malle sursauta puis s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une forme humaine en face d'Eliane.

Au début un peu floue, la silhouette se faisait plus précise au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la jeune fille… Les yeux de la jeune Serdaigle s'ouvrirent en grand devant l'apparition en face d'elle… Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe et sa main se mit à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle était comme pétrifiée en face de l'Epouvantard représentant son père…

Remus releva alors la tête en voyant son élève en difficulté. Elle semblait totalement figée par sa peur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un élève aussi tétanisé face à un simple Epouvantard… Il vit alors l'homme, le regard mauvais, s'avancer vers la jeune sorcière qui reculait tout en se recroquevillant. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Remus se leva de sa chaise, oubliant les autres élèves présents dans la salle, et entra dans le parcours.

Pendant ce temps, Eliane avait complètement oublié son entourage, trop obnubilée par son père et ce qu'il disait…

« Tu n'es rien Eliane… Baisse ta baguette ! Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance ! N'oublie pas, personne ne doit savoir… Personne ! Sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera… »

L'air manquait à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard, c'était impossible ! Elle devait se reprendre ! Personne ne devait savoir…. Personne….

La main tremblante, et sous les yeux de Remus, elle leva sa baguette et prononça d'une voix chevrotante :

« Ri-di-di-kulus… »

L'Epouvantard changea alors de forme pour prendre celle de sa mère défunte, accablant Eliane, disant que c'était de sa faute si elle était morte. La jeune fille perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même, tout son corps tremblait…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu effectuer le moindre geste, Remus prononça la formule et enferma l'épouvantard dans la malle sous les yeux terrorisés de la jeune West.

Lupin retourna auprès de son élève, sortit un bout de chocolat de sa poche et lui tendit mais celle-ci ne semblait plus du tout dans la réalité. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et reculer, avec toujours cet éclat de peur dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement vraiment étrange ; on aurait cru qu'elle ne supportait pas les contacts. Il croisa alors ses yeux et demanda gentiment :

« Ça va aller ?? »

Pour simple réponse, elle hocha la tête puis baissa automatiquement le regard vers ses chaussures, totalement gênée… Elle aurait dû se contrôler, jamais ça n'aurait dû se passer… C'était une idiote… Son professeur lui donna le bout de chocolat qu'elle croqua et elle retourna sous son conseil avec les autres élèves. John se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, l'emmenant avec lui vers le fond de la classe à l'abri des regards. Ambre et Joanne voulurent aussi rejoindre leur amie mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, voulant être seul avec Eliane.

John observait sa jeune amie assise sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague.

« Eliane… souffla John en prenant sa main, qu'est ce que signifiait cet Epouvantard ?

-….

-Eliane parle-moi ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi de te fondre dans le mutisme ! Si tu avais un problème avec ton père tu me le dirais ? interrogea John en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille. »

Le jeune Walker soupira profondément, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait.

« Ecoute… Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu ne sais pas mentir Eliane ! Depuis quelques temps, tu parles de moins en moins. Tu t'es rendu chez le docteur Bones ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps… répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Eli, réprimanda John. Tu sais comme c'est important dans ton cas ! Tu dois aller le voir tous les mois !

-A quoi bon ? s'énerva la jeune fille. Mon état n'est pas critique ! J'ai juste perdu mes souvenirs à cause de l'accident !

-Tu sais très bien que l'accident n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Le docteur te l'a dit. Est-ce si dure de voir la vérité en face ? Maman connaissait ta mère depuis son enfance. Celle-ci avait changé depuis son mariage avec ton père et toi aussi tu changes Eliane. Tu me caches des choses, mais je les découvrirais ! Parce que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Je vais prévenir mes parents que tu n'as pas été chez le docteur, déclara John avec sérieux.

-Non John, s'il te plait… Je te promets que j'irai le voir le mois prochain, ajouta Eliane déterminée.

-Tu me le promets ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête sincèrement sous le regard satisfait de John. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents sur ses inquiétudes. Eliane était beaucoup trop cachottière ces temps-ci… Il avait seulement peur, peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir car il avait le pressentiment que c'était beaucoup plus grave que n'osait l'avouer Eliane.

Plus les mois et les années passaient, moins elle parlait… Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la période où la jeune fille s'était confinée dans son mutisme durant une année entière, au réveil de son coma après l'accident. Personne n'était arrivé à lui arracher le moindre mot ou la moindre réaction et, du jour au lendemain, elle avait parlé, étonnant ses médecins et sa famille…

Depuis, il était fréquent de voir Eliane faire des petites crises de ce genre, d'une assez courte durée, surtout après chaque période de vacances scolaires… La seule personne en cause était son père ! John ne sentait pas du tout cet homme… D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il en avait la chair de poule. Il était malsain et le sentait. Cependant, cela restait son père et un parent ne ferait pas de mal à son enfant…

Le cours terminé, les filles se précipitèrent sur Eliane, lui posant de multiples questions sur son état, tandis que la jeune West rassurait au mieux ses amies. Alors qu'elles sortaient toutes les trois de la classe, elles furent interpellées par un raclement de gorge.

Ambre fut la première à se retourner et à voir Spencer, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres et entourée de ses chiens de garde, Morrison et Franklin. Ambre sentait du grabuge dans l'air. Cette fille était véritablement une peste de première…

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Spencer ? demanda Ambre, tandis qu'Eliane et Joanne se retournèrent.

- C'est à West que je veux m'adresser, dit Tracy en posant son regard sur la jeune concernée. Ou plutôt la clocharde… Quand est-ce que tes parents t'achèteront des vêtements ? Oh suis-je bête, ta mère est morte et ton père est un al…

- Ma mère est peut être morte, coupa Eliane, mais la mienne m'a au moins fourni un cerveau à la naissance au contraire de la tienne, répliqua la jeune fille en la dardant du regard. »

Ambre se retenait de rire devant la tête que faisait Spencer. Et 1-0 pour Eliane…

« Comment oses-tu parler de ma mère ainsi, espèce de sale petite pimbêche ! Tu peux causer, tu n'es même pas capable d'affronter un simple Epouvantard ! rétorqua Tracy victorieuse. On a peur de _Papa_… minauda la jeune blonde en rigolant avec ses compères.

- Et toi, incapable de transformer un chat en une simple chaise sans tout faire cramer, ajouta Eliane sur les nerfs.

- C'est normal, elle n'est pas blonde pour rien, déclara Joanne, la moue moqueuse et les bras croisés. D'ailleurs, le professeur Black semble t'avoir un peu dans le collimateur… remarqua Joanne. Que c'est dommage ! Tu ne pourras pas faire ta chouchoute comme tu en as l'habitude…

- Tu n'es pas mieux que Tracy, Salder ! Toi aussi, tu baves bien sur le prof, dit la jeune Marie Franklin.

- La ferme, Marie couche-toi-là ! s'exclama Joanne qui venait juste de décroiser les bras, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Toi aussi tu n'es qu'une traînée !

Tss-tss, nuance très chère, je sors avec des hommes mais je ne couche pas…Tandis que toi, tu fais une jolie chienne… Enfin paraît-il qu'au lit, tu n'es pas très performante, dit Joanne fière du coup qu'elle venait de porter.

- Espèce de sale petite garce ! s'écria la jeune Gryffondor.

- Je le sais, on me le dit souvent. J'en suis très fière !

- Alors Spencer, tu as perdu ta langue en plus de ton cerveau ? Et toi Morrison, tu ne dis rien ou es-tu trop bête pour formuler la moindre phrase ? prononça Ambre les yeux pétillant de malice. »

La jeune Spencer sentait son sang bouillir. Ces sales petites pestes étaient en train de les humilier de nouveau alors qu'elle comptait prendre sa revanche ! Prise par la colère et la rage, Tracy sortit sa baguette au moment même où le professeur Lupin sortait de sa classe pour savoir d'où venait tout ce remue-ménage.

Sans se soucier de Remus, Spencer pointa sa baguette sur Eliane, qui avait tourné la tête vers son directeur de maison, et la projeta en arrière avec force, la faisant atterrir contre le mur sous les yeux de tous.

« Spencer ! s'exclama Lupin furieux. Etes-vous folle ou inconsciente ? Je retire 50 points à votre maison et vous envoie auprès du professeur Black, votre directeur de maison, pour attaque sur élève. Je vous donne deux mois de retenues !

- Mais…

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de protester Miss Spencer ! Maintenant veuillez partir, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers son élève. »

Tracy était folle de rage. West s'en sortait à très bon compte, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, foi de Spencer. Elle allait préparer un plan où la Serdaigle serait humiliée en public. West allait mordre la poussière.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de la jeune Spencer tandis que ses amies la suivaient, se rendant chez le professeur Black…

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus s'était agenouillé auprès d'Eliane. La jeune fille avait un mal terrible dans tout le corps mais surtout au niveau de sa jambe où la douleur était plus vive que jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout tournait autour d'elle. Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que sa vision ne se stabilise pour voir le professeur Lupin et ses deux amies, inquiètes, à ses côtés.

« Comment allez-vous Miss ? demanda Remus en passant une main derrière son dos pour la soutenir.

- Assez-bien… Juste le choc, mais ça passe… dit Eliane en grimaçant un peu.

- Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! s'exclama la jeune fille surprenant les trois sorciers. Je… ça va aller vraiment. Si je me sens mal, j'irai par moi-même. Merci bien professeur. »

Remus fronça des sourcils, étonné par sa réaction assez vive à l'énonciation de l'infirmerie. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette jeune fille… Il pouvait le sentir, ses sens de loup-garou ne le trompaient jamais. Et puis il y avait cette odeur, cette odeur sur elle qui ne cessait de narguer ses narines : on aurait dit du sang frais…

Lupin aida la jeune Eliane à se remettre debout, ramassa ses affaires et les tendit à la jeune fille qui le remercia poliment. Elle lui fit un bref sourire rassurant et partit avec ses deux amis qui semblaient la harceler pour qu'elle aille voir l'infirmière.

Ces yeux furent alors attirés par sa démarche quelque peu claudicante. Cela intrigua Remus qui se fit la promesse de veiller sur elle et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire…

_--_

_Voilà un news chapitre, assez long et avec pas mal de choses en vue…Alors qu'en pensez- vous ? Vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'à Eliane à sa jambe…Ahahah mystère, ce n'est pas une fracture toujours…Cherchez…Remus est celui et le premier qui va découvrir beaucoup de choses avant Sirius sur Eliane…Ambre aussi va beaucoup se poser de question et l'étau va se refermer peu à peu sur la jeune Eliane qui va devoir dire toute la vérité…Vous allez me dire, mais elles idiote si elle disait tout à ces amis, son calvaire serait fini, seulement voilà, comme le démontre son Epouvantard, elle à peur de son père et il a de quoi quand vous en serez plus…Pour l'amoureux d'Ambre ce n'est pas Sirius, ni Remus, personne ne va trouver, et je compte bien garder le secret jusqu'au bout, pas que c'est difficile mais que personne ne va y penser….enfin je verrais bien…N'hésitez pas poster vos hypothèse, j'y réponds toujours…_

**Commentaires please ??**

**Kiss élise.**


	4. Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre écris :** 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16

**Chapitre en écriture :** 17

**Corrigée by :** Gwennnnnn

Hello All The People

Comment allez-vous ? Bientôt la rentrée des classes si ce n'est déjà pas fait pour certains d'entre vous, je vous souhaite alors une bonne rentrée des classes pour ceux qui continue les études Sinon, oui je sais, le délais à été encore une fois de plus dépasser, me regardait pas avec ces yeux...Je plaide non coupable...Lol

Mais voici, ce nouveau chapitre et ma bêta ma promis, de prendre un peu d'avance sur les prochains chapitres alors enjoy !

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Wonder-Marine - Elayna Black - Anannane - Lilichoco - Aodren - Gaby - Heachigo - Banania - Gwendolyn - Cooking Ichigo and Rubika666_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageante et de soutien !! Voici enfin la suite, en espérant que vous aimerez ??

Bonne lecture à vous...

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Match de Quidditch**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la dispute entre Eliane et Tracy. Entre les cours et les séances d'entraînements pour le premier match de la saison du plus beau sport aux yeux de tous les sorciers, la jeune West ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sans compter les altercations entre Joanne et John qui devenaient infernales…

Quant à la jeune Ambre, celle-ci ne cessait de rêver de pouvoir embrasser la personne de ses pensées et de ses fantasmes…Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à sa jeune amie Eliane, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet…C'était loin d'être facile pour elle : elle se trouvait dans une situation très complexe qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible ! Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ! Elle l'aimait, c'était incontestable…Mais un amour impossible, à son plus grand désespoir…Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ?

Tout en soupirant profondément et tapant régulièrement sa plume sur le rebord de sa table de travail, elle rêvait de cette fameuse personne qui faisait battre son cœur…Elle avait tellement envie d'être dans ses bras, dormir à ses côtés, apaiser ses peines, ses douleurs…La jeune Corvalis secoua alors la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et baissa de nouveau la tête sur le devoir de Potions qu'elle était en train de rédiger à la bibliothèque. Elle devait se faire une raison, c'était im-po-ssi-ble ! Elle regarda alors l'heure sur sa montre, qui indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi. Eliane devrait bientôt sortir de sa séance d'entraînement et la rejoindre pour finir ses devoirs.

La jeune Ambre soupira en pensant à sa jeune amie qui semblait épuisée ces derniers temps. Elle avait des cernes qui s'installaient lentement sous les yeux, des cernes qui en disaient long sur son sommeil…Eliane agissait de façon bizarre depuis la rentrée et ne parlait que très peu…Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Au cours de la semaine, elle avait retrouvé une nouvelle bande enduite de crème, elle voulait lui en parler mais comment aborder le sujet ? Elle ne se voyait pas dire « _Salut Eliane, pourquoi tu te mets des bandes ?_ » Le manque de tact était à revoir…Puis connaissant la jeune fille, elle se refermerait d'autant plus comme une huître. Il fallait qu'elle la prenne sur le fait accompli, seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle s'enfermait toujours dans la salle de bain…Peut être devrait-elle en parler avec Joanne ou John ? Non, mauvaise idée ! John était beaucoup trop protecteur avec Eliane et Joanne était trop préoccupée par sa nouvelle proie, un jeune homme de Serpentard. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une chaise se déplacer et vit la jeune fille en question le sourire aux lèvres avec ses affaires qu'elle déposa sur la table.

« Eliane, tu as déjà fini l'entraînement ?

-Oui, Thomas est très satisfait de l'équipe, normalement nous devrions battre les Gryffondor à plate couture. On va faire mordre la poussière à Spencer.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. Vivement le Match. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Demanda Ambre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Eliane releva alors la tête, montrant à quel point son regard était lourd d'une fatigue accumulée et ses traits du visage tirés. La jeune West détourna les yeux en sentant le regard intense qu'Ambre lui portait. Elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse et perspicace, Eliane n'aimait pas ça du tout…

« Non, pour l'instant j'arrive à gérer malgré les nombreuses séances d'entraînements. Répondit le plus naturellement la jeune Serdaigle.

-Tu es certaine ? Demanda la jeune Corvalis.

-Ecoute Ambre, où veux-tu en venir ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je te dis que je vais bien, mais pourquoi insistes-tu autant ?

-Tu ne dors pas dans le dortoir la nuit. Répondit simplement la concernée.

-Que… quoi ? Dit Eliane déstabilisée.

-Tu m'as très bien entendue, tu ne dors pas la nuit au dortoir. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je vais me coucher en même temps que vous dans le dortoir et…

-Sauf que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit et j'ai remarqué que tu avais posé un sortilège d'insonorisation autour de ton lit. Chuchota Ambre qui vit son amie blanchir à vue d'œil.

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ! Rétorqua la jeune West, presque agressive.

-Non, je constate seulement que ma meilleure amie dort mal la nuit, sans que j'en connaisse la cause, et qu'elle nous cache plus de choses qu'elle ne veut nous le dire. Alors ? Reprit Ambre qui ne voulait plus lâcher le morceau, maintenant qu'elle avait abordé le sujet qui semblait mettre Eliane mal à l'aise.

-Alors, rien. Décréta la jeune fille en ouvrant son grimoire de Potions.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ou même parler de la cause de tes insomnies ? Ou bien encore, la raison pour laquelle tu t'enfermes tous les matins dans la salle de bain, où je retrouve plusieurs bandages après ton départ… »

Eliane sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, la situation se refermait sur elle et empirait de seconde en seconde. Ambre avait pratiquement découvert seule tout ce qu'elle essayait de dissimuler en vain…Elle était prise au piège ! Ou plutôt presque, elle n'avait aucuns comptes à rendre à son amie…Eliane connaissait assez bien Ambre pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien aux autres. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur…Et si Ambre venait, dans les jours prochains, à tout découvrir de sa vie ? Que ferait-elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Parfois, elle avait tellement envie de se confier, de tout dire…Se libérer de ce poids pesant sur ces épaules…Seulement, l'image de son père, le visage déformé par la colère, suffisait à la jeune Eliane pour se chasser cette idée stupide de la tête. Elle tiendrait le temps qu'il faille pour s'enfuir, mais ne dirait jamais rien à personne…Son père lui faisait beaucoup trop peur pour qu'elle défie son autorité : les souvenirs de la rentrée étaient trop présents en elle, ainsi que ceux de ses vacances…S'apercevant qu'Ambre attendait une réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas lui fournir, Eliane referma d'un seul coup ses ouvrages, rangea l'encre et ses parchemins…Sous l'œil médusé de la jeune Corvalis, la jeune West sortit de la bibliothèque, sans laisser le temps à son amie de placer un mot…Ambre sut à cet instant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible pour qu'Eliane réagisse aussi soudainement. La jeune Serdaigle soupira profondément tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, décidant de laisser la jeune West tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois qui se présenterait à elle.

Pendant ce temps là, Eliane marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, la tête baissée et pleine de pensées. Elle avait échappé aux questions d'Ambre mais pour combien de temps ? Elle n'allait plus la lâcher maintenant…La jeune fille soupira et arrêta de marcher pour reposer un peu sa jambe qui recommençait à la tirailler. Cela faisait un mois désormais qu'elle essayait en vain de cicatriser les différentes plaies et rougeurs de sa jambe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une potion ou une crème contre les brûlures. Il devait en exister, seulement combien lui coûterait-elle ? Puis il fallait qu'elle s'achète de nouveaux vêtements, ceux qu'elle portait commençaient à rendre l'âme. Seulement, elle était fauchée, entre son père qui lui prenait la moitié de son salaire et ses fournitures scolaires…La bourse se faisait étrangement vide. Elle était maudite. Eliane se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, la tête en l'air, réfléchissant une solution…qui ne lui venait pas…Il allait falloir attendre les vacances de Noël. Concernant sa jambe, ce n'était pas encore très grave, les potions anti-douleurs qu'elle avait achetées cet été faisaient leur effet à merveille. La jeune fille secoua la tête puis se releva, reprenant sa marche silencieusement. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle tamponna lourdement une personne qui la fit tomber…

Eliane ferma les yeux sous le choc qui lui renvoya une douleur sourde vers sa jambe qui n'avait pas apprécié ce traitement. Qui était l'idiot qui l'avait faite tomber ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'exclama Eliane en se relevant, qui n'était pas d'humeur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Dit une voix d'homme, faisant relever la tête de la jeune Eliane qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. »

Merlin ! Ce n'était autre que le professeur Black. La jeune fille déglutit devant la manière dont elle s'était adressée à _lui_. Quelle idiote ! Elle lui avait parlé comme à un chien. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle après ça ? Les gaffes, elle les enchaînait l'une après l'autre à son plus grand malheur…Sirius, quant à lui, se passait une main dans les cheveux, gêné d'avoir bousculé une de ses élèves qui n'avait en plus pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il reconnut alors la jeune West qui semblait tout aussi gênée que lui, mais sûrement pas pour la même raison…

« Je suis vraiment désolée professeur, je…je ne savais pas que c'était vous, je…Bafouilla Eliane qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus, sous le sourire de Sirius.

-Ce n'est rien, Miss. C'est à moi de me faire pardonner. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal ?

-Ça ira, dit la jeune Serdaigle en haussant les épaules avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses affaires éparpillées. »

Sirius s'accroupit alors pour aider sa jeune élève à regrouper ses affaires. Il remarqua comme les livres paraissaient vieux et défraîchis : sans aucun doute des livres d'occasions. Dans le plus profond des silences, le sorcier jeta alors des coups d'œil furtifs à son élève qui se mordillait les lèvres de façon sexy, ses yeux ne cessant de regarder autour d'elle pour tout récupérer. Il aperçut alors quelque chose de particulier qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu : ses yeux semblaient changer de couleur à la lumière, dérivant vers le noir ou le bleu nuit. Il n'en saisissait pas la nuance. Ses prunelles descendirent alors sur les mains d'Eliane qui venaient juste de prendre une feuille pour la ranger précipitamment dans la couverture d'un livre ; des mains fines et très soignées que l'on trouvait rarement chez des jeunes filles de son âge qui, pour la plupart, se rongeaient les ongles par le stress ou autre…Sirius cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en se raisonnant. Il détaillait beaucoup trop cette fille. C'était son élève et une jeune fille de dix sept ans. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir de cette façon ? Sirius se releva alors en même temps qu'Eliane et lui tendait ce qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol lorsque ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dériver vers son bras droit, dont la manche était un peu relevée…

« Merci beaucoup professeur. Dit Eliane ne s'apercevant aucunement du regard de Sirius. »

Alors qu'elle rangea tout dans sa besace, Sirius s'apprêta à retenir son poignet mais fut interrompu par Nymphadora qui arrivait au même moment.

« Siriusss ! Cria t-elle, justement je te cherchais. »

Le dénommé grimaça à l'appel de sa cousine. Cela ne pouvait-être que mauvais signe pour lui si elle venait à le chercher.

Il lâcha alors des yeux la jeune West qui regardait avec étonnement son professeur de Sortilège qui finit par s'empêtrer dans sa robe et qui faillit atterrir sur le sol, sous le regard moqueur de Black et d'Eliane qui se retenait à grande peine de rire. Décidément, que ce soit en cours ou à l'extérieur, Nymphadora Tonks était tout aussi cool et maladroite. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son cousin, elle dit :

« Dans une semaine c'est le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Je suppose que tu vas soutenir ton équipe ?

-Cela va de soit. Répondit Sirius en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches de façon nonchalante sous les yeux de la jeune Serdaigle qui l'observait d'un regard en coin.

-Parfais, sourit Tonks, sous l'air curieux de Sirius. Oh, Miss West, je ne vous avais pas vu. Mon mari est venu vous voir durant vos entraînements qui prédisent une victoire pour vous, contre les Gryffondor. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Déclara Sirius, les Gryffondor sont les gagnants de la dernière coupe. Ce sont donc les favoris. Je n'ai aucun doute que mon équipe remportera le match haut la main. »

Eliane prit alors la mouche. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de justesse l'année dernière. Serdaigle était une très bonne équipe ! Comme osait-il dire que son équipe ne valait rien face aux Gryffondor ? Furieuse, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son professeur et dit calmement :

« Cela ne veut strictement rien dire ! Une année ne fait pas l'autre et nous remporteront non seulement le match de samedi mais aussi la coupe ! Et sachez, pour votre gouverne, que Serdaigle a perdu uniquement la finale parce que notre gardien avait une blessure à la main ! Sur ce…Au revoir. Dit la jeune West en reprenant sa route sous le regard stupéfait de Sirius, mais ravi de Tonks.

-Je l'aime bien cette petite et je suis d'accord avec elle prononça Nymphadora, Serdaigle va battre Gryffondor à plate couture !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Grommela Sirius. Ton instinct féminin ?

-Tout à fait, mon très cher cousin. »

Le cousin en question leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant éperdument de Nymphadora qui se faisait des rêves illusoires. Il repensa alors à la jeune fille qui avait un sacré tempérament, digne d'un Gryffondor. Lui qui croyait que les Serdaigle étaient studieux et calmes, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il fronça alors les sourcils au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu sur le haut de son poignet, des brûlures ; ou plutôt des cloques formées par des brûlures…Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça ? La peau semblait un peu rougie…Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? C'était tout à fait idiot ; elle avait sûrement un traitement par Mme Pomfresh…Il suivit alors sa cousine vers ses appartements tandis que cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de le narguer comme quoi Serdaigle aller gagner. Quand elle avait quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il se demandait parfois comment Remus pouvait la supporter ! Un sacré phénomène sa cousine, mais il l'aimait ainsi…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Dans la soirée même, Eliane venait de finir ses devoirs, assise dans un fauteuil en face du feu de cheminée, observant les flammes rougeoyantes et le bois craquer…Parfois ses yeux se fermaient doucement puis elle ouvrait de nouveau ses paupières au bout de quelques minutes …Elle était indéniablement fatiguée de ses nuits. Cependant, elle se consolait avec l'idée que le week end prochain, une fois le match passé, elle pourrait se reposer un peu…Elle repensa alors à cette après midi et à la rencontre avec le professeur Black. Cet homme était vraiment sûr de lui et de son équipe, mais elle lui prouverait que Gryffondor n'était pas à l'abri d'une défaite. Elle voulait tellement voir la tête que ferait Spencer quand elle attraperait le vif d'or. Elle qui chantait partout que Serdaigle allait mordre la poussière, elle ferait mieux de ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…Un léger rire s'échappait des lèvres d'Eliane quand elle entendit une personne s'installer à ses côtés…

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda la voix de Joanne

-Je suis entrain de penser à Spencer et à sa tête quand Serdaigle gagnera.

-Cela sera mémorable, je prendrai l'appareil photo d'Ambre pour mémoriser l'instant à jamais. Rigola la jeune Salder qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, ce qui intriguait Eliane. Tu te demandes ce que c'est ?

-Oui un peu, avoua la jeune fille en regardant le paquet carré.

-Je viens juste de le recevoir, dit Joanne en déballant le colis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attente, Eliane ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce que tenait sa jeune amie entre les mains: un baladeur CD. Sur ce point, rien de bien extraordinaire ; seulement, aucun objet moldu ne pouvait fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et celui de Joanne marchait à merveille.

« Joanne, réprimanda Eliane. Dis-moi que ce baladeur n'a rien d'illégal ! »

La concernée pencha alors la tête, le visage quelque peu coupable répondant à la question de sa jeune amie.

« Joanne !! C'est de la magie noire ! S'exclama Eliane horrifiée.

-Chut ! Tu vas alarmer tout le monde. Oui c'est de la magie noire et alors ?

-Et alors ? S'insurgea la jeune fille, mais c'est interdit ! La magie noire est dangereuse.

-Oh arrête Ely ! Ce baladeur ne peut rien faire de dangereux, c'est juste pour écouter de la musique.

-Jo, tu es intenable ! Imagine que quelqu'un découvre que tu as amené cet objet ! Imagine que ce baladeur devienne un danger ou je ne sais quoi ! Où l'as-tu eu ?

-Ely, Ely, tu es entrain de devenir parano. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas où je l'ai eu…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as été …JOANNE ! S'écria Eliane attirant l'attention des élèves sur elle.

-Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchota la jeune rouquine. Oui ! Je suis allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, tu ne vas pas en faire une crise cardiaque. Arrête de faire cette tête, je suis vivante. Le seul danger de ce baladeur c'est qu'il pourrait te crever un tympan, et encore j'exagère…Puis, que serait la vie s'il fallait obéir au règlement ? objecta Joanne en faisant des yeux de chien battu. »

Eliane soupira en signe d'abandon sous les yeux ravis de la jeune Salder qui mit un CD dans le baladeur. Elle brancha ensuite les écouteurs et les mit dans les oreilles d'Eliane sans son consentement. Cette dernière sursauta en entendant la musique qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« C'est leur tout nouvel album…Dit Joanne en sachant que cela plairait à son amie qui était aussi fan qu'elle de ce groupe moldu.

-Il est sortit quand ? Demanda Eliane en savourant les chansons.

-Cet été ! Le prochain est en cours d'après ce que je sais. Within Temptation est un groupe géant ! »

Eliane hocha simplement la tête, ayant complètement oublié sa colère contre Joanne. La pochette entre les mains, elle jetait quelques coups d'œil aux paroles qu'elle chantait. La jeune Salder ouvrit des yeux ahuris en entendant, pour la première fois, Eliane faire vibrer d'une façon sublime sa voix sur une musique. Sentant le regard de Joanne sur elle, la jeune West fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle en retirant les écouteurs pour les rendre à son amie.

-Tu chantes super bien, Merlin ! Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit !

-Tu exagères Jo, ma voix a tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…Répondit Eliane en rougissant.

-Tu rigoles Ely ! Moi je ne plaisante pas, je suis super sérieuse !

-Pour une fois…Se moqua gentiment Eliane.

-Méchante, dit Joanne en lui tirant la langue. Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'y consacrer ou un truc de ce genre ?

-Sincèrement, non… Je suis beaucoup trop timide pour chanter devant des personnes.

-Dommage, je me voyais déjà créer un groupe avec toi en tant que chanteuse, moi qui sais jouer de la guitare, et puis on aurait trouvé deux ou trois autres personnes. On serait devenues célèbres, les mecs seraient à nos pieds, les fans crieraient après nous et…

-Joanne !

-Quoi ? Demanda la concernée en tournant son visage vers Eliane.

-Tu t'emballes là…

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu casses mes rêves ?

-Parce que je suis la voix de la raison, répondit Eliane souriante.

-Rien que ça…Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, elles vont gonfler. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en toute insouciance, loin des tracas quotidiens que pouvait engendrer la vie. Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que tout le monde était couché, Eliane ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, la respiration haletante, le front en sueur, poussant des gémissements plaintif, se débattant avec ses draps. Elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues…Encore et toujours ce cauchemar qui la hantait nuit après nuit…Un rêve qui l'angoissait…Ces paroles chuchotées à son oreille, presque vicieusement, lui foutaient la chair de poule…Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette impression grandissait en elle…Cette impression que ses souvenirs étaient entrain de refaire surface en elle…De mauvais souvenirs…Tout en resserrant ses mains sur ses draps qu'elle tenait déjà fortement serrés, Eliane ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : ne pas retrouver l'usage de sa mémoire. Malheureusement, son corps et son subconscient en avaient décidé autrement…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Une semaine était passée depuis. Le jour fatidique de la rencontre entre l'équipe de Spencer et d'Eliane était désormais inévitable : le coup de sifflet serait lancé dans à peine une petite heure. Le capitaine, Thomas Becket, faisait de nouveau son discours sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient même pas la présence d'esprit d'écouter le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait. Le pauvre semblait parler dans le vent sans s'en rendre compte. Toute l'équipe était stressée, ils voulaient tous gagner ce match, et Eliane savait qu'ils reposaient leur espoir sur elle en attrapant le vif d'or au plus vite. Elle inspira profondément pour se détendre tandis que John vint vers elle le sourire aux lèvres :

« Pas trop stressée ?

-Un peu, répondit Eliane, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien attraper le vif d'or avant Spencer.

-Je ne doute pas de ton talent, Ely. Fait gaffe à toi et aux coups bas de Spencer.

-Promis, dit elle en hochant la tête.

-Bien, dit Thomas, attirant l'attention de ses coéquipiers. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Eliane, attrape nous ce vif d'or ! Quitte à y laisser ta peau… »

Tout le monde regarda alors Thomas.

« Je rigole bien sûr, arrêtez de faire ces têtes, dit Thomas nerveusement. C'est juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Garde tes blagues à deux noises au fond de ton tiroir Thomas. Elles sont franchement morbides, déclara Elizabeth Storm en lui lançant un regard noir, la seule fille de l'équipe avec Eliane.

-Bon allez, tous à vos balais et n'oubliez pas…Il faut…

-GAGNER ! ON SAIT ! Déclarèrent tous les membres de l'équipe en chœur, désespérés.

-Parfait, répondit Thomas le sourire aux lèvres. A nous la victoire !!

-Il en rêve même la nuit, souffla John à l'oreille d'Eliane qui rigola. »

Une fois arrivés sur le stade, tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais sous les cris hystériques, non seulement des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs…Sirius, Tonks et Remus étaient assis dans les tribunes pour regarder le match qui allait démarrer dans quelques minutes. Sirius observait le terrain de Quidditch, les deux équipes face à face, tandis que Madame Bibine tenait le souafle entre ses mains et que le vif d'or venait d'être lâché sous les yeux de tous.

Il regarda alors les deux attrapeuses qui s'observaient de façon mauvaise…Il reconnut rapidement la jeune Serdaigle qui l'avait bien remis à sa place hier. Elle ne manquait pas de répondant, malgré qu'elle soit un peu effacée par rapport aux élèves de sa classe. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment sur un balai…Il était certain que Gryffondor gagnerait ; ou plutôt, il voulait que son équipe gagne pour rabattre le caquet de sa cousine et effacer ce sourire narquois de ses lèvres…

« Alors cousin, tu crois toujours que ton équipe va gagner ? Demanda la femme de Remus.

-Sans aucun doute, affirma Sirius, le regard fixé devant lui.

-Tu paries ?

-Non pas encore, souffla son mari. Vous devenez insupportables avec vos paris à deux noises. De vrais gosses ! Regardez plutôt le match, ça va bientôt commencer. »

Tonks fit la moue à Remus puis soupira en croisant les bras. On pouvait voir des banderoles élevées dans les tribunes avec pour inscription : ALLEZ GRYYFONDOR ou encore VIVE SERDAIGLE ! L'euphorie était totale et l'ambiance augmentait à grand pas au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Liliane O'Connor, commentait le Match :

« L 'équipe de Gryffondor se compose de Spencer au poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, Smith et Johnson comme Batteurs, Crow le gardien de l'équipe puis Bones, Turner et Morrison aux postes de Poursuiveurs. Les favoris pour ce match puisque je rappelle qu'ils ont gagné la coupe l'année dernière, un coup de chance sans aucun doute ! Cria Liliane dans l'interphone tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor huaient.

-Miss O'Connor ! Gronda Minerva.

-L'équipe de Serdaigle, continua la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux propos de la directrice, se compose actuellement de Becket, gardien et capitaine, Walker et Parker aux postes de Batteurs, West en tant qu'Attrapeuse, Storm, Mac Carner et Bell aux postes de Poursuiveurs. Une très bonne équipe qui est prétendante au titre pour cette année !

-ALLEZ-Y SERDAIGLE !! VOUS ALLEZ GAGNER !! Cria Nymphadora, totalement déchaînée, qui venait juste de se lever sous les yeux exorbités de son cousin et de son mari.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Liliane avec un grand sourire.

-Liliane ! Réprimanda Minerva. Veuillez vous tenir tranquille ! Et vous aussi Nymphadora !

La métamorphomage se rassit tout en bougonnant qu'on était même plus libres de faire ce que l'on voulait. On entendit alors au même moment un coup de sifflet noyé dans les cris de la foule, indiquant que le match venait de commencer. Le Souafle venait à peine d'être lancé dans les airs que Storm s'en emparait déjà, suivi de ses camarades Serdaigle. Eliane se mit alors à voler, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et fouettant son visage. Elle adorait cette sensation, elle se sentait comme libre. La jeune West monta très haut dans les airs pour mieux observer le déroulement du match tout en surveillant Spencer qui semblait la suivre comme un petit chien. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui, le temps était ensoleillé et il n'y aucun nuage à l'horizon ; les conditions idéales pour voler. D'emblée, la partie commença très bien pour les Serdaigle qui mirent un but chez les Gryffondor sous les cris hystériques de Tonks. Soutenir Serdaigle revenait à supporter son mari qui lui avait avoué qu'il aimerait bien avoir la coupe dans son bureau cette année.

« Serdaigle attaque et Gryffondor est largement dépassé ! A croire que ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont mangé du lion ce matin au petit déjeuné ! S'exclama Liliane toute excitée. Vas-y Storm !! Mince, le souafle est intercepté par Bones qui se dirige droit vers les buts avec ses coéquipiers… »

Eliane écoutait vaguement les commentaires de Liliane, survolant et regardant aux alentours pour apercevoir le moindre petit éclat doré, mais rien ! D'autant plus qu'avec Spencer à ses trousses, elle avait du mal à se concentrer ; elle ne pouvait pas la lâcher un peu !? Elle poussa alors l'accélérateur de son Nimbus 2002, faisant croire à Tracy qu'elle avait repéré le vif d'or, puis ralentit tout en se retournant avec un rictus moqueur à l'encontre de sa rivale qui lui lança :

« Si tu penses gagner le match, tu rêves West ! La coupe va encore nous revenir cette année, s'exclama Tracy, la colère déformant son visage.

-Ne parle pas trop vite, la saison vient seulement de débuter ! Cria Eliane. L'année dernière n'était qu'un véritable coup de chance ! Tu n'es même pas capable de repérer le vif d'or par toi-même ! »

Tracy rageait. Elle était furieuse parce que les propos qu'émettait son ennemie jurée étaient véritables. Elle vit alors Eliane reprendre sa course. Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres de Spencer qui fonça droit sur la jeune fille en lui faisant une sorte de queue de poisson, la déstabilisant au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre sur son balai. Les Serdaigle criaient, scandalisés par la méthode employée pour se débarrasser de leur attrapeuse ! Ambre, qui était dans les tribunes avec Joanne, se leva de son banc et cria :

« JOHN ENVOIS LUI UN BOULET DE CANON A CETTE GARCE !

-FAIS-LUI LA PEAU ! S'exclama Joanne à ses côtés s'attirant le regard étonné de son amie Ambre. Bah quoi ? Si ce petit crétin peut servir à quelque chose, autant en profiter pour éjecter Spencer de son balai. »

Ambre secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Eliane qui s'était réinstallée sur son balai pour repartir à la chasse au vif d'or. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle tombe de son balai à cause de cette…Non il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle y pense, sinon elle allait certainement s'énerver…Gryffondor était à égalité avec Serdaigle, 70-70. Néanmoins, depuis l'attaque sur leur attrapeuse, les membres de l'équipe semblaient armés d'une nouvelle énergie, attaquant sans cesse, prenant peu à peu de l'écart. Un cognard lancé par John atteignit une poursuiveuse de l'équipe adverse, qui n'était autre que Marie Franklin, sous les cris exclamatifs de Joanne qui ne cessait de dire « _bien fait pour toi, Marie-couche-toi-là !_ »

Sirius, pendant ce temps, pensait que les propos de sa cousine étaient fondés. L'équipe de Serdaigle était excellente et la jeune attrapeuse volait comme un chef, semant Spencer à son plus grand dam. Néanmoins, il remarqua que lorsque la jeune West faisait des accélérations pour semer sa rivale, cela la fatiguait énormément…comme-si…

« Tu l'as remarqué toi-aussi, dit la voix de Remus, le sortant de ses songes.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Sirius ne comprenant pas réellement.

-De la jeune West…Tu l'observais et fronçais des sourcils. Tu as vu toi aussi, comme elle se fatiguait vite en effectuant ses accélérations…

-Oui, répondit Sirius en reportant son regard sur Eliane.

-On sait tous les deux qu'il faut de la force dans les jambes. Or, elle semble en souffrir…Surtout la droite, regarde bien, dit Remus en l'observant attentivement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais comment as-tu pu remarquer ça aussi vite ? Interrogea Sirius, intrigué.

-Tu te souviens, il y a un mois, une de tes élèves l'a attaquée et j'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais elle a vivement refusé…J'ai vu alors qu'elle boitait légèrement, au point que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous mais pas aux miens. Puis il y avait cette odeur de sang sur elle…

-Mais cela peut être…

-J'y ai pensé, coupa Remus. Non ! Je sais faire la différence, c'était du sang frais et non-mort. »

Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils devant les éléments que venait de lui fournir son ami. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'il avait vu sur le poignet de la jeune fille la semaine dernière…Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Non, si ça se trouve il s'était trompé. Il était peu sûr de lui et de ce qu'il avait vu, il ne voulait pas alerter son ami pour rien…

« A quoi penses-tu ? Reprit Padfoot. Je veux dire, tu penses qu'elle cache quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien ! C'est une de mes élèves, tu en ferais autant avec les tiens, déclara Remus en croisant son regard gris.

-Oui c'est vrai, assura Sirius. Est-ce que… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase en entendant des cris effrayés. En effet, Eliane venait à l'instant même de repérer le vif d'or, poursuivie de près par Spencer. Elle descendait en piquet à une vitesse affolante, droit vers le sol, la main tendue, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à son adversaire qui se sentait défaillir en voyant le sol se rapprocher…Le choc serait inévitable si elle ne remontait pas maintenant. La jeune Tracy ralentit et remonta, laissant sa rivale, croyant qu'elle allait directement s'écraser…Eliane, quant à elle, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au vif d'or et à la victoire de son équipe. Elle poussa son balai de toutes ses forces, le visage crispé par la douleur. Ses doigts frôlèrent alors la balle, pour finalement se refermer sur l'objet de ses désirs…Seulement, son balai avait pris une telle vitesse qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le stopper avant d'atteindre le sol…Prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'il ne restait que quelques petits mètres avant la collision, elle posa ses mains sur l'avant de son balai et remonta en chandelle, sous les yeux ébahis mais soulagés de tous, avant d'entendre :

« SERDAIGLE GAGNE !! 250-100 !! UNE ECRASANTE VICTOIRE QUE L'ON DOIT A L'ATTRAPEUSE TOTALEMENT FORMIDABLE !! »

La voix de Liliane se perdit dans le tumulte des cris de joie ou de déception. Les joueurs de Serdaigle sautèrent sur la jeune Eliane qui rigolait, le vif d'or dans sa main. Même si la douleur à sa jambe était horrible, rien ne pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse que de gagner contre Spencer, et brillamment en plus !

« Tu es la plus forte Eliane ! Suicidaire mais géniale ! Ne cessait de crier Thomas en sautant partout. »

La jeune West rencontra alors le sourire de son ami John qui l'enlaça en la félicitant. Pendant ce temps là, Spencer serrait les poings de rage : cette misérable l'avait battue, battue à plate couture…Néanmoins, elle prendrait sa revanche, foi de Spencer ! Tonks, quant à elle, était folle de joie, ne cessant de crier à son cousin qu'elle avait eut raison depuis le début et que Gryffondor allait perdre la coupe, pour bien l'enrager sous l'œil amusé de Remus. Celui ci laissa sa femme et Sirius partir devant pour leurs appartements, les avertissant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, décidant d'attendre la sortie de l'équipe du vestiaire…

_--_

_Non, qui à dit que j'étais sadique de coupé ainsi ? Lool, mais voyons depuis vous me connaissez, j'adore vous faire mijoter…Et encore un chapitre plus long que le précédent, c'est pour le léger retard je vous gâte…alors, alors, selon vous que va t-il se passer ? Que va dire Remus ou faire ?? Et qui est le fameux amoureux d'Ambre toujours personne en vue ? J'ai laissé des indices pourtant…Bien prochain chapitre, fiesta pour les Serdaigle, Remus et ces soupçons, Eliane et ces cauchemars, et du Remus-Tonks aussi, bah oui un peu quand même, ainsi qu'Ambre et ces idées totalement loufoques et dangereuses comme enfermer…je ne sais plus j'ai oublié…lol… la suite bientôt..._

_**Review please ??**_

_Lia-Sail._


	5. Soirée Désinhibée

**Chapitre Ecris d'avance :** 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16,

**Chapitre en écriture :** 17

**Chapitre Corrigée by :** Gwen.

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Ah cette fois-ci, je suis dans les délais, alléliua !!

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, même si personnellement, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce chapitre mais bon...

Hum, hum, je vous remercie à tous pour vos commentaires !!

Merci à mes reviewers :

_Tititaisant - WonderMarine - Aodren - Sophomax - Khayla - Ananane - Mel925 - Gaby - Rubika666 - Angie - Elayna Black and Gwen._

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Soirée Désinhibée…**

Remus attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs minutes devant la porte des vestiaires d'où on pouvait entendre des rires et des cris de joies face à la glorieuse victoire qu'ils avaient eus. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que les Serdaigle méritaient cette victoire, il était heureux et fier d'être le directeur de cette maison. D'ailleurs, Miss West lui avait rappelé, un court instant, Harry lors de ses matchs de Quidditch. Elle volait aussi bien que lui, voir peut être mieux. Elle était très douée, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était persuadé qu'Eliane pourrait largement percer dans cette carrière, sans aucune once de difficulté à trouver une équipe. Remus soupira faiblement et s'appuya contre le mur froid en croisant les bras, réfléchissant au moyen d'aborder le sujet avec son élève…Chose ardue : il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur, sinon elle risquait de se braquer et ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait en premier. Il voulait l'aider ; en tant que directeur de Serdaigle, il devait s'assurer du bien être de ses élèves. Le professeur Lupin fut alors tiré de ses songes en entendant la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir sur l'équipe dont rien ne pouvait enlever la joie…

« Oh, Professeur Lupin que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le capitaine du Quidditch.

-Je venais vous féliciter, répondit le concerné, ce qui était à moitié faux. Vous avez fait un beau match, bravo à vous tous ! Ajouta Remus, cherchant du regard Eliane, qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Merci beaucoup, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire une petite fête dans la salle commune ? Demanda Elizabeth en faisant les yeux doux.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas vous le refuser. C'est d'accord, à la seule condition que tout le monde soit couché à minuit. Et faites attention, je vérifierai ! Déclara t-il malicieusement en voyant les mines réjouies de ses élèves. »

Toute l'équipe partit alors, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir fêter cette victoire convenablement…John remarqua que leur directeur était resté à l'arrière. Il fronça des sourcils, laissant ses amis avancer, et ajouta :

« Si vous cherchez Eliane, elle est toujours dans les vestiaires des filles. Elizabeth nous a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard, confia t-il à l'encontre de Remus.

-Merci bien, Mr. Walker, répondit le sorcier. Néanmoins je vais l'attendre, j'aimerai la féliciter personnellement, déclara Moony d'un ton irrévocable. »

John hocha la tête et partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'appelaient au lointain, sous l'œil plus que satisfait de Lupin qui allait se retrouvait seul avec la jeune fille. Eliane, pendant ce temps-là, venait juste de prendre sa douche. Elle avait attendu le départ de son amie pour se déshabiller et aller prendre une douche pour soulager ses membres endoloris sinon Elizabeth aurait vu ses blessures…Enroulée dans une serviette de bain, assise sur le banc en face des casiers de rechange, la sorcière grimaça en s'apercevant que certaines cicatrices qui commençaient tout juste à guérir s'étaient réouvertes. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle avait trop forcé sur les accélérations…Néanmoins, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eliane au souvenir de la brusque colère de Spencer quand son équipe fut déclaré gagnante. C'était une belle revanche qu'elle avait prise sur la blonde et elle comptait bien continuer sur cette lancée. Tout en s'habillant, elle prit une nouvelle bande blanche badigeonnée de crème pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait déjà à la jambe. Eliane remarqua alors que les quelques petites cloques qu'elle avait sur le poignet n'étaient vraiment rien à côté de sa jambe…Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux au souvenir de cette matinée, beaucoup trop fraîche dans sa mémoire…Une fois que son père l'avait violemment attrapée, il l'avait jetée comme une moins que rien contre la gazinière alors qu'il y avait une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante qui tombait brutalement sur elle…La douleur avait été atroce, elle avait crié, voir même hurlé, et son père, lui, avait rit ! Il était resté stoïque puis avait ricané. Quel monstre était-il réellement ? Un frisson parcourut l'échine de son dos, lui provoquant la chair de poule…Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce dont son père était capable…Eliane secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle prit son balai et sortit du vestiaire, tombant nez à nez avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Professeur ! Vous m'attendiez ? Demanda t-elle en marchant un peu.

-En effet, Miss. Je voulais vous adresser toutes mes félicitations pour le spectacle que vous nous avez donné, répondit Remus en la regardant.

-Etes-vous venu juste pour _ça_ ? Questionna suspicieusement Eliane, qui avait quelque peu rougi sous les compliments de son directeur.

-Si je vous disais oui, me croiriez-vous ?

-Non, affirma t-elle avec assurance.

-Vous êtes très intelligente Eliane, et trop observatrice pour votre âge, confia Remus, les mains dans le dos et le regard fixé droit devant lui, marchant aux côtés de son élève. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, vous guettez les moindres faits et gestes de tous, comme aux aguets.

-Est-ce mal ? Dit t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je ne crois pas…Parfois on vit des…Eliane stoppa net ce qu'elle allait dire, attirant encore plus l'attention de son directeur sur elle.

-Oui ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? Encouragea Remus.

-Rien ! Rien qui ne vous regarde, rétorqua sèchement la sorcière, surprenant l'adulte. »

Il ne l'avait jamais vue autant sur la défensive. Il savait qu'elle avait failli, à cet instant, lui révéler quelque chose qui aurait pu la mettre trop à découvert. Il avait parfois l'impression de revoir Sirius en Eliane, mais un Sirius jeune. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de Padfoot qui restait cloîtré dans son mutisme sur les affaires de sa famille et ce qu'il vivait chez lui à chaque été…Il était toujours sur ses gardes et Eliane agissait de même.

« Comment va votre jambe ? Demanda t-il en observant attentivement la réaction de la jeune Serdaigle. »

Eliane tressaillit doucement : il l'avait remarqué, comment était-ce possible ? Elle se souvint alors que son directeur était un loup-garou : ses sens plus développés que la moyenne avaient sûrement dû sentir cette douleur ou le sang sur elle. Elle serra doucement sa main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fléchisse. Même s'il savait pour sa blessure à la jambe, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et d'où ça venait…Il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, tournant le visage vers son directeur et lui disant calmement :

« Beaucoup mieux professeur. Je suis tombée quelques jours avant la rentrée et je me suis malheureusement égratignée la jambe, rien de grave, assura t-elle à en faire douter Remus de ses soupçons. »

Serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé ? Et pourtant…Est-ce que de simples égratignures à la jambe pouvaient faire boiter une personne, ou même l'empêcher de faire de simples accélérations avec son balai ? Il l'avait vue tressaillir…Elle mentait, il en était persuadé !

« Alors vous ne verrez aucune objection au fait que je vous envoie à l'infirmerie ? Des égratignures aussi simples soient-elles n'obligeraient pas une personne à boiter…N'est-ce pas Miss ? »

Eliane déglutit passablement. Décidément elle n'arrivait jamais à bien mentir…Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie, non…Si elle y allait, il en était fini d'elle…Il ne fallait pas…Son père l'apprendrait et alors…Soudainement, elle devint pâle devant les yeux ambres de Remus qui sut à cet instant qu'il avait touché au but…Le regard du sorcier s'adoucit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta et recula, comme par peur…

« Vous savez Miss, je ne suis pas votre ennemi Si vous avez un quelconque problème, je peux vous aider…

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, siffla t-elle dangereusement.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais un jour ou l'autre, on craque. Qu'avez-vous à la jambe Eliane ? Demanda Remus en s'approchant d'elle.

-Rien ! S'exclama t-elle en sentant des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en s'enfuyant sous les yeux ahuris du sorcier. »

Eliane courrait. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec sa jambe, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle versait des larmes, coulant désespérément le long de ses joues. Elle était tiraillée entre l'idée de tout dire et de tout garder pour elle…Jamais auparavant un adulte ne s'était conduit ainsi avec elle…Elle savait que les intentions de Mr. Lupin n'était pas mauvaises, bien au contraire…Mais si une personne venait à découvrir ses blessures, elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne dirait rien, rongée par la peur. On avertirait alors son père, et à son retour de vacances, elle n'imaginait même pas le calvaire qu'elle devrait subir…

**« Tu ne pourras pas continuer indéfiniment à tout cacher Eliane, quelqu'un va finir par découvrir ce que tu caches… » Lui dit sa conscience.**

Oui peut être bien, mais cela ne serait pas avant longtemps. Son directeur n'avait aucun droit sur elle…

**« En es-tu certaine ?? Ton directeur de maison est ton responsable légal en ce château, tout comme la directrice…Et Ambre, y as-tu pensé ? Elle se doute de quelque chose aussi… »**

Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait tout oublier, oublier pour toujours…

**« Est-ce si difficile pour toi ? Oublier c'est facile Eliane. Mais un jour, les souvenirs surgissent de nouveau…Il est si simple pour un enfant de tout oublier quand il ne peut pas supporter ce qu'il vit… »**

La jeune fille releva alors soudainement la tête devant cette simple phrase…C'était exactement ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, elle avait rejeté tous ses souvenirs d'enfance depuis l'accident…Non ! Et si…Et si elle avait volontairement tout oublié, tout omis parce qu'elle avait vécu une chose horrible…Eliane gémit plaintivement en sentant un mal de tête lui marteler l'esprit. Ses cauchemars, les souvenirs perdus, l'accident, la mort de sa mère ; et si tout cela avait un sens ? Et si tout cela n'était pas de tragiques coïncidences ? Elle posa alors brusquement ses mains au niveau de ses tempes, entendant des sons, des voix, des souvenirs se propager en elle… « _Je t'avais interdit de faire de la magie !!_»….Eliane se laissa glisser le long du mur avec son balai…

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir…Je ne veux pas affronter la réalité, murmura t-elle douloureusement, tandis que des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses beaux yeux. »

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Remus revint à son appartement, un dossier sous le bras droit qu'il avait pris en passant à son bureau. Il était persuadé que son élève cachait quelque chose de grave et il le découvrirait…Il rentra dans le salon où brûlait un feu de cheminée. Il vit alors sa femme assise dans le fauteuil en train de fixer les flammes rougeoyantes et le bois qui craquait sous la chaleur…Son habituelle chevelure rose laissait place à de longs cheveux bruns : elle avait repris sa véritable apparence comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seul avec lui. Elle était terriblement belle, les joues légèrement rougies et les yeux rêveurs. Il était le plus heureux des hommes…Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur les yeux de Nymphadora qui sourit et dit :

« Je t'ai reconnu Remus. »

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier qui se pencha vers sa compagne pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Il savoura cet instant avec ardeur et passion sous le gémissement de sa femme qui passa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ils approfondirent le baiser qui se fit plus audacieux, leurs langues s'entremêlant diablement comme si leur survie en dépendait…Remus pressa encore plus sa bouche contre la sienne alors que Tonks laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de son mari qui lâcha le dossier, un râle venant du fond de sa gorge en ayant senti ces mains froides qui étaient passées sous sa cape puis sous son pull…Merlin ce n'était pas possible ! A chaque fois, elle lui faisait perdre la tête et tout bon sens de la réalité avec ses caresses…Il rompit alors l'étreinte et déposa des baisers dans son cou en mordillant sa peau si délectable…Elle lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Un _je t'aime_ qui fit frémir Lupin tandis qu'il laissait courir ses doigts habiles sous les vêtements de sa femme qui s'arquait contre lui et gémissait au creux de son oreille…Il l'aimait plus que tout, jamais une femme ne lui avait apporté autant de bonheur qu'elle. Son cœur ne battait rien que pour elle…Il aimait tout en elle : sa maladresse, son humour, son sérieux, son corps, sa bouche, ses yeux, son rire, sa voix…Elle était son joyau le plus précieux en ce monde. Il ne regrettait rien avec elle. Il voulait tout partageait avec elle. Dora était simplement sa vie tout entière. Il sentit alors les mains de sa femme parcourir ses cheveux alors que sa bouche descendait lentement aux abords de sa poitrine…Demeurant les yeux clos et la respiration haletante, l'atmosphère se faisait aussi brûlante que les braises dans la cheminée. Remus remonta sa bouche sur celle de Nymphadora qui le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Je veux un enfant de toi. »

Elle vit alors Remus blanchir et reculer d'elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander _ça_…Il était impossible d'avoir un enfant ! Il était un loup-garou et il y avait de forts risques pour que son futur enfant en soit un. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille ou son fils subisse la même chose que lui : rejeté en permanence par les autres, la douleur des pleines lunes…Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer _ça_ à leur enfant !

Il sentit alors les bras de Tonks s'enrouler autour de sa taille et poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Remus mais il y a un risque infime pour que notre enfant soit un loup-garou. Je suis métamorphomage, il peut hériter de mes gênes…

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque, répondit Remus en se tournant vers elle, le regard grave. Imagine qu'il devienne un loup-garou….Imagine ce qu'il ressentira ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Et toi, ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je veux un enfant de l'homme que j'aime ? Il y a un risque minime pour que le bébé hérite de tes gênes. Es-tu trop borné pour le voir ?? S'exclama Nymphadora, les yeux flamboyants.

-Et toi ? Es-tu trop prise par ton désir d'être mère pour voir le danger ? Répliqua Remus en colère. Il n'est pas question d'avoir un enfant Tonks, on en a déjà parlé ! Tu connais ma réponse !»

La jeune femme serra les poings fortement tout en se retenant de pleurer. Elle avait cru que son mari céderait, qu'il verrait au final que le risque était peut être là, mais pas plus élevé que s'il avait été un simple sorcier. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà parlé de sa situation avec un gynécomage. Il lui avait confié que le risque était de 50 pour que l'enfant naisse comme son père, en dépit de son propre don de Métamorphomage. Seulement rien à faire, Remus était trop buté pour écouter ses arguments. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'avoir un enfant avec lui ? Sentir ce petit être grandir peu à peu en elle pour ensuite le choyer de tout son amour avec Remus ?

« Ne ressens-tu pas le désir d'être père ? Demanda Nymphadora en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle vit alors Remus ciller et ses traits de visage se crisper…

« Bien sûr que si, répondit vivement son mari, mais…tu sais très bien que ce cadeau ne nous est pas réservé...

-Seulement parce que tu ne le veux pas, rétorqua la sorcière avec hargne. Si tu le voulais vraiment tu m'écouterais, tu réfléchirais avant de dire non ! »

Remus ne trouvait rien à dire face aux paroles et aux arguments de sa femme qui lui donnait le vaste sentiment qu'elle allait craquer à tout moment…Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état : il avait l'impression de la revoir au début de leur relation, quand elle essayait de lui faire entendre son amour pour lui…Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le creux de son épaule et il murmura :

« Alors nous verrons…Nous allons y réfléchir avant de s'engager… »

Sa femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. C'était toujours mieux que rien…Elle s'imbiba alors de l'odeur de son mari et releva la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un maigre sourire et passa un doigt sur sa joue en l'embrassant chastement comme pour clôturer cette discussion, au plus grand regret de Nymphadora, les yeux emplis de tristesse…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps là, c'était la fête dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Les élèves avaient ramené des bièraubeurres, du whisky pur feu, du jus de citrouille, des gâteaux, de la nourriture, pour festoyer dignement en l'honneur de leur victoire. Une grande banderole avait été attachée à l'entrée de la pièce où il avait été marqué** « A nous la victoire, vive Eliane ! »**.La jeune fille qui venait juste d'arriver sourit devant cette ovation en son nom…Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers ses coéquipiers qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras, disant qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour que la fête commence. Rien ne montrait qu'Eliane venait de pleurer quelques minutes plutôt…Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit, elle voulait profiter de ce moment au maximum avant de retourner dans ses sombres pensées et dans les limbes de son passé. Les fauteuils bleus avaient été déplacés pour laisser place à une petite piste de danse, les Bizzar's Sisters faisant office de musique de fond. Un whisky pur feu à la main qui la réchauffait, elle chercha du regard ses amies ainsi que John mais ne vit personne à part Ambre, les joues toutes rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle s'avança alors vers la jeune Corvalis qui avait apparemment un peu trop bu, prise d'un hoquet sous le regard moqueur d'Eliane.

« Alors, on ne tient pas l'alcool Ambre, dit t-elle.

-Même pas, s'arrêta la concernée par un hoquet, vrai…Oh, ça tourne…Gémit t-elle. »

Ayant pitié d'elle, elle prit son amie par le bras et l'emmena vers un fauteuil libre pour l'y faire asseoir…

« Merci, merci amour de ma vie, dit Ambre en rigolant.

-Tu es vraiment soûle ma pauvre, déclara Eliane en se retenant de rire. Où sont John et Joanne ? Questionna t-elle en espérant que son amie comprendrait.

-John et hic ! Joanne, répéta la sorcière qui posa une main sur son crâne comme pour faire passer le mal de tête, je-je les ai hic ! enfermés.

-Tu les as quoi ? S'exclama West, horrifiée.

-Enfermés, prononça Ambre en éclatant de rire. Dans un hic ! placard à balai, ajouta t-elle prise d'un nouveau fou rire.

-Mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

-On-on devait aller hic ! chercher des provisions à la cuisine hic ! et hic ! ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Alors moi hic ! d'un hic ! coup de baguette hic ! enfermés dans un placard à balais, termina Ambre en éclatant d'un rire incontrôlable. »

Eliane se tapa la main contre le front en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin ! Qui lui avait donc fourni des amis pareils ? Elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de John et Joanne en se retrouvant seuls dans un placard à balais. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent ou pire, que Rusard tombe sur eux…Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle fut retenue par la main d'Ambre :

« Reste avec moi, amour.

-Désolée Ambre, mais je dois aller chercher John et Joanne pour réparer tes bêtises et éviter un massacre.

-Tu me promets de revenir après, prononça Ambre d'une toute petite voix, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts comme une enfant prise en faute. »

Eliane sourit devant le comportement désinhibé de son amie : l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas, elle agissait assez bizarrement.

« Je reviendrai, promis ! Attend-moi ici…Et pas de bêtises surtout, ne bois pas ! Enfin si mais de l'eau…Ajouta t-elle tandis que la jeune Corvalis éclatait d'un rire cristallin sous les yeux ahuris de son amie qui se demandait si Ambre n'était pas devenue folle. »

Se frayant un chemin vers le portrait tout en secouant la tête, Eliane sortit de la salle commune sous les yeux brillants d'Ambre qui éclatait de nouveau de rire…

Au même moment, à quelques couloirs de là, seule la lumière d'un briquet qu'avait Joanne éclairait les quatre pans de mur du placard à balais sombre où ils étaient cloîtrés. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il avait pris à Ambre de les enfermer dans cette pièce minuscule ? Elle était à moitié folle. Comment allaient-ils sortir d'ici ? Et Walker qui restait assis sur cette caisse depuis le début, il ne pouvait pas se bouger un peu pour trouver une solution ? C'était bien les hommes ça, ils se tournent les pouces pendant que la femme agit ! La jeune Salder soupira d'exaspération devant la situation qui l'énervait au plus au point ! Son pire cauchemar venait d'être réalisé sans aucun doute ! Qu'avait t-elle fait à Merlin pour subir _ça _?

« Tu peux arrêter de soupirer une seule seconde ? Ça m'agace ! S'exclama John agressif.

-Je t'agace ? Eh bien tu n'as qu'à trouver une solution pour nous sortir d'ici ! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir ta baguette sur toi ? Dit férocement Joanne qui était prête à éclater et à se déchaîner sur le jeune homme.

-Je te retourne la question Salder. Tu es une sorcière aux dernières nouvelles, pourquoi n'avais-tu pas ta baguette toi aussi ? Demanda John en posant ses yeux verts sur elle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rétorqua Joanne en colère.

-Pff, réponse stupide pour une fille totalement idiote, soupira John en levant la tête.

-Puisque tu es _si intelligent_, pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ici Walker ?

-Peut être que ta stupidité est si grande qu'elle m'a contaminé ! »

Un bruit de gifle retentit alors dans le placard à balais. Joanne venait à l'instant de frapper fortement John sur la joue qui était désormais rouge, portant la marque des cinq doigts. Il se frotta alors le visage pour faire passer la douleur et leva les yeux vers celle dont les yeux flamboyaient à la flamme du briquet. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, une véritable tigresse cette fille ! Comment avait-elle osé le toucher ? Aucune fille ne l'avait traité de cette manière avant ! Pris d'un accès de fureur, John se leva et entoura ses mains autour des bras de Joanne qu'il plaqua contre le mur derrière eux, la flamme du briquet s'éteignant aussitôt lorsqu'il tomba par terre…Désormais, ils se retrouvaient dans le noir le plus complet, seules leurs respirations venaient à troubler le silence…Les bras bloqués au-dessus de sa tête par John, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou…Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de frémir en sentant le jeune homme aussi proche d'elle, son corps collé contre le sien…Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade…Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, ce n'était qu'un vantard et un arrogant, imbu de sa personne…Elle n'était rien à ses yeux, il lui avait déjà dit, pas la peine de se faire de fausses illusions…Elle ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait plus l'aimer…Doucement, elle sentit alors son souffle se mélanger au sien, l'avertissant que ses lèvres n'étaient pas loin…John ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il savait seulement qu'à l'instant même où il franchirait les derniers centimètres les séparant, il le regretterait amèrement…Alors pourquoi cette attirance irrésistible vers elle ? Un sourire s'installa sur son visage : peut être tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'une femme lui résiste. Il la voulait comme toutes les autres, l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse… C'est alors qu'au même moment on entendit le verrou de la porte faire un déclic et s'ouvrir sur Eliane qui vit Joanne mettre un coup de pied bien placé dans l'anatomie du jeune homme… John se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, puis tourna ses yeux vers Joanne qui dit :

« La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me toucher, ce sera cent fois pire Walker ! Sache que tes souffrances ne font que commencer ! »

Sur ces paroles, la rouquine se retourna, ses cheveux voltigeant, remercia Eliane puis partit en direction de la salle commune, tandis que la jeune West regardait John en se retenant de rire et déclara :

« Je crois que tu l'as bien mérité celle-là, John.

-Merci pour ta solidarité Ely, répondit t-il en marchant avec difficulté, sous le regard rieur de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est franchement pas marrant, ça fait vachement mal…

-Tu m'aurais dis le contraire, ça m'aurait légèrement étonnée, dit Eliane qui laissa John assis le long du mur, pour reprendre un peu contenance. Je vais rejoindre Joanne, je crois que tu ferais mieux de l'éviter maintenant…On se revoit tout à l'heure si tu arrives bien sûr à marcher… »

John bougonna alors dans sa barbe naissante, comme quoi les filles étaient des sadiques sans cœur…Joanne, quant à elle, était furieuse et c'était peu dire ! Elle avait failli se laisser embrasser par ce crétin ! Si Eliane était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, il lui aurait fait du bouche à bouche…Beurk…La rouquine secoua alors la tête, elle avait échappé au pire et en plus, elle s'était bien vengée de Walker…Hum, peut être devrait-elle remercier Ambre pour cette petite farce…Décidément, son amie faisait des choses bien extravagantes. Les enfermer dans un placard à balais…Et la prochaine fois que ferait-elle ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas imaginer, avec l'esprit tordu d'Ambre…Elle arriva alors à la salle commune de Serdaigle suivie de près par Eliane. Celles ci retrouvèrent leur amie entourée de verres d'eau et d'une bièraubeurre. Ambre avait toujours le teint rougi par la chaleur et l'alcool…Joanne lui arracha alors son verre et dit :

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'enfermer avec Walker ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ma parole ?

-Tu devrais voir hic ! ta tête, éclata de rire la jeune Corvalis. Elle est à mourir hic ! de rire.

-Fais gaffe que ce ne soit pas toi qui meurt de mes propres mains si tu me refais un coup tordu de ce genre ! Dit Joanne tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil, véritablement furieuse.

-Ah ah, je parie que vous hic ! vous vous êtes embrassés hic !

-Pas du tout ! S'insurgea Joanne le regard noir envers son amie.

-Rohh hic ! Avoue que tu es amoureuse de lui, dit Ambre

-Tu délires ma pauvre, c'est l'alcool qui te fait fabuler ainsi !

-Oh la menteuse, elle hic ! est amoureuse. Oh la menteuse, hic ! elle est amoureuse…Répéta inlassablement la jeune Corvalis en ne cessant de rire.

-Fais la taire, par pitié, Eliane, prononça Jo. Elle prit alors un verre d'eau et le renversa sur la tête d'Ambre qui arrêta aussitôt de rire et de parler. »

Le silence était absolu entre les trois amies. Ambre était comme figée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était complètement trempée et semblait s'être soudain calmée au plus grand bonheur d'Eliane et de Joanne. Leur joie fut de courte durée, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Ambre rigolait à gorge déployée …La soirée allait être longue….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Dans l'appartement du couple Lupin, Remus était assis dans son fauteuil favori entrain de lire le dossier de son élève, tandis que Nymphadora préparait le dîner avec l'aide d'un elfe. Il lisait attentivement ce qu'il y était écrit…Apparemment, la jeune Eliane vivait avec pour seul parent son père, sa mère étant morte dans un accident de voiture il y a maintenant dix ans alors que la fillette se trouvait elle aussi dans le véhicule. Selon son dossier médical, elle allait voir tous les mois Mr Bones à l'infirmerie…Remus fronça alors les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-elle aller rencontrer ce médicomage tous les mois ? Elle était malade ? Pourtant ce n'était pas marqué dans son dossier...Peut être que s'il demandait à Mme Pomfresh, elle lui en dirait plus…Il lut alors la fin du parchemin qui indiquait que c'était un bon élément etc. Il n'avait pas appris grand chose, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Alors comme ça, elle vivait seule avec son père…Il se rappela alors de la forme que l'Epouvantard avait pris en face d'elle au tout début de la rentrée…Un homme qui semblait la terrifier…Puis il s'était ensuite transformé en une femme blonde…Et si c'était ses parents ? Oui, son hypothèse tenait la route…Mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur de son père ? Il devait réfléchir et réunir tous les éléments un à un…Eliane était une sorcière née de parents moldus, sa mère Anna Ginger était morte dans un accident de voiture et sa fille s'en était sortie vivante…Elle vivait seule avec son père et, depuis le début de la rentrée, il avait des soupçons sur une blessure à la jambe ; ce qui se révélait vrai vu sa réaction quand il l'avait interpellée à ce sujet…Que lui avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui, qu'elle était tombée…Hum, peut être était-ce vrai…Mais si au lieu de tomber seule quelqu'un l'avait poussé ? Ce qui expliquerait sa peur d'aller à l'infirmerie…Non, ça ne collait pas, elle ne serait pas effrayée seulement pour cette blessure. Il lui suffisait d'inventer un beau mensonge à Pom-Pom et elle ne dirait rien sauf…Sauf si la blessure n'était pas ordinaire…Ou alors pire encore, elle en avait peut être d'autre ! Remus soupira profondément, il avait trop peu d'élément en main…Ce n'était que des hypothèses, il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça…A son plus grand regret, il allait falloir attendre que quelque chose vienne confirmer ses soupçons…Attendre…Mais combien de temps ? Le sorcier referma le dossier scolaire d'Eliane et le reposa sur la table basse. Bientôt les réponses viendraient par elles-mêmes…

--

_Et voilà un news chapitre en boite, hum alors qu'en avez-vous pensé…Selon vous Remus va t-il trouver ? Et va t-il accepter d'avoir un enfant avec Tonks ? Que va t-il se passer ? Et John et Joanne vont-il sortir ensemble un jour ? Qui est l'amoureux d'Ambre, indice donné dans ce chapitre…De nouvelle révélation au prochain chapitre, Tracy attaque verbalement Eliane et lance des rumeurs puis l'humiliera…John et Joanne se déteste plus que tout…Sirius se rapproche de la jeune West…Rencontre avec le docteur Bones…ect…La suite dans une semaine !! Mercredi prochain…Chapitre 5 : La Vengeance de Spencer._

_Lia-Sail._


	6. La Vengeance de Spencer

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 19

**Chapitre non Corrigé par Gwen, par moi, seulement.**

**Hello All The People !**

Voici, le nouveau chapitre, publié plus rapidement. Désormais, je vais publier un chapitre voir deux par semaines, bah oui, j'ai une sacré avance. Seul bémol...Les chapitres ne seront pas corrigés par ma bêta...Mais seulement par moi...Je remplacerais par la suite les chapitres corrigés par Gwen...

C'est à vous de décider...Chapitre corrigé par ma correctrice _(une fois par mois),_ chapitre corrigé uniquement par moi, deux fois par semaine au grand maximum...Bon, je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes mais quelques unes arrivent toujours à passer à travers mon detecteur _(mes yeux en l'occurence)..._

Ce chapitre est un tournant de la fic...Et oui, Sirius commence clairement à s'interesser à notre héroine...Les fana de Sirinouchet en puissance, vous allez être servis pour la fin...Sinon, on en apprend plus sur Eliane dans ce chapitre...

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Ribika666 - Tititaisant - Nini - Elayna Black - Aodren - Anananne - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Strawberries-X - Sandy123 and Pouille_.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne et agréable lecture.

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Vengeance de Spencer !**

Une semaine et demi était passée depuis le match des Serdaigle contre les Gryffondor. Depuis leur victoire l'équipe gagnante avait de grands espoirs de remporter la coupe de fin d'année ! Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient...L'euphorie et la joie avaient été reportées sur tous les supporters ! Quant aux Gryffondor, ils étaient d'une humeur maussade et depuis le groupe de Spencer ruminait tranquillement dans son coin. Surtout Tracy ! Elle était furieuse que sa pire ennemie lui eût raflé la victoire sous ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas Eliane, elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, cette fille l'horripilait ! West représentait tout ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie : des amis, l'amour, l'intelligence…Elle avait eu une mère qui l'avait aimée alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien…Ses parents trop pris dans leur travail ne s'étaient jamais occupés d'elle ! Ils se moquaient bien de savoir si elle réussissait en cours ou bien si elle avait gagné un match de Quidditch…Il n'y avait que leur entreprise et l'argent qui comptaient à leurs yeux…Elle vivait dans un monde superficiel. Marie et Adina n'étaient qu'avec _elle_ pour bien se faire voir et non par pure ou simple amitié. Tracy n'aimait pas spécialement sa vie et elle enviait les autres comme Eliane et ses amies. Pourtant c'était un bonheur si simple mais impossible pour elle…La plupart des élèves la détestaient, d'autre l'admiraient, les garçons tournaient autour d'elle comme des vautours sauf _lui…_Elle ne saurait dire si elle l'aimait ou pas, mais Tracy n'avait que _lui_ en tête et il fallait justement qu'il soit le meilleur ami de cette _West_. La vie lui en voulait sans aucun doute ! La jeune Spencer soupira longuement, marchant à travers les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, bientôt ce seraient les vacances de Noël et elle allait de nouveau se retrouver seule chez elle…C'était déprimant ! Elle préférait encore rester à Poudlard ! Au moins ici, elle avait l'attention de quelques personnes alors que chez elle ce n'était que le vide total. Non, elle n'aimait pas sa vie et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : avoir ses Aspics faire une carrière de Médicomage et s'installer dans son appartement…Seulement elle doutait fortement d'arriver à faire ce métier qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Ses notes étaient déplorables et elle avait trop de fierté pour demander de l'aide à un autre élève. Elle préférait encore mourir que de s'abaisser à solliciter une personne pour du soutien dans quelques matières, en l'occurrence la métamorphose et les sortilèges. La Gryffondor releva la tête tout en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds à l'arrière, réfléchissant au moyen d'humilier West…Elle avait trouvé la solution seulement comment faire pour aborder ce sujet ? Elle voulait tellement se venger, la blesser au plus profond de son être ! On pouvait dire que sur ce coup son père lui avait été utile, il lui avait révélé une chose bien intéressante cet été…Une chose peu glorieuse pour la Serdaigle dont Spencer était sûre d'une chose, elle s'en mordrait les doigts !

Pendant ce temps là, Eliane se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner où Joanne, Ambre ainsi que John l'attendaient. Une fois installée à table, elle remarqua que l'atmosphère était assez palpable, que s'était-il encore passé pour que tout le monde fît ces têtes d'enterrement ? Elle posa son regard sur Ambre qui lui montra d'un signe de tête John et Joanne. Une dispute pour changer…

« Bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Puis-je savoir sur quoi portait votre dispute cette fois-ci ? Demanda Eliane exaspérée.

-Joanne a quitté son petit copain. Répondit Ambre en trempant une tartine dans son café.

-Encore, dit la jeune West, mais cela ne faisait qu'une journée que tu sortais avec, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? Questionna t-elle. »

-Ce crétin ne connaissait pas Within Temptation. Marmonna Joanne dans son bol. »

Eliane, étonnée par la raison quelque peu absurde et comique de son amie, recracha alors tout son jus de citrouille sur John sous le rire hilare de Joanne qui tapait à présent du poing sur la table tellement elle rigolait. La jeune West rougit ne sachant pas où se mettre devant le regard furieux de John qui s'essuyait le visage…

« Hum, désolé John, vraiment j'en n'ai pas fais exprès…

-Ce n'est pas grave Ely, c'est à cause de Salder qui change de copain comme de chemise. Répondit le jeune Walker.

-C'est mon problème, ça ne te concerne pas aux dernières nouvelles ! D'autant plus que je te ferais remarquer que tu es mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale alors que toi aussi tu changes de partenaire comme de chemise ! Monsieur je sais tout ! S'exclama Joanne en serrant fortement les poings alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Sauf que _moi,_ je ne quitte pas mes copines parce qu'elles ne connaissent pas un simple groupe de Moldu ! Sache pour ta pauvre cervelle de moineau que ton copain était un sorcier de sang-pur ! Il ne pouvait donc rien connaître sur les moldus ! Rétorqua cyniquement John avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le moineau ? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi en la matière, voire pire ! Tu traites les filles comme des morceaux de viande ! Une fois que tu as couché avec _elle_s, tu les jettes ! Tu n'es qu'un _salaud_, voilà tout ! Siffla Joanne alors que John semblait bouillir intérieurement.

-Vous savez, dit Ambre en buvant son café l'air de rien, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez, attirant les regards de ces amis sur elle, c'est vrai, vous vous disputez pour un rien, vous aimez les relations de quelques jours et en plus John est parfait pour toi Joanne, il connaît Within Temptation, ta plus grande passion. A quand le mariage ? Demanda Ambre en reposant son bol avec un sourire narquois.

-Quand les poules auront des dents ! Dit rageusement Joanne qui semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge de son amie.

-Tu peux être certaine que très prochainement les poules en auront. Répondit la jeune Corvalis les yeux pétillants de malice alors qu'elle se recevait un coup de pied de la part d'Eliane qui ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenimât encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

-Sortir avec elle, s'étrangla John avec dégoût, plutôt mourir !

-Pourtant tu ne disais pas ça il y une semaine ! Répliqua Eliane avec mystère, n'aimant pas la façon dont il traitait Joanne.

-Que, quoi ? S'insurgea t-il horrifié sous la mine intéressée d'Ambre.

-Tu m'as très comprise John, ne joue pas au chat et à la souris avec moi. Dit la jeune West en posant durement son regard sur son meilleur ami qui semblait passer du rouge au blanc. »

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute sous les regards ahuris d'Ambre et de Joanne. Elles n'avaient jamais vu le jeune homme agir ainsi. Apparemment si John avait une certaine tendance à surprotéger Eliane, celle-ci semblait savoir le remettre à sa place quand il le fallait et en quelques mots, montrant ainsi la grande complicité qui les liait. Il savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Il avait failli embrasser Joanne quelques jours plus tôt sans trop savoir pourquoi et il devait admettre que cela ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Eliane les avait surpris dans une fâcheuse situation, surtout _lui_…Il repensa alors à cette fameuse soirée deux ans auparavant, quand Joanne lui avait avoué ces sentiments…Il ne l'avait dit à personne, gardant tout ça pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas ! Il ne l'utilisait même pas contre Salder et pourtant il aurait pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait été terriblement méchant envers elle en ce jour de novembre, il lui avait craché tout son venin à la figure…Il se souvenait de ce sentiment qui l'avait hanté durant de nombreux jours, de la peur…Peur qu'une fille pût l'aimer…Peur de s'engager dans une relation alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Depuis Joanne et lui ne cessaient de se disputer, se déclarant mutuellement leur haine. Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre Salder, ce qu'il avait fait ou dit n'était pas justifiable, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile de la pire espèce et surtout comme un sang-pur. Si Eliane venait à le savoir, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il venait à regretter qu'Eliane fût arrivée à ce _moment précis_ alors qu'il allait l'embrasser…Il aurait voulu goûter à ses lèvres mais d'un autre côté il était aussi heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait…Tant de sentiments contradictoires, il ne savait plus où il en était. Néanmoins il était certain d'une chose : il ne sortirait jamais avec cette rouquine ! Seulement, ne jamais dire jamais….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers leur classe, Eliane alla vers l'infirmerie. Elle était dispensée de cours toute la matinée, ayant son rendez-vous mensuel avec son médicomage. Elle traînait un peu des pieds, la jeune West n'aimait pas particulièrement ces séances, parfois elle en sortait toute chamboulée. Mr.Bones avait cette particularité de poser les bonnes questions, remettant toujours Eliane en question…En plus la jeune West savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler de ses cauchemars et peut-être aussi de cette phrase dont elle s'était souvenue dernièrement. Elle avait l'étrange impression que son père ne s'adressait pas elle quand il disait « _Je t'avais interdit de faire de la magie ! _». Et pourtant à qui d'autre pouvait t-il parler ? Où avait-elle entendu cette phrase ? Il y a très longtemps, sûrement avant son accident…Pourquoi avait-elle tout oublié ? _« Il est si simple pour un enfant de tout oublier quand il ne peut pas supporter ce qu'il vit »…_Avait-elle renié une partie de sa vie parce que c'était trop dur pour elle ? Qu'avait-elle vécu de si grave pour tout oublier ? Est-ce que son père la frappait déjà quand elle était toute petite ? Ou avait-il seulement commencé après la mort de sa mère, comme pour la punir de lui avoir enlevé sa femme ? Elle ne savait plus, elle voulait comprendre et à la fois fuir cette réalité qui ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de la faire frissonner. Elle avait peur de se souvenir…Eliane fonça alors dans une personne qu'elle reconnut aussitôt :

« Laura ! Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées et…

-Est-ce si difficile pour toi de m'appeler par mon nom ? Siffla Floyd qui apparemment sortait de l'infirmerie.

-Désolé. Je pensais que vu qu'on était souvent ensemble en métamorphose, je pouvais t'appeler par ton prénom.

-C'est Floyd pour toi ainsi que tous les autres, je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes ! Décréta Laura avec agressivité.

-Je comprends, soupira-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sors de l'infirmerie, remarqua Eliane ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. »

Laura sembla quelque peu déstabilisée par la question de la Serdaigle qui le vit clairement. C'était assez étonnant qu'un renseignement aussi simple sur sa santé pût la mettre dans cet état…A moins qu'elle n'eût personne pour s'en inquiéter ? Peut-être était-ce juste _ça _qui manquait terriblement à la jeune Gryffondor : de l'amitié et de l'amour. La jeune Floyd quant à elle, était vraiment surprise par cette question qu'on ne lui avait pas posée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant….D'une nature assez timide, elle avait des difficultés à aller vers les gens puis avec le temps, elle était devenue taciturne, renfermée et glaciale avec les autres…Seuls ses parents réussissaient à lui donner le sourire, seulement ils n'étaient plus là…Elle était seule…Toujours et encore et elle s'y était faite. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux au souvenir de sa famille morte. Pourquoi voulait-_elle _lui parler ou devenir son amie ? Tout le monde la fuyait sauf _elle_, c'était à rien n'y comprendre, à croire que cette fille aimait particulièrement se faire repousser…Peut être devrait-elle commencer à faire confiance aux gens ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et déclara :

« Oui je vais bien, mentit-elle, et toi, pourquoi vas-tu à l'infirmerie ?

-J'ai, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon médicomage. Répondit Eliane quelque peu embarrassée et heureuse que Laura eût répondue à sa question, même si elle semblait peu convaincue par le fait qu'elle allât bien.

La jeune Floyd hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sans laisser le temps à Eliane de placer une phrase ou un mot, elle partit tout en la saluant. West la regarda quelques minutes, déconcertée par le comportement de Laura, puis reprit sa route vers l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit avec le sourire puis l'emmena vers une salle à part où Mr.Bones l'attendait déjà. Il était assis sur une chaise, un carnet de note en face de lui, une plume dans sa main et le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Le sorcier était assez grand, les cheveux châtains et les yeux gris, il devait avoir aux alentours de quarante ans. Sous l'œil attentif de son médicomage elle s'assit en face de lui tandis que Pom-Pom referma la porte, les laissant seuls.

« Comment-vas tu Eliane ? Demanda son médicomage avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Assez bien. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sembles très fatiguée, remarqua t-il en l'observant attentivement. Tu dors mal la nuit ? Ou sont-ce les cours qui t'épuisent ?

-Un peu de tout, avec le Quidditch, les cours et, et la nuit je dors mal, c'est vrai. Admit t-elle

-J'ai en effet appris que tu avais remporté le dernier match, je te félicite. Déclara Mr.Bones décrochant un énorme sourire à sa patiente, la mettant ainsi à l'aise pour le reste de la séance. Et pour ton sommeil, que se passe t-il ? Cela fait longtemps que ça dure ?

-Depuis début août, avoua t-elle en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ? Demanda t-il en la réprimandant légèrement.

-Je n'osais pas, je pensais, je pensais que ça allait passer et que ce n'était pas grand chose…Confia t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

-Mais…Encouragea t-il en notant ce que disait la jeune West.

-Toutes les nuits je fais des mauvais rêves qui me font mal dormir. J'ai…j'ai l'impression de revivre quelque chose qui me donne la chair de poule. Murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Explique-toi, que vois-tu dans tes rêves ? Et selon toi quels évènements a pu les déclencher ? Interrogea t-il intrigué par ces nouveaux éléments.

-Dans ces rêves, commença Eliane la gorge nouée, tout est noir, je suis, je crois que je suis couchée dans un lit et j'entends comme de l'orage en bruit de fond. J'ai peur et l'atmosphère me semble si austère… je vois alors…je…

-Prends ton temps Eliane, dit Mr.Bones, en voyant l'émotion la submerger.

-Je vois une main avancer vers moi, elle est très grande, j'ai peur, alors je me cache sous les draps mais…mais la main retire les draps et j'entends des paroles murmurer à mon oreille. Révéla-t-elle, tremblant légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu entends ces paroles ?

-Non, je ne peux pas. Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Tu ne peux ou tu ne veux pas ? Questionna t-il les sourcils froncés.

-….. »

-Mr.Bones soupira devant la réponse à sa question qui était très claire, elle refusait d'entendre les paroles, elle faisait une sorte barrage contre le rêve en lui-même ou plutôt un souvenir qui revenait en elle. Eliane fuyait de nouveau la réalité ! Seulement cette fois-ci sa mémoire refaisait surface qu'elle le veuille ou pas, elle allait devoir accepter et apprendre à vivre avec son passé. La vérité allait éclater bien plutôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru, bientôt elle saurait que sa mère était enceinte lors de l'accident et elle voudrait savoir pour l'enfant….Que pourrait-il lui dire ? La vérité ou la lui cacher ? Il chassa d'un battement cil ces pensées, chaque chose en son temps…Il reporta son attention sur sa patiente qui semblait réellement bouleversée. Les jours prochains seraient difficiles pour elle, il allait falloir la rencontrer plus souvent à présent, pour l'aider au mieux devant toutes ces questions qu'elle devait se poser…

« Eliane ? Appela t-il s'attirant son regard. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que ces rêves ne sont pas anodins, tes souvenirs d'enfance sont en train de reprendre leur place. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ne pouvant pas parler sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant cette réalité qui lui éclatait au visage.

« Pour l'instant tu réussis à faire barrage sur certaines choses, mais ce souvenir va se faire de plus en plus précis au fil des jours, quoi que tu voies Eliane, tu devras l'accepter. Déclara t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, ces rêves me mettent dans un état d'angoisse. Ce que je suis en train de revivre, c'est horrible, je le sais…je ne veux pas…Marmonna t-elle douloureusement.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire, je t'avais prévenu qu'un jour ce moment allait arriver. Je sais que ça va être dur d'y faire face, mais je serais là, et tu auras tes amis.

-Non, ils ne savent rien et c'est mieux ainsi ! Décréta Eliane avec véhémence.

-Eliane ! Réprimanda son médicomage, à quoi ça sert de garder tout ça pour toi ? Parles-en à John ou une amie de confiance pour avoir un soutien. Je ne peux pas être là tout le temps pour toi. Tu sais comme il est important, de ne pas te renfermer sur toi. Surtout dans une période pareille !

-Est-ce, est-ce que les enfants peuvent oublier des choses parce que c'est trop difficile à vivre pour eux ? Demanda timidement la jeune West en changeant habilement de sujet.

-Oui et tu en fais partie. Tu n'as pas oublié à cause de l'accident mais à cause d'un événement traumatisant pour une petite fille déjà trop fragilisée. Tu as alors rejeté tes souvenirs et tu es devenue muette durant de nombreux mois. Ta peur des hommes est sans aucun doute en relation avec ce souvenir. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux devant cette révélation. Mais qu'était réellement sa vie ? Elle avait l'impression que tout allait se dérober sous ses pas dans les mois suivants. Qu'elle allait tout perdre ! Qu'avait-elle vécu dans son enfance ? Et si tous ses souvenirs allaient la détruire lentement, redevenir ce qu'elle était enfant après son accident…Si elle n'avait pas la force d'assumer cette partie de sa vie ? Qu'allait t-elle faire ? Ce n'était pas juste, ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale comme toutes les filles de son âge ? Avoir un petit copain, des parents aimants ? Etait-elle destinée à souffrir continuellement ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Eliane déglutit passablement à cette simple pensée…Peut être le fait d'avoir tué sa mère ? Peut être le méritait-elle après tout…Elle fut alors détournée de ses pensées par son médicomage.

« Est-ce une main d'homme ou de femme ? Demanda t-il judicieusement. »

La Serdaigle réfléchit, elle n'aurait su dire, cette main lui faisait tellement peur, qu'elle ne la regardait pas longtemps mais selon la taille et la corpulence, elle dirait plutôt :

« Une main d'homme.

-Bien et quel est l'événement qui aurait pu te faire avoir ce déclic ? »

Eliane se mordit les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire _ça, _non, que penserait-il d'elle ? Cela en dévoilait trop sur sa vie ! Il fallait qu'elle mentît, qu'elle modifiât…

« Je crois que c'est lorsque je suis allée aux courses, un jeune homme m'a abordé et s'est un peu trop collé à moi, il avait mis sa main sur…sur mes fesses. »

Et voilà on revenait au même problème, les hommes, à croire qu'elle ne les aimait pas, qu'elle les haïssait ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusait t-elle toute approche de leur part ou attouchement ? Et si…si elle aimait les filles ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas aimer les femmes, elle s'en serait rendue compte ! Seulement il y avait de quoi se remettre en question…

Elle soupira profondément ne sachant plus où elle en était, complètement perdue dans une véritable impasse. La jeune West entendit alors son médicomage lui prescrire une potion de sommeil ainsi qu'un mot la libérant des cours pour le reste de la journée afin de se reposer. Il lui fixa un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain et au moindre problème, elle devait en parler à Mme Pomfresh qui lui en ferait part. Mr.Bones lui souhaita alors une bonne journée et du courage pour la suite des événements…Heureuse de sortir assez rapidement de cette séance, elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour porter le mot, qui la dispensait des cours, à son directeur. Eliane n'était pas véritablement enjouée de revoir le professeur Lupin en privé à cause de leur dernière conversation…Il était beaucoup trop curieux à son goût ! Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur Black…

« Miss West ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sirius légèrement intrigué en remarquant qu'elle tenait une fiole de potion dans sa main.

-Je reviens juste de l'infirmerie, je dois donner ça au professeur Lupin, est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Sirius se retourna alors vers l'intérieur de la pièce et cria :

« Remus ! Viens ici, une élève pour toi ! Sinon comment allez-vous Miss ? Rien de grave j'espère ? S'enquit Black quelque peu inquiet.

-Non, non, dit rapidement Eliane en secouant la tête, juste une visite mensuelle avec mon médicomage, la routine, déclara t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et laissa la place à Remus qui fut étonné de voir une Eliane assez fatiguée

« Que-puis-je pour vous Miss ? »

Pour simple réponse Eliane lui tendit le mot. Moony lut attentivement le parchemin signé de Mr.Bones, écrivant que la jeune fille était dispensée de cours suite à leur entretien pour des raisons personnelles. Remus aurait bien voulu en savoir plus. Sirius, qui était resté derrière son ami, avait lu lui aussi par-dessus son épaule tout en lançant un drôle de regard à Eliane qui attendait patiemment.

« Bien, dit Remus, il n'y a aucun problème Miss, je préviendrai le reste des professeurs. Est-ce que votre Médicomage est toujours ici ?

-Euh oui, sûrement. Répondit-elle surprise par cette question.

-Allez-vous reposer Eliane, vous semblez vraiment épuisée comme le fait remarquer Mr.Bones. Bonne journée à vous.

-Merci, à vous aussi professeurs. Répondit t-elle à l'attention de Remus et Sirius, qui la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparût au détour d'un couloir. »

Remus fourra alors le mot dans sa poche et sortit de la salle des professeurs sous l'œil médusé de Sirius qui le poursuivit, lui demandant où il allait ainsi ? Son ami lui dit tout simplement, qu'il allait voir le médicomage de la jeune West, ayant des questions à lui poser. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Padfoot entra avec Moony dans l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il comprendrait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre...

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que Sirius et Remus étaient allés voir le Medicomage d'Eliane. Les cours étaient terminés et le dîner dans la grande salle venait de débuter…Sirius n'avait pas trop la tête à manger ce soir. Il remarqua bien vite que son ami était un peu dans le même état que lui. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à être bouleversé par ce que leur avait révélé le sorcier. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une élève pût avoir vécu de telles choses. Et depuis que Remus lui avait rapporté ses doutes sur la blessure de la jeune West, Sirius ne cessait de se poser plein de questions au point de lui embrouiller l'esprit et lui couper l'appétit. Comment pouvait-on perdre une partie de sa mémoire ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de si horrible que ça ? C'était ce que croyait le médicomage…Mais quoi ? Et la blessure qu'elle avait, pourquoi la cachait-elle ? Ou plutôt les blessures, il en avait vu sur son poignet aussi…Etrangement Sirius repensa à sa vie d'enfant et d'adolescent avec ses parents qui avaient la main leste en matière de sortilèges et de coups quand il désobéissait…Il cachait alors ses marques à ses amis avec des sortilèges de dissimulation, crèmes et autres mensonges…Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Eliane faisait exactement la même chose que lui dans sa jeunesse…Est-ce qu'elle se faisait battre ? Battre par son père ? Padfoot grimaça à cette idée un peu horrifiante à ses yeux…Quelqu'un aurait fini par le remarquer, par exemple ses amis qui traînaient toujours avec elle. Non, il se faisait de fausses idées, alors pourquoi doutait-il encore…Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? En savoir plus sur elle …

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cette histoire ne le regardait pas, la jeune West n'était pas son élève mais celle de Remus ! Il pouvait aider son ami mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Il fut alors détourné de ses songes en voyant arriver la jeune fille dans la grande salle et s'installer avec ses amis à la table des Serdaigle. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Comment pouvait-elle paraître aussi joyeuse ? D'ailleurs elle était vraiment jolie en son genre quand elle souriait, étonnant qu'elle n'eût pas de petit ami ou même des prétendants…Les lèvres du beau brun ténébreux s'étirèrent lentement, observant minutieusement Eliane qui parlait avec ce jeune garçon qui était souvent avec elle. Le même qui se disputait chaque matin avec Joanne Salder, quel était son nom ? Ah oui ! John Walker. Hum, un peu trop blond à son goût ! Sirius secoua alors la tête énergiquement comme pour chasser au plus vite ses idées farfelues. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire qu'il était jaloux de ce gamin, n'importe quoi vraiment ! Il sentit alors une main froide sur son front, le ramenant sur terre :

« Il n'a pas de fièvre pourtant, dit la voix de sa cousine, tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne touches pas ton assiette et c'est assez rare de ta part, remarqua t-elle astucieusement.

-Hein ? Dit Sirius en regardant son plat, et alors je n'ai pas faim ça arrive à tout le monde !

-Pas faim, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal, tu as toujours faim Sirius, tu es un ventre sur patte ! Déclara Nymphadora en le menaçant de sa fourchette.

-Mais pas du tout !! S'exclama Padfoot.

-Oh j'ai compris, prononça t-elle, tu fais un régime c'est ça ! Mais fallait me le dire tout de suite cousin ! C'est vrai que tu aurais pris un peu de poids…Dit-elle songeuse en le regardant de haut en bas.

-QUOI ?? Mais je n'ai pas grossi, ma ligne est aussi parfaite qu'avant !

-Hum ça reste à voir, souffla t'elle narquoise, alors à quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas toucher à ton assiette ? Je sais ! S'écria Nymphadora victorieuse sous le regard ahuri de son mari. Sirius est tombé amoureux ! »

Remus qui était en train de boire de la bierreaubeurre recracha tout, se demandant réellement où sa femme allait pécher toutes ces idées ! Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, d'aussi loin qu'il connaissait Sirius, jamais il n'était tombé amoureux. Juste des relations de quelques jours. Apparemment il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne et cela convenait parfaitement à l'animagus, qui ne s'était jamais sentit prêt à s'engager dans une relation de longue haleine avec une femme…Les femmes qui étaient beaucoup trop compliquées à son goût ! Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il vit trois de ses élèves se diriger vers la jeune West et ses amis. En effet le groupe de Spencer venait tout juste de se positionner derrière Eliane et Ambre qui se retournèrent au signe de tête de Joanne…

« Alors West, on se permet de sécher les cours maintenant !

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Spencer, rétorqua sèchement John n'aimant vraiment pas la façon dont elle attaquait sa meilleure amie. »

Celle-ci éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves qui visualisaient désormais la joute verbale entre les deux différents groupes.

« Si tu savais ce que ta _chère_ et _grande amie_ traficotait cet été, tu ferais une toute autre tête, mon très cher _John_. Je suppose que tu lui as dis _Eliane_, déclara Spencer sournoisement. »

La concernée était en train de blanchir à vue d'œil sous les yeux de tous. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Comment Spencer pouvait-elle savoir où elle avait travaillé l'été précédent ? Comment ? A moins que ce ne fût du bluff…

« Mais après tout, qui pourrait bien t'en vouloir de travailler dans un _cabaret malfamé_ de Londres pour pouvoir te payer ces…loques… La _grande_ Eliane si _irréprochable_, qui travaille dans un milieu entouré d'hommes ou plutôt de pervers ! Ce n'est pas trop dur de se laisser toucher par eux quand tu les sers ? Demanda Spencer fière de la portée de son coup. »

Eliane ferma les yeux et la bouche, sentant la nausée monter en elle lentement. Tout le monde chuchotait et la regardait tandis que ses amis semblaient ne savoir quoi dire devant cette révélation, surtout John qui était resté pantois sur son banc.

« Oh qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai fait une gaffe apparemment, que suis-je bête… Minauda t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche sous les rires hilares de ces amies. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dévoile à tout le monde, hein _Eliane_ ? Comme par exemple ton père qui est un ivrogne de bas étage. Dommage pour toi qu'il ait la main aussi leste sur la bouteille, mon père n'en aurait pas autant su quand il l'a rencontré au bar durant les vacances d'été. Tu ne dis rien, tu as perdu ta langue ? A moins que tu l'ais trop utilisé cet été dans cet infâme cabaret… »

Eliane bouillonnait de rage, elle se leva sous les regards de tous, se plantant devant Spencer le sourire narquois sur les lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, puis la gifla fortement devant tout le monde dans la grande salle qui était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu diras le bonjour à ton père de ma part, je l'ai souvent vu au cabaret et tu as bien raison, c'est un sale pervers ! Déclara t-elle fortement.»

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille se retourna laissant une Tracy stoïque, essayant d'enregistrer les paroles de son ennemie. Elle avait réussit à humilier Eliane en un coup de maître mais elle venait aussi de se ridiculiser…Décidément quoi qu'elle fît, cette fille avait une sacrée répartie mais aussi une grande dignité. La jeune West était sortie la tête droite, se dirigeant vers les grandes portes, puis une fois hors de vue, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement, elle courut loin, loin de tout…Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs désertiques de Poudlard, ses cheveux volaient dans sa course folle, la menant dehors alors que la pluie tombait à flot en cette journée d'octobre. L'eau traversa ses vêtements très rapidement et dégoulinant dans ses cheveux trempés ou encore sur son visage…D'un pas lourd, elle avança vers un arbre non loin du lac, puis s'écroula sur le sol. A genoux dans l'herbe mouillée, serrant de toutes ses forces une touffe de verdure dans sa main, la tête baissée, les larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues se mêlant à la pluie d'automne. Elle avait été humiliée devant tout le monde, non seulement devant ses amis, mais aussi les élèves et les professeurs, qu'allaient-il penser d'elle ? Oui, elle travaillait dans un cabaret mais pas avec plaisir, c'était le seul boulot qu'elle avait pu trouver…Un boulot qui demandait de servir les gens en petite tenue et dont parfois les mains baladeuses se faisaient avides. C'était depuis ce temps là que ses cauchemars avaient commencé…Mais elle avait besoin de ce boulot, sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas se payer ses fournitures scolaires, ses crèmes ou encore payer la part de logement à son père…Même si parfois elle se disait que la rue serait encore préférable à son cinglé de père. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte pour en parler à John et surtout il aurait commencé à se poser des questions sur sa vie chez _elle_…Et maintenant…Maintenant ils savaient tous…Même que son père était un alcoolique ! Des sanglots mortifiés s'échappèrent de sa bouche, alors qu'elle tapa rageusement du poing par terre…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une vie facile ? Pourquoi es-tu partie maman ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte avec toi ? Cela aurait été simple…Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Au même moment un éclair zébra le ciel et l'orage gronda au loin…Eliane semblait comme pétrifiée, lui rappelant son cauchemar « _Sois douce Eliane_ »…Elle mit alors ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour s'empêcher d'entendre ces voix qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit « _Maman t'aime _»….Elle voulait revoir sa mère, être dans ces bras, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur… « _On l'appellera Elizabeth _»… Doucement elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se balançant de droite à gauche comme une petite fille. La pluie engourdissait tout son corps, elle avait si chaud mais à la fois si froid…Elle était gelée, gelée de l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression de faire une chute directe aux enfers…Eliane fixait de ses yeux le lac en face d'elle, cela serait terriblement simple d'aller dans l'eau et de se noyer surtout qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Mais il y avait cette force, cette volonté en elle, qui lui disait de continuer à se battre, de garder espoir, rien n'était perdu dans la vie. Un jour elle serait heureuse, véritablement heureuse…Seulement à cet instant, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : rester seule et ne pas parler….

Eliane entendit alors des pas arriver vers elle, celle-ci ne se retourna même pas, s'en fichant largement de qui ça pouvait être. Elle sentit une cape chaude se poser sur ses épaules sentant l'odeur de la cannelle.

« Vous devriez rentrer Eliane. Dit une voix d'homme d'âge mûr, elle fronça des sourcils cherchant à reconnaître cette voix. »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas envie de parler…Elle voulait rester dans son mutisme. L'homme la contourna et se planta devant elle alors que la Serdaigle ne leva pas un seul instant la tête. Le sorcier s'agenouilla et là, elle vit le professeur Black qui l'observait de ses yeux gris aciers. Elle détourna très vite le visage, ne se laissant pas amadouer, s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle Eliane était très forte : c'était de ne pas parler, elle avait réussi durant un an, alors quelques minutes n'était rien pour elle. Sirius ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer, elle ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Alors qu'il avança une main pour relever son visage, il perçut un éclat de peur dans ses yeux puis elle recula jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre. Padfoot était étonné et c'était peu dire, jamais il n'avait vu une telle réaction chez une fille, comme si elle avait peur d'être touchée. Comment était-ce possible si elle travaillait réellement dans un cabaret ? Eliane se releva alors précipitamment, prête à s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de Sirius qui l'attrapa par le poignet.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! Cria t-elle complètement hystérique.

-Eliane calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire le moindre mal. »

C'est alors qu'elle le mordit de toutes ses forces à la main, faisant lâcher prise à Sirius qui émit un cri de douleur.

« Mais tu es folle ! S'exclama t-il furieux. »

Ce qu'il vit alors dans ses yeux le bouleversa complètement, il l'avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une petite fille totalement terrorisée et fragile comme du cristal et sans un mot, elle partit avec sa cape sur son dos…Il tendit une main comme pour l'arrêter et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, tandis que son cœur se serra douloureusement sans trop savoir pourquoi…Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura la formule pour l'activer, il aperçut de suite le point Eliane West qui courrait dans le château…Il referma le parchemin, il n'était d'aucune utilité, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ! Il aurait aimé l'aider, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort, il ne connaissait rien d'elle, il valait mieux la laisser rejoindre ses amis…Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et rentra à Poudlard, tout en regardant la morsure à sa main, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage….

* * *

**Chapitre écrit sur – Frozen – Last Time – Say My Name – De Within Temptation, Unchained Heart et May Be Dream de Eriko Tamura.**

_Voila un nouveau chapitre en boite, piouf il s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre, je révèle pas mal de petites choses sur Eliane et des éléments pour les chapitres suivants, à vous de trouver…Hum, alors prochain chapitre, suite de cette affaire et oui ce n'est pas terminé, ahahaha, ensuite révélation d'Ambre à Eliane mais quoi donc ?? Entrée d'un nouveau personnage…et qui va donc aider Eliane, dans cette petite déprime ? Je ne dirai rien, ahaha, et Laura quel est son secret ?? Quant à Tracy no commentaire, je ne peux pas la blairer ne me demandez pas sur qui j'ai pris l'exemple de cette fille, lol, je dirais juste souvenirs d'école ! Quels seront les réactions en chaîne de nos amis et les élèves…Tout au cela hum au prochain chapitre qui sera aussi assez long ! Sachez que c'est le plus long chapitre de la saga…Pour l'instant…_

_Suite la semaine prochaine Mercredi ou Samedi….Merci pour tous !!_

_Elise. _

_Reviews please ? _


	7. Révélation d'Ambre

**Chapitre Ecris d'Avance :** Chapitre 7 à 20 !

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 21

**Hello All The People !**

Nous voici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre xd, bon tout comme le précédent, il est corrigé par moi, pardonnez-moi d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser -_-' !

Ce chapitre va vous en apprendre pas mal sur Eliane et sur Ambre...Surtout la fin ^_^...

Pour Sirius/Eliane, ça avance tranquillement mais sûrement...Il va d'ailleurs jouer un rôle très important au prochain chapitre...

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Annane - Elayna Black - Mar rynn - Pouille - Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Nini - Aodren - Rubika666 and Mel925._

**Merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements ainsi que de vos avis ! Merci.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation d'Ambre**

Sirius revenait lentement vers l'appartement de Remus ou l'attendait Nymphadora, assise tranquillement dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, fixant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Apparemment Moony n'était pas encore revenu, sans aucun doute occupé à remettre en place Spencer et ces compères. Comment des filles pareilles pouvaient atterrir à Gryffondor ? Etait-il possible que le Choixpeau magique avait été drogué ce jour là ?

Il s'approcha de sa jeune cousine qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Tonks avait été outrée qu'on puisse lancer un tel scandale lors d'un repas et devant tout le monde, s'il ne l'avait pas retenu, elle aurait étranglé ses élèves sur place. Sacrée cousine, y'en n'avait pas deux comme elle ! Pourtant ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué une certaine tristesse et lassitude sur son visage…Il savait que cela ne le regardait pas, mais Tonks faisait partie de sa famille et son bonheur était important à ses yeux…Peut être avait-elle un problème de couple avec Moony ? Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec sa cousine, seulement comment aborder le sujet ? Peut être se faisait-il du souci pour rien ? Ah les femmes elles étaient décidément bien compliquées ! Il ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à la jeune West qui l'avait mordu. D'ailleurs il avait toujours la marque de ces dents dans sa chair, elle avait une sacrée dentition. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction ? Son comportement était des plus étranges…. Elle avait eu peur, peur de _lui _! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fais de mal ? Il ne l'avait pas brusqué, bien au contraire ! Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et préféra chasser toutes ses questions de son esprit ! Après tout, pourquoi se faisait-il autant de souci pour une élève ? Pourquoi accordait-il autant d'importance à sa réaction ? C'était complètement idiot !

**« Le crois-tu ? Demanda sa conscience.»**

Bien sûr ! Toutes ses questions étaient stupides ! En quoi ça pouvait bien lui faire que West le repousse ? Rien du tout….

**« On penserait presque que tu essaies de te convaincre… »**

Saleté de conscience, ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle à ce moment précis, bien au contraire ! Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter…Il secoua la tête balayant ses pensées puis reporta son attention sur Nymphadora qui semblait totalement ailleurs…

Et pour cause, la jeune femme ne cessait de réfléchir à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son mari, quelques jours plus tôt, pour avoir un enfant avec Remus. Elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas, il était bien trop borné dans ses idées pour changer d'avis à son plus grand malheur. Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mélancolique, elle voulait un enfant, elle le voulait…Fonder une famille avec son mari, voir grandir son enfant, _leur_ enfant ! Pourquoi Remus ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce profond désir d'être mère ? C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit…Bien sûr…La solution c'était ça ! Un fin sourire passa sur le visage de Nymphadora…Puisqu'il ne voulait pas, elle allait employer les grands moyens et il réaliserait tôt ou tard qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début !

Au même moment la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur son mari qui posa sa veste sur une chaise puis se dirigea vers Sirius et sa femme. Moony prit place dans un fauteuil tout en soufflant face à cette journée épuisante. Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos cette année et avec la pleine lune qui approchait à grand pas, il sentait la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez…Il entendit alors la voix de son ami Padfoot :

« Alors comment s'est passé l'entretien avec mes élèves ?

- Je leurs ai retiré des points mais à part ça que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Se sont des véritables pestes ces filles. Ça ne les empêchera pas de recommencer. Déclara Remus en fixant le feu de cheminée.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Approuva sa femme d'un hochement de tête. Franchement leur comportement fait honte à la maison Gryffondor ! »

Sirius n'en pensait pas moins la même chose. Lui qui avait été si fier d'être le directeur de son ancienne maison, il était déçu que telles filles puissent être aussi méchantes. Quoi que, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas non plus un exemple de gentillesse avec toutes les grasses qu'ils avaient fait à Snape. Néanmoins, elles agissaient avec ruse, perfidie et méchanceté comme des Serpentard.

« Crois-tu que c'est la vérité ? Demanda Nymphadora avant de reprendre la parole et préciser, sur ce qu'elles ont dit à propos de la jeune West ? Comme quoi qu'elle travaille dans un cabaret ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lupin, mais Spencer est futé, elle semblait sûre de ses allégations, puis tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ce qu'a répliqué Eliane West.…

-C'est illégal, elle n'a que dix sept ans, elle ne devrait pas travailler dans un endroit de ce genre ! Déclara Sirius avec vigueur.

-Bien sûr, mais son père semble bien s'en moquer ! Je n'aime pas cette histoire, c'est de plus en plus louche. Dit Remus avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ne la convoquerais-tu pas ? Proposa Tonks.

-Pour quels motifs ? Puis elle nierait tout en bloc, je l'ai déjà interrogé, elle ne dira rien. Elle semble terrifiée par quelque chose. Murmura t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Est-ce que tu l'as vu Sirius ?

-Oui, dans le parc. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'est enfuit dès que j'ai tenté de l'approcher. J'ai remarqué aussi de la peur dans ces yeux, je ne comprends vraiment pas…Souffla Padfoot en croisant ces mains, pour poser son menton dessus.

-Tu sais, elle me fait penser à toi par moment, confia Remus sous le regard surpris de son ami. Quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, te souviens-tu lorsque nous essayions d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait véritablement avec ta famille durant les vacances ? Toi aussi, tu démentais nos inquiétudes qui étaient fondés. Je suis certain que tu y as déjà pensé… »

Pour seule réponse Sirius hocha simplement la tête. Il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois. Ses agissements étaient les mêmes que_ lui_ quand il se faisait battre par ses parents. Il en frissonnait d'avance…Eliane était une fille seule, qui n'avait plus de mère, seule avec son père et s'il faisait bien plus que la battre ? S'il faisait bien pire de ce qu'ils pensaient actuellement ? S'il abusait d'elle non seulement physiquement mais aussi sexuellement ? Non, c'était impossible ! Son médicomage l'aurait remarqué ! Quoi que…La peur pouvait parfois nous tenir au ventre au point de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour que les gens ne remarquent rien…Sirius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir passablement alors qu'une rage évidente envahit tout son être ! Il devait se calmer ! Tout cela n'était qu'hypothèse, encore une fois, il se faisait beaucoup trop d'inquiétude…

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Nymphadora en penchant légèrement la tête, à quoi pensez-vous exactement ?

-Remus pense, commença Sirius en prenant une grande inspiration, il pense et moi aussi, que la jeune West se fait battre… »

Un cri horrifié s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Nymphadora qui mit une main devant sa bouche alors que Sirius et Remus se regardaient gravement. Black sut à cet instant que son ami allait lui demander son soutien pour approcher Eliane. Ayant vécu la même situation, il serait plus facile pour eux d'aider la jeune fille…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps Eliane, marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de sa salle commune. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle en ce moment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait autant de malchance ? Son ventre se tordit légèrement à la pensée de ses amis…Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Joanne risquait de s'enflammer, Ambre resterait calme comme à son habitude et John…Elle doutait fortement de sa réaction…Eliane sécha rageusement ses larmes, cela ne lui servait à rien de pleurer ! Ça ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes ! Elle devait être forte, elle se le devait ! Elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas craquer, c'était trop faible à ses yeux…Néanmoins, elle avait beau dire et faire, la tristesse et le désespoir avaient terni son cœur. Sa vie n'était que chaos. Un chaos qui la consumait de jour en jour, l'étau se resserrait autour d'elle. Eliane le sentait…Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir dans les jours ou mois prochains…Soit elle vivrait…Soit elle mourrait…Son père en était tout à fait capable, il se faisait de plus en plus violent avec elle. Elle avait beau être forte et résistante, il suffisait d'une seule fois, d'un accès de violence plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, pour qu'elle trépasse…Un frisson parcourut l'échine de son dos, elle se refusait d'y penser, de se laisser envahir par ses idées noires ! Elle y arriverait, elle devait être courageuse, sa mère avait bien réussit elle…La jeune West stoppa brusquement dans sa marche, que venait-elle de dire ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive et fut pris d'un léger vertige… « _Je t'avais interdis de faire de la magie !! _» Non pas encore cette phrase… _«Maman ! Pas Maman…»… _Eliane se mordit les lèvres…Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle tout en serrant fortement ses poings alors que la jointure de ses mains se faisait blanche. Ça mère…Il avait battu sa mère aussi…Non ce n'était pas possible, c'était faux ! Et pourtant ses souvenirs étaient réels…Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque mais ne l'a sentit pratiquement pas, étant trempée des pieds à la tête. Merlin, elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour être amnésique à vie. Pourquoi devait-elle se souvenir ? A quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Des réponses à ses questions et peut être la paix avec elle-même…Peut être se pardonnerait-elle ainsi la mort de sa mère, qui à ses yeux, était entièrement de sa faute…Elle avança la tête basse vers sa salle commune qui se fit soudainement silencieuse à son entrée…Les chuchotements, les regards…Cela leurs passeraient dans quelques jours ! Elle entra alors dans le dortoir ou elle vit Joanne assise sur un lit avec John tandis qu'Ambre était debout. Leurs regards transpercèrent Eliane, la mettant mal à l'aise, surtout celui de Joanne et John. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis s'avança, la cape de Sirius toujours sur ses épaules, les cheveux trempés, Eliane les observa droit dans les yeux attendant un mot de leurs parts qui vint rapidement :

« Ou-étais-tu ? Demanda John la voix sifflante.

-Dans le parc. Répondit Eliane sans pour autant se démonter devant le ton employé par son meilleur ami.

-Je croyais qu'on était tes amis ! Déclara Joanne littéralement furieuse, ne pouvant contenir sa colère plus longtemps. On ne sait rien de ta_ vie_, de _toi_ ! Tu nous caches tout ! On apprend tous par les autres ! Comment peux-tu travailler dans un cabaret ? S'exclama Jo qui semblait comme dégoûtée.

-Je pensais que des amis étaient là pour soutenir et non pour rabaisser, murmura Eliane durement.

-Ah oui ? Tu nous considères comme des amis, vraiment ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Tu nous fais à peine confiance ! Hurla Joanne blessée par le manque de sincérité que lui accordait Eliane.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir à la fin ? S'écria Eliane à bout de nerf. Que je dois travailler durant les vacances pour payer mes affaires personnelles ! Figure-toi que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur ! Qu'est ce tu crois ? Que ça me plait de travailler dans un cabaret entouré d'hommes qui ne pensent qu'à leurs bons plaisirs ? »

La jeune fille avait les joues rougies par l'énervement et tout son corps tremblait par les vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau. Eliane vit John se lever puis se diriger vers elle, l'observant droit dans les yeux, le visage impassible et ferme. Doucement ses yeux s'adoucirent et sans un mot il la prit dans ces bras, lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille qu'elle aurait du lui demander de l'aide. Elle ferma ses paupières, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Elle avait eu si peur de sa réaction, mais il était toujours là pour _elle_ et il le serait éternellement…Accrochant ses mains à son pull comme une tentative désespérée de survie, tandis qu'il lui frictionnait le dos pour la réchauffer un peu. Ils entendirent alors une porte s'ouvrir et claquer violemment, qui n'était autre Joanne étant partie comme une véritable furie. Ambre s'excusa, partant à la suite de son amie pour la raisonner. Eliane se sentait mal à l'aise et si leur amitié venait à briser à cause d'elle ? Si Joanne ne lui pardonnait pas ? Peut être avait-elle raison…Peut être devrait-elle leur faire un peu plus confiance et leur parler un peu plus d'_elle_…Seulement c'était un sujet tabou à ses yeux, se dévoiler aux autres était difficile pour _elle_…

Au même moment Joanne était sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigle, debout dans un coin sombre, non loin du portrait, elle entendit des pas s'approcher et vit Ambre. Jo détourna aussitôt la tête, elle allait lui faire la morale comme d'habitude. Elle était en colère après Eliane, furieuse que son amie puisse lui cacher des choses. Elle était blessée, blessée qu'elle ne puisse pas lui accorder la même confiance qu'à Walker. Il se connaissait depuis sept ans maintenant et en sept années, ils ne savaient que très peu de choses sur la vie d'Eliane. Ça l'énervait profondément ! Joanne poussa un énième soupir tout en regardant Ambre qui dit :

« Je suis triste moi aussi qu'Eliane ne nous fasse pas confiance, mais ce n'est pas en nous énervant après _elle_ qu'on aura plus ces confidences.

-Je sais, mais le fait d'apprendre des choses par notre ennemie jurée ne me réjouit guère. Comment Spencer peut savoir autant de chose sur Ely alors que nous ne savons rien ? S'enquit Joanne en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est du simple hasard Jo, si le père à Tracy n'avait pas été dans ce cabaret ou rencontré celui d'Eliane, elle n'aurait rien su. Répondit Ambre en triturant nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Elle est encore avec Walker. Remarqua Jo ou l'on aurait presque pu sentir une once de jalousie dans sa voix. Elle va se confier à lui mais à nous…

-Un jour, elle se confiera aussi à nous Jo. Assura Ambre avec espoir.

-Ah oui ? Quand la situation l'exigera ? Quand elle sera au pied du mur ou pire ! Cracha Joanne dont ses yeux exprimaient l'agacement. »

Ambre se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête en simple réponse, bien sûr elle pensait la même chose que Joanne. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'altitude d'Eliane qui était effrayant, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi ! Qu'elle était la véritable vie de son amie ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ou de mensonges ? Peut être que Joanne avait raison…Peut être devrait-il la pousser à ce confier et à répondre à leurs interrogations au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vienne vers eux, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Pendant ce temps là, dans le dortoir des filles, John était assis sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, les rideaux fermés magiquement, seule la lumière de la baguette les éclairait. Eliane assise entre les jambes de l'adolescent qui avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille tandis que son menton reposait sur l'épaule droite de la Serdaigle. Elle frissonna un peu malgré le sort de séchage que lui avait lancé John. Eliane s'était confiée à lui, elle lui avait raconté son entretien avec son Médicomage et ses cauchemars quotidiens et étrangement cela lui avait fais un bien fou. Un énorme soulagement. Néanmoins il y avait toujours ce poids sur son cœur quant à la colère de Joanne qui était justifiée. Elle avait raison sur tous les points. Seulement elle connaissait John depuis son enfance, parfois ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre tellement le lien entre eux était fort. Alors qu'avec Joanne et Ambre, elle ne les connaissait depuis sept ans, sept années, mais elle ne les voyait uniquement durant les cours. Pour Eliane, la rentrée de Poudlard était le seul moyen pour mettre tous ses problèmes au fond de sa tête jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Elle voulait rire, profiter de ses amies, croquer la vie à pleine dents et non se plaindre ou pleurer sur ses malheurs. Il y avait des gens encore plus malheureux qu'elle après tout, de quoi avait-elle à se plaindre ? Elle avait _l'habitude _de la vie qu'elle menait, cela faisait partit du quotidien comme une chose banale. Les yeux d'Eliane s'ouvrirent en grand devant cette pensée quelque peu horrifiante à son goût. Comment pouvait-elle croire ça ? C'était loin d'être banal de se faire battre par un parent ! Ce n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser _ça_ ! Il ne fallait pas !

« Cette cape ne t'appartient pas, entendit-elle la sortant de ses songes. »

Elle baissa ses yeux sur la cape puis lâcha un léger cri étouffé par la main devant sa bouche sous le regard intrigué de John.

« C'est horrible John ! C'est la cape de M. Black, je l'ai vu dehors dans le parc et il me l'avait mise sur le dos, sûrement pour me protéger de la pluie.

-Et alors ? En quoi est-ce si abominable…C'est plutôt sympathique de sa part. Remarqua t-il. En sachant surtout que des milliers de filles de ce collège rêveraient être à ta place. Déclara t-il calmement avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Eliane en se retournant complètement épouvantée, se rappelant soudainement de son geste. Je l'ai mordu !

-Tu l'as quoi ? Demanda John abasourdi.

-Je l'ai mordu ! Répéta t-elle avec véhémence, il voulait m'approcher et tu sais comme j'ai peur des hommes alors je l'ai mordu. »

John commença à sourire, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler légèrement puis éclata d'un grand rire sous le regard noir d'Eliane.

« Ce n'est pas marrant John, te rends-tu compte ? J'ai mordu un professeur !

-Justement c'est – dit-il entre son rire incontrôlable – c'est trop drôle. Eliane la parfaite petite Serdaigle qui mord un professeur. Eliane se rebelle, le scoop de l'année. J'imagine trop la tête de Black.

-Professeur Black. Reprit Eliane en croisant les bras, la moue boudeuse devant le rire hilare de son ami. Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder dans les yeux ou encore aller dans son cours ! John comment vais-je faire ? Aide-moi au lieu de rire comme un bêta. »

Elle lui lança alors son oreiller pour qu'il arrête de rigoler ce qui fonctionna aussitôt.

« Eh !! Tu m'as décoiffé ! S'écria John en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh pauvre chou, à croire que tu ne mets pas encore assez de gel dans tes cheveux gominés. Se moqua t-elle.

-En tous cas tu sembles y tenir à cette cape. Remarqua judicieusement John les yeux pétillants de malices.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Eh bien, je vois juste que ma meilleure amie ne lâche pas des mains la cape de son professeur et semble adorer le parfum qui s'y dégage. Amoureuse de la cannelle ? Ou de celui qui porte la cape ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu perds la tête mon pauvre, dit Eliane en lui mettant une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne, le décoiffant de nouveau.

-On verra si je perds la tête tant que ça, Miss West. Déclara t-il de façon narquoise en lui faisant un sourire ravageur qui avait de quoi mettre toutes les filles à ses pieds.»

La concernée haussa les épaules tout en secouant la tête devant les propos de son ami qui étaient stupides aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle, aimer le professeur Black ? Il débloquait complètement ! N'importe quoi vraiment. Aimer un professeur c'était comme aimer Rusard. Eliane tira alors la langue devant cette comparaison, non vraiment elle préférait encore aimer un professeur que Rusard ! Quel horreur ! Mais ou allait-elle pêcher des idées pareilles ! Cependant John avait raison sur un point : Cette cape sentait terriblement bon et lui rappelait un vague parfum de son enfance. Elle resserra la cape autour de son corps, elle avait bien envie de la garder, elle était certaine que son professeur ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Puis il fallait admettre que l'idée que Sirius Black ait pu la porter avait de quoi s'en donner des frissons…Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ! Non ! Non ! Elle n'allait pas devenir comme toutes ces groupies qui bavaient sur son chemin pour avoir un de ces sourires ou regards ! Elle divaguait ! C'était sans aucun doute à cause de toutes ses émotions de la journée. Jamais elle n'aimerait Sirius Black ! JAMAIS ! Et pourtant, ne dit-on pas : ne jamais dire jamais…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse journée. Deux semaines durant lesquelles les rumeurs courraient sur Eliane, alimentées pour la plupart par Spencer et ces compères qui se faisaient un agréable plaisir de critiquer ou d'inventer toutes sortes de choses à son sujet. Eliane n'y faisait même plus attention, elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Comme le futur Match de Quidditch contre Serpentard qui se déroulerait très prochainement. Leur capitaine était de plus en plus sévère, demandant toujours et encore plus à son équipe qui rentrait pratiquement épuisée tous les soirs. Cependant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire de ces autres coéquipiers. Grâce à la fatigue des entraînements, elle dormait comme une véritable marmotte ainsi elle pouvait se reposer au maximum et éviter les cauchemars. Sa besace accrochée à son épaule droite, elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle commune ayant enfin finit ses devoirs pour la semaine. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez mouvementés, Joanne avait fini par lui reparler avec l'aide et le soutien d'Ambre, mais son amie semblait toujours un peu distante avec elle, depuis leur dernière dispute. Elle n'était pas en droit de blamer Salder. Elle avait raison, entre amie on se faisait confiance, on se disait tout, surtout des amies que l'on considérait comme des sœurs. Elle savait tout de la vie de Joanne ou d'Ambre, enfin pratiquement…Seulement Eliane n'y arrivait pas, elle s'était trop renfermée sur elle-même, comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible que sa vie actuelle ? Pas simple…Elle resserra l'emprise de son écharpe autour de son cou, sentant le froid de l'hiver arriver à grand pas en ce mois de novembre. Son esprit dériva alors sur Sirius Black. Elle avait eu si peur de sa réaction ou de son comportement quand elle avait été dans son cours le lendemain ou elle l'avait mordu…Mais rien ne s'était passé, aucun reproche, aucun rappel, comme s'il avait oublié. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il regardé durant l'exercice de pratique ? Elle avait senti son regard qui lui avait provoqué la chair de poule. Un regard intense en émotion mais à la fois doux et sécurisant. Elle secoua alors la tête devant ses divagations ! Elle perdait la tête !

Eliane se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, elle ne cessait de penser à _lui_ ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas sain…En plus elle avait gardé sa cape et parfois elle venait à s'imprégner de son odeur avant de s'endormir dans son lit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Son comportement était idiot, stupide ! C'était un professeur, elle réagissait comme si c'était son petit ami ou une personne dont elle était…Non…La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux devant sa réflexion, son cœur manqua un battement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Impossible ! Elle n'allait pas devenir comme ces greluches de service entrain de baver sur _lui_ ! Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air farouche, releva la tête puis reprit sa démarche. Elle n'avait jamais succombé à un homme et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait lui arriver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et remarqua alors que tous les regards se porter sur elle. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire que de colporter comme des commères ! C'était la faute de Spencer, elle allait lui payer ça, cette petite garce de première. Depuis le scandale dans la grande salle, il y avait trois camps, ceux qui la fuyaient comme la peste, ceux qui la collaient comme de la glue surtout les élèves de sexe masculin croyant toutes sortes de choses sur elle, et ceux qui se moquaient royalement de tous ces ragots sur Eliane. Tout en étant dans ses songes, elle alla vers son ami John qui était seul, face au feu de cheminée, un livre dans les mains. Elle prit place à ces côtés, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tourna la tête.

« Tu as enfin fini tes devoirs, remarqua t-il en fermant son livre marquant la page ou il s'était arrêté.

-Oui, j'avais pris du retard avec les entraînements de Quidditch. Joanne et Ambre ne sont pas ici ? Dit Eliane en cherchant du regard ses amies.

-Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas le principal de mes soucis, plus Salder est loin de moi et mieux je me porte. Déclara John en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, lançant un sourire à une fille de passage. »

Eliane soupira, décidément il ne changerait jamais, un dragueur de première et le pire, toutes les filles succombaient à son charme. Quoi qu'elle devait avouer que son ami était plutôt sexy en son genre. Il était toujours impeccable sur lui, ses yeux verts captivaient la foule, il était intelligent et gentil si on oubliait sa grande arrogance. Elle se demandait même, comment elle n'avait jamais pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? West grimaça rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Non, elle considérait John comme un frère, c'était inconcevable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques ressemblances qu'il avait avec le professeur Black. Lui aussi était toujours impeccablement habillé et soigné, ses yeux étaient ensorcelant et il était vraiment beau. Et voilà on en revenait à _lui_, non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ça n'allait vraiment pas dans sa tête !

« Je peux savoir à qui tu penses ? Demanda John en l'observant, quelque peu intrigué.

-A personne. Trancha Eliane légèrement énervée de ne penser qu'à son professeur.

-Je te crois sur parole. Dit ironiquement son ami.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi, ils me regardent tous ? Interrogea t-elle en lançant un signe de tête vers ces camarades Serdaigle.

-Oh ça, la rumeur cours comme quoi tu aimes les filles. Répondit-il naturellement. »

Eliane avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser sous le regard amusé de John. Elle, aimer les filles ? C'était la meilleure, mais ou allaient-ils pêcher tout ça ? La jeune fille éclata alors de rire rejoint par son ami. Merlin comme c'était drôle et dire qu'en plus elle y avait pensé brièvement.

« Qui a lancé cette rumeur ? Questionna Eliane remise de ses émotions.

-A ton avis ?

-Spencer. Cette peste si je la tenais entre mes mains, j'en ferais de la charpie pour Dragon. Pourquoi est-elle aussi haineuse envers moi ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait !

-Elle est jalouse, répondit John, jalouse de toi Ely, tout simplement.

-Jalouse de quoi ? Je n'ai rien de plus qu'elle, bien au contraire, elle, elle a au moins une…Eliane stoppa sa phrase devant ce qu'elle allait formuler, le mot famille. Cette rumeur est stupide, rien ne prouve que j'aime les filles, sur quoi se base t-elle ?

-Que tu ne sois jamais sortit avec un élève du collège, alors que les propositions ne manquent pas. Ce n'est pas si idiot, même si Spencer est une peste, elle est assez maligne en son genre. Déclara John en croisant les mains derrière la tête.

-Malheureusement. Soupira Eliane. Franchement même si j'ai des propositions, je ne vais pas sortir avec le premier venu ? Sa frise le ridicule. Surtout que certains ne sont pas…terribles.

-Tu savais que Kevin Erne s'intéressait à toi, rigola John sous le regard horrifié de son amie.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu parles de ce Poutsouffle ?

-Oui, on parle bien du même Erne, tu en connais trente six ? S'amusa le jeune Walker.

-C'est un maniaque ce mec, dit Eliane, il porte continuellement des gants pour ne pas être en contact avec les microbes et il essuit tout ce qu'on a pu toucher. D'autant plus, qu'il a des lunettes qui lui donnent des yeux globuleux. Merlin je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit ! Ajouta t-elle en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi dois-je tomber que sur des types louches ? Je suis maudite.

-Maudite, ça reste à voir, le professeur Black te dévore des yeux parfois. Dit John de façon narquoise.

-N'importe quoi, dit Eliane en rougissant. C'est un professeur, arrête de raconter des inepties ! »

John haussa les sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres en guise de réponse, montrant à quel point il avait touché un point sensible…Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires entre les deux amis qui allèrent se coucher quelques heures plus tard. La plupart des filles du dortoir dormaient sauf Ambre qui n'était pas encore couchée, ayant de la lumière derrière ces rideaux fermés, étrange… Alors qu'Eliane était allongée dans son lit s'endormant progressivement, il ne fallut que quelques minutes plus tard pour être prise d'assaut par un cauchemar, le cœur battant, le front en sueur, elle avait terriblement froid et chaud à la fois. Encore une fois le souvenir se faisait plus détaillé, elle avait entendu des cris et des pleures émis par une femme, serait-ce sa mère ? L'esprit embrouillé, elle sortit de son lit sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir le reste de la nuit… Elle prit la cape de Sirius, l'accrochant par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et alla, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, vers la salle commune. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'âtre de la cheminée et s'assit au sol, observant les flammes rougeoyantes, se laissant bercer par l'odeur de la cape qui s'y dégageait…Elle repensa à son rêve, elle était persuadée que s'était sa mère qui criait et pleurait derrière cette porte…Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas entrer ? Et pourquoi criait-elle ? Et cette main qui s'approchait d'elle, qui caressait son visage…Si…Si sa mère criait après cette personne, si cette même personne s'était enfermée avec elle dans la chambre, empêchant Anna d'aller la rejoindre ? Mais pour quoi faire ? « _Tu es ma femme, tu dois m'obéir !_ »….Un mal de crâne envahit Eliane tout en se frottant les tempes…Elle entendit alors des pas s'approcher et s'arrêter derrière elle. La jeune West se retourna et aperçut Ambre debout en chemise de nuit, le regard emplit d'inquiétude, puis s'assit à ces côtés. Le cœur d'Eliane battait à une vitesse folle, que faisait son ami ici ? Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ? Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Et comme pour répondre à ses questions :

« Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars Ely, je t'entends certaines nuits te réveiller en sursaut, tu gémis dans ton sommeil. Annonça Ambre en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas couchée…Souffla Eliane. Tu attendais que…tu…Que sais-tu encore ?

-Que tu as une blessure dont tu soignes régulièrement mais qui semble sérieuse. Avoua la jeune Corvalis. Je n'ai rien dis à personne. Tu peux m'en parler Ely, avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirais rien. Assura t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. »

Ambre ne cessait d'observer Eliane droit dans les yeux, qui apparemment ne savait que faire ou que dire. Elle semblait si désemparée d'un seul coup. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face de deux Eliane, une fragile et une autre terriblement forte et courageuse. Elle voulait l'aider ! La comprendre, être proche d'elle…Elle était terriblement jolie avec ces longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant ces yeux. On avait qu'une seule envie, passer ses mains dedans, ils devaient être terriblement doux et soyeux au touché. La jeune Ambre se mordilla légèrement les lèvres devant ses pensées, descendant ses yeux vers sa bouche…Elle la trouvait si belle ! Ambre remonta sa main le long de son bras, surprenant Eliane qui vit alors le visage de son amie se rapprocher dangereusement et s'en avoir le temps de réagir, elle sentit deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes….

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Mais non, vous vous trompez de personne, je ne suis pas sadique de couper ainsi…Et voilà, vous savez enfin de qui, Ambre était amoureuse, ce n'était pas un garçon mais une fille…Lool, j'en ai induis pas mal en erreur, mais la soirée désinhibée était très révélatrice pourtant….Pour ceux qui ont trouvé bravo à vous !! Alors qu'elle sera la réaction d'Eliane ? Va t-elle rompre le baiser ou le prolonger ? Ah, ah, ah ? La suite au prochaine épisode, qui arrive ce week end, il est déjà en correction !Et Eliane qui commence à avoir des sentiments pour Sirius…Doucement mais sûrement… _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Reviews Please ?_

_Lia-Sail._


	8. Sentiments ?

**Chapitre Ecris :** 8 à 20

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 21

**Hello Of The People !**

Comme promis, le chapitre arrive pour ce week end, ne pouvant le poster samedi ou dimanche, je le poste aujourd'hui.

Ce chapitre va donc faire suite au baiser de Ambre et avec de nouvelles révélations sur Eliane et du Sirius...ça va plaire au fan, enfin j'espère xd.

Au vu **des reviews anonymes** que je reçois, **j'ai crée un blog** ou j'y réponds _(c'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier). _**Le lien** se trouve sur mon **profil en homepage** ! Ce blog contient aussi quelques informations sur mes prochaines fanfictions...**See Me In Shadow** (Sirius/oc) and** A Windows To The Past** (Remus/oc).

Que dire encore, la Fanfiction You Are My Reason To Be comptera environ 32 à 35 Chapitres. Pas plus, pas moins xd, j'ai fais le plan.

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Gwendolyn Jedusor Black - Elayna Black - Sandy234 - Rubika666 -_ _Aleksandria020 - Pouille - Mar Rynn - Keana - Lilichoco and Morph_

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews *_* ! Merci énormément ! **

**Je rappele donc que je réponds aux reviews à ceux qui ont un compte par le système du site et les Reviewers Anonymes sur un blog dont le lien est en homepage sur mon profil.**

**Je vous remercie tous !! **

Je vous souhaite, une bonne et agréable lecture !

Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sentiments ?**

Eliane sentit alors deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes, son cerveau semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité environnante et de ce qu'il se passait actuellement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait embrasser…Voyant que son amie ne semblait pas la repousser, Ambre plaça ses mains au niveau de sa taille, se rapprochant d'elle pour plus de contact. Elle passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune West qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement tandis que sa raison ne cessait de lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement ce baiser. Elle se fichait complètement que se soit _Ambre_ qui l'embrassait, elle se moquait largement que se soit une _fille_. Eliane se sentait à l'aise, songeant que son amie embrassait terriblement bien ! La bouche de la jeune Corvalis se pressa encore plus sensuellement, dévorant les lèvres de sa compagne qui s'ouvrirent lentement…Le paradis s'offrit alors à Ambre qui entremêla sa langue timidement puis voluptueusement à celle de sa meilleure amie, lui décrochant un soupir d'extase. Elle l'embrassait enfin, celle qu'elle aimait depuis des mois…Peu importe les conséquences qui s'en suivraient, elle voulait vivre le moment présent, profiter au maximum…Se laissant envahir par toutes les émotions ressentis, transmettant tout son amour envers Eliane… « _Tu es si douce Eliane_ »…La concernée rompit alors le baiser, se retirant brutalement de l'étreinte, terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir. Les joues rougies et les cheveux en batailles face à une Ambre qui semblait plus que gênée. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rompu le baiser avant ? C'était son amie ! Pourquoi Ambre avait-elle initié le baiser ? Etait-ce une erreur ou… « _J'ai quelqu'un en vu mais c'est compliquée…_ »…Bien sûr, quelle idiote avait-elle été ! Elle aperçut Ambre se relever et partir morte de honte vers les escaliers, seulement c'était sans compter les réflexes d'Eliane qui l'attrapa par le poigné. Ambre était face à elle, les yeux baissés vers le sol. West prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena avec elle vers le canapé au coin de la cheminée. Voyant que son amie n'osait pas la regarder, Eliane passa une main sous son menton et releva le visage d'Ambre dont ces yeux brillaient étrangement…

« Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir Ambre. Murmura la jeune fille, rougissant quelque peu en repensant au baisé échangé.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Ely, je…Balbutia t-elle gênée.

-Eh ! Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurai pu te repousser, avant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est…disons que c'est aussi compliquée que toi Ambre. Mais ne je t'ai pas repoussé par dégoût ! Assura avec véhémence Eliane. Je ne savais pas, je veux dire…je ne savais pas que, que…

-J'aimais les filles. Marmonna Ambre en se mordant gentiment les lèvres.

-Oui. Est-ce, est ce que c'est de moi dont tu parlais la dernière fois, où c'est juste une…une erreur ? Demanda Eliane légèrement anxieuse de la réponse. Tu peux être sincère, quelle que soit la réponse, je ne te rejetterai pas Ambre. »

En guise de réponse, la concernée hocha la tête affirmativement. La situation devenait compliquée, que pouvait-elle faire ou dire ? Elle ne savait pas du tout…Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ambre puisse l'aimer ainsi…Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Elle aimait Ambre comme une sœur et non pas en amour…Eliane ne savait pas quoi faire, pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'à elle ?

Ambre était terriblement mal à l'aise, elle s'en voulait effroyablement d'avoir embrassé Eliane. C'était une idiote de première, elle accumulait les bourdes ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à se contrôler ? Que pouvait donc bien penser Eliane sur elle ? Elle se sentait si honteuse et pourtant son amie lui avait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais rien à faire ! Elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'Eliane réfléchissait intensément, une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Ambre qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts de la main. Elle était à croquer, pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de sa meilleure amie ? Peut être parce qu'elle la trouvait, jolie, intelligente, drôle et son côté mystérieux renforçait sa personnalité. C'est étrange qu'Eliane ne soit jamais sortit avec un garçon…Et sans s'en rendre compte la question frôla indéniablement ses lèvres :

« Est ce que tu aimes les filles Eliane ? »

La concernée releva la tête, un sourire mystérieux arpentant son visage sous l'œil intrigué de sa jeune amie.

« Ah les rumeurs, un véritable fléau. Murmura t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé. Je connais la raison de ta question, bien sûr je me la suis posée moi aussi, mais sincèrement je ne crois pas aimer les filles Ambre. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime énormément mais comme une sœur. Confia Eliane tristement en passant une main autour du son cou pour la rapprocher d'elle. »

Ambre se pinça les lèvres, le cœur lourd par cette simple et unique réponse, elle s'en était doutée depuis le début, mais elle avait espéré quand même…Peut être trop espérée et maintenant elle tombait de haut. Merlin comme elle avait mal, elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, ses yeux lui piquaient et se brouillaient lentement de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer ! Surtout devant Eliane. Seulement une larme roula sur sa joue puis les autres affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, enfouissant sa tête au niveau de la poitrine de son aimée, qui la berçait doucement contre elle.

Eliane avait mal, mal de voir son amie dans cet état, par sa simple faute, n'était-elle douée que pour occasionner souffrance chez ceux qu'elle aimait ? Elle souffla des mots doux à l'oreille d'Ambre dont les sanglots semblaient s'éteindre peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle frotta vigoureusement le dos de sa meilleure amie, puis se recula d'elle, séchant de son pouce les larmes ravageant son beau visage.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Ambre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu mon premier baiser par toi, mais je ne suis pas celle qui te faut. Pour l'instant, tu as mal, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps et je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. Assura Eliane en caressant la joue de son amie, comme une mère maternant son enfant. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la concernée qui enlaça Eliane, s'imprégnant de son odeur tout en chuchotant :

« Tu ne diras rien à Joanne et aux autres ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire, mais à toi. Ton secret sera bien gardé. Si un jour tu veux me parler de n'importe quoi sur ce sujet, tu le peux, tu sais…

-Vraiment ? Je-je ne voudrais pas te-te gêner…Bafouilla Ambre en se décollant d'Eliane.

-Bien sûr que j'en suis certaine ! J'en n'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis très ouverte d'esprit. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire !

-Mais…Mais ce n'est pas normal….Je veux dire, enfin, c'est un homme et une femme normalement. Murmura t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

-Eh, souffla Eliane en obligeant son amie à la regarder droit dans les yeux, peu importe la personne qui tu aimes, si tu te sens plus heureuse avec une fille c'est ton droit le plus absolu ! C'est ta vie, nous n'en avons qu'une, profite, fais en ce que tu veux ! Et puis franchement, la normalité c'est stupide à mes yeux. N'ais jamais honte de ce que tu es Ambre, jamais ! Sois en fière ! Les autres tu les envois balader et si un jour un petit imbécile fait des remarques déplaisantes à ton sujet, je me charge de son cas. Dit Eliane avec un sourire sadique. »

Ambre sauta de nouveau dans les bras de son amie, tout en soufflant un grand merci à son oreille. Sans le savoir, Eliane avait grandement réconforté l'adolescente qui se sentait beaucoup mieux avec elle-même. La jeune Corvalis avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'accepter telle qu'elle était et pour l'instant seul son premier amour était au courant pour sa situation. Son cœur se fit plus léger, même si Eliane ne l'aimait pas, elle serait toujours là pour _elle_, et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Combien de fois avait-elle eu peur de perdre son amitié en lui annonçant son homosexualité ? Elle ne les comptait plus sur ses doigts. Elle était vraiment heureuse ! Ambre se recula légèrement de son amie qui semblait légèrement ailleurs. Soudainement, elle se souvint de ce qu'il l'avait amené ici, le visage de la Serdaigle se fit alors plus grave…

« Eliane, appela t-elle en attirant l'attention de la concernée. Peut être que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je t'ai confié mon secret, j'aimerais t'aider et comprendre ce qui te tracasse, ce qui te rend aussi triste parfois. Confia t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. »

La jeune fille frissonna à ce contact aussi léger soit-il, elle avait cru que son amie avait oublié le sujet principal de leur discussion. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ou vivait ? Pourquoi se taisait-elle ?

**« Parce que tu as peur de **_**lui**_**, tu as toujours eu peur de **_**lui **_**! » Dit sa conscience.**

Eliane se mordit les lèvres à cette simple phrase qui résonnait en elle comme un écho. Oui, elle avait peur de son père, peur des coups qui s'abattaient sur elle, peur de sa voix qui éclatait contre elle. Et dans ces courts instants, elle ne cessait de se demander si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue…Bien sûr, un jour elle serait débarrassée de lui, bientôt même, mais le passé allait la poursuivre comme son ombre. Les souvenirs seraient toujours ancrés en elle jusqu'à sa mort…Comme ses cauchemars perpétuels, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, jamais…Sans s'en rendre compte une larme roula sur sa joue, alarmant aussitôt Ambre.

« Eliane, tu peux me parler, je te jure que je ne dirais rien, fais-moi confiance, je peux t'aider.

-Non, souffla t-elle douloureusement, tu ne peux pas, au contraire, si-si tu sais tout va empirer…S'il te plait Ambre…

-Qu'est-ce qui va empirer ? Pourquoi fais-tu ses cauchemars ? D'où viens cette blessure à la jambe ? Demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt sa blessure dissimulée par la cape. »

Eliane se leva du canapé, espérant échapper à l'emprise de son amie qui ne cédait pas ! Puis ce mal de tête qui s'était installé, elle posa se deux mains au niveau de ses tempes pour le faire passer mais ses oreilles vinrent alors lui bourdonner. Tout valsait autour d'elle…Eliane ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle l'avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau. Tout chavirait, elle entendait des cris, des pleures, ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer tout seul…Ambre lui parlait mais elle n'entendait rien…Qu'avait-elle ? Elle avait de plus en plus mal au crâne et tous ces bruits, ces images qui défilaient en elle, l'assourdissaient ! Des crissements de pneus, la pluie, une balançoire et cette voix qu'elle haïssait tant ! _« Tu es délicieuse Eliane, tu es comme ta mère… ». _Un cri plaintif s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune West, qui porta une main sur ventre et s'écroula à même le sol, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ambre. Elle se précipita auprès d'Eliane qui était inconsciente. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? C'était de sa faute, elle l'avait poussé à parler ! Elle secoua l'adolescente par les épaules, l'appelait, mais rien…Le cœur de la jeune Serdaigle se mit à battre à une vitesse folle alors qu'une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale…Elle posa alors une main tremblante sur son front qu'elle retira vivement comme brûlée, et c'était le cas ! Eliane était brûlante de fièvre. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Ambre ne savait pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide, mais elle ne voulait pas alarmer toute la tour ! Son amie n'avait pas besoin de _ça_ avec les dernières rumeurs qui suffisaient amplement. Elle devait avertir un professeur pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie de la salle commune, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sur Rusard, sinon il la retarderait ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ! Ou pouvait donc se trouver les appartements de ? A moins qu'elle aille chez la directrice de Poudlard ? Non, il fallait prévenir leur directeur de maison avant tous…Ces appartements devaient forcément se trouver non loin de la tour. Ambre marchait pieds nus à travers le couloir, le froid la tiraillait, mais peu importe, elle devait trouver de l'aide ! Mais qu'elle idiote, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été voir John ou même Joanne ? Sûrement parce qu'elle était trop obnubilée par l'image d'Eliane évanouit sur le sol. Un sanglot mortifié s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune Corvalis, elle devait retourner à la tour, son amie ne devait pas rester seule ! C'est alors qu'elle tamponna une personne la projetant par terre, la lumière d'une baguette l'éblouissant.

« Miss Corvalis, que faites-vous ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut facilement.

-Professeur, c'est Eliane, elle-elle a eu un malaise, vous devez venir ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle a de la fièvre…Répondit rapidement Ambre, sautant presque à la gorge du sorcier.

-Allez prévenir le professeur Lupin ! Ordonna le sorcier. Ces quartiers se trouvent au prochain couloir sur votre droite, vous verrez un tableau représentant une femme avec un phénix. Vous n'aurez qu'à frapper ou l'appeler. »

Ambre hocha rapidement de la tête se dirigeant vers les appartements de Remus, laissant son autre professeur se diriger à toute vitesse vers la tour des Serdaigle. Il lui en n'avait pas fallu plus pour s'alarmer au simple nom d'Eliane. C'était complément idiot, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour _elle_, une simple élève. Ça dépassait la limite du simple entendement. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune en question, il vit le corps inerte de la jeune fille qui se trouvait être tout le centre de ses pensées…Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'énorme bandage que dévoilait la cape légèrement remontée. Ces joues étaient rouges et ses paupières crispées comme-si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Sans se poser de question, il rangea sa baguette, passa un bras sous son dos et sous ses jambes pour la porter. Direction infirmerie. Cette comédie n'avait que trop duré ! Sirius ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets envers Eliane qui marmonnait des choses totalement incompréhensibles tandis que sous ses yeux ébahis, des marques apparurent sur son visage. Un sort de dissimulation qui s'estompait à cause de sa faiblesse actuelle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'infirmerie, appelant ou plutôt criant le nom de Mme Pomfresh qui sortit en robe de chambre d'une pièce au fond du lieu médical. La sorcière demanda à Sirius de poser le corps sur un lit, tout en le poussant afin qu'elle l'ausculte, malgré ses protestations hâtives.

Alors que les secondes, les minutes s'écoulèrent, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur Remus entouré de sa femme et de la jeune Corvalis. Il vit son ami marcher en sa direction, le visage grave et fatigué par l'approche de la pleine lune.

« Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

Pour seule réponse Sirius haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches, à première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, mais la réalité était tout autre. Il était inquiet, terriblement soucieux pour _elle_. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger, mais les marques qu'ils avaient vues et la blessure à sa jambe lui avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il était persuadé d'une chose, Eliane West se faisait bien battre, qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou pas. La preuve était sous leurs yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il n'était pas question de laisser passer _ça_ ! Finalement après plusieurs minutes d'attente dans l'angoisse la plus totale, Mme Pomfresh réapparut tout en refermant le paravent derrière elle. L'infirmière se retourna vers les adultes et dit :

« Son état est alarmant, elle n'est pas en danger de mort, ajouta t-elle devant les visages inquiets. Mais elle a de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps ainsi qu'une à la jambe qui est une horreur. Confia Pom-Pom en grimaçant.

-Expliquez-vous ? Demanda Tonks.

-Est-ce que miss Corvalis pourrait regagner son dortoir ? Dit gentiment l'infirmière, voulant être seule avec les professeurs.

-Mais- mais Eliane est mon amie, je veux savoir ! Protesta Ambre.

-Je suis désolé Miss, vous devez rentrer à votre tour, Nymphadora va s'en charger, Dit Remus en direction de sa femme qui approuva. Vous verrez votre amie demain, en attendant, ne parler de ceci à personne. »

Ambre hocha simplement la tête, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? C'était une simple élève qui devait obéir à ses professeurs. Tout en soupirant légèrement, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Tonks qui laissa son mari et son cousin en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière leurs dévoila alors que la jeune West avait des brûlures assez grave sur toute la jambe droite, la plupart avaient cicatrisé mais certaines s'étaient infectées ce qui expliquait la cause de sa fièvre. A cette simple évocation, Sirius devint de plus en plus blême, imaginant le pire…Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps en entendant la voix de Remus :

« Comment a t'elle pu avoir ces brûlures ? Et les autres blessures dont vous nous avez parlé, qu'en aient-ils ?

-Pour les brûlures, je pencherais pour de l'eau brûlante. Confia l'infirmière. Quant aux autres blessures, elle a de nombreux bleus sur le visage, au niveau des bras, ainsi que dans le dos. Sois-je me trompe, mais cela ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ait été battue et régulièrement. J'ai repéré d'anciennes fractures et son dos est couvert de vieilles cicatrices devenues blanches avec le temps. Il va falloir prévenir la directrice ainsi que son père. »

Sirius et Remus grimacèrent en même temps, prévenir le père de la jeune Eliane, n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Il était le seul à approcher l'adolescente en dehors des cours, il était le premier suspect aux yeux des deux maraudeurs. Cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve, à moins qu'Eliane ne le dénonce, or ils n'y croyaient guère.

« Et son Médicomage, comment se fait-il qu'il n'est rien vu ? C'est sa patiente tout de même, il aurait du voir ! S'exclama Sirius qui semblait à bout de nerf.

-Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que vous a dis son médicomage, mais elle n'est suivit que pour son amnésie et les visites médicales à Poudlard ne se pratique plus depuis fort longtemps. De plus, elle ne vient que rarement à l'infirmerie, c'est le genre de choses qu'on ne voit qu'au dernier moment. Avoua faiblement la sorcière. Je dois aller voir la directrice et lui faire mon rapport. Pouvez-vous venir avec moi Remus ? Vous êtes son directeur et j'ai besoin de vous. »

Lupin affirma de la tête tandis que Sirius décida de rester auprès de l'adolescente sous l'œil intrigué de son ami. Padfoot agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps et Tonks ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux. Il en doutait fortement. Sirius n'avait jamais été amoureux, s'était un véritable coureur de jupons et il avait toujours proclamé haut et fort qu'il aimait cette situation. Cependant, il devait avouer que son ami était souvent dans les nuages, parfois il avait aussi un sourire collé sur le visage, et ça, pendant toute la journée. Peut être que Nymphadora avait raison, peut être que Sirius était amoureux, mais de qui ? Remus chassa ces idées de la tête, sortant du lieu médical avec Mme Pomfresh alors que Padfoot attendit calmement qu'ils partent pour glisser une main à travers le rideau du paravent et rentrer. Il vit la jeune Eliane couchée sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il s'approcha lentement et sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Il réagissait comme un adolescent amouraché. Il déglutit passablement devant cette simple pensée. Merlin, il était entrain de tomber amoureux _d'elle_. Son cœur manqua un battement, il ne devait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il avait trente neuf ans et elle, dix sept ans, c'était son professeur ! Tout les séparait ! Il se répugnait, comment pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour Eliane ? Elle était jeune et lui vieux. Sirius passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il détourna alors le regard, prêt à partir quand il entendit :

« Ne part pas. »

Il se retourna aussitôt, s'attendant à la voir réveillée, mais elle semblait profondément endormit. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers elle, en prenant place sur le rebord du lit, il l'observa attentivement. Apparemment elle devait rêver. Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de Sirius qui tendit une main vers son visage, son doigt glissa sur sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres…Il retira alors vivement sa main. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Il devait s'avouer que sa peau était terriblement douce, et ces lèvres…Il se gifla mentalement devant ses pensées obscènes. Son regard fut alors attiré par la cape posée sur la chaise avec le reste de ces vêtements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y reconnaissant _sa_ cape ! Elle l'avait gardé ? Et elle la portait ! L'euphorie et la joie s'empara de son cœur, si Eliane avait conservé sa cape, peut être alors éprouvait-elle quelque chose pour _lui_ ? Peut être que… Non, non et non !

_« Ressaisis-toi Sirius, tu as le double de son âge, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! » Pensa t-il. « Alors pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ais-je cette envie de la protéger ? »_

Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il soit …qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Comment cela avait bien pu arriver ? Surtout à lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette toujours dans des situations aussi complexes ! Il reposa ses yeux gris aciers sur son visage fort pâle, elle était vraiment jolie, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles superficielles. Elle était naturelle, elle avait du charme sans aucun doute ! Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, ses mains crispées au drap, cette vision ne fit qu'attendrir encore plus le cœur de Sirius qui ne semblait battre que pour _elle_. Il passa son pouce pour essuyer ces larmes, tout en caressant ces cheveux, doucement, elle se détendit et sans un mot de plus, le sourire aux lèvres, Sirius jeta un dernier regard à Eliane. Qui aurait-dis qu'un jour que le grand Sirius Black, ancien Maraudeur, aurait agis avec autant d'amour envers une jeune femme ? Sûrement pas lui…Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, il sortit de l'infirmerie se dirigeant vers le parc pour prendre l'air, il en avait grandement besoin…S'il était resté encore quelques minutes, il aurait pu voir qu'_elle_ aussi souriait dans son sommeil, apaisée.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'Eliane dormait. Deux jours durant lesquelles, ses amis, Joanne, Ambre et John se faisaient un sang d'encre pour elle. Mme Pomfresh leurs avait interdis de venir la voir tant qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée et qu'elle n'aurait pas repris des forces. Deux jours de pure angoisse. Les disputes entre Salder et Walker se faisaient encore plus acharner, au plus grand malheur d'Ambre qui n'en pouvait plus. Le sujet de leurs chicanes ? Eliane West, et ce matin ne faisait pas encore défaut dans la salle commune des Serdaigle :

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALDER !

-DE MA FAUTE ? Répéta Joanne rouge de colère, les poings sur les hanches.

-OUI TOUT A FAIT ! TU ETAIS SON AMIE TU AURAIS DU VOIR QU'ELIANE N'ALLAIT PAS BIEN ! Déclara John les yeux pétillants de méchancetés.

-AH ! S'exclama t-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse. TU PEUX PARLER ! N'EST CE PAS TOI QUI SE DECRIVAIT COMME LE PARFAIT MEILLEUR AMI D'ELIANE ? TU LA COTOIE ENCORE PLUS QUE NOUS ! TU AURAIS DU T'EN APERCEVOIR AVANT NOUS ! S'écria Joanne satisfaite de sa réplique.

-ET TOI ALORS ! TU AS LACHE ELIANE JUSTE PARCE QUE _MELLE_ N'AVAIT PAS SA CONFIANCE ! TU AURAIS DU LA SOUTENIR ! TU APPELLES CA ETRE SON AMIE ? Siffla dangereusement John.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU EN CONNAIS AU MOT AMITIE ? TU ES TROP BLESSE DANS TA FIERTE DE MALE, POUR ADMETTRE QUE TU N'AS RIEN VU COMME NOUS TOUS ICI ! Rétorqua Salder l'air farouche.

-TU N'ES QU'UNE…

-Ça suffit ! Hurla Ambre en s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses amis. Vous en n'avez pas marre de vous disputez à longueur de journée ? Croyez-vous qu'Eliane serait heureuse de vous voir ainsi ? Moi, je ne crois pas ! Arrêter de vous rejeter la faute, cela ne sert strictement à rien. Le mal est fait, Eliane est à l'infirmerie, elle va bientôt se réveiller, maintenant je doute que vos chicanes d'adolescents amourachés ne l'aide ! Déclara sagement la jeune Corvalis. »

John et Joanne se regardèrent simultanément se lançant un regard noir et acide, avant de ne détourner la tête, les bras croisés, sous les yeux exaspérés d'Ambre qui se rassit dans son fauteuil. Elle avait hâte que sa jeune amie se réveille, elle était si inquiète pour _elle_ tout comme ses deux autres camarades. L'attente était une véritable torture. Il ne savait rien, strictement rien, même s'il avait été voir le professeur Lupin qui n'avait rien voulu dire. Ils étaient dans le néant le plus total. Ambre soupira tout en fermant les yeux, vivement qu'Eliane se rétablisse. Elle lui manquait.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, la jeune fille qui dormait profondément, commença à bouger ses paupières mais les referma aussitôt en sentant une lumière blanche lui agresser les yeux. Finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle réussit à maintenir ses yeux ouverts tout en observant l'endroit, ou était-elle ? Elle tourna le regard et fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant une odeur familière. Merlin, elle était à l'infirmerie. Eliane se releva d'un bond, repoussant ses draps, elle vit alors avec horreur que les brûlures de sa jambe étaient pratiquement guéris. Ils savaient ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Comment était-elle atterrit ici ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Ambre, elle lui avait révélé son amour, ensuite elle avait essayé d'éviter la conversation avec son amie sur ses fameux cauchemars puis le trou noir. Eliane grimaça de douleur en sentant ce fichu mal de tête qui la poursuivait…Elle se souvint alors de ses souvenirs d'enfances. Cette voix, cette voix d'homme qui lui murmurait des mots à son oreille, c'était son père ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, sa-sa mère n'aurait jamais permis qu'il lui fasse du mal, jamais ! Elle avait la nausée et cette impression de se sentir si sale...Pourquoi ? Elle déglutit passablement, tout au fond d'elle, elle doutait fortement de vouloir connaître la vérité…N'était-il pas plus simple de la rejeter une seconde fois ? Mais comment ? Elle avait réussi étant enfant, pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas une nouvelle fois ? Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle savait, elle le savait que ça allait la détruire ! Elle secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses idées noires de la tête. Elle voulut sortir de son lit, mais au même moment, elle entendit :

« Miss West, vous êtes enfin réveillés, quel bonheur ! Dit Mme Pomfresh en la repoussant sur son lit pour l'ausculter au plus grand désespoir de la concernée qui se laissa faire contre son grès. Bien, vous semblait en meilleur forme physiquement, votre jambe vous fait-elle mal ? »

Eliane rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, à vrai dire ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur, tellement elle y était habituée.

« Je-non, elle me fait plus mal. Répondit-elle en bafouillant.

-Bien, la plupart des bleus ont disparus, je pense que vous pourrez sortir assez rapidement. »

Les bleus ? Mais et ses charmes alors ? Merlin, ils avaient du se dissiper ! Qu'allait-elle faire, personne ne devait savoir, personne ! Surtout pas son père ! Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, elle était fichue. C'était de sa faute. Elle aurait du faire plus attention ! Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie fuir, fuir le plus loin possible. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant, un interrogatoire et son père avait déjà du être prévenu, l'infirmière ne fit alors que confirmer ses soupçons :

« Votre père a été avertit Miss. Il était très inquiet pour vous, il a souvent demandé de vos nouvelles. »

Eliane rigola intérieurement, inquiet son père ? Mais bien sûr, inquiet d'être découvert plutôt. C'était un bon acteur décidément, même les professeurs étaient tombés dans le panneau. Personne n'allait la croire, elle allait devoir inventer un mensonge…Qui pourrait croire qu'un père aimant et inquiet bat son enfant depuis des années ? Merlin, qu'allait-elle advenir ? Il allait vouloir qu'elle rentre pour les vacances de Noël, elle en était persuadée. Elle serait punie sévèrement, elle le savait…Tout était finit…Elle fut alors tirée de ses songes en entendant la voix de Mme Pomfresh :

« Deux personnes aimeraient vous parler, Miss. »

La jeune Serdaigle releva les yeux, s'attendant à voir ses amis, mais quelle ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant le professeur Lupin et Black…

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hum, évitez les tomates, please, oui je sais, je vous laisse une nouvelle fois en plan et c'est méchant de ma part -_-', mais c'est pour mieux vous tenir en haleine pour la suite, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, rapprochement intense entre sirius-eliane, et sinon selon vous, est-ce que Remus et Sirius ont cru à la mascarade du père ? Est-ce qu'Eliane va enfin révéler son secret…Va t-elle réussir à mentir à ces professeurs ? Prochain chapitre, Laura en action, discussion entre sirius-remus-eliane…et encore pleins de choses, piouf mdr !_

_La suite, mercredi, ou jeudi._

_J'attends vos avis et réactions avec impatience ^^_

_Reviews Please ?_

_Lia-Sail._


	9. Une Nouvelle Amie ?

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 9 à 21 écris !

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 22

**Correctrice :** Doxies Curse

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Nous re-voici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Et cette fois-ci -_Roulement de tambours_ - corrigé par ma nouvelle Bêta !!

Youhouuuh, merci à toi **Doxies** pour t'être proposée ! Merci pour ta correction et ton travail exemplaire !

Alors dans ce nouveau chapitre pleins de nouvelles choses...Discussion entre Sirius-Remus-Eliane...Un peu de Laura Floyd...Ect...

Je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre mais bon, faut bien y passer xd

Pour **Sirius/Eliane** on me demande si ça va bientôt avancer, donc sortir ensemble et par la même occasion **un Lemon** xd

Eh bien pour vous répondre, il va vous falloir attendre encore un peu car il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs...Mais vous aurez le droit à **un lemon** au prochain chapitre entre **Tonks et Remus**...Mouah, Mouah...Pour **Sirius/Eliane**, il vous faudra un certain chapitre au nombre de 21...Ahaha, pas de crise cardiaque, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de vous en rendre compte avec tout ce qui va se passer et se produire après...après...Après quoi d'ailleurs ? Merlin, je commence à me faire de vieux os, pardonner mon trou de mémoire...xd il va vous falloir être patient car comme dit le dicton : Tout vient à point qui sait attendre...Ne vous inquiètez pas, la fic n'est pas **rating M** pour des prunes xd, vous en aurez pour votre argent _(façon de parler lol)_ , croyez moi ^^

Ensuite, une revieweuse à poser une question très subtile : **Mar-rynn** se reconnaîtra ^^ **Pourquoi avoir mi Romance-Drama** ? Romance tout le monde comprendra ^^ pour ce qui en est de Drama...Je vous rassure de suite cette fic est belle et bien **un Happy End,** eh Enjoy ^^ Profitez-en, j'en fais que rarement xd. Bien, peut-être aurais-je du mettre Angst, mais y a tellement de genres qu'il y a de quoi y perdre la tête...Il faut savoir que dans la fanfiction, il y a aura un moment assez **noir et triste** en lui-même...**D'ou le Drama**...Peut-être vais-je **changer en Angst**, je vais y réfléchir et je demanderais l'avis de Doxies.

Je pense avoir fait le tour des questions principales et faire partager les réponses à tout le monde.

Je réponds comme d'habitude aux anonymes sur le blog en lien sur mon homepage et aux autres par le système du site.

**Merci à mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Keana - Oxenei - Lilichoco - Nini - Pouille - Rubika666 - Mar Rynn - Aleksandria020 - Anananne and Elayna Black_

**Merci** **à ceux** qui m'ont rajouter dans **leurs favoris et alertes** et **Merci** à ceux qui **me lisent Anonymement** !

Bonne lecture à vous !

Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une Nouvelle Amie ?**

Les yeux de la jeune Eliane s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant ses deux professeurs avancer vers elle et s'installer sur des chaises tandis que Mme Pomfresh refermait les rideaux du paravent, les laissant seuls. Le cœur de West semblait s'être arrêté : que faisaient-ils ici ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Merlin, qu'allait-elle faire ou dire ? Elle était une piètre menteuse et elle ne se sentait pas capable de tenir encore bien longtemps. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait durant les vacances de Noël, il suffisait de tout leur dire, tout révéler. Seulement, elle n'en aurait jamais le courage, elle avait trop peur. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des draps sous les yeux attentifs de Sirius et Remus qui se jetèrent simultanément un regard.

Eliane semblait mal à l'aise face à leur visite. Ils étaient persuadés que le _père_ de la jeune fille avait quelque chose à avoir là-dedans. Son jeu d'acteur – le _père _éploré pour sa fille chérie – avait peut être fonctionné sur l'infirmière et la directrice, mais pas sur eux. Trop de comédie. Sirius avait tout de suite compris ; leurs soupçons se confirmaient par le cinéma de . Cet homme donnait la chair de poule à Padfoot : il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de manipulateur, de vicieux, de pervers. Quelqu'un de vil et de méchant.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur celle qui hantait son esprit, les marques sur son visage avaient pratiquement disparu grâce aux soins de l'infirmière. Sa vue tomba alors sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait légèrement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant : les déguster, les dévorer encore et encore…Il se gifla alors mentalement ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à _elle_ ainsi. C'était interdit, il était son professeur ! Il fallait qu'il se le mette dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire…Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en sa présence ? Comme avait-il pu s'éprendre d'_elle_ ? Pourquoi _elle_ et pas une autre ? Il était complètement perdu avec ses sentiments…Malheureusement, il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, en entendant la voix de son ami le sortir de ses songes…

« Comment-allez-vous Eliane ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

- Très bien, répondit-elle comme par automatisme, après avoir relevé la tête d'un geste vif. »

Eliane se mordit les lèvres devant cette réponse stupide, montrant à quel point elle mentait. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait à Serdaigle ? Elle n'était même pas capable de réfléchir correctement avant de répondre à une question ! Comment pouvait-elle aller bien, alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie ? C'était stupide, stupide et terriblement idiot de sa part ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses professeurs qui ne semblaient pas dupes. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus convaincante, il fallait qu'elle mente à la perfection !

Remus ne cessait de l'observer ; elle paraissait en proie avec elle-même. Elle mentait, il le sentait. Cela se voyait dans son comportement, elle allait mentir durant toute la conversation. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il voulait l'aider ! Mais comment ?

« Hum, fit Sirius, Eliane, nous voudrions savoir d'où viennent toutes ces blessures ? »

Elle avait la nette impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter ; que pouvait-elle répondre ? Et si elle restait dans son mutisme, ne pas parler ? Elle était douée pour ça…Nerveusement, elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts. Elle entendit alors une chaise racler le sol, le professeur Black se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ?

« Eliane, je sais comme c'est difficile de parler de ce genre de chose, mais on doit savoir. Te rends-tu compte à quel point ces blessures sont graves ? déclara Sirius, anxieux de la voir aussi peu réceptive face à ses paroles. »

Elle le méritait, elle le méritait, son père ne cessait de lui répéter _ça_ ! Qu'elle méritait ses coups, que c'était une mauvaise fille…Elle baissa la tête, honteuse devant ses propres pensées, elle était folle ! Eliane pouvait sentir le regard de son professeur la brûler de l'intérieur et sans savoir ou comprendre pourquoi, une chaleur se diffusa lentement en elle. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ses yeux et son regard intense la troublaient énormément. Pourquoi ? Elle déglutit passablement en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment beau à faire damner un saint ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle disait n'importe quoi ! Cet homme était _son _professeur ! Elle délirait complètement ! Il fallait qu'elle cesse de lorgner ainsi sur_ lui_ ! Qu'elle cesse de penser à _lui, _tout simplement ! Eliane fut alors interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de son professeur :

« Eliane, il faut que tu nous parles, dit-il ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il s'était mis à la tutoyer. Il faut nous faire confiance, nous pouvons t'aider, nous voulons t'aider, affirma avec sincérité Remus.

-….

-Ecoute, ajouta Sirius en essayant d'accrocher son regard, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as peur de ce _qu'il_ pourrait te faire ou encore de sa réaction ? Seulement une fois que tu nous auras tout dit, plus jamais_ il_ ne posera la main sur toi ! Je t'en fais la promesse Eliane, tu seras en sécurité, il ne pourra plus jamais t'approcher ! Nous savons que c'est _ton père_. Tu n'as qu'à hocher de la tête ou dire oui et plus jamais tu ne le reverras ! Dit-il en accentuant son regard. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du dos de l'adolescente. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être qu'elle devrait leur faire confiance…Comment avaient-ils pu deviner que c'était _son père_ qui la battait ? Comment avaient-ils fait ? Les mots de son professeur raisonnèrent alors en elle : _« Je sais ce que tu ressens »_. Serait-il possible que _lui_ aussi ait vécu cette situation ? Pouvait-elle vraiment _lui_ faire confiance ? Et si elle revoyait son père après l'avoir dénoncé, si elle le revoyait ? Il la coincerait dans un endroit et appliquerait ses menaces. La peur régnait en elle et une panique sans précédent la submergea. C'était trop dur, elle n'y arriverait pas…Elle était trop effrayée. Elle ne dirait rien, rien ! Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que c'était _lui_ ! Et que vaudrait sa parole contre celle de son père ? Rien…

Elle sentit de nouveau _ses_ yeux la transpercer. Elle s'attendit à y voir de la tristesse ou de la pitié, mais ne vit que de la compréhension et quelque chose de plus profond…Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Qu'attendait-il ? Aucun homme ne l'avait regardé avec autant, autant de…Quoi exactement ? Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise…Ce n'était pas normal, à ses yeux et dans sa tête, qu'on puisse la regarder avec autant d'affection. Non, elle délirait complètement ! Elle était tombée sur la tête ! Comment un professeur pourrait-il ressentir de tels sentiments ? Elle devenait folle, oui c'est ça, elle était folle !

« Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? soupira Remus.

-….. »

Lupin ne savait plus quoi faire devant le mutisme de son élève qui ne semblait pas vouloir leur parler ou se confier. Pourtant Sirius l'avait prévenu que ça ne serait une mince affaire que de la convaincre ! Cependant, il avait cru, espéré, qu'elle se confierait à eux. Il s'était lourdement trompé et la chute était douloureuse. Il voulait lui venir en aide mais comment ? Elle ne voulait rien dire. Elle était aussi têtue que Sirius.

Remus fronça alors des sourcils face cette réflexion qui lui fit observer son ami. Il avait un étrange comportement ; il était prévenant, presque attentionné avec _elle. _Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper ! Et pourtant, pourtant, il y avait ce pétillement dans les yeux, des yeux remplis d'amour ? Merlin, il fabulait complètement, Sirius ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Eliane West ? C'était totalement idiot, stupide de sa part de croire ça. Mais Tonks ne cessait de dire que Sirius avait changé ces derniers temps, qu'il semblait rêveur avec un sourire niais collé sur le visage. Il avait toujours pensé que sa femme délirait, mais maintenant…Et si Nymphadora avait raison ? Et si Padfoot était amoureux d'une élève ? Il soupira profondément, s'attirant le regard de son ami. Il y réfléchirait plus tard puis en discuterait avec Sirius. Il devait avant toute chose aider son élève ! Seulement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient ses confidences. Cela ne servait à rien de rester.

« Bien, nous allons te laisser Eliane. Repose-toi bien et si tu veux nous parler, sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte, dit Remus en se levant de sa chaise, suivi de son ami. »

La concernée hocha simplement la tête, regardant ses professeurs partir à travers le paravent. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Qui avait raison ou tord ? Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ? Eliane s'installa de nouveau dans son lit, allongée sur le côté, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, ignorant la douleur qui traversait sa jambe…Les yeux dans le vide, des images défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit, ainsi que les paroles de ses professeurs. La détresse pouvait se lire dans les iris de la jeune fille, une détresse sans limite. Tout aurait été plus simple en étant morte dans l'accident avec sa mère, tout aurait été plus simple….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Sirius et Remus marchaient le long des couloirs vers leurs appartements dans le silence le plus total. Ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie, sans se parler. Black ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs à son ami qui lui avait lancé un drôle de regard en quittant la jeune West. Etait-il possible qu'il ait compris en si peu de temps ? Impossible, il avait été discret, enfin il le croyait. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Est-ce que c'était _ça_ aimer ? Etre troublé en sa présence, avoir l'envie d'être à ses côtés, la protéger, l'aimer, la choyer…Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Il soupira légèrement, ne sachant plus quoi penser sur sentiments envers Eliane. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus ridicule ! Il vit alors Remus ralentir sa marche, se retourner vers lui et dire :

« Es-tu amoureux Sirius ? demanda-t-il, le prenant totalement par surprise. »

Il déglutit passablement face à cette question, il avait vu, il savait ! Il aurait dû s'en douter, Remus n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Il se connaissait depuis l'adolescence, et très bien même. Que devait-il dire, la vérité ou mentir ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? rétorqua Black les mains dans la poche, essayant de paraître décontracté, même si ce n'était pas le cas actuel.

-Ton regard, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais vu aussi vivant depuis ton retour d'Askaban. Ainsi que ton comportement, tu sembles heureux et rêveur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est la première fois. Je répète donc ma question : es-tu amoureux Sirius ? Si oui, de qui ? Une élève ? »

Le sang de Sirius se glaça face à ces paroles. Il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami, il le sentirait. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Je crois qu'il serait bon d'en parler dans ton appartement. En privé, insista Sirius. »

La réponse de Padfoot ne fit que confirmer les gros soupçons de Remus. Il accepta la proposition de celui-ci, hochant de la tête pour finalement reprendre sa route vers son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils y arrivèrent et là, les révélations amorcèrent. Dans le silence le plus total, Sirius était debout face à la cheminée, tournant le dos à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas comment le dire, comment lui expliquer. Il ne le croirait jamais ! Jamais Remus n'accepterait une telle chose. Une de ses élèves en plus ! Merlin, pourquoi cela avait du lui arriver à _lui_ ? Pourquoi ? Il avala difficilement sa salive, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et murmura :

« Je… je crois être amoureux d'une de tes élèves Remus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! Je te le jure ! Je crois que je l'aime vraiment, elle m'attire comme un aimant ! Je…,bafouilla Sirius s'attendant à la colère de Moony, qui ne tarda point.

-Tu es amoureux d'Eliane West, Sirius ! réprimanda Lupin. Une de tes élèves, elle n'a que 17 ans ! Les relations entre professeur et élève sont strictement interdites !

-Je le sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Crois-moi, je le sais ! Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je suis attaché à elle, c'est plus fort que moi, tu sais ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Lupin droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer Padfoot, mais _toi_, j'en doute ! répliqua Moony d'un ton acerbe. Tu n'as su que courir après les jolies filles depuis ton plus jeune âge, passant de femme en femme, de relation en relation, qui, je te le rappelle, ne durait qu'une ou deux journées !

-J'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant ! Oui, j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'est véritablement l'amour ! Mais je sais aussi que les sentiments que je ressens envers _elle_ sont plus forts que tous ceux que j'ai ressentis auparavant, envers toutes ses filles ou femmes ! Ce n'est pas un simple désir ! Je tiens à _elle_, pourtant je la connais à peine, juste en simple élève, mais je suis attiré sans trop savoir comment et pourquoi ! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ! Jamais je ne pourrais le faire ! Je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que tu ne le penses ! rétorqua sèchement Sirius, ses yeux devenant progressivement noirs de colère. »

Remus lâcha un énième soupir tout en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Sirius semblait vraiment sincère dans ses propos. Se rendait-il compte à quel point sa situation était complexe et dangereuse pour lui ? S'il venait à avoir une relation avec Eliane, il serait renvoyé de Poudlard et jugé, même si elle était majeure. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se fourrer dans toutes sortes de guêpiers ?

« Te rends-tu compte dans quelle situation tu te positionnes Sirius ? confia Remus, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Je le sais, répondit tout bonnement Padfoot, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Tu ne diras rien ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits ! Tu es mon ami avant tout, même si tu te mets dans une position très délicate ! dit Lupin exaspéré. Merlin Sirius, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux d'Eliane ? Enfin, si tu l'es…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un coup de foudre, enfin plus qu'un simple coup de foudre, reprit-il devant le regard foudroyant de son ami. Je pensais que le fait d'être tombé sous son charme n'était dû qu'à ces nombreuses années passées à Askaban. Puis je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais plus qu'un simple désir pour _elle_…Je suis aussi perdu que toi Remus. Vraiment, tu me peux me croire ! supplia Sirius.

-Je te crois, déclara Moony, mais tu connais les risques. Je suis heureux pour toi, mais rien ne dit que cette relation se concrétisera. Tu dois aussi garder cette idée en tête. »

Sirius hocha simplement de la tête, il le savait aussi. Néanmoins, au fond de son cœur, il espérait avoir une chance avec _elle_. Après tout, _elle _avait gardé sa cape, peut être était-ce un signe du destin ? Remus avait raison, il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans ce genre de situation, il était maudit ! Arrivera ce qui arrivera dans les jours prochains, il ne comptait pas abandonner pour si peu…Il savait, il le sentait que ses sentiments pouvaient aboutir à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux et parfois malheureux, mais après tout c'était les joies de l'amour ! Oui, peu importe les obstacles, il aimait Eliane et il ferait tout pour être avec _elle_ et lui donner le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

A la Grande Salle, Ambre était installée à la table des Serdaigle, seule. Joanne était partie se changer les idées dans le parc et elle avait vu John partir vers la bibliothèque. Tout le monde était à bout de nerf et la tension était pesante. Eliane lui manquait terriblement. Tout était de sa faute ; elle n'aurait pas dû la pousser à parler, mais dans un sens, cela la tracassait aussi. Cette blessure semblait mettre son amie mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Comment se l'était-elle faite ? Elle aurait tellement voulu aider, comprendre Eliane qui l'avait si bien acceptée ce fameux soir. Elle aurait pu la repousser, être dégoûtée. Mais non, pas du tout. Merlin, cette simple pensée la rendait véritablement heureuse ! Malheureusement, la soirée s'était mal terminée, à son plus grand désarroi. Peut-être était-elle réveillée ? Elle tenterait bien une excursion à l'infirmerie, au pire elle se ferait renvoyer du lieu médical par Mme Pomfresh…Tout en finissant son déjeuner, elle entendit alors des rires qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître d'entre mille : Spencer et ses compères venaient juste d'entrer dans la salle, se dirigeant vers Ambre avec un sourire totalement faux et méprisant. Merlin qu'elle haïssait ces filles ! Elles étaient comparables à des vipères, répandant leur venin tout autour d'elles. Dommage que Joanne ne soit pas là, elle se serait un peu défoulée.

« Alors Corvalis, tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? Mais après tout, comme dit le proverbe, vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée n'est-ce pas ? minauda Tracy, avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amies.

-Et moi, je m'étonne que tu aies l'intelligence de connaître ce proverbe, rétorqua Ambre en feignant l'innocence.

-Insinues-tu que je suis stupide ? Déclara Spencer, toute trace de rire ayant disparu.

-C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi, répondit la jeune Serdaigle avec un sourire narquois. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser le passage Spencer, à moins que ce ne soit trop difficile à comprendre pour _toi_, ajouta Ambre en poussant le groupe pour sortir de la Grande Salle, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire. »

Morgane ! Si Eliane et Joanne avaient vu ça, elles en auraient ri toute la journée. Qu'elle était bécasse cette fille quand même ; aucun contrôle de soi-même, elle tombait directement dans le panneau ! Ambre comprenait mieux pourquoi Spencer n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard : elle était méchante, mais ce n'était que de la jalousie tout simplement ! Elle n'était pas très rusée…La jeune fille secoua la tête, chassant ses idées, et regarda sa montre qui indiquait bientôt le début des cours. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers les serres. Elle irait à l'infirmerie durant son heure de permanence, en espérant voir Eliane et se rendre compte par elle-même de son état pour se sentir rassurée. Peut-être que Joanne accepterait de venir avec _elle_, si elle arrêtait de faire sa mauvaise tête. Décidément les disputes entre John et Joanne devenaient incontrôlables ! Quant est-ce qu'ils cesseraient d'agir comme des gamins immatures ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se comporter en adultes pour une fois ? Eliane était à l'infirmerie et au lieu de se soutenir mutuellement, ils se criaient dessus. Cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi ! Vivement qu'ils se déclarent leurs sentiments ! Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils n'y avaient qu_'eux_ pour ne pas s'en apercevoir et se hurler dessus. Décidément, l'amour était bien compliqué et donnait bien du souci…Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle entra dans la serre où le cours de Botanique l'attendait, se dirigeant vers Joanne qui lui sourit légèrement. Elle n'eut le temps de lui parler, le cours débutant, au risque de faire perdre des points à sa maison. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard…

A l'infirmerie, Eliane somnolait dans son lit. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller qu'elle en avait déjà marre d'être ici. Combien de temps resterait-elle ici ? Et ses amis, ils devaient être inquiets pour _elle_ ? West se retourna dans son lit, couchée sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond blanc, ne cessant de penser et repenser au professeur Black. C'était terriblement idiot, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Son regard, ses yeux… Merlin, elle en frissonnait. Elle se gifla mentalement devant ses pensées indécentes ! Elle ne comprenait pas ou plutôt ne _se_ comprenait plus ; Sirius Black était un homme. Or, au lieu d'en avoir peur, elle se sentait en sécurité avec _lui_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Elle fuyait tous les hommes sans exception, sauf John, mais c'était différent ! John était son frère de cœur, elle l'aimait, elle lui faisait confiance. Eliane ouvrit grand les yeux devant ses songes. Était-il possible qu'elle l'aime ? Lui accordaiit-elle _sa_ confiance ?? C'était son professeur, ce n'était pas sérieux, ce n'était pas _possible _! Ce n'était pas rationnel ! Et pourtant les faits étaient là, devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : elle était entrain de s'attacher à _lui_, sans le connaître véritablement. Son odeur l'apaisait, elle aimait avoir _sa_ cape avec _elle_, elle _aimait_ quand il la regardait. Elle se _sentait_ valorisée, elle se _sentait _vivante. Elle savait au fond d'elle, au fond de son cœur, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance sans trop comprendre. Mais c'était énorme à ses yeux ! Et sans le savoir, Eliane était en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black.

La jeune fille fut alors tirée de ses songes en entendant deux voix féminines parler non loin de son lit. Elle reconnut la voix de l'infirmière et l'autre… l'autre lui rappelait une personne, mais impossible d'en trouver le nom. Eliane tendit l'oreille tout en se relevant légèrement dans son lit sans faire de bruit pour entendre quelques bribes de la conversation.

« J'aimerais comprendre… doit être dur… fasse attention à toi…, dit l'infirmière, de ce que l'adolescente put comprendre, me voir dans deux jours.

-D'accord, répondit la voix d'un air las.

-C'est pour ton bien…m'inquiète…faut manger…, ajouta Mme Pomfresh, dont la voix reflétait son inquiétude. »

Qui était cette personne pour laquelle l'infirmière s'affolait autant ? Elle la connaissait, elle en était certaine ! Eliane entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher, la personne allait sûrement passer devant son lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une jeune fille élancée aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau avec des reflets bleus qui s'accordaient magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux d'un gris subjuguant. Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être _elle_ ! Elle semblait terriblement triste et abattue. Alors que la jeune Gryffondor allait sortir du lieu médical, Eliane l'appela :

« Laura ?? »

La concernée s'arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna lentement vers son interlocutrice, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle paraissait figée et mal à l'aise. Eliane se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir appelée, peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie qu'on la voit ici ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de parler ? Oh non, ne pensez pas qu'Eliane éprouvait de la simple pitié pour Laura. Elle aurait pu, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Non, elle comprenait ce que la jeune fille devait ressentir. Elle était constamment isolée avec cet air de triste imprégné sur son visage. Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître et l'aider à retrouver le sourire, même si elle ne connaissait pas les malheurs de l'adolescente.

Laura, quant à elle, hésita de longues minutes pour finalement rejoindre la Serdaigle. Elle se tint debout à côté d'elle, la tête baissée, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle se sentait honteuse ; c'était la deuxième fois que West la surprenait à l'infirmerie. Cette fois, elle avait dû entendre quelques bribes de la conversation. Elle allait penser comme tous les autres, se moquer d'elle ou l'humilier. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle avait l'habitude maintenant ! La jeune Floyd releva la tête. Cependant, quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant un sourire de tout ce qu'il y avait plus sincère sur les lèvres d'Eliane. Cette fille était décidément bien étrange, pourquoi agissait t-elle ainsi ? Etait-elle honnête ? Ou était-ce encore pour mieux lui faire du mal ? Laura se mordit légèrement les lèvres par la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Elle ne semblait pas méchante comme fille, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces jouvencelles qui se traînaient aux pieds de Spencer ! Bien au contraire, elle la défiait ouvertement et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche pour la remettre à sa place. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

« Tu peux t'asseoir Laura, à moins que tu aies cours ? demanda Eliane.

-Non, j'ai deux heures libres devant moi, répondit la concernée en prenant place sur le rebord du lit.

-Comment vas-tu ? interrogea West qui semblait sincèrement inquiète comme l'infirmière. »

Que répondre à cette question, la vérité ou un beau mensonge comme elle les adorait ? Et sans savoir pourquoi, les mots franchirent sa bouche avec franchise :

« J'ai vu des jours meilleurs.

-Je comprends, la vie n'est pas toujours facile, confia Eliane en soupirant sous le regard intrigué et stupéfait de Laura, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement. »

Elle n'en pensait pas moins la même chose ; la vie était compliquée et difficile, trop par moment. Cela était étrange qu'une personne s'intéresse à elle pour autre chose que les études ou les cours. Peut-être qu'elle voulait vraiment devenir son amie ? Une vraie amie…Voyant le trouble de la Gryffondor, Eliane pencha légèrement la tête et dit :

« Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu sembles gênée.

Cette fille avait des dons de légimencie ou quoi ? Elle essaya de reprendre contenance face aux émotions qui semblaient la submerger de plus en plus.

« Non, non, c'est juste que… enfin je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi ? murmura faiblement Laura.

-Ça me semble évident, pourtant.

Devant le regard curieux de la jeune fille, elle ajouta :

-Je ne te connais pas tellement, mais tu es une fille bien Laura, un peu renfermée, mais avec qui on a du plaisir à parler et à vouloir connaître, tout simplement. Ça te semble si étrange que ça ?

-Un peu, oui, admit-elle. En plus, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi au début…

-C'est oublié, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Eliane avec un grand sourire. Amies ? proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa main. »

Laura observa longuement la main tendue vers elle, tout en regardant la jeune fille. Elle avait le choix, refuser ou accepter. Que risquait-elle ? Pas grand-chose. Elle sentait que West était quelqu'un de bien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et referma sa main droite dans celle d'Eliane.

« Amies, répondit Laura tout en retirant précipitamment sa main. Hum et toi, comment-vas-tu ? Je veux dire...Enfin, que fais-tu ici ? Je ne veux pas être indiscrète…Oh, je m'y prends trop mal, soupira Laura en rougissant.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, j'ai eu un malaise, une blessure qui a mal cicatrisé et qui s'est infectée. Enfin, tu connais Mme Pomfresh, elle est très maniaque avec ses patients, rigola Eliane en essayant de paraître décontractée. »

L'adolescente hocha simplement de la tête, même si elle était à moitié convaincue. En entrant à l'infirmerie, elle avait vu les professeurs Black et Lupin en sortir. Or, pour qu'ils aillent voir l'infirmière ou même une élève, c'est que cela devait être assez grave, en tous cas plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Et sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à parler de tout et rien, apprenant à se connaître au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Pour la première fois, depuis la mort de ses parents, la jeune Floyd rit de bon cœur et de bonne humeur avec Eliane, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Au même moment, Ambre avait profité d'une heure de libre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie avec Joanne afin d'aller prendre des nouvelles de leur amie. Elles tombèrent sur Mme Pomfresh qui leur indiqua le lit où se trouvait Eliane, tout en les informant sur son état de santé et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elles se dirigèrent, un peu anxieuses, vers la couchette de la jeune West. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Dans quel état était-elle réellement ? Comment allait-elle ? Autant de questions sans réponse…Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entendant des rires provenir derrière le paravent ou se situait Eliane. Les deux amies se regardèrent en même temps, intriguées, pour finalement franchir le rideau blanc et voir l'adolescente rire avec une fille réputée pour son air frigide et glacial. C'était à plus ne rien y comprendre ! Elles devaient rêver, Laura Floyd en train de rigoler avec Eliane !

_« Dommage qu'elle ne sourit pas plus souvent, elle est encore plus jolie », pensa Ambre. _

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Floyd jolie ? Elle était tombée sur la tête. Oui, bon, elle était belle, enfin, elle la trouvait belle à ses yeux, mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ? Pourquoi sentait-elle le rouge lui monter aux joues quand _son_ regard s'était tourné sur elle ? Pourquoi la détaillait-elle autant ? Elle aimait Eliane ! Oui mais ce n'était pas réciproque, puis était-ce vraiment de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait ? C'était son premier béguin de fille, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une attirance ? Ambre était complètement paralysée, elle n'entendit même pas la jeune Floyd dire au revoir à son amie. Elle la regarda partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Ambre ? Ambre ?? appela une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

-Oui, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Eliane inquiète de voir son amie dans un tel état.

-Je crois avoir vu un ange, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Joanne en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas les propos de son amie. »

Eliane assimila immédiatement la phrase d'Ambre ! Etait-il possible qu'elle en pince pour la jeune Floyd ? A croire qu'elle venait d'avoir un coup de foudre ! En voyant l'air curieux de Joanne, elle crut bon ajouter :

« Tu connais Ambre, c'est une grande rêveuse.

-Oui, bah redescends sur terre, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, déclara la jeune Salder en s'installant sur le rebord du lit. »

Ambre rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et remercia intérieurement son amie pour lui avoir sauvé la mise ! Elle était stupide, un peu plus et Joanne aurait tout compris ! Elle ne sentait pas encore capable de tout lui avouer et surtout, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Eliane l'avait peut être très bien pris, mais cela ne serait peut être pas le cas pour Jo. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre un peu de contenance et s'avança vers sa meilleure amie, prenant place sur une chaise. Eliane paraissait en assez bonne forme, mais elle ne préférait pas se fier aux apparences.

« Alors, comment vas- tu ? interrogea Joanne, soucieuse. Qu'est ce que tu as exactement ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais. Quand est-ce que tu sortiras ?

-Je suis désolée pour les soucis que je vous ai causés. J'ai eu un malaise dû à une blessure à la jambe qui s'est infectée.

-Une blessure ? répéta la jeune Salder incrédule. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller voir l'infirmière aussitôt ou même nous en parler ?

-Je… je ne peux rien dire. Je te fais confiance, je vous fais confiance, reprit Eliane devant le regard dur de Joanne, mais il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas vous parler. C'est trop… trop dangereux.

-Tes propos ne sont pas là pour nous rassurer ! déclara Ambre qui avait les sourcils froncés. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, on s'inquiète pour toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? dit-elle d'un air grave. »

Eliane ne sut que dire devant les paroles de sa jeune amie qui étaient emplies de vérité. Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Que lui arriverait-il durant les vacances de Noël ? Et si elle venait à en mourir ? Ou si son père tentait quelque chose de plus grave ? Quelque chose qui lui ferait revivre ses pires souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle avait volontairement oubliés ? Seul l'avenir le dirait. Cependant, les jours prochains s'annonçaient sombres…Elle sentit alors la main d'Ambre et de Joanne entourer la sienne, un geste qui démontrait à quel point elle pourrait compter sur leur soutien quoi qu'il arrive. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eliane, un sourire qui allait bientôt se faner….

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, il est clôturé, j'espère qu'il a plu. On avance doucement vers ce qui fera de la fic un moment sombre et triste. Prochain chapitre, la lettre de son père, annonce du bal de Noel, on va en savoir un peu plus sur la haine qu'entretient Joanne envers John, le pourquoi, du comment...Un Lemon puis un clash entre Remus et Tonks, ect. Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Ça me touche !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai jamais ma fic, je n'aime pas abandonner quelque chose que j'ai commencé ! Quand j'écris quelque chose, c'est jusqu'au bout comme toujours ! Je finis toujours mes fanfictions ! Mon Profil en témoignera xd_

_La suite dans une semaine._

_**Chapitre 9 : La Lettre** _

_J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience ^_^ !_

_Reviews Please ?_

_Bisous Élise._


	10. La Lettre

**Etat de la Fanfiction :** Chapitre 10 à 22 ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **23

**Correctrice :** Doxies Curse

**Hello All The People**

Waouhhhhh alors tout d'abord, un grand et ultime **MERCI **pour vos **100 Reviews** *_* ! _(Yeux qui brillent et scintillent de mille étoiles)_ ! Je suis contente, je saute partout, pas jusqu'au plafond mais presque xd

**Merci** à vous tous qui me lisent et me reviews si gentiment ! Vos encouragements et réactions sont les bienvenues ! ça donne du peps pour écrire !

Merci à **Anananne** d'avoir poster la 100ème Reviews ! Je te **dédicace **ce chapitre !

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, **attention, Lemon** en vu dans la seconde partie entre Remus/Tonks, ça devrait satisfaire les quelques lecteurs en manque de Citron xd

On va en apprendre un peu plus sur **Joanne et John**...Ainsi que sur **Laura**...On arrive bientôt au Bal de Noël, le gros tournant de la fic vers quelque chose de plus sombre ^^ Mais j'en dis pas plus...

**Je Remercie Mes Rewiewers :**

_Elayna Black - Anananne - Lilichoco - Aleksandria020 - Pouille and Keana _

_Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog en homepage sur mon profil et les autres par le système du site._

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !

**Lia-Sail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : La lettre**

Joanne marchait d'un pas régulier dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, les cours étant finis. Elle soupira profondément tout en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou puis laissa dériver son regard sur le parc qui était recouvert d'un fin manteau de neige. Décembre venait à peine de commencer que l'hiver pointait déjà le bout de son nez. La jeune Salder soupira une énième fois, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur elle. Elle se sentait d'humeur morose ces derniers temps et pour cause : une semaine était passée depuis que son amie Eliane se trouvait à l'infirmerie. L'ambiance n'était pas la même depuis. Ambre était souvent à la bibliothèque pour une raison inexplicable. Parfois, elle allait rendre visite à sa meilleure amie pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles ou ses devoirs. Elle s'ennuyait fortement. Peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Joanne secoua la tête pour chasser cette question totalement inutile. Non, elle était d'humeur mélancolique dû à l'ennui et non pas à cause de ce crétin de…Elle expira calmement essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Néanmoins, Joanne ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées se diriger vers _lui _et de ce qu'elle avait vu_. _Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de voir cette scène : _lui_ en train d'embrasser une autre fille. Enfin, elle croyait s'y être fait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était jalouse, jalouse de toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de _lui_ ! Elle le haïssait et l'aimait à la fois. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, jusqu'à sortir avec tous les hommes qui lui passaient sous la main, mais rien à faire. Il hantait son esprit et à chaque fois, son cœur se tordait de douleur. Il n'avait aucun sentiment, aucune considération pour elle. Elle n'était rien à ses yeux, rien…Même pas une amie.

Le souvenir de cette soirée resterait à jamais graver en elle. Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, lui enfonçant un poignard dans le cœur pour le briser en mille morceaux. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'un être aussi imbu de sa personne, aussi égoïste ? Que pouvait-elle aimer en _lui_ ? Tout, elle l'aimait _lui_, tout entier, jusqu'à en avoir mal et se faire souffrir inutilement. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, mais impossible, c'était trop difficile. « _Comment pouvais-tu penser avoir la moindre chance avec moi ? Nous ne sommes pas du même rang ! _». Joanne serra la mâchoire à ces paroles qui se diffusaient lentement en elle, comme un poison : « _Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es rien ! Sache que c'est Eliane qui m'a demandé de t'inviter, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais fait !_ ». La jeune fille ferma les yeux douloureusement tout en continuant son chemin vers la salle commune. Qui était-il pour la juger ainsi, pour la traiter de cette façon ? Il se croyait au-dessus de tout, des lois, des règles et des gens ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas atterri à Serpentard ? « _John n'est pas foncièrement mauvais Joanne, il a juste une mauvaise perception de ce qui l'entoure, il vit dans le monde dans lequel il est né. Mais un jour, il ouvrira les yeux _». Ouvrir les yeux, mais quand ? Eliane avait beaucoup trop d'espoir en ce petit crétin ! Un crétin qu'elle aimait ! Qu'il aille en enfer ! Elle l'oublierait peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle y arriverait !

Elle balança la tête en arrière, ramenant ses cheveux roux à l'arrière, la tête haute. Elle s'était abaissée une fois devant Walker en lui avouant ses sentiments durant cette soirée. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'abaisse une nouvelle fois devant ses beaux yeux de merlan frit.

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant sa salle commune, elle vit un groupe d'élèves amassé face à une affiche accrochée juste à côté de l'entrée. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'y dirigea sans plus tarder, curieuse de nature. Elle bouscula quelques élèves pour s'approcher. Quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie en lisant l'annonce !

**Bal de Noël,**

_Poudlard a la joie et le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal sera donné le 24 décembre au soir. Le thème du bal sera d'être masqué avec tenue de soirée exigée. Seuls les élèves de quatrième année à la septième année seront permis d'y assister. Le bal ouvrira à 20 h précise à la Grande Salle et se clôturera aux environs de 2 h. _

**La Directrice, Minerva McGonagall.**

Un bal de Noël était organisé ici à Poudlard ! C'était merveilleux, fabuleux, inimaginable ! Elle devait acheter une robe et tous ses accessoires à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que se trouver un cavalier ! Qui allait-elle choisir ? Il y avait Preston, plutôt beau spécimen avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette, mais un peu trop collant dans son genre. Ou alors Duncan ? Il n'était pas mal aussi, seulement un peu trop niais. Tout en réfléchissant, Joanne entra dans sa salle commune, tête en l'air, pour finalement percuter un élève. La jeune Serdaigle fut projetée en arrière, tombant sur son fessier où elle y frotta sa main pour faire passer la douleur. Elle releva la tête, prête à assassiner du regard celui ou celle qui l'avait bousculé quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un beau jeune homme, les cheveux châtains aux yeux d'une couleur indescriptible, oscillant entre le vert pomme avec une pointe de jaune. Merlin, il était sexy et canon ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant, il semblait faire partie de sa maison. En tous cas, il n'était pas en septième année, sinon il serait dans sa classe. Peut-être en sixième vues sa grandeur et sa corpulence. Il avait un de ces regards à vous faire frémir et défaillir sur place. Joanne revint sur terre en s'apercevant qu'il lui proposait gentiment sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

_« Et gentleman en plus de ça. Il a tout pour plaire » pensa-t-elle en se sentant soulever debout face à lui._

« Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et…

-Non, non, répondit vivement Joanne en rougissant légèrement, j'avais la tête dans les nuages, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-On est quitte alors, dit-il d'une voix assez grave et le sourire aux lèvres. Andrews Stanley, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main droite.

-Joanne Salder, répliqua-t-elle en serrant sa main tout en lui souriant. Enchantée de te connaître Andrews.

-Moi de même Joanne, qui en passant est un joli prénom pour une très belle demoiselle. »

La concernée piqua un fard pas possible devant ses allusions. Qu-est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée ? Il voulait jouer à ce jeu, aucun problème….

« Et moi, je suis heureuse d'avoir pour agréable compagnie un aussi bel homme. »

Andrews éclata de rire sous les yeux étonnés de Joanne qui prit la mouche croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle ouvertement. Voyant que l'adolescente ne le prenait pas à la rigolade, il reprit son sérieux et dit :

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille aussi franche que toi et qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal à ce niveau aussi, rétorqua Joanne les yeux pétillants de malice.

-J'avoue, répondit-il, et si on allait s'asseoir pour continuer notre conversation ? proposa-t-il en lui montrant les fauteuils libres. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour accepter. Il fallait être idiot ou aveugle pour refuser une telle proposition. Elle était totalement sous le charme et étrangement, il lui fit oublier John. Salder apprit ainsi au cours de la soirée – qui passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût – qu'Andrews était un élève de sixième année ayant un jeune frère en première année qui se trouvait à Gryffondor. Il était célibataire, à sa plus grande joie intérieure, et il souhaitait devenir Médicomage. La salle commune se vida au fur et à mesure, les élèves allant dîner à la Grande Salle, tandis que Joanne avait un mal fou à quitter son nouveau compagnon qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement quand soudain, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Joanne se retourna furieuse vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre et qui n'était autre que :

« Walker ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? cracha-t-elle.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais apporté les devoirs et annoncé la nouvelle à Eliane ? demanda John, tout en regardant froidement Andrews.

-Non, mais je comptais le faire, répliqua Joanne quelque peu irritée.

-Ah bon ? Quand ? Après avoir bécoté ton… ton _ami, _dit John avec une grimace de dégoût envers le concerné. »

La rouquine se releva aussi rapidement que l'éclair, les yeux foudroyants et enivrés par la colère qui se dégageait d'elle. Comment osait-il faire ce genre de remarque ? Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Prise d'un accès de rage, Joanne leva sa main qui s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Walker, complètement abasourdi. Elle le prenait pour son punching-ball ou quoi ? C'était la deuxième fois, _la deuxième fois,_ qu'elle osait le gifler ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : elle pleurait. Silencieusement, Salder versait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rougies par son emportement. Joanne laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, elle déclara froidement :

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Walker ! Je ne suis pas _ta petite amie_ et encore moins ton _amie_ et je ne le serai jamais ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Sors de ma vie, une bonne fois pour toute ! cria-t-elle en sortant à toute vitesse de la salle commune sous les yeux des deux jeunes hommes.

-Joanne, attends ! », s'exclama Andrews.

Il s'apprêta à la rejoindre, mais fut retenu par une main.

Le jeune Stanley se retourna pour voir John l'observer d'un regard noir et glacial. Il avait comme la nette impression qu'il était _jaloux_ de lui, _jaloux_ qu'il puisse être proche de Joanne ! Alors pourquoi avait-il vu tant de haine entre ces deux-là ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre. Peu importe que ce Walker ait des sentiments ou pas envers _elle_ ! Joanne ne l'aimait pas et il l'avait fait pleurer. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il l'aurait à n'importe quel prix. Andrews s'arracha de la poigne de John tout en le regardant dédaigneusement.

« Si tu t'approches d'elle, siffla John dangereusement, sache que tu t'en mordras les doigts !

-Ah oui, répondit le concerné d'un ton moqueur, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Que comptes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de la séduire ? »

John serra les poings de rage. Il le défiait ouvertement, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de souci pour cette fille ? Après tout, elle n'était rien pour lui, même pas une amie comme elle lui avait si bien spécifié. Alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à Joanne ? Pourquoi était-il si agressif et en colère quand un homme, autre que lui, l'approchait? Peut-être parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus à ses yeux qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer ! Walker observa longuement celui qui lui faisait face. Il ne le sentait pas ce Stanley, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le troublait. Il n'était pas sincère avec Joanne, ça se voyait du premier coup d'œil ! Que pouvait-il faire pour l'empêcher de la séduire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? La lumière se fit en lui en une fraction de seconde :

« Je la séduirai avant toi ! déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça ! Il n'avait pas pu dire ça ? Non, mais quel idiot il faisait ! Séduire Joanne Salder, sa pire ennemie ! Il devenait fou, il était tombé sur la tête sans aucun doute !! Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées en entendant le rire de Stanley.

« Ah ! Laisse-moi rire, la séduire, aucune chance ! dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Où vas-tu ? cria John en le voyant partir.

-La rejoindre et la consoler, n'oublie pas que je suis _son ami_, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, rétorqua-t-il victorieux, en laissant le jeune Walker pantois au milieu de la pièce. »

Il avait raison : comment séduire une fille à qui on avait crié les pires insultes de sa vie ? Celle qu'il avait déjà repoussée une fois et blessée intérieurement. Il avait même réussi à la faire pleurer ce soir. Est-ce qu'Eliane avait raison ? Etait-il trop arrogant et vil avec Salder ? Sûrement qu'oui. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement, il l'avait jugée et jetée comme une moins que rien lors de cette soirée alors qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Cela demandait beaucoup de courage et d'amour aussi. John se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il avait tout gâché ! Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Eliane. Elle l'éclairerait et l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Seulement, il allait devoir lui révéler ce qui c'était réellement passé avec Joanne pour qu'ils en viennent à se haïr et à se détester. Merlin, Eliane allait lui passer un de ces sermons ! Mais il le méritait amplement…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les appartements du couple Lupin, Nymphadora ne cessait de tourner en rond dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…La jeune femme réfléchissait depuis une bonne heure sur la façon pour lui révéler cet événement. Il allait se braquer, être en colère, lui en vouloir, elle en était certaine. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle l'avait piégé, elle avait réussi. Mais à quel prix ? Elle aussi maintenant était au pied de son propre mur qu'elle avait érigé contre le gré de Remus. Merlin, comment allait-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Nymphadora était si heureuse, heureuse d'être enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aussi angoissée. Angoissée face à la réaction de son mari qui serait légitime. Seulement, il était trop tard pour reculer : un petit être grandissait en elle depuis deux semaines maintenant. Deux semaines…Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, sinon Remus le ressentirait et verrait son inquiétude. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps pour trouver un moyen ou plutôt une façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle sans qu'il s'énerve, ce qui était pratiquement impossible. Merlin, mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Non, non ! Elle voulait cet enfant, elle l'avait tellement voulu, souhaité. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Remus n'aurait jamais accepté d'en avoir un. C'était la seule solution. Il lui suffisait juste de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui dire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, juste une ancienne Poutsouffle. Cependant elle avait déjà bravé les colères de Remus de nombreuses fois et elle s'en était toujours sortie, alors une de plus ou de moins…Il finirait par approuver son choix, elle en était certaine. Au pire des cas, elle pouvait demander le soutien de Sirius. Mais Nymphadora n'en était pas encore là et au fond de son cœur, elle espérait fortement que son mari le prendrait bien. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et cet enfant était le fruit de leur amour. Un amour incommensurable qui brûlait d'une vive passion. Elle savait que Remus rêvait parfois d'avoir un enfant, mais la peur qu'il hérite de ses gênes le freinait considérablement. Il fallait croire en l'avenir, croire que cet enfant ne serait pas un futur loup-garou.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme qui laissa une main vagabonder sur son ventre encore bien plat. Elle était heureuse, heureuse d'être mère. Une future maman. Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Quel nom choisiraient-ils ? Elle avait hâte, hâte de connaître les joies, les peines, les prémices de ce que c'était d'être mère. Son sourire se fana bien vite en sentant deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille qu'elle reconnut en son mari. Le moment tant redouté allait arriver…Elle sentit la bouche de Remus dans son cou, mordillant sa peau, laissant des baisers humides lui arrachant de nouveau un sourire de bien-être. La sorcière se laissa aller contre lui, profitant encore de ces moments de bonheurs avant que l'orage n'éclate au-dessus de leur tête.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? l'entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille d'une voix chargée de désir.

-Oui, tu m'as manqué, énormément manqué. La journée a été trop longue, répondit-elle en se collant davantage à lui. »

Elle sentit alors un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son mari tandis qu'il laissa glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras dans une caresse aussi fluide et douce que le vent. Nymphadora frissonna, se mordant la commissure des lèvres dont Remus se saisit sauvagement, passionnément en un baiser brûlant et charnel…Sa langue caressa le contour de sa bouche demandant l'entrée secrète de sa femme qui l'ouvrit sans se faire prier davantage, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de son mari qui grogna. Les mains se firent baladeuses tout comme leur langue qui s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet empli d'émotions et d'amour l'un envers l'autre. Un feu ardent les consumait de l'intérieur, demandant plus encore. Les mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements tombant un à un sur le sol, tandis que le couple se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre. Les gémissements venaient rompre cette atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus torride. Leurs corps se frottaient lascivement, sensuellement, graduellement, sous la passion et le désir qui les prenaient au ventre et dans leur corps tout entier. Remus poussa lentement sa femme sur le lit se situant derrière eux, ses yeux chargés d'envie, d'amour, de soif…Une soif qui s'éteindrait après l'avoir possédé tout entière. Il se laissa glisser sur elle, admirant son corps qu'il aimait, qu'il parsemait de baisers. Ses doigts caressaient lentement ses seins, traçant le contour à travers sa prison de coton dans une véritable torture aussi douce soit-elle pour la jeune femme, qui souleva son bassin à l'encontre de son mari. Rapidement et avec agilité, il retira le soutien-gorge qui valsa sur le sol tandis que sa bouche, sa langue léchaient, mordillaient, suçaient les tétons de Nymphadora qui durcirent sous le plaisir ressenti. Ses mains fines s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Remus, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête en arrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra en sentant les doigts acides et brûlants de Moony descendre vers son intimité en une lenteur presque affligeante.

Un sourire mutin vint s'afficher sur le visage du sorcier en voyant sa femme offerte ainsi à lui. Délaissant sa poitrine, il laissa glisser sa langue vers l'orée et la fleur de Nymphadora qui écarta les jambes instinctivement en sentant une main baladeuse remonter le long de sa jambe, vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses mains accrochèrent les draps blancs quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau nue et luisante d'une pellicule de sueur. Ses doigts vinrent faire glisser le morceau de tissu le long de ses jambes finissant au bout du lit. Remus laissa alors un doigt remonter doucement puis entrer en elle, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme qui s'en mordit les lèvres. Il taquina légèrement l'entrée de son intimité qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Puis, un deuxième et un troisième doigts vinrent en elle, la transportant vers d'autres horizons. Il effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient, les poings de la jeune femme se crispant autour des draps en sentant le plaisir monter en elle. Il retira alors ses doigts pour laisser place à sa langue caressant, léchant, suçant le centre de son sexe qui se contractait de plus en plus. Nymphadora sentit l'orgasme venir qui ne tarda point, explosant en elle comme un volcan en activité…La lave coula tel un miel abondant et savoureux que Remus goûta jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il remonta embrasser sa femme qui avait toujours les yeux clos, abasourdie par le plaisir qui l'avait consumé de l'intérieur. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, alors que son mari déposait dans son cou des baisers papillons, elle inversa rapidement les positions.

Elle imposa la même torture à Moony, caressant de ses mains brûlantes sa peau qu'elle dégusta sous toutes les coutures. Sa langue roula autour des tétons de son mari. Il cogna son bassin contre celui de sa femme qui sentit un renflement emprisonné par le tissu…Ses mains tracèrent ses cicatrices et ses muscles qui se contractaient sous l'effet des caresses aussi divines que l'était celle qu'il aimait. Très vite le morceau de tissu que portait Remus valsa auprès de la culotte de sa femme alors qu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son membre dur et gorgé de sang. Un gémissement, un cri vint briser ce silence et emplir toute la pièce. Yeux dans les yeux, le désir brûlait en eux, tel un feu ardent, un feu qui se propageait dans tout leur corps tellement le plaisir était à son plus haut point. Chaque centimètre de leur peau frissonnait, quémandait plus…La bouche de Nymphadora prit son membre entre ses deux lèvres, arrachant un grognement du loup alors que ses mains vinrent rejoindre les cheveux de sa compagne. Sentant qu'il était près des portes du paradis qui allaient s'offrir à lui, elle se retira et glissa sur lui sous la surprise de son mari. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme pour mieux la pénétrer, ne faisant plus qu'un dans ce lit, yeux dans les yeux, mains dans les mains, allant doucement, mais sûrement, vers le septième ciel s'ouvrant à eux. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, atteignant l'orgasme. Leurs corps tremblèrent quelques minutes puis se détendirent peu à peu. Il fit rouler sa femme sur le côté, ne se retirant pas d'elle, les jambes entrelacées. Il caressa le visage de Nymphadora qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Il souffla au creux de son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Un sourire s'installa sur son visage de la jeune femme, les yeux illuminés et brillants d'un bonheur qui n'était jamais acquis. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se retira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, non sans voler un baiser enflammé à sa femme qui se roula dans les draps blancs, se laissant envahir par cette paix intérieure qui n'allait pas durer…

Remus entra dans la salle de bain, un sourire béat collé sur son visage. Il se regarda dans la glace et secoua la tête devant son air. On aurait cru un adolescent ! Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa jeunesse avec _elle. _Elle était si belle, si merveilleuse, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche où l'eau glissa sur son corps pratiquement ravagé par les cicatrices dues à sa situation. Si seulement Nymphadora voulait bien comprendre ses motivations de ne pas avoir d'enfant ; il ne voulait pas _lui_ faire subir _ça_, c'était trop dur, trop cruel…Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des chances que le bébé soit sain, mais il en doutait fortement. Cela retenait pratiquement du miracle. Et même si l'enfant avait des chances de ne pas être un loup-garou, que penserait-il de son père ? Il était dangereux, vieux et peu riche. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il chassa ses idées d'un battement de cils tout en cherchant une serviette qu'il ne trouva pas. Il râla un peu de ne pas avoir pris un drap de bain qu'il alla chercher dans un meuble. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux en voyant plusieurs fioles cachées au fond du placard derrière le tas de serviettes dans lequel il venait de se servir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il prit une fiole et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la potion de contraception que prenait sa femme. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles pleines ? Normalement, cette potion ne se gardait pas éternellement sinon elle perdait de son efficacité, elle était à boire aussitôt. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Il prit plusieurs fioles dans la main, les regardant minutieusement. Toutes pleines ! Aucune n'avait été prise. Son sang se figea, se glaçant dans ses veines et dans tout son corps. Son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, elle ne pouvait pas ! Etait-elle folle ? Il alla dans le salon, reprenant ses vêtements qu'il remit rapidement, se préoccupant peu du fait qu'il n'était pas totalement sec. Remus posa les fioles sur la table, la colère montant en lui, serrant les poings de rages. Il releva alors la tête en la voyant sortir de la chambre, un drap autour d'elle.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'attendais et… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent sur la potion de contraception posée sur la table. Plusieurs bouteilles, pleines…Elle rencontra ses yeux noirs de colère. La jeune femme déglutit passablement. Merlin, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Elle recula d'un léger pas, sentant que la colère de son mari éclater à tout moment.

« Je peux t'expliquer Remus, écoute-moi…

-T'écouter, siffla-t-il, pour me dire quoi ? Tu as cessé de prendre cette potion depuis un bon mois ? TU ES INSCONCIENTE MA PAROLE ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Nymphadora.

-Écoute-moi Remus, tu sais qu'il n'y a 50% de probabilité que le bébé soit un loup-garou. Je suis métamorphomage, il peut hériter de mon don !Il y a un espoir…

-Un espoir ! Un espoir ! Mais lequel Nymphadora ? Imagine que cet enfant devienne un Lycan ! Il souffrira toute sa vie et il aura peu de chance de vivre. Les transformations sont douloureuses, il sera trop jeune, imagine sa souffrance ! Tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas enceinte ! Dis le moi ! ordonna Remus fou de rage. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un sanglot mortifié et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je suis enceinte Remus, de deux semaines. »

Sa colère était si intense que d'un seul geste la main de Remus balança toutes les fioles de la table qui s'écrasèrent dans un grand fracas sur le sol.

« TU ES STUPIDE !! hurla-t-il. TU AS LAISSER TON SENTIMENT DE VOULOIR ÊTRE MÈRE PRENDRE LE PAS SUR TOI ! N'AS-TU DONC AUCUN CŒUR ? NOTRE FILS OU FILLE SOUFFRIRA ! C'EST PIRE QUE DE DONNER LA MORT ! IL N'A PAS DEMANDÉ À NAÎTRE !

-Tu-tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je l'aime cet enfant même s'il n'est pas encore né ! Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons là avec lui, nous le soutiendrons ! Tu as peur, peur d'être père, de ne pas pourvoir assumer ton rôle avant tout ! Tu seras un bon père Remus ! Même en étant un loup-garou ! Notre enfant n'en sera pas un !

-Merlin tu es totalement inconsciente ! Même s'il ne devient pas un Lycan, je suis dangereux ! DANGEREUX ! Tu comprends ? Qu'ai-je à lui offrir à cet enfant ?

-Ton amour ! rétorqua Nymphadora en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. »

Remus la regarda quelques instants puis se retourna, prenant sa veste pour sortir de l'appartement.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! cria-t-elle ! Un lâche Remus ! Affronte la réalité ! Arrête de t'inventer toutes sortes d'excuses qui ne sont pas vraies ! Reviens Remus, reviens… »

Le concerné s'arrêta dans sa marche, les épaules affaissées, déclenchant un espoir dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui fut vain en le voyant sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Nymphadora fixa la porte, une porte close par laquelle celui qu'elle aimait venait de partir ou plutôt fuir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle s'écroula à même le sol, les larmes brouillant sa vue qui devint de plus en plus floue. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il était tout ; Remus était sa vie, son oxygène. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Allait-il revenir ? Allait-il la laisser ? Elle tapa du poing sur le sol, laissant évacuer toute sa tristesse. Elle avait mal, mal au plus profond d'elle, il l'avait blessé plus que jamais. Mal de lui…

« Reviens…Reviens…souffla-t-elle le visage ravagé par les larmes. »

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil brillant à l'horizon éclairiat l'infirmerie, la jeune Eliane se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, regardant tout autour d'elle, comme si une personne allait à tout instant surgir et sauter sur elle. Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage en sueur. Elle passa une main furtive sur son front sur lequel collaient ses cheveux puis se rallongea. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller essayant de réguler son souffle. Ces satanés cauchemars qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher d'une semelle, toujours et encore le même…Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment cru voir le visage de l'homme qui était seul avec _elle _cette nuit d'orage. Seulement, elle s'était réveillée au même moment, comme si elle appréhendait de découvrir son visage. Et c'était le cas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur, peur de la vérité qui ne tarderait pas à éclater. Eliane soupira profondément tout en se massant les tempes. Elle sentait son mal de tête revenir en force. Peut-être était-ce dû aux souvenirs qui resurgissaient en elle ? Si seulement tout avait pu être différent… Si seulement sa mère n'était pas morte, elle aurait pu comprendre. Mais est-ce que cela aurait été mieux pour autant ? Peut-être pas…

Eliane entendit alors des pas arriver vers l'infirmerie et vu l'allure, la ou les personnes devaient courir. Ses deux amies surgirent en plein milieu de l'infirmerie, le grand sourire aux lèvres, en criant son nom à travers la pièce, ce qui fit surgir Mme Pomfresh, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère :

« Nous sommes dans une infirmerie Miss Salder et non dans un salon de thé ! Alors veuillez modérer vos ardeurs !

-Oui madame, répondit Joanne en baissant les yeux. »

Alors que la sorcière s'en alla satisfaite en hochant la tête, elle sursauta en entendant :

« ELIANE !! C'est super, il y a un bal de noël cette année !! cria Joanne toute excitée.

-Miss Salder ! réprimanda Pom-Pom furieuse.

-Oups, j'avais oublié, dit-elle sous les rires d'Ambre et d'Eliane qui levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. »

Les deux amies s'installèrent aux côtés de la jeune West qui écouta Joanne parler de l'annonce du bal, tout en récitant ce qu'elles allaient devoir acheter. Quelle robe ? Quels bijoux ? Quelle coiffure ? Quel cavalier ? Quel masque ? Autant de questions sans réponse.

« Je trouve ça bien un bal masqué. Ça donne une pointe de féerie et de mystère, la directrice a eu une bonne idée, approuva Ambre. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard peu de temps avant les vacances de Noël, je suppose que c'est pour nous donner le loisir d'aller acheter ce qui nous manque et ce dont on aura besoin. Tu comptes y aller avec qui Joanne ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je crois avoir une idée. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon hier soir et j'ai beaucoup apprécié sa présence. Je pense y aller avec lui, avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Eliane curieuse de voir son amie dans cet état dont on aurait pu croire amoureux.

-Andrews Stanley, confia-t-elle, très galant et sympathique. C'est un élève de sixième année et de la même maison que nous.

-Stanley, ça me dit quelque chose, murmura Ambre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être l'as-tu vu au détour d'un couloir.

-Peut-être, souffla la jeune fille pas très convaincue. Et toi Eliane ?

-Moi ? Je ne sais pas si j'irais au bal…

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent ses deux amies simultanément. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de robe de bal et rien qui va avec, et je n'ai pas d'argent. La question est réglée.

-Mais tu peux demander à John, proposa Ambre, je suis certaine qu'il accepterait avec plaisir.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse la charité pour un bal, répondit Eliane plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura son amie. Au fait, j'ai une lettre pour toi de ton père, ajouta Corvalis en fouillant dans ses poches pour finalement la trouver et la donner à son amie qui avait blanchi à vu d'œil.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en la prenant, les mains légèrement tremblantes.»

Eliane posa la lettre à côté d'elle, bavardant encore un peu avec ses amies jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent pour leurs cours. La jeune fille baissa son regard sur l'enveloppe blanche qu'elle décacheta en y retirant une feuille où une écriture grossière y était inscrite. Plongée dans la lecture de sa lettre, elle ne vit pas une ombre sortir derrière le paravent, une présence qui s'était trouvée là depuis le début de la conversation avec ses amies. Cette ombre sortit en douceur et sans bruit du lieu, ayant bien en tête les paroles de l'adolescente. Il lui achèterait une robe et tout ce qui allait avec. Elle irait à ce bal, elle irait….

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai été longue à l'écrire, mais le voici…Bien désolée du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels, grosse baisse de moral, etc. Lol et j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plu…Alors est-ce que Remus va revenir ? Qui est cette ombre ? Que contient la lettre ? Qui est réellement cet Andrews et que veut-il à Joanne ? Est-ce que John va réussir à conquérir le cœur de Joanne et la protéger ? Tout cela dans les prochains chapitres ! Ouh que je suis sadique, lol. _

_Le mystère revient et les questions surviennent de nouveau…Merci de votre lecture et commentaires. _

_J'attends vos avis et hypothèses, Reviews Please ? _

_Lia-Sail._


	11. Un Admirateur Secret

**Etat de La Fanfiction :** Chapitre 11 à 22 Ecris

**En Ecriture :** Chapitre 23

**Corrigé par :** Doxies Curse (Merci à toi !!)

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Bientôt les vacances de Noel pour beaucoup d'entre vous ? J'espère que le père Noël va vous gâter xd

Voici, le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tant...Enfin j'espère xd...Désolé en ce moment je suis abonnée aux fameux XD (Merci Lexia xd, je suis contaminée, c'est quoi le remède ?)

Bref...Dans ce nouveau chapitre pas de Lemon...Ohhh faite pas cette tête voyons...Y aura plein de larmes, de rires, de bastons, dans les prochains chapitres que vous allez même pas vous en apercevoir...Révélation, trahisons, ça va savoir...Ok, je sors...

Revenons à nous moutons...Il y a une partieeeee très importante dans ce chapitre qui va vous donner des indices pour la suite de la fanfiction, par très difficile à découvrir...Surtout que l'indice est aussi gros qu'un éléphant...Quoi que un éléphant sa trompe énormément...Ptdr...Blague pourrie....Je suis fichue ce soir....

Hum...Passons aux remerciements, vaut mieux je crois xd.

**Merci à mes revieweuses** _(principalement parce que reviewer je doute...quoi que, sais t'on jamais xd)_ :

_Keana - Pouille - Nini - Gaby - Mar Rynn - Banane Black - xxShimyxx - Lilichoco - Aleksandria020 - Anannanne and Yuelan_

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs favoris et alertes ! **

**Merci à tous !**

**Bonne lecture**, Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'Admirateur Secret.**

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute entre Remus et Nymphadora, dispute qui avait conduit à la séparation du couple. Remus n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte de l'appartement derrière lui ce soir là. Il ne venait même pas manger à la Grande Salle afin d'éviter le regard de sa femme et les explications avec Sirius, qui ne cessait de vouloir le coincer au détour d'un couloir. Malheureusement pour l'animagus, Remus était malin et avec ses sens de loup-garou, il pouvait facilement l'esquiver. Il voyait sa cousine dépérir lentement, ses cheveux auparavant roses devenaient de nouveau gris souris et elle arborait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux rouges et gonflés, démontrant à quel point elle avait pleuré encore et encore. Entre des sanglots entrecoupés, sa cousine lui avait raconté brièvement la situation. Enceinte, elle était enceinte ! Quel plus beau cadeau pouvait faire une femme à un homme que d'être papa ? Remus était-il idiot à ce point là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse de façon excessive quand cela touchait sa condition de loup-garou ? Serait-il capable de mettre fin à son couple juste parce qu'il allait devenir père ? Nymphadora portait son enfant et au lieu d'être auprès d'elle et la soutenir, il fuyait comme un lâche. Sirius ne comprenait plus Remus ; il avait tout ce dont il rêvait depuis des années et d'un seul coup, il fuyait tout !

Sirius était en colère, furieux contre son ami. Il voulait le raisonner, lui parler, comprendre ces craintes. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être si compliqué en ce moment ? Ses sentiments envers Eliane, cette dispute, qu'allait-il se passer encore ? La vie ne pouvait donc pas les laisser tranquilles. Peut-être était-ce trop demandé ? Après tout le bonheur n'était jamais une chose facile à conserver, ni acquise ; il fallait se battre pour le préserver, pour en connaître les effets. Tout en soupirant profondément, Sirius se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il avait son après-midi de libre et pourrait se rendre au village Pré-au-Lard et s'acheter un costume approprié pour le bal. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en pensant au colis qu'il avait envoyé à la jeune fille, il aurait voulu voir sa réaction. Il mettait toutes ses chances sur le bal de Noël, pour lui parler et danser avec elle. Merlin, il ne cessait d'y penser depuis cette annonce ! Quelle bonne idée Minerva avait eu là. Il devait chercher un masque approprié à son physique pour ne pas qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il tamponna une personne au détour d'un couloir. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant que ce n'était autre que :

« Remus ! »

Le concerné réagit aussitôt en retournant sur ses pas, mais son ami le rattrapa en quelques foulées et le retint par le poignet. Il le poussa aussitôt contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Sirius observa quelques instants Moony qui avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et le visage tiré par la fatigue. Lui aussi semblait ne pas dormir depuis plusieurs jours. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux dans leur coin, cela devenait totalement absurde.

« Lâche-moi, Sirius, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé ces derniers jours et pourquoi tu as quitté Nymphadora ? siffla dangereusement Padfoot.

-Je suis certain qu'elle t'a très bien informé de la situation, répliqua d'une façon acide Remus.

-En effet, est-ce pour autant une raison de quitter ta femme ? N'as-tu pas juré de rester à ses côtés pour le meilleur et le pire ? déclara sérieusement Black.

-Elle m'a piégé, elle ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, elle l'a fait à mon insu ! s'exclama Lupin en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami.

-Elle t'aime, elle voulait un enfant de toi. Tu es prêt à briser tout ce bonheur qui t'étais donné parce qu'elle est enceinte de toi ? Elle l'a fait à ton insu parce qu'elle savait depuis le départ que tu refusais l'idée d'être père. Tu as trop peur qu'il devienne comme toi ou plutôt tu as peur d'assumer tes responsabilités ! Je ne te reconnais pas Remus. Je t'ai toujours connu comme un homme droit et sincère, mais dès que cela concerne ta condition, tu fuis ! »

Sirius vut juste quand les yeux de son ami brillèrent d'un éclat particulier : de la tristesse. Il relâcha un peu sa poigne sur Remus, l'observant dans les yeux.

« Tu souffres autant qu'elle, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de vous serrer les coudes plutôt que de vous séparer ? Elle t'aime à en mourir Remus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état, c'est lorsque tu refusais son amour. Elle voulait un enfant, ce n'est pas un crime ! Toute femme désire un jour un enfant et même toi, au fond de ton cœur, je suis certain que tu souhaites et rêves d'avoir un gamin. Tu as juste peur Moony. Ce n'est pas préjudiciable, mais accabler Nymphadora de tous les maux de la terre n'est pas la solution ! »

Remus ferma douloureusement les yeux devant les paroles de Sirius qui n'étaient on ne peut plus juste ! Il le savait, il regrettait amèrement son geste et sa réaction, mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire le premier pas vers Nymphadora. Elle lui manquait et il avait envie de la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras. Il était fou d'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et rien ne changerait _ça_. Il se laissa alors glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assis à même le sol, la tête dans ses mains, totalement désemparé, ne sachant quoi faire. Il avait si peur : serait-il un bon père ? Il était dangereux, il était un loup-garou, il était mauvais ! Et si son futur enfant devenait comme lui, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que feraient-ils ? Sirius s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son ami et posa une main sur l'épaule de Moony qui releva la tête et dit :

« J'ai si peur Paddy. Imagine la honte que je donnerai à mon enfant. Même s'il n'est pas un loup-garou, il y aura tous ces préjugés. Il vivra en permanence avec le nom Lupin, un lycanthrope.

-Tu ne comprends pas Remus. Peu importe les autres, peu importe la société, tu feras un bon père malgré ta condition, le meilleur père même. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être ton enfant ? Tu es patient, généreux, droit. Tu aimes les enfants et leur apprendre des choses. Tu aimes ça, c'est en toi Moony ! Tu aimeras ton fils ou ta fille, tu lui donneras tout ton amour et ça, c'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses faire pour lui. Ton amour Remus.

-Tu dis la même chose que Nymphadora, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Je peux te l'assurer moi-même, affirma Sirius, et tu le sais. »

Bien sûr que Remus le savait. Sirius était le mieux placé pour dire ça, sachant que sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il en avait souffert même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué. Lupin soupira une énième fois, ne sachant quoi faire ou plutôt si, il en avait une idée, mais rien que d'y penser, son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de ses émotions, fermement décidé à aller parler avec sa femme. Il se releva lentement, faisant face à Sirius qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement :

« Elle est dans vos appartements, va la rejoindre. »

Moony hocha simplement de la tête et prit la direction sans plus tarder vers ses quartiers, la peur nouant sensiblement sa gorge. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la porte qu'il avait claquée, il y a plusieurs jours. Il posa sa main sur le portrait et murmura d'une voix presque imperceptible le mot de passe. Il entra dans le salon, regardant autour de lui, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Il la vit alors assise dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, le visage posé et endormi, sous une couverture glissant doucement sur le sol.

Remus s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où se reposait Tonks. Son regard glissa sur ventre qui était toujours aussi plat que la dernière fois. Il prit la couverture dans ses mains et la remonta au niveau des épaules de sa femme pour la maintenir au chaud. Sa main remonta doucement vers son visage qu'il caressa de son pouce, les yeux brillants, étincelants d'amour. Il avait agi comme un imbécile ! Il vit alors ses paupières se soulever puis se refermer, pour finalement les ouvrir définitivement. Nymphadora avait l'impression de rêver. Était-il vraiment là ? Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de Remus qui lui faisait face. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau rugueuse alors que des larmes de bonheur roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se jeta finalement dans les bras de son amant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Elle avait compris : il revenait. Il acceptait enfin…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la fin du cours de Sirius venait de sonner et que tous les élèves de première année, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, sortaient pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, il observa attentivement une élève qui l'inquiétait ces derniers temps. Une élève de sa maison. Il décida alors de l'interpeller :

« Miss White ? »

La fillette âgée de 11 ans se retourna vers son professeur et directeur de maison, étonnée qu'il l'appelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et apparemment c'était bien à elle qu'il voulait parler. Que lui voulait-il ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? La jeune Elizabeth paniqua rapidement en voyant tout le monde sortir et se retrouver seule avec son professeur. Allait-il la réprimander ? La gronder ? Et si oui pourquoi ? Elle avança à petits pas vers le bureau de Sirius où celui-ci l'attendait assis dans sa chaise, lui offrant un sourire encourageant pour qu'elle prenne place en face de lui. Il l'observa longuement ; son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne serait dire qui. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant aussi crispée et nerveuse sur sa chaise. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses petites couettes de chaque côté de la tête.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? demanda Sirius en croisant son regard bleu azur.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Bien, comment vas-tu en ce moment ? Les professeurs et moi-même avons remarqué que tu semblais distraite ces derniers jours et que tes notes en pâtissaient.»

Sirius la vit légèrement sursauter sur sa chaise et serrer fortement ses doigts autour de sa sacoche.

« Tu es une très bonne élève Elizabeth et je m'inquiète que tes notes baissent subitement. As-tu un problème particulier ? »

La concernée semblait pouvoir craquer à tout moment, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au moins elle était plus facile à faire parler que la jeune West. Il secoua alors la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit ! Pourquoi venait-il de comparer Elisabeth avec _elle_ ? Décidément, il était totalement accro à Eliane pour penser à _elle_ en ce moment même. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fillette, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et dit d'une voix douce :

« Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Je suis ton directeur, je suis là pour ça. Cela ne sortira pas de la pièce, tout restera entre nous. »

Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus sur Sirius ; ils brillaient étrangement. Elle était prête à verser des larmes. La jeune White fouilla alors dans sa poche et en ressortit une lettre qu'elle tendit au sorcier qui la prit sans grande hésitation. Il déplia le parchemin et lut les phrases qui y étaient formulées. Sirius releva la tête en lisant les mots fatals. Il comprenait mieux son comportement des derniers jours. Il y avait de quoi être bouleversé émotionnellement surtout pour une personne aussi jeune qu'elle.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? As-tu répondu à tes parents ?

-Depuis deux semaines. Je-je n'ai pas réussi à leur répondre, c'est trop dur. Comment-comment puis-je me comporter avec eux ? bafouilla-t-elle en se triturant les mains nerveusement.

-Est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour toi ? Les aimes-tu toujours autant qu'avant ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête tout en ravalant ses larmes. Je les aime toujours, ce sont mes parents peu importe la vérité.

-Alors conduis-toi avec eux comme avant et demande-leur ce qui te tracasse. Pose-leur des questions si cela est nécessaire pour toi, déclara le professeur Black.

-Et si-si ma famille veut me reprendre ? _Elle_ est à Poudlard et je ne sais pas qui c'est réellement. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà croisée. Peut-être lui ai-je même parlé ?

-Il est fort probable que tu aies croisé ta sœur au moins une fois à Poudlard sans le savoir, répondit Sirius. Le mieux à faire c'est de demander à tes parents qui elle est ? Et plus d'explications… »

La fillette hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mieux d'en avoir parlé avec un adulte qui puisse l'éclairer et l'aider. Elle offrit un maigre sourire à son professeur qui lui redonna la lettre qu'elle rangea à nouveau dans sa poche. Elizabeth remercia une nouvelle fois Sirius qui lui demanda de l'avertir si elle en savait plus après les vacances de Noël. Tout en sortant de la classe, Black observa sa silhouette disparaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tout en fronçant des sourcils, puis murmura :

« Eliane. »

C'était ça, elle ressemblait à Eliane : elle avait le même regard, les mêmes traits du visage. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pensé à elle à ce moment précis. Non, il délirait complètement : comment deux filles sans lien de parenté pouvaient se ressembler ? A moins que… À moins que ce soit elle la sœur d'Elisabeth ? Il balaya ses pensées d'un geste furtif de la main, il devenait totalement paranoïaque ! White, la sœur d'Eliane ? Ça se saurait ; le médicomage qui prenait soin de West avait bien précisé que l'enfant était mort durant l'accident dans le ventre de sa mère. Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Cela lui aurait servi à quoi ? A rien ! Non décidément, cela ne collait pas. Il rentra dans sa classe, rangeant ses papiers et dossiers sans savoir qu'il était bien plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait…

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie, la jeune Eliane prit la boite de chocolat qu'on lui avait envoyé et offert ce matin avec une lettre signée « _Ton Admirateur Secret _». Toutes les pensées de l'adolescente étaient redirigées vers cet homme qui lui avait écrit des mots avec une telle sincérité qu'elle en était très troublée. Il avait décrit ses sentiments qu'il avait pour _elle_, ce qu'il aimait chez _elle_, ce qu'il savait _d'elle_ à travers son observation quotidienne. Eliane avait donc deviné _qu'il_ était à Poudlard et qu'elle avait sûrement l'occasion de le côtoyer assez fréquemment pour qu'il la connaisse aussi bien. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Qui pouvait donc être cette personne ? La jeune fille passa un doigt furtif sur la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Une écriture qu'elle avait déjà vue, mais où ? Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres en signe d'intense réflexion. Comment cet homme pouvait-il l'aimer ? Qu'avait-elle d'enviable par rapport aux autres ? Pas grand chose. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se dévoiler ? Pourquoi garder le mystère ? Eliane n'aimait pas ça, elle était méfiante, elle avait peur. C'était peut-être stupide, mais les hommes ne lui avaient jamais inspiré confiance sauf _un_…

A cette pensée, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comment pouvait-elle encore songer à _lui_ ? Son regard dériva alors sur la cape de Sirius. Elle était toujours sur la chaise à côté d'elle avec ses vêtements. Demain, elle rentrait enfin dans sa maison et reverrait son professeur en cours. Son cœur se mit alors à s'accélérer considérablement rien qu'à cette simple constatation. Était-elle éprise de _lui_ à ce point ? C'était totalement absurde ! Elle n'avait rien à attendre de _lui_ ! C'était une gamine et lui un homme mature. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pourrait apprécier chez elle ? Rien. En plus, elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se donner complètement à un homme et _ça_, c'était un réel handicap aux yeux d'Eliane.

La jeune Serdaigle soupira longuement, tout en attardant son regard sur la boîte de chocolat et la lettre de son admirateur. Admirateur qui souhaitait la rencontrer au bal de Noël et danser avec elle. Il serait bien difficile pour elle d'aller à cette soirée : son père voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle durant les vacances et en plus, elle n'avait rien à ne se mettre. Non, décidément elle ne pourrait pas y aller même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Ce soir-là, il porterait une rose blanche, c'est ainsi qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. Une rose blanche signifiait l'amour pur dans le langage des fleurs. « Rien n'entachera mon amour pour vous ». Etait-il possible que cet admirateur l'aime à ce point ? Il devait être un brin romantique et mystérieux pour utiliser un tel moyen de communication avec elle. Eliane huma alors une odeur qui se dégageait du papier à lettres, une odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentie quelque part, qui l'apaisait : de la cannelle ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait se tromper ! Et pourtant, c'était bien la même odeur que la cape du professeur Black. Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ses idées qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus ridicules ! Il y existait plusieurs personnes qui portaient la cannelle, c'était juste une simple coïncidence. Une simple coïncidence…

Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes en entendant des pas approcher de son lit. Elle releva alors la tête et vit :

« Laura ! »

La concernée fit un maigre sourire à son amie tout en se rapprochant vers la couchette d'Eliane, prenant place sur le rebord du lit. West remarqua quelque chose sur le visage de la Gryffondor qui ressemblait fort à de la tristesse et elle semblait avoir pleuré. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Quoique, Eliane se fit la remarque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Laura ainsi. Elle tendit une main sur la jambe de Floyd qui releva la tête, la sortant quelque peu de ses sombres pensées.

« Iras-tu au bal ? Tout le monde en parle à Poudlard, les invitations fusent de partout et les filles deviennent de véritables groupies. L'amour et la niaiserie semblent avoir envahi Poudlard tout entier, dit de façon cynique la Gryffondor, déclenchant un léger rire chez Eliane, sans lui enlever son inquiétude première. Alors ? réitéra Laura.

-Je ne pense pas. Problèmes d'argent et je n'ai rien à me mettre, confia Eliane tout en voyant son amie hocher de la tête en signe de compréhension. Et toi ?

-J'y vais, c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu, mais j'y vais seule, ajouta-t-elle tristement. »

Eliane fronça des sourcils devant la phrase que venait de prononcer Laura. Que voulait-elle dire par « c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu ? ». Pourquoi parlait-elle de sa mère au passé ? Serait-elle morte ? Elle vit alors le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer en un quart de seconde et pour cause : Floyd venait de mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles. Quelle idiote faisait-elle ! Elle qui voulait tant garder le secret, voilà qu'elle venait de le révéler ! Les épaules de Laura s'affaissèrent aussitôt, le regard baissé sur ses mains qui se tordaient nerveusement. Peut-être que Mme Pomfresh avait raison. Peut-être serait-il temps pour elle de faire confiance à une personne, de demander de l'aide, de se confier, d'avoir une véritable amie. Mais est-ce qu'Eliane était cette personne ? Est-ce qu'elle continuerait à l'accepter quand elle viendrait à apprendre ce qu'elle se faisait ? Elle en doutait fortement, les gens avaient beaucoup trop de préjugés sur _ça. _Quel regard porterait-elle sur elle ?Serait-elle déçue, dégoûtée, horrifiée ? Laura se mordit légèrement les lèvres devant ses appréhensions qui grondaient en elle tel un orage. Tellement plongée dans son esprit, elle ne vit pas Eliane se relever dans son lit et se rapprocher d'elle.

« Laura ? appela l'adolescente. Est-ce que ta mère est morte ? demanda-t-elle timidement. »

La concernée hocha simplement la tête en signe de réponse tout en ajoutant :

« Mes parents. Mes parents sont morts, il y a un an. Ils sont morts durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Une attaque de Mangemorts qui voulaient s'amuser avec des Moldus ! cracha-t-elle avec amertume tout en tremblant comme une feuille. Il y avait du sang partout, partout. C'était horrible…Si- si j'avais été là, si je n'étais pas partie faire les courses, je…j'aurais pu les aider, j'aurais pu…

-Non, rétorqua Eliane, non, ne te reproche pas _ça_. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Laura, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Les Mangemorts t'auraient tuée avec tes parents !

-J'aurais largement préféré plutôt que de vivre _ici_ ! »

Eliane ouvrit grand les yeux devant les sentiments de Laura. Elle semblait si sombre, si désespérée, si triste. Elle avait l'impression de mieux la saisir, de mieux comprendre son comportement : toujours recluse des autres, ne pas s'attacher aux gens de peur qu'on les lui retire, de les perdre…

Ses yeux dérivèrent alors lentement vers le bras de Laura qui semblait apeurée plus que jamais, sa manche étant légèrement remontée. Et comme une réponse silencieuse, leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans plus attendre, Eliane prit la jeune fille dans ses bras qui s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Finalement oui, elle avait fini par la trouver cette fameuse amie. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis deux, trois, quatre, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, des larmes libératrices, des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis bien longtemps…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis la scène de l'infirmerie et Laura marchait tranquillement à travers les couloirs illuminés par les torches de feux. Elle se sentait légère très légère, comme si un poids énorme avait disparu de ses épaules. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler un peu, Eliane ne l'avait pas jugée, elle n'avait rien dit. Juste de la compréhension, aucune pitié dans ses yeux, rien…C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une personne comme elle, une véritable amie. Honnête et sincère ! Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant non loin d'où elle était. Elle stoppa sa marche, le visage plus grave que jamais, essayant de repérer d'où cela pouvait venir. Croyant avoir décelé l'endroit, elle s'y dirigea très rapidement, la baguette en main, prête à intervenir au cas où ! Après quelques minutes de marche, elle vit alors un groupe : deux filles, une petite et une plus grande qui apparemment la défendait, contre trois gros balourds ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers l'altercation. À son arrivée, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua alors que les trois élèves étaient deux Serdaigles et un Serpentard tandis que les deux filles se trouvaient à être une Gryffondor pour la plus jeune et une Serdaigle pour la plus âgée. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part…Elle secoua la tête, n'ayant pas le temps d'y réfléchir et se tourna vers les trois importuns, disant d'une voix froide, égale à elle-même :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à une enfant ? Trois contre un, c'est vraiment lâche de votre part. Attaquez-vous à quelqu'un de votre âge et de votre force, siffla-t-elle tout en pointant sa baguette sur les trois garçons.

-Ah ouais ? dit l'un des Serdaigles. Et que comptes-tu nous faire avec ta baguette ? Tu ne nous fais pas…

_-Experliarmus_ ! cria-t-elle, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre le mur.

-Tu vas nous payer ça ! Espèce de sale garce frigide ! s'exclama le Serpentard en sortant sa baguette pour attaquer Laura.

_-Petrificus Totalus_ ! dit une voix à côté d'elle. Je crois que le plus congelé de nous deux, c'est toi maintenant. Et toi, si tu ne déguerpis pas plus vite, tu auras le même sort que tes amis ici présents, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille d'un regard à faire détaler n'importe quel lapin. »

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, abandonnant ses amis à leur triste sort. Laura tourna la tête vers la Serdaigle qu'elle finit par reconnaître. Bien sûr, c'était l'une des amies d'Eliane ! Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Ambre ! Ses yeux la détaillèrent de haut en bas et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ne s'y attardant pas plus longtemps, elle alla vers la petite qui tremblait comme une feuille et semblait avoir eu la peur de sa vie, vite rejointe par la jeune Corvalis.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Laura. Quel est ton prénom ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue dans ma maison.

-Elisabeth White, répondit la fillette en posant ses grands yeux sur son aînée. Je suis en première année.

-Eh bien, Elisabeth tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur nous deux, tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure, dit Ambre. Essaie de faire attention la prochaine fois.

-Promis, assura la petite en ramassant ses affaires.

-Je vais t'accompagner à la tour, dit Laura avec un sourire. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête tout en remerciant Floyd. Ambre était étonnée de la voir sourire, c'était si rare. Et pourtant, le sourire lui donnait un air encore plus angélique sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore comme ineptie ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Floyd dans les environs ? Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait d'en savoir plus sur la jeune fille ou encore de l'approcher, lui parler, la connaître tout simplement, mais en vain. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait demandé son aide pour un devoir. Son regard s'était fait glacial, froid à en frissonner. Elle était attirante comme un aimant. Elle était mystérieuse, autant, voir même plus qu'Eliane. Cela expliquait peut-être la raison pour laquelle les deux filles s'entendaient aussi bien et qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Peut-être parce qu'elles se ressemblaient ? Elle s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor et dit :

« Merci pour ton aide, je n'aurais pas pu neutraliser les trois à la fois.

-Et moi, je suis certaine que tu doutes beaucoup trop de toi-même. Tu aurais largement réussi à les maîtriser sans moi ! Après tout, tu es une Serdaigle, tu aurais fini par trouver une solution _intelligente_, rétorqua Laura de façon sarcastique. Tu viens Elisabeth ? »

Alors que la concernée suivait son aînée en direction de sa salle commune, Ambre l'interpella de nouveau, au plus grand désespoir de Laura :

« Est-ce que tu viens au bal ? demanda Corvalis avec un soupçon d'espoir.

-Oui, pourquoi tu comptes m'inviter ? se moqua Floyd. »

Pour seule réponse, Ambre lui fit un grand sourire et partit en direction de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Eliane, laissant une Laura plus que déboussolée. Que voulait dire ce sourire mystérieux ? Allait-elle vraiment l'inviter à danser ? Non, c'était une fille Merlin ! Deux filles ensemble, ce n'était pas rationnel ! Elle n'était pas homophobe loin de là, mais elle se savait hétérosexuelle ! Elle l'était, elle en était persuadée ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si perturbée par la jeune Corvalis ? Lui faisait-elle de l'effet ? Elle délirait complètement, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de réfléchir autant ! A force de chauffer ainsi, son cerveau allait se ramollir comme ces crétins de Poufsouffle avec leurs niaiseries.

Elle reprit alors sa route avec, à sa suite, la jeune White qui marchait la tête basse, serrant ses livres contre elle, perdue dans ses songes. Une fillette qui avait un bien lourd destin posé sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant, un destin qui se verrait totalement bouleversé dans les semaines et mois à venir. Un avenir dont elle devrait compter avec sa future grande sœur. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnée ? Quelles étaient ses origines ? Et si sa sœur venait à la renier ? Serait-elle arrachée à ses parents adoptifs ? Tant de questions, tant d'interrogations sans réponse. Des réponses qui viendraient par elles-mêmes…

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Spencer était allongée sur son lit, réfléchissant au bal de Noël. Elle savait que c'était le moment pour enfin conquérir Walker. Elle réussirait à se faire inviter par_ lui_ ! Elle réussirait par n'importe quel moyen ! Elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait depuis enfant, ce n'était pas maintenant, que cela lui ferait défaut ! Tracy obtenait tout, de gré ou de force ! Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. Son plan était excellent et sans cette Salder dans ses pattes, elle pourrait enfin s'accaparer de John ! Oui, décidément, elle était géniale et sournoise. Elle espérait fortement qu'Andrews lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil et qu'il réussisse ce pour quoi il avait été engagé : séduire Salder, sortir avec elle au bal, la détourner de Walker puis la briser, l'humilier publiquement alors qu'elle serait en train d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Sa vengeance serait totale ! Elle voulait briser ce trio qui lui donnait envie de vomir ! Après West, Salder n'était autre que la prochaine sur la liste. Quant à l'autre godiche et folle de Corvalis, elle lui réservait aussi pleines de bonnes choses.

Tracy éclata d'un rire hystérique dans le dortoir rire de démence. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier qu'on récolte ce que l'on sème. Son rire se fanerait bien vite…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alors qui a dit que j'étais diabolique ? Eh oui, Tracy est machiavélique. J'adore ce personnage et en même temps je le déteste lol…Qu'en pensez-vous de ce plan ? Va-t-il marcher ? John tombera-t-il dans ses filets ? Et Joanne, souffrira-t-elle ? Et la sœur d'Elisabeth, qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et l'admirateur d'Eliane, qui est-ce ? Et Laura, qu'a t-elle, que se fait-elle ? Alors, alors ??? J'attends vos avis et hypothèses rapidement. Le prochain chapitre arrive. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le bal, etc, un trèssssss long chapitres, plus de 20 Pages Word...._

_Commentaires please ?_

_Elise._


	12. Le Bal de Noël

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 12 à 23 ecris

**Chapitre en écriture : **24

**Corrigé by :** Doxies Curses

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes ?

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne et excellente année 2009 !**

Nous revoici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre qui était normalement scindé en deux parties mais j'ai reunis le tout, ce qui fait un chapitre de **25 Pages Word.**

On dit merci qui ? Mdr...

Il se passe pas mal de choses dans le chapitre sur tous les couples ! D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre se tournera vers quelque chose de plus sombre...

Il y a aura une musique **You Are My Reason To Be** et oui le même titre que ma fanfiction...Vous pouvez l'écouter sur mon blog :

_http://_

_Blue-Dream. _

_over-blog._

_com_

**Pour pourrez aussi y retrouver les différentes robes que les personnages porteront durant le bal !**

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Gaby - Keana - Elayna Black - Pouille - Banane Black - Crakos - Nini - Lilichoco - xxShimyxx - and Alexsandria020 _

_Comme toujours je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog dont l'adresse est tout juste au dessus._

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !**

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Bal de Noël**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Eliane était sortie de l'infirmerie, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de ses amis. Deux semaines, durant lesquelles les trois amies étaient de nouveaux réunies et leur amitié plus forte que jamais. Entre les rires, les cours et le bal de Noël qui approchait à grands pas, elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Eliane se sentait revivre auprès de ses deux meilleures amies et de John qui était un véritable pilier pour elle. Que ferait-elle sans eux ? Pas grand chose, c'était eux sa famille ! Eux et personne d'autre…Elle était heureuse de les retrouver après plusieurs jours passés à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était une personne très gentille, mais un peu exigeante avec ses patients. Cependant, grâce à elle, ses brûlures avaient pratiquement disparu même si on pouvait encore en voir les traces sur sa jambe, la peau étant quelque peu marquée. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, l'adolescente marchait dans l'épais manteau neigeux qui recouvrait totalement le parc de Poudlard, donnant une atmosphère encore plus féerique à l'endroit. Le château était en totale effervescence depuis l'annonce de ce fameux bal. Eliane aurait tellement voulu y aller ! Malheureusement, si encore il n'y avait que son père, elle aurait pu retarder son départ de deux jours, mais elle n'avait rien à se mettre. John avait insisté pour lui payer tout le nécessaire, mais rien à faire : la jeune fille refusait qu'on lui paye une toilette aussi coûteuse, même venant de son meilleur ami. Elle se serait sentie trop honteuse et gênée.

Ses pas s'enfonçaient lentement dans la neige qui craquait sous son poids. De sa main droite, elle remit en place son écharpe qui volait avec le vent glacial. Elle vit alors la volière, lieu de sa destination. Elle fit attention aux marches glissantes pour finalement arriver à l'entrée en tamponnant une personne. Quelque peu sonnée, elle releva la tête et vit Sirius, grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui déclencha un rougissement chez Eliane. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe toujours sur _lui_ ? Elle était maudite ou quoi ? Pour une fois qu'elle ne pensait pas à _lui_, il fallait qu'elle le voie! Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi séduisant ? Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi sexy ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant ses songes, tout en se giflant mentalement ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Voilà qu'elle trouvait son professeur sexy ! Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Mme Pomfresh l'avait peut-être trop droguée avec ses potions. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle n'était pas dans son état normal ! Pourquoi avait-elle aussi chaud en sa présence ? Quelle était cette étrange chaleur qui se diffusait en elle, lentement, mais sûrement ? Ce n'était pas normal, non pas du tout…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ? Ce n'était qu'un professeur ! Un professeur diablement canon aussi…Voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Elle était définitivement perdue. Eliane soupira profondément devant ce dilemme qui se posait de plus en plus souvent dans son esprit. Elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions comme à son habitude. Sa tête allait finir par exploser. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter et reculer expressément de l'homme qui fronça des sourcils.

Il l'avait de nouveau vue : cette étincelle, cet éclat de peur dans ses yeux bleu nuit. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui ? Ou avait-elle peur des hommes en général ? Ce qui expliquerait alors pourquoi il ne la voyait jamais en présence d'autres garçons à part son ami. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses divagations et dit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

-Il n'y pas de mal professeur, j'ai juste été surprise, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Merlin, cette fille le rendait dingue ! Il se dégageait d'elle un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le faisait frémir à chaque fois. Elle semblait si fragile et à la fois combative. En plus de ça, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ; professeur ou élève, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, mais tout en pesant ses mots selon la situation, ce qui relevait d'une certaine forme d'intelligence.

« Irez-vous au bal, Miss West ? demanda-t-il curieux de sa réponse.

-Et vous ? rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser déstabiliser en surprenant Sirius par sa question.

-Il va de soi que j'irais à cette soirée, mais non accompagné, précisa-t-il. »

Il claqua alors sa langue contre le palais de sa bouche ; quel idiot il faisait ! Il devrait tourner sa langue sept fois avant de parler. Pourquoi avait-il dû préciser qu'il n'y allait pas en compagnie d'une jeune femme ? Elle allait se poser des questions, cela ne servait à rien de lui dire ! Elle ne devait se douter de rien. Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées, sans voir le mince sourire de sa jeune élève qui dit :

« Il se peut que j'aille à ce bal, mais rien n'est certain encore, laissa-t-elle en suspens. »

Non, mais elle était stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu le besoin de dire _ça_ ? Elle n'irait pas à ce bal et elle le savait ! Elle devait se faire une raison ! Eliane sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son professeur lui murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voix si suave qu'elle en frissonnait.

« Qui sait, Noël nous réserve toujours de beaux cadeaux et de belles surprises, dit-il tout en se reculant avec un sourire mystérieux, prêt à descendre les marches.

-Professeur ? l'appela-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il en se retournant, haussant un sourcil acquisiteur qui lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux et sublime.

-Merci, dit-elle en surprenant légèrement son professeur, qui la vit rentrer dans la volière. »

Pour quelles raisons l'avait-elle remercié ? Pourquoi cet étrange sourire sur ses lèvres ? Était-il possible qu'elle ait deviné quelque chose ? Non, il devait se tromper. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, Sirius rentra au château en passant une main dans ses cheveux recouverts de flocons de neige. Il secoua la tête comme un chien se secourait après être mouillé. D'un pas alerte et sûr, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Remus et Nymphadora. La plupart des élèves discutaient entre eux, parlant tous du même sujet : le bal et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi. Sirius s'installa à côté du couple Lupin qui, apparemment, était en pleine discussion qui amena le sourire sur les lèvres tentatrices de notre beau brun. Qui aurait dit plusieurs jours auparavant que son ami, qui refusait sa paternité, enquiquinerait désormais sa femme avec sa santé en la surprotégeant ? Sujet de dispute du couple qui était presque quotidien et dans lequel Padfoot se retrouvait au milieu, à son plus grand malheur. Il tira sa chaise et prit place tout en prenant des toasts.

« Ah, Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Dis-lui qu'elle ne doit pas trop se fatiguer et que le bal serait de trop pour elle et le bébé.

-Mais enfin Remus ! Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, je suis enceinte d'à peine un mois ! Ce n'est plus de la protection, c'est de la paranoïa pure ! répliqua Nymphadora en haussant les sourcils.

-Moi ? Moi, je suis paranoïaque ? répéta Moony incrédule.

-Entièrement ! Et sache que c'est mauvais de stresser le bébé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que je te stresse ? demanda Remus en s'indignant.

-Tout à fait ! affirma la jeune femme en hochant de la tête. Tu es toujours sur mon dos à te préoccuper de mon état et celui du bébé, c'est épuisant à la fin !

-Mais- mais…, tenta-t-il.

-En plus, ce n'est pas un bal qui va m'épuiser. Je compte bien y aller avec ou sans ton approbation ! dit Nymphadora d'un ton se voulait ferme.

-Mais…

-Je crois, mon cher Moony, que tu n'as pas le choix. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour Remus Lupin se laisserait dominer par une femme, rigola Sirius en mettant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

-Redis encore une seule fois ce genre de chose et je m'assure que tu n'aies plus la possibilité de faire la moindre descendance dans les années à venir, menaça Remus avec un regard noir envers le Maraudeur. Mais mon amour, dit-il en se retournant vers sa femme.

-Ne prends pas ce ton mielleux ! Tes yeux de chiot battu ne marchent pas avec moi : j'ai été immunisée grâce à mon très cher cousin ici présent, qui aurait la décence d'arrêter de rire dans son assiette. »

Sirius, qui était en train de boire son jus de citrouille, s'étouffa en déclenchant une quinte de toux à s'arracher les poumons, sous le sourire sadique de Remus. Malheureusement, il ne put observer plus longuement son ami en train de mourir étouffé dans son jus de citrouille, étant rappelé à l'ordre par sa femme. Qui aurait dit que c'était une ancienne Poufsouffle ? Pas lui en tous cas : quand elle s'y mettait, c'était une véritable tigresse. Il soupira alors profondément sous les yeux suspicieux de sa femme qui attendait patiemment la réponse de son mari, les bras croisés.

« D'accord, on ira au bal. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi…

-Étouffant ? proposa-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

-Seulement, si je suis ainsi avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime et que ta santé et celle du bébé me préoccupent, avoua-t-il avec sincérité. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent alors à briller devant cette réponse qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur à tout instant ! Toute sa colère s'évanouit. Elle prit la main de son mari dans la sienne, le regard brillant d'amour et un sourire qui valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Remus. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, n'importe quoi pour son bonheur. Il l'aimait et rien ne pourrait le changer.

« Hum hum, fit une voix en se raclant la gorge, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais certains élèves vous regardent. »

Remus et Nymphadora se séparèrent aussitôt, rouges de gêne, la tête baissée dans leur assiette, sous les éclats de rires de Sirius, semblables à des aboiements de chien. Le couple regarda alors la salle et vit que les élèves en question étaient bien plus occupés à parler du bal que de les observer. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent aussitôt vers leur ami et dirent en chœur :

« Sirius !!! »

Tandis que celui-ci continuait de rire, le couple lui lança un regard assassin ! Un regard qui se fana bien vite ; ils ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler avec lui devant leurs gamineries. Qu'il était bon de vivre dans l'insouciance et la paix.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune Eliane entra dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles où ses amis prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa sur le banc, prenant place entre John et Ambre, Joanne se trouvant en face d'elle. L'ambiance semblait quelque peu tendue comme à l'accoutumée. Les mauvaises habitudes étaient tenaces. Elle tourna un regard vers Ambre qui haussa simplement des épaules. Eliane soupira longuement, tout en reportant son regard vers son bol qu'elle remplit de chocolat chaud. Elle souffla un peu dessus, posant ses mains autour de l'objet pour les réchauffer. Elle venait tout juste de poster la lettre à son père dans laquelle elle l'informait qu'il était possible qu'elle arrive avec un ou deux jours de retard. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle irait au bal, mais tout au fond de son cœur, elle l'espérait grandement. Peut-être que le professeur Black avait raison ? Peut-être que Noël lui offrirait une surprise de taille pour ce bal ? Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. En attendant, elle avait préféré prévenir son père au cas où elle resterait pour cette soirée avant de repartir chez elle. Merlin qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer ses vacances avec son père…Elle appréhendait tellement son retour qu'elle en dormait mal la nuit. Décidément, tout était bien compliqué en ce moment et la jeune fille doutait fortement que cela s'améliore.

Elle fut alors détournée de ses idées par un jeune homme assez élégant, ayant une démarche digne d'un aristocrate, s'avancer vers Joanne. Elle releva quelque peu le nez de son bol en fronçant des sourcils. Qui était-il ? Il ne lui inspirait pas tellement confiance : il était trop, trop… Comment dire ? Trop parfait ! Eliane tourna la tête vers John qui semblait bouillir de rage tout en serrant les poings sur son pantalon en dessous de la table. Étrange qu'il réagisse ainsi. Serait-il jaloux ? Non, impossible ! Et pourtant, sa réaction disait tout le contraire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi crispé et énervé. Quelque chose clochait, ça elle en était sûre, mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Était-il possible qu'il ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Joanne ? Malheureusement, elle ne put y songer plus longtemps en entendant la voix du jeune homme :

« Joanne, je te cherchais justement. »

La concernée se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Eliane n'avait jamais vu son amie être aussi enjouée en la présence d'un élève de sexe opposé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Elle était un peu perdue. Joanne lui avait parlé d'un certain Andrews qui semblait d'ailleurs la rendre joyeuse, mais est-ce que c'était lui ? Sûrement, vu la réaction d'Ambre qui paraissait méfiante. Apparemment, la jeune Corvalis n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, cet Andrews, ce qui était en soi assez rare. Eliane reporta son attention sur le garçon qui s'assit à côté de Joanne :

« Je suis contente de te voir Andrews, répondit-elle confirmant les soupçons de West. Vas-tu à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je te cherchais. Viendrais-tu avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, trop charmeur au goût d'Eliane.

-Eh bien, commença Joanne en regardant ses amies, je devais y aller avec les filles.

-Mais je suis certain qu'elles sauront très bien se passer de toi, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il à l'encontre d'Ambre et Eliane.

-Bien sûr, affirma Corvalis avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, vas avec lui ! Après tout, nous ne sommes _que_ tes amies ! »

_« Aie ! Première leçon, ne jamais énerver Ambre : quand elle avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur, ça allait mal ensuite pour son matricule, pensa Eliane. »_

Seulement aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué l'amertume dans la voix d'Ambre et les éclairs qu'elle lançait à ce Stanley.

« Tu vois, dit-il avec un autre de ses sourires – sourire qu'Eliane avait envie de lui faire ravaler – Oh ! Et puis, viendrais-tu avec moi au bal ?

-En tant que ta cavalière ? répéta Joanne qui semblait vouloir sauter au plafond tout en lançant un regard furtif à John qui était livide. »

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, elle était obnubilée. Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi furieux ? Qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle sorte avec Andrews ? Au moins lui, il était charmant et courtois avec _elle_. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se le retirer de l'esprit ? Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à _lui_ ? Pourquoi au fond d'elle, son cœur était martyrisé ? Elle avait mal, mal de lui…S'il était en colère ou furieux, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de faire un geste en sa direction ? Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas tout simplement ! Cette simple pensée broya les entrailles de la jeune fille qui positionna de nouveau son regard sur Andrews qui attendait sa réponse :

« Je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière.

-Super ! Je t'attends devant ta salle commune dans deux petites heures pour la sortie au village. »

Pour simple réponse, elle hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie et elle y arriverait ; elle y arriverait avec Andrews. Elle en était certaine ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix ? Elle chassa ses songes d'un battement cil, reportant son attention sur ses amies et Walker qui cracha :

« Comment as-tu pu accepter son invitation ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

-Non, ce type veut tout simplement profiter de toi ! Tu es stupide ma parole ! cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, renversant un verre.

-Stupide ? répéta-t-elle en se levant de son banc. Tu es simplement jaloux Walker ! Mais tu es trop borné et arrogant pour te l'avouer ! Jaloux que je puisse me trouver un cavalier ! Seulement, il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux et de sortir avec qui je veux !

-Alors, vas-y ! Vas le rejoindre ! Ne viens pas pleurer après ! Tu auras eu ce que tu méritais, déclara-t-il froidement tout en se levant et se dirigeant, sous les yeux ahuris du trio, vers la table des Lions. »

Eliane avait les yeux grands ouverts et elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire, rien que pour faire enrager Joanne et la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. C'était trop cruel, trop cruel. Ça tournait à la mascarade ! Il se pencha alors vers Tracy qui minauda aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, comment ? Leur pire ennemie, sortir avec elle au bal de Noël ! La blonde répondit affirmatif aussitôt, trop heureuse de laisser une occasion pareille se présenter. Elle qui convoitait John depuis si longtemps. Voilà qu'elle avait réussi ce à quoi elle rêvait depuis des années : sortir avec John Walker. Le jeune homme lança un regard hautain et froid envers Joanne qui recula d'un léger pas, puis se tourna vers ses amies un instant, pour finalement sortir de la grande salle avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant _lui_. Tout, mais pas _ça _! Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche, un gémissement de douleur. Joanne avait l'impression de sombrer, l'impression d'étouffer avec son propre air. L'impression de mourir. Pourquoi ? Elle croyait pourtant qu'Andrews lui permettrait de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes ! Seulement, elle venait se rendre compte qu'elle aimait et aimerait toujours Walker. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il ferait partie de son cœur et d'elle. Un rire amer s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, un rire dément et empli de désespoir. Finalement, il avait réussi, il pouvait être fier de lui ; il l'avait détruite et brisée ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il sortir avec cette pimbêche ? La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre tout en rentrant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains jusqu'au sang…Elle avait si mal, une douleur incommensurable et sans nom…Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de nouveau de sa bouche pour finalement se laisser glisser le long du mur et s'asseoir à même le sol. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une unique et seule larme révélant toute sa tristesse. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait faire. C'était terminé. À quoi bon espérer ? À quoi bon espérer après _lui_, alors qu'il se faisait un malin plaisir à _lui_ faire du mal ? Rien…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table des Serdaigles, Eliane écumait de colère après John. Comment pouvait-il sortir avec cette garce de première ? Comment ? C'était horrible ce qu'il venait de faire à Joanne ! Horrible ! La jeune West voulut se lever pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, mais fut retenue par la main d'Ambre :

« Laisse-la tranquille et seule Ely. Tu connais Joanne, elle a une fierté mal placée dans ces moments-là. Elle ne nous dira rien et nous enverra balader… »

La concernée réfléchit quelques instants, tiraillée entre l'idée d'écouter Ambre et d'aller rejoindre Joanne pour la consoler. Finalement, elle se rassit tout en plongeant les yeux dans son bol. L'amour faisait souffrir, beaucoup trop. Elle se demandait parfois à quoi cela servait d'aimer puisqu'à un moment donné ou à un autre, on ne récoltait que douleur et souffrance. Si peu de bonheur, si peu…Elle regarda alors furtivement son professeur qui rigolait avec le professeur Lupin. Il était si beau quand il riait. Comment pouvait-il continuer de vivre après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Après toutes ces années à Azkaban ? Etait-ce un masque ou une façade pour se donner bonne contenance ? Eliane secoua la tête devant ses songes. Non, il était sincère, ça se voyait dans son regard ; ses yeux pétillaient. L'adolescente soupira profondément tout en finissant son bol de chocolat chaud. Le bal de Noël promettait d'être riche en événements et surprises. Son regard se porta alors sur une élève qui venait d'entrer avec une fillette, cette élève qui n'était autre que Laura. Un sourire s'établit sur le visage d'Eliane qui, d'un geste de la main, l'interpella à venir prendre place avec eux. Floyd, suivie de la fillette, s'installa en face des deux Serdaigles. Laura ne cessait de regarder Ambre qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles de Corvalis qui l'avaient fortement bouleversée. C'était assez étrange qu'une personne la trouble autant, ce n'était pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était la normalité en soi ? Pas grand chose. Elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées par Eliane :

« C'est une amie à toi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la fillette qui mangeait avidement son petit-déjeuner, écœurant Laura.

-Oui, on s'est rencontrées quand des septièmes années l'embêtaient. Enfin, je suppose que Corvalis s'est fait un plaisir de raconter cet épisode, dit-elle froidement. »

Les yeux d'Ambre brillèrent étrangement, face au ton distant de Floyd. Elle était quelque peu blessée de se faire appeler par son nom. Laura était tout sauf amicale avec _elle_. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, cette fille était un véritable mystère. Pourquoi faisait-elle confiance à Eliane ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle accordé son amitié et pas à _elle_ ? Ambre stoppa alors soudainement dans ses pensées. Merlin, elle était en train de devenir jalouse d'Eliane ! Jalouse de son amitié avec Floyd ! Elle était complètement stupide ! Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Était-il possible de s'attacher aussi vite à une personne ? Était-il possible d'aimer une personne sans la connaître réellement ? Elle perdait totalement la tête, elle devait se calmer ! Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

« Il est vrai qu'Ambre m'a raconté cet épisode, répondit Eliane tout en regardant la fillette. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth White, répondit la Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. »

C'est alors que, sous les yeux de ses amies, Eliane devint littéralement livide ! Sans savoir pourquoi, West se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Étrangement, son mal de tête réapparut et les sons se faisaient lointains et sa vue se troubla légèrement. _« Nous l'appellerons…Nous l'appellerons… »._ Pourquoi avait-elle ce trouble au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'effet d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part ? _« Elle arrivera dans deux mois, deux mois, deux mois, mois, mois…. »_ Pourquoi était-elle aussi perturbée par ses yeux, son regard ? Elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais où ? Et ce mal de crâne qui se faisait assourdissant ! Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux et les rouvrit, pour voir ses amies plus inquiètes que jamais.

« Ça va Eliane ? demanda Ambre.

-Oui, oui, rien de grave. Juste un moment d'étourdissement.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop te fatiguer.

-Ne te préoccupe pas autant Ambre, je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Ce n'est rien, vraiment, insista-t-elle. Sinon Elizabeth, ça te plait Poudlard ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama la fillette enjouée. J'adore étudier la magie et les professeurs sont très gentils.

-Et tu t'es fait quelques amis ? demanda Eliane, sans savoir pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à la jeune Gryffondor. _Peut-être à cause de sa joie de vivre ou peut-être à cause de quelque chose de plus profond._ »

Elle vit alors la fillette perdre son rire et hausser les épaules tout en ajoutant :

« Laura est mon amie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire envers la concernée qui lui répondit discrètement. Les amis de Laura sont mes amis, déclara-t-elle avec toute l'innocence qui lui était due à son âge. »

Eliane sourit légèrement, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne sentait pas très bien, elle avait chaud et froid, et très mal à la tête. Elle vit alors John se lever de la table des Gryffondors, seul. Il allait sûrement retourner à la tour pour se préparer. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle comprenne son comportement ! Ainsi, elle pourrait laisser Ambre avec Laura. Peut-être que cela aiderait les deux filles à se rapprocher ? Vu le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle devait avoir un léger faible pour Floyd. Elle se retira de table tout en s'excusant comme quoi elle allait prendre un peu de repos, ne se sentant pas très bien, rassurant au mieux ses amies. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent alors seules avec Elizabeth qui continuait de manger…Le silence et la gêne s'installèrent entre elles. Laura n'arrivait pas à regarder Ambre en face. Elle se sentait trop bizarre, presque intimidée par _elle_. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête pour cette fille ? Cela ne rimait à rien ! Ce n'était qu'une fille, une fille parmi tant d'autres ! Si encore c'était un homme, elle pourrait alors se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Mais là, c'était tout réfléchi ! Elle ne ressentait rien, point à la ligne ! Malheureusement, cela n'était pas aussi simple. Elle sentit alors la jambe de Corvalis frôler la sienne et sans en connaître la raison, elle frissonna comme jamais auparavant. Ce n'était pas un frisson dû au froid. Non, c'était différent, elle frémissait. Elle frémissait à son contact comme si, comme si…Son cœur manqua un battement devant la réponse qui se dessinait progressivement dans son esprit. Esprit qui refusait cette réponse qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout ! Elle n'éprouvait rien ! Rien ! C'était la _Reine des Glaces_ et elle le resterait ! Et pourtant, pourtant la glace semblait fondre peu à peu….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Eliane venait d'entrer dans sa salle commune. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons et entra dans la pièce où dormait John. Elle le vit alors dans une armoire en train de prendre une nouvelle chemise. La jeune fille referma la porte de chambre derrière elle, tout en se maintenant un peu dessus, quelque peu étourdie avec son mal de tête. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et il savait qu'à cet instant même, il allait falloir tout avouer à Eliane. Comment réagirait-elle ? Pour quel genre de type allait-elle le prendre ? Il soupira profondément tout en jetant sa chemise sur son lit, prenant place sur le rebord de la couchette, la tête basse et les mains croisées. Il sentit son amie le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je ne te comprends plus John, tu réagis étrangement ces derniers jours. Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Spencer de t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard et au bal ? C'est terrible ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as fait tout en sachant que tu allais blesser Joanne. Pourquoi ? questionna l'adolescente sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

-….. »

Il s'écœurait lui-même d'avoir agi ainsi. Écœurant ! Il sentit alors une main douce lui caresser les cheveux, puis un poids sur son épaule, la tête d'Eliane se reposant sur lui.

« Te souviens-tu quand nous étions petits ? On s'était toujours promis de tout se dire ! Que peu importe ce qu'avait fait l'autre, on se pardonnerait mutuellement et on resterait ensemble éternellement.

-Je me souviens, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Je doute que tu me pardonnes Ely. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Te rappelles-tu quand Slughorm m'avait invité à une de ses soirées, il y a deux ans ?

-Oui, je t'avais même proposé d'inviter Joanne en tant que cavalière, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ce même soir que j'ai brisé notre amitié avec Salder. Je l'ai…je l'ai rejetée.

-Rejetée ? répéta West, incrédule et quelque peu en colère.

Joanne m'a confié ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi après la soirée. Et moi, comme l'imbécile et l'arrogant que je suis, je l'ai méprisée. Je l'ai rejetée en lui disant qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour moi, qu'elle n'était rien à mes yeux. J'ai été horrible avec elle Ely. Et aujourd'hui, ce matin, j'ai recommencé. C'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle ! Je suis totalement perdu ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Aide-moi Eliane, supplia John, ses yeux implorant son aide. »

La concernée était stupéfaite par ces révélations ; elle comprenait enfin la haine de Joanne envers son ami. Ses larmes quand elle était rentrée de cette fameuse soirée. Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible ! Dire que tout cela lui avait été caché durant deux ans ! Eliane regarda John qui semblait totalement désemparé avec une certaine peur dans les yeux. Peur de la perdre, peur de perdre son amitié. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Le disputer comme un gosse qui aurait fait une bêtise ? Lui dire ses quatre vérités ? À quoi bon, le mal était fait ! Il culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça. Il semblait sincère, elle le ressentait.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu aimes Joanne ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as invité Spencer au bal ? Pour la rendre jalouse ? Tu es jaloux qu'elle soit aussi proche de ce Stanley ? Réponds-moi John ! Est-ce que j'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

-Je…je…Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, que j'ai des sentiments pour Joanne. Je suis jaloux de ce type qui lui tourne autour. Si tu le voyais Eliane, il cache quelque chose, je suis certain qu'il va lui faire du mal. Il est louche. Il veut trop bien se faire voir. Il m'énerve avec ses manières de dragueur et charmeur ! s'exclama John légèrement en colère, tout en se levant du lit pour aller vers la fenêtre.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, mais comment ? J'enchaîne connerie après connerie. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. Elle est si différente des autres filles…

-Reste juste naturel, arrête de montrer ton côté arrogant et aristocrate. Tu n'es pas ainsi avec moi, fais de même avec elle, déclara Eliane en s'approchant de lui.

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Eh bien, ton comportement n'est pas des plus brillants. Mais je ne vais pas te crier dessus pendant des heures à te réprimander comme un gamin de dix ans. Tu es adulte et responsable de tes actes, à toi de réparer tes erreurs, dit-elle avec un sourire confiant, tout en se faisant enlacer par son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Pas grand chose, rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant avec lui. »

Eliane se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de John qui sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour de lui. Il l'aimait tellement. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui remettre les pieds un peu sur terre avec son égocentrisme surdimensionné. Il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux. Aux premiers abords, on n'aurait pu croire à un couple, mais ils étaient tout simplement amis avec des liens très forts, se rapprochant de la fraternité. Ils furent alors dérangés par un hibou tapant son bec contre la vitre. John se dégagea lentement des bras de West qui le regarda ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'animal portant un énorme paquet. Il le déposa sur le lit puis repartit aussitôt dehors, le jeune homme refermant la fenêtre derrière le volatile. La jeune fille s'approcha du colis et vit alors que c'était à son nom. Elle fronça les sourcils puis, curieuse, déballa l'emballage sous le regard inquisiteur de John qui découvrit en même temps que son amie une magnifique robe dans les tons bleu foncé. Elle prit entre ses mains tremblantes la tenue de soirée qu'elle déplia. Devant ses yeux ébahis apparut une robe bustier dentelée sur le haut pour finir en forme évasée. Des lacets de couleur argent partaient du milieu de la poitrine, descendant jusqu'en bas de la robe, dont des formes étaient dessinées et brodées aussi en fils d'argent. Elle se fermait à l'arrière et vu la forme arrondie, on pouvait se douter qu'une partie du dos serait dévoilé. La robe était sans manche : juste une paire de gants dans la même teinte accompagnait la tenue, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en saphirs. La robe était simple, mais sublime ! John fouilla dans l'emballage et en sortit une carte où étaient inscrits les mots suivants : _Un cadeau de ton admirateur secret qui n'aspire qu'à danser avec toi au bal et de te voir dans cette robe._

Eliane ouvrit grand les yeux et sut désormais que les surprises à Noël existaient réellement. Elle irait donc au bal, tout en pensant à ce mystérieux inconnu. Qui pouvait-il être ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette fameuse impression de déjà connaître l'identité de cet homme sans pour autant se l'avouer. Mais après tout, ne valait-il mieux pas garder la magie de Noël ? Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse, heureuse d'aller à ce bal. Vivement le 24 décembre !

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'Eliane avait reçu le colis de son admirateur secret. Par la suite, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de se faire charrier et taquiner par John, ou encore par ses meilleures amies qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de lui rappeler qu'un élève avait le béguin pour elle. Étrangement, Eliane n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un élève puisse lui envoyer une toilette de ce genre et John était entièrement de son avis. Il lui avait même suggéré un professeur. Bien évidemment, elle avait compris de qui il voulait parler : Sirius Black. Avait-il raison ? Elle n'en savait rien et pourtant au fond d'elle, West espérait secrètement que ce soit lui et pas un autre ! Elle s'était attachée à lui, à travers une odeur, à travers une simple rencontre sous la pluie, à travers une cape. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, enfin pratiquement rien, et pourtant elle lui faisait confiance. Peut-être pas autant qu'à John, mais cela semblait déjà surréaliste pour Eliane. Elle qui avait si peu confiance envers les hommes, qui était même effrayée… Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un sorcier beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Parce qu'Eliane devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était en émoi devant son professeur et avait des sentiments pour lui, cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Seulement, il y avait toujours cette peur au fond d'elle. Mais la peur de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas et cela la tracassait énormément. Elle soupira profondément tout en pensant qu'elle aurait du temps pour y réfléchir plus tard.

Demain, le bal de Noël ouvrirait ses portes. Comment se déroulerait la soirée ? Allait-elle connaître l'identité de son admirateur secret ? Serait-elle déçue ? Heureuse ? Autant de questions sans réponse. Toujours est-il qu'elle était euphorique et excitée face à ce bal qui promettait de belles choses. Et quand minuit sonnera, Cendrillon devra s'en aller et retourner à la triste réalité qui l'entourait. John voulait qu'elle reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Apparemment, il avait peur de quelque chose ; il se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour elle. Si seulement son père n'existait pas, si sa vie avait pu être différente…Bien sûr, elle aurait pu refuser de revenir chez elle, mais elle était encore mineure dans le monde des Moldus et son père avait donc tous droits et responsabilités sur elle. Oh certes, Eliane aurait pu fuir, fuguer, demander de l'aide, mais elle avait peur, cette peur qui la tiraillait au ventre. Elle avait peur de son père, peur de sa colère. Il avait installé une telle terreur en elle que désormais, elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Si elle ne revenait pas durant les vacances de Noël, les dernières vacances d'été n'en seraient que pires. Ensuite, elle pourrait se trouver un petit boulot et quitter cette maison. Est-ce que son père la laisserait partir ? Bien sûr, il y serait obligé, elle serait majeure dans les deux mondes. Arriverait-elle à se faire une vie ? Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par les rires de Joanne et d'Ambre qui discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune, en face du feu de cheminée.

« Alors Eliane, on rêve ? Décidément, tu as bien la tête en l'air en ce moment. Serais-tu amoureuse ? la taquina Joanne avec un sourire mutin.

-Bien sûr que non, que vas-tu chercher là ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que les études qui comptent à mes yeux, affirma Eliane en croisant les bras, tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-En parfaite petite Serdaigle, ajouta Ambre les yeux malicieux, peut-être pensait-elle à son admirateur secret ? Grand ou petit ? Blond ou brun ? Yeux bleus, marrons ou verts ? C'est très mystérieux tout ça.

-Et excitant aussi, insinua Salder tout en se léchant les lèvres.

-Joanne !! réprimandèrent les deux amies avec un regard noir devant l'allusion.

-Et toi Ambre ? Avec qui y vas-tu ? demanda Jo tout en ignorant les propos de ses amies.

-J'y vais seule, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Vous auriez pu vous trouver de beaux cavaliers les filles, c'est dommage, déclara Joanne en penchant légèrement la tête. J'ai entendu dire que Spencer se vantait dans les couloirs d'aller au bal avec Walker ! Décidément, qui se ressemble s'assemble, ils feront un couple magnifique, ajouta-t-elle avec désinvolture.

-Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? interrogea la jeune Corvalis interloquée par les paroles de sa camarade.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter Ambre ? répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Je pense entièrement ce que j'ai dit. Au moins, j'aurai la paix avec cet abruti congénital ! Qu'il y reste avec sa Spencer ! »

Eliane et Ambre se jetèrent un regard empli de sous-entendus face à l'attitude de la jeune fille, qui démontrait plus de rancœur et de peine que tout autre chose. Quand cesserait-elle de jouer à cette mascarade ? Elle souffrait et les filles le savaient : parfois, elles entendaient des sanglots étouffés venant de la couchette de Joanne. Elles avaient essayé d'aller vers elle, la faire parler, mais elle avait une fierté mal placée et ne voulait pas admettre devant ses amies qu'elle pleurait pour _lui_. Alors que Corvalis allait reprendre la parole, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Stanley et une grimace apparue sur le visage de l'adolescente. Comment était-il possible que Joanne le supporte ? Il était tellement faux ! Si seulement elle avait pu se souvenir d'où elle connaissait son nom ? Avec qui elle l'avait déjà vu ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Impossible de se rappeler ! Ambre fut tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit même pas Joanne sortir avec Andrews. Ce fut seulement la main d'Eliane posée sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sous-entendu. Ne serait-ce pas Laura qui occupe tout ton esprit ? »

Ambre piqua alors un fard redoutable sous les yeux rieurs d'Eliane.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Ely, dit-elle en faisant la moue. En plus, je ne pensais même pas à elle, se justifia-t-elle.

-Fais croire ça à d'autres, mais pas à moi, répondit Eliane. Même pas un petit peu ? »

La concernée grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« oui »_ sous les yeux malicieux de son amie qui se rapprocha d'Ambre, tout en soufflant vaguement :

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Je sais. C'est seulement que je suis un peu perdue. Tout est si précipité, avoua-t-elle, je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments et voilà que maintenant, j'en pince pour Laura. Je… j'ai un peu peur de me tromper sur mes véritables sentiments.

-Tu crains de t'être accrochée à elle uniquement en bouée de sauvetage, du fait que je n'ai pas répondu à ta déclaration ? »

Pour seule réponse Ambre hocha la tête, tout en baissant la tête légèrement honteuse. Elle avait peur de se tromper, peur de souffrir à nouveau. Rien ne prouvait que Floyd aimait les filles. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'entourer par la taille et un corps chaud se coller contre son dos. Ambre sut de suite que c'était Eliane. C'était rare quand la jeune West s'adonnait à des contacts physiques de ce genre et en public, mais cela fit énormément de bien à son amie qui soupira d'aise. Elle aurait toutes ses réponses au moment du bal. Seulement à ce moment-là, elle verrait si oui ou non, elle avait une chance avec Laura. Peu importe si elle l'aimait ou pas, une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle appréciait être en sa présence. Au fond de son cœur et de tout son être, elle avait hâte de la voir habillée au bal et qui sait, si Merlin et Morganne étaient en sa faveur, peut-être pourrait-elle danser avec elle.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le château était en effervescence et pour cause : le bal allait commencer dans à peine une heure. Les filles finissaient de se préparer dans leur dortoir, courant dans tous les sens pour se maquiller, se coiffer, s'habiller. Joanne fut la première à être prête, habillée d'un bustier rouge bordeaux dont les rebords se différenciaient par leur couleur ivoire avec un nœud au niveau de la poitrine tandis qu'une jupe du même rouge que le bustier, plissée et bouffante, venait compléter l'ensemble qui était sublime. Les cheveux flamboyants de l'adolescente étaient légèrement ondulés et retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées, dévoilant la blancheur de sa peau. Un peu de maquillage or reposait sur ses paupières, tandis qu'un masque en plumes rouge et ivoire vint recouvrir une partie de son visage. Elle regarda avec un fin sourire malicieux en direction de ses amies.

« Tu es magnifique Joanne ! dirent ses meilleures amies en chœur.

-Merci les filles.

-Bonne chance à toi, passe une bonne soirée, dit Eliane. Tu vas faire des ravages ce soir, ajouta-t-elle. »

La concernée hocha simplement la tête. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle espérait plaire à un seul et unique homme à ce bal et celui-ci n'était autre que John Walker. Comment réagirait-il ? Peut-être l'accosterait-il ? Peut-être aurait-elle une danse avec lui ? Elle chassa alors ses pensées d'un battement de cil ! C'était complètement stupide de sa part, il était avec Spencer et il resterait avec _elle_ toute la soirée. Elle devrait se contenter d'Andrews. Elle allait passer une formidable soirée avec le Serdaigle, elle ne devait pas penser à _lui_ et gâcher sa soirée uniquement par _sa_ faute ! Elle fit un _« au revoir »_ à ses amies tout en prenant la sortie du dortoir, se dirigeant vers la salle commune où son cavalier devait l'attendre. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle croisa le regard, ou plutôt _son_ regard. Son cœur manqua un battement en le voyant en robe de bal et même si son visage était recouvert d'un masque noir, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Son cœur, tout son être ne vivait que pour _lui_. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au milieu des marches. Joanne pouvait sentir _ses yeux_ sur _elle_, ses yeux où brillaient étrangement une lueur de désir. Non, elle devait se tromper ! Il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire ! Et pourtant… Elle le vit alors approcher, mais au moment où John allait lui adresser la parole, Andrews arriva en sa direction tout aussi élégant que Walker dans sa robe noir et blanche et son masque. Tel un gentleman, il prit la main de Joanne qu'il baisa tout en la complimentant sur sa beauté. Le jeune homme prit le bras de sa cavalière et sous le regard envieux de John, il emmena Joanne à la Grande Salle en lui lançant un sourire victorieux.

Walker serra fortement ses poings, il lui paierait cet affront ! Il observa Joanne de dos et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver tout simplement magnifique dans cette tenue qui lui allait à ravir. Il danserait avec elle, oui, elle lui accorderait une danse, il s'en faisait la promesse !

Il entendit alors des pas venant vers sa droite et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia sur place ! Eliane qui descendait dans sa robe avec grâce et finesse, son visage recouvert d'un masque en plumes bleu et argent. Sa tenue brillait légèrement avec les broderies argentées et épousait parfaitement ses formes ! Ses cheveux, qu'elle portait habituellement libres, étaient désormais relevés en un chignon dont quelques mèches rebelles et bouclées encadraient son visage, tandis que ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage de couleur argent. Un châle venait recouvrir ses épaules et cachait son dos dénudé qui avait causé beaucoup de soucis à Eliane puisque la robe dévoilait sans grande difficulté trois grandes et anciennes cicatrices. Cicatrices dont personne ne connaissait l'existence à part Mme Pomfresh. John eut à peine le temps de faire des éloges à sa meilleure amie, qu'il vit Ambre descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. La jeune fille portait une robe entièrement blanche et argentée, légèrement décolletée sur le devant et dans le dos, tandis que des manches amples et à moitié déchirées recouvraient ses bras. La tenue dessinait à merveille ses formes, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds. Tout comme son amie Eliane, ses yeux étaient recouverts de fard à paupières argent et son visage d'un masque en plumes totalement blanc. Ses cheveux étaient libres, tombant sur ses épaules.

« Merlin, vous êtes magnifiques ! réussit-il à dire, totalement ébahi.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Eliane en regardant de haut en bas John.

-Espèce de petite friponne, tu peux rire. En attendant, je te réserve une surprise de taille. »

Les sourcils de la concernée se froncèrent légèrement devant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Elle craignait le pire, qu'avait-il préparé encore ? Et comme pour répondre à sa question, il souffla :

« Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Allez princesse, vas rejoindre ton prince charmant, il t'attend, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, tout en sortant de la salle commune sous le regard noir d'Eliane. »

La jeune West se tourna vers Ambre qui haussa les épaules tout en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement. Elle avait bien remarqué que son amie était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer son admirateur secret, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur. Le fait d'être déçue ? Ou être en compagnie d'un inconnu ? Corvalis posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Eliane et dit :

« Tout se passera bien Ely. Tu verras.

-J'espère, répondit-elle, quelque peu angoissée à l'idée d'être en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaître. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Les deux amies se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard avant d'entrer, partant chacune de leur côté. Que le bal commence !

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle magnifiquement décorée : une piste de danse avait été installée au milieu tandis que des tables garnies d'aliments en tout genre entouraient la piste en question. Au bout, il y avait une scène de dressée, sûrement pour accueillir le groupe _Bizzar's Sister_ qui ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée après le discours de la directrice. À travers son masque, ses yeux cherchaient une silhouette bien précise parmi cette foule. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sirius pour la repérer ! Elle était là, dans un coin reculé de la salle, seule. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'à la normale en la découvrant dans la tenue qu'il lui avait offerte. Merlin, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses rêves. Il pouvait voir les regards de plusieurs garçons posés sur elle et rien que cela, ça avait le don de l'énerver. Personne n'avait le droit de poser un tel regard à part _lui_ ! Il entendit alors la musique débuter et vit les couples se former lentement pour aller danser. Certains discutaient, mangeaient, dansaient ; la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient dans la pièce qui était envahie par la voix du chanteur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Devait-il attendre encore un peu ? Ou la rejoindre maintenant ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Ambre cherchait celle qui hantait son esprit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Tout le monde portait des masques et reconnaître une personne avec seulement la couleur des yeux ou de la chevelure, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Alors qu'elle désespérait de trouver la jeune fille, ses yeux furent attirés par une adolescente, debout contre un mur, dans l'ombre, avec une robe totalement sublime ! Le bustier sans manche était en plumes noir et vert, une ceinture noire était nouée autour de sa taille avec une boucle en argent, tandis que le bas de la robe qui oscillait entre le noir et le vert tombait avec élégance à ses pieds. Des gants noirs ornaient ses mains montant jusqu'à ses bras. Un masque recouvrait bien évidemment son visage de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules. Durant un bref et unique instant, elle capta le regard de l'adolescente et il n'en fallut pas plus pour la reconnaître. C'était elle : Laura. Elle était sublime et encore le mot lui paraissait bien faible. Les mains quelque peu tremblantes, elle avança vers elle en inspirant profondément. Une fois en face d'elle, un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres tentatrices de Floyd qui dit :

« Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais.

-Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? rétorqua Ambre en soutenant son regard.

-J'aurais sérieusement douté de l'intelligence des Serdaigles, répondit-elle tout simplement.

-Tu es habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard, remarqua la jeune Corvalis.

-C'est un bal masqué, le but est de dissimuler notre identité aux autres. Je n'aurais pas été maligne en abordant les couleurs de ma maison, dit Laura en frôlant légèrement le bras de sa partenaire qui frissonna à ce contact. Et puis, reprit-elle, le noir et le vert sont mes couleurs préférées. »

Cette confidence réchauffa le cœur de la Serdaigle : c'était la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées et parlées que Laura lui confiait quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Oh certes, pour certains cela n'avait que peu de valeur, mais aux yeux de Corvalis, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle voulait connaître la jeune fille dans les moindres détails, la comprendre. Les mots franchirent alors ses lèvres plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Ambre crut décerner un léger rougissement, mais n'en fut pas certaine.

« Je te retourne le compliment, souffla Laura en tortillant légèrement ses doigts de la main. »

La Gryffondor était totalement perdue dans ses sentiments. À la fois, elle était attirée par cette fille, seulement elle était hétérosexuelle ! Enfin, elle le croyait. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon de Poudlard ou même en dehors. Elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée. Parfois, elle préférait cent fois la solitude, mais alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi en _sa_ présence ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bizarre ? Quel était cet étrange fourmillement dans son bas ventre quand _elle_ arrivait dans son champ de vision ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite ? Elle ne comprenait plus ! Que devait-elle faire ? Elle s'en serait rendu compte si elle aimait réellement les femmes, ça se voit ce genre de choses. Aucune fille auparavant ne l'avait attirée sauf _elle_.

Laura releva alors la tête et croisa de nouveau les yeux gris d'Ambre qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. La jeune fille déglutit sensiblement. Peut-être qu'en étant plus souvent avec Corvalis, pourrait-elle analyser ses sentiments ? Peut-être pourrait-elle savoir si c'était de l'amour ou une simple amitié ? Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle sentit deux lèvres frôler les siennes et au lieu de ressentir du dégoût, le contact la fit frémir. Deux mains vinrent se poser au niveau de ses hanches, la collant légèrement contre le mur à l'abri des regards. Aucun mot n'était dit, aucun geste, juste le silence. Un silence qui devenait insoutenable. Le fond sonore qui alimentait la salle devenait de plus en plus faible. Elles étaient seules, rien que toutes les deux, reculées de tous, dans leur monde ! Elle avait aimé ce baiser aussi bref qu'il avait été, elle voulait de nouveau y goûter, peu importe les conséquences ! Elle était une Gryffondor ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement. Finalement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau. Un gémissement vint franchir la bouche de Laura tandis que ses mains vinrent se placer dans la nuque d'Ambre pour aplatir encore plus leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. La langue de Corvalis vint caresser les contours de la bouche de sa partenaire, tout en la mordillant légèrement.

Floyd rompit alors le baiser à bout de souffle, le rouge lui montant aux joues jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire. Les relations à deux n'étaient vraiment pas sa spécialité.

« On peut y aller doucement, proposa Ambre tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa compagne. Apprendre à se connaître et puis les choses se feront par elles-mêmes. »

Laura ne put que hocher simplement la tête. Les mots ne réussissaient pas à franchir ses lèvres, mais cette proposition lui plaisait et comme pour conclure cette promesse, un baiser aussi chaste que le premier vint quémander les lèvres de Laura qui y répondit.

Au même moment, alors que la soirée était déjà bien atteinte, les _Bizzar's Sister_ firent une légère pause tandis que le chanteur du groupe prit le micro et dit :

« Un jeune homme est venu me demander tout à l'heure si je pouvais le laisser chanter avec une de ses camarades sur scène. Ma réponse fut bien sûr affirmative. J'attends que ces deux jeunes gens se montrent pour leur donner ma place. »

Eliane sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et vit son meilleur ami. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant le sourire malicieux de John qui était satisfait de sa petite surprise. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Elle n'en serait jamais capable ! Il était fou ! En plus, elle ne chantait pas si bien. Certes, elle aimait le chant, mais être capable de le faire devant plus d'une centaine de personnes, c'était tout autre chose !

« Tu es complètement fou ! Je n'irais pas sur scène avec toi ! s'exclama Eliane en colère. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Tu aimes chanter ! rétorqua son ami. C'est une chance pour toi, saisis-la !

-Jamais ! Il n'en est absolument pas question, je n'y arriverais pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste le tract, mais tu peux le faire. C'est ton rêve d'enfant de devenir chanteuse. Tu as une voix magnifique en plus de ça, certifia John avec assurance.

-Justement, c'était _l'un_ de mes rêves d'enfant et je n'en suis plus une depuis bien longtemps, répliqua Eliane, le regard voilé. Les rêves ne sont pas forcément tous réalisables.

-Ely, souffla-t-il, vas-y, viens chanter avec moi. Tu ne seras pas seule.

-Je vais me ridiculiser, murmura-t-elle.

-Autant pour moi alors. On est là avec toi, Ambre, Joanne et puis ton admirateur secret, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Idiot ! déclara-t-elle en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne. Quelle chanson as-tu demandée ?

-You Are My Reason to Be, répondit-il. »

Eliane le regarda, étonnée qu'il ait choisi cette chanson. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore manigancé ? Cependant, elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, se dirigeant vers la scène avec John. Chacun d'eux prit un micro, se postant l'un en face de l'autre. Eliane n'osait pas jeter un regard vers la foule. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore son masque, ainsi personne ne la reconnaîtrait sauf ceux qui la connaissaient. Merlin, il n'y avait que John pour faire des choses pareilles ! Elle serra fortement ses mains autour du micro tellement elle était crispée. Elle releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de son meilleur ami qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Quand la musique vint retentir aux oreilles des deux adolescents, John ramena le micro vers sa bouche et débuta :

**When I look into your eyes I realize, **

_Quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, je me suis rendu compte_

**That my love for you will never ever die, **

_Que mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais_

**Together for the rest of our lives,**

_Ensemble, pour le restant de nos jours_

**I always want you here by my side,**

_Je te veux toujours ici, près de moi._

Tout en chantant, il tourna la tête vers les spectateurs, cherchant une personne qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Elle était là, non loin de _lui_. Il n'avait pas pu aller l'inviter à danser avec Spencer dans ses jambes, mais cette chanson, il la lui dédiait. Il capta son regard tentant de lui faire comprendre le sens des paroles. Eliane vint alors reprendre la suite. La main tremblante, elle rapprocha son micro et entama les paroles en japonais, ne cessant de regarder John droit dans les yeux comme pour se donner du courage.

**Nanimo iwazu dakishimeta, **

_Sans avoir rien dit, _

**Anata no iasashisa wo, **

_Tu m'as serré dans tes bras. _

**Wasureru hi wa naino,**

_Je n'oublierai jamais ta douceur.__..._

**You are my reason to be, **

_T__u es ma raison de vivre…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, le stress s'envola, se concentrant uniquement sur les paroles qui prenaient peu à peu du sens sous ses yeux ébahis. Toutes ces paroles, cette chanson, elle avait l'impression de la vivre en ce moment même avec ce fameux admirateur secret. Était-ce pour cela que John l'avait choisie ? Elle tourna alors la tête vers la foule et son regard tomba directement sur _lui_. Il avait une rose blanche dans sa poche de veste comme il l'avait précisé à la suite de son mot lors de son dernier cadeau. C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. C'était _lui_. Armée d'une nouvelle force qu'elle n'aurait su nommer, elle continua de chanter en s'adressant à _lui_.

**As I lay here all alone in my bed, **

_Je suis seule sur mon lit maintenant,_

**The thoughts of you keep runnin' through my head, **

_Et seule ton image occupe mon esprit._

**When you're here the time goes by so fast, **

_Quand tu es là, le temps passe si vite,_

**The present disappears into the past,**

_Le présent se change vite en passé._

Elle vivait les paroles de la chanson qui n'avaient jamais eu autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'à cet instant même ! Au plus profond de son cœur, elle voulait que ce soit _lui_ et personne d'autre. Eliane voulait que ce soit Sirius, elle savait que c'était _lui_ ! Tandis qu'Eliane abaissa son micro, John reprit la suite, heureux d'avoir toute l'attention de Joanne :

**Of all the people in the Universe, **

_Parmi tous ces gens dans l'univers,_

**Who would ever guess I'd find you first, **

_Qui aurait pensé que c'est toi que j'ai d'abord rencontré?_

**I'm so lucky that you're here with me, **

_Je suis tellement chanceux que tu sois ici avec moi._

**You are my reason to be,**

_Tu es ma raison de vivre_

Sirius qui était aux abords de la scène restait stoïque devant la voix d'Eliane, qui était sublime. Apparemment, elle l'avait reconnu, ne le lâchant pas du regard et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait inconsciemment une déclaration d'amour sous les yeux de tous. Désormais, la voix de la jeune fille se mélangea à celle de son ami.

**You are a dream come true, **

_Tu es un rêve devenu réalité_

**You are everything to me, **

_Tu es tout pour moi_

**You are so beautiful, **

_Tu es si magnifique..._

**You are my reason to be, **

_Tu es ma raison de vivre_

Non loin de là, Ambre et Laura dansaient au milieu de la piste, se préoccupant peu des regards que ce couple occasionnait. Joanne, quant à elle, était en totale admiration devant ses deux amis qui chantaient sur scène ne sachant pas que d'ici quelques minutes, elle serait brisée. Elle l'impression que John ne cessait de la regarder, comme si la chanson lui était destinée. Non, elle devait se tromper. Spencer, habillée d'une robe bustier bleu pâle comme ses yeux, ne cessait d'observer avec jalousie Eliane. Elle la haïssait ! Comment John pouvait-il la délaisser ainsi en plein milieu du bal ? Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers Andrews et d'un hochement de tête, elle lança le signal comme quoi le plan pouvait se mettre en place.

**I never knew how good it could be, **

_Je ne savais pas à quel point on pouvait être heureux_

**Till I had you you loving me, **

_Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'aimer_

**You are uh you are so beautiful to me, **

_Oh tu es... Tu es __tellement magnifique pour moi_

**You are everything to me,**

_Tu es tout pour moi_

**You are my reason to be ...**

_Tu es ma raison de vivre._

Remus et Tonks, quant à eux, étaient assis à une table, se reposant un peu après avoir danser avec vivacité sur la piste. Le couple savait que Sirius allait tenter quelque chose avec la jeune West. Moony lui avait dit d'être prudent, tout en lui rappelant sa situation et celle de West. Une élève avec un professeur. Il croisait secrètement les doigts pour son ami ; après tout, lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, surtout après plusieurs années d'emprisonnement et de tristesse. La chanson prit alors fin sous les applaudissements nombreux de tous les élèves et professeurs. Le chanteur des _Bizzar's Sister_ félicita chaleureusement le duo devant leur prestation qui avait été magique ! Eliane descendit de la scène avec John qui lui fit un signe de tête vers le mystérieux inconnu qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. L'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança parmi les élèves pour finalement arriver en face du sorcier. Il avait un regard captivant et bouleversant. Il était magnifique dans sa robe de bal bleu et argent, il était très élégant avec un maintien aristocrate. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête et semblait un peu trop vieux pour que ce soit un élève alors…Alors, c'était _lui_ ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille, la faisant quelque peu sursauter, tout en frissonnant au contact. Il était à ses côtés et avec un sourire, il déclara :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Volontiers, répondit Eliane en hochant la tête. »

C'est ainsi que le couple se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en direction du parc enneigé. Eliane se sentait stupide de ne pas savoir quoi dire, elle ne contrôlait pas la situation, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur à son contact ? Lui faisait-elle confiance à ce point ? On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, peut être était-ce son cas ? Peut-être que pour une fois, elle devait cesser de réfléchir et se laisser aller ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva dans le parc, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige qui craquait sous son poids. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles et la lune au rendez-vous. La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces romans à l'eau de rose. Une scène des plus clichée en soi, mais peu lui importait ! De l'extérieur, on pouvait encore entendre la musique qui n'était autre que Magic Works.

Sirius stoppa sa marche, s'arrêtant prêt d'un arbre et se retourna vers l'adolescente qui était sublime à ses yeux. Tout son être ne vibrait que pour _elle_. Sa main remonta lentement le long de ses côtes, doucement, mais sûrement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et vint se placer dans le creux de ses reins, tandis qu'il prit son autre main dans la sienne. Il entama une valse avec _elle_, tournant sur eux-mêmes, yeux dans les yeux, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Il l'aimait tellement, _elle_ était enfin avec lui, seule, dans ses bras. Il souffla alors d'une voix suave et sensuelle :

« Eliane, laisse-moi voir ton visage. »

La concernée ne put que hocher la tête, les mots lui manquant tandis que sa gorge se faisait sensiblement sèche. Ils cessèrent de danser quand elle sentit ses doigts frôler sa peau pour lui retirer son masque qu'il laissa tomber dans la neige dans un bruit sourd. Une de ses mains prit en coupe le visage de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre alla se caler dans son dos.

« Tu as chanté avec une telle passion. Tu as une voix magnifique, murmura Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai rêvé de ce moment des jours et des nuits, te tenir dans mes bras. Tu es si belle dans cette robe. Elle te plait ?

-Énormément. Il ne fallait pas faire une telle dépense pour moi, confia-t-elle, embarrassée.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, répondit-il en se collant contre elle.

-J'aimerais voir ton visage, confia-t-elle en déglutissant.

-Peut-être seras-tu déçue…

-J'en doute aisément, répliqua-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers le masque du sorcier. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, appréhendant de voir le visage de son admirateur secret. Son cœur fit alors un bond, en reconnaissant les traits de son professeur. C'était _lui_. Les mains tremblantes, elle lâcha aussi le masque dans la neige. Elle ne put empêcher l'euphorie et la joie s'emparer de tout son être. Elle était heureuse, heureuse que ce soit _lui_ et apparemment, ce bonheur dut se voir sur son visage puisque les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

-Ton odeur, c'était la même que sur ta cape, et tes yeux gris acier comparables à une étoile dans la nuit, répondit la jeune Serdaigle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur – peut-être d'amour ? »

Sirius la colla contre l'arbre derrière elle, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Était-ce ça aimer ? Il avait le sentiment de redevenir un jeune adolescent perdant ses moyens. Il en avait tellement envie, tellement ; ses lèvres étaient un appel à luxure !

« N'aie pas peur, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son visage.»

Avant qu'Eliane ne put réagir ou émettre le moindre son, elle sentit une bouche contre la sienne. Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, elle réagit très vite en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Sirius. Il glissa alors ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, rapprochant leur corps dans la froideur de la nuit. Il traça de sa langue le contour de ses lèvres, qu'il mordilla légèrement, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à la jeune fille qui avait la sensation de partir vers d'autres horizons. C'était différent du baiser qu'elle avait eu avec Ambre. C'était encore meilleur. Elle ouvrit l'entrée de sa bouche sous la pression de la langue mutine de son partenaire qui s'enroula autour de la sienne dans un ballet empli d'émotions. Un baiser qui se faisait charnel, érotique. Un baiser qui enflammait les sens jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Un baiser sulfureux, avide et acide. Un brasier qui les consumait de l'intérieur ne sentant pas le froid de l'hiver qui les entourait. Les gestes se mêlèrent d'eux-mêmes au même rythme que leurs cœurs qui battaient à la chamade, ou encore leurs langues qui se cherchaient ou se taquinaient. _« Tu es si douce Eliane… » _Sirius rompit alors le baiser à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants d'amour. Il posa son front contre celui de sa compagne qui semblait totalement ailleurs. _« Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer… ». _Le sorcier fronça les sourcils devant son manque de réaction. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Eliane ? appela-t-il inquiet. »

Des larmes apparurent alors dans les yeux bleu nuit de la concernée qui repoussa Sirius loin d'elle pour s'échapper. Les mots tournaient en elle, les phrases résonnaient en elle tel un poison parcourant ses veines. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses souvenirs viennent tout gâcher ? Elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet et la retourner face à _lui_ ! Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène d'il y a quelques semaines, sauf qu'elle venait de l'embrasser. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? Elle n'était même pas capable d'embrasser un homme sans être effrayée. Quelque chose clochait chez elle. Rien n'allait ! Elle pensait qu'il serait furieux, mais non. Il n'y avait que de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Eliane ! Que se passe-t-il ? Explique-moi !

-Je ne-ne peux pas…Je ne comprends pas moi-même, bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son compagnon. »

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, son contact la gênait, elle se sentait sale ! Mais pourquoi à la fin ?

« Calme-toi, Eliane, je ne vais rien te faire, tenta désespérément de lui faire comprendre Sirius.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Padfoot qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la raisonner. Quelque chose se brisa alors en elle, quelque chose de profond, quelque chose de lointain. Et sans même chercher, les mots s'installèrent en elle. On avait abusé d'elle. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant plusieurs secondes et profitant que Sirius ait relâché la pression, elle s'échappa. Courant, encore et encore, toujours et toujours plus loin. Les pas résonnaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les larmes coulaient. Elle se sentait plus mal que jamais. Elle voulait tout oublier, elle ne voulait plus se souvenir. Son passé était en train de la briser au moment où elle se sentait la plus heureuse du monde. Pourquoi le destin semblait s'acharner sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? La voix de son père résonna alors en écho, répétant dans une litanie _« C'est par ta faute que ta mère est morte…ta faute…ta faute… » _Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir, la refermant vivement et se jeta sur son lit en pleurs. Minuit sonna. Le bal était fini pour Cendrillon. Il était temps de retourner à la réalité de la vie.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, Andrews venait juste de repousser Joanne en plein milieu de la piste, la faisant tomber à même le sol, sous les yeux ahuris de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle allait l'embrasser quand celui-ci l'avait brutalement poussée à l'arrière, l'observant avec un regard méprisant et dégoûté. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait, il était différent, il semblait si méchant. Quelques couples s'étaient arrêtés de danser, regardant la scène avec curiosité.

« Ne m'embrasse pas espèce de traînée ! cracha-t-il. La comédie est finie. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Qui pourrait bien aimer une fille aussi insignifiante que toi ? déclara-t-il, fier de lui, avec un sourire mauvais. »

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux voilés de Joanne qui avait l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'il y a deux ans.

« Je ne comprends pas…Je…, réussit-elle à dire.

-Tu vas très vite comprendre, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers ses amis qui rigolaient. On a fait un pari comme quoi tu tomberais dans mes bras avant le bal de Noël ! ajouta-t-il avec une mine victorieuse, devant les chuchotements qui prenaient place dans la salle. Il est si simple de te manipuler ! Tu es naïve Salder de croire qu'on puisse te trouver le moindre intérêt ; tu es fade, juste bonne pour coucher, ricana-t-il.

Le regard de Joanne se brisa totalement, baissant la tête morte de honte. Ses amies l'avaient prévenue que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. John aussi l'avait avertie. Ils avaient eu raison, mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés et elle en payait le prix. Pourquoi avait-elle couché avec lui ? Elle se répugnait encore plus. Il venait de l'humilier publiquement ! Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur elle. Joanne chercha du regard ses amies pour avoir un quelconque soutien quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un couple qui s'embrassait : Spencer et Walker ? John qui embrassait Tracy ? Ce fut le coup de couteau dans le dos ! Ce n'était pas possible, non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il viendrait vers elle ce soir. Il avait chanté pour elle ! Elle essaya de ravaler ses sanglots, mais les larmes glissèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Son cœur se serra violemment, et ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps cette scène s'étendre sous ses yeux, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bal. Elle courait en direction de son dortoir. Ce bal était un fiasco. Elle avait si mal… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Elle était maudite, maudite.

Si Joanne était restée un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu John repousser durement Tracy qui était satisfaite ! Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille ! Elle l'avait embrassé pile au moment où celui-ci voulait venir en aide à Salder ! Elle avait tout vu, sa victoire était totale.

« Tu es complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à vouloir m'embrasser ?

-Moi t'embrasser ? Salder a sûrement dû penser tout le contraire de la chose, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Joanne, murmura John en la cherchant du regard.

-Tu ne la trouveras pas, elle vient juste de sortir en larmes, précisa la Gryffondor en riant. »

Un bruit de gifle retentit alors dans la salle, attirant tous les regards sur eux ! John venait de lever la main sur la jeune fille qui se touchait la joue. Ses yeux la fusillaient sur place ! Il était furieux et encore, c'était un euphémisme ! Qu'elle l'embrasse, c'était une chose, mais faire du mal à Joanne, ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait même pas pu l'inviter au bal avec cette garce ! C'est Joanne qu'il aurait dû inviter au bal ! C'est avec _elle_ qu'il aurait dû y aller et personne d'autre !

« Tu n'es qu'une peste Spencer ! Ta place devrait être à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor, tu ne fais pas honneur à ta maison ! Tu es une fille envahie par la jalousie ! Tu envies Eliane et ses amies ! Seulement, sache une seule chose, tu n'arriveras jamais à leurs chevilles ! Tu n'es rien ! Commence par changer de comportement et peut-être alors que les gens t'apprécieront pour ce que tu es ! Ne reviens jamais vers moi ! Jamais ! Sache que je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Si tu fais du mal à une seule des trois filles, je te le ferai payer, tu peux compter sur moi, déclara John avec une froideur à figer Tracy sur place.

-C'est trop tard, répliqua-t-elle avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, sentant les larmes monter en elle. Andrews s'est chargé de démolir Salder publiquement ! Tu ne dis rien ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour une fille aussi futile que toi. Dégage de mon chemin, cracha-t-il, révulsé de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme se retourna et sortit de la salle tout en pensant à Salder. Comment allait-il faire pour la récupérer maintenant ? Dire que Stanley était de mèche avec Spencer depuis le début ! Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Joanne devait être dans un état lamentable. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner, mais comment ? Elle allait le fuir ou peut-être même encore plus le haïr ? Il était fichu. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de ce bal. Il espérait juste que cela s'était mieux passé pour Eliane. Il soupira profondément, marchant au hasard dans le château, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Il parlerait avec _elle_, il parlerait avec Joanne en essayant de la convaincre, en essayant d'avoir son amitié. Cela ne serait pas chose facile, mais il réussirait !

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, il est assez long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il s'en passe des choses ^_^ J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à le clôturer ce chapitre. Bien pour la musique, c'est « You Are My Reason to Be » le titre, et oui le même titre que ma fic, ce n'était pas choisi au hasard. La musique est tirée d'un manga culte dont je suis une grande fan depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Peut-être que pour ceux qui suivaient le club Dorothée étant jeunes connaissent la série : c'est Saint Seiya en japonais ou Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque en français. C'est un vieux manga, mais sublime. Bref, la musique est tirée de cette série. Vous pouvez écouter la musique sur mon blog…_

_Sinon, alors selon vous, John va-t-il réussir à conquérir Joanne ? Que va faire Spencer ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Et Eliane, que se passera-t-il à son retour chez elle ? Le bal a, en fin de compte, été seulement profitable pour Laura et Ambre ^_^ et encore…_

_Joanne pardonnera-t-elle à John ? Hum, dites-vous que je suis très sadique et j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages. Sirius va-t-il empêcher Eliane de retourner chez elle ? Autant de questions sans réponse…La suite au prochain épisode. Attention chapitre sombre, les révélations et les souvenirs d'Eliane vont revenir._

**Chapitre 12 : La Vérité Eclate**

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail**


	13. La Vérité Eclate

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 13 à 23 Ecris

**Chapitre en écriture : **24

**Corrigé by : **Doxies Curses

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Voici un chapitre important, qui va pour permettre de répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous êtes posés, en tous cas, une bonne partie ^^

Il est un peu sombre...Alors pour les âmes sensibles...Passer votre chemin sinon lisez...Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas très très joyeux ^^

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Gaby - Keana - Lilichoco - Pouille - Nini - and Aodren_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début !!! Comme d'habitude j'ai repondu aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog..._

_Et les autres par le biais du site ^^_

**Bonne et agréable Lecture !**

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Vérité Éclate**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer la chambre des filles, Eliane commença à ouvrir les yeux, emplis de sommeil, de cauchemars et rougis par les pleurs. Elle passa une main sur ses paupières et se releva doucement, toujours habillée de sa robe de bal toute froissée. La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et patraque, voire faible, sûrement due au choc d'hier soir. Eliane ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide et lasse de toute sa vie. Un poids était tombé sur ses épaules, un poids de trop. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser : abusée. Une seule personne pouvait abuser d'elle étant enfant, une seule...Un frisson parcourut l'échine du dos de la Serdaigle rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Que devait-elle faire ? Retourner chez elle ou pas ? Son père ne pouvait rien lui faire, juste la frapper au pire. Elle était perdue, elle se retrouvait dans une impasse ! West ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et vit ceux de ses amies aussi fermés. Étrange. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son réveil qui indiquait les huit heures du matin. Dans une heure, le train allait partir. Une heure pour faire son choix.

Elle se sentait plus que jamais fébrile. Pourquoi avait-elle ce mauvais pressentiment ? Et si... Et si c'était lui qui l'avait...Non ! Non, son père n'oserait jamais ! Il était méchant avec elle à cause de la mort de sa mère, dont il reportait la faute sur elle et rien d'autre. Elle le méritait ! Elle déglutit passablement ; elle avait l'impression de se cacher la vérité pour se donner du courage. Elle voudrait tellement oublier, oublier pour l'éternité... Elle avait tout gâché hier soir : le professeur Black, ou plutôt Sirius, devait être terriblement attristé par son geste. Quelle idiote ! Elle finissait toujours par tout perdre. La malchance la poursuivait continuellement ! Eliane chassa ses idées de la tête : elle devait être courageuse, elle devait y croire ! Elle se retint de rire amèrement devant cette pensée. Courageuse, elle ? Merlin, elle était lâche, elle avait fui tous ses souvenirs, tout son passé, tout !

La jeune fille se leva sans faire de bruit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace et serra fortement ses poings : elle irait ! Elle retournerait chez elle, elle devait savoir ! Connaître la vérité sur sa vie. Elle ne pouvait y échapper plus longtemps, elle devait affronter la réalité des choses, aussi dure soit-elle, même si cela devait la détruire. Elle en prendrait le risque ! Tout en inspirant profondément, elle retira soigneusement sa robe qu'elle plia et rangea sur son lit. Elle fit un brin de toilette, s'habilla en silence, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Elle espérait ne rencontrer personne sur sa route. Eliane prit son sac de voyage prenant la direction de la sortie. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur son dortoir et son ventre se tordit d'angoisse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle détourna les yeux et partit. La jeune West marcha à travers les couloirs pour finalement se diriger vers la gare où se trouvait le Poudlard Express. La jeune femme se trouva rapidement un compartiment vide puis s'installa près de la fenêtre attendant que le train se mette en route pour Londres. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle ne savait pas. Dans tous les cas, son passé refaisait surface et elle ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps, c'était trop tard...

Elle soupira profondément contre la vitre où se forma de la buée. Elle vit plusieurs élèves monter dans le wagon, tandis que le train commençait à se mettre en marche. Son regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette qui courait. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il su ? Elle capta son regard insondable ; il l'avait vue, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne comprenait pas ! Il courait sur le quai cherchant à monter dans le train, mais c'était trop tard. Un sombre sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eliane qui traça de son index sur la vitre _« I Love You »_.

Sirius stoppa net devant la phrase, la regardant. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'une douce chaleur se diffusa en lui. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait, ne cessait-il se répéter ! Néanmoins, il avait le sentiment que cette phrase sonnait comme un adieu. Il vit alors le train défiler sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire ; il l'avait manqué ! Il tapa rageusement son pied dans un caillou ! Quel imbécile ! Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une main se posa sur son épaule. Black se retourna vers Remus en secouant la tête de gauche à droite :

« Je l'ai ratée de peu, murmura-t-il complètement abattu. Je retourne à Londres. Il n'est pas question qu'elle reste chez _lui _!

-Je sais, répondit Remus. Je viens avec toi, ou plutôt nous venons avec toi, rectifia-t-il. Nymphadora se joint à nous.

-Je m'inquiète Moony, confia Padfoot les mains dans les poches, observant droit devant lui le paysage enneigé. Hier soir, elle était étrange, on s'est embrassé et elle m'a repoussé avec crainte. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose. Et si c'était ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surfaces ? dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

-Alors, la vérité éclatera. Peut-être est-elle partie pour cette raison, peut-être souhaite-t-elle retrouver cette partie de sa vie oubliée ? proposa Remus.

-Étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor, remarqua Sirius, ça relève du courage ce genre de décision.

-Le choixpeau magique ne se trompe jamais, déclara Lupin en reprenant sa marche vers Poudlard avec Sirius.

-Parfois j'en doute, regarde Peter. Que faisait-il à Gryffondor ? Il n'était pas courageux, toujours à suivre James et moi-même comme nos ombres, cracha-t-il avec amertume.

-Il y a différente forme de courage Sirius. Le passé est le passé, tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est ainsi, dit Remus avec lassitude. Tourne-toi vers le présent, il est sûrement meilleur.

-J'espère, je l'espère de tout mon cœur », souffla-t-il tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

Sirius soupira profondément tandis qu'un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres en repensant aux mots qu'avait écrits la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentait revivre et redevenir un jeune adolescent, l'amour le transformait ! Lui qui avait perdu foi en l'avenir, voilà qu'il voulait de nouveau y croire en espérant le passer avec _elle_. Cependant, pour qu'il ait la moindre chance que cela se produise un jour, il devait l'aider, la sortir de ce guêpier avec son père. Il n'était pas question qu'elle passe ses vacances avec cet individu ! Il avait peur pour _elle_, peur qu'il ne lui fasse quelque chose de plus grave que de la battre ! Il avait l'impression que son cœur était comprimé dans un étau, une douleur, un poids sur sa poitrine. Il craignait le pire. Il était certain qu'il se passerait quelque chose au retour d'Eliane. Il fallait faire vite, très vite. En arrivant au château, celui-ci se dirigea vers ses appartements pour faire ses bagages et partir avec ses amis pour le Square Grimauld.

Au même moment dans le train, la jeune fille regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Elle ne cessait de se traiter d'idiote d'avoir inscrit ces mots sur la vitre ! Quel besoin avait-elle eu pour lui dire _ça_ ? En plus, elle n'était même pas certaine de ses propres sentiments. À moins qu'elle ne se cache de nouveau la vérité ? Elle passa un doigt sur sa bouche tout en repensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec _lui_. Et quel baiser, elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait aimé, elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras. Et s'il se jouait d'elle ? Si elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres ? Un vulgaire trophée pour _lui_ ? Non, non elle ne pouvait pas croire ça de lui ! Au fond de son cœur, elle lui faisait confiance sans trop comprendre. Eliane gémit légèrement tout en posant son front contre la fenêtre. Pourquoi l'amour devait être aussi compliqué ? Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, la cape de Sirius sur ses épaules. Elle avait passé le plus beau Noël de sa vie, elle s'en souviendrait éternellement, quoiqu'il arrive.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, Ambre venait tout juste d'ouvrir les paupières, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière environnante. Elle tourna la tête vers le cadran de son réveil qui indiquait les dix heures du matin. Elle émit un bâillement sonore tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit que le lit d'Eliane était fait avec sa robe de bal posée dessus ; elle devait sûrement être partie chez elle. Son attention fut alors attirée par les rideaux tirés de Joanne. Elle fronça des sourcils, quelque peu étonnée que son amie dorme encore. Ambre se leva doucement tout en s'approchant de la couchette de Salder. Elle pencha la tête pour écouter puis n'entendant rien, elle s'apprêta à partir quand son ouïe repéra un reniflement qui ressemblait fort à des pleurs. La jeune Corvalis se retourna aussitôt, se postant devant les rideaux de Joanne qu'elle tira d'un coup sec ! Elle vit alors Salder en robe de bal, le visage barbouillé de maquillage dû aux larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux en bataille. Cette vision retourna l'estomac d'Ambre. Que s'était-il passé pour que son amie soit dans cet état ? Elle avait tellement été obnubilée par son bonheur avec Laura qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention aux filles en rentrant. Quelle idiote et égoïste faisait-elle !

Elle avança d'un pas et prit place sur la couchette, tout en caressant les cheveux flamboyants de Joanne qui pleurait encore et encore. Merlin ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue dans cet état datait d'il y a deux ans maintenant, lors de la soirée avec John. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, Corvalis caressant et consolant au mieux Joanne qui ne cessait de penser à ce bal. Elle s'était fait avoir de manière pitoyable ! Elle avait foncé tête baissée dans le mur alors qu'Ambre et Eliane l'avaient prévenue. Même John l'avait avertie...C'était une imbécile ! John avait raison, elle le méritait, elle l'avait bien cherché. Tôt ou tard, cela serait arrivé. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente ; elle avait agi de manière stupide avec cet Andrews. Tombant littéralement dans ses bras, espérant qu'il remplacerait Walker dans son cœur, mais cela avait été une grave erreur. Elle en payait le prix maintenant, elle avait été ridiculisée devant tout Poudlard. Elle n'oserait jamais sortir de sa chambre pour affronter les regards ! Avec un peu de chance, peut être que certains auront oublié avec l'alcool et la fête. Elle s'en voulait tellement, tellement ! Joanne était en colère contre _elle_! En colère contre _lui_ ! Comment avait-il pu embrasser cette greluche ? Comment avait-il osé faire ça sous ses yeux ? Elle avait si mal, si mal : son cœur était en miettes, brisé en mille morceaux ! Pourtant, elle avait cru que cette chanson, _il _la chantait pour _elle,_ mais apparemment Jo s'était lourdement trompée. Il s'était moqué d'elle une fois de plus. La jeune Salder releva ses yeux vers Ambre qui lui fit un sourire encourageant, tout en murmurant :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

La concernée se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un flot de larmes qui vint à nouveau la submerger. Elle se sentait si sale. Comment avait-elle pu coucher avec lui ? Que croyait-elle faire en couchant avec ce Stanley ? L'oublier _lui,_ tout simplement. Elle pensait pouvoir oublier Walker en couchant avec ce goujat ! Elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle s'en voudrait continuellement ! Qu'est-ce ses amies allaient penser d'elle ? Qu'elle était une traînée ? Ils avaient raison ! Elle couchait très rarement avec ceux avec qui elle sortait, mais cela lui arrivait quelques fois quand elle se disputait violemment avec John et qu'elle en ressortait blessée par _lui_. C'était un moyen comme un autre pour évacuer ses émotions, pour se changer les idées en quelque sorte. Elle agissait de façon puérile ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait Merlin ?

« Joanne, appela-t-elle, en la regardant avec compassion, parle-moi. Je suis ton amie, je ne te jugerai pas. Je te le promets. Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé au bal ? interrogea Ambre, inquiète du comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est horrible, horrible, répéta-t-elle en une litanie. Je suis tellement sotte ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. J'aurais dû vous écouter, vous aviez raison, mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête ! Je suis tellement, tellement...Oh Ambre ! souffla-t-elle tout en se jetant dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler.»

Corvalis passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant contre elle tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle redoutait le pire et au vu des paroles de son amie, elle pensait avoir compris. Ces soupçons se confirmèrent en entendant la voix de Salder :

« Tu-tu avais raison Ambre, sanglota-t-elle, ce Stanley, il m'a piégée. J'ai été humiliée devant tout le monde durant le bal. Il a dit à tout le monde que nous avions couché ensemble et que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça. Je me sens si mal Ambre. Je me sens salie, je me sens vide. Il a raison, je suis qu'une traînée.

- NON ! s'insurgea Corvalis en prenant Joanne par les épaules pour la reculer un peu d'elle. Je t'interdis de penser ça de toi ! Tu es une fille bien Jo, une fille joyeuse, avec plein d'humour, de répondant, une fille pleine de vie, une fille intelligente ! Tu t'es juste fait avoir par ce crétin ! Tu as fait une erreur, mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tu es humaine Joanne : faire des erreurs dans la vie c'est normal, le plus important c'est que tu les comprennes et que cela te serve de leçon en quelque sorte. Cependant, je t'interdis de penser une telle chose de toi !!! Tu n'es pas une traînée !

- Mais- mais j'ai couché avec lui et..., bégaya la jeune fille.

- Et quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi la raison pour laquelle tu sors avec tous ces garçons. Tu le sais Joanne, cesse de te voiler la face, je crois qu'il est temps de nous avouer que tu aimes John et que tu combles ce manque en allant d'homme en d'homme. »

La concernée baissa honteusement la tête devant les propos de son amie qui étaient véritables. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Oui, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en mourir ! Ce type la rendait folle ! Folle de _lui_ ! Elle l'aimait, mais le haïssait plus que jamais ! Il avait embrassé Spencer et qui sait, peut-être avait-il couché avec elle ? Il l'avait de nouveau trompée avec sa pire ennemie ! C'était un véritable coup de poignard ! Il ne l'avait même pas aidée contre Stanley, elle avait été seule. Une larme roula sur sa joue, se perdant à la commissure de ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement.

« Je l'aime ou plutôt je l'aimais, c'est fini ! décréta-t-elle en séchant rageusement ses larmes.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, déclara Ambre un peu perdue.

- Il a embrassé Spencer sous mes yeux ! cracha-t-elle avec amertume. Il a osé l'embrasser ! De toute façon, il y a deux ans, il m'a très bien expliqué qu'il ne sortirait pas avec une fille comme moi ! Que je n'étais rien à ses yeux. Monsieur se croit tout permis ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! Qu'il aille se faire voir, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à sortir avec lui après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Jamais !! Qu'il aille au diable !

- Tu es certaine qu'il a embrassé Spencer et pas l'inverse ? Ça me semble si incroyable..., souffla Corvalis, abasourdie.

- Je sais quand même ce que j'ai vu !

- Peut-être... Mais parfois, nos yeux nous trompent, murmura-t-elle si bas que Joanne ne l'entendit pas. »

Ambre doutait fortement que ce soit John qui ait initié le baiser avec Spencer ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, pas avec leur pire ennemie qui attaquait sans cesse Eliane. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cet Andrews qui humilie Joanne et simultanément ce baiser de John avec Tracy ? C'était louche, très louche. Elle ne croyait pas aux hasards et ce n'en était pas un ! Et si...Non ! Ambre avait déjà vu ce Stanley quelque part. Peut-être avec Spencer ? S'il fréquentait cette petite peste, ça voudrait dire que...Qu'ils avaient tout manigancé depuis le début ! Non c'était impossible ! Certes, c'était une garce, mais au point de monter un plan de cette envergure, ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par Joanne qui demanda :

« Et toi, ta soirée, elle s'est bien passée ? »

La concernée se sentit défaillir. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Oui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée au bras d'une fille que j'ai embrassée et que j'aime, qui n'est autre que Floyd. Hum, peut-être un peu trop directe, elle ne voulait pas non plus la choquer. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, il était temps de lui avouer, elle ne pouvait pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Joanne devait le savoir, c'était son amie après tout. Elle espérait juste qu'elle réagirait bien et que c'était que le bon moment pour tout lui dire.

« Eh bien, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Joanne...Je-je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, répondit la Serdaigle, intriguée.

- C'est difficile à dire, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Enfin, j'espère juste que tu ne le prendras pas mal et que, enfin on restera toujours amie.

- Est-ce si grave ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

- Je, je ne crois pas, mais...Joanne, je suis homosexuelle, j'aime les filles, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc en baissant le regard. »

Elle attendit patiemment la réaction de son amie qui ne vint pas à son plus grand désespoir. La peur s'installa en elle. Corvalis releva la tête et aperçut la jeune Salder, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, qui ne semblait pas réagir. Était-ce un bon ou mauvais signe ? Ambre déglutit passablement quand elle vit sous ses yeux ébahis sa meilleure amie tomber dans les pommes. Peut-être y avait-elle été un peu trop fort.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

A Londres, le train Poudlard Express entra en gare, s'arrêtant dans un sifflement qui réveilla Eliane, endormie dans sa cabine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée. West prit son sac en main et descendit du wagon pour arriver sur le quai. Elle se dirigea vers le mur qu'elle traversa se retrouvant parmi les Moldus qui vadrouillaient dans tous les sens. Et voilà, elle était de retour chez elle. La tête basse et dans ses pensées les plus profondes, elle sortit de la gare King Cross pour marcher à travers les rues. La peur au ventre, chaque pas la rapprochait de son chez soi. Enfin, si elle pouvait encore considérer cette maison comme un chez soi. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une grille en fer forgé qu'elle franchit pour monter les marches menant à une grande porte en bois. Elle frappa trois coups et entra. Que l'enfer commence !

Eliane referma la porte derrière elle tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour, comme pour entrevoir une personne arriver sur elle. Elle avança d'un pas, puis deux, trois, quatre...Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son père assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky à la main, faisant tourner les glaçons et le liquide. Elle inspira profondément tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce, déposant son sac à l'entrée puis avança vers lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, la peur lui nouait la gorge. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dit :

« Je suis rentrée père. »

À cette annonce, il releva la tête, le regard vitreux avec un rictus aux bords des lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille : elle n'aurait pas dû revenir, elle n'aurait pas dû ! Seulement, il était trop tard. Elle recula de trois pas en le voyant se lever de son fauteuil, pour aller vers la cheminée.

« Je suis désolée d'être arrivée avec deux jours de retard, mais comme vous le savez, je suis allée au bal de Noël et... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit le verre, lancé par son propre père, arriver droit vers elle. Eliane réagit aussi vite que possible, l'instinct de protection remontant en elle tel un venin parcourant ses veines. Elle se tourna pour le recevoir de plein fouet dans l'épaule en une douleur sourde qui se diffusa dans tout son dos. Le verre se brisa au sol, répandant son liquide sur le tapis. Elle sentit alors une main l'attraper par les cheveux, la forçant à s'agenouiller à terre dans les débris du verre qui s'enfoncèrent et égratignèrent sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres au sang.

« ESPECE DE FILLE INDIGNE ! cria son père, le visage déformé par la colère. IL A FALLU QUE TU RACONTES TOUT ! JE SUIS PASSE POUR UN PERE INGRAT ET NEGLIGENT SON ENFANT AUX YEUX DES PROFESSEURS !

- Je-je vous promets père, que-que je n'ai rien...

- TAIS-TOI ! tonna-t-il tout en la giflant si violemment qu'elle s'écroula. JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU TE PLAIGNES, QUE TU GEMISSES SUR TES PAUVRES MALHEURS ! TU ES FIERE DE TOI ! TES PROFESSEURS ONT DES DOUTES SUR MA CREDIBILITE ! SALE PETITE GARCE !! s'exclama-t-il en la regardant de haut avec un sentiment de puissance. »

À quatre pattes par terre, la tête baissée, les poings serrés plus fort que jamais dans les morceaux de verres, les larmes coulant sur son visage, retenant au mieux ses sanglots. Non, non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle devait se battre, il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de la traiter ainsi ! Pas le droit ! Elle releva alors à la tête et cria à l'encontre de son père :

« C'est à cause de vous ! Si vous n'aviez pas renversé cette casserole d'eau bouillante sur mes jambes, je ne serais jamais allée à l'infirmerie !! s'exclama-t-elle avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

- TU OSES M'ACCUSER ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux révulsés par la colère.

- OUI ! affirma-t-elle en lui tenant tête.

- Tu es comme ta mère, siffla-t-il dangereusement en s'approchant d'elle, sous les yeux effrayés d'Eliane. Elle aussi ne se pliait pas face à mes coups, il y avait toujours cette étincelle dans son regard que je n'arrivais pas à détruire.

- Non, non, supplia-t-elle en reculant.

- Tu me supplies Eliane, tu me supplies, mais de quoi-as-tu peur mon enfant ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Je te fais peur n'est-ce pas ? C'en est presque jouissif, mais pas autant si je...

Il fut alors coupé dans sa phrase en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il poussa un léger grognement et lui dit sans ménagement :

« Monte dans ta chambre et que je ne te revois plus de la soirée ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eliane pour prendre son sac et monter les escaliers à toute vitesse, entrant dans sa chambre et s'enfermant à clé. Elle avait été sauvée par le gong si on pouvait dire. Elle entendit alors des rires et une voix d'homme, sûrement un ami de son père. Un sentiment de soulagement se diffusa en elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci, mais qu'en serait-il pour demain ? Et dire que c'était Noël aujourd'hui. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots sur son lit. Merlin, merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Elle avait si peur ; elle sentait qu'une mauvaise chose allait se produire. Le regard de son père, ce regard, le même que dans ses rêves. Non, non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Rageusement, elle sécha ses larmes et observa l'état de ses jambes. Elles étaient légèrement en sang avec les éclats de verre. Quelle brute ! Tout en boitant, elle prit du désinfectant dans sa salle de bain et du coton. Elle s'installa dans un petit fauteuil, trempant son coton du produit et courageusement, se le passa sur ses blessures. Elle serra de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs avec ses mains en sentant le picotement, voire la brûlure, se propager en elle. Eliane mit des pansements sur ses égratignures puis se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière.

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de son père. Il avait déjà battu sa mère et pas qu'une fois apparemment. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait toujours été ainsi avec eux deux ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Elle ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi son père était-il aussi méchant envers _elle _? Pourquoi avait-il battu _sa mère_ Anna ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre où elle vit la neige tomber lentement comme pour apaiser son cœur et sa douleur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et se laissant bercer par le mouvement des flocons, elle s'endormit de fatigue. Cette nuit-là, elle crut entendre la poignée de sa porte bouger, mais apparemment, elle avait dû rêver. Si elle savait...

Le lendemain matin, Eliane se réveilla difficilement et toute courbaturée dans son fauteuil. Elle se leva, s'étira en regardant le temps dehors : le sol était recouvert de neige ainsi que les toits des maisons. Elle aimait la neige, c'était magnifique ! Le baume au cœur, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se lava et s'habilla pour descendre l'escalier avec prudence. Elle entra dans la cuisine, mais ne vit personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonnée de l'absence de son père. Étrange, enfin grand bien lui fasse ! Prendre l'air ne pouvait que lui rafraîchir les idées. La jeune fille ne savait que faire, elle serait bien sortie faire un tour, mais elle avait des devoirs qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. Tout en soupirant, elle remonta l'escalier et s'enferma une bonne partie de la journée dans sa chambre, ne faisant qu'une pause vers le midi pour manger un peu, son père n'étant toujours pas rentré. Peut-être travaillait-il aujourd'hui ? Elle s'installa à la table, trempant du pain dans ses œufs au plat. Elle se demandait bien ce que ses amis pouvaient faire à cet instant ? Elle espérait que ses cadeaux de Noël leur plairaient ! La jeune West avait offert à John le livre de Quidditch qu'il souhaitait depuis plusieurs mois, à Ambre une boîte de ses chocolats favoris de chez Honeydukes puis à Joanne un journal intime magique avec une plume, sachant que la jeune fille en tenait un régulièrement, ce qui l'avait toujours étonnée. Oh, bien sûr c'était peu de choses, mais avec les maigres moyens dont elle disposait, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'offrir plus ou plus beau à son grand désespoir. Elle se sentait si gênée, mais bon, ne disait-on pas que c'était le geste qui importait le plus ? Ses amis lui donneraient sûrement ses cadeaux dès son retour à Poudlard. Dommage qu'elle ait dû rentrer chez elle. Sans ça, cela aurait été les plus belles vacances de toute sa vie avec le bal de Noël.

Elle se mit alors à rougir en repensant à Sirius qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Comment devait-elle se comporter face à lui ? Elle n'oserait jamais le regarder dans les yeux après l'avoir embrassé et écrit ce _« je t'aime »_. Eliane reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore mise ? Elle secoua la tête tout en faisant un geste de la main comme pour balayer ses pensées de son esprit. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite aux yeux de la jeune fille qui venait juste de clôturer son devoir de potions, à son plus grand bonheur ! Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Regardant l'heure qui indiquait les neuf heures du soir, il avait dû encore aller se saouler dans les bars.

Son ouïe fut attirée par ses pas lourds montant les marches. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre pour la fermer au cas où, mais ce fut trop tard. Son pied interféra, bloquant la porte et repoussant avec violence West qui tomba à terre pratiquement dans le noir, sa chambre étant juste éclairée par sa lampe de chevet. Elle se releva, faisant face à son père, qui la regardait de haut en bas avec une leur de...Eliane déglutit difficilement tout en reculant, portant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle entendit alors sa voix rauque et empestant l'alcool à plein nez !

« Tu es comme ta mère Eliane, comme _elle _: aussi jolie, aussi fière, une véritable Serdaigle comme ta garce de mère ! cria-t-il en faisant tomber la chaise sur son passage.

- Je t'interdis de traiter maman !! Ce n'était pas une garce ! Elle était douce et gentille ! D'ailleurs, c'était une Moldue et non pas une sorcière ! rétorqua avec force Eliane.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'as plus le moindre souvenir. À moins bien sûr que tu t'en souviennes ? dit-il en la regardant sournoisement.

- ....

- Alors, je me ferai un plaisir de ramener tous tes souvenirs à la surface, _Eliane_ ! déclara-t-il en insistant sur son nom. Ta mère n'était qu'une sale petite sorcière !

- C'EST FAUX ! cria-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Elle était une sorcière, décréta son père, toujours à me narguer avec sa saleté de baguette, toujours à l'utiliser face à moi avec cette fierté grandissante ! Me montrant combien tout ce qu'elle savait faire à moi : né d'une famille de sorcier, mais Cracmol ! J'étais la honte de la famille. Elle, elle se pavanait ! Elle m'énervait ! confia-t-il avec un rire amer.

- Non, non, répétait dans une litanie Eliane en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles, il mentait, il mentait ! TU MENS ! hurla-t-elle.

- Mais sans baguette, elle n'était rien ! reprit-il sans se soucier de ses propos, avançant doucement vers _sa fille_. Sans magie, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire femme ! Alors un jour, j'ai brisé sa baguette sous ses yeux ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, j'en ai ri, tellement ri ! C'était moi le maître ! J'étais plus fort qu'elle ! Je me suis mis à la battre puis en voyant cet éclat de peur dans ses yeux, j'ai continué encore et encore ! Au début, elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle ripostait. Puis, plus les mois et les années passaient, plus elle devenait aussi docile qu'un agneau. Elle ne cessait de me répéter que tu étais comme elle, une sorcière, et que personne ne pourrait t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard ! Oh bien sûr, elle s'est rebellée, elle voulait partir de la maison, elle voulait me quitter ! Cette sale petite pimbêche voulait me quitter, moi ? Elle rêvait ! Jamais ! Je l'ai menacée de m'en prendre à toi si elle venait à franchir le pas de cette maison ! Elle avait si peur de moi qu'elle n'en fit rien ! Un jour, elle m'annonça qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte !

- Enceinte, prononça abasourdie Eliane. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment, comment… «_ Tu auras une petite sœur Eliane, es-tu heureuse ? Nous l'appellerons Elizabeth...Elizabeth...Elizabeth... »_... ?

- Pouvait-elle coucher avec moi ? compléta son père en se posant face à Eliane, qui regardait Julian droit dans les yeux.

- Je la forçais bien entendu, avoua-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Cette garce avait attendu deux mois pour que je ne puisse pas la faire avorter, mais le destin fait bien les choses, elle est morte avec le bébé dans l'accident de voiture ! Peu de temps avant cet accident, je l'avais surpris à faire de la magie avec une nouvelle baguette ! Elle en avait acheté une autre, elle avait osé me défier ! J'avais beau la battre, elle ne se brisait pas, mais je savais que la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde, c'était toi ! Je voulais l'atteindre à travers toi, _Eliane_. Te rappelles-tu cette nuit-là. Ta mère criait, elle hurlait à travers la porte, m'implorant que je te laisse tranquille, souffla-t-il à son oreille d'un sourire pervers.

- Non, non, pas ça, je ne veux pas entendre. Laisse-moi ! cria-t-elle en pleurant tandis qu'elle martelait sa poitrine de ses poings. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? TU ME DEGOUTES !! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Moi pas, susurra-t-il tout en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Tu es à moi Eliane ! À moi, comme ta mère ! Tu m'appartiens !

- Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais ! JAMAIS ! », dit-elle en se débattant comme une furie, mais son père était beaucoup trop fort.

Il la balança violemment sur le sol tout en se jetant sur elle avant que sa fille n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste ou de prendre sa baguette qu'Eliane cherchait désespérément. Seulement, elle était trop loin, trop loin pour l'atteindre et son père crut le comprendre puisqu'il afficha un sourire victorieux. Il tenait ses bras au-dessus d'elle et de son autre main, il arracha son haut dans un déchirement qui résonna dans la pièce. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore. Les souvenirs de cette nuit d'orage revinrent en elle. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces avec ses jambes, lui mettant des coups dans le ventre, cria, appela au secours, mais rien à faire, il ne lâchait pas prise ! Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura de façon vicieuse :

« Tu es toujours aussi douce Eliane, tu vas adorer, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa peau pour finalement arracher sa jupe. »

Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement, ses yeux se voilèrent, se faisant plus sombres, sa tête roulant sur le côté. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, peut-être l'espoir ? Personne ne viendrait la sauver, personne n'était là ; elle était seule encore et pour toujours. Seule face à ses démons. Elle cessa soudainement de pleurer. Tout était fini. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Elle avait tué sa sœur dans l'accident de voiture avec sa mère. C'était à cause d'elle que tout cela était arrivé. Elle avait tout perdu, elle n'avait plus rien. Eliane comprit enfin la haine de son père : il était jaloux, jaloux qu'elle soit une sorcière comme sa mère. Jaloux de ne pouvoir faire aucune magie comme eux. Il se sentait inférieur et comblait ce manque en les battant pour se sentir fort, en les détruisant comme lui l'avait été par sa famille. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de son père parcourir son corps avec lenteur et agressivité. Elle se dégoûtait, elle avait envie de vomir, de cracher sur sa vie ! Doucement, les ténèbres l'engloutirent, la flamme vacillant sous le souffle rugueux de son père qui parcourait sa chair. Quand la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit violemment...

_--------------------------------------------------------__  
__Hum, pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Je n'ai rien fait, juste coupé au mauvais moment. Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais sadique. Chapitre assez sombre, hein ? Son père qui tente de la violer une nouvelle fois, révélations sur la famille d'Eliane. Personne n'avait deviné que sa mère était une sorcière ! Et pourtant, il y avait une phrase très claire dont Eliane s'était souvenue : « je t'avais interdit de faire la magie ». Qui pouvait être cette personne à part sa mère ? Enfin voilà...Bien sûr tout le monde se doute que c'est Sirius et Remus. Arriveront-ils à temps avant que son père n'aille jusqu'au bout de son acte, on le saura au prochain épisode. Et Ambre qui avoue son homosexualité à Joanne. La pauvre, elle tombe dans les pommes mdr. Comment réagira-t-elle à votre avis ? _

_La suite prochainement !_

_**Reviews Please ?**_

_Lia-Sail._


	14. Souvenirs

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 14 à 24 Ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **25

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curses

**Hello All The People !!**

Comment allez vous ? Ayant coupé au mauvais endroit et vu que le chapitre est corrigé, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps...

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu sombre, de nouvelles réponses vont être apportées dans ce chapitre, alors accrochez-vous à vos chaises xd

**Gaby** m'a posé une très bonne question à laquelle je souhaite répondre ici pour en faire partager tout le monde :

Oui on verra dans quelques chapitres plus loin, **Harry et Ginny**, lors d'un dîner avec **Sirius/Eliane et Remus/Tonks **haut en couleur et en humour...Le pauvre Harry en verra de toute les couleurs et Ginny sera insupportable et très curieuse...Mais je trouve normal qu'on voit Harry étant le filleul de Sirius. Nous le verrons d'ailleurs très bientot, puisqu'il est chef des aurors et qu'il arrivera quelque chose de grave en rapport avec le père d'Eliane...Il enquêtera même si Harry a bien entendu de gros soupçons... Enfin j'en dis pas plus vous verrez par vous même, pour** Hermione et Ron **je n'en parlerais pas.

Sinon pour la soeur d'Eliane beaucoup se pose la question : **Comment Eliane reagira et apprendra la vérité ?** Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que se ne sera pas un vulgaire Happy end entre les deux soeurs et ça finira mal...Vous allez comprendre pourquoi xd

Ensuite je vous rassure, **Eliane va bientôt se mettre avec Sirius**, même si leur relation sera très difficile au départ...

Pour **le père de West**, ne vous inquiètez pas, je lui réserve un sort funeste, mouah, mouah xd mais pas dans ce chapitre, tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

Je pense avoir fait le tour des questions principales.

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers :**

_Celine-Malfoy - Nini - Gwendoline04 - Gaby - Mar'ynn - Elayna Black - Aodren - Emaria Snape - Lilichoco - xxShimyxx - Banane Black and Milou_

_Merci pour vos reviews et encouragemnt, comme d'habitude je réponds sur mon blog aux anonymes et les autres par le système du site._

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

Lia-Sail.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs **

Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues de Londres, seuls les lampadaires venaient à éclairer les rues ou les maisons. Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte sur le trottoir, le regard fixé droit devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors en face d'une grille portant le numéro 8, Baker Street. Ils poussèrent en douceur la barrière dans un grincement et sortir respectivement leur baguette tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif autour d'eux, au cas où des Moldus traîneraient dans les parages. Ils avaient réussi par chance à trouver l'adresse dans le dossier scolaire de la jeune West. Sirius et Remus avaient donc décidé d'aller jeter, ce soir-là, un coup d'œil chez la famille d'Eliane pour s'informer de l'état de la jeune femme et rassurer Padfoot qui n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour _elle_. Ils se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres d'où on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière et la télévision allumée, mais personne dans le salon. Tout semblait bien calme dans la maison, trop calme au goût de Black qui fronça les sourcils. Il fit un signe négatif à Remus, comme quoi il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée.

« On n'entend rien dans la maison, peut-être dorment-ils ? chuchota Remus tout en essayant de rester discret. Nous ferions mieux de revenir de… »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un bruit étouffé, comme quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol ou quelqu'un. Sirius regarda rapidement son ami, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle face à l'inquiétude qui le submergeait de nouveau ! Il serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces, ne sachant que faire. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une chaise de tombée ? Non ! Non, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même que ce n'était pas qu'une simple chaise renversée ! Toutes ses marques qu'ils avaient vues sur son corps à l'infirmerie, ses plaies, son silence… Il n'y avait aucun doute ! D'un regard déterminé, ignorant les conseils de Moony qui lui rappelait d'être discret, il ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège tout en la claquant contre le mur sous le regard désespéré de Remus. Niveau discrétion, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux ; ils avaient de la chance si les voisins aux alentours n'avaient rien entendu. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, mais le bas était totalement vide et dans le noir complet, juste la lumière du salon venait à éclairer l'escalier. Sans plus de questions, Sirius monta les marches, suivi de près par Remus. Leurs oreilles furent attirées par un gémissement. Qu'est-ce que…

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour en ouvrant la porte d'où venait le bruit. La vision qu'ils eurent les mortifia totalement sur place. Eliane, couchée à même le sol, à moitié nue, ne portant qu'une culotte, et son père au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne réagissait même pas ! Mais quel monstre pouvait donc faire ça à son propre enfant ? Julian eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se fit empoigner violemment par le col de sa chemise et envoyé brutalement contre la paroi du mur, avant de sentir un coup de poing dans son nez qui craqua sous la violence ! Il mit instinctivement sa main sur son nez en sang et cassé ! Il releva le regard vers l'homme qui l'avait agressé et qu'il reconnut rapidement : un professeur de sa fille. Sirius avait envie de le tuer ! Il ne méritait que ça !

« Comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça ? COMMENT ? cria-t-il sous la colère qui déformait les traits de son visage, tandis que ses yeux se faisaient plus sombres, avec une lueur de démence.

-Vous comprendrez quand vous serez passé sur elle ! dit-il avec un regard malveillant avant de se recevoir un autre coup de poing dans le visage. »

Sirius le colla contre le mur, la main autour de sa gorge, la baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Julian essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du sorcier, mais rien à faire : il le maintenait trop fort. Padfoot avait la respiration haletante face à la rage qui montait en lui. Il avait osé la toucher _elle_ ! Personne ! Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à _elle_ ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! La haine l'envahissait peu à peu et, les lèvres pincées, il prononça :

« Endo…

-SIRIUS !! NON ! s'exclama Remus, horrifié par le sort qu'il allait lui lancer. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu iras en prison ! Pense à Eliane, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur le Maraudeur, pour le maîtriser au cas où.

-C'est une sale pourriture ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre Remus ! Violer sa propre fille ! hurla-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour de la gorge du père d'Eliane qui suffoquait.

-Tu crois que c'est en retournant à Azkaban que tu l'aideras ? s'exclama Moony. La justice s'en chargera ! »

Il savait que Remus avait raison, il le savait bien sûr. Eliane avait besoin d'eux, besoin de _lui_. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, ce serait tellement bête de sa part. Seulement, il y avait ce monstre en face de lui ! Il le dégoûtait ! Il était abject et répugnant. Comment pouvait-on abuser de sa fille ? En plus, il empestait l'alcool ! Peu à peu, il desserra son emprise, laissant retomber l'homme à ses pieds qui se massait la gorge. Sirius se recula tout en continuant de le regarder, écœuré par cet homme qui lui donnait envie de vomir ! Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine dénudée. Il déglutit passablement tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à Remus :

« Il faut la ramener à la maison, mais elle ne se laissera pas approcher. Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas entendus arriver, elle semble déconnectée, confia-t-il à Padfoot. »

Sirius chercha alors quelque chose du regard qui pourrait la couvrir. Il trouva sa cape de posée sur son lit. Sans hésitation, il la prit et s'avança doucement vers Eliane. Il frissonna rien qu'à la simple idée de ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Il ferma les yeux, chassant ses images de son esprit, il devait être calme. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, tout en la regardant tristement, et murmura :

« Eliane, Eliane ? appela-t-il. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas réceptive. Eliane, tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu m'entends, c'est moi Sirius, je suis avec le professeur Lupin. C'est fini, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver.

-……

-Eliane, soupira-t-il la gorge nouée, _il _ne peut plus rien te faire. C'est terminé. »

Il la vit alors relever la tête à son plus grand bonheur. Il y avait un espoir, rien n'était perdu. Seulement, son regard lui retourna le ventre : il n'y avait plus rien. Il était vide, brisé, le néant.

_« Oh, Eliane ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu retournes chez ton père ?», pensa-t-il._

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pour que la peur s'insurge en elle au point d'être effrayée à ce qu'il l'atteigne à distance. Ne se sentait-elle donc jamais en sécurité ? Il se rappela alors de la forme que prenait son Epouvantard : son père, sa plus grande frayeur. C'était tellement évident, tout était sous leurs yeux. Il inspira profondément, tout lui en faisant un mince sourire pour la rassurer. Il l'entendit alors souffler d'une voix faible :

« C'est - c'est vraiment fini ? »

Il entendit alors le rire de son père qui allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Remus fut plus rapide et lui lança un _« Silencio »_ et un _« Stupéfix »_ bien placé. Sirius le remercia d'un signe de tête et se reporta son attention sur Eliane.

« Oui, répondit-il. Tu es en _sécurité, _insista-t-il sur le mot. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander d'un seul coup ; lui faire confiance alors qu'il était un homme et qu'elle allait tout juste se faire violer par son père ! Néanmoins, sa réponse était capitale pour _lui_ et pour _elle _afin qu'Eliane puisse avancer après cette épreuve. La réponse lui parutinfiniment longue et interminable. Cependant, elle hocha affirmativement de la tête. Son cœur se gonfla tout en s'approchant pour la recouvrir de sa cape. La jeune Serdaigle frissonna quelque peu tout en se mordant les lèvres, hautement gênée et honteuse par la situation. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Comment pouvait-il être aussi doux avec _elle_ ? Elle se sentait si sale, si sale. Elle se dégoûtait. Eliane s'emmitoufla dans la cape comme pour disparaître à jamais. Elle sentit alors deux mains entrer en contact avec son corps, qu'elle repoussa avec vigueur.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Eh, souffla une voix qui n'était autre que le professeur Lupin, ce n'est pas grave. Ne baisse pas la tête devant nous, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse Eliane.

-On veut juste te porter, dit Sirius, on ne veut pas te faire de mal. D'accord ?

-Oui, mais…

-Écoute-moi, déclara Black en passant une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'auras plus jamais, je dis bien _jamais_, à subir ce genre d'attouchement ou même à être battue. Tout est fini. Ce sera long et difficile, mais tu souriras de nouveau. En attendant, on va s'occuper un peu de toi. On va t'emmener chez moi, tu dois être soignée et vue par un spécialiste, mais tu dois me laisser te porter dans mes bras. On va transplaner pour que cela soit plus rapide. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, oui elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait que ce n'était pas son père. Ils étaient attentionnés avec elle, mais ça bloquait. Elle avait toujours eu ce blocage avec les hommes et pour cause. Au souvenir de son viol, elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Elle ne devait pas y penser, elle ne devait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle d'un souvenir heureux. Sirius ne lui ferait pas de mal, il ne lui en avait jamais fait, et même le professeur Lupin. Elle devait leur faire confiance, seulement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se souvint alors de l'étreinte qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité, elle n'avait pratiquement pas eu peur. Peut-être ressentirait-elle encore la même chose ? Prenant sur elle-même, Eliane souffla :

« D'accord. »

Elle sentit les bras de Padfoot passer sous ses jambes et derrière son dos, pour se retrouver collée contre _lui_. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça ; elle sentait que son étreinte était chaleureuse. Comment pouvait-il être si prévenant envers _elle_ ? Ne la trouvait-il pas dégoûtante ou repoussante ? Nerveusement, elle commença à frotter et gratter ses bras tout en s'endormant de fatigue. Au même moment, Remus fit rapidement le sac d'Eliane avec le sortilège _« Failamalle »._ Ils virent alors le père d'Eliane reprendre conscience et sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius, Lupin, si calme et si sage d'esprit, se dirigea vers l'homme en question et lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire qui arracha un cri de souffrance à Julian.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous lui avez fait ! Ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous en sortir aussi facilement _West_, cracha le loup-garou avec amertume. Nous reviendrons et cette fois-ci, vous aurez plus qu'un simple nez cassé ou une mâchoire fracturée ! »

Remus se retourna vers son ami et son élève et d'un signe de tête, ordonna leur départ. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent chez Sirius où les attendait Nymphadora, épouvantée et inquiète de voir son mari et son cousin ramener Eliane dans un état lamentable. Sirius demanda à Tonks d'appeler le Médicomage de la jeune fille et de ne pas prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Eliane logerait ici le reste des vacances de Noël. Surtout pas le personnel de Poudlard ; il poserait beaucoup trop questions.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, à la tour des Gryffondors, Laura était toujours réveillée ne cessant de penser à Ambre Corvalis qu'elle avait embrassée durant le Bal. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours aussi surprise et étonnée d'avoir apprécié le baiser ; elle avait même aimé et pourtant, c'était une fille. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Comment pouvait-on aimer une fille, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par l'une d'entre elles ? Est-ce cela qu'on appelait âme sœur ? N'importe quoi ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle faisait dans la guimauve ! Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Au point que cet après-midi, elle avait ignoré la jeune Serdaigle. Puis, quand elle était venue la voir, Laura l'avait brusquement rejetée ! Elle avait agi de façon horrible avec Ambre. Floyd avait bien vu la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle était stupide ! Seulement, tout cela allait trop vite à son goût : elles se connaissaient à peine et s'étaient déjà embrassées alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait envers cette fille !

Laura se retourna dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, toujours aussi pensive. En plus de cela, Corvalis ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Quelle serait sa réaction quand elle saurait ? Peut-être qu'Eliane avait bien réagi, mais serait-ce le cas de son amie ? Elle en doutait fortement, tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit sur ce sujet. Est-ce qu'Ambre la comprendrait ? Ou la jugerait-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Que devait-elle faire ? Se faire pardonner de son attitude froide envers _elle _? Tenter de la connaître ? De lui expliquer qu'il lui fallait du temps et à _elle _de la patience ? Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes en entendant des sanglots étouffés. C'était sûrement Spencer : depuis le Bal, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Apparemment, selon les rumeurs, Walker l'aurait bien remise à sa place. Elle devait se sentir bien seule, ses amies ne venaient même pas prendre de ses nouvelles. Décidément, ce bal aura bien causé du souci ! Elle soupira profondément tout en essayant de s'endormir.

À quelques mètres de là, les larmes ravageaient le visage de Tracy. Elles ne cessaient de couler, les mots de John tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Elle pleurait encore et encore. Elle avait mal. Elle l'aimait, mais lui non, il avait été clair sur ce sujet-là ! Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison : elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de West et ses amies, jamais. Elle n'avait même pas une amie, une véritable amie sur qui compter, elle était seule. Marie et Adina n'étaient pas venues la voir. Personne ! Elles n'étaient avec elle que pour la popularité et se faire bien voir ! Elle n'avait rien ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle détruise tout sur son passage ? Toujours cette envie de faire du mal aux gens. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, peut-être parce qu'elle voulait que les gens souffrent autant qu'elle ! Elle était égocentrique et égoïste ! Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir sur terre ! Seulement, voir Eliane et ses amies si unies, si heureuses… Elle les enviait, les jalousait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter le mal qu'elle avait fait à Salder ! Elle avait eu sa revanche, elle l'avait eue…Mais elle était bien amère.

Le lendemain matin, au dortoir des Serdaigles, Joanne se réveilla la première. Voilà trois jours maintenant que le bal était passé. Trois jours que John lui courait après pour se faire pardonner et s'excuser, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle voulait faire une croix sur lui. C'était fini ! Trop de mensonges, trop de blessures. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle avait giflé violemment Andrews dans la Grande Salle devant tout le monde avec une fierté grandissante. La plupart des élèves avaient ri de _lui,_ à son plus grand bonheur, et bizarrement, quelques heures plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des bleus partout. Paraît-il qu'il serait tombé dans les escaliers. Joanne n'y croyait pas trop, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas plus. En effet, si son moral à elle était bien meilleur que ces derniers jours, celui d'Ambre était au plus bas. Apparemment, Floyd l'avait rejetée sans remords alors qu'elles s'étaient embrassées au bal. Elle sourit alors au souvenir de son évanouissement quand son amie lui avait annoncé son homosexualité. Bien sûr, au début elle avait été fort étonnée : elle n'aurait jamais cru de sa vie qu'Ambre puisse aimer les filles. Pas que ça la dérange, bien au contraire, mais c'était juste surprenant. Elle s'était alors assuré que son amie n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, ce à quoi Corvalis avait répondu que non. Joanne en riait encore aujourd'hui devant son imbécillité à poser ce genre de question.

Décidément, tout le monde avait des problèmes de cœur en ce moment. Elle qui croyait que leur dernière année serait des plus reposantes, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Salder soupira profondément, marchant dans les couloirs relativement frais de Poudlard. Elle était inquiète, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Eliane. C'était peu habituel de sa part de n'envoyer aucun courrier. Elle espérait que tout allait bien ; elle n'avait pas semblé particulièrement joyeuse de devoir retourner chez elle. Si seulement elle voulait bien se confier à eux ! Ils pourraient l'aider. Joanne fut alors sortie de ses songes en sentant une main l'agripper et la pousser dans une salle de classe vide. Quel était le crétin qui lui avait ça ? Elle se retourna furieuse, faisant virevolter ses cheveux flamboyants autour d'elle et les yeux noirs de colère quand elle vit le responsable !

« TOI ! cria-t-elle. »

Devant le ton accusateur de Joanne, Walker inspira profondément pour se donner du courage ; il devait la convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Spencer ! Ou encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider contre cet Andrews.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Écoute-moi Joanne, dit John en s'interposant entre la porte et _elle_. »

La colère bouillonnait en elle ; comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ?

« Ne m'appelle pas Joanne ! siffla-t-elle. Seuls mes amis m'appellent ainsi ! Tu n'en fais pas partie et tu n'en feras _jamais_ partie ! »

John crut se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui qui se faisait envoyer balader et ça faisait mal. Il comprit un peu mieux Joanne et ses sentiments quand il l'avait vulgairement rejetée, il y a deux ans. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle allait sortir, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour la retenir.

« Écoute-moi, je te promets que je n'ai pas essayé d'embrasser Spencer ! C'est elle qui… »

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la salle de classe. La main levée, Joanne le regardait avec dégoût ? Amertume ? Tristesse ? Amour ? John se tenait la joue en sentant une douleur fugace traverser la zone touchée.

« En quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? C'est fini ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour m'avoir à tes pieds ? Tu te trompes lourdement ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de façon étrange. C'est trop facile, tu t'amènes là avec tes gros sabots en me déclarant que rien n'est de ta faute, mais c'est bien toi qui a invité Spencer au bal, en sachant que c'était notre pire ennemie ! C'est toi qui m'as repoussée il y a deux ans ! Et maintenant, tu veux t'excuser ? Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir comme _l'empoté_ que tu es ! Il est trop tard, déclara-t-elle en se retournant pour sortir de la classe. »

Trop tard ? Non, il n'était jamais trop tard ! Oui, il était en tort, il avait mal agi, mais il continuerait à tenter sa chance, à la poursuivre, à l'aimer. Il réussirait et peu importe le temps que cela devait mettre, il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il se rendit compte à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir. Il allait devoir se rattraper, mais comment ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était certain qu'Eliane serait d'un très bon conseil. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son soutien. Vivement qu'elle revienne. Elle lui manquait.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'Eliane dormait dans une chambre à l'étage et que M. Bones était passé pour l'examiner avec une assistante. Remus, Sirius, Tonks et le Médicomage étaient assis autour de la table de cuisine en sirotant un thé ou un café, selon chacun, après les événements de la soirée. Il leur avait raconté un peu l'histoire de West, comme quoi la mère était une sorcière et son père un Cracmol qui descendait d'une famille de sorcier. Eliane était donc une Sang Pur et non une Sang-de-Bourbe. Personne n'avait dormi de la nuit, surveillant la jeune fille à tour de rôle et la calmant quand elle faisait des cauchemars en attendant l'arrivée de Bones. Les trois adultes attendaient patiemment les résultats de l'examen du sorcier pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en était et ce qu'ils devaient faire pour _elle_. Sirius ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la sortie de la cuisine ou d'écouter les bruits à l'étage. La savoir seule là-haut ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par la voix du Médicomage :

« Eliane a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Apparemment, son père n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte, il n'y a aucune marque sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Vous êtes arrivés à temps si je puis me permettre, mais…mais elle a été violée, annonça-t-il le visage grave.

-Je- je ne comprends pas, déclara Sirius. Vous venez de dire que son père n'avait pas eu le temps donc…

-Vous avez très bien compris, coupa Bones. Ce soir, il ne s'est rien passé, mais il y a dix ans, peu de temps avant l'accident de sa mère, elle a été violée par son père, confia-t-il.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a abusé d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans ? répéta Tonks totalement abasourdie.

-C'est ça. J'ai fouillé dans son esprit pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé avec son père et j'ai vu par la même occasion ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ce qui explique la fuite de sa mère ou encore le mutisme dans lequel Eliane s'était plongée durant un an. C'était trop dur pour une enfant de son âge de supporter une telle chose, son instinct de protection lui a fait rejeter tous ses souvenirs des événements de ses sept ans pour mieux vivre en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe : durant son accident, à son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, vous n'aviez rien vu sur le fait que sa mère ou encore Eliane se faisaient battre ? demanda Remus.

-L'accident a été tel que les bleus se sont confondus avec la collision qui a été violente et je ne parle même pas des fractures multiples. Elles sont arrivées dans un état lamentable et proche de la mort pour Eliane.

-Durant ses cauchemars, elle parlait d'une sœur, sa mère était enceinte ? questionna Sirius en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Bones quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-L'enfant est-il mort avec la mère ?

-Eh bien…C'est une histoire compliquée, souffla-t-il, plus fatigué que jamais.

-Nous avons tout le temps de l'écouter, insista Black en ayant fait le lien très rapidement avec sa jeune élève ; le hasard n'existait pas. Elle est vivante, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, approuva le sorcier en soupirant. Quand l'accident s'est produit, Anna a protégé Eliane en se jetant sur elle. Heureusement, un sorcier avait assisté à la catastrophe et il a très vite remarqué que la femme était une sorcière. Apparemment, le bébé a fait de la magie accidentelle en créant un bouclier de protection, mais pas assez puissant pour éviter la mort d'Anna, juste lui donner un sursis. Une fois dégagées, elles ont été emmenées d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Eliane a été prise en charge par un service aux enfants et sa mère par moi et mon équipe. Elle était à peine consciente, mais ces derniers mots ont été : protégez mon bébé, protégez-le, prenez soin d'Elizabeth. Nous avons essayé de la sauver, mais c'était soit elle, soit son enfant. Elle a choisi de donner sa vie pour sa fille. Elle est morte durant l'accouchement ou plutôt la césarienne. Une petite fille de huit mois et demi est née du nom d'Elizabeth. Nous ne savions pas s'il y avait un père ou pas. Alors, en attendant, nous l'avons placée dans un service spécialisé des enfants nés prématurément et orphelins. Quelques heures plus tard, Eliane fut sauvée, mais elle resta dans le coma. Ce fut à ce moment que le père arriva. Il ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure, il n'a pas versé une larme sur la mort de sa femme. J'ai alors repensé à ses paroles et quand il me demanda si le bébé était vivant, je lui dis que non, que seule sa fille Eliane l'était.

-Alors vous aviez des soupçons sur lui ? interrogea Nymphadora.

-Sans plus. Il y a des personnes qui n'ont aucune réaction à la mort d'un proche ou qui ne savent pas comment réagir. Si j'ai gardé l'enfant, si j'ai caché sa naissance, c'est aussi en partie pour ma sœur, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes au souvenir de ce jour. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et elle souhaitait tellement en avoir un avec son mari. Seulement, pour adopter, il faut attendre plusieurs années. C'était un don du ciel pour eux. Alors, j'ai fabriqué un certificat de décès pour Elizabeth West. Elle a disparu de la circulation pour devenir Elizabeth…

-White, compléta Sirius.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Bones en relevant la tête.

-Elle est entrée à Poudlard cette année, à Gryffondor. Elle était très perturbée quand ses parents lui ont annoncé qu'elle était adoptée et qu'elle avait une sœur à Poudlard. Elle ressemble un peu à Eliane ; elles ont les mêmes yeux. Le rapprochement a été vite fait avec les révélations de ce soir, confia Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Sous mon conseil, j'ai demandé à ma sœur de lui dire la vérité. Eliane est sa grande sœur, elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs ; il est temps pour elle de connaître Elizabeth. Cependant, je crois qu'il serait préférable d'attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper d'elle. Je lui ai prescrit des potions calmantes et un pot de crème cicatrisante. Je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction au réveil. Il est fort possible qu'elle se replonge dans son mutisme. Le mieux, c'est de continuer à lui parler, l'obliger à dire quelque chose, en lui posant des questions et lui faire la conversation. Surveillez-la bien, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

-Sera-t-elle apte à retourner à Poudlard dans quinze jours ? demanda Remus inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Dans le pire des cas, si son état se dégrade, on devra l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Sirius grimaça quelque peu devant cette solution aussi radicale. Il dit alors fermement :

« Eliane n'ira pas là-bas. S'il le faut, elle restera ici ! Même si je dois démissionner de Poudlard pour rester avec elle et l'aider, affirma-t-il avec fermeté. »

Remus et Nymphadora tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers le concerné, les yeux grands ouverts devant ses propos. Il semblait très sérieux ; c'était la première fois que Moony voyait Padfoot prendre à cœur une situation de ce style. Était-il amoureux d'elle à ce point-là ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait bien changé et muri.

« J'approuve la décision de mon ami. De toute façon, je suis certain qu'elle ira bien mieux. Elle reprendra les cours et nous serons là pour l'y aider.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance. Je repasserai dans une semaine. Prenez bien soin d'elle et au moindre problème avertissez-moi, dit Bones en disposant de ses hôtes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un lit entièrement vide. Où était-elle ? Son ouïe fut alors attirée par l'eau de la douche qui coulait fortement. Que faisait-elle ? Elle prenait une douche ? Il s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain et toqua une nouvelle fois en appelant Eliane qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Il entendait juste le bruit de l'eau et rien d'autre. Que devait-il faire ? La laisser tranquille ou entrer ? Cela l'inquiétait quand même. Et si elle faisait une bêtise ?

« Eliane, j'entre, avertit-il. »

Il ouvrit la porte et fut tout de suite agressé par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce : de la buée avait envahi les fenêtres et la glace. Il la vit alors dans la cabine de douche, assise, en sous-vêtements, sanglotant, laissant l'eau chaude, voire brûlante, couler sur elle tout en frottant ses bras dénudés. Un bloc de glace tomba dans l'estomac de Sirius. Elle qui était si forte, qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui souriait à la vie, elle était littéralement détruite et fragilisée. Il ferma son poing jusqu'à ce que les jointures de sa main deviennent blanches. Oui, il paierait. Comment ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais son père paierait, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Il se précipita pour éteindre les robinets et prendre une serviette de bain tout en entrant dans la cabine de douche. Il s'avança doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'apprivoisant comme un oiseau sauvage. Il fut étonné de la voir se laisser faire quand il enroula la serviette de bain autour d'elle ou encore pour la faire sortir de la salle de bain à sa chambre. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'aurait bien séchée, mais peut-être était-ce un peu trop demandé. Il se sentait si désemparé, il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle ! Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, la réconforter, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle se laisse faire. Il fallait qu'elle se change les esprits, qu'elle ne reste pas enfermée dans cette chambre. Il fallait qu'elle bouge sinon elle tomberait au fond du gouffre ! Il se leva, se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour en sortir une robe dans les tons bleu marine. Il retourna vers Eliane et la posa à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête vers le vêtement posé, quelque peu intriguée. Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Pourquoi cette robe ? Comme pour répondre à ses questions, il répondit :

« Tu vas t'habiller. Que dis-tu de descendre en bas avec nous et peut-être même sortir ? »

Il crut voir quelque chose s'illuminer au fond de ses yeux, mais il en douta fortement. Descendre en bas ? Pour quoi faire ? Parler, lire ? Sortir ? Où ça ? Sur le chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard ? Elle en avait envie, mais sans conviction toutefois. Voir du monde ne lui plaisait guère, pas maintenant. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Eliane dit :

« On-on peut rester ici. Je-je veux dire, rester avec vous en bas ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Sirius sourit devant sa timidité flagrante d'être chez lui, mais il était heureux car il réussissait à la faire parler et ça c'était le plus important. Il se leva de sa chaise et lui annonça qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à West pour se sécher et porter la robe à manche longue. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur le dos puis sortit de la chambre, rejoignant Sirius qui la trouvait toujours aussi jolie. Le bleu lui allait à merveille ! Quoiqu'elle porte, elle était magnifique à ses yeux. Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier en silence pour arriver dans le salon où discutaient tranquillement Remus et sa femme. Ils se turent à l'apparition de la jeune fille, puis l'invitèrent à prendre place dans le canapé aux côtés de Tonks. Eliane ne cessait de regarder la pièce aux couleurs rouge et or, avec des poufs et des canapés, quand son attention fut attirée par le sapin de Noël au fond de la pièce. Il était magnifique !! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle en avait vu un ! Bien sûr, il y en avait à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas pareil ; faire son propre sapin chez soi était beaucoup plus amusant et magique. Elle était certaine, vu la façon dont était décorée cette pièce, qu'elle faisait un rappel à la salle commune de Gryffondor. La pièce était chaleureuse et chatoyante avec le bon feu de cheminée ; il ne manquait plus qu'un livre entre ses mains et c'était parfait.

« Alors Eliane, comment vas-tu ? Tu veux manger quelque chose peut-être ? demanda Remus avec un sourire encourageant. »

Comment allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle se sentait étrangement vide, fatiguée, sale, honteuse avec ce profond sentiment de dégoût. Manger ? Non, ce n'était pas dans son programme, rien que l'idée d'avaler de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle refusa donc poliment. Elle était gênée d'habiter ici avec ses professeurs. C'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant en soi. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter et palpiter son cœur. L'adolescente s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que le professeur Tonks qui lui proposa gentiment :

« Ça va Eliane ? Si tu veux te reposer, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

-Non, non, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en sentant les yeux lui piquer. »

Mais qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Elle réagissait comme une gamine de huit ans ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quels mots mettre sur ses sentiments, elle était perdue. Elle aurait aimé avoir sa mère pour être consolée, pour la rassurer que cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle aurait aimé pleurer dans ses bras, elle se sentait si faible. Eliane n'entendit pas les deux hommes sortir de la pièce en silence, la laissant seule avec Tonks. Elle sentit juste deux bras l'entourer tendrement comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Des mots réconfortants murmurés à son oreille, tout en la berçant et lui soufflant de pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Ses paroles furent libératrices ; elle se mit à pleurer encore et encore, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, déversant toute sa tristesse. De ses mains, Eliane s'accrocha aux vêtements de Nymphadora qui la serra contre elle. La tête de la jeune fille reposant sur le ventre arrondi de la sorcière. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'endormit comme au temps où sa mère vivait et qu'elle se reposait contre le ventre de sa petite sœur pas encore née pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir une main douce caresser ses cheveux, l'apaisant dans son sommeil comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était enfant. Peut-être était-ce _elle _? Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Dans ce cas, c'était un très beau rêve. Une larme roula sur son visage tout en murmurant un _« je t'aime maman »_ sous les yeux attentionnés de Nymphadora qui veilla sur elle.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé… Bref, bref comme dirait Pépin ! Plein de révélations dans ce chapitre. On avance, on avance tranquillement, mais sûrement. Bon comme vous le voyez ce n'est pas la joie pour Eliane. Un peu de Spencer ; à votre avis, que réserve-t-elle pour la suite ? Va-t-elle changer de comportement et devenir plus gentille ou rester dans sa stupidité avec ses vengeances ? Et John réussira-t-il à conquérir Joanne ? C'est très mal parti pour lui, et ne soyez sûr de rien avec moi, je peux faire ma sadique jusqu'au bout en ne les mettant pas ensemble, mouah mouah, j'adore vous faire douter. Et Laura, va-t-elle sortir avec Ambre et se faire pardonner de son geste envers elle ? Le rapprochement Sirius/Eliane débute au prochain chapitre. Que pensez-vous du moment Nymphadora /Eliane à la fin ? Ce n'était pas au programme, mais au vu de la suite de ma fic, ça va servir. Ce moment rapprochera les deux femmes. Sirius réussira-t-il à approcher Eliane, lui fera-t-elle assez confiance pour le laisser entre dans sa vie ? La réponse au prochain épisode. Au programme, beaucoup de Sirius/Eliane, faut bien que ça avance mdr. On reverra Ambre/Laura, du Spencer peut-être aussi, niark niark ! Etc. !_

_Bonne journée à vous. _

_Lia-Sail._

**Reviews Please ?**


	15. Rapprochement ?

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 15 à 24 Ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **25

**Corrigé par :** Doxies Curses (Je t'adore Miss, merci pour tout)

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Bonne Saint Valentin à vous, à ceux qui sont en couple en tous cas ^^

Sinon nous revoici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre _(qu'est-ce que ça peut-être d'autre dans un sens xd)_

Comme l'indique le titre, un possible **rapprochement entre Sirius - Eliane** ! Haut les coeurs !!

Il y a aussi du **Joanne/John** et du **Tracy et un nouveau personnage.** Parlons de Tracy d'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes se demandent si elle va changer ? Eh bien, pendant un court moment elle va s'adoucir xd seulement chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ^^ Le personnage Tracy est complexe et peut-être le plus torturé de la saga, puisque pour elle aucun Happy End, vous aurez peut-être même pitié et de la compassion pour elle, oui, oui c'est possible ! Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux o_0, lol !

**Je remercie mes revieweuses :**

_Lilichoco - Nini - Elayna Black - Milou - Gaby - Aodren - Plague05 - And Caramelise_

_Je réponds comme d'habitude aux anonymes par le biais de mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil - Homepage - et les autres par le biais du système du site ^^_

**Merci pour vos encouragements et commentaires !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement ?**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que West logeait chez Sirius Black. Au début, Eliane avait été gênée de vivre avec ses professeurs, qui étaient très gentils avec elle, pour finalement s'y habituer progressivement. Elle restait souvent seule dans sa chambre ou alors dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses amis et ne leur avait pas encore envoyé de lettre. Eliane ne savait pas quoi écrire ou quoi dire ; elle ne voulait pas leur mentir et en même temps, elle ne se sentait pas capable de révéler tout ce qui s'était produit chez son père. Elle-même n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve où elle finirait par se réveiller !

Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien la réalité des choses et chaque nuit, lors de son sommeil, ses souvenirs prenaient un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Eliane arborait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux. Elle dormait mal la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix et le repos dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait cette impression d'être engloutie par le noir et de sentir la présence de son père dans la pièce. La jeune fille se sentait terriblement stupide : elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle restait continuellement sur ses gardes. Combien de fois avait-elle sursauté en entendant une voix la sortir de ses songes ou une main entrer en contact avec _elle_ ? Eliane ne les comptait plus sur ses doigts. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la dernière fois et elle se sentait terriblement honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi sur son professeur de Sortilèges. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle devait être forte ! Elle devait relever la tête, aller de l'avant ! Seulement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était encore trop tôt, trop douloureux. Parfois, la jeune fille passait des heures sous la douche, se frottant, se lavant encore et encore, rongée par ce sentiment d'être sale, quoi qu'elle fasse ! Elle se dégoûtait, elle n'osait même plus se regarder dans une glace. Elle détestait son corps tout entier ! Elle était totalement perdue, perdue avec elle-même. Elle se renfermait de plus de plus, ne répondant qu'à ses professeurs par monosyllabe. Elle mangeait à peine, tout lui donnant envie de vomir, tandis que les images et les mots de son père tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Puis, il y avait Sirius ; elle fuyait sa présence, elle ne supportait pas son regard. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop abjecte ! Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir être avec elle après ça ? Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Pourquoi continuait-il à la regarder avec autant d'émerveillement dans les yeux ? Elle n'assimilait plus rien. Et ses amis qui devaient se faire de l'inquiétude pour elle, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de sa part. Comment pourrait-elle les regarder dans les yeux ?

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, la lune éclairait la jeune Serdaigle qui fixait inlassablement ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux retombant de chaque côté de son visage, elle ferma douloureusement les paupières, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle se mordit les lèvres essayant de retenir au mieux les sanglots qui franchissaient sa bouche. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle n'y arriverait pas, c'était trop dur, au-delà de ses forces. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, rien. Sa vie était anéantie à cause de _lui_.

Les larmes affluèrent de plus en plus aux souvenirs de son enfance et des derniers jours. Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça ? L'avait-elle mérité ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle aurait dû mourir avec sa mère, avec sa sœur qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Cependant, c'était mieux ainsi : de ce fait, elle n'aurait jamais à connaître leur père. Elle se retrouvait seule : plus de mère, plus de père, plus de sœur, plus de famille. Que lui restait-il ? La vie, ses amis. Cela suffirait-il ? Et Sirius ? Lui ferait-elle assez confiance pour le laisser entrer dans sa bulle ? Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ?

Eliane était tellement plongée dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir en sa direction. Sirius s'approcha à pas de loup ; il avait entendu de faibles gémissements en remontant du salon pour aller se coucher et s'étant inquiété, il était entré dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Cinq jours qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste et intérieurement, il en était blessé. Sirius savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps. Seulement, il avait l'impression de la voir sombrer de jour en jour sans pouvoir rien faire et cela le rendait malade ! Il fallait qu'il aille vers elle sinon il allait la perdre. Il fallait qu'elle ait en confiance en _lui_ ! Qu'elle se confie, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, n'importe quoi, mais elle ne devait pas garder ça pour _elle_. Il monta sur le lit, s'agenouilla derrière _elle_ et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il allait sûrement lui faire peur, mais ainsi, elle ne s'échapperait pas.

Eliane ouvrit les yeux en grand et commença à se débattre comme une lionne pour finalement reconnaître la voix suave de Sirius qui lui souffla au creux de son oreille :

« Ce n'est que moi Eliane. C'est Sirius. Calme-toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, chuchota-t-il. »

La concernée cessa de gigoter, mais elle était aussi tendue qu'un arc dans ses bras, montrant à quel point elle était mal à l'aise. Il desserra un peu son emprise et fut surpris qu'elle n'en profite pas pour s'échapper. Il sentit alors son corps sanglotant contre lui, la tête basse, ses cheveux cachant son visage en pleurs. Il glissa subtilement une main dans son cou et les ramena à l'arrière. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant qu'il n'eut qu'une seule envie : la tenir contre lui pour l'éternité à venir et ne plus la quitter. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, les yeux fixant la fenêtre en face de lui, et murmura tout en la berçant :

« Parle-moi Eliane. Parle-moi. Fais-moi confiance.

- …. »

Elle pleurait encore et encore, mais dans un silence qui en vint presque à effrayer Sirius.

Il porta un doigt sur sa joue pour effacer les sillons de larmes tandis qu'elle frissonna de peur ? De plaisir ? Il fut alors étonné de l'entendre murmurer :

« Comment-comment peux-tu avoir l'envie de me toucher ? »

Les yeux de Black s'ouvrirent sous le choc de cette question qui aurait pu sembler anodine, mais qui le figea sur place. Il ne comprenait pas : pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Apparemment oui. Le cœur de Padfoot se serra violemment ; se sentait-elle aussi mal que ça ?

« Eliane, crois-tu vraiment que je puisse te trouver répugnante ?

- Tu-tu ne comprends pas, tu ne me vois pas telle que je suis, déclara-t-elle la voix chevrotante. Je suis, je suis si sale, comment peux-tu me toucher ? répéta-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte. Regarde-moi ! dit-elle en se mettant face à lui avec rage et colère. Mes jambes sont abîmées, j'ai des multiples cicatrices dans mon dos et par-dessus tout, j'ai été…j'ai été, bafouilla-t-elle n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

- Violée, compléta Sirius en se levant, le regard grave. Tu as été violée Eliane. Dis-le !

- Non, non, supplia-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. »

Il s'avança vers elle et lui déboucha ses oreilles, maintenant ses bras.

« Il faut que tu comprennes Eliane, il faut que tu acceptes ce mot ! déclara-t-il fermement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu as été violée par ton père, tu as été battue. Tu n'es pas sale ou répugnante et j'aurai toujours envie de te toucher ! Toujours, Eliane, affirma-t-il. Tu es belle physiquement et intérieurement. Ton père t'a salie, mais tu resteras toujours l'innocente et pure Eliane. Tu n'étais pas consentante, c'était contre ton gré. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant Eliane, tu ne pouvais rien faire, rien.

- Mais la dernière fois, j'aurais dû me méfier, j'aurais dû. Je-je l'ai mérité, je… »

Un bruit de gifle retentit alors dans la pièce, l'adolescente se tenait la joue sous le regard ancré de Sirius. La main levée, il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle hoqueta, les yeux grands ouverts, ses épaules tressautèrent. Il regrettait déjà son geste, mais c'était pour son bien ! Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé ! Rien ! Son état d'esprit était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

« Je t'interdis de penser une telle chose de toi ! Te rends-tu comptes de la portée de tes paroles ? Aurais-tu vraiment mérité d'être violée une seconde fois ? Nous aurions dû te laisser aux prises de ton père ce soir-là ? C'est ça que tu penses ? demande-t-il le regard dur.

- NON ! cria-t-elle. Non ! Je, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol, je ne sais plus Sirius. Je ne sais plus… »

Les yeux de Black s'adoucirent tout en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa affectueusement. Contre toute attente, elle se jeta alors contre lui, accrochant son pull de ses poings fermés, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule en répétant inlassablement :

« Je-je suis désolée, réussit-elle à dire, désolée, pardon, pardon…

- Ce n'est pas grave Eliane. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera long et dur, mais te renfermer ainsi sur toi-même ne t'aidera pas, tu comprends ? Tu n'es pas seule et tu ne seras jamais seule. Il y a moi, Remus, Nymphadora et tes amis. Il faut nous faire confiance. Fais-moi confiance…

- Je-je n'y arrive pas, confia-t-elle, pas totalement.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il la gorge nouée, je peux comprendre. Le fait que je sois un homme te bloque ? »

Sirius vit la jeune fille hocher de la tête contre lui quelque peu confuse. Elle n'avait pas à l'être, ce n'était pas de sa faute, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle avait mille raisons de ne pas faire confiance aux hommes après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Seulement, au fond de lui, son cœur était meurtri, il avait mal. Aurait-il une chance avec elle ? Lui ferait-elle un jour réellement confiance ? Il l'espérait du plus profond de son âme. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, il voulait l'aimer, être à ses côtés et tout partager avec _elle_. Il déclara alors avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres :

« Si je comprends bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à me transformer en femme. »

Eliane releva aussitôt la tête, arrêtant de pleurer devant la réplique de celui qu'elle avait embrassé quelques jours plutôt. Un sourire s'étala alors sur son visage au travers de ses larmes qui commencèrent à sécher tandis qu'un petit rire vint remplir la pièce sous les yeux brillants de Sirius qui la rejoignit rapidement. Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, il réussissait au moins à la faire rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par cesser de rire tandis que Black effaça les dernières larmes sur ses joues et murmura :

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit, tu sembles fatiguée. À ce rythme-là, tu vas finir par battre Remus au niveau des cernes. Le sommeil est léger ? Cauchemars ? l'interrogea-t-il en l'aidant à se relever pour la reconduire vers son lit.

- Oui, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Ne pourrais-je pas avoir un traitement de potion de sommeil sans rêve ? demanda-t-elle avec se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution Eliane, tu auras continuellement ce genre de cauchemars. Or, tu ne peux pas prendre la potion de sommeil tous les soirs, tu en deviendrais dépendante. C'est mauvais pour la santé, pour _ta santé_, insista-t-il inquiet.

- Je comprends, soupira-t-elle en se couchant dans son lit, étant déjà en pyjama.

- Si ça ne va pas ou que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu peux venir me voir, proposa-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

- Ça ira, assura-t-elle. Merci pour cette nuit, merci Sirius. »

Il hocha la tête, se pencha lentement vers elle. Étrangement, le cœur d'Eliane se mit à battre plus rapidement en repensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres se poser sur son front et l'embrasser tendrement avant de se retirer.

« Essaie de passer une bonne nuit, Eliane. N'oublie pas que je suis là, dit-il tout en la saluant avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Elle passa sa main sur son front, tout en observant la porte. Peut-être lui faisait-elle plus confiance qu'elle ne le pensait. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle s'allongea dans ses draps, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu, les bras de Morphée l'appelant aux pays des rêves et des cauchemars.

Au même moment, Sirius entra dans sa chambre prenant place sur le rebord de son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était complètement déboussolé par le geste qu'il venait de faire avec Eliane. Merlin qu'il était fou d'_elle_. Elle l'avait laissé faire, ne cessait-il de se répéter, elle l'avait laissé faire. Cela serait difficile, mais il avait une chance, il le savait. Il ferait tout pour la saisir parce qu'il l'aimait.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle totalement désertique, et pour cause : Ambre et Joanne étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Chacune d'entre elles était dans ses pensées tout en buvant leur chocolat ou café. Elles n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle d'Eliane et cela les inquiétait fortement. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle par à leurs lettres ? Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Les deux amies soupirèrent en même temps dans leur boisson quand elles furent dérangées par une personne s'installant avec eux. Joanne tourna la tête et vit John assis à ses côtés le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il devenait un véritable pot de colle avec _elle _! S'il croyait l'avoir aussi facilement, il se trompait lourdement ! Elle n'était pas stupide, ses sourires mielleux ne changeront rien à ce qu'elle pensait de _lui _! Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour l'ignorer, seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on respirait le même air que _lui_ ! Joanne jeta un coup d'œil à Ambre qui haussa tout simplement les épaules en lui faisant un signe de tête pour l'encourager à lui parler. Pour seule réponse, elle se replongea dans son bol de chocolat, continuant à manger son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'abaisse à lui parler ! Il finirait bien par se lasser ! Seulement, c'était mal connaître John, qui comptait bel et bien s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour se faire pardonner et la conquérir.

Il soupira profondément, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Elle l'ignorait encore et encore, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Pas grand chose, il l'avait bien mérité ! Il avait agi comme un crétin avec elle. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter ? Il posa alors une main sur son bras pour capter son regard. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de dire « _Quidditch_ » qu'il reçut une gifle en plein visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit alors Joanne se lever de table pour s'en aller, ne lui adressant même pas la parole. Elle ne lui parlait plus, elle ne disait plus de paroles blessantes à son égard, elle l'ignorait royalement ! Il pouvait entendre quelques rires moqueurs à la table des Serdaigles ; rira bien qui rira le dernier comme disait le proverbe ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il l'aurait ! Il se leva de son banc et s'élança vers Joanne la retenant par le poignet pour la retourner face à lui ! S'attendant à une nouvelle gifle, il para sa main avec facilité sous les yeux révulsés de Salder qui déclara avec hargne :

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin ! Je ne veux plus te voir, tu comprends ? C'est fini !

- Non, dit-il avec sérieux. Non, ce n'est pas fini Joanne ! Cesse de réagir comme une enfant et écoute-moi ! implora-t-il en la maintenant par le bras.

- Moi, agir comme une enfant ? C'est le monde à l'envers. L'enfant ici, c'est toi _John_, prononça-t-elle avec colère. Un enfant qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui résiste ! Un enfant pourri gâté et capricieux ! Je ne suis un jouet qu'on jette et qu'on reprend par la suite ! J'ai toutes les raisons pour ne pas t'écouter, je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux ! Alors cesse de polluer mon espace vital en courant après moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrachant de son contact.

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda-t-il, blessé par ses paroles.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tiens regarde, voilà ta _petite amie, _ajouta Joanne sournoisement en voyant Spencer arriver dans la Grande Salle. Va la rejoindre et fous-moi la paix ! »

Avant que Joanne n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, elle sentit une nouvelle pression sur son bras qui la fit tournoyer sur place pour finalement sentir deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc. Elle était en train de se faire embrasser par _lui _? Walker était en train de l'embrasser ? Son cœur manqua un battement, en sentant ses mains glisser sur ses hanches pour la plaquer contre _lui_. Les bras le long du corps, Joanne était totalement ébahie. Elle devait se dégager, ne pas se laisser faire, elle ne devait pas faiblir, non ! Voyant qu'elle ne se dérobait pas comme à l'accoutumée, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, traçant le contour de sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander son ouverture. Ce fut alors comme un déclic chez Salder qui se recula de son étreinte et lui colla une gifle monumentale sur la joue, tout en crachant _« Je te hais ! »,_ avant de s'en aller de la salle où le silence était total.

Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle le haïssait, de mieux en mieux. Il empirait la situation de seconde en seconde. La mine dépitée, il retourna vers la table des Serdaigles où Ambre était installée.

« Tu t'y prends très mal avec Joanne, avoua Corvalis. Tu as fait une énorme bêtise en l'embrassant ainsi devant tout le monde, ça va lui rappeler le bal de Noël. »

John releva la tête et observa Ambre. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Quel idiot, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule minute ! Il s'y prenait comme un manche à balai avec elle…

« Pour le bal, murmura-t-il, est-ce que…

- Non, contrairement à Joanne, je ne crois pas un seul instant que tu ais pu embrasser Spencer, confia Ambre avec un sourire rassurant. Cependant, comprends-la : elle est déjà fortement blessée dans sa fierté à cause de Stanley et en plus de cela, tu l'as repoussée méchamment une première fois et maintenant, tu lui cours après. Elle pense que tu joues avec elle et ses sentiments. Cherche d'abord à gagner son amitié avant son amour. Cesse de coucher à droite et à gauche avec les filles, montre-lui que tu peux agir avec maturité et sincérité. Attends que les vacances se terminent et que cette histoire de bal de Noël se tasse pour tenter une nouvelle approche. Connaissant Joanne, elle doit bouillonner de rage à l'heure qu'il est.

- Merci pour tes conseils Ambre. Comment se fait-il qu'une fille comme toi puisse être encore célibataire ? s'interrogea-t-il curieux.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, souffla-t-elle en portant son regard sur Laura. »

Pendant ce temps-là, personne ne vit Spencer sortir précipitamment de la salle, les yeux remplis de larmes face à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté contre son gré. Il avait embrassé Salder devant elle ! L'aimait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi ? Elle courait dans les couloirs du château. Elle courait encore et encore. Son cœur était en morceau, elle l'aimait, mais lui…_lui_, non. Il lui avait pourtant dit, mais _elle_ avait espéré. Espéré quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'il revienne ? Quelle naïve faisait-elle ! L'amour rendait-il aveugle à ce point-là? Tracy tamponna alors une personne qui la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle grimaça de douleur tout en relevant son visage ravagé par les larmes et déclara en colère :

« Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention espèce d'empoté !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara le jeune homme en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Vous ne devriez pas courir ainsi dans les couloirs, ça peut êtredangereux ! prévint-il.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Vous pourriez au moins me proposer votre main pour m'aider à me remettre debout ! claqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. »

En quelques minutes, Tracy se retrouva face à l'adolescent qui l'avait bousculé, un Serpentard au vu de son écusson. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait : ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et ses yeux d'un vert pomme si lumineux qu'on avait l'impression qu'au soleil un millier d'étoiles y résidait. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement puis se sentit étrangement plus sereine. Il était plus grand qu'elle et très bien bâti. Un joueur de Quidditch peut-être ? Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par sa voix :

« Je me présente, Eric Carter, je suis en septième année, annonça-t-il, ne cessant de la détailler. Quant à toi, suivant ton écusson et ta chevelure blonde, tu dois être Tracy Spencer. »

La jeune fille en question recula d'un léger pas, l'observant avec méfiance. Elle dit alors avec suffisance :

« Bravo à toi, finalement tu n'es pas si empoté que ça. »

À son grand étonnement, il éclata de rire. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était bien un Serpentard ! Voyant son expression, le jeune Carter cessa de rire et ajouta :

« Désolé de t'avoir donné une si mauvaise impression de moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de tamponner des jeunes filles tous les jours. Sinon, il n'est pas bien difficile de te connaître très chère Tracy au vu de ta réputation…

- Ah oui ? Et quelle réputation ai-je ? demanda-t-elle durement.

- Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, une petite garce qui fait tout pour arriver à ses fins et détruire quelques personnes que tu n'aimes pas spécialement, sûrement pas pure jalousie. »

Tracy serra fortement les poings, la mâchoire contractée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs puis se retourna pour rebrousser son chemin ! Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle gaspille sa salive pour _lui_ ! Comment osait-il _lui_ parler ainsi ? Quel sale type ! Qu'il aille en enfer ! Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et Eric lui dire :

« Attends, tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, déclara-t-elle en ne daignant même pas lui porter un regard.

- C'est bien dommage, car j'aurais bien aimé connaître la véritable personne qui se cache derrière cette apparence frigide et de petite pimbêche, ou de garce comme tu préfères ? rectifia-t-il avec une moue moqueuse. »

La jeune Gryffondor stoppa sa marche, était-il vraiment honnête avec elle ? Quel étrange personnage ! Il avait une drôle de manière de se comporter avec elle. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'on se conduisait ainsi avec _elle_. Voulait-il vraiment la connaître ? Tracy se retourna vers lui, il l'attendait debout contre le mur, les bras croisés, une lueur brillant étrangement au fond de ses iris. Qu'était-ce ? De la curiosité ? De la malice ? De l'amitié ? Ou plus ? Son ventre se noua sur cette simple pensée. Elle passa une main furtive sur son visage pour s'essuyer les yeux et s'avança vers le jeune homme en question. Après tout que risquait-elle ? Pas grand chose ; au pire, elle serait déçue une nouvelle fois, mais n'en avait-elle pas l'habitude maintenant ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Tracy, déclara-t-il »

La journée n'était pas si mauvaise finalement.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, au 12 Square Grimaurd, Eliane était dans la cuisine, habillée d'une robe bustier noire avec des collants opaques recouvrant ses jambes et un gilet sur ses épaules pour la conserver du froid. La jeune fille préparait activement le petit-déjeuner pour les habitants de la maison qui dormaient toujours. Elle fit griller quelques toasts, chauffer du café, cuire des œufs avec du bacon tout en mettant la table. Elle avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine. C'était un moyen de détente et puis c'était une façon de les remercier pour leur hospitalité ! Tout en surveillant la cuisson des toasts, elle pensa à cette nuit où Sirius l'avait rejointe.

Comment devait-elle se comporter avec _lui_ ? Comment réagirait-il après ses confessions d'hier ? Il semblait s'inquiéter pour _elle_. Tenait-il réellement à _elle_ ? C'était si étrange, elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on s'occupe d'_elle_, qu'on se fasse du souci pour _elle_. Sauf ses amis bien sûr, mais c'était différent ! On parlait de Sirius ici. _Celui_ qu'elle avait embrassé. _Celui_ à qui elle tenait suffisamment pour se laisser un tant soit peu faire. _Celui _avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité alors que c'était un homme ! Éprouvait-elle vraiment de l'amour pour lui ? Était-ce ça aimer ? Elle se souvenait que Joanne lui avait dit une fois que lorsqu'on était en présence d'une personne qu'on aimait, on se sentait bien, rassuré, qu'on avait sans cesse envie d'être avec _lui _ou elle, on avait l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage, envie d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le connaître, et lorsque cette personne était loin de nous, on se sentait terriblement vide.

Bizarrement, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait avec Sirius sauf qu'en ce moment, elle le fuyait. Seulement, elle ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment : les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, c'était son professeur ! D'ailleurs, une relation entre professeur et élève n'était-elle pas interdite ? Elle savait que dans le règlement de Poudlard, il prohibait totalement ce genre de situation ! Elle grimaça quelque peu en sachant qu'ils avaient déjà enfreint cette règle durant la soirée du bal, s'étant embrassés. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Que risquait-elle ? Que risquait Sirius ? Elle soupira profondément, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux libres. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Eliane prit la poêle et versa les œufs dans l'assiette, elle se retourna pour alors foncer dans une personne qui lui fit tomber le bien qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'assiette se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol, rependant son contenu.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla rapidement, ramassant les débris tout en murmurant :

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée, pardon, je… »

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule qui lui fit faire un sursaut tout en croisant les yeux ambre de Remus qui l'observait avec compassion.

« Ne sois pas désolée, c'est de ma faute. Ce n'est pas grave Eliane, c'est juste une assiette brisée, dit-il en sortant sa baguette en prononçant un _« Reparo »_ et un _« Recurvite ». _

Lupin posa son regard sur la table et avec un sourire, il déclara :

« C'est un beau déjeuner que tu viens de nous faire, merci à toi. »

Pour simple réponse, elle hocha la tête gênée des compliments de son professeur. Elle vit alors Remus s'installer à table tout en servant du café. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève qui était toujours debout, le regard baissé. Il fronça quelque peu des sourcils et demanda :

« Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? »

Cette question sembla la faire sortir de sa léthargie puis elle rejoignit Remus, s'installant en face de lui en attendant le réveil de Sirius et Nymphadora. Le silence était total dans la pièce, le sorcier ne cessait de l'observer ; elle ne prenait rien à manger comme ces derniers jours. N'avait-elle donc pas faim ? Comment faisait-elle pour tenir avec le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre ? Elle finirait par avoir un malaise si elle continuait sur cette voie ! Il prit alors une assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés qu'il glissa sous son nez et yeux interrogateurs.

« Il faut que tu manges Eliane, dit-il avec fermeté ne lui laissant pas le choix. »

Il la vit alors se saisir des couverts et entreprendre son repas tout en grimaçant à chaque bouchée qu'elle avalait. Il se faisait du souci pour Eliane ainsi que sa femme et Sirius. Ici, il pouvait la surveiller, la forcer à manger, mais une fois à Poudlard, que ferait-elle ? Il serait trop loin pour veiller sur _elle_. Si seulement elle avait bien voulu prévenir ses amis sur son état, il se sentirait plus rassuré et Padfoot aussi. Il tourna alors la tête en voyant Nymphadora enter avec son cousin.

« Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de cuisinier mon chéri, dit la jeune femme en se penchant vers son mari pour l'embrasser furtivement sous les yeux embarrassés d'Eliane.

- Je n'ai pas fait ce petit-déjeuner, c'est Eliane, répondit-il.

- Je me disais aussi, déclara Sirius en prenant place aux côtés de West. Déjà que tu ne sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes, alors des œufs…, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu peux rire ! En attendant, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui avais failli faire brûler la cuisine de Lily en essayant de produire un gâteau au chocolat ! répliqua Remus avec une moue moqueuse et les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Espèce de traître !

- Maraudeurs un jour…

- Maraudeurs toujours, compléta Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ah les hommes, soupira Nymphadora en lançant un clin d'œil à Eliane qui sourit brièvement devant tant de complicité. Sinon, que diriez-vous de faire un peu les boutiques cet après-midi? proposa-t-elle en prenant des toasts avec de la confiture de fraise.

- C'est une bonne idée, confirma son cousin, nous pourrions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Lupin en hochant la tête. Qu'en penses-tu Eliane ?

- Moi ? Oh, euh, oui, oui bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Parfait ! déclara Sirius en lançant un sourire éclatant vers sa bien-aimée qui rougit. »

Eliane ne vit pas le regard échangé entre Moony et Padfoot. Sa cousine avait eu une excellente idée en proposant cette sortie ! Il allait se retrouver seul avec _elle_. Une occasion pour se rapprocher d'_elle_. D'autant plus que cela lui changerait les idées noires qu'elle avait en tête. Sortir, voir du monde et faire les emplettes ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et la débrider un peu de son mutisme. Un fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tout en mangeant le petit-déjeuner d'Eliane, qui était succulent ! Il en profiterait aussi pour lui faire un cadeau de Noël. Oui, décidément cette promenade serait une bonne occasion pour être avec _elle_. Vivement cet après-midi…

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai été longue pour publier ce chapitre : près de trois semaines. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je bosse un peu cet été et comme je rentre tard le soir, je suis un peu crevée. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais, j'ai encore coupé au mauvais moment, je suis sadique hein ? Le prochain chapitre sera assez concentré de tomate sur Sirius/Eliane avec du Ambre/Laura à Poudlard aussi. Alors selon vous, est-ce que ce mystérieux Eric Carter va avec Tracy ? Va-t-il réussir à la faire changer ? Et John va-t-il réussir à conquérir Joanne ? Il s'y prend comme un pied avec elle lol. Et Ambre et Laura vont-elles se mettre ensemble ? Mouah mouah, tant de questions sans réponse, enfin pour l'instant ahahha…._

_La suite au prochain épisode !_

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail.**


	16. Déclaration ?

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 26 Ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 27

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse ^_^

**Hello All The People !**

Désolé du léger retard du chapitre, j'ai été un peu débordée -_-', je sais que vous allez sûrement me tuer avec la fin sadique...

Un nouveau rapprochement entre Sirius et Eliane et la réponse au prochain chapitre s'ils vont sortir ou pas ensemble...

En attendant, promenade au chemin du traverse, un peu d'Ambre et Laura...

**Je vous remercie pour tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes et favoris !**

**Je remercie aussi mes Reviewers :**

_Gaby - Plague05 - Lilique - Milou - Nini and Lilichoco _

_Comme toujours, j'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes par le biais du blog et les autres par le biais du système du site ^^_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Déclaration ?**

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit quatuor, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Eliane se préparaient pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'y aller à pied, habitant non loin du lieu principal. Les trois adultes attendaient patiemment la jeune fille, dans le hall d'entrée, qui s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils la virent descendre les marches de l'escalier, habillée de sa cape avec l'écusson de Serdaigle, de son écharpe et d'une paire de gants qui semblait un peu trop petite. Sirius ne cessait de l'observer de haut en bas. Pourquoi portait-elle l'habillement de Poudlard ? N'avait-elle pas de manteau ? Ne possédait-elle pas une autre écharpe ? Il remarqua alors que ses vêtements semblaient usés et trop petits pour elle, dont la cape un peu courte. Il n'y avait jamais fait spécialement attention et à dire vrai, il doutait fort qu'une personne y ait attaché de l'importance jusqu'à maintenant

Voyant que les sorciers ne cessaient de la regarder, Eliane rougit légèrement, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir porter autre chose pour une sortie en dehors de Poudlard. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais débordé d'argent ; elle économisait au maximum sur ses dépenses, attendant jusqu'au dernier moment pour acheter une nouvelle cape ou de nouveaux vêtements. Personne ne s'y était jamais attardé à part Spencer et sa compagnie, la traitant de _«clocharde »_ ou de _« mendiante »_. Peut-être que cela dérangeait ses professeurs de sortir avec une fille qui portait des vêtements quelque peu miteux ? Que pouvait-elle bien y faire? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si _son père_ avait refusé de subvenir à ses besoins peu de temps après son entrée à Poudlard ! Au seul souvenir de son père, elle frissonna et devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Et si elle venait à rencontrer son père dans la rue ? Que ferait-il ? Que ferait-elle ? Ses professeurs ne la laisseraient pas repartir ? Non, _Sirius_ lui avait promis. Décidément, cette sortie était une mauvaise idée, elle ferait mieux de rester ici. L'adolescente fut alors sortie de ses songes par la voix de Remus Lupin :

« Il serait préférable que tu portes autre chose Eliane. Tu n'es pas sensée être avec nous et plus tu te feras discrète, mieux ce sera. Surtout que les élèves de Poudlard ne doivent pas fréquenter les professeurs, ajouta-t-il calmement.

-Oh, réussit-elle à prononcer, la sortie était donc bel et bien fichue. Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre, murmura-t-elle la tête basse, devant l'air ébahi des sorciers.

-Tu n'as pas une veste ou un manteau pour cet hiver en dehors de ta cape ou une autre écharpe ? demanda Nymphadora.

-Non, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolée, je-je vais rester ici. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Elle entendit alors un soupir et des pas s'en aller vers une autre pièce. Elle était un véritable fardeau pour tout le monde. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte avec sa mère et sa sœur ? Non, non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Sa mère était morte pour _elle_ ! Elle devait vivre, aussi dur cela était-il ! Elle sursauta alors en attendant une voix l'appeler.

« Eliane ? »

La concernée releva la tête et vit Sirius muni d'une cape en velours noir avec une capuche à l'arrière. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres sous les yeux brillants de Black qui lui donna le vêtement, sachant qu'elle supportait peu les contacts ces derniers jours. Elle défit sa propre cape et enfila la nouvelle qui était beaucoup plus chaude et convenue pour l'hiver. Eliane s'emmitoufla dedans, appréciant la texture entre ses doigts aussi douce que de la soie. Elle sentit alors une main dérouler son écharpe bleu et argenté puis en mettre une autre à sa place, d'un beau blanc étincelant.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, entendit-elle dire, reconnaissant la voix de Remus. Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant. Tu as ta baguette sur toi Eliane ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe de confirmation puis suivit ses trois professeurs en dehors de la maison, sentant les flocons tomber sur elle et s'accrocher dans ses cheveux pour finalement fondre au contact de la chaleur. Les yeux rêveurs et pétillants d'une nouvelle lueur enfantine, oubliant ses soucis, elle se laissa aller à la magie et à la féerie de Noël sous les yeux rieurs et enjoués de Sirius et ses amis. Finalement, Nymphadora avait eu une excellente idée !

La neige craquait sous le poids de leurs pas, les vitrines illuminées et scintillantes de mille feux sous le regard d'Eliane qui semblait émerveillée par cette ambiance. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de sortir en grande ville durant les vacances de Noël, la plupart du temps restant à Poudlard ou chez elle, enfermée dans sa chambre. Sirius ne cessait de l'observer ; elle paraissait plus radieuse, retrouvant la jeune fille qu'il avait connue à Poudlard. Il était rassuré de voir encore cette facette chez Eliane, rassuré que son _monstre_ de père ne lui ait pas volé toute sa joie et son innocence. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre sa main dans la sienne et marcher à ses côtés dans ces rues de Londres. Cependant, il se retenait. Il doutait que ce geste soit accepté avec euphorie par l'adolescente et avec une grande considération par Remus. Il soupira légèrement, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Moony. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Sirius enviait son ami et sa cousine qui pouvait s'afficher sans l'once d'un problème. Il était heureux pour eux, tout semblait aller pour le mieux en ce moment. Cependant, Padfoot avait eu les confidences de son ami sur son inquiétude au sujet du bébé. Serait-il Lycan comme son père ? Telle était la question et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer face à cette interrogation même si Sirius avait essayé de le rassurer.

Néanmoins, Padfoot ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre ; il connaissait bien Remus pour savoir que celui-ci s'en voudrait à vie d'avoir donné sa malédiction à son enfant. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le bébé ait hérité des gênes de sa cousine. Il le saurait bien assez tôt puisque le couple avait été convoqué pour un contrôle de grossesse vers mi-janvier.

Le couple Lupin avançait lentement, main dans la main, à travers la rue menant au Chaudron Baveur tandis que Sirius marchait à l'arrière, mains dans les poches, ne lâchant pas des yeux Eliane qui semblait hypnotisée par quelque chose. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers le point que fixait West : des parents avec son enfant. Il déglutit passablement sachant à quoi elle devait penser : une famille unie et aimante envers son enfant. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour Eliane ? Rien. Elle aurait aimé connaître ces moments partagés avec ses parents quand elle était enfant. Peut-être en avait-elle vécu de similaire avec sa mère, mais aucun souvenir ne voulait ressurgir ! Seuls ceux de cette nuit orageuse tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Douleur, tristesse, peur. Voilà à quoi se résumaient son enfance et son adolescence avec sa famille. Pourtant, elle avait dû connaître des moments de bonheur avec sa mère ? Alors pourquoi sa mémoire faisait-elle des siennes, ne se rappelant que des mauvais souvenirs ? Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, la sortant de sa léthargie et de ses pensées. Eliane tourna la tête vers Sirius, lui offrant un maigre sourire.

« Viens, souffla-t-il en l'emmenant avec _lui_ pour rejoindre Remus et Tonks qui n'avaient pas fait attention à cette interruption. »

Eliane hocha la tête et le suivit, marchant à ses côtés. Elle se sentait gênée d'avoir été prise à cette flânerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, entrant dans le lieu bondé de monde, comme à son habitude. Le quatuor se fit un chemin vers la sortie, arrivant devant le fameux mur qui les séparait du Chemin de Traverse. Elle vit le professeur Lupin sortir sa baguette et la taper sur les briques. Peu à peu, le mur de brique s'ouvrit, dévoilant le lieu dans toute sa beauté. La neige recouvrait toute l'allée, les boutiques étaient finement décorées et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Eliane fut étonnée de voir peu de monde et comme pour répondre à sa question, Nymphadora dit :

« Les gens vont plus souvent à Pré-au-Lard pour les fêtes de Noël et puis certains sont partis en vacances et d'autres préfèrent rester chez eux par ce temps glacial. C'est relativement calme en après-midi.

-C'est encore mieux que durant l'été, déclara Eliane. C'est magique ! »

Elle entendit alors le rire de Remus et Sirius. West fit alors la moue devant l'air moqueur qu'ils abordaient, tout en disant :

« N'oublie pas Eliane que tu es dans un monde magique. Ta phrase est quelque peu enfantine et inappropriée, répliqua gentiment Sirius en riant. »

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue, oubliant à qui elle s'adressait. Elle mit alors ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Merlin, c'était ses professeurs. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux sous les airs hilares des Maraudeurs et de Tonks, vite rejoints par Eliane qui passa en même temps une main dans ses cheveux, quelque peu embarrassée. Elle croisa alors le regard gris acier de Sirius rempli de douceur et de quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça les amoureux, dit Tonks en voyant l'échange intense, mais mon cher mari et moi avons des emplettes à faire pour le futur bébé. On se rejoint dans quelques heures chez Florian ? proposa Nymphadora en faisant un clin d'œil à son cousin.

-D'accord, n'épuise pas trop ton mari en question. Et pas trop de rose en vêtement, n'oublie pas que ça pourrait être un garçon ! »

Sa cousine en question lui mit alors une tape à l'arrière du crâne, tandis que Remus répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour surveiller ses achats, on y va Nymphadora ? Un long après-midi nous attend… »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son mari et passa son bras en-dessous de celui de Remus, se collant à lui, tout en lui parlant à l'oreille, marchant tranquillement à ses côtés. Il formait un très beau couple, et original aux yeux d'Eliane. Le professeur Lupin semblait mal à l'aise d'être croché ainsi par Nymphadora qui souriait. La jeune Serdaigle repensa alors aux paroles de Tonks qui les avait décrits comme _« des amoureux »_ avec Sirius. Était-ce le cas ? Leur relation était si ambiguë. Comment la définir ? Qu'étaient-ils réellement ? Ils s'étaient embrassés, mais depuis, plus rien. Juste des regards échangés et des gestes réconfortants. Qu'éprouvait-il à son encontre ? Elle rougit légèrement en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait inscrits sur la vitre du train avant son départ. S'en souvenait-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une relation sérieuse ? N'était-elle qu'une passade ? Elle secoua alors la tête, se trouvant totalement stupide ! Elle avait l'impression de devenir comme ces adolescentes dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Qu'importe qu'il l'aimât ou pas, elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau sans se sentir révulsée. Eliane eut la chair de poule au souvenir de son père, la caressant, l'embrassant, prenant son innocence. Elle se dégoûtait tellement ! Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration se fit plus accrue, plus forte et elle eut mal à la gorge, mal à la poitrine. Cherchant de l'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, qu'un poids énorme reposait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. La jeune West sentit alors deux mains prendre son visage en coupe et deux yeux gris aciers se plonger dans les siens.

« Respire Eliane, calme-toi, détends-toi. Tout va bien, ne cessait de murmurer Sirius, tout en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules, la frictionnant gentiment. »

Doucement, sa respiration redevint normale, rassurant l'héritier des Black. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette crise d'angoisse ? À quoi avait-elle pensé ? Adossés contre une boutique à l'écart du monde, il lui demanda :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, honteuse de sa faiblesse. De mieux en mieux ; si elle venait à faire des crises d'angoisses juste en pensant à son père, elle n'était pas sortie de son calvaire ! Que devait penser Sirius ?

« Tu veux rentrer Eliane ? Je comprendrais, proposa le sorcier.

-Non, non, s'il te plait, ça va, vraiment, assura-t-elle. »

Elle sentit alors un grand vide en elle quand Sirius vint à enlever ses mains. C'était étrange ; elle aurait dû être gênée ou mal à l'aise par ce contact, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Au contraire, elle s'était sentie en sécurité comme la fois où il l'avait portée. Lui faisait-elle confiance à ce point-là ? Pourtant, il était un homme. Pourquoi ne se laissait-elle pas autant approcher par le professeur Lupin ? Lui aussi s'était montré attentionné et gentil à son égard ! Y avait-il plus que de la confiance ? Peut-être. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Bien sûr, c'était si évident : ce n'était pas de la confiance, c'était bien plus que ça ! C'était de l'amour tout simplement. Elle lui faisait confiance parce qu'elle l'aimait ! Seulement, cela suffirait-il ?

Eliane fit un sourire rassurant à Sirius qui l'entraîna vers la banque Gringotts pour y prendre des galions. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent côte à côte, marchant dans le plus profond des silences.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Eliane, curieuse. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse pour finalement s'arrêter devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, réputée pour les vêtements de qualité qu'elle confectionnait. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Que voulait-il faire ici ? S'acheter une cape ? Il ouvrit la porte dans un tintement de clochette et l'invita à entrer en premier. Eliane avança prudemment dans la boutique, regardant avec des yeux émerveillés les robes, les capes, les pantalons ou les hauts étalés et exposés à travers tout le magasin. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Une femme s'avança vers eux, grand sourire aux lèvres, une paire de lunettes sur son nez aquilin, coiffée d'un chignon un peu lâche et bien habillée. Sans aucun doute la patronne de la boutique…

«Mr. Black, quel plaisir de vous revoir ici ! s'exclama la sorcière d'un certain âge.

-Bonjour, Mme Guipure. Comment allez-vous ? Les affaires marchent bien ?

-Bien mieux depuis la fin de cette horrible guerre. Les gens reprennent lentement, mais sûrement leurs habitudes quotidiennes, ça fait plaisir à voir, répondit-elle en remontant légèrement ses lunettes, les yeux pétillants. Oh, mais que vois-je ? dit-elle en tournant son regard vers Eliane. Cette jeune femme vous accompagne ?

-Oui, répondit fièrement Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle tout en déposant une main dans son dos.

-Décidément, vous avez toujours aussi bon goût, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir sur place la concernée. Vous venez pour vous ou…

-Non, cette fois-ci, je viens pour cette jeune femme en question, confia le Maraudeur. »

Eliane releva aussitôt la tête. Qu'avait-il dit ? Ils étaient venus ici pour _elle_ ? Il ne comptait quand même pas lui acheter des vêtements ?

« Oh ? fit la sorcière en les regardant alternativement. Toutes mes félicitations ! déclara-t-elle heureuse. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-C'est à dire que, euh, marmonna Eliane, rougissante de la tête au pied.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, révéla Sirius avec un sourire à l'attention d'Eliane.

-Formidable !! Vous faites un très beau couple ! prononça Mme Guipure, enjouée. Que vous faut-il ? Une robe de mariée ? demanda-t-elle en riant joyeusement.

-Non, rigola Sirius, mais qui sait ? Peut-être un jour, répliqua-t-il, surprenant Eliane dont le cœur manqua un battement. »

Elle s'imagina alors en robe de mariée, accompagnée de Sirius. Merlin, elle délirait complètement ! Cependant, c'était un très beau rêve. Était-il sérieux en parlant de mariage avec la sorcière ou encore de se mettre ensemble ? Voulait-il vraiment d'elle ? Une douce chaleur se diffusa en elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait plus légère. Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par la voix de la sorcière, qui l'emmena rapidement vers le fond de la boutique, suivie de près par Sirius pour faire des essayages. Elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'avait demandé son compagnon à la gérante ! Eliane fut poussée dans une cabine d'essayage, tandis que Selena Guipure referma le rideau sur la jeune fille qui eut tout juste le temps de voir Black s'installer dans un fauteuil.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, Ambre marchait seule dans les couloirs du château, la tête basse, le sac sur son épaule. Elle revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait travaillé sur ses devoirs pour la rentrée qui se ferait dans quelques jours. Elle avait espéré voir la jeune Floyd qui y venait souvent, mais personne. Rien. À croire que la Gryffondor faisait tout pour l'éviter ! Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Pourquoi ? Elles s'étaient embrassées, elles avaient dansé ensemble. Avait-_elle_ honte ? Regrettait-_elle_ ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait des illusions ? Laura ne devait rien éprouver pour _elle_. Sinon, elle ne réagirait pas ainsi en sa présence. Elle avait dû la dégoûter. Ambre se mordit violemment les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son être, c'était terriblement idiot ! Elle la connaissait à peine et pourtant elle s'était attachée à Laura de façon surréaliste ! Elle aurait aimé qu'Eliane soit là, avec _elle _; elle aurait trouvé les mots adéquats et savoir quoi faire comme d'habitude. Eliane, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Ambre avait ce sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Eliane, son amie, lui manquait : ses sourires, son rire, son amitié. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien…

La jeune Corvalis soupira profondément, s'adossant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observant le parc recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir parler à Laura, s'expliquer avec elle. Ambre soupira une énième fois provoquant un nuage de buée sur la fenêtre lui cachant la vue du parc. Les épaules et le moral au plus bas, elle se retourna et reprit sa route vers sa salle commune, espérant y trouver sa meilleure amie Joanne.

Alors qu'elle tourna sur la droite, ses yeux furent attirés par une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille! C'était elle, Laura ! Se réveillant de sa léthargie, Ambre accéléra le pas, se mettant à courir après l'élue de son cœur.

« Laura ! cria la Serdaigle, attirant ainsi l'attention de la concernée qui stoppa dans sa marche. »

La dénommée Laura était complètement interdite, voire pétrifiée. Elle avait reconnu sa voix, c'était Corvalis ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau la fuir. Pas cette fois en tout cas, elle était coincée. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule qui la fit retourner. Le cœur de Floyd manqua un battement tandis que sa bouche se fit sèche en voyant le visage de la Serdaigle. Elle était vraiment jolie, pas canon ou superficielle comme toutes ces filles. Non, jolie, tout simplement. Elle aimait beaucoup la couleur de ses yeux. Mais que racontait-elle ? Elle divaguait de nouveau ! C'était une fille, une fille et pas un homme ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi étrange en sa présence ? Pourquoi pensait-elle autant à Ambre ? Tout cela la dépassait ! Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille avant ! Elle n'avait jamais posé le moindre regard sur le corps d'une femme ou sur ses formes ! Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne connaissait rien de Corvalis, strictement rien ! Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, elle avait dansé avec _elle_ au bal, se sentant bien en sa présence, rassurée, protégée. Sa voix la sortit alors de ses songes et multiples questions sans réponse.

« Laura ? Parle-moi, pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-Je ne te fuis pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe et froid, c'est juste ta présence qui m'indispose ! claqua-t-elle sèchement en voyant le visage d'Ambre se décomposer. »

Elle était horrible. Oui, elle agissait de façon puérile, mais tout cela lui faisait peur, c'était nouveau pour _elle_. De toute manière, elle finirait par se lasser comme tous les autres avant. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir inutilement. Elle ne voulait pas lui accorder sa confiance pour finalement être déçue et voir son visage d'ange être dégoûté par les marques sur ses bras ou sur son corps. Eliane avait peut-être accepté avec une facilité déconcertante, mais pour Ambre… Non, elle ne pourrait pas, elle avait trop peur, peur de ses sentiments qui allaient la trahir un jour ou l'autre. Il lui fallait prendre de la distance !

« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ? Est-ce que je te dégoûte à ce point ? Tu regrettes le baiser qu'on échangé ? Tu-tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda Ambre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité ?

-Oui, répondit fermement la jeune fille.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Je regrette d'avoir pu embrasser _une fille. _Ne m'approche plus, ta présence m'horripile ! déclara Laura avec un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Sur ce, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Seulement, c'était sans compter la détermination d'Ambre qui ne croyait pas un seul mot de la jeune Floyd. C'est alors que Laura sentit une main la retenir par le poignet puis la retourner face à _elle. _Pas un mot n'était dit. Yeux dans les yeux, Laura était figée sur place par l'intensité du regard de Corvalis. La Serdaigle glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches et la colla contre le mur derrière eux. Elle souffla alors dans le creux de son oreille :

« Il faut que tu sois plus convaincante que ça _Laura. _Étrange que je ne te sente pas frissonner de dégoût par cette proximité. À moins que tout cela ne soit que mensonge. Oseras-tu me le dire droit dans les yeux que tout ce que tu viens de m'avouer était vrai ? »

Ambre ne cessait de regarder la jeune fille et si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle l'aurait embrassée sur place tellement elle la trouvait belle et à son goût, avec un caractère comme elle les aimait. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage tandis que son regard était dans le vide. À quoi pensait-elle ? La Serdaigle se rapprocha de _Laura_ pour littéralement se coller à elle en quête d'une réponse.

« Dis-moi la vérité pourquoi me fuis-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

Il paraît si simple pour toi d'être avec moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Floyd avec sincérité. Tout est nouveau pour moi et cela me fait peur. Écoute, laisse-moi du temps. On se connaît à peine et-et je ne suis pas habituée qu'on me colle autant ! Dans tous les sens du terme, crut bon d'ajouter Laura en posant son regard sur les mains d'Ambre. »

Corvalis haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement devant cette franchise quelque peu acidulée, tout en retirant ses mains.

« Alors, tu acceptes quand même que je vienne te parler ou qu'on essaye d'apprendre à se connaître ? Tu me laisses une chance ? »

Pour seule réponse, Laura hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement, quelque peu gênée par la situation. Elle ne savait pas où ça allait la mener. Avait-elle fait le bon choix de lui faire confiance ? Après tout, Corvalis était une amie d'Eliane. Floyd rencontra les iris de sa camarade et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Et peut-être même que cette nouvelle relation plus qu'ambiguë l'aiderait à avancer vers l'avenir.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Mme Guipure continuait de chercher des vêtements pour sa jeune cliente. Elle prit plusieurs vêtements et revint vers la cabine d'essayage pour les donner à Eliane. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'essayer, West défit ses propres vêtements, évitant de regarder le miroir pour voir son corps dénudé. Elle enfila un pantalon noir évasé au bas et une chemise blanche à manche longue beaucoup trop classe à son goût. Ce n'était pas possible, Sirius n'allait pas lui payer des vêtements de cette qualité ? Il était fou ! Elle chercha des yeux l'étiquette avec le prix, mais ne trouva rien. Il avait tout combiné ; elle ne saurait en rien combien il allait payer ! Eliane entendit alors le rideau se tirer et vit Sirius en face d'elle avec Mme Guipure qui semblaient en admiration.

« Magnifique ! Ces vêtements vous vont à ravir, vous êtes l'élégance même. Simple, mais raffinée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Que c'est tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais, répondit-il en l'observant intensément. Sublime, souffla-t-il.

-Miss ?

-West, Eliane West, dit-elle.

-Miss West, nous allons vous donner une garde-robe digne de ce nom, comme me l'a demandé . Rentrez dans la cabine, j'apporte le reste, déclara Mme Guipure en retournant vers le fond de sa boutique. »

Sirius et Eliane se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces vêtements. Eliane avait l'impression de se voir différemment. Plus jolie peut-être ? Les vêtements moulaient ses formes à la perfection, mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Elle ne pourrait jamais porter de tels habits, trop beaux, trop chers, elle pourrait les abîmer à tout moment. Elle ne méritait pas ce cadeau !

« Eliane ? appela Sirius. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu es fou de m'offrir des vêtements de cette valeur ! déclara-t-elle quelque peu en colère et blessée dans son orgueil de se faire payer une nouvelle garde-robe.

-L'argent n'a aucune importance Eliane. Le ministère m'en a donné assez pour vivre pendant au moins un siècle, si ce n'est pas plus, sans travailler, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Justement, c'est ton argent ! Ne le gaspille pas pour moi, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu n'en vaux pas la peine ? compléta Sirius en se levant, face à elle. Comprends-moi bien Eliane. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à Mme Guipure n'était pas des paroles en l'air, dit-il en appuyant sur ses mots. Peut-être est-il encore trop tôt pour t'imaginer sortir avec moi à cause de l'expérience que tu as vécue. Cependant, sache que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. Tu ne sembles pas le comprendre, mais je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie. Quand je t'ai vue cette nuit-là, allongée sur le sol, j'ai tellement voulu _le_ tuer, siffla Sirius ses yeux virant au noir pour s'adoucir à nouveau. Eliane, accepte ce présent de ma part. Ça me tient à cœur. Une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas avoir d'aussi vieux vêtements. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas acheté de nouveaux habits ? Ce sont tes parents qui auraient dû te les payer, subvenir à tes besoins, mais tu t'es toujours débrouillée seule. Il est temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi, accepte cette idée. Je veux tout partager avec toi, aussi bien mon argent que mon… »

Il fut alors interrompu par l'arrivée de Selena, totalement coupé dans son élan. Il soupira légèrement, il aurait le temps de lui dire un autre jour. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, elle semblait totalement perturbée par ses paroles. Merlin qu'il avait dû se faire fureur pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il avait tellement envie de goûter une nouvelle fois à la saveur de ses lèvres. Avait-_elle_ compris qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ? Il voulait partager sa vie avec _elle_. Il n'avait qu_'elle_ en tête encore et encore, _elle_ l'obsédait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il ne savait pas. Aimer une élève ! Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait ri au nez de la personne. Ils avaient près de vingt ans d'écart. Était-ce sain ? Que penseraient les gens ? Peu importe l'opinion des gens, il s'en moquait éperdument ! Il l'aimait, c'était ça le plus important. Il vit Eliane rentrer dans la cabine avec de nouveaux vêtements à essayer.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire aux paroles que lui avait dites Sirius. Elle était complètement chamboulée de l'intérieur. Il lui avait fait littéralement une déclaration ! Il voulait sortir avec elle ? Elle devait rêver, cela ne pouvait en être autrement ! Devait-elle lui donner une réponse ? Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Oui ou non ? Elle en avait tellement envie, mais tellement peur à la fois. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant s'aimaient, enfin elle le croyait en tout cas. Est-ce cela qu'on appelait le coup de foudre ? Tout enfilant sa robe, quelque peu déconnectée de la réalité environnante, étant dans ses propres pensées, elle sortit de la cabine pour se montrer. Ainsi se déroula une partie de l'après-midi qui se finit par plusieurs achats de vêtements dont la somme resta inconnue à la jeune fille, à son plus grand mécontentement. Sirius sortit de la boutique avec _elle_, portant quelques paquets. Le silence était total entre eux, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Alors qu'elle allait parler à Sirius, elle fut coupée dans sa progression par l'arrivée du couple Lupin, débordant de bonheur et de joie face à l'espièglerie de sa femme qui l'avait emmené dans toutes sortes de magasins, l'assommant de fatigue et de sacs plus gros les uns que les autres. Décidément, ce n'était pas de tout repos la naissance d'un futur enfant. Eliane jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sirius qui rigolait avec ses amis ; il était encore plus beau quand il souriait. Elle savait qu'une conversation sérieuse l'attendait avec _lui_ en rentrant au Square, une conversation qui serait sûrement capitale pour les jours ou semaines à venir. Une conversation qui déciderait si oui ou non, une relation serait possible entre eux…

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Quoi ? P__ourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air ? Eh oui, je sais je suis sadique, je coupe de nouveau au bon moment. Que voulez vous ? Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop comme on dit ! Sinon, désolée pour l'énorme retard, mais bon j'ai une petite vie à côté et j'essaie d'en profiter en plus d'écrire mon livre et d'avancer dans mon autre fic, See Me In Shadow, que je viens tout juste de commencer. Toujours est-il que voilà ce chapitre tant attendu. Il vous a plu ? Que d'espoir dans ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Sirius et Eliane ensemble ou pas au prochain chapitre ? Si oui, comment se déroulera leur relation ? Ambre et Laura qui avance doucement, mais sûrement. Prochain chapitre, discussion Sirius-Eliane, retour à Poudlard et qui dit retour à Poudlard, dit face à face Eliane avec ses amis. Quelles seront sa réaction et la leur ? Telle est la question qui sera au prochain chapitre. _

_Bisous __Élise. Merci de vos commentaires et soutien !_

**Reviews Please ?**


	17. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre En Ecriture :** 27

**Chapitre Ecris :** 1 à 26

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curses !

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent ? xd

Je m'inquiète un peu, il y a eu une **baisse de visites** au dernier chapitre, est-ce que ma fic** perd de son intêret** ?

Sinon, voici la suite, et vous allez être content, Sirius se déclare enfin à Eliane et vis versa, je crois que certains n'y croyaient plus.

**Ce qui veut dire, très prochainement : Lemon ^^**

Les choses sérieuses vont commencer à partir de ce chapitre et un nouveau tournant vous attend pour cette histoire !

**Plus de romance, d'action, de coups bas et des renversements de situations...**

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et encouragement !

**Merci à :**

_Manelor - Lilique - Nini - Lilichoco - Milou - Eronoel - Moon Plume and Livia_

J'ai répondu aux anonymes par le biais de mon blog en homepage sur mon profil et les autres par le système du site.

**Je remercie mes nouveaux commentateurs ! Merci de me lire et de m'encourager !**

Bonne lecture !

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Petit Coup de Pub :** J'ai écris une nouvelle fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs : **Le Chemin vers la Décadence**. Une fanfiction qui raconte toute leur scolarité et vie ! Je me suis lancée un défi celui de **brisée toutes les caricatures** des Maraudeurs. Peter plus en avant et moins niais, Sirius moins dragueur qui priviligie l'amitié avant tout, James qui ne tombe pas en émoi devant Lily dès le premier regard et Remus torturé, posé ect...**Une version des Maraudeurs plus Soft** ! **Avec un OC bien évidemment :** Fauve Grey.

**Le premier chapitre est en ligne ! Les Quatre premiers chapitres sont déjà écris !**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire et laisser vos impressions si vous êtes intéressés.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Retour à Poudlard**

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis le retour du quatuor, au Square, chez Sirius. Eliane n'avait pas réussi à entamer une conversation avec son professeur de métamorphose. Elle ne savait pas comment engager le dialogue et surtout, quoi lui dire. La jeune fille n'avait cessé d'être dans ses pensées durant le reste de la journée, repensant aux paroles de Sirius qui l'avaient totalement perturbée, et c'était peu dire. Était-il sérieux avec elle ? Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait confié ? Cela lui semblait si inimaginable. Sirius était plus âgé qu'_elle_ et Eliane n'avait aucune expérience en relation amoureuse. Pourquoi _elle_ et pas une autre ? Est-ce que leur couple aurait une seule chance de tenir ? Un jour, il finirait par se lasser d'elle et pourtant, elle voulait y croire ! Croire en cette chance, en cet amour. Seulement aurait-il la patience de l'attendre ? Accepterait-il de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête pour se donner complètement à _lui_ ? Eliane ferma douloureusement les yeux devant les souvenirs qui la submergèrent alors à nouveau.

Elle serra fortement les poings, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, se mordant légèrement les lèvres. Que son père soit maudit ! Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner ! Jamais ! Elle réussirait à vivre avec son passé, aussi dur soit-il ! Eliane soupira profondément, espérant pouvoir tenir cette promesse envers elle-même. Elle savait que le retour à Poudlard ne serait pas fort simple ; ses amis allaient lui poser des questions. Comment allait-elle supporter les contacts familiers alors que cela la répugnait ? Il y avait en plus les cauchemars ; elle allait devoir déposer un sortilège de silence autour de son lit pour ne pas alerter Ambre ou Joanne. Il y avait aussi le Quidditch : l'hiver tirait bientôt à sa fin, la saison reprendrait de plus belle. Puis les Aspics en fin d'année… Qu'allait-elle faire en sortant de Poudlard ? Elle n'avait aucune idée en tête. Trop de questions sans réponse. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe ces derniers temps, cherchant désespérément la sortie, mais les obstacles se faisaient plus hauts et difficiles à franchir…

La Serdaigle soupira une énième fois tout en se levant de sa chaise pour aller dans sa chambre et être au calme. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la direction de l'escalier pour monter à l'étage, elle entendit une voix l'appeler :

« Eliane ? »

La concernée se retourna lentement, son cœur manquant un battement : c'était la voix de Sirius, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle déglutit passablement, sentant ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge se faire sèche. Il était là, accoudé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'attendant patiemment, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Se rendait-il compte du charme et du charisme qu'il dégageait par cette simple et unique pose ? Elle en doutait fortement.

« Tu viens me rejoindre au salon ? proposa-t-il. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper plus longtemps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le suivit vers le salon. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa dans le canapé non loin du feu de cheminée tandis qu'elle le vit prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. La tête baissée, elle n'osait pas relever le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux insondables.

« Eliane, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, murmura-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. »

Se détendre, plus facile à dire qu'à faire : elle était seule avec lui tout en sachant que la conversation qu'ils allaient entamer serait sans aucun doute déterminante pour la suite des jours à venir. Elle sentit alors le canapé former un creux sur sa gauche. Eliane tourna la tête et le vit à côté d'elle, l'observant avec une grande attention.

« Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il, anxieux de sa réponse.

-Pas réellement, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Au fond de moi, j'ai confiance en toi sans trop comprendre, mais je crains de ce qu'il va suivre dans cette conversation. »

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension tout en penchant la tête en arrière et dit :

« Tu te souviens du bal de Noël ?

-Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, souffla-t-elle avec nostalgie.

-J'étais tellement content de t'y voir, dans cette robe qui t'allait à merveille, et de pouvoir danser avec toi. Puis, nous nous sommes embrassés…

-Mais je t'ai repoussé avec énergie. Je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié les contacts physiques et familiers, je suis désolée, confia Eliane en détournant la tête.

-Peu importe comment il a pu se finir, ce baiser restera éternellement dans ma mémoire, avoua-t-il avec honnêteté.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis jeune, sans expérience. Tu pourrais avoir mille fois mieux, s'exclama-t-elle furibonde. Une femme qui peut répondre à tes désirs et t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

-Tu ne n'aimes pas ? interrogea Sirius en relevant la tête. Pourtant…

-Ce n'est pas la question, le coupa-t-elle avec assurance, je n'ai rien à t'apporter.

-C'est ce que tu crois, toi ! répliqua-t-il. Tu as beaucoup à m'apporter Eliane. Je ne saurais quoi répondre à ta question. C'est toi que j'ai choisie : ta spontanéité, ta joie de vivre, ton intelligence, ta gentillesse, ta maturité ou encore ta timidité, ton inexpérience comme tu dis. Tout cela fait de toi la femme que j'aime, révéla-t-il avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Je te mentirais en disant que je t'ai aimée au premier regard. J'ai appris à te connaître à travers nos différentes rencontres puis, progressivement, je me suis attaché à toi sans m'en rendre compte. Je me suis mis à t'observer plus souvent, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je détestais ces filles qui pouvaient te faire du mal, mais à chaque fois tu relevais la tête et tu les affrontais. Je t'admirais et je t'admire encore. Je ne rigolais pas avec Mme Guipure cet après-midi.

-Tu es mon professeur Sirius ! Je suis une élève ! Imagine ce que tu risques si nous sommes pris ? s'écria-t-elle en le regardant intensément.

-J'ai vu bien pire que ça Eliane, répondit-il avec gravité, ses yeux se voilant face aux souvenirs.

-Je ne suis qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir… de pouvoir… tu ne comprends pas Sirius…Tu es un homme qui a des désirs, comme tout le monde, mais… »

Eliane stoppa nette dans sa phrase, détournant les yeux pour se lever du canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, ça restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'elle était touchée par les paroles de Sirius, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Elle l'aimait, énormément, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devrait rien attendre d'elle sexuellement parlant ? Elle ne méritait pas son amour ! Elle était si sale et _lui_…

« Tu…tu mérites mieux que moi Sirius.

-Eliane, souffla-t-il avec lassitude, tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ? Je veux tout partager avec toi, mon argent et mon amour ! Je veux partager ta vie. Tu ne n'aimes pas ? Tu me trouves trop vieux pour toi peut-être ou…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant face à lui, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-Alors pourquoi me repousses-tu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je suis complètement figée au moindre contact physique. Qu'espères-tu de moi ? Le moindre baiser me répugnera. Quant au sexe, n'en parlons même pas ! Je suis une femme Sirius, j'ai ma dignité, et je préfère encore rester seule que d'être impotente et ne pouvoir te donner ce que toute femme peut faire ! répliqua-t-elle avec engouement et colère.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra…

-Le temps, murmura-t-elle, mais combien de temps ? Un mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Cinq ans ? Tu finiras par aller voir ailleurs Sirius, ce que je comprendrai, mais sincèrement, je préfère m'épargner cette scène. »

Sirius ne savait que dire devant ses propos. Peut-être avait-elle raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir penser que son amour pour elle serait plus fort. Qu'était-il plus important ? Être avec une personne pour le sexe ou avec une femme qu'on aime ? Il avait couché avec bon nombre de femmes étant jeune et jamais cela ne l'avait rendu aussi vivant et heureux que maintenant.

« Je t'attendrai, répéta-t-il en captant le regard d'Eliane, pour finalement se lever et la rejoindre. Peu importe le temps, je serai là pour toujours, ajouta-t-il. Crois en moi Eliane. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en glissant un doigt sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Sortir ensemble ne veut pas dire passer aux choses les plus sérieuses et directement. On pourrait apprendre à se connaître mutuellement, en y allant doucement… »

Eliane ne cessait de regarder Sirius droit dans les yeux ; il semblait sincère. Il est vrai qu'ils pouvaient y aller doucement et ne pas précipiter les choses. Que devait-elle répondre ? Oui ou non ? Elle était perdue : elle voulait tellement être avec _lui,_ mais la peur lui nouait le ventre. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Elle s'était promis de ne pas laisser le passé empiéter sur le futur. Et ce futur, elle le passerait avec Sirius. Elle l'aimait, elle devait lui faire confiance, croire en _lui_. N'était-il pas devenu sa raison de vivre ? Il l'avait beaucoup aidée ces derniers jours en étant patient avec _elle_. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe qu'il soit son professeur, elle l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

« D'accord, murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sirius, tout en répétant :

« D'accord ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, n'osant y croire.

-Oui, assura-t-elle en penchant la tête. Oui, réitéra-t-elle. »

Il ne voulait pas croire en ce bonheur qui lui était promis ! Elle avait dit oui ? Véritablement oui ? Il pourrait passer tout son temps libre avec elle ? Passer un bout de sa vie avec _elle_ ? Et rien qu'_elle_ ? Tout les séparait, mais au fond il savait aussi que tout les rapprochait. Il ferait tout pour l'aider à passer au travers de cette épreuve et à remonter la pente !

Il baissa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui semblait gênée par ce silence. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus en elle, son naturel. Il la regarda amoureusement et avec affection, glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébène pour en enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt :

« Je te promets Eliane que plus personne ne te fera du mal ! Plus personne, même ton père. Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver dans les jours ou mois à venir, je ferai de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres au niveau de sa tempe pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Il glissa sa main dans les creux de ses reins pour la coller contre lui dans une étreinte emplie de tendresse. Il la sentit se crisper un peu, pour finalement se laisser aller. Il se fit alors la promesse qu'il lui ferait découvrir progressivement que le contact physique ne pouvait pas être constitué que de violence et d'agressivité. Il en profita pour humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, content de pouvoir enfin être avec _elle_. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant précis et il ferait tout pour la garder avec _lui_. Tout, tout pour _elle_. Une étincelle s'illumina dans les yeux de Sirius, une étincelle qui brillerait pour le restant de ses jours.

Eliane passa ses mains autour du cou de Sirius, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité qu'à cet instant et au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle pouvait compter sur _lui. _Il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'ils s'aimaient…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

À l'étage, Tonks était en train de ranger les futures affaires du bébé dans une commode tandis que Remus était allongé sur le lit, observant le plafond quelque peu pensif. Le rendez-vous avec le gynécomage était pour bientôt ; il angoissait face à cette visite qui serait sans aucun doute déterminante pour eux et le bébé. Il espérait que celui-ci ne serait pas un Lycan, qu'il serait épargné. Remus ne pourrait jamais regarder son propre enfant dans les yeux en sachant pertinemment que c'était à cause de lui qu'il souffrirait pour tout le restant de sa vie. Certes, il y avait la potion _Tue-loup_ qui avait été améliorée depuis quelques mois, mais qui n'effaçait pas pour autant le rejet des sorciers ou de la société tout entière. Il priait Merlin pour que les gênes de Nymphadora aient pris sur leur futur enfant. C'était tout ce qui comptait, il serait ensuite le plus heureux des hommes. Il soupira profondément tout en fermant les yeux quelques instants. La fatigue des derniers jours commençait à l'envahir et la pleine lune approchait encore une fois à grands pas. Maudite soit cette lune ! Il sentit alors sa femme s'installer à ses côtés et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, tout en lui soufflant :

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux Remus ? »

À cette question, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait soucieuse et inquiète. Lui en vouloir ? Bien sûr qu'il lui en avait voulu d'avoir fait cette bêtise, qu'il pouvait néanmoins amplement comprendre avec le recul. Cependant, comment lui en vouloir de souhaiter d'être une mère ? Toute femme avait ce désir et il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa compagne et répondit sincèrement :

« Je ne t'en veux pas Dora, nous sommes deux à avoir créé cet enfant. Je suis heureux qu'il soit parmi nous aujourd'hui.

-Mais cela te crée beaucoup de soucis, je le sais. Je te connais Remus. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait passer mon désir d'être mère sans réellement penser aux conséquences, confia Nymphadora en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son mari.

-Je ne te cacherai pas mon inquiétude que le bébé devienne comme moi, mais il est là avec nous ; je ne peux pas le rejeter maintenant, je suis son père. Nous sommes ses parents, nous grandirons avec lui et plus tard nous nous inquièterons pour sa future entrée à Poudlard et ses examens, ou encore des bêtises qu'il ou elle aura pu faire. Je ne t'en veux pas Nymphadora, je ne t'en veux plus. Ce bébé nous l'avons fait ensemble, nous assumerons les difficultés à deux qu'il soit Lycan ou pas… »

-Ce sera un garçon, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, rassurée par les paroles de son mari.

-Un garçon, répéta Remus en rigolant légèrement, et si c'était une fille ?

-Si c'est un garçon, nous pourrions l'appeler Teddy en l'hommage de mon père mort durant la Seconde Guerre, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne idée. Teddy Lupin, ça sonne bien. Et si c'est une fille, nous l'appellerons Séléna…

-Comme ta mère, souffla Nymphadora. Séléna Lupin, répéta-t-elle avec un doux sourire rêveur. Remus ?

-Hum, fit-il quelque peu somnolent en pensant à l'avenir.

-Tu crois que Sirius est en train de parler avec la jeune Eliane ? C'est la première fois depuis sa sortie d'Askaban que je le vois aussi vivant, avoua Tonks en traçant des arabesques imaginaires sur la peau de Remus.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Il est bien possible qu'il lui ait parlé et qu'ils sortent ensemble. Apparemment, West semble éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

-Décidément, Sirius ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'aller contre le règlement et de narguer le danger, murmura-t-elle. Cependant, je crois qu'il a choisi la bonne personne. Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle a du répondant et très gentille. Elle est souvent morose en ce moment…

-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, je trouve qu'elle affronte bien la situation face à ce qu'elle a vécu, mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, mais…

-Le retour pour Poudlard est dans quelques jours, compléta la jeune femme. Ici, on peut la surveiller, mais là-bas…

-Je fais confiance à Sirius. Il saura être là pour elle et puis nous serons là pour l'assister.

-Hum, émit la Métamorphomage. »

Nymphadora se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder amoureusement Remus. Il avait les yeux clos, quelques mèches argentées balayant son front. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Elle glissa tendrement un doigt sur sa joue balafrée, traçant les contours de son visage. Elle l'aimait tellement, à en mourir. Elle ne regrettait rien avec lui. Peu importe l'âge qui pouvait les séparer, l'amour était plus fort que tout. La jeune femme était joyeuse à ses côtés et même si ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être la mère de son enfant, heureuse d'être sa femme. Et pourtant, entre la guerre qui faisait rage, Remus qui se faisait têtu et sa mère qui n'approuvait pas totalement leur relation, elle aurait pu abandonner à maintes reprises, mais elle avait tenu bon. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé s'était finalement réalisé. Sa relation avec Remus, son mariage et bientôt la naissance de leur premier enfant. Elle se souviendrait éternellement du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, la même nuit où Dumbledore fut assassiné, juste après la scène de l'infirmerie où elle avait clamé haut et fort ses quatre vérités à Remus. Il l'avait longuement repoussée, pour finalement céder. C'était en quelque sorte grâce à Sirius qu'ils s'étaient connus. Il avait voulu à tout prix la présenter à Remus et dès le premier regard, ce fut le coup de foudre. Ses yeux de couleur miel, virant sur doré à la lumière du soleil, son regard mélancolique, ses cheveux mi-châtains mi-grisonnants, sa maturité… Il dégageait un charme qui lui était propre et qui l'avait de suite fascinée.

Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage face à tous ses souvenirs. S'apercevant que son mari s'était endormi, elle se leva doucement pour le laisser se reposer puis sortit de la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et se prendre un thé. Quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie de voir Sirius, la jeune West enlacée contre lui. Elle entra dans la pièce, un sourire narquois sur le visage, et dit :

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici ! »

Eliane se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Sirius, quelque peu gênée d'être prise sur le fait. Elle resta cependant non loin de son nouveau compagnon, répondant au sourire de Nymphadora qui s'avança dans la pièce.

« Et toi chère cousine, toujours là au mauvais moment, déclara Sirius en retournant vers elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de malice.

-Que veux-tu ? Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces mon cher cousin, répliqua Tonks. Je savais bien que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, avoua-t-elle avec fierté.

-Ah oui ? Qui te l'a dit ? Ton petit doigt ? demanda Sirius légèrement moqueur. Ou pire, Sybille l'a vu dans sa boule de cristal. Je vois, dit-il à l'attention d'Eliane en prenant un ton mystique et mélodramatique sous ses rires, je vois le Sinistros. Oh malheur, ma chère enfant ! Vous allez vous faire mordre par celui-ci juste avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et… Aie ! cria-t-il en sentant la main de sa cousine s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne. On n'a pas idée de frapper les gens comme ça ! Surtout moi ! Espèce de sadique, n'as-tu donc pas de pitié pour ton cousin ?

-Jamais ! répondit-elle. Surtout quand le cousin en question raconte des inepties et se moque de moi !

-Je n'oserais jamais voyons, prononça-t-il en souriant.

-Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, répliqua Tonks.

-Je doute que la reine d'Angleterre soit aussi punk et maladroite, souffla Sirius dans l'oreille d'Eliane qui se retint de rire.

-Sache que c'est mon intuition féminine qui me l'a dit. Dommage que je n'aie pas parié, j'aurais gagné !

-Pour une fois, murmura Sirius en levant les yeux l'air de rien.

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Mais justement, je n'attends que ça. J'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds et te taquiner, c'est tellement amusant, confia-t-il tout en riant de la réaction de sa cousine.

-Eliane, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le dresser ! Il y a du travail à faire ! déclara Tonks.

-Hey !!! s'insurgea celui-ci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Nymphadora. Je le maintiendrai bien en laisse comme un bon toutou fidèle et obéissant à sa maîtresse, déclara Eliane sans l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui fit peur à Sirius. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule de Sirius, vite rejointes par celui-ci. Tonks félicita le nouveau couple, au plus grand bonheur d'Eliane qui se sentait plus à l'aise ! Elle avait eu peur de la réaction de sa professeure ; Sirius était tout de même son cousin, elle aurait pu ne pas être d'accord. Elle espérait que M. Lupin soit tout aussi joyeux face à cette nouvelle.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire : elle venait de se mettre en couple avec Sirius Black, ancien détenu et Maraudeur, son propre professeur. Devrait-elle le dire à ses amis ? Approuveraient-ils cette relation ? Comment allait-elle leur avouer ? Les prochains mois promettaient d'être riches en événements. Une nouvelle année allait débuter, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait le destin, mais elle ferait tout pour garder ce bonheur aux creux de ses mains. Eliane regarda furtivement Sirius. Il semblait si heureux, elle avait l'impression de le voir rajeunir. Il était encore plus beau et séduisant. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix et peu importe les hauts et les bas qu'ils devront traverser ensemble. Elle ne regrettait rien.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, Remus apprit la nouvelle par son meilleur ami en personne. Il sortait officiellement avec Eliane West. Après avoir félicité chaleureusement Padfoot, Lupin lui promit qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ses arrières et qu'il les soutiendrait en cas de problème, au plus grand plaisir de son vieil ami d'enfance. Les jours qui suivirent défilèrent à toute vitesse, les rapprochant inévitablement de la rentrée à Poudlard. Ce matin-là, Eliane était terriblement nerveuse et ne put rien avaler de son petit-déjeuner sous les yeux de ses professeurs et compagnon, qui tentaient de la détendre ou de lui changer les idées, mais en vain. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que la jeune West monta dans le train en compagnie des trois sorciers. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand calme, Eliane observant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, repensant à ces deniers jours qui avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie, entre les chicanes de Tonks et Sirius ou encore les moments intimes qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Elle apprenait doucement, mais sûrement à faire confiance à son amant en se laissant enlacer ou embrasser dans le cou. Il était doux et patient avec elle. Au Square, elle s'était sentie revivre, en sécurité, loin de tous ses soucis ! Seulement, en revenant à Poudlard, c'était de nouveau la triste réalité qui venait la frapper : ses amis ne savaient une fois de plus rien d'elle, Joanne lui en voudrait sans aucun doute, Ambre se ferait compréhensive et John serait en colère sur le coup puis lui pardonnerait. Mais comment leur avouer cette vérité ? Elle qui n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur sa douleur et sur ses cauchemars ? C'était impossible, elle ne pourrait rien leur dire, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et son père ? Que faisait-il en ce moment précis ? Que devenait-il ? Et s'il tentait de la retrouver ? Non, c'était impossible. Poudlard était infranchissable pour un Moldu, sauf que son père était un Cramol comme Rusard. D'un battement cil, elle chassa ses idées noires pour fermer peu à peu les yeux, fatiguée par ses nuits précédentes.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard – elle ne saurait trop dire –, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la bouger un peu pour qu'elle se réveille. Eliane ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de sursauter et repousser vivement la personne qui tentait de la sortir de son sommeil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la personne en question n'était autre que Sirius. Elle rougit brusquement, tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux :

« Je suis désolée Sirius, j'ai cru que…Enfin…

-Ce n'est pas grave Eliane. Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, il faut sortir du train. Remus et Tonks sont partis devant, déclara-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Oh, on est déjà arrivé, soupira-t-elle en portant son regard vers le château illuminé dans la nuit. »

Tout en inspirant profondément, elle se leva et suivit Sirius à travers le wagon avec son sac à voyage et descendit du train pour se rendre sur le quai. Un souffle glacial vint fouetter son visage et faire valser ses cheveux autour d'elle, tandis que le souvenir d'avoir vu Black courir derrière le train et elle de lui avoir écrit « _I Love You_ » lui revint brusquement en mémoire, comme une douce chanson qu'on ne pourrait oublier. Eliane marcha côte à côte avec Sirius à travers le petit sentier menant aux calèches qui les emmena aux portes de Poudlard. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le parc, elle sentit la main de Sirius se refermer autour de son poignet puis la retourner face à lui. À la lueur des étoiles, West sentit son cœur pulser à une vitesse folle sous son regard intense qui en disait plus long que des mots. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus absolu, avant qu'il n'aille fouiller dans un de ses sacs pour en sortir deux paquets-cadeaux qu'il lui tendit.

« C'est pour toi Eliane, ouvre-les seulement quand tu seras dans ton dortoir et seule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Quelque chose qui te ou nous servira, répondit-il avec mystère. Range-les avant que tes amis ne les voient.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de rien m'acheter ! déclara-t-elle en colère. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'offre des cadeaux, surtout que je ne suis pas en capacité de te les rendre !

-Eliane, souffla-t-il d'un ton las, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas acheté ces cadeaux. Je les ai en ma possession depuis ma folle jeunesse.

-Tu devrais les garder alors, dit-elle en les lui redonnant.

-Tu sais que tu es têtue ? Garde-les, affirma-t-il avec conviction, tu seras heureuse quand tu découvriras à quoi cela sert.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-On va se revoir n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en dehors des cours ? marmonna-t-elle en se tordant les doigts, quelque peu anxieuse. »

À ces paroles, un sourire attendri apparut sur les lèvres du Maraudeur qui se pencha vers elle pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant caresser. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour la rassurer, puis murmura alors d'une voix suave :

« Oui, ma princesse. »

Elle sentit alors ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes, rapidement et chastement, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle resta stoïque quelques minutes pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle avait très bien accepté ce simple et unique baiser. Au fond d'elle, c'était une victoire de plus ; peu à peu, elle y arriverait. Sirius l'enlaça tendrement quelques minutes de plus, s'imprégnant de son odeur, tout en lui insufflant un peu de chaleur pour aller au-devant de ses amis qui devaient l'attendre dans le hall. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit un dernier sourire à Sirius et partit en avant, se dirigeant seule vers le château. Elle vit alors Ambre, Joanne et John debouts, emmitouflés dans leurs capes et écharpes, l'attendant sur les marches du hall d'entrée. Elle courut jusqu'à eux, oubliant ses doutes et ses peurs, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, c'était bon de les revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer ! Elle vit ses amis se jeter sur elle, tous heureux de la retrouver et de la voir en pleine forme. Eliane resta immobile, grimaçant légèrement tandis que son teint vira au blanc par ce rapprochement intense. Merlin, ce n'était que ses amis ! Ils n'allaient rien lui faire ! Prenant sur elle-même, elle se détendit plus ou moins tout en leur rendant leurs accolades. Elle fut alors assommée de questions et réprimandée par Ambre pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle durant ces quinze jours ! Eliane ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le comportement mère poule de son amie :

« Ne ris pas, déclara Corvalis en pointant son index sur sa poitrine. Ou sinon crois-moi, tu verras ma colère s'abattre sur toi ! dit-elle en prenant de grandes intonations qui ne lui correspondaient pas.

-Ambre ? appela Joanne.

-Quoi ? répondit la concernée en se retournant vers Salder.

-Tu es incapable de te mettre en colère et Eliane le sait.

-Ça n'empêche pas que j'étais inquiète pour elle ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Nous l'étions-nous, confia John, accoudé contre le mur en fixant intensément Eliane.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Joanne avec sarcasme. Première nouvelle de l'année ! Tu ne semblais pas plus soucieux quant à Eliane ! Tout ce que tu as su faire, c'est courir après tout ce qui bouge ! Comme d'habitude en l'occurrence.

-Ah oui ? Et toi, tu ne sais faire que pleurnicher sur ton propre sort et le passé ! rétorqua John piqué au vif.

-Le mot respect ne doit décidément pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire, mais quoi de plus étonnant pour un crétin comme toi ! asséna Joanne sèchement.

-Espèce de…

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclama Eliane. Je reviens à peine et vous commencez déjà à vous disputer ! Vous pourriez prendre de bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année, comme celle d'apprendre à vous connaître et devenir amis, proposa-t-elle sans trop espérer.

-Sauf que Salder ne semble pas comprendre le mot ami, elle préfère largement avoir des amants.

-Vous êtes des cas désespérants ! Faites-vous l'amour et non la guerre, souffla distraitement Ambre.»

Pour seule réponse, la jeune Corvalis reçut un regard noir de la part de Joanne qui se renfrogna et croisa les bras sous les yeux révulsés de John, qui semblait en colère plus que jamais. Il en avait marre de courir après elle, marre qu'elle soit aussi bornée ! Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'une bourrique et insupportable ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle l'attaque de front avec des paroles blessantes alors bien évidemment, il répliquait ! Sauf que maintenant, il regrettait amèrement ses paroles ! Ce n'était pas en criant sur elle que tout allait s'arranger. Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Pourquoi ne croyait-elle pas en ses paroles alors que l'autre Stanley l'avait conquise en un quart de seconde ! Oui, il était jaloux ! Jaloux de tous ceux qui avaient pu l'avoir ou encore l'embrasser, la toucher ! Foi de Walker, elle ne lui résisterait pas longtemps ! Il l'aurait et peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait…

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà pour cette fin de chapitre, il a été long à venir n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, il manque quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi -_-', Bon, toujours est-il que le retour à Poudlard est fait. J'espère que vous avez aimé la mise en couple de Sirius et Eliane, et oui ils sont ensemble, mais ! Eh oui, il y a toujours un « mais » ! Un couple n'est jamais à l'abri d'une séparation à cause d'une dispute. Mouah, mouah, mais non promis, je ne ferais pas de mal à mes tourtereaux. Quoique…_

_Au prochain chapitre, Sirius/Eliane – Ambre/Laura – Eric __Carter/Tracy Spencer – et prochainement un nouveau match de Quidditch ainsi que le père d'Eliane qui va resurgir de l'ombre, ainsi que sa petite sœur. Que de bonnes choses pour la suite qui arrivent très bientôt. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et commentaires ! Merci !!_

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail.**


	18. Meurtre à Baker Street

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 26 écris

**Chapitre en écriture :** 27

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse

**Hello all The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Les vacances de pâques arrivent, vous allez pouvoir en profitez pour vous gaver de chocolat xd

**Sinon, nous voici tous réunis pour un nouveau chapitre, j'imagine déjà les réactions de certaines personnes en lisant la fin du chapitre sur le geste de Sirius...**

**Je m'expliquerais dans le prochain chapitre pour avoir fait **_ça..._

Sinon que dire, pas grand chose de neuf dans ce chapitre, il est transitoire comme j'ai pu le dire dans ma note d'en bas. Le prochain sera plus pimenté en révélation...

Le couple **Sirius/Eliane** va avoir du mal à décoller durant deux-trois chapitres, puisqu'ils ne feront que de se disputer la plupart du temps...

**Pour un début de lemon entre eux, rendez vous chapitre 21 : Pardonne-Moi...**

Pour Harry, il fera son apparition au prochain chapitre, heureux ? Et on le reverra très souvent par la suite avec un dîner chez les potter.

Hum, je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais dire.

**Je remercie tout mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Lilique - Léa - Gaby - Manelor - Nini - Tititaisant - Baltha - Moon Plume - Lilichoco - Mar rynn and Briseis Black_

Je réponds par le biais du site et pour les anonymes sur mon blog en homepage sur mon profil.

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et encouragement ! Youhouh *_* ! Merci beaucoup, ça donne du beaume au coeur !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Meurtre à Baker Street**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la fin des vacances et la reprise des cours au château. Deux semaines que la jeune Eliane avait retrouvé ses amis avec beaucoup de bonheur. Entre les rires, les disputes et les cours, elle pouvait oublier durant quelques instants tous ses cauchemars des nuits passées. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir Sirius en privé depuis la rentrée. À vrai dire, avec tous les devoirs et les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle. Pourtant, Eliane aurait aimé passer un moment privilégié avec son compagnon, il lui manquait énormément. Parfois, elle se faisait surprendre à rêvasser en plein milieu du cours de Métamorphose par John qui prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner. Avait-il des soupçons ? West ne savait pas, mais il était fort possible que John ait des doutes, il était loin d'être idiot ! La vie avait repris son cours et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune Serdaigle. Elle aimait Poudlard, elle aimait être avec ses amis qui lui changeaient les idées quand elle n'avait pas particulièrement le moral. Surtout en ce moment, elle arborait une tête de déterrée entre ses cernes visibles, ses yeux rouges et son teint aussi blanc que de la neige. Eliane mettait tout ça sur le compte du surplus de travail et du stress des ASPICS quand ses deux meilleures amies venaient à lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et pour cause : ses nuits n'étaient pas des plus reposantes avec ses réveils en sursaut, ses crises d'angoisse et de larmes, en rajoutant qu'elle n'avait pas un grand appétit ces derniers temps. Si Sirius ou le professeur Lupin venaient à la coincer entre quatre yeux, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

La jeune fille soupira profondément tout en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Tout n'allait pas rentrer dans l'ordre du jour au lendemain, cela n'existait que dans les contes de fées ! Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle remuait sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales qu'elle ne mangeait pas avec appétit. Il lui fallait juste du temps, un peu de temps pour que tout aille mieux. Heureusement que Joanne et Ambre ne savaient rien de cette histoire totalement sordide, elle ne voulait aucune pitié de personne ! Elle était une grande fille maintenant, elle pouvait assumer ses problèmes seule. Enfin, elle le croyait. Au pire, Sirius était là pour _elle. _D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas développé les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offerts, n'en ayant pas réellement le temps. Elle s'en occuperait ce soir dans le dortoir, elle avait hâte de savoir ce que cela pouvait cacher. Eliane fut alors sortie de ses songes en entendant la voix harmonieuse et mélodique de Joanne et John entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle soupira tout en secouant la tête, totalement désespérée. Ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais cette guerre ? Une guerre qui ne rimait à rien : Joanne était trop têtue et bornée pour voir que John tenait réellement à se faire pardonner de ses erreurs passées.

La Serdaigle détourna la tête. Quand un vertige l'a pris soudainement, elle ferma automatiquement les yeux, se cramponnant à la table, ayant l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui chavirait lentement.

« Tu te sens bien Eliane ? entendit-elle sur sa droite qu'elle reconnut en la voix d'Ambre.

-Hum, fit-elle en rouvrant ses paupières, rien de grave, un léger étourdissement.

-Tu devrais mieux manger et dormir, la réprimanda-t-elle d'un regard sévère. »

Eliane balaya cette recommandation d'un signe de main tout en absorbant une cuillère de son petit-déjeuner.

« Spencer se tient bien tranquille en ce moment, remarqua Eliane en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je trouve aussi, approuva Ambre en buvant son chocolat. Peut-être que les paroles de John l'ont fait réfléchir…

-Spencer réfléchir ? C'est au-delà de ces capacités intellectuelles, répliqua Joanne en s'installant sur le banc en face des filles, se servant de toasts. Cette fille est une vraie peste, le diable en personne ! Et qu'importe ce que Walker a pu lui dire, c'est le calme avant la tempête ! ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans sa tartine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit d'ailleurs ? demanda Joanne curieuse.

-Eh bien durant le bal, juste après que tu sois partie, il a dit que sa place était à Serpentard et qu'elle faisait honte à sa maison en se conduisant de la sorte avec nous. Qu'elle était une garce et qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou plutôt ne l'aimerait jamais, raconta en détail Ambre en soutenant le regard de Salder. »

Joanne suspendit sa nouvelle tartine en face de sa bouche, surprise par les révélations de son amie. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu dire ça ! Elle l'avait vu embrasser Spencer ! Alors pourquoi ? Ambre ne mentirait pas, elle disait l'entière vérité. Elle ne comprenait pas : Walker avait véritablement dit que c'était une garce et qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était dans l'erreur depuis le début ? Qu'il n'avait pas menti ?

« C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas possible, réfuta la rouquine. Je l'ai vu embrasser Spencer !

-Non Joanne, tu as vu ce qu'elle voulait que tu vois ! Ils se sont embrassés, mais c'est elle qui a initié le baiser pas lui, dévoila Eliane. »

La main de Salder se referma sur le rebord de la table comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Comme était-ce possible ? C'était-elle trompée sur lui ? Voulait-il vraiment rattraper ses erreurs du passé ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et s'il se moquait une nouvelle fois d'elle ? S'il venait à la rejeter une fois l'avoir eue ? Elle ne voulait plus souffrir par sa faute ! Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Que faire ? Elle était totalement perdue.

« Écoute-moi Jo, prononça Eliane en posant sa main sur son bras, va voir John, parle-lui. Il s'en veut terriblement de ne pas t'avoir aidée lors du bal de Noël. Il est sincère, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Pouvait-il vraiment avoir changé ainsi ? Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Pourquoi voulait-il être avec elle ? L'aider ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Et si c'était un pari avec quelques-uns de ses copains ? Joanne secoua la tête devant ses idées totalement saugrenues ! Elle devenait paranoïaque. Peut-être qu'Eliane avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement Walker ? Mais tous ces mots, ce rejet, ces paroles, elle ne les avait pas inventés ou rêvés ! Pouvait-elle passer outre ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable, pas maintenant. C'était _trop_ difficile, trop à vif ! Il s'était moqué d'elle, il l'avait humiliée plus bas que terre ! C'était trop facile, trop simple ! Elle fut alors détournée de ses pensées par la présence d'un hibou qui se posa devant l'assiette de la jeune West. Étrange, Eliane ne recevait que très rarement du courrier.

La concernée en question détacha la lettre et retourna l'enveloppe pour voir l'expéditeur. Son visage devint aussi livide qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Son père lui avait écrit ? Ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'elle retira le parchemin où seule une phrase y était inscrite : « _Je te retrouverai où que tu sois et où que tu ailles… »_

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle avait cru être en sécurité à Poudlard, ne plus entendre parler de lui ! Il avait acheté un hibou spécialement pour lui envoyer cette lettre ? Il s'était alors rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Qu'elle était idiote ! Son père était un Cracmol, il devait connaître le monde magique ! Et s'il décidait de venir à Poudlard ? Ou alors lors d'une sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Sous les yeux de ses amis, elle se leva de table et sortit précipitamment de la salle, s'excusant comme quoi elle devait se rendre à la volière.

Le parchemin broyé dans sa main, elle courait dans les couloirs. Où ? Elle ne savait pas, mais loin de tout ça ! Pourquoi son père s'acharnait-il contre _elle_ ? Pourquoi ? C'était son père, Merlin ! Son père ! Comment pouvait-il se conduire ainsi avec _elle_ ? Pourquoi tout ce mal ? Sa mère, sa sœur puis _elle_ ? Voulait-il détruire toute la famille ? Était-il fou ? Sans aucun doute ! Doucement, elle ralentit sa marche, la tête basse, les yeux brillants de larmes et de souvenirs. Eliane stoppa face à un mur qu'elle frappa de toutes ses forces, évacuant sa colère et sa tristesse qui la submergeaient lentement, mais sûrement. Elle tapa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains soient en sang, mais peu importe la douleur physique, elle n'était pas aussi importante que cette souffrance au fond de son cœur.

La jeune fille se laissa alors glisser à même le sol, les poings et les yeux fermés. Que devait-elle faire ? Pourrait-il réellement l'atteindre tout en étant à l'école ? Entourée de Sirius et ses amis ? Il avait toujours sa garde jusqu'à sa majorité moldue. S'il décidait de la retirer de Poudlard ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! La directrice s'opposerait ainsi que Sirius ! Il lui avait promis de la protéger contre son père ! Elle entendit alors des pas rapides venir en sa direction. S'attendant à ce que ce soit ses amis qui l'aient suivie, quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie de voir son amant.

Sirius s'agenouilla aussitôt à sa hauteur, le regard empli d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Que faisait-elle ici et dans cet état ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ? Ses yeux descendirent alors inévitablement vers le bout de papier que tenait Eliane entre ses mains blessées. Sans hésitation, il lui prit littéralement tandis que la jeune Serdaigle tenta de lui reprendre, sachant d'avance sa réaction. Elle vit ses iris s'assombrir alors que les traits de son visage se contractaient sous la colère qui traversait chacune de ses pores. Il releva la tête tout en demandant :

« C'est _lui_ qui t'a envoyé ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Mentir ne servirait à rien. Sirius se releva aussitôt, le regard grave et plus ferme que jamais. Un frisson parcourra l'échine d'Eliane devant son air sérieux. Elle sentait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide et d'irrémédiable ! Quelque chose qui pouvait le mettre en danger, quelque chose au point de pouvoir le perdre à jamais…

« Ne fais pas ça Sirius, supplia-t-elle.

-Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille Eliane, il n'a pas écouté nos menaces. Il te veut, c'est un malade mental ! Je ne le laisserai jamais te toucher une nouvelle fois ! proclama-t-il avec vigueur, tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne le fais pas ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie Sirius, tu risques la prison ! Je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Askaban pour _lui_ ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! affirma-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

_-Tu_ en vaux la peine, certifia Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es fou ! protesta Eliane.

-Fou de toi, sans aucun doute, répondit-il avec un sourire, tout en séchant ses larmes avec son pouce. Ne pleure pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, personne ne saura, personne… »

La jeune femme soupira profondément tout en détournant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius risque sa vie pour elle. C'était idiot et puéril ! Elle admettait que son père ne la laisserait jamais en paix ; il la traquerait jusqu'à sa propre mort et c'est ce que voulait faire son compagnon. Le tuer, le tuer pour elle ! Il était fou ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait se permettre de tuer une personne ? En avait-on le droit ? Son père le méritait-il ? Tout homme sur terre avait le droit de vivre. Et si Sirius venait à se faire prendre ? Que lui resterait-il alors ? Plus rien…

Elle sentit ses mains prendre son visage en coupe, la fixant inlassablement. Eliane souffla alors :

« Pour moi Sirius, ne le fais pas… »

Celui-ci soupira, quelque peu contrarié devant la ténacité d'Eliane. Se rendait-elle seulement compte du danger que représentait son père ? S'il venait à la croiser en pleine rue, seule… Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait.

« D'accord, admit-il, d'accord. »

Soulagée de l'avoir convaincu, elle se colla contre lui, humant son parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Cela faisait tellement bien de l'enlacer, de lui parler. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde ! Elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait changer d'avis aussi facilement. Peut-être trop facilement…

« As-tu développé mes cadeaux ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Pas encore, je comptais le faire ce soir, avoua-t-elle.

-Parfait. Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Tu as une mine épouvantable, remarqua-t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Quel compliment, merci, ça me fait plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, la moue boudeuse. »

Sirius éclata alors de rire devant l'air de sa compagne. Elle était incroyable, plus d'une aurait été vexée devant ses propos.

« Sérieusement, tu dors bien ? Tu manges bien ? »

Elle haussa les yeux vers le ciel tout en soupirant d'exaspération devant ce parfait interrogatoire.

« Tu es de la police ? rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. Tu n'es pas ma nounou Sirius.

-En effet, mais je suis ton petit ami et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de m'enquérir de ta santé, insista-t-il. Alors ?

-Je vais bien, assura Eliane ne démordant pas. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la surprotège, elle avait horreur de ça ! Même si son état physique disait tout le contraire, elle se moquait bien de l'avis de Sirius. Il pouvait bien être son amant, il n'avait pas tous les droits sur elle aux dernières nouvelles. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez comme toutes ces greluches sans cervelles avec leur petit copain.

« Tu es une vilaine petite menteuse, dit-il. Tu sais que je suis là…

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lettre, se serait-on entrevu aujourd'hui à part en classe ? déclara Eliane avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été particulièrement présent ces derniers jours. Je suis désolé Ely. J'ai le droit à une seconde chance ? interrogea-t-il en lui faisant les yeux du chiot battu.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, ce genre de chose se négocie _M. Black_, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Voyez-vous ça, rigola-t-il en s'avançant vers elle pour la bloquer entre lui et le mur, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, _Miss West_, ajouta-t-il en caressant ses lèvres. »

Ses doigts tracèrent le contour de sa bouche avec sensualité tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, bien au contraire. Il se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres pour finalement reculer sous le regard interrogateur d'Eliane. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? S'était-elle mal prise avec lui ? Elle s'agita alors nerveusement sur ses pieds quand Sirius lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Pas ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, rassurée par ses paroles ; il avait entièrement raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à découvert. Elle salua une dernière fois Sirius, rebroussant chemin vers son dortoir afin de se soigner les mains puis prendre ses affaires avant d'aller en cours. Eliane jeta alors un coup d'œil furtif à son professeur qui l'observait partir. Prise d'un élan de courage et de folie, elle retourna vers Padfoot en courant et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche sous les yeux ahuris de celui-ci. Les pommettes rouges, le regard brillant, elle s'élança une nouvelle fois vers sa salle commune, un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, Sirius rigola légèrement devant autant d'innocence et de candeur ; elle l'étonnerait toujours. Il défroissa alors le bout de parchemin dans sa main, plus que jamais déterminé. Il le ferait, et ce soir….

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus et Tonks avaient dispensé leurs élèves de cours ayant un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le gynécomage de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient savoir si le bébé était atteint de lycanthropie ou pas. Lupin était dans un état d'anxiété pas possible. Il avait peur et encore, ce mot paraissait bien faible face à ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que Nymphadora devait être aussi inquiète que lui, même si elle dissimulait mieux son angoisse. Au-delà de ça, il était curieux de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Seulement, sa femme avait décidé de garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, au plus grand désespoir de Remus qui devait avouer son impatience de connaître aussi le sexe du bébé. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, il marchait en direction de Sainte-Mangouste avec sa femme, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens comme pour se donner du courage mutuellement face cette journée qui pourrait basculer à tout moment.

Ils entrèrent calmement dans l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers le service approprié pour finalement patienter dans la salle d'attente. Ce fut les minutes les plus longues que Remus n'ait jamais eues à vivre. À croire que les médicomages prenaient un malin plaisir à se faire attendre pour ne les stresser que d'avantage ! C'est alors que leur gynécomage les appela à entrer dans son cabinet. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. C'est ainsi que le couple se retrouva assis en face de la sorcière qui suivrait la grossesse de Nymphadora.

« Bien, dit la femme en relevant la tête de ses papiers, mon nom est Isabella Crow, appelez-moi tout simplement Isabella. Alors vous êtes enceinte de deux mois et demi et je suppose que vous êtes l'heureux mari et futur papa ? »

Pour seule réponse, Remus et Nymphadora hochèrent la tête simultanément, se sentant plus à l'aise devant la gentillesse et le sourire de la gynécomage. Ils avaient eu peur pendant un moment que l'entretien se passe mal au vu de la condition de Lupin.

« Lors de cette première séance, nous devrions connaître le sexe de bébé, à moins que vous ne vouliez garder la surprise ? proposa la sorcière.

-Je préférerais, avoua Tonks sous les yeux de son mari qui semblait déçu.

-Nous allons donc faire les examens nécessaires pour savoir si le petit sera contaminé oui ou non par son père. Vous êtes Métamorphomage, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-En effet, répondit Nymphadora. Il est possible que le bébé ait hérité de mes gènes ? »

Mme Crow affirma de la tête tout en invitant la femme de Remus à la suivre dans l'autre pièce pour procéder aux examens. L'attente fut longue et interminable aux yeux de Moony qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, plus angoissé que jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi long ? Et si le bébé était un loup-garou ? Est-ce que Nymphadora pourrait encourir des risques graves durant ou après l'accouchement ? Dire qu'il allait être papa, qui l'aurait prévu ? Pas lui. Il avait une femme, bientôt un enfant, une véritable famille, un travail. Il espérait que ce bonheur ne soit pas éphémère. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, laissant apparaître sa femme plus rayonnante que jamais. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun mot, d'aucune parole pour comprendre. Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir Nymphadora qu'il souleva dans les airs, tournant sur eux-mêmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la reposa à terre, plus heureux que jamais. Il laissa une main glisser sur son visage qu'il caressa tendrement, ses yeux pétillants d'amour et de joie.

« Alors, il n'a rien ? Vraiment ?

-Il ne sera jamais atteint de lycanthropie Remus. Jamais !

-Il ? répéta son mari curieux sous les joues rougissantes de sa femme.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à Mme Crow pour le sexe du bébé, avoua-t-elle, honteuse, sous le rire non feint de Moony. Ce n'est pas marrant Remus ! s'insurgea Tonks en croisant les bras.

-Oh que si ! assura-t-il ne retenant plus son hilarité. C'est toi-même qui m'as convaincu de ne pas demander le sexe de l'enfant et finalement, c'est toi qui craques, dit-il en riant.

-Tu te moques de moi alors pour la peine, tu ne sauras plus rien, répliqua Nymphadora en tournant le dos à Remus. »

Celui-ci cessa de rigoler puis s'avança vers sa femme tout en l'enlaçant par-derrière. Il taquina son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue, déposant myriades de baisers dans son cou, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait résister bien longtemps à ce traitement.

« Il s'appellera Teddy Lupin, il est en bonne santé et aura sûrement des capacités comme la métamorphose, dit-elle en se retournant face à lui. Je suis la plus heureuse des mères. »

Pour seule et unique réponse, il l'embrassa avec passion et ardeur, la plaquant contre lui pour un baiser enflammé et rempli d'amour quand soudain, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer très rapidement. Isabella sourit devant l'emportement du couple puis la gêne d'avoir été surpris. Elle les invita à s'asseoir de nouveau, informant la jeune maman qu'elle ne devait plus tenter le moindre transplanage et éviter au maximum de se fatiguer inutilement. Elle leur fixa le prochain rendez-vous au mois prochain par simple formalité et pour suivre la grossesse dans les meilleures conditions. Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent de Sainte-Mangouste, plus soulagés que jamais. Un fils, ils allaient avoir un fils ! Teddy Lupin. Autant Remus avait pu être pessimiste à l'annonce que Nymphadora soit enceinte, autant qu'il était ravi et fou de joie, voulant crier son bonheur à la face du monde ! Tout cela il le devait à Tonks, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et rien ne changerait cela. Il avait hâte d'en aviser Sirius ainsi qu'Harry et sa femme. Peut-être devrait-il penser à choisir un parrain ? Ils devaient prévenir Androméda aussi ; elle serait contente d'apprendre la nouvelle, il en était certain ! Il observa du coin de l'œil sa femme qui paraissait épanouie. Et pour cause, Nymphadora avait l'impression d'être au nirvana ! Elle allait être mère d'un petit garçon en bonne santé et c'est ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter le mieux pour son enfant. Plus de doute, plus de peur, ils pouvaient être enfin tranquilles : Teddy ne serait jamais un loup-garou. Elle savait que cette annonce avait enlevé un énorme poids sur les épaules de son mari et rien que de voir son regard, sa joie immense, elle était rassurée de son choix. Finalement, elle avait eu raison d'arrêter les potions de contraception. Main dans la main, unis comme jamais, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius était en train de chercher la baguette de James que lui avait donnée Harry cet été. Il la trouva dans son placard de chambre, soigneusement rangée dans un carton empli de photos et de souvenirs du passé. Son regard s'attarda sur une photo où ils étaient pris ensemble tous les quatre, les Maraudeurs au complet, la seule photo qui ne devait pas être déchirée à l'heure actuelle pour enlever la face de ce sale rat. Secouant la tête pour chasser les idées sombres de son esprit, il sortit alors la baguette de Prongs. Harry avait réussi à la récupérer auprès du ministère peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Apparemment, les Aurors l'avaient retrouvée dans les décombres lors de cette nuit tragique et l'avaient scellée comme pièce à conviction. Elle mesurait 27,5 cm, était en acajou, flexible et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Il se souviendrait éternellement de cette journée qui fut leur rencontre. James était en train de choisir sa baguette lorsque Sirius entra dans la boutique pour s'en acheter une. Étrangement, cela fut explosif entre eux. James n'appréciant pas les Black, il remit Sirius à sa place qui ne se laissa pas faire. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la même maison quelques jours plus tard, Prong s'excusa aussitôt pour les paroles proférées à son encontre et ainsi commença leur grande et profonde amitié. Que de souvenirs.

Il rangea la boite puis s'en alla avec la baguette de James Potter vers le salon. Cette baguette n'était plus soumise à la surveillance du ministère puisque le propriétaire était mort. On dit souvent que la baguette choisit le sorcier, il est vrai qu'elle convenait magnifiquement bien à Prongs, mais ce que tout le monde avait oublié, c'est que Sirius pouvait aussi bien la manier que son ancien propriétaire. Si James et Sirius étaient liés comme les deux doigts de la main, c'en fut pareil pour leur baguette respective. Finalement, cela l'arrangeait : il était certain que son ami décédé approuverait sa décision. Dès que le repas dans la Grande Salle serait fini et que la nuit tomberait, il irait vers la cabane hurlante d'où il transplanerait vers Baker là… Il fut alors coupé dans ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Sirius avant d'ouvrir.

-C'est moi Padfoot, répondit la voix de Moony. »

Il posa la baguette de James sur la table du salon et alla ouvrir à son meilleur ami qui semblait planer vers un autre monde. Remus entra joyeusement dans l'appartement puis déclara à Sirius :

« Je vais avoir un fils Sirius, un fils ! Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne sera pas un loup-garou ! »

Black, quelque peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle, finit par se diriger vers le Maraudeur et l'enlaça brièvement tout en le félicitant ! Remus méritait réellement tout ce bonheur ! C'était une chance pour lui !

« Pourquoi Nymphadora n'est pas venue avec toi ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-La gynécomage lui a dit de se reposer, alors au vu du voyage et des émotions, je lui ai conseillé d'aller dormir un peu. Enfin je l'ai un peu forcée, répondit Remus avec sérieux. »

Sirius éclata littéralement de rire devant le comportement maniaque de son ami. Encore pire que James ! Si Prongs était là, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée et le taquinerait sans cesse. Serait-il pareil avec sa femme et son futur enfant ? Il s'imagina alors père et tout de suite l'image d'Eliane vint se former dans son esprit. D'un battement cil, il chassa ses pensées pour revenir à la douce et cruelle réalité :

« Je vais demander à Harry s'il veut en être le parrain. Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

-J'en suis persuadé, c'est une bonne idée, affirma Sirius en s'installant dans le canapé un verre à la main tandis que Moony en fit de même.

-Pourquoi as-tu sorti la baguette de James ? demanda Remus le regard soudainement grave.

-Pour rien, nostalgie, répondit-il le plus nonchalamment possible.

-Je ne te crois pas Sirius. Depuis qu'Harry te l'a donnée, tu ne l'as plus jamais ressortie. Alors pourquoi ce soir précisément ? Dis-moi la vérité ! ordonna le Maraudeur. »

Sirius soupira profondément, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir bien longtemps à Remus. Il sortit de sa poche le bout de parchemin qu'avait reçu ce matin Eliane et le lui donna. La réaction de Lupin ne tarda pas, la colère crispant les traits de son visage. Ce sale bonhomme avait osé envoyer ce mot à West malgré les avertissements ? Était-il complètement dingue de s'en prendre ainsi à sa fille ? Néanmoins, il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Padfoot avait sorti cette baguette. À moins que… Remus releva aussitôt la tête tout en disant :

« Non Sirius, ne fais pas ça, il y a une autre solution !

-Laquelle ? Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Ce type est un fou, il l'a non seulement violée, mais en plus, il veut recommencer et la posséder. Sa mère serait encore vivante, elle voudrait protéger sa fille. Eliane est ma petite amie, je l'aime Remus. Tu l'aurais vue ce matin, elle semblait totalement perdue et bouleversée. Que ferais-tu si cela touchait Nymphadora ?

-Eh bien, je suppose que je voudrais la protéger comme toi, mais tu sais que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est dangereux. Tu risques la prison et…

-Personne ne saura Remus, le coupa Sirius. Je vais utiliser la baguette de James ainsi s'ils effectuent le _« __Priori incantatem_ »sur ma propre baguette, ils ne trouveront rien. Tu sais que la baguette des morts est exemptée de tout contrôle. Personne ne sait que je possède _sa_ baguette.

-Sauf Harry, répliqua Remus, et moi ! Harry est un Auror réputé, nous pourrions lui parler du problème d'Eliane, proposa Moony avec vigueur, essayant de faire changer l'avis de son ami.

-Mais tu sais aussi que cela conduirait automatiquement à un procès ! Je doute qu'Eliane soit assez forte pour qu'on l'interroge sur son passé devant une salle remplie de sorciers et sorcières. Elle ne se confie pas à nous et encore moins à ses amis, penses-tu qu'elle va se livrer à un inconnu ? riposta Sirius en se levant du canapé.

-Avons-nous le droit de le tuer ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il continuera à l'harceler, ravivant sans cesse le passé en elle. Eliane ne pourra jamais guérir s'il ne la laisse pas tranquille, dit Black en observant le parc à travers sa fenêtre. »

Sirius n'avait pas tord, mais au point de le tuer ! Remus avait du mal à s'y faire. Padfoot était du genre à agir sur un coup de tête, mais à cet instant présent, il savait que son ami était des plus sérieux et que son plan était mûrement préparé. Ce fut dans le plus grand silence qu'il approuva la décision de Black. Il lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il avait projeté lors de cette journée pour assassiner Julian West.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues de Londres. Seule la lumière des lampadaires venait apporter un peu de clarté dans ces ténèbres. Le silence était absolu, seul le bruit des pas craquant dans la neige rompait cette atmosphère tendue. Deux hommes recouverts de capes noires marchaient silencieusement dans Baker Street. C'est alors qu'ils disparurent comme par enchantement. Ils se fondirent dans le décor, invisibles aux yeux de tous. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement sordide puis vint le loquet de la porte qui se déverrouilla, laissant entrer les deux hommes toujours invisibles. L'un deux se dirigea vers le salon où Julian West, le verre à la main, semblait plus ivre que jamais.

C'est alors que le père d'Eliane ouvrit les yeux en entendant du bruit. Sous ses yeux, les bouteilles d'alcool qui reposaient sur le bar tombèrent au sol dans un fracassement assourdissant ! Julian se releva aussitôt apeuré. Comment était-ce possible ? Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant d'apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais rien.

« Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

Une voix retentit dans la pièce, un ricanement d'homme, tout en renversant des fauteuils ou des meubles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des fantômes. Mais les fantômes traversaient les murs et les objets, ils ne pouvaient pas les toucher !

« Tu as peur ? demanda une voix d'homme qui n'était autre que Sirius. As-tu peur ? C'est presque trop facile…

-SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! s'insurgea Julian West.

-Bien sûr qu'on va en sortir, mais pas tout de suite, siffla dangereusement le sorcier en lui décochant un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. »

Un cri de souffrance franchit les lèvres du père d'Eliane, portant sa main à sa bouche qui était en sang et brisée.

« Je devrais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez la raison. Ma famille a toujours été douée pour ce genre de chose, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau ! cracha Black avec une lueur de démence au fond des yeux. Je vous avais prévenu de ne plus jamais approcher votre fille. Vous n'avez pas pris mes propos en compte.

-Elle m'appartient ! répliqua férocement son père en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide.

-Eliane n'appartient à personne, encore moins à vous qu'à moi ! dit Padfoot furieux.

-Sirius, appela une voix venant de la droite, le prévenant qu'il devait faire vite et ne pas s'attarder inutilement. »

Padfoot lança un regard méprisant à Julian pour finalement s'en aller du salon. Il jeta alors une bouteille d'alcool dans le feu de cheminée, suivi d'un puissant _Incendio. _Le feu s'activa aussitôt, flamboyant plus que jamais dans l'âtre sous les yeux effrayés du Cracmol qui tenta de sortir du salon. Seulement, la porte se referma brutalement d'un sortilège. Le feu se propagea rapidement dans la pièce, brûlant de toute part.

Sirius resta quelques minutes derrière la porte, entendant les appels au secours de West, tapant désespérément contre la porte tandis que les flammes le léchaient dans une torture affligeante. C'était pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Eliane et à sa famille. Il se moquait totalement que ce soit juste ou pas : Julian West appartenait au passé désormais. Eliane pouvait être tranquille d'esprit. Padfoot sentit alors une main le ramener sur terre. Il se retourna rapidement vers Remus qui le pressa en voyant le feu consumer la maison tout entière. Sans plus d'hésitation, ils transplanèrent rapidement dans la cabane hurlante puis prirent le tunnel menant au château. Toujours invisibles grâce au sortilège de désillusion, ils parcoururent le parc pour retourner dans leurs appartements respectifs. Sirius rangea la baguette de James dans le carton, puis s'en alla vers le salon se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu pour se remettre d'aplomb après cette soirée bel et bien funèbre.

Au même moment, Eliane se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et haletante. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar ! Son père était tué par Sirius qui se faisait condamner à vie à Askaban. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, juste un rêve. Elle essaya de respirer le plus calmement possible, se sentant pantelante et faible. Elle avait chaud et froid. La Serdaigle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment et avec les entrainements de Quidditch qui se faisaient épuisants, cela ne l'aidait pas, d'autant plus qu'Eliane ne mangeait pratiquement rien ! Elle picorait dans l'assiette et les vertiges s'accumulaient, la rendant de plus en plus faible. Seulement, elle n'avait pas faim ! La nourriture la dégoutait ! Les cauchemars tournaient en boucle ainsi que les souvenirs, tel un disque qu'on aurait oublié d'arrêter. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, elle y pensait.

Elle ne supportait plus de se regarder dans la glace. Elle passait du temps sous la douche, frottant encore et encore sa peau. Les seuls moments de liberté étaient avec ses amis et durant les cours. Elle se sentait si mal en ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'être plus seule que jamais. Cependant, c'était de sa faute ; elle ne se confiait à personne. Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les cadeaux que lui avait offerts Sirius. Pour se changer les idées, elle les prit en main puis déchira l'emballage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant un journal intime vierge et un miroir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un mot glissa sur les couvertures de son lit, écrit par la main de son petit ami.

_« Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi à travers le miroir, je te répondrai. Quant au journal, j'ai le même chez moi. Il nous permettra de correspondre par écrit à tout moment, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Joyeux Noël Princesse. »_

Eliane sourit jusqu'aux oreilles devant le surnom que lui avait donné Sirius. C'était sa manie de l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle n'avait rien d'une princesse pourtant. Elle n'en revenait pas des objets qu'il avait pu lui offrir, c'était des objets magiques ! Où se les étaient-ils procurés ? Pouvait-elle s'en servir maintenant ? Elle avait bien envie de parler à Sirius. Peut-être dormait-il ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne craignait rien, un _Silencio_ avait été déposé autour de son lit. Personne n'entendrait sa conversation avec _lui_. Les mains tremblantes, elle prit le miroir entre ses doigts, le regardant fixement puis murmura :

« Sirius Black ? »

Elle attendit une réponse, mais rien. Eliane soupira de découragement, se préparant à aller se recoucher quand soudain, le miroir vibra entre ses mains puis une voix retentit :

« Eliane ? Eliane ? »

La concernée reprit aussitôt le miroir et vit à sa plus grande surprise le visage de son amant. C'était absolument fabuleux ! Émue plus que jamais de pouvoir enfin parler tranquillement à Sirius, elle pleura sous les yeux inquiets et soucieux de son petit ami.

« Ely ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il est plus de minuit, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? interrogea-t-il, attentif.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle, honteuse, sous la mine tourmentée de Sirius.

-Tes amies dorment ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Prends tes affaires pour demain et viens me rejoindre à l'appartement, proposa-t-il totalement sérieux, sous l'air hagard de sa compagne.

-Mais, mais… Et si Rusard me tombe dessus ? répondit-elle anxieuse à l'idée de se faire prendre.

-Aucun risque, il lui arrive de dormir à lui aussi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, j'arrive ! approuva-t-elle, trop heureuse de cette proposition pour la refuser. »

Sirius lui expliqua rapidement où se situait son appartement puis lui donna le mot de passe. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour prendre ses affaires en vitesse sans le moindre bruit et se faufiler en dehors du dortoir puis de la salle commune vers l'appartement de Padfoot. Elle trouvait ça plutôt excitant de se voir en cachette, même si elle devait avouer que défier le règlement ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte ou plutôt le portrait menant chez son professeur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eliane murmura le mot de passe puis entra dans la pièce.

C'était très chaleureux et convivial et surtout très rouge et or. Décidément, il prônait avec excellence les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, cherchant des yeux son compagnon qu'elle vit arriver avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle rougit soudainement en s'apercevant qu'elle était en chemise de nuit devant Sirius et lui était totalement habillé. Elle tira nerveusement sur sa nuisette qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop courte à son goût, dévoilant sa jambe marquée par les brûlures. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, la faisant asseoir à même le sol entre ses jambes, face à la cheminée sur le tapis soyeux, encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa sa tête dans son cou, humant son arôme qu'il trouva délicieux. Il était heureux de l'avoir contre lui, seuls, tous les deux. C'était un moment rare et privilégié, mais pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place. Il savait que demain ce serait une dure journée pour elle. Les Aurors viendraient lui annoncer la nouvelle puis la questionner. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant cette nuit. Aucune parole. Bercée dans les bras de Sirius, peu à peu elle s'endormit contre lui, oubliant tout, jusqu'à ce que la réalité vienne de nouveau la frapper d'une cruelle vérité. Vérité à laquelle elle ne pourrait y échapper éternellement….

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines avec à la page : révélation du secret de Laura. Haha et tout plein de bonnes choses. Ce chapitre est assez long : 13 pages Word. .J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Selon vous, Joanne va-t-elle se lier d'amitié avec Walker et revoir son jugement ? Et oui, Julian West est bel et bien mort ! Seulement à une bonne nouvelle vient s'ajouter une mauvaise nouvelle. Elisabeth va être révélée au grand jour à Eliane. Je peux déjà vous dire que cela va très mal se passer. Bah oui, vous devez vous en doutez, le pays des Bisounours, peu pour moi. Mouah mouah, sadique jusqu'au bout. Et le couple Sirius-Eliane va en souffrir. Ce chapitre était transitoire, du fait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose en somme. _

_Les prochains sont pleins de rebondissements en vue. Accrochez vos ceintures ^^_

_À dans deux semaines ou une semaine...Qui sait..._

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail.**


	19. Secret Dévoilé

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 27 écris

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 28

**Corrigée par :** Doxie Curses

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ?? Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre placé sous l'émotion...

Une petite dispute entre **Sirius-Eliane**, la première et pas la dernière, **du Ambre/Laura et du Joanne/John** (je pense que ça devrait plaire aux fans de ce couple, le rapprochement s'éffectue petit à petit).

Sinon que dire, que dire, voici enfin l'apparition que beaucoup de monde attendait, celle de Harry Potter, à partir de ce chapitre vous allez le voir plus fréquemment !

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers :**

_Baltha - Nini - Titaisant - Aodren - Moon Plume - Lilichoco - Manelor and Gaby_

_Je réponds aux anonymes par le biais de mon blog en homepage sr mon profil et les autres par le biais du site ^^_

Bonne et agréable lecture

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Secret dévoilé**

Le lendemain matin, tandis que les rayons du soleil venaient traverser la fenêtre pour baigner Sirius et Eliane dans un doux scintillement doré, Padfoot commença à bouger. Tout son corps était engourdi et pour cause : il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de la nuit pour ne pas réveiller sa petite amie. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières puis se replaça correctement tout en tenant contre lui la jeune Serdaigle qui dormait à poing fermé dans ses bras. Un sourire effleura les lèvres tentatrices du beau brun ténébreux qui la trouvait adorable et magnifique. Elle était pratiquement allongée contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse et ses mains entortillées dans sa chemise. Il glissa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa affectueusement tout en embrassant son front pour la réveiller. Malheureusement, il n'obtint qu'un léger gémissement. Il laissa alors ses doigts courir le long de ses bras puis remonter doucement dans dos. Eliane ne fit que bouger légèrement tout en murmurant _« laisse-moi dormir ». _Il rigola, quelque peu amusé de la situation ; elle était une véritable marmotte le matin, il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il se pencha vers son oreille tout en soufflant :

« Eliane, réveille-toi, tu as cours ce matin. »

La concernée ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, alarmée et effrayée de pouvoir manquer les cours. Elle se leva immédiatement pour tomber face à face au visage de son amant. Eliane rougit de la tête au pied en pensant qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas pensé à son propre confort, il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit par sa faute. Cependant, West devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré dormir à ses côtés. C'était terriblement bon d'être dans les bras d'une personne qui vous aimait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité depuis fort longtemps. Elle surprit alors son regard dériver irrémédiablement vers son décolleté. Elle baissa la tête et vit sa poitrine offerte aux yeux de Sirius qui détourna la tête pour ne pas la gêner. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer ; il déglutit passablement en repensant à sa poitrine qu'il trouvait tout particulièrement à son goût. Ni grosse, ni petite… Il pouvait déjà imaginer tenir ses seins entre ses mains et lui donner tout le plaisir et l'amour qu'elle méritait. Il fut détourné de ses pensées en apercevant Eliane se mettre debout pour réajuster sa chemise de nuit, terriblement embarrassée. Elle savait bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute, il était un homme. Qui ne profiterait pas de ce genre de vue surtout quand cela touchait ça petite amie ? Personne à sa connaissance.

« Je suis désolé Eliane, entendit-elle dire. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant pour quelque chose d'aussi basique. Elle ne voulait pas y penser et ni se poser mille et une questions sur comment il avait trouvé sa poitrine. Était-elle convenable à ses yeux ou pas ? Cela ne pouvait que la faire douter et la tracasser plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait lui faire confiance, c'était important pour un couple. Elle enroula ses mains autour de la nuque de Sirius, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur, le surprenant une nouvelle fois. Il se réjouissait qu'elle initie petit à petit les rapprochements. Il posa ses mains sur hanches, la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, un souffle chaud et divin. Il sentit alors ses lèvres se poser un peu maladroitement sur les siennes et entamer un baiser chaste, mais sensuel. Elle se retira quelques secondes plus tard, les joues rougies et les iris pétillants d'amour. Eliane sautilla sur place tout en tournant sur elle-même sous les yeux aimant de son compagnon qui était en admiration devant autant de fraîcheur et de beauté. Elle était merveilleuse, naturelle et sublime avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Son cœur manqua un battement en sentant ses yeux bleu nuit le vriller de part en part. Il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre gousset ; ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, une bonne heure. Il l'invita alors à utiliser sa salle de bain pour se toiletter et se changer. Eliane accepta avec grand plaisir tandis que Sirius alla préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour la mort de son père, mais connaissant son caractère, elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités.

Il installa tout sur la table dans la cuisine, prenant place sur une chaise, tout en se servant un bon café bien chaud.

La jeune fille arriva quelques minutes plus tard, revêtue de son uniforme, coiffée, avec son sac en main contenant ses affaires de cours et personnelles. Elle le posa sur une chaise tout en s'asseyant en face de son compagnon. West grimaça en voyant toute la nourriture devant elle. Il voulait la gaver ou quoi ? Sirius lui servit son déjeuner tout en déclarant :

« Mange, je n'ai pas envie que tu nous fasses un malaise. Tu auras bientôt la peau sur les os à ce train-là.

-Décidément, tu n'es jamais avare en compliment, répliqua Eliane d'un ton ironique en croquant dans une tartine.

-Que veux-tu, c'est une seconde nature chez moi, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un sourire ravageur. »

La jeune fille haussa les yeux vers le ciel devant ses propos. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être en face d'un gamin, mais elle l'aimait ainsi.

« Tu fais souvent des cauchemars la nuit ? demanda innocemment Sirius en sirotant son café, espérant en savoir plus.

-Parfois, dit-elle vaguement en allant se servir d'une nouvelle tartine. »

Elle fut alors arrêtée dans son geste par la main de Black qui se referma sur son poignet. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard insondable. Elle frissonna légèrement à ce contact ; elle savait que Sirius n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'elle se moque de lui.

« Je veux une réponse Eliane, claire et précise, ordonna-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, décréta-t-elle en s'arrachant de sa poigne. »

Elle entendit Sirius soupirer profondément devant son entêtement. Il finirait par se lasser d'elle s'il venait à tout savoir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas se plaindre et lui affliger son propre fardeau. Elle avait toujours su se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne, elle pouvait encore le faire ! Pourquoi voulait-il savoir si elle faisait des mauvais rêves ou mangeait correctement ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle, même ses amis n'en faisaient pas autant. Était-ce normal ?

« Écoute-moi Eliane, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes. Je suis ton compagnon et une relation n'est pas basée que sur des baisers, des câlins ou le sexe, déclara-t-il en la voyant rougir. Un couple, c'est un à deux. La confiance et la communication sont les mots d'ordre. Je tiens à toi, je veux savoir comment tu vas ! Même si tu crois que je m'en soucie peu à cause de ces deux premières semaines. Il faut que tu admettes que je peux t'aider, que tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ! Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu tes cernes ou encore ton manque d'appétit ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Un couple, c'est à deux Eliane, laisse-moi prendre un peu de ton fardeau. Tu n'es plus seule, je fais partie de ta vie et tu ne peux pas me demander de rester en dehors alors que tu sembles aller mal. »

Elle n'avait jamais perçu les choses sous cet angle. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait comprendre la frustration de Sirius à ne rien savoir sur son état. Elle-même serait passablement énervée et se sentirait mise à l'écart si son amant venait à lui cacher des choses sur _lui_. Eliane passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qu'elle ramena à l'arrière. Elle n'aimait pas en parler ; elle avait l'impression que si elle disait la moindre parole, le moindre mot, elle viendrait à pleurer et s'écrouler. Il était tellement plus facile de se voiler la face en faisant comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. West n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, seulement c'était Sirius. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Toutes les nuits, répondit-elle comme évidence sous les yeux interrogateurs de Padfoot. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, précisa Eliane en se triturant les doigts. »

Sirius grimaça devant cette révélation ; il se doutait un peu que cela ne passerait pas du jour au lendemain. Lui-même, il lui arrivait de faire encore des cauchemars sur Azkaban. Le passé finissait toujours pas nous rattraper.

« Qu'y vois-tu ? questionna-t-il en l'observant intensément.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander _ça_, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard pour finalement se lever de sa chaise avec son sac afin de fuir la conversation. »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Padfoot la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, retournant la jeune Serdaigle face à lui.

« Fuir ne résoudra en rien tes problèmes Eliane.

-Je le sais bien figure-toi, cracha-t-elle la voix étrangement nouée, mais c'est la chose la plus facile à faire en ce moment.»

Il la vit alors se laisser tomber au sol, la tête basse, les cheveux tombant devant son visage. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas. Seulement, plus elle se le disait, plus les larmes picotaient au coin de ses yeux pour finalement rouler sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, prenant son visage en coupe.

« Pleurer n'est pas une honte, Eliane. Craquer non plus. Qu'y vois-tu ? insista-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas…Tu ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle inlassablement en essayant d'échapper à son emprise.

-Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile d'en parler. Je ne veux pas te perdre Eliane, prononça Sirius le timbre enroué par l'émotion. Parle-moi ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas parler de _ça ! _Comment lui expliquer, comme lui dire que toutes les nuits, elle revoyait son père en train de la toucher, de la frapper, encore et encore, pour se réveiller en sueur, la respiration haletante, observant autour d'elle, écoutant le moindre bruit d'une respiration ou d'un pas, attendant à tout instant que son père lui saute dessus. Elle devait se montrer forte, ne pas faiblir, elle pouvait le faire ! Ses larmes cessèrent soudainement de couler. Ravalant ses sanglots, reprenant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle dit fermement :

« Je n'y vois rien ! »

Eliane réussit alors à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Sirius puis s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement sous les cris désespérés de son amant qui frappa dans le mur à côté de lui. Il lui demandait peut-être trop d'un seul coup. Peut-être s'y prenait-il mal ? Comment faire pour qu'elle parle ? Ça la rongeait de l'intérieur, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi ! Elle avait décidément une fierté mal placée, digne des Serdaigles. Il devrait en parler avec Remus et Tonks. Il se laissa choir avec nonchalance dans le fauteuil, la tête en arrière, en plein dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune fille courait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Cela semblait si simple pour Sirius, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler. Trop tôt. Elle sécha les larmes restantes sur ses joues d'un revers de main. C'est alors qu'elle vint à tamponner une personne qui n'était autre que Remus, accompagné de deux hommes assez jeunes. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme de gauche. Serait-ce Harry Potter ?

« Miss West ? l'appela Remus. Nous vous cherchions justement.

-Me chercher ? répéta la concernée incrédule. Pourquoi ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Et si sa relation avec Sirius avait été découverte ? Non ! C'était impossible, comme aurait-il pu savoir ? Elle devenait paranoïaque.

« C'est assez compliqué, une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Remus en posant une main sur son épaule. Venez avec moi Eliane, ces deux Aurors ont quelque chose à vous dire.

-Mais…Mais les cours vont bientôt commencer et…

-Cela attendra, affirma Moony. »

Le professeur Lupin se comportait de façon bien mystérieuse. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important ? Pour seule réponse, elle hocha affirmativement de la tête suivant ostensiblement les trois adultes pour la mener vers une salle déserte. Elle prit place sur une chaise, tandis que Remus resta debout derrière elle. L'Auror de gauche demanda à son partenaire de sortir pour guetter afin de ne pas être dérangé durant l'entretien. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'installa sur un siège, souriant à Remus.

« Bien, je me présente : Harry Potter, chef des Aurors. Remus m'a demandé si je pouvais t'interroger sans mon partenaire. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à te révéler Eliane. Je peux t'appeler ainsi ? demanda gentiment le Survivant. »

Celle-ci confirma de la tête tout en attendant patiemment cette mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il s'agit de ton père, Julian West.

-Mon… mon père, bafouilla Eliane en devenant aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine sous les yeux curieux du jeune Potter.

-Oui, il va falloir te montrer forte, prévint l'ancien Gryffondor. Hier soir, il y a eu un accident dans votre maison, celle-ci a pris feu. Ton père était chez toi et il a péri dans les flammes. »

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait dû mal entendre ? Son père était mort ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un accident pareil avait pu arriver ? Soudain, elle vint à repenser aux menaces de si cet accident avait été provoqué ? Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé malgré sa promesse ? Il était fou ! Et s'il venait à se faire prendre ? Étrangement, elle ressentit un soulagement à cette annonce et elle se dégoutait de penser une telle chose. C'était son père ! Il était mort et tout ce qu'elle ressentait était un apaisement ! En avait-elle le droit ? Son père était mort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela devait être un rêve. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux en sentant un vertige la prendre. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de maison, plus de famille, elle avait tout perdu. À croire qu'une malédiction planait au-dessus des West.

Harry ne cessait de la regarder attendant une quelconque réaction, mais elle semblait sereine. Il était de plus en plus étonné par son comportement. Il prit alors un petit carnet de notes avec une plume à papotte et dit :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi. C'était ton unique parent ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes dans un accident de voiture, murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver orphelin, dit Harry avec compassion. Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions pour éclairer certaines choses et ensuite tu pourras partir.

-D'accord.

-Nous avons trouvé des bouteilles d'alcool un peu partout dans le salon et dans la cuisine aussi. Était-il de nature à boire ? »

Eliane se pinça les lèvres, elle sentait que cet interrogatoire allait mal tourner.

« Mon père était alcoolique. Il buvait depuis de nombreuses années.

-Au point d'être ivre et de faire n'importe quoi ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Eliane en baissant la tête.

-Bien, cela explique donc l'état des lieux et le départ du feu. Apparemment, votre père aurait lancé une bouteille dans le feu qui s'est bien entendu enflammé sous l'alcool, dit le jeune Potter n'insistant pas plus longtemps en voyant la gêne de la jeune Serdaigle. Croyez-vous qu'on ait pu le tuer ?

-Le tuer, répéta-t-elle perplexe, en gardant son sang-froid. Vous m'avez dit que c'était un accident !

-En effet, mais il ne faut écarter aucune piste et hypothèse, répliqua subtilement Harry.

-Eh bien, non, je ne pense pas.

-Même vous ?

-Même moi, répondit Eliane en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Les voisins entendaient souvent des cris et des disputes durant les vacances d'été et il y a quelques semaines, sous-entendit le filleul de Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, réfuta-t-elle avec innocence.

-Eliane, souffla Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Mon père est mort _professeur Lupin_. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée peut intéresser M. Potter ici présent ! siffla la jeune fille. À moins bien sûr qu'il ne me suspecte de la mort de mon père ? Peut-être que par un quelconque miracle, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de Poudlard pour me rendre chez moi, l'assassiner puis retourner à l'école sous le nez de tout le monde dont mes amis, professeurs et tout le personnel de Poudlard. Il est vrai que les _Serdaigles_ sont qualifiés de très intelligents, mais nous n'avons pas le courage des _Gryffondors_ pour _tuer_, asséna-t-elle avec vigueur. »

Remus ne put que s'empêcher d'être en admiration devant ce petit bout de brin de femme. Non seulement elle avait osé défier Harry en se moquant totalement qu'il soit le Survivant et une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers, mais en plus, elle avait insinué avec intelligence et méticuleusement qu'elle savait que lui et Padfoot étaient dans le coup pour la mort de son père.

« Bien, je crois que cet entretien est clos, tout comme le dossier. Un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré Miss West, déclara Harry. Et toutes mes condoléances.

-Moi de même M. Potter. Merci, prononça-t-elle en prenant son sac sans, se retourner, pour sortir de la pièce. »

Elle marcha longuement dans les couloirs pour finalement se laisser glisser le long d'un mur, la tête dans ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait plus mal que jamais. Elle culpabilisait pour la mort de son père. Personne ne méritait de mourir. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était réellement mort pour toujours ? Tant de sentiments contradictoires ! Elle était soulagée, mais à la fois triste sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle était seule, orpheline. Toute sa famille était morte par son unique faute. Sa mère, sa sœur et même son père ! Si Sirius n'avait pas vu la lettre, il n'aurait jamais tenté quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et stupide ! Il allait entendre parler d'elle ! Il risquait la prison pour _elle_ ! Elle ne voulait pas le perdre ! Pas à cause d_'elle _! Elle devait être maudite ! Eliane était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait trop de bouleversements dans sa vie. La jeune fille entendit alors des pas venir en sa direction et une voix l'appeler :

« Eliane ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours ? »

Elle releva doucement la tête apercevant John et d'un seul coup, quelque chose éclata en elle. Le barrage céda et les larmes roulèrent sans en comprendre la raison. Que pleurait-elle exactement ? La mort de son père ? Ou celle de sa mère et sa sœur ? Son viol ? Sa vie ? La jeune West ne savait plus. L'émotion la submergeait de plus en plus, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à n'importe quel moment, qu'elle avait trop contenu en elle. John était effrayé face à cette vision que lui offrait son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état ou plutôt si, mais cela remontait à des années lumières alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Il avait l'effet de faire un retour en arrière et au fond de lui, il savait qu'Eliane lui cachait plus qu'elle ne voulait lui dire. Il l'entendit alors prononcer, telle une enfant totalement démunie et fragilisée :

« Papa est mort. »

Il s'agenouilla instantanément en face d'elle et l'enlaça tout en la berçant dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises quand la jeune fille allait mal, tel un frère le ferait avec sa sœur. Aucun mot, juste du réconfort. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se confie à lui, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Que s'était-il passé durant ces vacances de Noël ? Foi de Walker, il viendrait à le découvrir ! Il aimait trop Eliane pour la laisser dépérir ainsi.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, tandis que la jeune Corvalis avait une heure d'étude après son cours de Métamorphose, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle ne cessait de penser à Eliane qui avait manqué les cours de la matinée. Ce n'était pas son genre de sécher. Ambre avait l'impression que depuis le retour des vacances, elle se comportait de façon encore plus étrange et semblait être dans un état de profonde déprime. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Eliane n'avait jamais été de nature à parler d'elle. Le trio inséparable semblait voler en éclat. Eliane qui restait dans son coin, Joanne qui ruminait son amour envers John et _elle_ avec Laura. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas eu une discussion autour d'un bon feu de cheminée dans la salle commune ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Tout en avançant à travers les rangées de livres, quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie d'y voir la jeune Floyd assise dans un coin près d'une fenêtre. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers _la reine des glaces _etdemanda poliment :

« Puis-je m'asseoir ?

-Ai-je seulement le choix ? répliqua Laura d'un ton sarcastique sans lever les yeux de son livre. »

Elle entendit alors la chaise racler le sol puis vit Ambre s'installer en face d'elle. Elle soupira profondément, tout en se plongeant à nouveau dans sa lecture, préférant ignorer _sa_ présence. Cette fille était un véritable pot de colle. Pourquoi fallait-il que Corvalis vienne la voir dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce ? Surtout qu'en ce moment, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit ! Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans que ses parents étaient morts. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, elle avait l'impression que cela datait d'il y a tout juste quelques jours. Elle pouvait encore revoir leur regard vide et le teint blafard de ses parents qui baignaient dans une marre de sang, la marque des ténèbres planant au-dessus de leur maison comme beaucoup d'autres dans le quartier. Un divertissement. Les Mangemorts s'étaient divertis, amusés ! Si seulement elle n'était pas partie faire des courses, elle aurait pu aider ses parents, les protéger. Elle s'en voulait énormément et les images de cette soirée fatidique resteraient à jamais ancrées en elle. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais réellement remonté la pente. Elle vivait avec la fortune personnelle de ses parents jusqu'à pouvoir se trouver un travail après les ASPICS. Laura soupira de frustration et d'énervement en se sentant observer par sa jeune amie. Elle releva soudainement la tête et claqua sèchement :

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

-Pourquoi pas, répliqua Ambre avec un doux sourire. »

La jeune Gryffondor referma brusquement son livre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac et dit avec méchanceté :

« L'air est malsain ici, je vais prendre un grand bol d'air. L'atmosphère est polluée par ta simple présence. »

Alors qu'elle allait partir vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, elle fut retenue par la main d'Ambre qui emprisonna son bras. Une douleur se diffusa dans tout l'avant-bras de la jeune Floyd qui grimaça quelque peu sous l'air surpris de Corvalis. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire mal alors qu'elle avait à peine serré sa main ?

« Je croyais que tu me laissais une chance ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi aigrie envers moi aujourd'hui ? interrogea la Serdaigle quelque peu blessée.

-Si mon humeur ne te convient pas, la porte est grande ouverte, dit Laura passablement sur les nerfs. Je ne vais pas changer pour _toi_ ! Accepte-moi telle que je suis et fous-moi la paix avec mon caract…Aie ! s'exclama la jeune fille en sentant l'emprise d'Ambre se fortifier autour de son bras. »

C'est alors que sous ses yeux mortifiés, l'action se déroula en quelques secondes. Corvalis releva avec empressement la manche de Laura, révélant son bras dénudé et sa peau remplie de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Son regard s'attarda sur une blessure toute fraîche et qui saignait légèrement. Cela ressemblait à une coupure, mais elle était beaucoup trop nette et profonde pour que ce soit un accident. Le cœur d'Ambre manqua un battement tout en relâchant le poignet de Floyd qui semblait exploser à tout moment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi se faisait-elle _ça_ ? Quel besoin de se faire du mal ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle des tendances sadomasochistes ? Était-ce donc là le véritable visage de Laura Floyd ? Une âme torturée ? Une fille qui se détruisait de jour en jour sous les yeux de tous ?

« Tu es fière de toi Corvalis ! ragea Laura en rabaissant sa manche. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Quel scoop, Laura Floyd qui s'automutile, la reine des glaces, l'ombre d'elle-même, une future suicidaire, une folle qui prend du plaisir à se faire du mal ! C'est bien ce que tu penses de moi ?

-……

-Au vu de ton silence, je prends ta réponse pour un oui. Finalement, tu es comme tous les autres ! Au moins ta copine West semble plus ouverte d'esprit que toi ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoutes, j'avais de la considération pour toi. Moi, je n'ai rien dit pour ton homosexualité, j'attendais de ta part un peu plus de considération. Tu me déçois, confia Laura en baissant d'un ton, la voix cassée.

-Attends ! l'interpella Ambre en la voyant s'en aller. Je…Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Quel intérêt ?

-Là est bien le problème, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, murmura douloureusement Laura en sortant de la bibliothèque totalement désertique. »

Ambre resta totalement pantoise en plein milieu des livres, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir avant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça imaginable. Elle en avait bien sûr entendu parler, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à rencontrer une personne qui se mutilait volontairement. Pourquoi ? Cette question lui taraudait l'esprit. Se sentait-elle aussi mal ? À cause de quoi ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle se comporter avec Laura maintenant ? Étrangement, elle l'aimait encore plus et elle voulait apprendre à connaître la vraie Laura Floyd ! Elle devait se rattraper, elle devait s'expliquer avec _elle_ ! Apparemment, Eliane était au courant depuis longtemps. Elle allait devoir en parler avec sa meilleure amie pour savoir quoi faire ! Elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Elle avait mal réagi ! Elle devait se faire pardonner envers Laura. La route serait encore longue avant de pouvoir espérer sortir avec la Gryffondor.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Ce soir-là, le trio était plus que jamais monotone. Entre la mort du père d'Eliane, la dispute avec Laura et Joanne qui ne savait plus quoi penser de John, les trois jeunes filles semblaient à mille lieues d'ici. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises dans un fauteuil en face du feu de cheminée, chacune ayant raconté leur journée et ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas trente-six solutions : le temps ferait son effet. Le temps était le remède. Il y avait toujours des hauts et des bas dans la vie et c'était le cas pour les trois Serdaigles qui s'en seraient agréablement bien passé. Eliane avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de John, retrouvant cette chaleur et cette complicité entre eux. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. Finalement, ça lui manquait cruellement de ne plus être aussi proche de son ami d'enfance. Seulement c'était de sa faute, elle ne lui disait plus rien. Peut-être était-il temps de_ lui_ en parler ? Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Il allait être en colère, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le lui reprocher. En colère qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit durant toutes ces années et dernières semaines. L'enterrement de son père allait se faire la semaine prochaine, Eliane ne savait pas si elle irait. C'était une occasion pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère, mais au fond, elle avait la crainte de s'écrouler.

Sirius avait raison, elle gardait trop en elle et moralement, la jeune West était en train de craquer petit à petit. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle s'appuie sur l'épaule d'une personne ? Celle de Sirius ? Sans aucun doute, c'était pour l'instant le seul au courant de tout. Elle posa alors son regard sur John qui discutait avec le capitaine de Quidditch. Elle devait aussi en parler à son ami. Elle en avait besoin, il avait toujours été là dans les moments les plus difficiles et noirs de sa vie. Elle lui en parlerait quand ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle le ferait. Quant à Joanne et Ambre, cela se ferait au moment venu. Elle fut alors détournée de ses pensées par la voix de Corvalis :

« Pourquoi se fait-elle ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas ? dit Eliane en haussant un sourcil.

-Savoir quoi ? questionna Joanne curieuse elle aussi.

-Ses parents sont morts durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué sa maison et tout le quartier environnant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? souffla Ambre, abasourdie par cette révélation.

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit quand je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. C'est la raison de ses mutilations et son mal-être. Elle se sent terriblement seule et incomprise. Elle s'en veut énormément pour la mort de ses parents, s'en vouloir de vivre alors qu'eux sont morts, confia Eliane en fixant ses amies. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place, chaque personne agie différemment face aux problèmes qu'il rencontre dans la vie. Elle n'avait plus personne, une orpheline du jour au lendemain, de parents aimants. Laura s'est renfermée sur elle-même pendant que tous ceux de Poudlard se sont mis à l'appeler _Reine des glaces_ et se moquer d'elle, voir murmurer sur son passage pour son comportement asocial. Ambre, vas la voir et fais-toi pardonner.

-Je sais que j'ai mal agi avec elle et je m'en veux. Mais j'ai tellement été surprise…

-Qui ne le serait pas, répondit Joanne. Essaye de la comprendre et ne la juge pas. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains. De quel droit pouvons-nous nous permettre de juger une personne ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Jo, affirma Eliane. Apprends à la connaître, ne tente rien, vas-y doucement, apprivoise-la. Intéresse-toi à elle, pose-lui des questions. Je suis certaine que tout s'arrangera et qu'elle acceptera de sortir avec toi. La preuve, elle t'a laissée l'embrasser, ce n'est pas rien !

-Vous avez sûrement raison, j'essaierai de la coincer pour lui parler en tête à tête. Et toi Joanne ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Oh, je t'en supplie, ne joue pas les innocentes. On voit tous que John est au centre de tes pensées, déclara Eliane avec un sourire narquois.

-Ce crétin aura décidément tout fait pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, à m'en donner des migraines pas possibles, soupira Salder sous les rires des ses amies.

-Avoue que tu l'aimes, insinua Ambre en prenant un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

-Oui, je l'aime, révéla Joanne avec un regard noir. Satisfaite !

-Qui aime qui ? demanda une voix d'homme. »

Joanne déglutit passablement en reconnaissant celle de John. Elle foudroya des yeux la jeune Corvalis qui se retenait de rire, tout comme Eliane, devant la situation plus que comique. Un peu plus et John aurait pu entendre la déclaration de Salder qui boudait à présent ses amis tout en décrétant :

« Rien qui ne te regarde, espèce de crétin congénital ! Va jouer dans la basse-cour avec tes joyeux copains. Tu es dans la cour des grands ici et je doute que tes capacités intellectuelles te permettent de comprendre la moindre chose.

-Parle pour toi Salder ! Il est vrai que cette description te va à merveille, répliqua John avec sournoiserie.

-Espèce de scroutt à pétard ! Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde parce que tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent et préfèt-en-chef ! Tu n'es qu'un simple demeuré qui court après tout ce qui bouge !

-Alors tu avoues que je suis beau et intelligent ? Je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part Salder, je savais que tu finirais par succomber à mon charme légendaire, dit John en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Eliane et Ambre étaient mortes de rire devant la tête que faisait Joanne. Elle s'était vendue involontairement, à son plus grand dam ! Horreur et damnation, elle était bel et bien fichue ! Ce type la rendait folle ! Quoique c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Ne perdant pas de sa stature, elle se leva et lui mit une gifle monumentale sous les rires globaux de la salle commune et déclara :

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! »

Et sur cette unique et seule phrase, elle s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles, ne pouvant plus voir sa face de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? Enfin, tout ce que vous voulez ; de toute façon, c'était un crétin fini ! Comment ça elle l'avait déjà dit ? Non, elle ne radotait pas comme une vieille femme de quatre-vingt-six ans ! Bon, il est vrai que pour un idiot en son genre, il était super canon et c'était le seul jusqu'à maintenant qui lui tenait tête. Joanne ouvrit grand les yeux devant ses pensées. Non, non ! C'était un arrogant, prétentieux, petit gosse de riche et elle le haïssait ! Elle se mit alors à sourire bêtement en repensant à leur affrontement. Au fond, elle adorait se défouler sur lui, c'était tellement marrant. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner une seconde chance en lui offrant son amitié ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Elle avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Jamais ! Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à devenir amie avec un vantard pareil ! Plutôt mourir ! Quoique… Après tout, elle ne risquait rien à être amie avec _lui_. Ce serait ainsi une bonne occasion pour juger d'elle-même s'il était sincère et découvrir qui il était vraiment. Joanne soupira profondément tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Décidément, toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle aviserait dans les prochains jours.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en boîte. Alors pas mal de choses en vue dans ce chapitre, assez noir et une touche d'humour avec notre couple favori Joanne/John. Harry fait son apparition. Et on va le revoir dans le prochain chapitre. Suspence…Prochain chapitre, confrontation Sirius/Eliane, révélation qu'elle a une sœur. Et tout plein de bonnes choses (je n'ai pas le plan de ma fic sous mes yeux alors je ne peux vous en dire plus niark niark.) Encore une fois, ça bouge, ça bouge loool. Sinon voilà le secret de Laura dévoilé. Petite leçon de vie qui me tenait à cœur ^^ Réfléchissez bien aux paroles de Joanne et Eliane ^^ Sinon que dire encore : comme vous avez pu le voir, Eliane est littéralement perdue et ne se laisse pas facilement faire avec Sirius. Elle a du caractère la petite. Depuis le début, tout le monde le sait, alors je n'allais pas simplifier les choses et la faire tomber « directement » dans les bras de Sirius pour la consoler. Un peu trop simple à mon goût, tout comme pour répondre à certaines interrogations de personnes. Eliane et Sirius ne coucheront pas ensemble avant un moment, les moments intimes se feront dans quelques chapitres. N'oubliez pas qu'Eliane a vécu un traumatisme important et elle ne va pas sauter sur notre beau brun ténébreux du jour au lendemain. C'est pour ça que j'exploite son côté timide et enfantin dès qu'il s'agit d'un contact physique. Ou même quand elle entend son amant parler de sexe…Elle est clairement mal à l'aise. Sinon que dire encore…Ah oui beaucoup de personnes ont été étonnées que Sirius et Remus viennent à tuer. Mouah, mouah, tant mieux c'est le but recherché ! J'ai voulu exploiter un côté de Sirius et Remus que JKR a failli faire dans le tome 3. Pour moi, Sirius est capable de tuer, après chacun son avis, mais voici le mien. Quand James et Lily sont morts, Sirius court après Peter pour le tuer, pour venger la mort de ses amis. Malheureusement, il se fait avoir. Dès que ça touche un proche, Sirius est capable de tuer. Et on peut le revoir dans le tome 3 où il veut tuer Peter avec Remus. Ils sont empêchés par Harry, mais si celui-ci n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient clairement tué Peter. J'ai alors eu l'idée que ce serait Sirius et Remus qui tueraient Julian West ou plus précisément Sirius (Remus ne fait rien à part assurer les arrières de son ami) parce qu'il veut défendre Eliane et qu'il l'aime. Il veut la venger comme pour la mort de Lily et James avec Peter. Bon, après je vous rassure, il ne va pas se faire prendre, je ne suis pas sadique. Mais vous verrez que Harry… Haha ! J'en dis pas plus ! Prochain chapitre dans une semaine._

_Samedi, jour de publication._

_Merci de vos commentaires et encouragements !_

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail**


	20. Apprendre à se connaître ?

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 29

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 28 Ecris

**Corrigée :** Doxies Curse

**Hello all The People !!**

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai été débordée de tout les côtés et je n'ai pas vu les jours défilés, pour la peine, je publie le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Sinon que dire, dans ce chapitre Clash entre Sirius et Eliane, ça part enfin un peu vrille...Pour les raisons, vous allez découvrir tout ça...

Sinon Clash aussi entre Eliane et sa soeur Elizabeth qui va tout lui révéler...Et une scène entre Joanne et John qui va vous plaire...

Arg je viens de voir que je vais atteindre les **200 reviews** *_* !!! Merci à vous tous ! Un **grand merci à vous** pour les encouragements, **le soutien** et de votre **fidélité **_Gaby - Nini - Aodren - Lilichoco - Lilique - Manelor - Moon Plume - Mar rynn - Tititaisant - Banane Black - Elayna Black - xxShimyxx ect...._

_Celui qui met la_ **200ème Reviews**_, aura le droit un petit cadeau...^_^_

**Sinon je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Lilichoco - Moon Plume - Lilique - Nini - Meeloo - Mar rynn - Manelor_

**Merci à vous ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaise ?**

**Bonne et agréable lecture.**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Apprendre à se connaître **

En cette soirée de février, Eliane marchait d'un pas décidé en direction des appartements privés de Sirius. Cela faisait deux jours que son père était mort, deux jours qu'elle essayait de se convaincre que tout était fini, que c'était la fin d'un long, très long cauchemar, que son père ne viendrait plus interférer dans sa vie. Deux jours qu'elle culpabilisait à penser de telles choses ! C'était mal, mal ! C'était tout de même _son père_ ! Mais peu importe ce qu'elle avait beau dire ou faire, Eliane ressentait un grand soulagement en elle, mais aussi de la colère ! En colère contre Sirius ! Il allait entendre parler du pays ! Il avait foncé tête baissée dans le tas comme tous les Gryffondors ! Avait-il pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait pu se faire prendre ? Qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Il serait de nouveau retourné à Askaban et Eliane s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Elle serra fortement les poings à cette simple idée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Sirius. Elle s'était attachée à _lui, _à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans _lui_.

La Serdaigle arriva alors devant le portrait menant chez Black, elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de son compagnon, se trouvant non loin de la cheminée. Elle avança rapidement telle une furie et gifla fortement Sirius qui recula d'un pas, posant sa main sur sa joue endolorie, complètement surpris par l'arrivée improviste de sa petite-amie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi le giflait-elle ? Merlin, elle avait une sacrée force, il était certain d'avoir la marque de ses cinq doigts sur son visage. Elle semblait littéralement hors d'elle, et au fond de lui, il savait d'avance qu'il allait avoir droit à une crise de nerf et de remontrance par sa compagne. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sirius à l'idée de voir Eliane furieuse. Elle était encore plus jolie en colère.

« Souris tant que tu peux ! cria Eliane, déchaînée. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! Tu es complètement stupide ma parole ! Qui est l'adulte ici ? Moi ou toi ? Tu m'as odieusement menti ! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Et tu me demandes de te faire confiance ? Tu as agi comme un gamin de dix ans ! Tu as foncé droit dans la gueule du loup !

-Écoute Ely, on en reparlera plus…

-NON ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied. Tu ne m'attendriras pas avec tes surnoms à la noix ! Je ne suis pas comme toutes tes blondasses d'avant, je ne me tairai pas ! ajouta-t-elle, les yeux enflammés en tournant en rond dans la pièce. As-tu seulement réfléchi un seul instant aux conséquences ? Tu l'as _tué_ Sirius ! Tu pourrais retourner à Askaban ! Tu n'es qu'un _crétin_ !

-Ely, tenta Sirius en s'avançant vers elle pour tenter de la calmer.

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! hurla-t-elle, le regard tourné vers son compagnon. Tu as voulu agir tel un prince charmant arrivant sur son fidèle destrier pour sauver la princesse en danger ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DANS UN CONTE POUR ENFANT ! Tu es inconscient !! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée de qui que ce soit ! Même de mon père, il aurait fini un jour ou l'autre par me foutre la paix ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot de Gryffondor ! cria Eliane, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Imagine un peu que tu te se sois fait prendre par les Aurors ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Qu'aurais-je fait _sans toi_ ? Passer 12 ans à la prison d'Askaban ne t'a donc pas suffi ? Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ?

-Je savais que je ne risquais rien Eliane, sinon je n'aurais rien fait ! répliqua Sirius, touché par les paroles de la jeune fille.

-Tu savais ! TU SAVAIS ! répéta Eliane hors d'elle, les yeux révulsés par la rage. Mais justement Sirius, tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es pas devin aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que cette folle de Trelawney t'ait refilé sa boule de cristal ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir que tout allait bien se passer ? Même si tu avais tout prévu à l'avance, les Aurors ne sont pas des idiots ! Potter a bien vu que quelque chose clochait ! Tu veux donc tout gâcher ! Tu as une chance de reconstruire ta vie Sirius ! Ne fais pas de telles erreurs qui pourraient tout réduire à néant. Mon père ne méritait pas autant de valeur ! Mon père et moi-même, nous ne méritons pas que tu passes ta vie en prison Sirius ! Même si tu m'aimes, il y a toujours d'autres solutions ! Tu m'as toujours dit que je ne risquais rien avec _toi_. Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait changé du jour au lendemain ? Mon père ne pouvait pas m'atteindre.

-Pas physiquement, mais moralement oui, rétorqua Sirius à quelques centimètres d'elle, quelque peu ébranlé par sa colère et ses paroles. Je reconnais que tu as en partie raison, mais je ne regrette rien. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour _toi_, pour _nous_.

-J'aurais pu te perdre pour toujours ! dit-elle à travers ses sanglots. Que serait devenu ce _nous _? Rien ! ajouta la Serdaigle en martelant son torse de ses poings.

-Je suis désolé Eliane, pardonne-moi, pardon, murmura Sirius en l'enlaçant.»

Elle avait raison sur tous les points; il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences s'il venait à ne pas réussir. Cela lui était tellement inconcevable qu'il puisse échouer dans le meurtre de son père. Il s'était senti intouchable. Mais au fond, il ne l'était pas. La preuve était qu'Harry avait tout découvert. Heureusement pour lui, seul son filleul savait tout, personne n'avait rien vu à part le jeune Potter et maintenant le dossier était clos. Il serra fortement Eliane dans ses bras se rendant compte à quel point il s'était montré égoïste. Il n'avait pas pensé à _elle_ et à ce qu'_elle_ serait devenue s'il était venu à se faire prendre. Son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua étrangement par l'émotion qui déferlait en lui. Il huma la saveur de ses cheveux tout en embrassant son cou, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot.

Il entendit alors des pas et vit son filleul sortir de la cuisine, les observant tous les deux dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, tandis qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sirius se recula sous le regard curieux d'Eliane. Celle-ci se retourna vers le point que fixait son amant puis aperçut sous ses yeux ahuris Potter. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Avait-il tout entendu de leur conversation ? Non, non ce n'était pas possible ? Eliane devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et sa respiration s'accrut devant l'angoisse qui la prit soudainement. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et la voix de Sirius lui murmurer :

« Détends-toi.

-Me détendre ? Mais, mais réalise Sirius ! Potter est un Auror ! s'exclama Eliane en le pointant du doigt.

-Elle ne sait pas ? demanda Harry en s'approchant les mains dans les poches.

-Savoir quoi ? dit-elle mi-étonnée, mi-énervée d'être dans l'ignorance.

-Harry est mon filleul, Eliane, répondit Sirius avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne compte pas me dénoncer, bien au contraire. Je pensais que tu te doutais qu'il était de ma famille.

-Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? répliqua Eliane d'un ton cynique. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces groupies qui tournent autour de toi, prêtes à connaître le moindre détail sur ta vie privée ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé non plus, souffla Sirius, amusé de la voir quelque peu jalouse. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel devant la réplique enfantine de son amant. À croire que Sirius n'était pas du genre à rester sérieux très longtemps. Elle espérait au moins que la dispute lui ait remis les idées en place. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Potter puisse être le filleul de son compagnon. Eliane était quelque peu gênée; elle l'avait littéralement rembarré lors de leur dernier entretien. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? West connaissait le jeune Potter que de vue et surtout de réputation, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était quand même grâce à lui si le monde des sorciers était libre. Cependant, il était une personne comme une autre, non ? Eliane réalisa soudainement qu'il savait que Sirius avait tué son père. De quoi avaient-ils parlé avant son arrivée ? Était-il possible qu'il sache tout sur le comportement odieux de son père ou ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes restantes sur son visage et murmura à l'attention du Survivant :

« Vous savez réellement tout ?

-Nous n'avons que deux années de différence, tu peux me tutoyer, répondit Harry. Je sais que Sirius est mêlé de près à cette histoire, j'ai vu une légère trace de magie dans le feu et j'ai reconnu la signature : la baguette de mon père. Très intelligent en soi puisqu'étant mort, tout contrôle est exempté sur cette même baguette, elle ne figure même plus dans les archives du ministère.

-La baguette de James Potter, souffla Eliane en tournant vers Sirius, connaissant plus ou moins l'histoire des Potter. Comment as-tu pu la manipuler ? demanda-t-elle. Moi-même si je me sers d'une baguette d'un de mes amis, ma magie ne sera pas aussi puissante qu'avec ma propre baguette.

-James et moi, nous étions comme des frères, répondit Padfoot avec nostalgie. Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main et cela en était pareil pour nos baguettes. »

Eliane se rendit compte à quel point elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Sirius. Il ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie d'adolescent avant son emprisonnement, ni même après sa fuite d'Askaban, alors que lui savait beaucoup de choses sur elle. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'y avait aucun équilibre ! Pourquoi ne parlait-il jamais de lui ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? La jugeait-il inapte à comprendre cette partie de son existence ? Elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire partie de sa vie, d'être mise à l'écart injustement. Peut-être que si elle lui demandait, il accepterait de lui en parler ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déclara :

« Tu ne me parles jamais de cette époque, tu pourrais…

-Je ne vois aucun intérêt à t'en parler, cela fait partie du passé, répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

La lueur dans les yeux d'Eliane sembla vaciller quelques instants, le temps d'encaisser le choc. Elle aurait voulu lui crier au visage que lui connaissait bien son passé, qu'il la harcelait tous les jours pour qu'elle lui parle de ses souvenirs d'enfance et de ses cauchemars. Et _lui_ ne voulait rien dire ? Rien ! C'était injuste ! Il ne lui laissait même pas la chance de le connaître plus en profondeur, de partager son passé avec _elle_. Elle serra fortement les poings, en colère après _lui_ ! Fidèle à elle-même, elle répliqua :

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Puisque ma présence ne semble ni désirée et ni requise, je vous laisse parler entre vous sur cette époque révolue. Heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance Harry, dit-elle tout en le saluant.

-Eliane attend ! » cria Sirius. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait franchi le portrait.

Il avait mal agi, il l'avait vexée, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Quel idiot ! Il avait l'impression de faire tout de travers avec _elle_, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait l'habitude de ne rien dire sur _lui_; ses anciennes conquêtes ne lui avaient jamais demandé une telle chose avant. Seulement Eliane était beaucoup plus qu'une _simple fille_. Elle allait lui en vouloir à coup sûr. Il était certain que si Harry n'avait pas été là, il aurait eu le droit à une seconde dispute avec _elle. _Il soupira profondément tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Se tournant vers son filleul, il dit :

« Je viens de faire une grosse bêtise.

-Il me semble oui, approuva Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle avait l'air blessée. Ginny m'aurait tué sur place pour cette simple réponse.

-Comment ça se passe avec elle d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Très bien, elle a été prise dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeuse. Elle est remplaçante pour l'instant, mais elle est très contente.

-Tu la féliciteras de ma part et quand comptes-tu nous faire des petits Pronglets ?

-Oulla, fit l'ancien Gryffondor embarrassé. On va attendre encore un peu ! Et toi ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu sors avec_ elle,_ et une élève pardi ! Tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela va faire un mois et demi, répondit Sirius d'un ton rêveur.

-Sois prudent surtout. Je suis heureux de te voir aussi épanoui, j'ai l'impression de te revoir sur les photos du mariage, confia le jeune homme. Elle m'a l'air d'être une gentille fille qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Quand je vais l'apprendre à Ginny, elle va être folle de joie, tu ne vas pas pouvoir échapper au dîner. »

Sirius grimaça légèrement à cette simple pensée. Ginny lui faisait parfois penser à Lily Evans. À croire que les rouquines avaient toutes de fortes personnalités ! Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il appréciait énormément la femme de son filleul. Cependant, quand la jeune femme avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Eliane serait harcelée de questions jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Seulement, avant de pouvoir dîner tous les deux chez les Potter, il allait falloir qu'il s'explique avec Eliane. Il avait l'impression que depuis leur retour à Poudlard, leur couple partait dans tous les sens. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble, ça lui manquait terriblement ! Il ne cessait de se disputer ces derniers temps. Pourvu que cela change. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec _elle_.

Oui, décidément une discussion s'imposait entre eux pour tout remettre en ordre. Il l'aimait trop pour voir son couple casser sous ses yeux et sans rien faire. Même s'il devait pour cela lui parler de son passé douloureux…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, la jeune West se leva tout en se préparant pour aller en cours. Ses amies étaient déjà descendues pour aller déjeuner, mais Eliane avait loin d'avoir faim. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à la conversation avec Sirius hier soir. Il l'avait terriblement blessée; elle avait l'impression de n'être considérée que comme une fille de passage et pourtant, elle savait que Black tenait à _elle_. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il aucun intérêt à lui parler de son passé ? Elle concevait que cela devait être particulièrement douloureux, mais dans ce cas-là, il aurait pu lui dire gentiment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui en parler. Avait-il trop de fierté pour se confier à elle ? Pourquoi devrait-elle tout lui dire et _lui_ non ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'un couple, ça devait aller dans les deux sens ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour devait être aussi compliqué ? Était-elle vraiment faite pour être en couple ? Elle avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser, de n'avoir aucun contrôle, elle était novice en la matière. Était-ce ça les joies et les peines de l'amour ? Les hauts et les bas d'un couple ? Rien n'allait entre eux en ce moment, peut-être à cause de ce manque de communication. Ils restaient chacun dans leur coin avec leurs propres démons.

Eliane se mordit gentiment les lèvres, complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Peut-être était-il temps de se confier à Sirius ? Ainsi cela l'inciterait à parler de _lui_ ? Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle tenait réellement à en apprendre plus sur _lui_, à le connaître sur le bout des doigts, pour l'épauler et l'aimer encore plus.

La jeune fille fut alors détournée de ses pensées en bousculant une personne sur son passage. Avec un réflexe digne d'un attrapeur, elle rattrapa la petite fille par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Eliane s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et l'observa un petit moment tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit son écusson de Gyrffondor et se souvint l'avoir vue à la table avec Laura. Oui, quel était son nom déjà ? West grimaça quelque peu quand son prénom se répéta en écho dans son esprit…_Elizabeth_…Quelle étrange coïncidence, d'autant plus qu'elle avait des traits familiers. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées puis demanda gentiment :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculée, je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, prononça la fillette en ne cessant de la regarder avec des grands yeux émerveillés. »

La jeune White l'avait reconnue entre mille. C'était elle sa sœur, sa grande sœur dont ses parents adoptifs lui avaient parlé durant les vacances de Noël. Elle avait l'air d'être gentille et elle était très belle. Elizabeth se sentit en admiration devant sa sœur qu'elle ne cessait d'épier chaque jour passant depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais en un peu plus foncés. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle pouvait l'approcher d'aussi près. Peut-être était-ce une chance que lui tendait le destin ? Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dire ? Elle en avait tellement envie ! Elizabeth était certaine que _sa sœur_ prendrait la chose avec beaucoup de bonheur et d'émotion. En avait-elle le droit ? Sa mère lui avait dit d'être patiente, mais cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'elle savait ! Elle pouvait lui dire non ? Elle voulait lui sauter dans ses bras et apprendre à la connaître.

Eliane, quant à elle, était gênée d'être regardée ainsi. Pourquoi la fixait-elle ? Elle avait un comportement étrange. Voyant que la jeune Gryffondor semblait perdue dans sa contemplation, West murmura :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, tout va bien, répondit-elle avec sourire. Je suis juste contente d'être tombée sur toi.

-Sur moi ? répéta incrédule Eliane. Pourquoi ça ? Tu voulais me parler ? Laura voulait peut-être me voir…

-Non, dit-elle en se triturant les doigts, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Je rêve depuis des semaines de pouvoir te parler, confia-t-elle en rougissant, les iris brillants d'espoir. »

Eliane n'était pas certaine de saisir les propos de la fillette. Pourquoi voulait-elle la rencontrer ? Il se connaissait que de vue ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre. Était-elle tombée sur la tête ? Cette petite l'amusait de plus en plus, elle était touchante avec sa maladresse et ses grands yeux bleus… Comme les siens d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir plutôt alors ? proposa Eliane.

-Je n'osais pas, répondit Elizabeth, horrifiée par cette idée.

-Eh bien, si tu tiens tant à me parler, tu peux venir, je ne mords pas, rigola la jeune West en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en sautant sur place.

-Bien entendu, assura Eliane en portant une main sur son cœur. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais enfer, déclara solennellement la jeune fille.

-Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil, affirma Elizabeth. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea curieuse Eliane.

-Parce que tu es ma grande sœur ! dit-elle avec toute l'innocence qu'elle possédait. »

Le visage d'Eliane devint étrangement blême. Sa grande sœur ? Mais que disait-elle là ? Sa petite sœur était morte ! Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Si c'était le cas, elle était de mauvais goût !

« Tu veux dire, grande sœur de cœur ?

-Non ! répliqua Elizabeth fâchée. Tu es ma grande sœur !

-Écoute Elizabeth, je ne suis pas ta grande sœur, mais seulement ton amie…

-Non ! réfuta la fillette en tapant du pied tandis que ses yeux devinrent larmoyants. Tu es ma grande sœur ! Papa et maman m'ont dit qu'on avait les mêmes parents en commun ! On est du même sang, tu es ma grande sœur ! révéla la Gryffondor en observant Eliane. »

La Serdaigle recula d'un pas ne lâchant pas du regard la fillette. Elle était folle ! Sa sœur était morte, morte ! Pourquoi racontait-elle de tels mensonges, de telles inepties ? Est-ce que Merlin prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer en lui rappelant le passé ? Et pourtant, pourtant, elle semblait convaincue par ce qu'elle disait ! C'était incohérent, inimaginable ! Eliane l'observa plus attentivement et elle fit de nouveau cette constatation qu'ils avaient des traits en commun, les yeux, le même nez…Elle avait l'impression de se revoir enfant. Elle mentait ! ELLE MENTAIT ! Elle n'avait plus de sœur ! C'était impossible ! Comment aurait-elle pu vivre ? Son père lui avait dit qu'elles étaient mortes durant l'accident ! Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? À moins qu'il n'en savait rien ? Elle avait le même âge qu'aurait dû avoir sa sœur, le même prénom. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre !

« Tu mens ! objecta Eliane le teint étrangement blanc.

-Je ne mens jamais ! Ou en tout cas rarement, juste quand je fais une bêtise afin que maman ou papa ne me grondent pas. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, rectifia-t-elle, mais je les aime quand même ! Je suis certaine que tu les aimeras toi aussi ! Est-ce que tu crois que mon vrai père voudra me voir ? Parce que maman m'a dit que celle qui m'avait mise au monde était partie au ciel. Tu pourras me parler…

-TAIS-TOI ! cria Eliane en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tais-toi ! »

Elizabeth se tut aussitôt, la bouche légèrement tremblante, se mordant les lèvres, triste d'avoir fait du mal à sa grande sœur. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle dit de mal ? Elle aurait dû être heureuse pourtant ? Elle aurait dû l'embrasser, la câliner, la protéger comme dans ses rêves ? Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle contrariée ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle crié dessus comme le faisait parfois sa_ maman_ quand elle était en colère ?

« Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! affirma Eliane en posant ses yeux sur elle. Elle est morte, il y a dix ans ! déclara-t-elle durement.

-NON ! hurla Elizabeth en se précipitant sur elle. Non !! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, je suis vivante ! Je suis là ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es ma sœur et _je t'aime_ fort ! Pourquoi tu me fais du mal ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je_ t'aime_ moi, murmura inlassablement la fillette en la frappant de ses poings. »

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur les visages des deux sœurs. Eliane la repoussa loin d'elle. Elle n'était pas sa sœur ! Elles n'avaient rien en commun ! Rien ! Juste le sang, mais rien d'autre ! Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de parler de ses vrais parents ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'_elle _pouvait être vivante ? Eliane recula d'un pas sous les yeux désespérés de sa petite sœur qui ne s'attendait pas à se rejet. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de l'accepter dans sa vie du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi lui avait-on caché cette vérité ? Pourquoi l'avait-on séparé de _sa sœur_ ? Pourquoi Elizabeth avait eu la chance de vivre dans une famille normale et aimante ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Comment pourrait-_elle_ comprendre l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu ? Alors que la Gryffondor vivait au paradis, entourée de parents aimants ? Plus rien ne les rapprochait, tout les opposait, un fossé incroyablement grand les séparait. Eliane serra fortement les poings, en colère, triste, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un couteau en plein cœur. Ce ne serait jamais sa sœur ! Sa vraie sœur était morte dans l'accident de voiture. Morte et enterrée ! Et sans un regard de plus, la jeune West passa devant Elizabeth qui semblait choquée par cette indifférence. Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas…

« Pourquoi ? souffla Elizabeth en larmes. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Reviens grande sœur, je te promets que je serais la meilleure des petites sœurs, que je serai sage…Reste ! J'ai besoin de toi, supplia-t-elle. »

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Eliane en entendant White parler. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, en proie avec ses démons intérieurs. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle en était incapable… Trop de rancœur, trop d'amertume, trop de tristesse. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. On lui en demandait de trop.

« Je n'ai plus de sœur depuis longtemps, répondit seulement West. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Elizabeth West est morte.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux plus te voir, décréta Eliane en se retournant vers elle, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la colère. FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! Va-t-en ! s'écria la Serdaigle pour finalement s'enfuir en courant. »

Quand la jeune Elizabeth vit sa propre sœur partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter encore et encore. Pourquoi la repoussait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle ne voulait plus la voir, plus jamais ? Elle semblait si froide à cet instant. Où était passée sa grande sœur souriante et aimante qu'elle avait vue durant ces nombreux jours ? Peut-être que tout était de sa faute ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez bien pour _elle ? _Elle ne comprenait pas ! C'était-elle trompée ? Est-ce qu'Eliane n'était pas aussi gentille qu'elle le pensait ? S'était-elle voilé la face ? Avait-elle trop rêvé de cet instant ? Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle l'aimait, mais _sa sœur_ non ! De grosses larmes roulèrent indéniablement sur ses pommettes rosées, ses illusions et ses rêves totalement anéantis.

Eliane, quant à elle, courait à en perdre le souffle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Elizabeth et _elle_. Sa sœur était vivante,_ vivante_. Des dizaines de sentiments défilaient en elle. Elle était totalement perdue. Que lui cachait-on encore sur sa vie ? Elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! Elle l'impression qu'on jouait avec _elle_. Est-ce que Sirius le savait ? Elle ralentit sa marche, reniflant tout en frottant ses yeux rouges. Que devait penser sa mère ? Elle avait dû la décevoir par son comportement. Ce fut les épaules basses et le regard dans le vide que les deux sœurs prirent un chemin différent qui finirait peut-être un jour par se croiser de nouveau.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la Grande Salle, Joanne et Ambre mangeaient tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles. La jeune Corvalis ne cessait de fixer Laura qui prenait son déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, juste en face d'eux. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ambre avait terriblement envie d'aller la voir et de s'excuser pour son comportement d'hier. Seulement elle n'osait pas, elle avait peur de se faire repousser devant tout le monde. Ambre soupira profondément, sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être aussi compliqué ? Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec Laura ! Cette fille était aussi insaisissable que le vent ! Elle pouvait être aussi douce et gentille qu'être agressive, comme une lame à double tranchant. C'était déstabilisant, elle ne savait plus quoi espérer de la jeune Gryffondor. Avait-elle seulement une chance ? Et si oui, est-ce que leur couple aurait une seule chance de tenir ? Ambre avait l'impression que Floyd était totalement perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Cette situation énervait de plus en plus la jeune Corvalis qui avait le sentiment de tourner en rond depuis des semaines. Peut-être serait-il temps d'avoir du concret ? Avancer à quelque chose avec _elle_ ? Elle voulait une réponse claire et nette, oui ou non ! Ni plus, ni moins, savoir à quoi s'attendre, ne pas espérer pour rien et finalement souffrir ! Elle irait la voir dès qu'elle pourrait la coincer dans un lieu tranquille, en toute intimité. Corvalis tourna alors la tête en entendant son amie Joanne souffler bruyamment. Ambre dériva son regard vers le point qu'elle fixait inlassablement et vit John au bras d'une Poufsouffle qui le draguait clairement.

« Regarde-moi-le se pavaner à son bras avec son sourire Colgate blancheur, dit Salder dont sa voix respirait clairement la jalousie. »

La jeune Corvalis ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la réplique de son amie.

« Jo, Jo, si je ne te connaissais pas, je te dirais que tu es tout simplement jalouse, déclara Ambre de façon narquoise.

-Moi, jalouse ? Les vapeurs de tes bouquins te sont clairement montées au cerveau ma belle ! rétorqua Joanne en sirotant son café, observant furtivement John. »

Ambre secoua la tête, totalement désespérée. C'est alors que Walker s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles pour finalement s'installer avec eux sous le regard noir de Joanne. Alerte rouge, une nouvelle dispute allait éclater d'ici peu de temps.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais _ici_ ? demanda Joanne en posant durement son bol sur la table.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de manger, répliqua calmement John.

-Alors va le faire avec ta petite pimbêche de Poufsouffle et ne viens pas polluer notre air environnant. Ta simple vue me fait vomir, décréta Salder les yeux plus sombres que jamais.

-Je dois finalement rêver, décèlerais-je une pointe de jalousie en toi _Joanne_, prononça le jeune homme en insistant sur son prénom.

-Ne m'appelle pas Joanne !siffla-t-elle. Seuls les amis ont le droit…

-De le faire, compléta-t-il, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit ! Attention, radoter est le signe précurseur de la vieillesse.

-Espèce de…

-Tsst, tsst, la coupa John en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, il serait dommage de salir ta si _jolie_ bouche avec des mots infâmes. Il serait aussi dommage de gaspiller ta salive pour _moi_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Joanne manqua un battement en sentant _son_ _index_ posé sur ses lèvres. C'était exquis et si simple. Son prénom sonnait incroyablement bien dans sa bouche. Ses yeux ne cessaient de la dévorer du regard. Elle était troublée plus que jamais par _lui_. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec _elle_. Peut-être avait-il changé ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Il retira alors son doigt à son plus grand regret, laissant un vide en Joanne. Sous ses yeux ahuris, elle le vit tendre une main amicale à son encontre, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir, d'être dans un univers alternatif, un monde parallèle. Était-ce réellement John Walker en face d'elle ? Il était si différent, si vrai, si naturel. Aucune arrogance, juste de la sincérité, elle pouvait le voir et le sentir.

« Amis ? proposa-t-il. »

John sentait qu'_elle_ était en train de fléchir. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop par rapport aux autres fois. Il croisa les doigts, il espérait qu'elle accepterait ! Il voulait reprendre tout à zéro avec _elle_. Il savait que ça pouvait marcher ! C'est alors qu'il la vit serrer sa main en guise de réponse sous tous les regards des Serdaigles totalement béats, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Salder ami avec Walker ? Ambre en vint presque à s'étrangler avec son chocolat, littéralement sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être en train de rêver ? Joanne qui faisait une trêve avec John ? C'était une farce ? Demain, il allait neiger, cela ne pouvait en être autrement ! C'était tout bonnement ahurissant et incroyable !

« Amis, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Joanne se retourna vers tous ceux qui l'observaient et déclara :

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Puis fermez vos bouches, une mouche va finir par y atterrir ! »

Les élèves en question détournèrent les yeux tandis que les conversations reprirent avec encore plus d'ardeur sur la nouvelle du jour : Joanne Salder devenant l'amie de John Walker. Un scoop ! C'était à marquer dans les annales de Poudlard ! La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son camarade en train de manger ses céréales. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle ne savait pas, mais au fond de son cœur, elle espérait, elle souhaitait ardemment que leur relation puisse évoluer en quelque chose de plus profond. Un nouvel espoir s'insuffla en Joanne. Et sans s'en rendre compte, tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour _lui _et rejeté par la suite éclata en _elle_ tel un volcan en activité. Elle l'aimait et peu importe tout le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elle l'aimait, _lui,_ et personne d'autre…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre…J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Il est plus court que les deux précédents, dix pages Word. Je suis certaine que peu de personnes s'attendaient à ce qu'Eliane réagisse aussi excessivement envers sa sœur. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Parce qu'Eliane n'est pas remplie que de qualités et il lui arrive d'agir égoïstement et méchamment. C'est un trop plein pour elle, trop de choses viennent lui éclater à la figure et elle ne sait plus comment les gérer. Elle laisse alors les émotions prendre le dessus, quitte à faire du mal à son entourage._

_Joanne et John enfin amis. Je sens que ça va faire des heureux. Mais ne criez pas victoire ! Car même s'ils sont amis et qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, rien n'est gagné, vous allez même me tuer. Mais sachez seulement que ce sera sur ce couple que je vais clôturer ma fic. Alors imaginez un peu ce que je vais leur préparer. Sinon prochain chapitre : Sirius/Eliane (grosse dispute sur la sœur de Eliane), Tracy/Eric Carter (on va en apprendre plus sur lui et la relation qu'ils entretiennent, et non Tracy ne sortira pas avec Carter niark niark…), Eliane/John (celle-ci va tout lui dire). _

**Merci de vos reviews !**

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ?_

**Reviews Please ?**

_Lia-_S_ail._


	21. Dispute

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 28 écris

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 29

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse

Hello tout le monde !!!

Comment allez vous ? Comme promis, voici la suite au bout d'une semaine !

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez avoir le droit à une nouvelle dispute entre **Sirius/Eliane,** assez sérieuse...

Alors vous avez le droit de me tuer, mais pas trop, sinon la suite ne viendra jamais, mouah, mouah xd !

Sinon du **Tracy/Carter**, vous allez peut-être trouvé un peu vite le revirement de situation de notre Gryffondor, au niveau de son caractère...

Je répondrais tout simplement, que l'amour change une personne mais **chassez le naturel et il revient au triple galop...**

Ne me lyncher pas et je dirais juste...**VIGILANCE CONSTANTE**....Parce que prochainement, vous allez non seulement me brûler vive sur le bûcher mais aussi Spencer...

**Sur ce sous entendu aussi gros qu'un éléphant...**

Que dire encore, je vous remercie grandement pour vos **14 reviews**, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, je suis pas habituée à en avoir autant ! **Merci pous vos encouragements !**

Merci à **Pierrafeu pour la 200ème Reviews !** En cadeau, tu as le droit de me poser **trois questions** sur ma fic et ce qu'il va se passer, j'y répondrais sans détour, sans suspens, en toute franchise...

Je ne compte pas **seulement remercier Pierrafeu**, parce que c'est **vous tous qui me soutenez** ! Alors **tout ceux qui compte** me commenter sur ce chapitre, vous allez le droit de me **poser une question sur le futur** de ma fic, sur tout et n'importe quoi, j'y répondrais aussi sans détour, sans suspens et en toute franchise ^_^ !

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Lilichoco - Gaby - Nini - Manelor - Baltha -_ _Camille - Cafrine - Pierrafeu - Moon Plume - Plague05 - Missbizkiss - Eronoel - Khayla and Mar Ryn _

_Je réponds par le système du site et les anonymes par le biais de mon blog, le lien est sur mon homepage._

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Lia-Sail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Dispute **

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Eliane avait tout appris de la vérité, une vérité qui se faisait bien cruelle. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un véritable tissu de mensonges. Où était le vrai du faux ? Sa sœur, sa propre sœur, vivante ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça semblait irréel ! Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, comment gérer cette révélation. Est-ce que d'autres personnes savaient la vérité ? Elle lui ressemblait tellement physiquement, elle ne pouvait nier qu'Elizabeth White était sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, qu'elle la voyait, toute sa rancœur remontait à la surface. Pourquoi avait-elle eu le droit de vivre dans une famille aimante et pas elle ? Eliane avait mal, mal comme jamais. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, pleurant encore et encore. Elle ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas et ses amis s'inquiétaient de la voir dans cet état sans en connaître la cause. Surtout John; il avait promis à la mère d'Eliane qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger et prendre soin d'elle comme une sœur. Une promesse qui remontait à de nombreuses années, alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ou six ans. Une promesse qu'il essayait en vain de tenir, mais cela était bien difficile en ce moment. Eliane n'allait pas bien et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait autre chose que la mort de son père, mais quoi ? Elle avait refusé de se rendre à son enterrement, à sa grande surprise, sans en comprendre la raison. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il savait qu'Eliane était une personne forte, mais fragile à la fois. Néanmoins, il en fallait un bon bout pour la mettre dans cet état et jusqu'à maintenant, seul l'accident de sa mère l'avait rendue ainsi. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle semblait ailleurs, déconnectée de la réalité environnante et malgré sa déprime évidente, elle rendait impeccablement tous ses devoirs. Une parfaite Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des doigts, privilégiant les cours à son détriment.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment agir; ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient grandi. Que dire ? Les mots pouvaient venir si facilement étant gamins et si difficilement une fois adultes. Finalement, les enfants étaient sûrement plus intelligents qu'_eux_. Au moins, ils ne se prenaient pas la tête, ils laissaient parler leur cœur avant tout, c'était là toute la candeur des bambins. Il croisa alors le regard bleuté de son amie qui paraissait lasse et morne. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais pas devant Joanne ou Ambre. Pas maintenant, plus tard.

Le quatuor finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers leur unique cours de l'après-midi, celui de Métamorphose. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, John remarqua quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois : le professeur Black regardait toujours intensément Eliane qui ne détournait jamais les yeux, bien au contraire. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là, quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'une relation élève-professeur. Il connaissait assez bien West pour savoir que tout homme la faisait fuir, mais là, elle semblait littéralement rechercher la présence de son professeur par des regards, des gestes. Ce n'était pas normal ! Pendant tout le cours, il observa son professeur qui ne cessait de passer dans le rang où se trouvait son amie, professeur qui parfois lui jetait un coup d'œil furtif et inquiet. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque ? Peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? Et pourtant …

John soupira profondément tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, un tic qu'il avait pris d'Eliane. Il posa alors son regard sur Joanne qui écrivait à toute allure sur son parchemin, ses cheveux roux lui tombant devant les yeux et parfois, elle venait à passer une main dans sa chevelure, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il la trouvait divinement belle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Peut-être parce qu'il se voilait la face ? Il était étonné qu'elle ait accepté aussi facilement son amitié, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce revirement de situation. Puis dans le fond, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout que Joanne était une personne qui agissait sur des coups de tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher pour une parole mal placée ou mal interprétée. Cependant, le point positif c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis deux jours, c'était exceptionnel ! Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver le moyen pour aborder une conversation avec _elle_ et faire ainsi plus ample connaissance. La route allait être longue avant qu'il ne puisse envisager de sortir avec Salder.

Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées par la cloche qui sonnait la fin des cours. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires puis sortirent l'un après l'autre de la salle, quand soudain la voix de Black retentit dans la pièce :

« Miss West ? Veuillez rester ici, je dois vous parler. »

John regarda Eliane, son regard quelque peu interrogateur. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Joanne et Ambre semblaient tout aussi curieuses et intriguées. La jeune Serdaigle leur fit alors un signe de tête comme quoi ils pouvaient y aller et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Sous les yeux de leur professeur, les trois amis sortirent tandis que la porte se referma derrière eux et que Sirius posa un « _Silencio_ » sur la salle pour que leur conversation ne soit pas interceptée par des oreilles indiscrètes. Padfoot se retourna lentement vers Eliane qui ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'autre chose. Il s'avança vers elle, sachant que le sujet qu'il allait aborder ne serait pas facile. Cependant, il voulait tout mettre au clair entre eux, pour mieux repartir.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir que sa _propre sœur_ est vivante, siffla Eliane, à bout de nerf face à l'absence de surprise de son compagnon. »

Était-il possible qu'il sache ? Savait-il que sa sœur était vivante ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné face à cette révélation ? Seulement, il aurait au moins pris la peine de lui dire, non ? Pourquoi aurait-il gardé une information de cette ampleur pour lui ? Et comment l'aurait-il su ?

« Tu savais, remarqua Eliane. Tu le sais, répéta-t-elle tandis que ses traits se crispèrent.

-Écoute-moi…

-Non ! rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse. J'en ai plus que marre de t'écouter Sirius ! Marre ! Tu entends ! Que tu ne me parles pas de ton passé, je le conçois, parce que ça peut être difficile, mais que tu puisses me cacher _ça_ ! Comment as-tu pu le savoir ? COMMENT ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle son visage déformé par la colère.

-Parce que je savais dans quel état cela allait te mettre, je voulais te protéger ! Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui, j'avais raison ! répliqua Sirius, inquiet, ne s'attendant pas à devoir s'expliquer et parler de ce sujet aussi tôt.

-Me protéger, ricana-t-elle, me protéger ! Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps Sirius, murmura-t-elle douloureusement, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Toute ma vie n'est qu'un pur mensonge. Ma propre sœur, vivante ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Depuis les vacances de Noël, révéla-t-il. C'est ton médicomage qui nous a avoué toute la vérité. C'est lui qui a fait passer Elizabeth pour morte. Les derniers mots de ta mère fut de protéger ta petite sœur. La sœur de M. Bones ne pouvant avoir d'enfant avec son mari, il la leur a confiée. Et toi ? Qui te l'a dit ? questionna Black curieux. »

Eliane serra les poings de rage. Et elle alors ? Elle était délaissée ? On l'avait envoyée sans remords avec son père ? Pourquoi avoir protégé sa petite sœur et pas _elle _? Pourquoi sa mère avait demandé qu'on protège Elizabeth et pas _elle_ ? Ses derniers mots, ses ultimes paroles furent pour sa petite sœur. Merlin, comme elle voulait disparaître pour l'éternité à cet instant là, elle aurait voulu mourir dans l'accident. Mourir pour ne pas avoir eu à affronter tout cela. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Au moins, elle aurait été libérée à tout jamais de ses démons intérieurs, elle serait morte et en paix. _« Je t'aime ». _Mensonge, mensonge !! Si sa mère l'avait réellement aimée, elle l'aurait aussi protégée ! Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Elizabeth ! Peut-être qu'elle le méritait ? Peut-être avait-elle mérité de vivre avec son père ? Devant le mutisme de sa compagne, Sirius ajouta :

« C'est une chance que ta sœur soit vivante, profite d'elle, c'est le dernier membre de ta famille, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à la connaître et…

-Je n'ai pas de famille, dit-elle durement en relevant la tête. Je n'ai pas de sœur et pour ta gouverne, c'est White qui me l'a dit ! »

Sirius crut recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Mais que disait-elle là ? Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi de sa propre soeur ? Il ne la comprenait pas, il avait dû manquer un épisode. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, puis déclara :

« Je me doute que tu sois bouleversée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi d'Elizabeth. C'est une gentille fille, je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer et...

-TAIS-TOI ! cria-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sous les yeux de Sirius. TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ? Je n'ai pas de sœur ! Et je n'en aurais jamais ! Elizabeth ne sera jamais ma sœur ! TU ENTENDS ?? JAMAIS !! Comment peux-tu me demander de l'accepter dans ma vie alors que tout nous sépare ? C'est un véritable cauchemar ! confia Eliane. Elle me demande de lui parler de notre mère et elle ne sait même pas que notre père est mort ! Je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de ma propre mère. Quant à mon père, siffla-t-elle, c'était une ordure ! Elle a eu la chance de ne pas vivre avec _lui_ !

-Justement, tu le dis toi-même, elle a eu la chance de vivre dans une famille unie et aimante…, réussit à dire Padfoot avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Et tu crois que je vais m'en réjouir, répliqua Eliane en se retournant brusquement vers Sirius. Je déteste ma sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle a eu le droit à ce que moi j'ai toujours rêvé : une famille ! Un père, une mère ! Quand je vois des parents avec leurs enfants à Noël, je m'imagine à leur place, mais jamais je n'aurai cette chance ! Qu'elle aille au diable avec ses gamineries de _grande sœur_ ! Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à la poupée ! Elle ne sait pas le quart de ce j'ai vécu, alors que mademoiselle, pendant ce temps-là, vivait tranquillement avec ses parents adoptifs ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse accepter aussi facilement cet état de fait ? C'est le fleuve Achéron **(1)** qui nous sépare, elle au paradis et moi en enfer ! Elizabeth n'est qu'une étrangère, elle n'est _rien_ à mes yeux. _Rien_, affirma-t-elle en le défiant de dire le contraire.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce, Eliane avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le regard de Sirius qui regrettait déjà son geste en voyant la détresse dans ses iris. Il tenta de l'approcher, mais celle-ci recula, les larmes roulant désespérément sur ses joues.

« Vous êtes tous pareils les hommes. Dès que quelque chose vous contrarie, vous frappez, murmura-t-elle en se tenant la joue.

-Eliane, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas, bafouilla-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour l'avoir giflée.

-Je croyais que tu m'aurais comprise, que tu ne m'aurais pas jugée ! Finalement, tu es comme tous les autres !

-Je t'en supplie Eliane, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, essayant de la raisonner.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! décréta-t-elle. Plus jamais ! C'est fini Sirius ! ajouta Eliane en s'enfuyant de la pièce sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, un bloc de glace tombant dans son estomac. Non, non… Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, pas ainsi, pas maintenant ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Le pied de Sirius valsa alors dans une chaise qui se fracassa contre le mur. Il n'aurait jamais dû la gifler ! Seulement, c'était parti plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu, toutes les paroles qu'elle avait formulées l'avaient révolté ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas la reconnaître, ou peut-être ne la connaissait-il pas encore totalement. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, il avait besoin d'elle ! Le cœur de Sirius se serra comme dans un étau. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ses paroles. Elle avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Elle reviendrait, elle reviendrait. Alors pourquoi en doutait-il ? Une larme roula sur le visage de Black. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, serrant les poings. Il avait tout gâché ! Il finissait toujours par tout gâcher : Lily, James, sa vie. Et pour la première fois de son existence, il pleura. Il pleura pour une femme. Il pleura pour _elle_.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques couloirs plus loin, la jeune Spencer était assise aux côtés d'Eric Carter à la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ils venaient souvent à se rencontrer pour parler tranquillement. Eric Carter, ce nom sonnait en elle comme une nouvelle chance. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Il parlait de tout et de rien, mais elle aimait sa compagnie. Il était quelque peu sarcastique, il n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Peu à peu, elle venait à oublier ses malheurs avec Walker et peu à peu, Carter se faisait une place dans son cœur. C'était la première personne qui cherchait réellement à la connaître. C'était étrange, mais très agréable. Elle avait l'impression de revivre à ses côtés. Ils faisaient parfois leurs devoirs ensemble, ils rigolaient et discutaient de Quidditch. Il était beau, intelligent et très Serpentard. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il venait à s'intéresser à elle. Pourquoi restait-il avec elle ? Et sans s'en rendre compte, Tracy changeait peu à peu, oubliant ses rancœurs passées avec West et ses amies, se concentrant de nouveau sur ses études et sur _elle_. Adina et Marie ne traînaient pratiquement plus avec _elle_ et Spencer s'en passait bien ! La Gryffondor observa quelques instants son partenaire qui écrivait son devoir de potions. Un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor, qui l'aurait prévu ? Pas _elle_. Elle se surprenait de penser de plus en plus à_ lui_ et parfois même à rêver de _lui_. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui avoue, elle se sentait ridicule. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des amis, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues quand il releva la tête pour lui sourire. Le jeune homme se replongea aussitôt dans l'écriture de son devoir. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le scruter à tout moment. Elle paraissait bien pensive en ce moment. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils se connaissaient, un mois qu'il avait relevé ce défi avec son ami, un mois qu'il arrivait à faire changer Tracy. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise dans le fond, elle était juste en manque d'amour et d'une amitié réelle et sincère. Il savait que peu à peu la jeune fille était en train de modifier son comportement envers les autres. Ce défi était presque trop facile, il aurait cru que cela serait plus divertissant. Aloysius Grey, son meilleur ami et Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts, lui avait parlé durant une soirée de Spencer, une Gryffondor qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à un groupe de Serdaigles. Il avait alors décrit cette fille comme une vraie teigne ou encore une petite peste qui aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Il avait été intrigué, curieux. Il l'avait alors espionnée pendant plusieurs jours à son insu. Aloysius avait eu la charmante idée de le mettre au défi de changer Spencer. Eric accepta aussitôt pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable, mais surtout piqué à vif dans son orgueil.

Depuis, tout s'était passé au-delà de ses espérances. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, que quelque chose n'était plus sous son contrôle. Inconsciemment, il passait plus de temps avec elle, il aimait sa présence. Oh non, ne croyez pas qu'Eric Carter était en train de tomber amoureux, loin de là, mais il appréciait son amitié plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Amis et rien de plus. Elle était loin d'être stupide, bien au contraire : elle pouvait se montrer talentueuse en Sortilège ou en Potions et il comprenait mieux son enthousiasme à devenir médicomage. Elle aimait réellement ce métier. Étonnant au premier abord pour une fille qui se montrait sans cœur de vouloir aider et soigner son prochain. Finalement, Tracy Spencer était loin d'être quelqu'un de profondément mauvais. C'était juste une fille abandonnée par ses parents, d'où sa profonde jalousie envers les autres élèves. Elle lui avait alors avoué que le Choixpeau magique avait hésité à l'envoyer entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. La jeune Spencer avait choisi la maison des lions pour que ses parents soient fiers d'elle. Malheureusement, elle n'en tira aucune félicitation ou intérêt de leur part à son plus grand désespoir. Seul son frère ainé, sorcier lui aussi, avait le droit à tous les honneurs. Il avait eu ses confidences dans le plus profond des silences. Il ne parlait que rarement de ses soirées avec Tracy à son ami Grey. Connaissant Aloysius, il se moquerait de _lui_. Seulement, il avait appris à s'attacher à _elle _et aujourd'hui, il pouvait la considérer comme une très bonne amie. Cependant, il avait depuis quelque temps cette impression que rien ne se déroulait comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle lui lançait beaucoup trop de regards et ça le gênait. Il avait peur qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse de lui sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire. Advienne que pourra. Il verrait au moment venu.

Il la vit alors froncer les sourcils et fixer un point au-dessus de son épaule. Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs, se dirigeant vers un rayon. La chaise de Spencer racla le sol sous les yeux étonnés d'Eric qui demanda :

« Où vas-tu ?

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je reviens vite. »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une allée de livres. Spencer chercha du regard sa compagne de chambre qu'elle finit par trouver en train de prendre un ouvrage sur les vampires, sûrement pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'approcha de Floyd, l'observant attentivement. Tout le monde l'appelait la reine des glaces et ce surnom lui allait à merveille. Tracy lui parlait que rarement et encore, c'était juste pour lui faire des remarques déplaisantes. Seulement, elle l'avait vue rentrer un soir en pleurs dans leur dortoir. Laura ne montrait jamais ses sentiments habituellement et surtout pas en public ou devant ses camarades de chambre. Spencer ne s'en était pas fait plus que ça, seulement ce matin, elle avait fait une étrange découverte en ordonnant la chambre. Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout, elle tomba sur un coffret en bois rangé sous le lit de Floyd. Curieuse, elle l'avait pris et ouvert, ne s'attendant pas à voir _ça_. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son sang s'était glacé, peut-être parce qu'elle y avait elle-même songé de nombreuses fois quand elle allait mal. Avant de se raisonner que c'était stupide et cela n'arrangerait en rien les choses. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais cru que dans son propre dortoir et sous leurs yeux, une camarade de chambre en venait à se procéder. Elle avait aussi vu des photos en tout genre, apparemment ses parents.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Eric, elle aurait sans aucun doute tout divulgué à Poudlard juste pour s'amuser et se divertir. Mais aujourd'hui, Tracy ne trouvait rien de cela amusant. Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir médicomage parce qu'elle était du genre à se blesser n'importe où et n'importe comment. Seulement, ses parents n'avaient jamais pris soin de la consoler ou la soigner correctement comme tous parents le feraient avec son enfant. Non, ils étaient bien trop occupés avec leur travail et à mettre son frère ainé sur un piédestal. Alors parfois, elle restait chez la voisine qui était médicomage pendant que ses parents étaient absents. Elle était très gentille et douce, elle la soignait toujours quand elle se faisait mal et depuis ce jour-là, elle voulait devenir comme cette femme. À ses yeux, c'était le plus beau métier du monde.

Ses résultats scolaires avaient beaucoup remonté depuis ces dernières semaines, elle savait que son rêve d'enfant pouvait se réaliser. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'aider Floyd pour se montrer qu'elle était aussi capable de soutenir une personne en difficulté, qu'elle était bel et bien en train de changer et ça, grâce à _lui_. Il _lui_ avait ouvert les yeux. La jalousie et la haine ne résoudraient rien, bien au contraire. Il ne tenait qu'à elle pour se faire de vrais amis et apprendre à se faire aimer des autres.

« Spencer, que me veux-tu ? demanda Floyd sans même lui accorder un regard. »

La concernée sortit quelque chose de sa poche et ouvrit la paume de sa main, découvrant ainsi une lame.

« Je suis venue te rendre _ça_. »

Laura observa quelques instants l'instrument, gardant son calme et un visage impassible.

« Désolée, mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne, dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir. »

La jeune Floyd fut alors arrêtée dans sa progression par la main de Spencer sur son épaule.

« J'ai découvert ton coffret sous ton lit et il y avait _ça,_ expliqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Et alors ? répliqua Laura avec en haussant les sourcils, sans se laisser déboussoler. Maintenant tu fais dans la charité Spencer ? C'est nouveau ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie raconter avec empressement et joie tout ce que tu as vu ? Il est vrai que ta cote de popularité n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Peut-être qu'en faisant âme charitable, tu remonteras dans les sondages et quoi de mieux que de prendre en pitié la pauvre Floyd.

-C'est plus fort que toi, souffla Tracy dont les traits de son visage se convulsèrent sous ses propos sarcastiques.

Quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle avec innocence.

-D'être aussi froide et caustique. »

Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de sa camarade de chambre tout en déclarant :

« Et toi Spencer ? Est-ce l'amour qui te transforme en une personne emplie de mièvrerie ? Finalement, je te préférais avant, au moins tu me foutais la paix et j'avoue avoir toujours aimé tes plans totalement foireux, confia Laura avec un sourire moqueur.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Que je suis fan de tes prouesses légendaires ? Depuis…

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu Floyd ! s'exclama Tracy en lui coupant la parole. Sinon, il est vrai que je me ferai un plaisir de tout révéler au grand jour sur ta petite vie totalement pathétique et misérable qui, avouons-le, n'intéressera personne. Je suis venue ici en tant que camarade de classe et de dortoir et non comme ennemie. Quoi que tu penses, j'ai de la considération pour toi, déclara Spencer qui semblait curieusement sincère.

-Oh joie, s'écria Laura avec ironie, serais-tu en train de me demander qu'on devienne amies ? grimaça-t-elle. Combien de temps as-tu mis pour apprendre ce discours et à mettre ta fierté de côté ?

-Pense ce que tu veux de moi. En attendant, si tu veux venir me parler ou te faire soigner, ma porte est ouverte, dit Tracy en s'allant pour rejoindre son partenaire. »

Laura resta quelques instants stoïque. Était-elle en train de rêver ou Spencer venait de se montrer gentille et compréhensive ? Elle était atterrie dans un monde parallèle ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela cachait forcément quelque chose : Tracy ne faisait jamais rien sans rien. Elle préparait un mauvais coup ! Et pourtant, elle paraissait réellement sincère. C'était une blague ! Une mauvaise blague ! Devenir amie avec _elle_ ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas idiote ! Spencer devait se sentir seule et c'est tout ! Ne sachant comment réagir ou quoi faire, elle prit son livre et sortit de la bibliothèque qui devenait un lieu maudit et plus aussi tranquille qu'avant ! Après sa dispute avec Ambre, voilà maintenant Spencer qui s'ajoutait à sa liste des problèmes actuels ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide et de personne ! Personne.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, le couvre-feu était passé de plusieurs minutes maintenant. Eliane marchait encore et encore à travers les couloirs désertiques. Elle n'était pas rentrée à son dortoir depuis sa dispute avec son compagnon. Elle était complètement déconnectée du monde actuel, ne cessant de se répéter qu'elle venait de quitter Sirius. Elle avait quitté Sirius… Sirius, celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle avait l'impression de tout perdre au fur et à mesure, à chacun de ses pas. Elle perdait tous ceux qu'elle aimait par sa propre faute. Peut-être n'était-elle pas destinée à connaître l'amour ? Eliane avait terriblement mal, une douleur sourde qui lui vrillait le cœur et lui nouait le ventre. Ses yeux se faisaient désespérément arides comme le désert du Sahara.

Elle marchait depuis des heures, ses pas la menant un peu partout, mais indéniablement vers la tour d'astronomie. Pour y faire quoi ? Juste regarder les étoiles et rien de plus, ou peut-être pour pleurer et chercher réconfort à travers cette rivière de diamants qui s'étalerait sous ses yeux. Sirius, son étoile, son seul soutien, son amour. Elle l'avait quitté. Un sanglot mortifié s'échappa de sa bouche, tout en tapant violemment des poings dans le mur, encore et encore, laissant échapper toute la tristesse et la colère qui traversaient son corps et son âme. Ses mains blanches devinrent rouge sang à force de taper contre la paroi qui résistait tout à son contraire. Elle était en train d'éclater de l'intérieur, tout était en train de s'effondrer; toutes ses barrières, tout son univers, toute sa vie se dérobait peu à peu. Les larmes apparurent progressivement, roulant sur ses joues comme des perles. Eliane voulait mourir. Mourir pour faire taire cette souffrance en elle. Elle avait tout gâché, elle était maudite ! À quoi bon vivre ?

« Eliane ? »

La jeune fille retint subitement ses sanglots en entendant _sa_ voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle se retourna lentement vers_ lui_. Il était là, son ami d'enfance qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps ! »

Un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle reconnaissait bien là John, préfet jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet et soucieux de son état, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Il passa une main sous son menton, séchant de son doigt ses larmes. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous tant de douceur et d'amour. Eliane se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant tout son saoul, pleurant plus que jamais contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et curieusement, sa chaleur la réconforta, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces comme à une bouée de sauvetage larguée en plein naufrage.

« Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ?

-Sirius, Sirius, murmura-t-elle inlassablement. Je l'ai quitté, je l'aime, mais je l'ai quitté, j'ai quitté Sirius…. »

-Sirius ? Comme Sirius Black, leur professeur ? Il fronça quelques instants les sourcils, avant de lui dire :

« Viens avec moi au dortoir des garçons, on doit parler tous les deux. »

La jeune fille hocha simplement de la tête avant de se relever avec son ami. Malheureusement, à peine qu'elle fit quelques pas qu'un vertige sembla pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se raccrocha aussitôt au mur avant de se sentir soulevée par deux bras puissants passant sous ses jambes, pour finalement être portée par John. Eliane passa automatiquement ses mains autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lasse.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en appréciant d'être avec lui à ce moment précis.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ely, je suis là pour ça. Ce ne sont que les effets de ta fatigue et de ton manque de nourriture. Un vrai bébé ! Il faut donc prendre soin de toi comme une enfant, remarqua-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je suis bien dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle en somnolant, sous le sourire attendri de son ami. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers leur salle commune qui était totalement déserte à son plus grand bonheur. Il monta directement vers le dortoir des garçons où deux de ses amis ne dormaient pas. Il s'attira de suite les regards interrogateurs de Thomas – le capitaine de Quidditch – et James – l'un des batteurs de l'équipe – en voyant leur attrapeuse favorite dans un tel état. John secoua tout simplement de la tête pour leur intimer de ne pas poser de questions. Il déposa Eliane sur le lit puis se tourna vers Thomas :

« Tu crois que tu pourrais aller aux cuisines pour demander un repas aux elfes de maison.

-À cette heure ?

-Veux-tu laisser ton attrapeuse mourir de faim et impotente à faire le prochain match contre les Serpentards ?

-J'y vais, soupira-t-il tout en jetant un regard préoccupé à Eliane. Que te faut-il ?

-Une soupe et un gâteau au chocolat avec du jus de citrouille, répondit consciencieusement John.

-Je t'apporte ça, tu viens avec moi James ? »

Le dénommé Parker hocha de la tête, suivant son capitaine de Quidditch, tandis que les deux autres garçons dormaient profondément. Eliane et John se retrouvèrent plus ou moins seuls dans le dortoir. Walker prit sa baguette et déposa un _« Silencio »_ autour de son lit pour ne pas être entendu des oreilles indiscrètes puis referma les rideaux d'un coup sec. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Eliane paraissait réellement fatiguée et au bout du rouleau. Il savait que c'était le moment ou jamais pour la faire parler. Il s'assit en face, tout en glissant sa main sur sa joue rougie. Prenant une inspiration, il dit :

« Tu as parlé de Sirius tout à l'heure. Sirius, comme Sirius Black ? »

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Tu sors avec lui ? Avec notre professeur ? demanda-t-il totalement ébahi, ayant du mal à y croire.

-Oui, mais, mais…. »

Elle l'avait quitté, pourquoi ? Depuis quand sortait-elle avec lui ? Devant les yeux de tout le monde ! C'était incroyable, il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Eliane, la parfaite petite Serdaigle qui respectait les règles, faisant passer les études avant toute relation. Une relation avec un homme deux fois son ainé. Elle qui ne se laissait pas facilement apprivoiser. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Sirius Black avait-il réussi cet exploit de sortir avec Eliane ?

« Commençons par le commencement, reprit John. Depuis quand sors-tu avec lui ?

-Depuis les vacances de Noël. »

John fronça quelque peu les sourcils devant cette réponse plus qu'étrange.

« Ne devais-tu pas être chez ton père durant les vacances de Noël ? Comment as-tu pu rencontrer notre professeur en dehors des cours ? »

Un éclat de peur traversa les iris de la jeune fille qui semblait totalement paralysée. Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça. Et pourtant, elle était prise à son propre piège, elle s'était vendue toute seule. Comment lui dire ? Eliane frissonna légèrement, sentant l'angoisse monter en elle et les larmes affluer de nouveau.

Les mains de John prirent son visage en coupe. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans la lâcher une seule seconde.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Eliane, parle-moi. Ça te ronge de l'intérieur depuis ton retour à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez ton père durant les vacances de Noël ? Pourquoi nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de ta part ? Où as-tu eu cette blessure à la jambe ? Dis-le-moi, réponds-moi, supplia John.

-……

-Eliane, insista-t-il en resserrant son emprise autour de son visage.

-Il… mon père me battait, réussit-elle à dire sous la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. »

John laissa tomber ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, totalement abasourdi par cette révélation. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu ! Avait-il mal entendu ? Et pourtant, elle semblait dire la vérité. Son père, son propre père la battait et sous ses yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Depuis quand ? C'est alors que des souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. _« Tu as des bleus sur le bras » « Je suis tombée dans l'escalier » « Encore ? Tu es décidément maladroite » _Maladroite… Quel pauvre petit imbécile, il aurait dû comprendre ! Eliane était loin d'être maladroite à Poudlard sauf chez elle. Il serra les poings de rage, il n'avait rien vu ! Il s'en voulait ! Il avait promis de protéger Eliane, il n'avait pas réussi ! Il n'avait pas été aussi intelligent et vif d'esprit qu'aurait dû l'être un Serdaigle ! Alors tous ses bleus quotidiens sur ses bras et ses blessures n'étaient que les conséquences, les actes de violence de son père sur _elle_ ?

« Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir au mieux sa colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant.

-Mon entrée à Poudlard, répondit-elle d'un ton morne en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? questionna John qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

-J'avais peur, il me menaçait. Si je révélais tout, il allait me retirer de Poudlard ! Je ne voulais pas, l'école était mon seul échappatoire.

-Mais nous ne l'aurons jamais laissé faire ! répliqua John devant le visage honteux d'Eliane. Tu y croyais, tu croyais réellement à toutes ses menaces.

-Com-comprends moi, j'étais terrifiée par _lui_. Et puis, ce n'était que deux mois par an.

-Merlin Eliane ! Comment peux-tu dire_ ça_ comme si c'était normal ! se révolta John face à son attitude soumise. Aucun parent ne doit battre son enfant et ça, pour n'importe quelle raison ! Tu le conçois ? »

La concernée se mordit les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Elle avait des difficultés à le concevoir, elle savait que son père était mauvais, mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant ô combien elle le méritait et étrangement, cette voix ressemblait à son père. John voyait bien que son amie ne semblait pas totalement convaincue. Ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que lui avait fourré son père dans le crâne ? Heureusement qu'il était mort, sinon il s'en serait chargé lui même ! Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent alors en grand; la mère d'Eliane avait eu le même comportement de son vivant selon sa mère. Était-ce possible qu'il battait aussi sa propre femme ?

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as rencontré Sirius pendant tes vacances de Noël. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée en sa compagnie ? Et sortir aussi vite avec…à moins que… C'était lui ton admirateur secret n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais avec _lui _après notre duo_ ?_

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant, Sirius était mon admirateur secret. Ne crois pas qu'il ait profité de moi ! ajouta Eliane ne voulant pas que John se méprenne sur les intentions de son ancien compagnon.

-Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'es pas une fille facile. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu as toujours eu peur des hommes. Pourquoi es-tu en confiance avec Black ? Tu es amoureuse de _lui,_ c'est ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête. John n'était pas plus étonné que ça, il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début : tous ces regards, ces gestes en classe. Personne ne voyait, mais lui, il la connaissait depuis l'enfance. Et apparemment c'en était de même pour leur professeur : il la cherchait constamment des yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. Quel couple étrange, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Cependant, il était heureux pour Eliane, heureux qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en un homme même s'il était doublement plus âgé qu'elle. Peu importe après tout, le plus important c'était _son _bonheur. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et déclara :

« Tu dois tout me raconter Eliane. Que s'est-il passé lors de ces vacances de Noël ? »

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux pour éviter son regard. Lui raconter ses vacances de Noël, comment faire ? Elle en avait envie, envie pour se libérer, pour avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Seulement, Eliane savait que ça allait être terriblement douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, il le fallait ! Elle devait être forte ! La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre un peu contenance puis entama son récit :

« Lors du soir du bal, j'ai embrassé Sirius ou plutôt il m'a embrassée et j'y ai répondu, mais tu sais comme j'ai peur des contacts physiques… Je l'ai brutalement repoussé et à ce moment-là, tous mes souvenirs ont ressurgi, raconta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. C'était horrible ! J'étais la plus heureuse et la plus malheureuse des femmes en même temps. Je venais d'embrasser l'homme que j'aimais et voilà que mon passé refaisait surface. Mon père voulait que je rentre à la maison, mais M. Lupin et Sirius avaient des soupçons sur lui quant à ma blessure à la jambe. Et cela ne lui avait pas plu. Je savais qu'en retournant à la maison, j'allais être punie sévèrement pour avoir été aussi imprudente, mais je devais savoir, tu comprends ? Je devais savoir. C'était vital, je ne voulais plus fuir mon passé, je voulais l'affronter, murmura-t-elle inlassablement les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il m'a fortement battue, je lui ai tenu tête, mais je n'étais pas aussi forte que je l'aurais cru, dit-elle les yeux dans le vide. Le lendemain soir, il est rentré plus ivre que jamais et il m'a tout raconté : que maman était une sorcière, que j'allais être grande sœur au moment de l'accident, mais que l'enfant était décédé avec ma mère, qu'il la haïssait, qu'il _nous_ haïssait parce que nous étions des sorcières alors que lui était un cracmol. Il a battu de nombreuses fois maman, mais elle lui tenait tête comme moi et pour la briser, la nuit, la nuit…, répéta-t-elle en n'arrivant plus à parler. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

-Eliane, tu peux le faire, ça va te faire du bien. Aller parle, encouragea John en passant derrière elle. »

La Serdaigle s'installa entre ses jambes, se collant contre lui, tandis que les bras de John encerclèrent sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule, la berçant tendrement tout en lui soufflant des mots doux à son oreille.

« Te souviens-tu quand nous étions enfants, ta mère m'avait fait promettre de veiller sur toi. Fier de cela, je me sentais plus important. Je ne cessais de te protéger et te consoler quand tu allais mal et vice versa. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, mais sache que je suis toujours là pour veiller sur toi et te consoler tant que tu en auras besoin. Je t'aime Eliane, comme ma propre sœur. Alors, fais-moi confiance comme lorsque nous étions enfants, parle-moi, déclara-t-il tout en l'enlaçant fortement contre lui.

Il sentit alors les paumes de ses mains devenir humides et il la vit pleurer sans aucune retenue, dans un silence totalement effrayant.

« Cette nuit-là, précédant l'accident, il...il a abusé de moi sexuellement ».

John mit plusieurs minutes avant d'assimiler, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, comprenant désormais sa peur des hommes. Alors c'était ça, c'était ça. Il l'avait violée, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans ? C'est pour cela qu'Eliane avait rejeté tous ses souvenirs ? Il ferma quelques instants les yeux par l'horreur et la colère qui le submergeaient ! Mais quel genre de monstre pouvait faire ça à son enfant ? À sa fille ? Comment est-ce que cela avait-il pu se passer sous leurs propres yeux ? À tous ! N'avaient-ils pas été assez attentifs ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! Jamais !! Il entendit alors sa voix enrouée par l'émotion ajouter :

« Et durant les vacances de Noël, il tenta une nouvelle fois de, de… »

John la fit taire, comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il comprenait mieux son comportement des derniers jours. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quels mots choisir pour une telle situation ? Il ne savait pas, on n'était jamais préparé à ce genre d'événement. Alors il se tut, cajolant sa jeune amie, lui transmettant tout son amour et son soutien tandis qu'Eliane continua de raconter toute l'histoire : l'intervention de Sirius et Remus, sa cohabitation avec eux, la déclaration d'amour de Black, sa mise en couple, son retour à Poudlard, la mort de son père. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place. Quand la question fatale arriva :

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sirius ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Il veut que je rencontre et que j'accepte ma sœur. Elle est vivante. »

La dernière phrase sonna comme un glas. Vivante, sa sœur ? Comment était-ce possible ? L'accident avait été mortel pour la mère d'Eliane, le bébé aurait dû mourir non ? Cette dernière révélation assomma littéralement John qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malheureusement, il ne put demander plus ample information, ses compagnons de chambre revenant avec le plateau garni pour Eliane. Il l'observa pendant tout le temps où elle mangea. Elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Qui aurait assumé avec autant de bravoure et de courage cette situation ? Tout lui tombait dessus, elle avait le droit de craquer malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Une fois le repas fini, les deux amis d'enfance s'endormirent ensemble dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre sous le regard mélancolique de la lune.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée j'ai quelques jours de retard, mais il m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire, la partie Tracy/Eric Carter m'a donné du fil à retordre. M'enfin, ce chapitre est écrit. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ne me tuez pas, surtout pour la séparation de Sirius/Eliane. Sinon pas de suite, mouah, mouah. Et puis, ce n'est que provisoire. Ils vont se remettre ensemble. Prochain chapitre, Ambre/Laura, Remus/Eliane et Sirius/Eliane avec un passage intime. Heureux ?? Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la partie Tracy/Eric Carter et du changement de Spencer ? On a revu un peu Laura. On en a appris plus sur notre ennemie Tracy Spencer ainsi que sur Eric Carter. Que va-t-il se passer entre ces deux-là ? Et Eliane, va-t-elle se réconcilier avec Sirius ? Va-t-elle accepter de rencontrer une nouvelle fois sa sœur ? Hum, hum. La suite au prochain épisode, dans une semaine !_

_**Review Please ?**_

_**Lia-Sail**_


	22. Pardonne Moi

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 29 Ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **30

**Corrigé par :** Doxies Curse

**Hello Tout le monde !!**

Comment allez vous en ce beau week end ?

Nous revoici réunis pour un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, puisque voici, le **premier Lemon entre Sirius et Eliane.** Le premier et pas le dernier xd.

Si Lemon pour ce couple, bien entendu réconciliation. **Intervention** de **Remus auprès d'Eliane**, qui va vous expliquer quelque petite chose et mieux saisir la réaction de Sirius sur la soeur d'Eliane et tout le reste.

Sinon du **Ambre/Laura** en première partie, un grand pas en avant grâce à la tenacité de notre Serdaigle ^^

On m'a posé des questions sur ma fanfiction alors je vais y répondre ici, pour les faire partager à tous :

1 - **Y a vraiment pas d'espoir pour Eliane et sa soeur ?** Je confirme, il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir pour les deux soeurs, ça va mal finir, comme j'a pu le dire à mainte reprise  
, j'aime mettre une certaine réalité dans mes écris et je doute fortement que dans la vraie vie Eliane face en quelque sorte la paix avec Elizabeth. Il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas surmonter parce que la rancoeur nous habite ainsi que le passé, c'est pareil pour Eliane. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée ou tout est bien qui finit bien, j'aime retranscrire ça dans mes histoires.

2 - **La relation de Eliane et Sirius va être découverte ? Par qui ? Eliane va-t-elle être renvoyée ?** Mdr la question fatale, je l'attendais celle-là, bon puisque j'ai promis d'y répondre franchement et sans suspens dans ma note du dernier chapitre xd, je me lance. La relation Sirius/Eliane va en effet être découverte et mis au grand jour à tout Poudlard par _(on se demande par qui ? xd)_ Tracy Spencer bien entendu. Il n'y a pas que la relation Sirius/Eliane qui sera mis à jour d'ailleurs. Eliane ne sera pas renvoyée grâce à Sirius. Disons qu'il va faire un marché avec la directrice qui acceptera...Quel marché ? Mouah, mouah, vous allez devoir vous montrez patient puisque ce n'est pas la question et un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal.

**Je remercie tout mes reviewers et revieweuses !**

_Anonyme - Baltha - Moon Plume - Aodren - Nini - Manelor - Mar rynn and Khayla_

_Je réponds aux anonymes par le biais de mon blog qui se trouve sur mon profil en homepage et les autres par le système du site._

**Merci à tous !! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est que du bonheur !**

**Bonne et agréable lecture, Lia-Sail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Pardonne-moi**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Laura avait rencontré Spencer à la bibliothèque. Une semaine qu'elle ne cessait de penser à cette rencontre. Elle avait un drôle de comportement ces derniers temps : trop gentille, trop amicale, trop prévenante. Elle était atterie dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? Ce revirement chez elle était trop soudain, trop faux ; cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, elle en était certaine ! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! Pas question qu'elle se lie avec Spencer ! Elle ne l'avait jamais aimée et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle changerait d'avis parce que _Mademoiselle_ avait découvert sa boite et la lame. Spencer qui jouait son rôle de bon samaritain, que c'était comique ! Qui pourrait la croire ? Pas grand monde, surtout après toutes les misères qu'elle avait faites à Eliane et ses amies. Maintenant, il allait falloir se méfier d_'elle_, être sur ses gardes. Cette petite garce n'avait pas intérêt à révéler_ ça_ à tout Poudlard, sinon elle ne répondait pas des conséquences à venir !

La jeune Floyd soupira profondément tout en ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle était perdue en ce moment ; elle ne savait plus quoi faire et comment agir avec Corvalis. Ambre semblait chercher un moyen de la coincer pour lui parler. Laura n'avait pas envie de la voir. C'était tellement plus simple de continuer à vivre sa petite vie, sans se poser de questions, sans s'attacher à personne pour souffrir par la suite. Elle ne voulait plus aimer, elle ne voulait plus endurer une quelconque douleur. Elle ne voulait plus perdre une personne qui lui était chère à son cœur et elle savait que Corvalis finirait par se lasser d'_elle_. Trop renfermée, trop sombre, trop sarcastique ; cela en avait fait fuir plus d'un. Et pourtant, elle s'accrochait désespérément. Pourquoi ? Était-elle sincère ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe cherchant indéfiniment la sortie, tournant en rond, encore et encore ! Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle s'ouvrir à _elle_ ? Ambre aurait dû être dégoutée, révulsée après la découverte de ses automutilations, mais elle continuait de la poursuivre. Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle passa une main fébrile sur ses lèvres, que la Serdaigle avait embrassées lors du bal de Noël. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments, peur d'aimer _une fille_. Ce n'était pas rationnel ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Seulement, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, Ambre revenait toujours comme un boomerang vers _elle_, plus tenace que jamais, tandis que son amour grandissait de plus en plus pour elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être aussi compliqué ?

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains l'attraper par derrière et l'emmener vers une salle vide et déserte, tandis que le loquet de la porte se referma en un déclic. Laura sortit sa baguette et se retourna brusquement vers son agresseur. Elle faillit lâcher sa baguette en apercevant le visage d'Ambre en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était maudite ! Son cœur s'accéléra considérablement en pensant qu'elle était seule avec la jeune fille. Elle recula légèrement, cherchant des yeux une porte de sortie, mais la seule qui existait était celle qu'Ambre avait parallèlement fermée à double tour ! Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, la poisse l'accompagnait en ce moment ! Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Elle vit alors la Serdaigle faire un pas avant. Le visage de Laura se crispa légèrement.

« Fais-moi sortir ! ordonna-t-elle, serrant fortement sa baguette dans sa main. Alohomora ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, la formule n'eut aucun effet ! Merlin, quel sortilège avait-elle utilisé ?

« Au lieu de penser à comment sortir, écoute-moi, décréta Ambre en s'approchant de plus en plus tandis que sa camarade reculait.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes allégations _Corvalis_ ! siffla-t-elle dangereusement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ni de salive à gaspiller pour des personnes comme _toi_ ! »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ambre qui souffla :

« J'adore ton côté sarcastique, cela montre à quel point tu es sur la défensive. J'en conclus donc que cette situation te gêne. »

Laura tiqua sérieusement face à cette phrase. Comment pouvait-elle la connaître aussi bien ? C'était une façon pour elle de se protéger, cela éloignait les gens, mais ça ne marchait pas avec _elle_ ! Pourquoi ?

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda la jeune Serdaigle. Je peux t'aider à la retrouver si tu veux, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave emplie de sous-entendus. »

La concernée déglutit passablement, reculant de plus en plus pour finalement se retrouver contre le mur. Elle était prise au piège : où qu'elle aille, cette pièce était bloquée. Ambre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Que faire ? Quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne semblait la repousser ! Que Merlin lui vienne en aide pour une fois dans sa vie ! Son cœur manqua un battement en sentant les mains de Corvalis s'enrouler autour de ses poignets pour les relever au-dessus de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et légèrement sur le bas de son visage. Yeux dans les yeux… Le silence était total dans la pièce.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter maintenant, déclara Ambre sérieuse plus que jamais. Tu pourras m'agresser verbalement autant que tu veux, je reviendrai toujours, je continuerai encore et encore. Tu m'attires comme un aimant, révéla-t-elle. Je suis désolée et pour la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeante à ton égard à cause du mal que tu te fais, murmura sombrement la jeune fille avec un léger pincement au cœur. Je veux comprendre, je veux te connaître ! confia-t-elle en lâchant ses poignets pour prendre son visage en coupe. Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie, baisse une fois dans ta vie tes barrières ! »

La respiration de Laura était légèrement saccadée, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Elle était troublée par ces paroles : elle semblait si sincère, si réelle, si parfaite. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle entendit alors :

« Je t'aime »

Un _je t'aime_ qui lui glaça le sang, un _je t'aime_ qui lui rappela trop de mauvais souvenirs, un _je t'aime_ trop pur pour elle. Laura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa partenaire pour se diriger vers la porte qui résistait toujours. Elle voulait sortir, elle voulait sortir, fuir cet endroit, la _fuir_, partir le plus loin d'_elle_, fuir son_ amour_.

Seulement, c'était sans compter la jeune Corvalis qui la retourna et la colla contre la porte.

« Laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie, marmonna Laura en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes tandis que l'air lui manquait cruellement.

- Non, non, je ne te laisserais pas fuir. Pourquoi refuses-tu mon amour ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ambre en quête de réponses. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu n'aimes pas les filles ? Réponds-moi !

-Je… je ne veux plus souffrir ! s'exclama Laura en la repoussant loin d'elle. Je ne veux plus souffrir, murmura-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, pour ensuite se laisser glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. »

Ambre était tétanisée face à autant de détresse. Ses larmes roulaient comme des perles de cristal pour s'écraser mollement par terre. C'était donc ça : elle avait peur de souffrir par sa faute ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça, elle s'était tout imaginé sauf_ ça. _Elle se laissa glisser aux côtés de la Gryffondor qui ne releva même pas la tête. Son doigt vint caresser ses joues baignées de larmes puis elle murmura affectueusement :

« Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. C'est une chose totalement impossible et je ne veux pas te mentir. Quand on aime, son lot de souffrances s'amène avec, un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, révéla-t-elle, je ne veux pas te perdre comme mes parents. Tous ceux que j'aime, je finis par les perdre… Je ne veux pas… »

C'est alors que les lèvres de Corvalis se déposèrent tendrement sur sa joue pour gouter à ses perles salées. Contre toute attente, elle vit les pommettes de Floyd rougir.

« Tu souffriras peut-être par ma faute, mais je te fais la promesse que tu ne me perdras jamais. Je ne suis pas la plus parfaite des filles, mais je prendrai soin de toi, dit-elle en glissant ses mains autour de ses poignets pour remonter ses manches, dévoilant ses bras remplis de cicatrices. Je ne te jugerai jamais pour ce que tu te fais. Je veux juste comprendre ta douleur, te comprendre, te connaître et t'aimer. »

Pour seule réponse, Laura hocha la tête en signe affirmatif lui donnant ainsi la permission d'entrer dans sa vie. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'elle au point d'envouter les sens. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de s'ouvrir, prendre sur elle-même et s'appuyer sur une épaule. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle change son attitude envers les autres, elle resterait toujours aussi froide et sarcastique ! Elle essaierait juste d'être plus communicative avec Ambre. Laura sécha rapidement ses larmes, honteuse d'avoir pu pleurer devant elle ! Elle qui haïssait étaler ses sentiments, c'était raté. Aidée de son amie, elle se releva tandis qu'un déclic se fit entendre comme quoi la porte était de nouveau ouverte.

« On pourrait faire un tour ensemble ? proposa Ambre nerveusement. »

Floyd aurait pu détaler comme un lapin et fuir le plus loin possible, oubliant ce qu'elle avait promis à Ambre, mais cette fois-ci, elle agirait comme une Gyffondor. Courageuse, elle ferait face à ses sentiments. Pour simple réponse, elle hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Corvalis eut l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Elle savait que désormais tout était possible entre elles.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, la barbe mal rasée, le regard vide fixant le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, un verre d'alcool à la main. Une semaine… Une semaine qu'il essayait en vain de parler à Eliane qui lui échappait comme du sable fin entre les doigts. _Elle_ le fuyait. Et _lui _? Lui souffrait, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il l'aimait de trop. Il voulait la retrouver, il voulait qu'elle revienne ! Sa présence et ses regards lui manquaient tellement. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il était fou d'elle. Et dire que tout ça s'était passé à cause d'une simple et stupide conversation ! Il aimerait revenir en arrière et ne pas l'avoir giflée. Quel idiot ! C'était un imbécile ! Lui qui avait promis de la protéger et de ne jamais la blesser. Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas su tenir, une promesse qui s'était envolée en un milliard d'étoiles. Il n'aurait jamais cru souffrir autant par amour. Il avait si mal ! Ce sentiment de sombrer dans l'abîme et ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface. Il fallait qu'_elle_ revienne, il avait besoin d'_elle _; c'était son rayon de soleil.

Eliane lui ressemblait trop par moment. Il avait l'impression de se revoir en _elle,_ du temps de sa folle jeunesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle refasse les mêmes erreurs que _lui_ ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle haïsse sa sœur comme lui avait détesté son frère Regulus. Trop de remords, trop de regrets. Il aurait tellement voulu être plus proche de son cadet. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas fait de préjugés sur _lui_ dès le départ, cela aurait pu être différent. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu aider Regulus à fuir cette famille de dingues et alors le sauver de la mort. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eliane face cette même erreur, passer à côté des liens fraternels ! Il pouvait comprendre sa rancœur actuelle : sa petite sœur avait eu droit à une famille alors qu'elle avait été prisonnière de son père. Ce n'était pas juste et elle avait raison, mais la vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle et Eliane y avait trop goûté. Il fallait qu'elle revienne ! Il voulait se faire pardonner ! Mais comment ? Sirius serra les poings de rage tout en lançant le verre contre le mur qui se fracassa en mille morceaux, tout comme son cœur.

Au même moment, Remus montait les marches en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi faire une tour aussi haute ? Merlin, il n'était plus tout jeune pour monter un tel escalier ! Heureusement qu'il était sûr que la jeune West se trouvait à cet endroit grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs ! Il espérait avoir une petite discussion avec _elle_ et si possible la faire revenir vers Sirius. Il se doutait que cela ne serait pas chose facile, mais il avait bon espoir. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Nymphadora qui s'y colle, mais celle-ci avait déclaré que c'était à lui d'aller lui parler. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, sa femme lui avait juste dit que cela lui ferait un bon exercice pour son rôle de futur père.

Moony arriva alors à son plus grand bonheur au bout de son calvaire et vit la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard au loin et les cheveux volant au gré du vent et du froid hivernal. Il s'approcha doucement puis décida de prendre place à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour voir sa réaction, mais rien, le néant ; elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, sa peau plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, elle paraissait avoir encore maigri. Pas étonnant avec le peu qu'elle mangeait. Apparemment, Sirius n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation ce qui était, avouons-le, bon signe ! Maintenant, il lui fallait se lancer, chose plus ardue. Comment allait-il entamer cette conversation ? Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux gris souris puis dit :

« Eliane ? »

La concernée tourna la tête lentement comme si cette épreuve lui était difficile. Elle fixa ses yeux sur le professeur Lupin, quelque peu étonnée, montrant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Professeur Lupin ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu discuter avec toi.

- Sirius vous a tout dit, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Je sais tout c'est vrai, mais c'est normal puisqu'il est mon ami depuis mes onze ans. Tout comme toi tu as parlé avec John, ton ami d'enfance, déclara Remus calmement.

- Comment savez-vous ? questionna Eliane surprise.

- Oh, j'ai l'œil sur tout. J'ai vu que tu t'étais sensiblement rapprochée de lui depuis ta séparation avec Sirius. »

Au mot fatal, le visage d'Eliane perdit de son dernier éclat, un voile de tristesse tombant devant ses yeux bleus, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus. Ainsi, cette séparation lui était aussi pénible que Sirius. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien. Il se doutait que la jeune fille avait trop de fierté pour aller faire le premier pas et cela en était de même pour Sirius. Peu importe l'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient trop d'orgueil, au risque de se faire mal. Cela ne serait pas tâche facile de convaincre Eliane d'aller se réconcilier avec Sirius. Et pourtant, au fond, elle n'attendait que ça et il pouvait le sentir.

« Sirius va mal et toi aussi, confia-t-il en l'observant. Il regrette de t'avoir giflée et s'être aussi mal exprimé envers toi.

- Il a raison, le coupa-t-elle en baissant la tête, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, je suis horrible d'agir ainsi avec_ elle_. Mais c'est plus fort que moi : quand je la croise ou que je la vois, je me sens prise d'une véritable rancœur et une haine à son égard. Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme ! affirma West en retenant au mieux ses larmes.

- Non, non, ne dis pas ça Eliane ! Tu as aussi le droit de craquer ! Tu es _humaine_ et non pas surhumaine ! Toute personne aurait agi ainsi après un tel vécu. Tu es plus forte que tu as l'air de le croire. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu vivre, tu crois encore à l'avenir, tu vas de l'avant, aussi difficile soit-il, tu as une grande force morale.

- Vous croyez ? murmura-t-elle sombrement.

- Bien entendu ! affirma Remus avec conviction.

- Ai-je autant le droit d'haïr ma propre _sœur _à ce point-là ? Je me _dégoûte_ d'agir ainsi. Sirius a raison. »

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit retourner la tête.

« Écoute-moi. Sirius est connu pour ses coups de tête, il n'est pas du genre à réfléchir et ensuite, il s'en mord les doigts. Crois-moi, Sirius s'en veut réellement, il se ronge les sangs en ce moment même. Il t'aime quoi que tu fasses ou quoi que tu dises. Il te soutiendra jusqu'au bout. Ta situation lui a juste rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et il a peur que tu fasses les mêmes _bêtises_ que lui pour finalement les regretter plus tard.

- Il ne me parle jamais de son passé. Comment puis-je savoir ? demanda-t-elle. Vous viviez à une époque heureuse avant son emprisonnement, non ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler ?

- Si seulement tout était aussi simple Eliane, soupira profondément Moony en repensant à cette époque révolue. Sache que Sirius n'a jamais été une personne qui étale ses sentiments et sur ce point-là, il ne changera jamais. Il est un peu comme toi, il faut lui arracher les vers du nez, se moqua-t-il gentiment en la pointant du doigt. »

Face à cette comparaison, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le rire léger de Lupin.

« Fais-lui confiance Eliane, et sois patiente ; tout vient à point qui sait attendre. L'époque des Maraudeurs, aussi belle soit-elle, est douloureuse face aux regrets amers qui nous submergent. Il finira par s'ouvrir à toi et qui sait, avec de la chance, il te parlera de sa vie à Askaban à laquelle je n'ai jamais pu lui soutirer la moindre information, révéla Remus, soucieux, sachant que son ami en faisait encore des cauchemars. »

Eliane reporta quelques instants son regard vers l'horizon en se disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Sirius. Il était temps pour elle de lui montrer qu'elle était aussi là pour _lui_ ! Elle finirait par connaître le passé de son compagnon, elle s'en faisait la promesse ! Finalement, cette discussion avec Remus s'était montrée des plus enrichissantes et elle se sentait plus rassurée. C'est alors que sous les yeux étonnés de Lupin elle se leva, se dressant face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu me voir, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Avec plaisir Eliane, répondit Remus. Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

- Oh, euh, je, oh pardon, excusez-moi, je ne voulais vous -t'offenser ! bafouilla Eliane rouge de gêne, en s'emmêlant dans les serviettes et les torchons, sous le rire malicieux de Moony.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, va rejoindre Sirius maintenant, je suis certain qu'il t'attend, encouragea Remus. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, se mordant gentiment les lèvres, remerciant une dernière fois son professeur qui rigola. Il avait l'impression qu'elle revivait et bientôt c'en serait le cas pour son ami. Lupin porta une dernière fois son regard sur le parc et la vue resplendissante que lui offrait cet endroit. Il crut entendre des rires et revoir quatre jeunes garçons soudés plus que jamais, insouciants, profitant et se moquant éperdument de la vie, se croyant forts et invincibles. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils étaient unis à jamais dans la vie et la mort. Tout les reliait et tout les séparait à la fois. Les rires se fanèrent soudainement pour laisser place à un vent glacial qui siffla bruyamment dans la tour, ramenant Remus à la réalité. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit. L'époque des Maraudeurs était révolue, bel et bien finie. Ou peut-être pas…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Eliane courait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs de Poudlard sous les regards curieux de certains élèves. Elle devait le retrouver, elle devait lui parler, s'excuser pour son attitude, reprendre tout à zéro avec lui, sur de bonnes et nouvelles bases ! Elle l'aimait trop pour le perdre avec de pareilles futilités ! C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant un tableau du septième étage, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. La pièce était éclairée par un feu de cheminée, ronronnant dans l'âtre. Tout était calme, trop calme. Eliane s'avança doucement et vit alors son compagnon couché sur le canapé, tel un ange endormi. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sirius dormir ; cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Son visage était totalement détendu, il semblait apaisé ou presque. Il remuait un peu trop à son goût. La jeune fille s'approcha davantage et s'agenouilla face à _lui_. Timidement, elle passa une main fébrile sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Une barbe naissante de quelques jours commençait à faire son apparition et cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus beau à ses yeux. Sa respiration saccadée s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure des caresses prodiguées par la jeune fille tandis qu'il se fit moins agité dans son sommeil. Elle l'observa quelques minutes de plus et ne voulant pas le déranger. Elle se leva en silence avant de sentir une main encercler son poignet qui la fit sursauter.

Eliane se retourna doucement et vit le regard insondable et gris de Sirius se poser sur elle. Rêvait-il ? Était-elle bien réelle ? Était-ce Eliane ou une simple hallucination ? Et pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur autour de ses doigts, ainsi que sa peau douce. Elle était revenue ! Ce n'était pas un simple rêve ! D'un bond, il se releva du canapé, se postant en face d'_elle_. Il glissa ses mains autour de son visage comme pour se convaincre que tout n'était que réalité, et non une vision fantomatique de sa chère et tendre moitié. Il enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son épaule, s'enivrant, comme il le faisait d'habitude, de son odeur qu'il aimait temps. Eliane répondit à son étreinte, en entourant sa taille de ses mains, remontant dans son dos, le serrant fort contre elle. Comme il lui avait manqué ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais, elle ne referait une pareille bêtise !

« Pardonne-moi Eliane, pardonne-moi, ne cessait de murmurer Sirius, dans une litanie.

- J'ai ma part de responsabilité, moi aussi. Excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Pour seule et unique réponse, Black se recula de quelques centimètres pour embrasser la jeune fille, tendrement à son plus grand plaisir et étonnement. Elle enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque, oubliant tout, le passé, le présent, le futur. Seul eux et rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant. Elle sentit la langue de Sirius tracer le pourtour de ses lèvres tout en taquinant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander son ouverture. Le paradis s'offrit alors à lui quand le passage s'ouvrit. Ils enroulèrent leur langue dans un ballet empli d'émotions. Maladroitement au début, puis graduellement, passionnément, sensuellement, décrochant soupirs et mains légèrement baladeuses. Eliane se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, se sentant au comble de l'extase. Sirius continuait de l'embrasser avec un tel amour, une telle frénésie, au point d'en être ivre de raison et de toute logique. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait eu autant de plaisir avec un simple baiser. Un baiser qui enflammait les sens, un baiser charnel et ardent comme de la braise. À bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent mutuellement. Les pommettes d'Eliane étaient rouges sous les yeux brillants de Sirius qui ne cessait de l'observer avec un amour incommensurable. Front contre front, souffle contre souffle, yeux dans les yeux, unis plus que jamais. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme que leur amour. Sirius laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses bras puis dit :

« Tu as légèrement maigri, remarqua-t-il sous les joues rouges d'Eliane. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha négativement de la tête, hypnotisée par son regard. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Sirius se recula et déclara :

« Va dans la pièce d'à côté, je t'apporte un petit quelque chose. »

La jeune fille suivit son ordre et s'en alla dans la pièce ou plutôt dans la chambre de Sirius qu'elle découvrit. Elle était très bien rangée et chaleureuse, des photos accrochées un peu partout. Il avait une vue magnifique sur le parc et ses environs. Quelque peu gênée d'être dans sa chambre, elle n'osait pas regarder les photographies et ni s'asseoir quelque part. Elle le vit alors entrer avec un plateau-repas garni jusqu'aux bords. Il l'invita à s'installer sur son lit tandis qu'il se déchaussa et posa le plateau sur les couvertures. Voyant qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à venir le rejoindre, il ajouta en rigolant :

« Je ne vais pas te manger, pas pour l'instant… »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle finit par le rejoindre sur le lit après s'être déchaussée aussi. Assise en tailleur, elle se servit volontiers des pattes de poulet et de quelques frites sous le regard rieur de Sirius qui en fit de même.

« Est-ce toi qui a fait la cuisine ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Ça aurait pu. Avec mes années de célibat, il a bien fallu que je me lance dans la cuisine, mais j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison, révéla-t-il avec un doux sourire ».

Eliane tiqua légèrement au mot « _célibat_ ». N'avait-il donc jamais eu de relations sérieuses ? Pourtant, elle avait cru que Sirius était un homme à femmes. Ou alors, une seule et une nuit… Face au regard interrogateur de sa compagne, il déclara :

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses, sauf _toi_, confia-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. »

Étrangement, son cœur manqua un battement à cette confidence ; ainsi, elle était la seule et unique. Elle était touchée et heureuse que Sirius puisse considérer cette relation avec autant de sérieux. Une relation qui pouvait amener à un avenir, ensemble, tous les deux. Elle en avait toujours douté : la peur que Sirius finisse par se lasser d'_elle_, la peur de ne pas être assez bien à ses yeux, qu'il puisse mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais maintenant elle savait plus que tout que cette relation lui tenait réellement à cœur, qu'il l'aimait réellement. Son regard se porta alors sur une photo reposant sur la table de chevet de Sirius où trois jeunes adolescents et une fille s'y trouvaient. Elle posa son assiette vide sur le plateau et prit le cadre entre ses mains sous l'œil curieux de Padfoot.

Eliane reconnut rapidement son compagnon, au milieu, enlaçant par le cou deux garçons, un aux lunettes et cheveux ébouriffés qui tenait par la taille une jeune fille rousse. L'autre garçon, celui de droite, semblait plus timide, un léger sourire abordant son visage, un visage qu'elle connaissait : Remus Lupin. Alors le couple qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, empli de vie, devait être les Potter. Sirius paraissait si jeune, si vivant, si heureux entouré de ses amis. Il était incroyablement beau, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle sentit son compagnon se déplacer derrière elle, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il murmura :

« C'est la seule photo où Peter n'apparaît pas puisqu'il nous prend en photo. Tu ne m'aurais pas aimé à cette époque, dit-il sous le regard étonné d'Eliane.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu es toujours le même Sirius Black.

- Non Eliane, dit-il en secouant la tête pour reporter ses yeux sur le cadre. Tant d'années se sont écoulées depuis. Je n'étais qu'un gamin à cette époque, arrogant, qui s'amusait avec les filles, qui se croyait tout permis. Nous nous croyions invincibles, sauf Remus ; il était là pour nous ramener les pieds sur terre. Rien ne pouvait entacher cette amitié solide. Quelle belle erreur. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été si borné de croire que le traître était Remus. Nous avons sous-estimé ce sale rat ! siffla Sirius en proie avec ses regrets et sa colère.

- Avec des si, nous pouvons refaire le monde Sirius. L'erreur est humaine, tu es _humain._ Tu resteras toujours Sirius Black, tu as juste grandi et mûri, dit-elle avec douceur, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa, heureuse qu'il se soit un peu confié. »

Oui, Sirius avait mûri et cela se voyait dans son regard autrefois rieur et brillant. Désormais, il était plus terne, reflétant les fantômes du passé et les souffrances endurées. Eliane l'aimait ainsi et pour rien au monde, elle aurait voulu échanger sa place. La guerre et Askaban l'avaient changé. En bien ou en mal ? Peu importe, elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle l'aimait ! Malgré toute cette tristesse ambiante en lui, il lui arrivait d'être gamin, un adolescent à qui on aurait retiré trop tôt sa jeunesse, à laquelle il n'avait pas pu profiter.

Le cadre tomba sur la couverture en un bruit sourd tandis que Sirius l'allongea doucement sur le lit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il caressa son visage, traçant, mémorisant chaque contour de sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, son front. Sa main glissa alors autour de sa gorge puis le long de ses hanches. Il ne la lâchait pas un seul instant des yeux et étrangement, son cœur battait la chamade comme un adolescent amouraché. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait_ caressé_, _aimé_ une femme. Il rigola intérieurement en pensant que cela serait aussi sa première fois à _lui_, n'ayant plus couché avec une femme depuis dix-sept et longues années. Il avait peur de le faire avec Eliane. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était effrayé de se montrer trop avide, trop pressé, pas assez doux. Mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, surtout de cette manière. Reprenant peu à peu confiance en lui, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille semblait se poser mille et une questions. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Fais-moi confiance.»

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête tout en déglutissant. La peur lui nouait trop le ventre et la gorge pour lui laisser échapper le moindre son. Sa respiration s'accrut légèrement, tout en frémissant. Elle devait lui faire confiance, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle sentit sa main remonter et descendre le long de ses côtes tout en lui soufflant :

« Détends-toi. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas. Nous ne ferons rien aujourd'hui, dit-il en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Rien qui n'aille plus loin que des caresses poussées. Fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-il. »

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Sirius faire pression sur les siennes et une nouvelle fois, elle entrouvrit le passage, enroulant leur langue langoureusement. De multiples sentiments passèrent au travers elle. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée avec autant d'amour et de volupté. Sirius embrassait comme un dieu même si elle n'avait pratiquement aucun point de comparaison à part son baiser avec Ambre. Peu à peu, elle en oublia ses préoccupations, se concentrant sur le baiser auquel elle répondit avec avidité. Le baiser se fit acide, brûlant. Elle enroula instinctivement ses mains autour de la nuque de Sirius, accentuant l'embrassade, entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'était tellement bon, elle pourrait embrasser Sirius pour une éternité à venir sans se lasser. C'était encore meilleur que son baiser lors du bal de Noël. Elle sentit alors les mains de Sirius remonter le long de son chemisier. Eliane ne put y penser plus longtemps en sentant la bouche de son compagnon se détacher de la sienne et descendre dans une lenteur presque affligeante vers sa gorge. Une gorge qu'il embrassa encore et encore. Une gorge qui peu à peu s'offrit à lui.

Heureux de la voir plus détendue et en confiance, il osa déboutonner son chemisier blanc tout en continuant de l'embrasser pour ne pas la focaliser sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait lui montrer qu'on pouvait avoir du plaisir, aimer le sexe. Que faire l'amour ne se résumait pas qu'à la brutalité, la violence et la douleur. Merlin qu'il en avait rêvé de cet instant, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Il écarta alors les pans du chemisier dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle et en coton. Il sentit tout son sang descendre vers une certaine partie de son anatomie, tellement cette vision le mit en émoi. Sa poitrine avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Sa cage thoracique semblait se soulever plus rapidement et il rencontra le regard d'Eliane. Pour la rassurer à nouveau, il l'embrassa tendrement puis enfouit son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il pouvait sentir ses doigts caresser encore et encore sa chevelure. Elle avait des mains divinement douces. Il savait qu'elle occupait ses mains pour se rassurer, mais il adorait ce geste, aussi nerveux et maladroit soit-il.

Il embrassa sa peau de soie, descendant de plus en plus vers la naissance de sa poitrine emprisonnée dans cette prison de tissu. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le rebord, l'embrassant, léchant sa peau tout en caressant son ventre. Une main se faufila jusqu'à sa poitrine et tout en regardant fixement Eliane qui semblait morte de trouille. Il caressa, malaxa son sein droit puis reprit sa douce torture d'embrasser sa peau, qu'il titilla par endroits, plus sensible que d'autre. Et peu à peu, il put la sentir se détendre, se laisser aller entre ses doigts et mains expertes. Mais il voulait plus, il voulait l'entendre gémir, soupirer son nom dans une litanie et profondeur qui le mettrait dans un état d'extase et de jouissance suprême. Son autre main se faufila alors derrière son dos et après quelques difficultés, il détacha son soutien-gorge sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'activer en elle une peur soudaine, il prit entre ses lèvres son téton gauche sous le léger cri de surprise d'Eliane qui rougit incroyablement en sentant un plaisir nouveau s'insinuer en elle. Des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son bas ventre. Elle ferma les yeux tout en se mordillant les lèvres quand elle sentit la main de Sirius emprisonner son sein droit entre ses doigts habiles qu'il caressa encore et encore. Sa bouche mordilla, titilla, lécha, suça la pointe de ses mamelons durcis comme le ferait un nouveau-né en tétant le lait de sa mère, sauf que cet acte aussi naturel soit-il se fit avec amour, désir, sensualité, envie et érotisme, sous les légers soupirs que réussissait à lui décrocher Sirius. Il se glissa alors entre ses jambes pour mieux s'installer tout en essayant de ne pas coller son bassin au sien au risque de l'effrayer par son désir contenu. Il s'autorisa à la regarder quelques instants : les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les pommettes rouges, les cheveux en bataille, elle était magnifique, la pureté et la candeur même ! Il continua sa torture quand il sentit le bassin de sa compagne cogner contre le sien. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et vit dans les iris d'Eliane une peur qui s'insufflait lentement en_ elle_ comme un poison. Inconsciemment, elle avait mimé l'acte sexuel et toutes ses appréhensions revinrent en elle : _son père_ la caressant, lui murmurant des choses vicieuses.

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, sa respiration se fit saccadée, voire sifflante, et l'angoisse monta elle. La panique la submergeait à nouveau vers le passé, un passé qui l'enchaînait. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle se sentait si sale, si dégoutante. Comment Sirius pouvait donc prendre autant de plaisir ? Padfoot réagit aussitôt en la prenant dans ses bras, la laissant sangloter contre lui tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux de manière affectueuse.

« Chut, ce n'est pas grave amour, ce n'est pas grave. Calme-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je suis si sale, comment peux-tu avoir autant de-de plaisir ? bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- C'est si évident Eliane, souffla Sirius avec un doux sourire. Parce que _je t'aime_. Tout ce désir que j'ai pour toi, c'est parce que _je t'aime. _Tu n'es pas sale, tu es sublime.

- Je suis nulle, dit-elle en pleurant, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je t'interdis de dire de telle chose, tu es loin d'être nulle, déclara Sirius en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu sais, il est normal d'avoir peur les premières fois, tout le monde à peur, c'est un peu l'inconnu. On est maladroit, on est timide, on découvre de nouvelles choses.

-Mais, mais…moi, moi… »

Il posa alors un doigt sur sa bouche et répondit calmement en la devançant face à ce qu'elle allait dire :

« C'est ta première fois, Eliane. Tu n'es plus vierge, mais ce qu'un détail. Ce sera la première fois que tu feras_ l'amour_. C'est différent de ce que tu as pu connaître, très différent. As-tu aimé ? demanda-t-il en séchant ses larmes. »

À cette simple question, elle rougit comme une pivoine et hocha la tête. Sirius ria légèrement devant autant d'innocence et c'est ce qu'il aimait en _elle_. Quel vilain garçon il faisait ! Dire qu'il allait la corrompre.

« Eh bien, imagine que tout ce que tu as ressenti aujourd'hui soit cent fois plus fort.

- Et si je ne suis pas normale, si je n'aime pas… Si…

- Crois-moi ma belle, je ferai tout pour que tu aimes, autant, voire plus qu'aujourd'hui, la coupa-t-il avec sérieux. »

Eliane l'observa quelques instants, sentant une bouffée d'amour et de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se blottit contre lui, appréciant d'être dans ses bras. Elle était à moitié nue, mais elle s'en moquait bien, elle était si bien avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Peu importe ses peurs, il serait toujours là pour _elle_ et la rassurer.

« On prendra notre temps, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. On ira petit à petit et à ton rythme, ajouta-t-il en caressant son dos dénudé.

-Je t'aime Sirius, entendit-il, le faisant quelque peu sursauté. »

C'était la première qu'elle le lui disait. Ce _je t'aime_ résonna dans son esprit en écho, tel un tintement de cloche annonçant un mariage. Il la serra d'autant plus contre lui, portant un regard empli d'amour à son encontre. Doucement, elle s'endormit contre_ lui_. En sécurité, aimée, une nouvelle vie commençait pour _elle_, pour _eux_. Une vie à _deux _et ça,pour _l'éternité_…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Personnellement, j'en suis assez satisfaite, ce qui avouons-le, est très rare…xd (Lexiaa grrr, tu m'as contaminée avec tex Xd, je suis fichue et irrécupérable xd lol !). Sinon, revenons à nos moutons (que le loup se fera un plaisir de dévorer, miam, miam. Je veux bien l'être moi si c'est Remus lool). Ça avance pas mal entre Ambre et Laura, elles vont bientôt se mettre ensemble. Un petit côté nostalgique ce chapitre avec les Maraudeurs. Avez-vous aimé le moment entre Remus/Eliane ? Je vous avais bien dit que Sirius et Eliane allait se remettre ensemble rapidement, ils s'aiment trop. Et quelle réconciliation hein ! Bon, ça s'est un peu mal fini ce moment intime, mais c'est normal. Ce n'est pas rien d'être violée. Pensez-y, mettez-vous à la place d'Eliane. Faire confiance à son compagnon, ce n'est pas facile. Les souvenirs et les peurs ancrés en elle reviennent vite. Hum, hum prochain chapitre…Dîner chez les Potter avec Remus/Nymphadora et Sirius/Eliane, du Joanne/John, et autre chose, mais impossible de m'en souvenir et vu que je n'ai pas mon plan et ni mon brouillon sous les yeux, vous aurez la surprise au prochain chapitre. Mouah, mouah ! J'ai donné un indice aussi gros qu'un éléphant dans le dernier paragraphe. Plus que 12 chapitres avant la fin. _

_Sur ce, bonne journée à vous. À dans une semaine !_

_Elise._

**Reviews Please ?**

* * *


	23. Dîner chez les Potter

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 30 écris

**Chapitre en écriture : **Epilogue

**Corrigée :** Doxies Curse

**Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices,**

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos examens se déroulent bien ? Je vous souhaite bon courage dans tous les cas. C'est jamais plaisant xd

Sinon que dire, voila enfin** le retour** de **Harry et Ginny** que beaucoup de personnes attendaient, j'espère que cela va vous plaire ?

Sinon, **rapprochement intense entre Sirius/Eliane** et nous passons un nouveau cap de l'histoire...

Ainsi que **rapprochement entre John et Joanne** ? Andrews en aura eu pour son grade, c'est bien fait pour lui xd

Vous retrouverez la robe de soirée d'Eliane sur **mon blog** dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil en Homepage !

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Sophomax - Nini - Lilichoco - Khayla - Manelor - Moon Plume - Atchoum16_

_Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews par le biais du site et les anonymes par mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil en Homepage !_

**Merci à vous tous ! Merci de continuer à me lire et me soutenir !!**

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !

Lia-Sail

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Dîner chez les Potter**

La neige avait fondu à Poudlard laissant place à une nature verdoyante qui reprenait lentement, mais sûrement vie pour annoncer la venue du mois de mars. Joanne marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle revenait de la volière après avoir posté une lettre à ses parents qui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Les vacances d'avril approchaient à grands pas ainsi que les examens de fin d'année. Elle n'avait même pas encore commencé ses révisions, contrairement à Eliane et Ambre qui se plongeaient ardemment dans leurs bouquins poussiéreux. Certes, elle était une Serdaigle, mais pas au point de passer toutes ses nuits et ses journées dans les livres pour y faire quelques révisions. Les Serdaigle n'étaient-ils pas connus pour leur sérieux et travail tout au long de l'année ? Eh bien, elle estimait qu'avec le travail fourni au cours de ces mois-ci et ses notes au-delà de ses espérances, elle pouvait prendre un peu de repos. Rien de tel pour réfléchir un peu ! Elle stoppa lentement sa marche pour s'accouder négligemment à une fenêtre et porter son regard sur le parc de Poudlard. Un vent frais et printanier vint faire valser ses cheveux roux tandis que Joanne ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au gré du parfum de la nature environnante et de ses pensées.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle parlait avec Walker. Quelques semaines qu'elle apprenait à le connaître et à le voir différemment de ce qu'il était ou de ce qu'il lui avait fait voir. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis en avouant qu'il était toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux, mais cela ne faisait-il pas partie de son charme ? Cependant, il pouvait aussi se montrer attentif, à l'écoute d'une personne, il pouvait être sérieux comme blagueur. Joanne ne le qualifierait pas de gentil ; il était loin d'avoir un fond mauvais, mais elle savait de quoi il était capable. À vrai dire, elle devait admettre s'être légèrement trompée sur _lui_. Et peu à peu, tous les sentiments vainement enfouis revinrent à la surface, faisant battre son cœur deux fois plus vite en _sa_ présence. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ! Écouter sa raison ou son cœur ? Et s'il venait à le briser une nouvelle fois ? Son amitié lui suffisait pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle se surprenait à rêver de lui, à penser plus souvent à John. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa présence comme il y a plusieurs années.

Elle était en train de tomber dans ses bras pour son plus grand malheur. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté depuis leur nouvelle amitié, mais il y avait parfois dans son regard quelque chose de troublant, de profond qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Était-ce de l'amour ? Et si oui, était-il sincère ? Comment le savoir ? Autant de questions sans réponse ! Elle soupira profondément quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux, lui cachant ainsi la vue du parc. Son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant l'odeur masculine, ou plutôt _son_ parfum. Elle murmura :

« Je t'ai reconnu John. »

Le concerné relâcha alors son emprise et se recula tandis que Joanne se retourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux sur le rebord des lèvres. Il la trouvait terriblement séduisante. Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face autant d'années ? Ses yeux verts glissèrent sur les lèvres de sa camarade. Il déglutit passablement en l'observant remuer la bouche avec une sensualité affligeante. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, les croquer, les dévorer, les savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, tel un élixir dont on ne pouvait se passer.

Le silence était total entre les deux jeunes adolescents qui s'observaient calmement. Une étincelle brûlait dans leurs yeux, une étincelle d'amour. Et pourtant, aucun des deux n'osa faire un pas ou dire un mot de peur de rompre cette atmosphère plus qu'étrange. Un élève traversa alors le couloir en courant, les sortant quelque peu de leur torpeur.

« Tu me cherchais ? demanda Joanne intriguée qu'il soit ici.

-Eh bien, euh, oui…Tu sais, comment dire… »

La jeune Serdaigle haussa des sourcils, étonnée et surprise devant son comportement. Walker semblait peu sûr de lui, ce qui, avouons-le, était très rare ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il décoiffa légèrement malgré le gel qui s'y trouvait. Joanne ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon face à cette attitude négligée. Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer en train de passer une main furtive dans sa chevelure tout en l'embrasant sauvagement. Elle secoua alors légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées peu orthodoxes de son esprit pour finalement entendre Walker lui dire :

« Eh bien comme tu sais, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et je me suis dit… Enfin, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si tu venais avec moi y faire un petit tour. En toute amitié ! précisa-t-il en fixant un point imaginaire, quelque peu anxieux de la réponse.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- Vraiment ? »

La concernée hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. John était, à ce moment précis, l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle accepterait son invitation ! C'était une chance qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer. Certes, ce n'était qu'en simple et pure amitié, mais peu à peu, ils se rapprochaient. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir sortir avec elle, même s'il allait devoir se montrer patient avant d'en arriver là.

« Tu n'étudies pas avec Eliane et Ambre ? s'enquit John en reprenant sa marche à ses côtés.

- Non, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour me changer les idées. Et toi, tu ne révises pas, M. Parfait ? demanda Joanne d'un ton caustique.

- Pas la peine, ne suis-je pas Monsieur Je-sais-tout ? Il va alors de soi que réviser ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, répondit-il d'un sourire narquois. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire devant leur petite scène de ménage, en signe du bon vieux temps. Il fallait avouer que sans les disputes quotidiennes et explosives du couple, la vie à Poudlard était un peu plus calme. Au fond, les professeurs semblaient se réjouir de cette trêve. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? C'était ce que tous se demandaient et surtout la population féminine. Depuis que John s'était lié d'amitié avec Joanne, il était tout le temps avec le trio. À _leur_ plus grand malheur, le jeune homme ne paraissait plus accorder la moindre attention à toutes ces jeunes demoiselles qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait pratiquement quatre mois qu'il n'était plus sorti avec une fille et il s'en passait très bien ! Joanne l'obnubilait et plus les jours passaient, plus il en apprenait sur _elle_. Il appréciait Salder et sa compagnie ainsi que son humour, son entêtement, son naturel, ses défauts et ses qualités. Même ce fameux tic qu'elle avait de taper du doigt sur la table quand quelque chose l'énervait. Oui, plus les semaines passaient et plus son cœur battait pour _elle. _Certes, elle n'avait pas la classe de certaines filles, ni le calme et la grâce de d'autres, mais elle était tout simplement _elle_ et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées en sentant Joanne se tendre légèrement à ses côtés, pour finalement ralentir sa marche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Stanley à l'opposé du couloir. Un sourire narquois et méprisant s'inscrit sur son visage en apercevant celle qu'il avait injustement humiliée au bal.

« Avançons Joanne, l'air devient irrespirable ici, dit John d'une voix assez forte pour qu'Andrews l'entende. »

Hochant de la tête, la jeune fille suivit son nouvel ami. Ils passèrent devant Stanley quand soudain, il déclara :

« Alors ? Ça fait quoi de passer après tous les autres ? Elle est à ton goût ? ajouta-t-il d'un air suggestif. Finalement, tu te les auras tous faits Salder, comme la salope que… »

Avant même qu'Andrews ait pu finir sa phrase, il reçut un violent coup de poing de la part de John, submergé par la colère et la fureur. Son ennemi tomba à terre, tout en maintenant son œil qu'il fermait douloureusement. Énervé par le sourire de Stanley, Walker lui balança un nouveau coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire sous son cri déchirant. Tandis qu'il allait continuer, il entendit Joanne :

« ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-elle, effrayée par la tournure de la situation. S'il te plait John, arrête, dit Joanne en posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber.

- Il t'a insultée ! répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings de rage. Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ses paroles ? »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune Serdaigle détourna les yeux, morte de honte et de tristesse. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Elle qui était forte, qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, acceptait _ça_ ! John se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être fragile dès que cela la touchait personnellement. Comme lors de cette soirée où il l'avait rabaissée plus bas que terre. Finalement, non, il ne la connaissait pas entièrement. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il baissa lentement son poing le long de son corps et pointa du doigt Andrews tout en déclarant :

« Ose l'insulter encore une seule fois et ce n'est pas que mon poing dans la figure que tu auras ! cracha-t-il, les yeux foudroyants, tout en prenant la main de Joanne dans la sienne pour l'emmener avec lui. »

John bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était énervé par cet idiot de Stanley et par le manque de réaction de sa camarade. Au moindre faux pas, elle l'envoyait balader, et_ là,_ elle ne disait rien ! Elle se laissait faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau ? Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas blonde, il aurait sérieusement douté de ses capacités d'élocution. Quoiqu'il n'ait rien contre les blondes, lui même ayant cette couleur de cheveux, mais _là_… là il était énervé ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'aurait compris face aux traits contractés de son visage. En plein dans ses pensées, il chercha désespérément une salle vide où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce poussiéreuse et seulement éclairée par la lumière d'une fenêtre, les autres étant condamnées. Joanne laissa voyager son regard autour d'elle puis s'accouda contre le mur, fixant John. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée ici ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas parler dans la salle commune ? Elle était de plus en plus étonnée face à son comportement, violent tout d'abord puis protecteur. C'était étrange. Ou plutôt, elle n'y était pas habituée. Il semblait bien pensif, son visage était tendu et ses yeux exprimaient une certaine irritation, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond. Il releva alors la tête, la faisant quelque peu sursauter, et dit :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas riposté face à son attaque ?

- Peut-être… Peut-être parce que je n'en pense pas moins la même chose, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

John crut recevoir un coup de massue. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Elle, une _catin_ ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Certes, Joanne était loin d'être une fille des plus prudes, mais de là à la traiter de cette façon, il n'acceptait pas !

« Tu as raison, tu n'es qu'une _salope_ qui couche de droite à gauche ! Ou encore une Marie Couche-toi-là si tu préfères ! Stanley était un bon coup au moins ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres en s'attirant les foudres de Joanne. Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Peut-être n'attends-tu que ça de _moi_ ? Ainsi, tu pourras nous comparer et juger qui a été le meilleur au lit. Oh, mais c'est vrai ! Tu as_ baisé_ avec les trois quarts des élèves masculins de ce collège, tu as largement ton point de compara… »

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce. La main levée, Joanne le darda du regard et de haut, la respiration haletante et les yeux étrangement brillants. C'est alors que Walker emprisonna ses poignets entre ses doigts et la plaqua contre le mur derrière eux. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, chatouillant, effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise.

« J'adore te rendre folle de rage et de colère, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et grave à son oreille. J'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds, tu n'en es encore plus belle et excitante. Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, personne pour nous déranger, dit John en laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches. Imagine tout ce que nous pourrions faire, ajouta-t-il en se frottant contre elle, laissant sa bouche vagabonder dans son cou.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale OBSEDE ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant au loin d'elle, tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. »

Son cœur battait à la chamade et une étrange chaleur naissait dans le creux de son bas ventre face à ses propos qui l'avait plus que troublée. Merlin, il l'avait rendu folle de désir pour _lui_.

« Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un obsédé et un homme qui réagit face à une aussi belle femme que toi. Moi aussi, je sais manier les mots et les proses. Étrange que tu ne te sois pas jetée sur moi.

- Pour qui tu me prends !s'exclama Joanne devant son attitude arrogante qui l'agaçait.

- Pour une catin, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Joanne parut tétanisée. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle comprit. Elle comprit que John avait agi de la sorte pour lui faire entrevoir la vérité. Alors, il ne la trouvait pas désirable ? Et encore moins, belle ? Tout ceci n'était que du cinéma. Étrangement, son cœur se serra, une boule se forma dans sa gorge lui donnant envie de pleurer. N'était-ce qu'un jeu pour lui ? Ou avait-il dit un semblant de vérité dans cette mascarade ? La Serdaigle sentit alors les doigts de son camarade remonter et descendre le long de son bras, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Cela n'enlève en rien à ce que je t'ai dit, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je le pensais vraiment. »

Avant que Joanne n'ait eu le temps de tourner la tête, tout en sentant son cœur s'emballer de nouveau, elle vit John dans l'embrassure de la porte, l'attendant avec un fin sourire. Avait-elle rêvé ? Pourtant, elle avait pu sentir sa présence et son souffle contre sa peau. Elle secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser ses songes puis rejoignit le jeune homme, bras dessus, bras dessous.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Eliane était plongée avec son amie Ambre dans des tonnes de bouquins et de parchemins, révisant au mieux leurs Aspics. Elle soupira une énième fois face à sa mèche folle qui tombait devant ses yeux, lui cachant ainsi la vue. West passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qu'elle ramena en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Ambre, tout aussi concentrée qu'elle l'était il y a quelques minutes. Eliane lâcha alors la plume pour faire une petite pause tout en se relaxant sur sa chaise. Merlin, cela faisait des heures qu'elles étaient ici, en train de réviser ! Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder vers une seule et même personne : Sirius. Il lui manquait terriblement. D'ailleurs, elle devait le rejoindre ce soir dans son appartement pour un dîner chez les Potter. Elle était terriblement stressée, il allait la présenter à sa famille en quelque sorte. Heureusement que Remus et Nymphadora seraient là ! Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, même si son compagnon l'avait prévenue que Ginny Potter allait faire des siennes ! Eliane n'osait même pas imaginer. Elle ne se souvenait pas tellement bien de la Gryffondor, juste qu'elle était rousse et qu'elle traînait souvent avec Lovegood.

Eliane appréhendait au plus haut point ce dîner. Elle espérait faire bonne impression, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà rembarré Potter, ce qui, avouons-le, ne la mettait pas sur un piédestal. Elle aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche ce jour-là ! La jeune fille jeta alors un coup d'œil à la pendule, indiquant qu'il était dix-sept heures passé. Peut-être devrait-elle aller rejoindre son amant ? Qu'allait-elle mettre pour cette soirée ? Il lui fallait être présentable, mais quoi porter ? Quelque chose de tous les jours ou de plus sophistiqué ? Sirius avait certes refait sa garde de robe pendant les vacances de Noël, mais elle n'avait aucune tenue de soirée appropriée. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour acheter quoi que ce soit et de plus, elle n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire pour une telle broutille.

West reporta alors son regard sur Ambre qui semblait en pleine contemplation d'une certaine personne qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. À quelques mètres plus loin, Laura était en train de choisir un livre. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eliane en voyant le pétillement singulier reflétant tout l'amour d'Ambre envers Floyd. Elle était heureuse que tout se soit arrangé pour son amie, heureuse de la voir aussi resplendissante.

« Tu devrais aller la voir, tu en meurs d'envie, souffla Eliane.

- Tu crois ? Et toi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rigola la jeune fille, je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle. Les révisions sont finies pour ce soir, je vais aller me changer les idées, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Aller, va la voir. »

Ambre hocha la tête et tout en rangeant ses affaires avec Eliane, elle alla vers la Gryffondor contrairement à West qui sortit de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant avec prudence vers les appartements de Sirius. Elle espérait ne croiser personne sur son chemin, ou pire, qu'un inconnu soit dans les appartements de son compagnon. C'était sa plus grande peur depuis sa mise en couple avec _lui_. Eliane ne voulait pas créer d'ennui à Sirius et encore moins le faire expulser pour avoir eu une relation avec une élève. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle arriva devant le portrait et donna le mot de passe. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et s'avança doucement puis stoppa brutalement en sentant deux mains voiler ses yeux.

« Sirius, soupira Eliane, amusée, je t'ai reconnu. »

Elle l'entendit rire puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire _« Quidditch », _il l'embrassa langoureusement, se perdant dans les sensations que lui offrait ce baiser voluptueux et charnel. Un léger gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres que Sirius possédait entièrement. Eliane sentit les mains de son amant se faire baladeuses tandis qu'elle enfouissait les siennes dans ses cheveux ébène. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait ! À en perdre la raison, à en mourir d'ivresse et de passion. Il rompit le baiser tout en posant son front contre le sien, caressant sa joue de ses doigts puis souffla :

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes révisions, avoua-t-elle en rougissant déclenchant un rire cutané en Padfoot.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des doigts.

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas, répliqua Eliane avec un grand sourire.

- Et _je t'aime_ ainsi, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Dans une heure, nous devons nous rendre chez Harry, ça te laisse tout juste le temps de te préparer.

- Me préparer ? Mais, je pensais y aller dans cette tenue, confia-t-elle surprise.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! rétorqua Sirius, ahuri. Tu es certes tout simplement délicieuse dans cet habit, mais tu n'en seras que plus sublime dans celle que je t'ai choisie. Alors, direction salle de bain, mademoiselle ! ajouta-t-il en la poussant vers la pièce du fond sous les protestations d'Eliane qui se retrouva finalement enfermée. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça, qu'il puisse agir dans son dos en douce ! La Serdaigle marmonna dans sa barbe invisible tout en se déshabillant pour prendre une douche et se pomponner par la suite. Sirius dut se retenir d'entrer dans la pièce en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène devant ses yeux et dans sa tête : elle, nue, dans la cabine, l'eau traçant ses formes, la buée envahissant les vitres. Il déglutit passablement tout en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées peu catholiques. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer et s'habiller correctement en attendant qu'Eliane ait fini sa toilette. Il était certain qu'elle allait protester et se mettre en colère quand elle verrait la tenue qu'il lui avait achetée, une tenue qui lui irait parfaitement et mettrait ses formes et son physique en valeur. Elle serait sublime, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Et ce fut en effet avec surprise qu'en sortant de la douche la jeune fille découvrit la boite contenant la tenue de soirée. Elle déglutit passablement devant les vêtements que lui avait choisis Sirius. Merlin, cela devait coûter une fortune ! Comment pouvait-il choisir d'aussi beaux habits ? Il est vrai que Sirius avait tendance à soigner son allure, tout comme John. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Sangs-Purs ? Peut-être était-ce un reste de leur éducation ? Eliane rougit alors comme une pivoine en découvrant les sous-vêtements assortis. Morgane, voulait-il la faire mourir de honte ? Fébrilement, elle prit le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle sans bretelle puis le boxer de mêmes couleur et matière pour les mettre. Elle sécha par la suite ses cheveux et d'un coup de baguette les remonta en un chignon lâche avec des mèches sur le devant.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retourna vers le présent de son compagnon. West se mordit légèrement les lèvres en découvrant que le bustier était dos nu. On allait sans aucun doute voir ses cicatrices et il n'y avait aucun gilet, juste une cape en velours noir avec de la fine dentelle sur le rebord et le col, tandis qu'un ruban en satin permettait de fermer la cape en question. Elle soupira légèrement puis s'empara des collants noirs opaques, enfila la jupe en velours noir avec un rebord en tulle et prit le bustier de la même couleur que le reste des vêtements. Un nœud était disposé sur le devant, ainsi que de fines broderies. Le bustier moulait parfaitement sa silhouette et ses formes. Elle se saisit des escarpins noirs à hauts talons puis, en prenant une grande inspiration, elle se regarda dans la glace.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se reconnaître. Elle avait l'impression de voir une autre personne dans le miroir, c'était étrange comme impression. La tenue lui donnait un air aristocratique et une classe sans équivoque. Décidément, Sirius avait du goût ! Elle s'observait sous toutes les coutures et se trouvait jolie. Oui, jolie était le mot. Elle sourit face à son reflet avant qu'il ne se fane pour se retourner brusquement. Dos à la glace, West vit ses cicatrices s'étaler sur toute la largeur de sa peau. Oh certes, on les voyait beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais elles étaient assez perceptibles à l'œil humain. Elle devait le dire à Sirius. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec la cape en main ainsi que ses gants puis chercha du regard son amant. En attendant un raclement de gorge, Padfoot pivota sur lui même et ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer, ébloui par sa petite amie. Elle était tout simplement sublime ! Cette tenue lui allait à ravir ! Il s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui murmura :

« Tu es magnifique Eliane. »

Il la vit alors rougir et faire une sorte de grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Lui aussi, était terriblement beau et sexy avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche. Une veste en velours noir venait le recouvrir avec des boutons de manchette en argent tandis que ses chaussures étaient aussi noires en vernis glacé. Son cœur manqua un battement en croisant les yeux gris de Sirius.

« Toi aussi tu l'es, réussit-elle à dire. Merci pour la tenue, sauf qu'on voit ça, dit-elle en se tournant de dos face à ses yeux. »

Sirius aperçut les trois cicatrices barrant son dos. Elles étaient larges et blanches. Il se souvint alors que Mme Pomfresh avait en effet parlé de cicatrices, il y a quelques mois. Ses doigts tracèrent les blessures tout en sentant Eliane frissonner. Était-ce de dégout ou de gêne ? Les cicatrices étaient beaucoup trop larges pour que cela ait été des plaies sans gravité. Avec quoi lui avait-il fait _ça_ ? Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'horreur devant l'instrument qui passa dans son esprit.

« Comment… Comment…

- Il y a longtemps, c'est du passé Sirius, souffla douloureusement Eliane. Pas ce soir, s'il te plait…Je ne peux pas porter ce bustier. »

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit les doigts de Sirius défaire son chignon et relâcher ses longs cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules en de fines boucles anglaises. Tellement longs et épais qu'ils cachèrent sans difficulté son dos.

« Le problème est réglé et tu es tellement plus jolie les cheveux libres, souffla Sirius à son oreille en la serrant contre lui. Personne ne verra rien. »

Eliane hocha la tête, lui faisant confiance. Elle se laissa aller quelques secondes dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle et se dirige vers la table du salon et ramener une boite rectangulaire. Qu'est-ce que…

« Il manque encore quelque chose sur toi que tu mettras sans aucun doute en valeur avec ta beauté, la complimenta-t-il en lui tendant la boite. Ouvre-là, c'est pour toi. »

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard de Sirius à la boite pour finalement l'ouvrir et découvrir une parure de bijoux : un collier de diamants et de saphirs avec le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles assortis. Il était complètement fou ! Elle releva aussitôt les yeux, foudroyant et noir de colère !

« Je n'en veux pas !

- Eliane, Eliane, souffla-t-il, désespéré par son entêtement. Accepte ce présent !

- Mais ça vaut une fortune ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est, c'est…

- C'est quoi ? Trop beau pour toi ? Je suis certain qu'ils t'iront à merveille et s'accorderont avec tes yeux, affirma Sirius en caressant son visage. Mais il est vrai qu'il manque quelque chose à cette parure pour la compléter. »

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait y manquer. Elle vit alors Black fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en sortir un écrin. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Elle crut défaillir et faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout moment. Elle déglutit passablement, sa gorge se faisait incroyablement sèche. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait quand même pas… Non ! Le couvercle se souleva et une magnifique bague s'offrit aux yeux de la jeune fille : un saphir avec deux fins diamants sur chaque côté. La bague était aussi fine et gracieuse que la parure. Eliane releva la tête et entendit Sirius prononcer les mots :

« Veux-tu devenir ma fiancée et plus tard, si Merlin le veut, ma femme ? »

Black avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait posé cette question. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Et si elle disait non ? Peut-être avait-il choisi le mauvais moment pour lui annoncer ? Mais il en avait tellement envie ! C'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer sa vie et personne d'autre ! Il se moquait bien du mariage, mais il voulait officialiser leur relation. Il voulait qu'Eliane comprenne qu'à ses yeux, c'était très sérieux.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée.

- Oui, répéta incrédule Sirius. Tu es… »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il vit Eliane lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné et sensuel. La réponse était on ne peut plus claire. Sirius resserra ses mains autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser avant de se retirer et lui passer la bague autour du doigt. Eliane avait l'impression que sa vie prenait un tournant décisif. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Sirius la rendait heureuse, vivante, épanouie. C'était lui et personne d'autre ! C'était à lui qu'elle se donnerait entièrement. Elle serait sa fiancée, sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Oui, elle avait foi en l'avenir, plus rien ne pouvait le bouleverser maintenant. Mais la vie était loin d'être un conte de fées. « Tout est bien qui finit bien » n'appartenait qu'au monde imaginaire de la littérature. La vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle et dans quelques jours, nous en aurons le goût amer.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Une heure plus tard, Sirius, Eliane, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent chez les Potter. Eliane ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple ; aucun manoir ou grande maison, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle se détendit alors légèrement tout en continuant d'être préoccupée de connaître le couple. La jeune fille sentit le bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la rapprocher de lui afin de la rassurer. Elle le remercia d'un sourire discret et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le couple Lupin où le ventre de Nymphadora s'arrondissait de plus en plus les mois passants. Elle en était à son troisième mois de grossesse qui paraissait se dérouler à la perfection. Eliane appréciait énormément le professeur Lupin et Nymphadora sans trop savoir pourquoi, ne les connaissant que très peu. Elle se retourna au moment de l'arrivée de Ginny et Harry, sortant de la salle à manger. La Serdaigle se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Le couple Potter salua les Lupin en premier, tout en félicitant chaleureusement les futurs maman et papa. Finalement, la rouquine se tourna avec un sourire empli de sous-entendus vers Sirius et Eliane.

« Alors voici la mystérieuse Eliane dont Harry ne cessait de me parler et que Sirius aura enfin l'obligeance de nous présenter ! déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Padfoot qui sourit.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondit West quelque peu tendue.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi et pas de familiarité entre nous, assura Ginny, surtout que nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart. Alors, alors… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Merlin que c'est romanesque, un professeur et une élève qui sortent ensemble ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi Sirius ! Eliane m'a l'air d'être une personne des plus charmantes, je suis certaine qu'on va bien s'entendre !

- Oh, euh oui, bafouilla Eliane, étonnée par tant de débit et de questions à la fois.

- Je veux tout savoir ! affirma la jeune Weasley en prenant les mains d'Eliane dans les siennes. Mais que vois-je, ajouta-t-elle surprise, ne serait-ce pas une bague de fiançailles ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Sirius puis Eliane qui rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Merlin savait qu'elle avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas, ce qui était légèrement fichu au vu de la curiosité de Ginny.

« Dis-moi Sirius, n'aurais-tu pas omis de nous dire quelque chose ? reprocha Ginevra en pointant son doigt sur son torse sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, Eliane et moi sommes fiancés depuis ce soir, la nargua-t-il, s'attirant les regards étonnés de son filleul et Remus.

- Merlin, c'est… C'est FANTASTIQUE ! Oh, je suis réellement heureuse pour vous deux !! Toutes mes félicitations ! Au moins, certains agissent au lieu de se tourner les pouces, insinua-t-elle en direction de son petit ami Harry qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre, en se dirigeant vers son parrain.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir Sirius. Tu mérites tout ce bonheur et tu auras toujours mon soutien !

- Ton approbation me touche sincèrement Harry. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. »

Remus félicita son ami de toujours et Eliane se reçut un beau clin d'œil de la part de Nymphadora qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bavardages intempestifs et après s'être débarrassés des capes et manteaux, les invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet en commençant par un apéritif. Tout en buvant son kir et en écoutant les conversations diverses d'une oreille lointaine, Eliane ne cessait de regarder sa bague avec émerveillement, la touchant sans cesse avec nervosité. Elle fut alors détournée de ses songes par la voix de Ginny qui revint à la charge pour son plus grand malheur.

« Alors Eliane, raconte-nous, comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de Sirius ? »

La concernée piqua un fard en entendant les conversations se faire moins denses. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

« Chérie, je crois que tu la gênes avec tes questions, tenta Harry pour essayer d'aider la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi serait-elle gênée ? répliqua outrageusement Ginny en défiant son compagnon. Je suis certaine qu'Eliane sera ravie de répondre à mes questions ! »

Oh oui, pour sûr qu'elle était ravie, enchantée même. Eliane se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Quel sale mufle, il allait lui payer cette trahison !

« Eh bien, il faut avouer que Sirius est quand même _pas mal_ pour _son âge »_, débuta Eliane en rigolant intérieurement. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Sirius crut s'étrangler avec son alcool en entendant le récit d'Eliane. Comment ça, pas mal pour son âge ? Il était plus que pas mal ! Il était beau, sexy, canon ! Certes, il approchait des quarante ans, mais n'était-ce pas le plus bel âge ?

« Il est vrai que Sirius a pris un peu de poids ces temps-si, entendit-il par sa cousine. »

Il toussa légèrement tout en lançant un regard noir à Nymphadora sous les mines amusées de Remus et Harry qui se retenaient à grande peine de rire.

« Mais bon, comme tu le dis Eliane, c'est l'âge. Et l'amour rend fou, il ne doit plus faire attention à sa ligne, hein _Sirinouchet_, fit Tonks en papillonnant des yeux. »

Elle lui paierait ça ! Oh que oui ! Sa cousine allait s'en mordre les doigts ! Il réclamait vengeance !

« Mais bon, Sirius a aussi d'autres atouts en main…Et pas qu'un seul… »

Sirius s'étrangla littéralement avec sa boisson, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons devant les insinuations d'Eliane. Elle était possédée, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Que ce démon sorte de son corps !

« Oh, que se passe-t-il _mon amour_, tu as avalé de travers ? Je te le dis sans cesse de boire doucement, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te donne la béquée, tu n'es pas encore gâteux à ce point-là ! »

Elle se moquait de lui là ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça ! Il vit alors son filleul et Moony se morfondre de rire entre leurs mains. Quelle bande de lâcheurs ! Aucune solidarité masculine ! Une honte ! Un scandale ! Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes se trouvaient toujours un soutien extérieur ? Ce n'était pas juste !

« À vrai dire, entendit-il dire, je suis tout d'abord tombée amoureuse de l'odeur que dégageait Sirius. »

Il se retourna aussitôt vers elle en voyant son air sérieux et profond. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle en était venue à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il était étonné par ses révélations.

« Il sent terriblement bon la cannelle, souffla Eliane. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la cape et l'odeur qui s'y dégageait et le reste c'est fait des plus naturellement. »

Ginny n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais apparemment Sirius semblait être sur un petit nuage. Ils s'accordaient très bien ensemble. Un couple magnifique. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient liés à jamais pour le restant de leur vie désormais. Trop d'amour pétillait dans leurs yeux.

« Et votre premier rendez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés en contact ?

- Au bal de Noël, répondit tout simplement Black.

- Oh Merlin, je ne te connaissais pas aussi romantique Sirius. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine Harry !

- Mais, mais Gin… »

Le dénommé Harry se reçut un regard foudroyant qui le fit déglutir. Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Remus et Sirius crurent revoir James et Lily quand ils venaient à se chamailler ou qu'Evans faisait un reproche à Prongs. Décidément, les rouquines avaient un sacré caractère, quoiqu'Eliane n'en manquait pas.

« Et vous vous êtes mis ensemble lors de cette soirée ? s'enquit la jeune Weasley, avide de détails croustillants.

- Non, quelques jours plus tard, révéla Eliane en se prenant au jeu tout en buvant une gorgée de son kir.

- En somme, à quand le mariage ? interrogea Ginevra. »

Sirius vit alors sa fiancée avaler avec difficulté son alcool.

_« Chacun son tour » pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement devant sa réaction._

« Je suis encore un peu jeune pour me marier, répliqua calmement Eliane.

Néanmoins, on n'est jamais trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, déclara Ginny avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et empli d'insinuation envers son très cher mari. »

Sirius resta quelque peu tétanisé devant cette phrase. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'âge d'avoir des enfants, mais Eliane n'avait que dix-sept ans ; elle était encore jeune. Peut-être dans deux ou trois ans. Ils avaient encore le temps ! La jeune West, quant à elle, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils voulaient tous sa mort prochaine, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Note personnelle : ne jamais avoir une discussion en privé avec Ginny Weasley !

« Et si nous commencions à manger ? proposa le jeune Potter en se levant pour aller chercher les plats avec sa femme. »

Note personnelle : remercier Harry pour sa diversion. Vivement que cette soirée se finisse, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir saine et sauve. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dîner arriva en multiples plats. Le reste de la soirée se passa plus ou moins sans encombre et au plus grand bonheur d'Eliane, Ginny semblait s'être calmée ! Enfin presque calmée.

« Et dis-moi Eliane, est-ce que Sirius embrasse bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard suggestif. »

Finalement, il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes, l'ennemi pouvait attaquer à tout moment ! Oh que oui, Sirius embrassait merveilleusement bien. Ses baisers étaient comparables à des bonbons acidulés qui nous faisaient frissonner puis découvrir mille sensations et saveurs en les suçant. Certes, cette comparaison pouvait paraître enfantine et stupide, mais c'est ce à quoi pensait Eliane à ce moment précis. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question parce qu'il était évident que Sirius embrassait bien et Ginny devait s'en douter plus que n'importe qui. C'était juste pour l'embarrasser et la taquiner, mais la jeune fille jugeait que c'était trop personnel et si elle devait le dire à une personne, c'était à _lui_ et uniquement _lui_ ! Heureusement, Remus crut bon changer de sujet en parlant de Poudlard tout en posant une question plus subtile que les précédentes :

« Que comptes-tu faire comme études après Poudlard ?

- Je n'y ai jamais songé jusqu'à maintenant, avoua-t-elle en surprenant ses professeurs. À vrai dire, aucun métier sorcier ne m'attire réellement, je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je vais me diriger.

- Avec les notes que tu as, tu peux facilement te diriger dans la branche que tu veux sans grande difficulté, dit Lupin en voyant son élève rougir. »

Elle n'avait jamais compté continuer ses études. D'un par le manque d'argent, de deux parce qu'aucun métier ne l'attirait et de trois, si son père n'était par mort et si elle n'avait pas rencontré Sirius, elle aurait travaillé pour subvenir à ses besoins. Elle serait alors partie loin du dernier membre de sa famille pour refaire sa vie ailleurs. Mais tous ses projets se voyaient bouleversés. Que faire maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle y songe sérieusement ? Peut-être pourrait-elle demander l'avis de Sirius ? Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement entre rires, conversations et projets. Black n'avait cessé de taquiner son filleul pour qu'il fasse des petits Harry Junior. Remus et Nymphadora avaient demandé à Potter s'il voulait être le parrain de Teddy et ce fut avec joie qu'il accepta ! Tandis que l'horloge du salon sonna minuit, tout le monde décida de partir, demain étant une journée de classe. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le hall tout en remerciant le jeune couple pour cette invitation des plus sympathiques.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que Ginny ait pu te mettre dans l'embarras Eliane, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Parfois, elle est trop curieuse, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est une Gryffondor !

- Sans aucun doute, rigola le jeune Potter. Je suis content que Sirius ait trouvé une personne aussi charmante que toi. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant alors au moindre problème n'hésite pas à nous contacter, assura le survivant le regard grave.

- Promis, merci à toi, répondit la Serdaigle, touchée par ses paroles. »

Elle vit alors Sirius revêtu de sa veste avec sa cape en main. Instinctivement, elle se retourna pour que son compagnon puisse la poser sur ses épaules. C'est alors qu'Harry vit très rapidement des marques dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain tandis que celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui intimer de se taire.

« C'est à Gryffondor que tu aurais dû te retrouver, déclara Potter quand la jeune fille lui fit face.

- Oh, mais le Choixpeau magique voulait m'y envoyer, rigola-t-elle, ne sachant pas qu'Harry avait eu le temps de voir les blessures sur sa peau. Il hésitait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. J'ai choisi Serdaigle pour me retrouver avec John et ne pas être seule. Finalement, cette maison me convient à merveille. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, révéla-t-elle avec joie.

- Je comprends mieux ton caractère bien trempé, confia Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Comme toi très cher, mais cela doit être dû à ton aptitude canine. On sait tous que les chiens ont tendance à aboyer pour pas grand chose, répliqua fièrement Eliane.

- Canine ? répéta incrédule Sirius. Sa fiancée n'était pas sensée savoir qu'il était un Animagus.

- Ton rire, il ressemble à un aboiement de chien, confia-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

- Espèce de petite friponne ! Tu vas voir ce que les chiens comme moi sont capables de faire ! s'exclama Black faussement outragé avec un regard empli de sous-entendus.

- Pitié, je ne veux plus rien entendre, déclara Harry en se bouchant les oreilles. J'en ai eu pour mon compte ce soir avec Gin. »

Ils éclatèrent alors tous les trois de rire devant les allusions du jeune Potter. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun des couples prit un Portoloin les menant à leurs appartements respectifs sous le regard songeur d'Harry face à ce qu'il avait vu, et heureux pour son parrain. Il avait l'impression qu'il prenait un véritable coup de jeunesse avec West, tout comme Remus avec Nymphadora. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs méritaient bien ce bonheur après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ! Peut-être que la génération des Maraudeurs n'était pas totalement finie ? Après tout, Teddy viendrait bientôt à naître et il était certain de voir une petite ou un petit Black prochainement. Un Lupin, un Black, il ne manquait plus qu'un Potter et les Maraudeurs seraient de nouveau réunis à Poudlard dans quelques années.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Juste après être revenue du dîner, Eliane avait embrassé Sirius pour finalement retourner vers son dortoir avec un peu de difficulté. Elle essayait de se faire discrète dans les couloirs bien sombres de Poudlard. Pourvu qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Rusard ! Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse et de marche intensive, elle entra dans la salle commune éclairée par le feu de cheminée. Et là quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant John assis dans un fauteuil, somnolant à moitié. L'avait-il attendue toute la soirée ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle s'avança doucement et remua légèrement le jeune homme qui sursauta et croisa le regard bleu nuit de sa meilleure amie.

« Eliane, souffla-t-il, tu m'as fait peur. Waouh, mais tu es sublime ! s'extasia-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Une véritable dame de la société. Je dois reconnaître que ton fiancé à bon goût. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand, quelque peu ahurie. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle se souvint alors de la bague que lui avait offerte Sirius. Bien entendu, il l'avait vue. Décidément, il avait l'œil partout. Elle rigola nerveusement, mais au fond elle débordait d'une joie sans limites. Elle avait envie de sauter partout, de tout raconter à John, d'en parler jusqu'à l'aube !

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner un peu de contenance.

- Je t'attendais pardi ! Alors comment s'est passé cette soirée ? s'enquit John avec avidité en la faisant asseoir à ses côtés. »

Son amie d'enfance lui raconta alors tout en détail, non sans oublier la curiosité abusive de Ginny Potter qui fit bien rire Walker en imaginant Eliane répondre aux questions. Il lui raconta à son tour sa journée qu'il avait passée pratiquement complètement avec Joanne, qu'il l'avait invitée à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et avait donné une correction à Stanley pour avoir insulté leur camarade. Il avait d'ailleurs bon espoir de pouvoir enfin se mettre en couple avec _elle, _s'étant pas mal rapproché de Joanne cet après-midi. Eliane ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur face à ce récit. Tout le monde était pratiquement en couple. Est-ce qu'ils continueraient à se voir plus tard, après leur sortie de Poudlard ? Elle avait l'impression que le trio prenait doucement, mais sûrement ses distances. Était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être ne se confiait-elle pas assez à Joanne et Ambre ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles avaient parlé toutes les trois autour d'un bon feu de cheminée. Ou peut-être était-elle en train de se prendre la tête pour pas grand chose au final ? Elle fut alors détournée de ses pensées en entendant son ami John lui parler :

« Au fait, tu ne peux pas entrer dans ton dortoir, annonça-t-il en s'attirant les interrogations d'Eliane. Il a bien fallu que j'invente un mensonge quant à ton absence ce soir. Alors j'ai dit aux filles que tu étais partie à l'infirmerie, ne te sentant pas très bien, et que Mme Pomfresh t'avais gardée pour la nuit.

- Astucieux, mais je dors où maintenant ?

- Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas chez ton fameux fiancé, je suis certain qu'il serait ravi de dormir avec toi toute la nuit, souffla Walker en lui donnant un sac. Ce sont tes livres et tes affaires pour demain. Il ne te reste plus qu'à retourner vers ce cher et affectueux professeur.

- J'ai toujours dit que ta place aurait dû être à Serpentard. Tu es aussi rusé qu'un renard ! Tu as tout comploté dans mon dos ! s'exclama Eliane en lui arrachant le sac.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, tu vas pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux avec _Sirinouchet_.

- Fais encore une allusion et je te lance un sort de mutisme.

- Mais oui, mais oui, va rejoindre ton bel amoureux transi, dit-il en la poussant vers la sortie. Tu me raconteras en détail ta nuit torride.

- Cours toujours, répliqua Eliane en rougissant et en lui tirant la langue sous le rire de John. »

La jeune fille soupira profondément tout en marchant vers les appartements de Sirius. Et s'il ne voulait pas d'elle cette nuit ? Peut-être dormait-il déjà ? Elle allait sans aucun doute le déranger ! Oh Merlin, elle avait déjà dormi avec Sirius, mais elle était à moitié habillée et lui possédait tous ses vêtements. Tandis que là, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer. Elle espérait que John avait prévu un pyjama. Quoique, le connaissant, il aurait aussi bien omis ce détail très important ! Elle arriva alors devant le portrait, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce vide. Eliane se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec _lui_. Torse nu, il portait juste un pantalon très moulant. La jeune fille piqua un fard monumental tout en se retournant brusquement. Oui, elle était coincée et elle s'en moquait éperdument !

« Eliane ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir pour y dormir. John a justifié mon absence par une quelconque maladie imaginaire et je suis sensée être à l'infirmerie pour le restant de la nuit. Je suis donc revenue ici. Mais si je te dérange, je vais trouver une autre solution ! »

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa fiancée et lui proposa avec un grand sourire :

« Va te changer dans la salle de bain, je serais ravi que tu dormes ici. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, détournant les yeux, étant gênée de voir Sirius aussi intimement. Et dire qu'un jour, elle le verrait complètement nu. Oh, par Morgane et toutes les fées, il ne valait mieux pas s'imaginer en sentant son cœur taper violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Elle murmura un faible _« merci »_ et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en question, se déshabillant rapidement pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements plus que sexy. Elle cherchait désespérément son pyjama, mais rien à faire ! John allait lui payer ça demain ! Elle était certaine qu'il avait fait exprès ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans cette tenue ! Eliane se regarda fébrilement dans la glace et se trouvait des plus horribles ; entre son dos cicatrisé, ses jambes et ses cuisses qu'elle trouvait trop grosses, elle était loin d'être jolie. Il est vrai que son compagnon l'avait vue poitrine dénudée, mais _là_… là il était hors de question qu'il la voit en sous-vêtements ! Seulement avait-elle le choix ? Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, elle n'allait pas dormir dans la baignoire tout de même. Tout en inspirant profondément, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre plongée dans le noir. Elle en fut étonnée. Est-ce que Sirius y avait pensé ? Si c'était le cas, elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Elle vit alors qu'il était couché dans son lit et sous ses draps qu'il releva pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Timidement, elle s'y faufila, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle pour la coller contre lui. Elle semblait totalement tendue et raide comme un arc. Elle était adorable. Il avait pensé à éteindre la lumière pour la mettre plus à l'aise et heureusement, vu la nervosité qui semblait la tirailler. Il avait adoré cette soirée à ses côtés, un merveilleux souvenir à jamais gravé en _lui_. Elle l'avait surpris plus d'une fois. Elle était magnifique quand elle riait, une légère fossette se créant tandis que ses yeux pétillaient ! Il était ébloui par tant de beauté, de candeur et d'intelligence. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle l'était à ses yeux parce qu'il l'aimait. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, sentant sa peau contre la sienne. Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer au point de pouvoir dessiner ses courbes avec ses mains. Peu à peu, elle se détendit, entendant sa respiration se faire plus régulière.

« Tu as aimé cette soirée ?

- Oui, malgré les questions de Ginny, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu t'en es très bien tirée, souffla Sirius tout en l'embrassant dans son cou. Et faut dire que j'en ai eu pour mon grade.

- Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée, espèce de sale cabot, dit-elle en essayant de faire transmettre son mécontentement, mais sans grand succès en sentant les lèvres de Sirius parcourir sa peau.

- Tu as raison, je suis un vilain _chien_, je mérite _une punition_, dit-il d'une voix lascive. Aie ! Mais pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

- C'est ta punition, se moqua Eliane en se retenant de rire. »

Sirius fit alors la moue et les yeux du chien battu, tout en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, inspirant à grande bouffée son odeur. Elle sentait bon la vanille. Il l'entendit alors rire, chatouillée par sa chevelure. Il croisa son regard bleu nuit éclairé par la lune. Il aurait voulu lui demander d'où venaient ses blessures dans son dos, ce que son père lui avait fait. Mais il ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il lui poserait la question une prochaine fois. Il la serra fortement contre lui, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, son souffle caresser sa peau. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et souffla :

« Dors amour, je t'aime. »

Elle émit un petit _« hum_ » puis ferma ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Ils avaient tout le temps pour parler. Elle était à _lui_, rien qu'à_ lui,_ et pour la vie. Un jour, elle s'appellerait Eliane Black, ils auraient des enfants, une maison, un jardin, une balançoire, sa moto, et il continuerait de l'aimer encore et encore. Et si c'était _ça_ la vie, alors quel plus merveilleux cadeau cela pouvait-il être quand on était auprès de la personne qu'on chérissait par delà les temps et les mœurs. Sur ses songes, il s'endormit à ses côtés, apaisé, loin des cauchemars, de la réalité, plus que jamais serein. Un bonheur qui vous prenait au ventre et au cœur, un bonheur et un amour éternel, quoiqu'il arrive.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Vous devez vous dire, enfin, elle le publie ce satané chapitre, mais je vous gâte avec 17 pages Word. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais bon, j'étais un peu prise de partout et oui, il m'arrive d'avoir une vie, quelques fois xd.. Le plus long chapitre de la saga, pour l'instant, niark, niark. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage Joanne et John ? Cela devrait satisfaire les éternels fans de ce couple ? Hey, hey ! Vont-ils sortir ensemble ? Bientôt ou pas ? Et le dîner chez les Potter, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je parie vous avoir tous surpris avec la demande de fiançailles de Sirius.. Ahahhaa…Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, avouez-le ! Au prochain chapitre, lemon Sirius/Eliane, du Laura/Ambre et du Remus/Tonks aussi. Merci de continuer de me lire ! Merci de vos chaleureux commentaires ! _

_Merci de votre lecture !_

**Reviews Please ?**

_Lia-Sail._


	24. Entre Soeurs

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 30 écris

**Chapitre en Ecriture : **Epilogue

**Corrigée by :** Doxies Curse

**Hello lecteurs, lectrices**

Comment allez vous ? J'espère que les examens se seront bien passés pour vous tous et qu'au final vous n'ayez pas été déçu par vos résultats.

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, **un chapitre** qui devrait plaire à certaines personnes qui attendent d'en savoir plus **sur les soeurs**, le titre est assez révélateur.

Vous allez enfin savoir d'où viennent** les marques dans son dos** pour Eliane, petit moment **entre elle et Sirius** avec encore un **Lemon** xd

Une petite scène qui j'espère vous amusera entre Tonks et Lupin, plus petit moment entre Ambre et Laura, ça avance peu à peur mais sûrement.

**Ensuite j'aimerais vous remercier pour les 15 reviews du dernier chapitre *_*, franchement un grand MERCI à vous tous ! Merci de me soutenir ainsi et vos messages d'encouragement !!**

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Banane Black - Manelor - Mar Rynn - Pierrafeu - Lilichoco - Khayla - Atchoum16 - Moon Plume - Baltha - Sophomax - Lily Nora - Koko'W -Nini - and Daxia09_

_Merci à vous !!_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !**

**Lia-Sail**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Entre soeurs**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le dîner chez les Potter. La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs jours et cette nuit d'autant plus que les jours précédents. L'orage grondait au loin tandis que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, illuminant de tant à autre la chambre où dormaient Sirius et Eliane. La jeune fille avait réussi à s'échapper de la présence de ses amies sans éveiller leurs soupçons puisque Joanne était à l'infirmerie, clouée au lit avec un rhume, et Ambre n'était pas revenue de la soirée, sûrement en train de compter fleurette avec Floyd. Elle avait donc eu la voie libre pour dormir avec son amant qui avait été plus que ravi ! Ils avaient alors passé la soirée à discuter tranquillement au coin du feu et à grignoter, tout en apprenant à se connaître encore et encore. Sirius se retourna dans ses draps quand son attention fut attirée par d'étranges bruits étouffés qui ressemblaient fort à des pleurs. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux puis se leva tout en fixant le corps secoué de sanglots à ses côtés.

Un éclair traversa une nouvelle fois la chambre, illuminant la pièce, tandis qu'Eliane se recroquevillait sur elle-même tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sa respiration était loin d'être calme ; elle avait toujours eu peur des nuits d'orage et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle avait les yeux fermés et crispés. Eliane ne voulait pas les rouvrir par peur de voir son père en face d'elle. Les souvenirs tournaient en elle comme un fléau. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se débattit férocement, criant, pleurant, suppliant qu'on ne la touche pas, qu'elle se montrerait gentille. Perdue dans le passé, la crainte lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Sa respiration s'emballa, l'angoisse monta de plus en plus en elle. Elle ne voulait pas revivre _ça _encore une fois ! Deux mains englobèrent alors son visage et une voix se fit plus claire dans son esprit. Une voix qu'elle connaissait, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais ouvrir les yeux, c'était faire face à la réalité et elle ne voulait pas.

Sirius était complètement bouleversé et ne savait plus quoi faire pour la sortir de son cauchemar et sa détresse. Elle se débattait comme une tigresse, murmurant inlassablement qu'elle serait plus sage et obéissante la prochaine fois, soufflant des pardons à en perdre la tête et la raison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait plongée dans un tel état. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien ce soir. Il la prit alors contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, dos à son torse, tout en la berçant de paroles réconfortantes, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, tentant de la rassurer que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination et de ses souvenirs, qu'elle était en sécurité. Il sentit peu à peu sa respiration s'apaiser pour mieux distinguer ses pleurs.

« Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, ne cessait-elle de dire en une litanie sans fin.

-Chut, calme-toi Eliane. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, murmura Sirius tout en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou. »

Au même moment, alors que l'orage éclata de plus belle, la jeune fille se raccrocha désespérément à Sirius, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Et Black comprit que c'était de _ça_ dont elle avait peur, c'était _ça_ qui l'avait plongée de nouveau dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

« Tu as peur de l'orage, dit-il, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il tandis que ses yeux glissèrent sur son dos dénudé, dévoilant les cicatrices. »

Peut-être que c'était le moment ? Le moment de savoir ? Il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver le bon moment pour savoir sans casser l'ambiance. Or, il ne pouvait pas mieux trouver à cet instant. Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix de sa fiancée :

« Je… je n'aime pas les orages, ça me rappelle cette nuit-là.

-Cette nuit-là, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire la nuit où il t'a… »

Pour simple réponse, il reçut un hochement de la tête. Bien entendu, de ce point de vue là, il était normal que la tempête l'ait replongée dix ans en arrière. Néanmoins, cela ne répondait pas à cette question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis la découverte de ses trois cicatrices. Il devait savoir ! Même si au fond, il se doutait plus ou moins de sa réponse.

« Eliane, murmura-t-il, les cicatrices dans ton dos, depuis quand les as-tu ? Comment se fait-il qu'elles ne soient pas disparues comme toutes les autres ? Les crèmes cicatrisantes n'ont…

-J'en avais pas, avoua-t-elle si bas que Sirius eut de la difficulté à entendre. J'en avais pas, j'étais trop jeune pour m'en acheter. »

Sirius déglutit passablement tout en sentant sa gorge se nouer sensiblement. Il avait mal pour elle. Personne ne méritait une telle torture. Personne ne méritait une telle enfance. Il pressa alors ses mains sur ses épaules pour la reculer un peu et voir son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

Lui raconter ? Cela remontait à si loin et elle avait cru qu'avec le temps elle oublierait, mais finalement, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, se rappelant des moindres détails aussi simples soient-ils. Ça avait été la pire punition qu'il lui avait infligée. Elle avait souffert comme jamais, si jeune, si jeune et surtout si seule.

« C'était l'été précédent mon entrée à Poudlard. J'avais onze ans, je venais de recevoir ma lettre me dévoilant que j'étais une sorcière. J'étais invitée à venir étudier à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie », débuta-t-elle d'une traite.

Finalement, les mots sortaient plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler ? Elle reprit alors son récit sous le regard attentif de Sirius.

« J'eus à peine le temps de lire le reste que mon père avait déchiré l'enveloppe, me disant que j'y n'irais pas, que ma place était ici ! Seulement le lendemain, j'en ai reçu une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'au jour où j'ai pu enfin la lire entièrement à son insu. Il y était écrit de me rendre sur le Chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires. Étrangement, j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette ruelle par les parents de John, mais à cette époque, ne sortant que très peu, je croyais que cela faisait partie du monde moldu. Alors je me suis rendue chez John avec ma lettre et ce jour-là, ma marraine m'emmena avec lui pour faire nos achats, sans lui dire que mon père n'était pas d'accord. J'étais tellement excitée, je voulais découvrir ce monde d'autant plus que John était lui aussi un sorcier. Je n'étais pas seule. Seulement, en rentrant, mon père m'attendait plus en colère que jamais. Je lui avais désobéi, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant de la tête au pied, et ce fut la première fois que je me fis battre. Il me criait que j'étais une sale gamine, qu'il fallait que j'en fasse toujours à ma tête. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'est calmé avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, me murmurant que je n'avais qu'à y aller à Poudlard, mais que j'allais devoir en payer le prix pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, il m'a coincée entre deux murs et…

-Il t'a frappée, compléta Sirius sachant d'avance ce qu'il avait employé comme objet, mais pas avec les mains.

-Non, réussit-elle à dire en se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher les sanglots sortir de sa bouche.

-Avec une ceinture, murmura son compagnon en serrant les poings de rage. Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu avais les parents de John ! Tu aurais pu leur demander de l'aide ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui. »

Il était en colère, en colère contre le père d'Eliane, contre la vie. Il savait qu'elle avait dû être terrifiée, que son père avait dû la menacer de ne rien dire à personne sinon il recommencerait. Si jeune, si incrédule, si naïve, elle l'avait cru comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Même des adultes se faisaient prendre dans ce piège tortueux. Et il avait recommencé, continué, encore et encore. Seulement, plus elle résistait, plus il accentuait la violence à son encontre, allant de plus en plus loin, pour la briser, la détruire comme sa mère, mais en vain.

« Je sais que j'ai été faible, souffla-t-elle.

-Non Eliane, c'est moi qui raconte des bêtises. Tout le monde aurait réagi de la même manière, même-moi. Moi aussi je n'ai rien dit, il y a plusieurs années de ça… »

À cette confidence, elle releva brusquement la tête. Alors lui aussi avait bel et bien connu les coups d'un membre de sa famille ? Pourquoi ? Et comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Sirius entama à son tour son histoire : sa famille qui ne jurait que par les Sangs-purs, approuvant les idées de Voldemort. Seulement lui, il était contre tout ça. Il fut alors placé à Gryffondor. Sa famille le prit comme une trahison et Sirius en profita pour affirmer ses opinions, défiant, outrageant ses chers et tendres parents qui le rouaient de sortilèges pour lui faire comprendre où était sa place ! Il ne céda jamais pour finalement fuir et trouver refuge chez les Potter qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, lançant par la même occasion son frère dans la fosse aux serpents. Regulus, son frère cadet, sur lequel ses parents reposèrent tous leurs espoirs. Regulus qui devint Mangemort pour finalement trahir son maître à qui il avait juré fidélité. Qui était réellement son frère ? Quelles étaient ses pensées, ses idées ? Peut-être que s'il avait cherché à le connaître davantage, à aller vers lui, il l'aurait compris et il aurait peut-être pu le sortir de cette famille de dingues ! Eliane fut touchée par ces confidences qui se firent dans le plus profond des silences et touchée qu'il se confie à elle, qu'elle comprenne enfin sa colère quand elle avait cruellement repoussé sa sœur cadette. C'est bien ce que lui avait confié Remus. Sirius était aussi torturé qu'elle face à son passé et aux regrets amers. Ce fut sur ses révélations plus qu'intenses qu'ils se couchèrent tous les deux, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, se consolant mutuellement pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Black se réveilla dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il trouva alors Eliane pelotonnée contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au réveil qui indiquait les six heures du matin. Ils avaient encore le temps avant d'aller en cours. Un sourire mutin vint s'installer sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sirius tandis qu'il laissa ses doigts glisser le long des bras nus de son amante pour remonter lentement dans son cou. Eliane bougea légèrement et laissa échapper une sorte de grognement qui fit rire Padfoot. Il se pencha vers son visage puis déposa des baisers sur ses joues, son front, son nez, tout en évitant soigneusement les lèvres. Contre toute attente, il entendit :

« Laisse-moi dormir Sirius, souffla-t-elle en se collant à lui. »

Elle était une véritable marmotte décidément. Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, il continua son manège et sa torture jusqu'à se recevoir l'oreiller en plein visage. Sirius resta quelques instants figé pour finalement entendre un rire à travers toute la pièce. Alors comme ça, elle s'était jouée de lui. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Sans plus de commodité, il se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla, déclenchant des rires et des larmes ainsi que des supplications pour qu'il arrête, mais sans grand succès ! Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à la voir ainsi. Elle était magnifique quand elle souriait. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement dans son geste, intriguant sa fiancée. Au-dessus d'elle, il ne cessait de l'observer avec amour. C'était étrange, étrange de goûter à un tel bonheur, il n'aurait jamais cru en connaître la saveur un jour. Cette nuit encore, ils avaient remué chacun le passé avec douleur et souffrance et ce matin même, ils riaient à en avoir mal aux joues. La vie était étrange. Du jour au lendemain, tout pouvait basculer. Ne disait-on pas que dans notre malheur on pouvait y trouver du bonheur ? Si paradoxal, si opposé et si vrai. Il espérait juste que ce bonheur dure des décennies. Il voulait voir ce sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres pour l'éternité et seulement pour _lui. _

Il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les positionna au-dessus de sa tête tout en l'embrassant passionnément et avec désir. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui et l'entendre murmurer :

« Sirius, je ne suis pas prête pour… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et répondit avec un sourire enchanteur, amusé par son inexpérience :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ferions l'amour.

-Mais… mais, bafouilla-t-elle, toute rouge,

-Il y a bien d'autres choses que je compte te faire découvrir avant, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en lâchant ses poignets pour dévorer sa bouche et caresser son ventre. Détends-toi et fais-moi confiance. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, se sentant complètement stupide d'avoir cru que Sirius voulait passer à l'acte. Elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien, elle était si mal à l'aise quand on devait parler de sexe. Ce n'était pas son sujet de discussion favori et quand Joanne venait à en parler, elle prenait ses jambes à son coup. Quelle idiote, elle aurait mieux fait de rester. Peut-être aurait-elle appris certaines choses et compris où Sirius voulait en venir.

Elle pouvait sentir les mains de son amant parcourir son corps à moitié dénudé et elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser. Elle devait lui faire confiance, se détendre, se laisser aller. Après tout, la dernière fois, elle avait ressenti plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Instinctivement, ses mains retrouvèrent le même chemin que la première fois, parcourant les cheveux de Sirius qui s'activait à caresser, malaxer ses seins dépourvus à présent de son soutien-gorge. Sa langue traçait le contour de ses boutons de chair, mordillant, léchant, attisant un nouveau désir en elle. Eliane sentait que les portes du paradis s'ouvraient à elle tandis que sa peur semblait se dissiper eu à peu. Merlin que c'était bon ! Elle se mordit les lèvres retenant un gémissement qui allait y sortir. Sirius remonta alors sa bouche le long de son cou offert, mordillant et suçotant sa peau si délectable, si savoureuse, décrochant mille et un soupirs chez Eliane, attisant ses sens et son désir incommensurable. Il plaqua son torse nu contre sa poitrine, se frottant sensuellement, lascivement contre elle, glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches, pour finalement écarter chacune de ses jambes et se placer plus convenablement. Elle pouvait sentir sans équivoque tout son désir contenu, mais aucune fuite, aucun recul. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il descendit sa bouche et traça une ligne de feu avec sa langue, de son cou jusqu'à son nombril qu'il titilla quelques instants. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Il comptait bien l'amener à l'orgasme, l'entendre gémir son nom qui roulerait sous sa langue comme une musique qu'on aurait inventée.

Ses mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer en dentelle blanche et alors qu'il allait y glisser ses doigts, il fut retenu par Eliane plus rouge que jamais. Elle était décidément craquante dans ces moments-là. Elle semblait embarrassée plus qu'effrayée. Que se passait-il ? Et comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, elle souffla honteusement :

« C'est… humide. »

Morgane qu'elle avait honte ! Elle avait des réactions bizarres depuis que Sirius la caressait. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir. Son père ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour repousser au loin dans son esprit l'image de son père dans son lit. Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Sirius lui avait dit que le sexe était avant tout plaisir et non souffrance. Cependant, était-ce normal de se sentir humide au niveau de son intimité ? Comme si quelque chose s'écoulait contre sa volonté, n'obéissant qu'au mot plaisir et satisfaction ? Elle n'y comprenait rien ; Sirius ne semblait pas dégoûté outre mesure à cette révélation, au contraire. Son regard pétillait de malice, mêlé d'une pointe de fierté. Décidément, elle se sentait de plus en plus nulle et maladroite. S'attendant à une moquerie, elle l'entendit prononcer :

« C'est normal Eliane, confia-t-il en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant. Ça prouve que tu aimes ce que je te fais. C'est naturel, toutes les filles sont humides à cet endroit quand on les caresse, dit Sirius tout en descendant de nouveau sa main vers son bas ventre.

-Toutes les filles, répéta-t-elle étonnée. Je n'avais…Oh !! fit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

Les doigts de Sirius glissaient lentement en elle, caressant ses lèvres humides tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Il observait la moindre de ses réactions d'une manière assez exhaustive. Ses iris flamboyaient d'un désir, d'une passion incommensurable : la voir ainsi, offerte et pantelante entre ses mains, le ravissait plus que tout ! Ses doigts titillèrent le bouton de sa fleur, décrochant soupirs et gémissements chez sa bien-aimée qui serrait fortement les draps entre ses mains. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir. Elle avait l'impression que la tête lui tournait et que son cœur allait lâcher à tout moment ! Tout son être était en feu, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait se consumer de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de Sirius partout sur elle, dévorant, léchant la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Mille papillons dansaient dans son bas-ventre. Instinctivement, elle remua son bassin pour plus de contact. Au même moment, elle sentit les doigts de son amant se retirer et elle laissa échapper un son de frustration évident. Elle releva la tête et vit Sirius entre ses jambes et cette vision la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Peut-être était-il un peu tard pour se sentir gênée ? Elle rencontra le regard de son compagnon, un regard de braise, un regard chaud et brûlant comme la lave en fusion. La jeune fille déglutit passablement et sans avoir eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, elle sentit ses mains sur ses jambes remonter irrémédiablement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son souffle frôlait sa peau luisante d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ce geste aussi simple soit-il l'excita vers un point de non-retour.

Les mains de Sirius se firent entreprenantes, glissant le dernier bout de tissu le long de ses jambes pour finir au bout du lit. C'est alors que sous les yeux ébahis et plus qu'embarrassés de la Serdaigle, il lui fit un sourire mutin avant de glisser un doigt, puis deux, dans son intimité pour la caresser avec sensualité. Il effectua plusieurs pressions sur son bouton de chair, attisant un désir nouveau et sans limites. Elle était toute à _lui_, magnifique et délicieuse. Et sans lui laisser une seule minute de répit, il plongea sa tête et telle une abeille, il butina le centre de sa fleur tandis que le nectar glissa entre ses lèvres. Sa langue aussi mutine que lui, lécha son bouton rose alors qu'un doigt entra en elle, la faisant sursauter, lui arrachant un léger cri qui résonna dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire cela à une femme. L'entendre soupirer, gémir et crier lui provoquait des frissons, accentuant son désir, son ivresse pour _elle_.

Eliane avait l'impression de perdre pied à la réalité environnante. La tête dans les étoiles, son corps tout entier ne semblait que répondre par le plaisir charnel auquel elle était livrée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, serrant les draps sous elle pour se raccrocher à la réalité, mais en vain. Une chaleur sans nom grandissait en elle sous les caresses, la langue et les doigts de son amant qui lui prodiguaient un plaisir non contenu.

« Siriusss, souffla-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. »

Son nom sonna comme la plus belle des mélodies aux yeux du concerné. Il pouvait la sentir proche de son premier orgasme qui déferla en elle avec rapidité et jouissance. Tout son être se contracta quelques minutes pour se relâcher et se détendre. Le souffle court, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies, elle était sublime. Il profita de ce court instant pour la dévorer du regard, entièrement nue sous lui. Il se lécha les lèvres et les doigts tout en remontant vers son visage, soufflant dessus. Positionné entre ses jambes, ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, il l'observait à loisir, attendant qu'elle revienne à elle. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit ses paupières et rencontra les yeux insondables de Padfoot qui souriait pleinement, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau. Il murmura alors :

« La prochaine fois, je te ferai grimper aux rideaux. »

Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce, tandis que Sirius l'embarqua dans un baiser sulfureux et acidulé, laissant ses mains baladeuses. Il était fou d'_elle_ ! Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de son corps, de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, de son visage, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de sa bouche ; il l'aimait comme un dingue ! Il rompit progressivement le baiser et prit son visage en coupe. Il l'entendit alors déclarer :

« Je t'aime Sirius. »

Elle se sentait quelque peu maladroite. Il lui offrait monde et merveille, elle aurait voulu lui donner autant de plaisir, mais comment faire ? En serait-elle capable ? Elle savait que dans ces moments-là, il devait être sacrément frustré et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement pour savoir aller à son rythme. Elle se promit que la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui inverserait les rôles. Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, elle l'embrassa.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, à la salle sur demande, deux jeunes filles dormaient dans le canapé, l'une contre l'autre. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et à faire plus ample connaissance. Ainsi, Ambre avait appris que la jeune Gryffondor avait perdu ses parents pendant la guerre contre Voldemort dans des conditions assez horribles. Elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet de ses automutilations, du pourquoi et du comment, de peur de briser ce faible lien qui commençait à les unir. Elle attendrait le moment venu pour en parler et pour l'aider. Elle avait été étonnée de la voir rire et sourire à quelques anecdotes de leur enfance et Merlin sait qu'elle adorait le son de sa voix. Elle n'en était que plus jolie lors de ces instants. Étrangement, elles avaient pratiquement les mêmes centres d'intérêt, comme la lecture, la musique et la danse, les mêmes plats favoris ou encore les mêmes idées et opinions. Coïncidence ou signe du destin ? Peu importe, elle avait passé une agréable soirée en sa compagnie et dormir contre elle n'en avait été que le plus beau cadeau et ce, même dans un canapé aussi peu confortable. Ambre ouvrit un œil puis un autre, en jetant un regard rapide à l'heure de sa montre indiquant les sept heures du matin. Elles n'étaient ni retard ni en avance, en sachant qu'elles devaient se préparer. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Laura qui dormait sur elle à poings fermés. Elle paraissait plus détendue que lorsqu'elle était réveillée, moins distante, moins froide. Dommage qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas une journée de weekend, elle aurait aimé passer du temps avec Floyd.

Soupirant profondément, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la tirer de son sommeil. Laura sursauta littéralement et se réveilla brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Ambre. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux descendre vers ses lèvres qui semblaient appétissantes. Son regard dériva alors vers sa gorge et le col de son chemisier ouvert dévoilant une poitrine naissante. La Gryffondor rougit brusquement et se recula en toute hâte pour se lever du canapé tout en lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa jupe. Elle était gênée et embarrassée par ses propres pensées qui étaient loin d'être catholiques. D'autant plus que Corvalis était une fille ! Quoique, considérant qu'elle l'avait été embrassée et qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un détail ? Le sexe de la personne avait-il vraiment de l'importance quand on se sentait bien avec celle-ci, au point de se laisser embrasser ou encore de penser à aller plus loin ? Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille auparavant. Il n'y avait que Corvalis qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Était-ce bien ou mal ? Peut-être était-elle bisexuelle ? Après tout, peu importe ce qu'elle était, qui elle aimait, si c'était bien ou mal ! Elle était certaine que si sa mère était encore vivante, elle lui dirait de foncer sans se poser ces questions qui n'avaient, au final, que peu d'importance ! Tout ce dont elle savait et dont elle était certaine, c'est que l'amour apportait sans aucun doute plus de soucis que la solitude, mais aussi plus de joie et de bonheur que d'être célibataire endurci. Être aimé donnait des ailes. Être aimé apportait sécurité, confiance, sérénité, mais aussi douleur et souffrance.

Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par la main d'Ambre posée sur son épaule droite. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la concernée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était perdue entre ce que lui dictaient son cœur et sa raison. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains ? Elle était attirée par Ambre et _ça_, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Laura pouvait encore se souvenir de cette première rencontre qui datait à quelques années en arrière. La Serdaigle était venue la voir à la bibliothèque pour lui demander de l'aide dans un devoir et, sans une once de sympathie, elle l'avait envoyée balader. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre, à se regarder avec tendresse et affection. La jeune fille grimaça face à ses pensées ; elle était en train de tomber dans la guimauve et devenir aussi niaise que ses couples amourachés. Floyd secoua légèrement de la tête pour chasser ses songes et sans prévenir sa camarade, elle s'en alla vers la sortie. Elle ne supportait plus de rester dans la pièce qu'_elle. _Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix, son regard… Elle avait envie de pouvoir l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la caresser, mais ceci était tout sauf de l'amitié.Désormais, elle était persuadée d'aimer Ambre Corvalis. Elle l'aimait et cela l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. On pouvait faire des choses stupides et puériles par amour. L'amour était à double tranchant : un peu comme sa lame, elle pouvait procurer du mal comme du bien. L'amour, l'amitié, tout cela lui était devenu étranger au cours de tous ces mois et ces années. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle finirait seule, aigrie et sombre, mais voilà que toute sa vie venait à être bouleversée par _elle_. Au fond, elle appréciait cela, peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours gardé espoir d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Décidément, tout était bien contradictoire et confus dans son esprit. Peut-être devrait-elle cesser de se poser mille et une questions ? C'est alors que Floyd fut arrêtée dans sa marche et poussée contre le mur non loin d'elle.

Ambre avait plaqué ses mains sur le mur et de chaque côté de son visage, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir, la regardant droit et fixement dans les yeux. Laura déglutit passablement en rencontrant les yeux de sa camarade qui pétillaient, flamboyaient de désir. C'en était déstabilisant et agréable à la fois. Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers ses lèvres qui se trouvaient être un appel à la tentation. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie d'agir, de prendre les choses en main, de se laisser aller. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe si c'était bien ou mal de sortir avec une fille. Elle l'aimait et cela lui suffisait. Doucement, Laura se pencha vers les lèvres d'Ambre pour finalement les toucher. Un frôlement aussi léger qu'une brise printanière tandis qu'une explosion de sentiments déferla en elle comme un volcan en activité. Son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre se tordait étrangement. Ne pensant qu'au baiser, elle traça de sa langue le contour des lèvres de sa compagne qui gémit de surprise et de joie. Finalement, leurs mains se posèrent sur le corps de l'une et de l'autre, se baladant au rythme de leurs cœurs. Ambre ouvrit alors sa bouche, entremêlant leurs langues graduellement, langoureusement sous l'effet de la passion. Le baiser se fit voluptueux et charnel. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. L'atmosphère était torride et de braise comme le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Elles avaient chaud et soif d'amour.

Ambre rompit le baiser à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, n'osant y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait retenu Laura pour s'expliquer avec elle sur son comportement étrange et finalement, cela se finissait en un baiser qui lui avait ravi les sens. Décidément, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec _elle. _Même dans ces moments-là, elle arrivait encore à être plus ou moins impassible. Elle se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser et si c'était le bon moment pour lui poser la question fatale. Après tout, qui ne tente à rien n'a rien.

« Est-ce que… acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ? interrogea-t-elle, anxieuse de la réponse. »

Et pour seule réponse, elle obtint un hochement de la tête par la concernée avec un léger et fin sourire. Sans plus de commodité, heureuse et volant sur un petit nuage, Corvalis se jeta sur les lèvres de sa petite amie qu'elle dévora avec ivresse et sensualité. Elle se fit alors la promesse intérieure qu'elle ferait tout pour garder ce bonheur entre ses mains.

Au même moment, quelques couloirs plus loin, Remus et Tonks se préparaient pour leurs cours. La jeune femme venait tout juste d'entrer dans son quatrième mois et son ventre commençait à prendre quelques rondeurs au plus grand plaisir de son mari, mais pas le sien. Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle fouillait ardemment dans ses sous-vêtements pour trouver un soutien-gorge qui accepterait volontiers de soutenir sa poitrine, mais en vain. Rageusement, elle le jeta au travers de la pièce tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que sa poitrine avait pris du volume et bientôt, elle ressemblerait à une vache à lait ! Elle sentit alors une boule se former au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer sensiblement. Comment est-ce que Remus pouvait encore la trouver désirable ? Elle était horrible et en plus, elle avait l'interdiction d'utiliser son don de métamorphosage pour modifier sa silhouette sans en affecter le bébé. Finis ses cheveux roses, elle arborait maintenant de longs cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son cousin et des yeux bleus. Elle détestait son apparence qui lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle avait tout pris de sa mère et donc de la famille Black. Elle s'en serait très bien passé, mais malheureusement, on ne choisit pas sa famille, seulement ses amis. Ferait-elle une bonne mère ? Et si une fois l'accouchement passé, Remus ne voulait plus de l'enfant ? S'il l'abandonnait à nouveau ? Les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes se mirent à couler contre sa volonté et sans aucune retenue. Ce fut dans cet état que son mari la découvrit en entrant dans la chambre.

Il était étonné de voir sa femme pleurer. Il vit alors bon nombre d'affaires au sol et Nymphadora à moitié habillée. Que se passait-il ? Il avança calmement vers elle et l'enlaça avec tendresse par la taille tout en posant son menton sur son épaule. Remus souffla à son oreille :

« Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

-Je ressemble à une grosse baleine, renifla Tonks. Je ne peux même plus mettre mes sous-vêtements. Je suis horrible !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es toujours aussi magnifique et ses quelques rondeurs ne te rendent qu'encore plus appétissante, affirma Lupin avec un regard suggestif.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand j'aurai un ventre énorme et des vergetures ! Tu finiras alors par me quitter et… »

Le regard de Moony se fit plus dur et sans perdre une seule seconde, il la retourna face à lui et déclara :

« Je ne te quitterais jamais Nymphadora ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles inepties ! Tu seras toujours belle à croquer ! Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais ! D'accord ? »

Contre toute attente, elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura contre lui sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de pleurer encore et encore. Un rien pouvait l'énerver, la faire rire ou encore la mettre en larmes. Décidément, c'était un fait : elle n'aimait pas être enceinte, ses hormones lui jouaient des sales tours !

« Je crois que c'est la grossesse qui te met dans cet état, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses à des choses aussi négatives, assura Remus en la caressant, déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu fasses. Et puis, être enceinte n'a pas que des inconvénients, souffla-t-il dans son oreille en observant sa poitrine avec envie.

-Espèce d'obsédé ! déclara-t-elle en le frappant sur l'arrière du crâne. Vous êtes bien tous pareils les hommes, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un soutien-gorge au passage pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. »

Les femmes étaient décidément bien compliquées ! Il lui disait un compliment et voilà comment il était remercié. Il haussa alors les épaules tandis qu'un sourire mutin se profila sur son visage en pensant à la façon dont il allait se faire pardonner ce soir. Décidément, il adorait que sa femme soit enceinte et il comptait bien profiter de ses nouveaux avantages.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Eliane avait quitté son compagnon. Tout en marchant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis à la Grande Salle afin de manger, elle ne cessait d'observer sa bague qui brillait à la lumière. Un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à ce matin. La seule ombre qui collait au tableau c'était de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec Sirius pour lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien et sa réaction de ce matin le prouvait par A plus B. Elle doutait fortement que ce genre de choses s'apprenne dans les livres. Comment est-ce que les autres filles faisaient pour savoir ? Peut-être que si elle demandait à Sirius, il la guiderait ? Elle se voyait mal demander des cours de sexe à Joanne ou même à Ambre, ce serait la honte totale ! Une très mauvaise idée ! Si seulement elle avait encore sa mère, elle aurait pu lui poser des questions. La jeune fille secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses idées de la tête. Sa mère était morte, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Elle releva alors la tête et vit au bout du couloir, arrivant dans sa direction, Elizabeth White. West grimaça clairement. Elle qui l'évitait depuis plusieurs semaines, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur _elle_. Toute la rancœur fut alors ravivée en pensant au choix cruel qu'avait fait sa mère. Pourquoi _elle_ ? Certes, elle n'était qu'un bébé, mais _elle_ alors ? N'avait-elle pas le droit aussi à l'amour d'un foyer et de parents affectueux ? Et si elle venait à faire un pas envers sa sœur, que se passerait-il ? Elle pensait aussi aux regrets amers de Sirius envers son frère ainsi qu'à sa colère quand elle avait rejeté, sans égard, sa propre sœur. Celle-ci ressemblait tant à sa mère. C'était son portrait craché à part la couleur de ses cheveux. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Trop de colère, trop de haine.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth passait devant sa sœur en lui jetant un regard empli d'espoir, Eliane passa devant elle sans la regarder. Ce fut les épaules voutées et la tête basse qu'elle continua sa route vers la tour des Gryffondors pour finalement entendre :

« Tu ressembles à notre mère. »

La fillette se retourna aussitôt vers son aînée qui s'était arrêtée de marcher et retournée vers sa cadette. Son cœur fit un bond en entendant la voix d'Eliane. Revenait-elle sur sa décision ?

« Tu as tout d'elle, enfin de ce que je m'en souviens, sauf les cheveux : c'est la couleur de notre père, murmura Eliane avec émotion. Désolée, je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle en s'en allant.

-Attends ! cria Elizabeth pour voir sa sœur stopper à nouveau sa marche. Est-ce vrai que notre père est mort ? Ce sont mes parents adoptifs qui me l'ont avoué. »

Eliane se retourna vers sa sœur et avança lentement vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Elle la haïssait et pourtant ne disait-on pas que la haine se rapprochait de l'amour. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle jamais l'accepter totalement dans sa vie, mais qu'elle pourrait faire un effort pour lui parler ?

« Oui, il est mort, affirma Eliane avec froideur étonnant sa cadette qui sursauta légèrement.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour un homme qui n'avait de compassion que pour sa propre personne, déclara la Serdaigle, toute joie envolée.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Elizabeth. Oublie nos parents, ils sont morts et enterrés. Continue ta vie avec les tiens. Cesse de te raccrocher à vouloir connaître le passé de notre famille, il n'y a rien de bon à savoir, décréta West en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? questionna la Gyrffondor, ses yeux vrillant ceux de sa sœur. Je veux savoir d'où je viens ! Je veux connaître ma famille, je veux te connaître ! Tu es _ma sœur_ et tu le resteras ! Pourquoi dis-tu ce genre de choses ?

-Pour te protéger, souffla Eliane avec un regard empli de sincérité. Comme l'a déjà fait jadis notre mère. »

Elizabeth recula d'un pas, étonnée par ces propos. La protéger ? De quoi ? Elle n'y comprenait rien ! Il n'y avait donc aucun espoir ? Sa sœur ne l'accepterait jamais réellement dans son existence ?

« Respecte au moins le souhait de ta vraie mère morte pour _toi_, déclara Eliane en insistant bien sur le « toi ». Si tes parents adoptifs ne t'avaient rien révélé, tu ne saurais rien aujourd'hui et chacune de nous deux continuerait sa vie de son côté. Au fond, cela aurait été mieux ainsi, on se serait fait moins de mal.

-Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour qu'on soit réunies ? bafouilla la fillette en serrant ses poings pour retenir ses larmes.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'es très bien passée d'une sœur ! remarqua intelligemment West. Pourquoi cela ne serait plus le cas aujourd'hui ? Suis mes conseils et on s'en portera mieux. Sur ce, bonne soirée à toi et prends soin de toi, murmura Eliane en se retournant, marchant en direction de la Grande Salle. »

Elizabeth regardait sa sœur s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle. Elle avait raison : pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir la connaître, à vouloir sa sœur auprès d'elle ? Après tout, elle avait toujours été heureuse jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin presque : elle avait souvent ressenti un vide au fond d'elle sans trop en déterminer la cause et peut-être qu'au fond, elle avait toujours su que quelqu'un l'attendait, une personne particulière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle cria :

« Je me moque royalement de tes conseils ! Tu es juste trop lâche pour accepter la réalité. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour je te rencontrerais. Les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout. Je t'aime, peu importe si tu es égoïste, peste ou gentille. Je t'aime parce que tu es ma sœur et tu le resteras à vie. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais contrairement à toi, je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

Ses paroles résonnèrent entre les murs, martelant le cœur et l'esprit d'Eliane. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en pensant qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément. Elles n'abandonnaient jamais. Néanmoins, elle ne s'arrêta pas, brisant tous les espoirs de sa cadette qui ravala ses sanglots tout en se détournant fièrement, la tête haute, se dirigeant vers sa tour. Elle l'attendrait. Elle le savait : un jour, Eliane finirait par venir vers elle. Peu importe le temps, elle serait là et sa porte toujours ouverte.

Eliane savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle n'avait aucun regret ; peu importe les liens du sang, sa mère avait choisi de mettre Elizabeth en sécurité, loin d'eux, loin de leur père et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ainsi, selon la dernière volonté de leur mère, elle continuerait de protéger sa cadette des secrets de famille. Elle allait grandir loin des cruautés inimaginables pour son jeune âge. Après tout, cela appartenait au passé désormais. À quoi bon remuer les souvenirs ? La jeune West leva les yeux au ciel pour communiquer avec sa mère défunte, le cœur plus léger que jamais. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour _elle_.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre de 12 pages Word. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! Et oui comme vous pouvez le voir, aucune fin heureuse entre les deux sœurs. Cela aurait été trop simple et trop de rancœur habite le cœur d'Eliane même si au fond, elle aime aussi sa sœur puisqu'elle la protège à sa manière. Ambre et Laura enfin ensemble, je vois déjà certains se dire « Chouette ! ». Alors bientôt la mise en couple de Joanne et John… ^^_

_Sirius qui se confie un peu plus à Eliane et vice versa, avec un beau lemon. Un peu de Remus et Tonks dont les humeurs changent très vite avec sa grossesse. Pauvre Remus ! T'inquiète pas Mumus, je vais venir te consoler moi, on va faire des folies de ton corps. Mdr !_

_Au prochain chapitre, il y aura pas mal d'Eric Carter et Tracy Spencer, ainsi que du Sirius/Eliane avec encore un lemon._

_**Le titre sera : Un Lion et un Serpent**_

_Plus que huit chapitres avant la fin de la fanfiction !_

_Merci pour votre soutien !_

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail.**


	25. Un Lion et Un Serpent

**Etat de la Fic :** Clôturée, finit en écriture, 32 Chapitres

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse

**Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices**

Comment allez vous en cette belle saison d'été, enfin si on peut parler d'été, parce que la pluie, ras la casquette !

**Enfin bref, à part le temps, j'ai vu HP6 et un seul mot : Waouh ! *_* ! **

Je suis allée le voir deux fois et je compte bien y retourner une troisième, voir quatrième fois, bah quoi ? Quand on aime on ne compte pas ahahah ! Ce que j'en pense ? C'est tout simplement grandiose comme film, les effets spéciaux, les acteurs et leurs jeux, les scènes de combats, l'humour, la romance, je n'avais pas aimé le tome 6 mais le film me le fait apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Je trouve que la scène ou Dumbledore est mort est poignante, franchement j'avoue avoir pleuré, en plus la musique est magnifique à ce moment là ! La scène avec les inféris, la caverne, c'est bluffant, on s'y croirait, les acteurs ont vraiment mûris et leurs jeux plus aboutis, plus vrais, ils sont les personnages. Le point noir c'est l'attaque du terrier ou je n'y vois aucun intérêt et le zapping du combat dans le château de poudlard, limite, ils auraient pu enlever la scène du terrier et faire l'attaque à Poudlard. C'est stupide mais bon. A part ça, j'adore tout, on passe véritablement dans une dimension plus sombre de l'histoire, en plus Tom Jedusor gamin fou la chair de poule, à se demander comment Slughorm et Dumbledore n'ont rien pu voir xd. Et les moments d'humour avec Lavande et son ron-ron ptdr, morte de rire et Hermione qui se rend compte de ses sentiments. Enfin je vais pas refaire le film xd. Voila mon avis, pour ceux qui aimerait me le donner, n'hésitez pas !

**Revenons à la fanfiction désormais !**

Saviez-vous que je l'ais **enfin clôturé** et cela **Dimanche 26 Juillet au soir**, la fanfiction comptera donc **32 Chapitres **en comptant Epilogue et Prologue. Bref, enjoy, je suis heureuse de finir cette histoire, j'aurais mis un an est demi à la terminer ! **Je vais donc pouvoir entamer de nouveaux projets comme pleins de fanfictions sur des Remus/OC, je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez ! Hein Lexia ? mdr**

Il y aura du **Spencer/Carter** dans ce chapitre et malheureusement, il va arriver quelque chose qui conduira à l'élément déclencheur de la séparation de nos chouchous **Sirius et Eliane...**

Ne me tuez pas, de toute mannière vous verrez par vous-même et puis, si on peut appeler ça une séparation....

Sinon, **John et Joanne qui sont** enfin ensemble, ça va en faire sauter plus d'un(e) au plafond, avec une belle scène à la toute fin...

**Je remercie mes reviewers et surtout mes revieweuses :**

_Daxia09 - Sophomax - Baltha - Nini - Banane Black - Lilichoco - Manelor - Koko'w - Moon Plume - Atchoum'16 and Mar rynn_

_Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews anonymes par le biais de mon blog et les autres possédant un compte par le biais du site ! _

**Je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien !!! Merci !!**

**Bonne et agréable lecture ! Lia-Sail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 : Un lion et un serpent**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée, avril était entamé et on approchait bientôt des dernières vacances avant de passer les examens ainsi que la finale de Quidditch. Match de Quidditch qui se déroulerait sans aucun doute entre l'équipe de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor. Malgré leur premier match qui s'était révélé une catastrophe, Tracy espérait fermement remporter la coupe, même s'il fallait avouer que l'équipe des Serdaigles était très forte, voire peut-être trop forte pour eux ! Elle secoua alors la tête, refusant d'admettre son infériorité face à cette équipe ! L'équipe de _West_ ! Certes, cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'affront avec elle. Cependant, elle gardait toujours cette profonde amertume envers Eliane. D'ailleurs, des rumeurs couraient à son sujet comme quoi elle aurait un petit ami au vu de ses disparitions fréquentes. West en couple ? Étonnant ; elle qui n'était jamais sortie avec le moindre garçon de cette école. D'autant plus curieux qu'on ne la voyait jamais fréquenter un élève de sexe masculin à part _Walker_. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Et pourquoi garder le secret quant à cette relation ? À moins que cela ne soit réellement que des rumeurs ?

Elle laissa alors son esprit dériver vers Eric Carter. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ces derniers jours, au point qu'on ne les voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Plus d'un en avait été ébahi de voir Spencer avec Carter. Une lionne avec un serpent ! On n'avait jamais vu ça à Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la directrice de Poudlard qui y voyait un changement phénoménal et une ouverture possible entre toutes les maisons. Des bruits de couloir couraient sur eux comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble, seulement tout cela était bel et bien faux au plus grand désespoir de Tracy. La Gryffondor nourrissait des sentiments plus forts que ceux d'une simple amitié envers Eric. Des sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants au fil des jours passés à ses côtés. Elle aimait tout en _lui _: ses airs hautains, ses remarques acerbes ou ironiques, ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix ; il était son rayon de soleil qui illuminait ses journées. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point-là, peut-être même encore plus que Walker. Un amour sincère. Un amour qu'elle espérait être réciproque ! Après tout, il était tout le temps avec elle, il semblait apprécier sa compagnie en plus de sortir quelques fois avec elle à Pré-au-Lard.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle n'avait ses yeux que pour lui ; tout son être, son attention était dirigée vers _lui_. Il l'avait transformée. Certes, elle gardait toujours sa personnalité, cependant, Spencer était devenue moins revêche, moins méchante, moins aigrie. Son monde, précédemment empli de noir, était désormais rempli de lumière. Elle se moquait bien maintenant que ses parents ne lui prêtent aucune attention, elle se moquait du monde entier ! Elle était heureuse, heureuse d'être appréciée, d'être aimée à sa juste valeur, qu'on puisse s'intéresser à _elle_. Il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir être dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Connaître ce que bon nombre de filles décrivaient après leur rendez-vous avec leur petit ami. Elle rêvait de _lui_, elle espérait pouvoir être avec _lui. _Mais comment faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait plus qu'une simple amitié ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Tracy avait peur, peur de le perdre, peur qu'il la rejette comme Walker. Sauf qu'avec John, elle s'y était mal prise alors que là, il restait avec elle. Ils discutaient, riaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter de sortir avec elle. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre…

Tandis qu'elle bifurquait dans un couloir, elle entendit deux voix masculines qui paraissaient se disputer. Prise par sa curiosité habituelle, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces voix. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Eric en colère avec un autre de ses camarades de Serpentard. Son visage était tendu et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sous le sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'es qu'un…

-Eric, souffla Tracy stoppant ainsi le jeune homme dans sa phrase. »

Le concerné lâcha alors la robe de son ami qu'il tenait entre ses mains et dit d'un ton contracté :

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Maximus, cela ne te concerne plus maintenant.

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'en dirait ta…

-Dis un seul mot de plus et tu auras mon poing dans la figure, siffla Eric tellement bas que Tracy n'entendit rien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme se détourna de son meilleur ami et alla rejoindre Tracy qu'il entraîna à sa suite. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux et en colère. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cela la concernait indirectement ? D'une façon nonchalante, elle dit :

« Qui était-ce ?

-Mon meilleur ami, répondit tout simplement Eric sans même la regarder.

-Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient capables de sentiments entre eux, déclara-t-elle en souriant tout en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une opinion aussi stupide envers ma maison, mais quoi de plus naturel venant de ta part, rétorqua d'un ton acerbe Eric en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Tracy stoppa dans sa marche tandis que sa lèvre tremblait dangereusement, serrant fortement ses poings comme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Elle était blessée, blessée par ses propos. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi ! Ou plutôt si, mais cela remontait à leur première rencontre. Elle ne cessa de l'observer pendant plusieurs minutes pour finalement détourner les yeux et faire demi-tour, s'enfuyant loin de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse penser une telle chose d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu être blessante envers lui, bien au contraire, c'était juste une taquinerie. Pourquoi avait-il pris la mouche aussi vite ? Spencer fut alors retenue dans sa course par deux bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Je suis un peu à cran, c'est à cause de ma dispute avec Maximus. »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille hocha de la tête. Ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir très longtemps, elle lui pardonna, quelque peu troublée par ce contact furtif. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Eric qui était totalement abasourdi. Les yeux grands ouverts, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il était en train de se passer tandis que Tracy passait ses mains autour de son cou. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Peut-être avait-elle finalement une chance ? Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser seulement Eric la poussa brutalement tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Non, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, non, elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de _lui_. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas ainsi ! Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et il sut que tout allait se briser entre eux. Il fit un pas en sa direction, mais elle recula. Que faire ? Que dire pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, pour ne pas lui faire du mal ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il n'avait rien vu venir !

« Tracy, dit-il en tendant une main vers elle.

-Non, non tais-toi Eric, j'ai parfaitement compris, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Tracy, mais pas ainsi, pas de cette façon, juste en amitié, rien de plus, confia-t-il. Tu es une fille… »

Il l'entendit alors éclater de rire, un rire empli d'amertume. Décidément, elle devait être maudite, l'amour ne devait pas être fait pour elle. Tous ceux qu'elle finissait par aimer venaient à la repousser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas l'aimer ? Quelle idiote ! Qu'elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle ! Les larmes roulèrent contre son gré, ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps. Elle avait mal, très mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. La douleur n'était même pas comparable à celle qu'elle avait eue avec John. Non, c'était encore plus fort. C'était destructeur. Elle lui en voulait terriblement ! Elle était en colère contre _elle-même_. Elle aurait voulu mourir à cet instant, disparaître pour l'éternité. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et avec toute la haine qui se déversait en _elle_. Haïr pour moins souffrir. Tracy serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Eric ne savait pas quoi faire devant son regard foudroyant. Il se toucha la joue espérant faire passer la douleur, quand, sans un ajouter la moindre parole, il la vit se détourner et partir dans la direction opposée. Il l'appela, cria son prénom, mais rien. Seuls les échos lui répondirent. Étrangement, son cœur se serra en pensant que peut-être il l'avait perdue à jamais…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Eliane était en classe avec les Poufsouffles, écoutant attentivement le Professeur Lupin qui expliquait le cours d'aujourd'hui portant sur le Patronus. Il tenait à savoir si tout le monde était capable d'en produire un, au cas où ils venaient à tomber sur cette question le jour de l'examen pratique. Tandis que Remus continuait ses explications et posait quelques questions, l'esprit de la jeune West dériva lentement sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'avertir Sirius de sa décision. Elle espérait qu'il soit plus compréhensif que la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle n'avait aucun regret. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de bon à ce qu'elles se connaissent. Elles n'étaient que des étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Peu importe les liens du sang, elles n'avaient rien en commun, juste les mêmes parents. Et quels parents ! Un père violent et alcoolique et une mère morte. Une mère dont Eliane ne comprendrait jamais la décision d'avoir demandé qu'on protège Elizabeth. Certes, elle n'était qu'un bébé et son père l'aurait aussi bien tuée, mais elle alors ? N'aurait-elle pas dû être protégée ?

Elle reconnaissait que ce n'était pas la faute de sa cadette. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enchaînement d'événements qui s'était produit contre leur volonté à eux deux. Cependant, Eliane ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser sa cadette d'avoir une famille, des vrais parents, d'être choyée, aimée, câlinée, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans sa jeunesse. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu briser tous les rêves de sa sœur sur leurs parents en lui révélant la triste vérité de ce qu'était vraiment la famille West et la faire culpabiliser de son bonheur qu'Eliane n'avait pas ! La faire descendre de son petit nuage d'innocence ! Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle aimait un tant soit peu sa sœur ? Après tout, sa mère l'avait protégée à sa manière en l'éloignant d'_eux, _sa mère qui avait préféré sacrifier sa vie pour Elizabeth que de vivre pour la protéger _elle_ de son père !

White était si naïve, si crédule ! Que s'imaginait-elle de leurs parents ? Qu'ils n'étaient que gentillesse comme sa famille d'accueil ? Quelle petite idiote ! Une petite idiote qu'elle haïssait et aimait à la fois. Ne dit-on pas que la haine était sensiblement proche de l'amour ?

Elle fut alors tirée de ses songes par la voix d'Ambre qui souffla :

« Ouh, ouh, ne pense pas trop à ton prince charmant, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous devons passer à la pratique.

-Eh ! Je ne pensais pas à _lui_ ! rétorqua Eliane en prenant sa baguette.

-Donc, tu as bel et bien un charmant jeune homme dans ton cœur, remarqua habilement Corvalis. »

West ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Quelle gourde ! Elle ferait mieux de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ! Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante ! Elle avait parlé sans penser aux conséquences. Cela devenait si dur de mentir à ses amies. Elle aurait tellement voulu leur dire toute la vérité, seulement c'était impossible. Pas encore, pas maintenant ! Pas qu'Eliane n'avait pas confiance en elles, mais la Serdaigle ne voulait surtout pas que Joanne ou Ambre fassent une gaffe comme elle aujourd'hui. Parfois, les mots pouvaient partir plus vite qu'on ne le voulait.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une nouveauté Ely. Joanne et moi, on s'en doutait que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, confia Ambre en tentant d'effectuer un Patronus.

-Depuis longtemps ? demanda la concernée.

-Quelques jours. Tes disparitions fréquentes et ton sourire béat collé sur ton visage quand tu reviens sont très révélateurs, déclara la jeune fille en lui offrant un beau sourire. D'ailleurs, des rumeurs courent à ton sujet sur ce même contexte, d'où nos interrogations. »

Pour seule réponse, Eliane hocha de la tête. Elle savait les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, comme quoi elle avait un petit ami en secret. Elle se demandait bien qui avait pu lancer ces bruits de couloir et ça l'inquiétait énormément. S'ils venaient à se faire prendre ? Quels risques encourait Sirius ? Elle était majeure, il ne pouvait donc pas aller la prison, mais les relations entre élève et professeur étaient totalement interdites, peu importe l'âge. Peut-être devrait-elle aller à la bibliothèque voir le règlement de Poudlard plus en détail ? Valait mieux prévenir que guérir, non ?

« Eliane, souffla Ambre.

-Oui, répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Tu me promets qu'un jour tu nous diras son nom ? Je comprends que tu veuilles garder ta relation secrète, mais c'est juste qu'on… Enfin, on est tes meilleures amies et tu nous caches tellement de choses sur toi, comme si ta vie était horrible et que tu voulais nous épargner du souci.

-Ambre, murmura Eliane touchée par ses propos.

-Mais tu sais Ely, que tu nous parles ou pas, on s'inquiète continuellement pour toi, parce qu'on tient à _toi_, insista Corvalis. Alors si un jour, ça ne va pas ou que tu as envie de nous dire certaines choses, on sera toujours là pour toi. »

La jeune West déglutit passablement, une boule s'installant au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ambre puisse aussi bien la connaître et être aussi proche de la vérité. Était-elle si transparente ? Ou avait-elle sous-estimé son amitié envers elle ? Que devait-elle dire ? Elle manquait cruellement de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Eliane était à la fois touchée, gênée et perdue. Alors qu'elle voulut répondre, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Lupin qui demanda :

« Vous y arrivez Miss ? »

Ambre hocha de la tête puis se concentra sur un souvenir heureux. Il était simple pour elle de choisir : son premier baiser avec Laura. Elle prononça la formule qui fit apparaître un magnifique aigle royal qui vola à travers toute la salle sous les yeux étonnés des élèves. L'emblème de la maison des Serdaigles ! Eliane trouvait que le Patronus ne pouvait pas mieux représenter son amie. Ambre était la sagesse et l'intelligence d'esprit incarnées. Serdaigle ne pouvait pas mieux lui convenir, tout comme son emblème. Ce fut la voix de Remus qui sortit les élèves de leur torpeur, en applaudissant et en félicitant la jeune Corvalis qui rougit sous les compliments de son professeur. Il se tourna vers Eliane et dit :

« Et vous miss West ? »

La concernée se concentra à son tour sur un souvenir heureux, mais ne savait pas quoi prendre. Elle n'avait jamais réussi son Patronus étant en manque de souvenirs heureux, mais maintenant, peut-être en était-elle capable ? Elle choisit son premier baiser avec Sirius puis récita la formule, mais seul un écran de fumée argentée en sortit. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas marché ? C'était pourtant un souvenir heureux ou peut-être pas encore assez puissant ? Elle réitéra de nouveau avec le souvenir de cette soirée où Black lui avait demandé sa main. Le Patronus sembla prendre forme, mais se dissipa aussi vite qu'il apparut. Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres ne sachant que faire. Elle choisissait mal ses souvenirs et pourtant c'était les plus heureux qu'elle pouvait avoir ! Sirius était sa raison de vivre, sa seule source de bonheur, alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas ? C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée ! Elle reprit sa baguette en main, ferma les yeux et fit apparaître dans son esprit l'image de Sirius lui souriant avec un regard rempli d'amour. Une douce chaleur se diffusa en elle et sans grande hésitation, Eliane formula le sort qui, sous ses yeux ahuris, prit forme, une forme à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue et dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification. Un chien, un gros chien qui courait à travers toute la classe pour finalement croiser son regard. Un regard qui lui rappelait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il disparut alors, créant un vide chez Eliane qui s'était sentie captivée par son Patronus.

« Bravo Miss ! Un très beau Patronus que voilà, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris de la forme de son Patronus. C'est Sirius qui allait être content. Cependant, au vu de l'étonnement de son élève, il doutait fort qu'elle ait compris sa représentation. Sirius ne lui avait donc pas dit qu'il était un Animagus ? Décidément, ces deux-là étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Ils étaient aussi secrets l'un que l'autre. Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par l'apparition d'une tigresse qui sembla rugir. Il se tourna vers sa propriétaire et déclara :

« Félicitation miss Salder ! »

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que la nuit était tombée, Eliane entra dans les appartements de Sirius qui était assis dans son fauteuil favori, un verre d'alcool à la main. Elle avança vers son fiancé et lui prit son bien, le faisant ainsi sursauter. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendue pénétrer dans la pièce. Un sourire malicieux abordait les lèvres de la jeune fille, gardant son gain en main sous les yeux rieurs de Padfoot. Il aimait la voir ainsi, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Ça lui rappelait les tout premiers jours où il avait fait sa rencontre. Il s'en était passé des choses en sept mois. Qui aurait dit que cette année il viendrait à tomber amoureux de son élève puis se fiancerait avec_ elle_ ? Personne et surtout pas lui ! Il ne regrettait rien, rien de ces mois passés avec elle. Chaque jour était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil tandis qu'Eliane posa son verre sur la table en le regardant intensément.

« Tu me cherches toi, dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas prédateur.

-Pas besoin, je t'ai trouvé, le nargua-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Ah oui ? On ne se moque pas impunément de moi, Mademoiselle, déclara Sirius d'un ton grave. Tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte petite friponne ! »

La jeune fille cessa de rire et sans attendre plus longtemps se mit à courir à travers toute la pièce, poursuivie par Sirius qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'attraper sous les éclats de rire d'Eliane. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, elle se cacha derrière le fauteuil, reprenant au mieux son souffle face à Sirius qui affichait une mine victorieuse.

« On fatigue ? On rend les armes ?

-Jamais, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah, normalement cette réplique est digne des Gryffondors et non des Serdaigles. »

-Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue et tenta de se faufiler pour échapper à son amant qui l'attrapa par la taille et tomba à même le sol, non loin de la cheminée. Sirius au-dessus d'elle, tenant ses poignets entre ses mains, un sourire vint aborder ses lèvres tentatrices. Puis, il murmura d'une voix suave :

« Alors ? Qui est le plus fort ? Le plus beau ? Le…

-Plus modeste ? compléta Eliane en haussant un sourcil.

-Moque-toi de moi, je doute que tu dises la même chose après une séance de chatouilles intensives.

-Ah non, pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

S'il y avait une chose qu'Eliane détestait, c'était les chatouilles et malheureusement, Sirius l'avait découvert un matin en caressant le flan de ses côtes. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et depuis, Black s'empressait de la chatouiller à cet endroit sensible pour la taquiner et l'embêter.

« Ça se négocie, déclara-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

-Vous êtes un manipulateur en plus d'être un charmeur, M. Sirius Black, répondit Eliane.

-Mon charme est indéfectible, mais il n'appartient qu'à toi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Le cœur d'Eliane manqua un battement, comme toujours quand il lui faisait ce genre de déclaration. Ses pommettes prirent une couleur rosée tout en le détaillant, observant les flammes de la cheminée miroiter dans ses yeux de braise, caressant son visage mal rasé ou encore ses cheveux dont certaines mèches rebelles retombaient devant son regard. Il était beau à faire damner un saint. Oui, indéniablement beau. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder encore et encore. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Sa vie lui était dédiée sur l'autel de l'amour. Que serait-elle devenue sans lui ? Il lui avait montré ce qu'était d'aimer et être aimé, de se sentir en sécurité, de vouloir construire un avenir avec une personne, de reprendre goût à la vie ! Elle aimait tout en lui : son charme, son humour, son sérieux, sa maturité, sa voix, ses yeux, même son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Tiens, en parlant de chien…

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui nous avons révisé le sortilège Patronus avec Remus ? »

Sirius, qui allait embrasser ses lèvres, releva aussitôt la tête, intrigué par cette révélation qui n'échappa pas à Eliane.

« Ah oui ? Et tu as réussi à l'effectuer ?

-Hum, hum, répondit la concernée avec un grand sourire. Cependant, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est sa forme. Une forme à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendue, confia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle est cette forme ? s'enquit Sirius de plus en plus curieux.

-Un chien, annonça-t-elle.

-Un chien, répéta Black, incrédule.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange et moi aussi, je n'ai pas compris parce que… »

La Serdaigle fut alors coupée dans sa phrase par un doigt de Sirius posé sur sa bouche lui intimant ainsi de se taire. Il se releva tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sol. West ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi bizarrement ? Était-ce la représentation de son Patronus qui le troublait ainsi ? Et comme pour répondre à ses questions, il lui demanda de regarder.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux ahuris le corps de son fiancé changea peu à peu de forme pour devenir un chien ! Un gros chien noir avec de beaux yeux gris. Il était magnifique. On aurait pu croire à une apparition du Sinistros. Un Animagus ! Morgane, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça ! Sirius, un Animagus ! Décidément, il portait très bien son prénom et son nom : Sirius, l'étoile de la constellation du chien ; Black pour son pelage aussi noir et intense que les ténèbres. Alors, son Patronus représentait tout simplement Sirius ! Une bouffée de chaleur et d'intense bonheur vint la submerger d'avoir une partie de son amant à ses côtés en son Patronus. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sauta littéralement sur le chien, caressant son pelage aussi doux que de la soie. Elle comprenait mieux le surnom que Remus pouvait lui donner : Padfoot. C'était si évident ! Tout était sous son nez. Quelle piètre Serdaigle faisait-elle ! Elle n'avait pas fait honneur à sa maison et manquait cruellement d'intelligence. Elle serra fortement le chien contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son pelage. La queue de Padfoot remua fortement, tout en léchant son visage sous le rire d'Eliane ! Merlin qu'elle était heureuse !

Sirius reprit alors forme humaine et sans attendre une seule minute se saisit de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec avidité, amour, passion, ivresse. Il était fou, fou d'elle et à en perdre la raison. Il ferait tout pour elle et qu'importe les conséquences. Il comptait bien profiter de tous les moments partagés avec elle et au diable la prudence ! Il en avait marre de vivre son amour caché aux yeux de tous ! Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils ne faisaient que s'aimer ! C'était uniquement pour Eliane qu'il se retenait de dévoiler leur amour à la face du monde ! Il savait que si Poudlard venait à l'apprendre, ce serait la catastrophe. Eliane étant majeure, il ne risquait pas la prison, mais il pouvait être congédié de Poudlard et peut-être même être interdit d'enseignement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Quant à Eliane, elle se verrait sûrement expulsée de l'école pour non-respect du règlement, ce qui serait un désastre pour la continuité de ses études. Il chassa alors toutes ses pensées, goûtant, savourant ses lèvres avec délectation, sous les gémissements d'Eliane. Oubliant la réalité du monde, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations ressenties, ils vivaient leur amour en secret. Un secret qui n'en serait plus un dans quelques jours…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Joanne marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son amie Eliane. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle ne doutait plus que West devait avoir un petit ami, mais qui ? Et où allaient-ils ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille cachettes à Poudlard à part la Salle sur demande ! Elle aurait aimé passer une soirée avec Eliane et Ambre pour discuter tranquillement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles s'étaient offert une soirée entre filles. Tout en soupirant profondément, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour finalement tamponner violemment une personne. Alors que Joanne allait s'apprêter à passer ses nerfs sur la personne en question pour ne pas avoir fait attention, elle se ravisa de suite en voyant :

« John, souffla-t-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis dix bonnes minutes, tu devrais être dans la salle commune.

-Déjà, s'affola-t-elle, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je cherchais Eliane, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Quant à moi, n'oublie pas que je suis préfèt-en-chef, je fais ma ronde habituelle du soir.

-Oh c'est vrai, comment ai-je pu oublié, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton caustique. Je m'en vais de ce pas vers la salle commune avant de me récolter les foudres du préfèt-en-chef ici présent. À plus… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, elle se sentit tirer en arrière, entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer pour être totalement dans le noir, ou presque. Seule la lumière du couloir venait à filtrer un petit trou dans la porte, leur permettant tout juste de se voir et observer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Totalement furieuse, Joanne cria :

« Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de…

-Chut, murmura John à son oreille, collé derrière elle en posant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. J'ai entendu la chatte de Rusard et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu te fais prendre.

-Mais tu es préfet, tu aurais pu…

-Tais-toi, lui intima-t-il en écoutant attentivement le bruit dehors. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Salder put entendre la voix de Rusard parler à sa chatte Miss Teigne, lui demandant si elle avait repéré quelques petits fouineurs. Elle retint sa respiration, son cœur battant à la chamade de peur ou devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Seule avec John dans un placard à balais. Étrangement, cela lui rappelait ce jour d'octobre où elle s'était vue enfermée par Ambre avec Walker et dans le même genre d'endroit. Était-ce un signe du destin ? Son cœur palpita encore plus fort en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme frôler la peau de sa nuque. Ses mains devinrent étrangement moites tandis que sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, oubliant où elle se trouvait et que Rusard était à sa poursuite. Il était si près d'elle. Il suffisait de se retourner et…

« Je crois qu'il a dû partir, souffla-t-il la sortant de ses songes. On va attendre quand même un peu, sait-on jamais s'il rode dans le coin. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête, manquant cruellement de mot et de salive. Comment était-il capable de lui faire cet effet ? Avait-il un pouvoir quelconque sur elle ? Morgane qu'elle se sentait toute tremblante d'être si près de lui. Elle déglutit passablement, sa gorge se faisant étrangement sèche. Elle allait mourir sur place. Son odeur, son souffle, sa voix, elle avait si chaud, si chaud. Décidément, il n'était pas bon d'être en sa présence. Tous ses sentiments refoulés refaisaient surface tel un volcan en activité. Merlin qu'elle devait l'aimer pour ne pas pouvoir se défaire de son amour et son attachement envers lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Elle devait être folle ! Oui, sans aucun doute, folle de lui.

« C'est étrange comme cette situation peut me rappeler celle qu'on a vécu il y a quelques mois grâce à Ambre, dit John pour briser le silence qui se faisait pesant.

-Sauf que nous nous vouions une haine sans limite, répondit Joanne en détournant la tête, se déplaçant pour se poster face à lui.

-Certes, conclut John en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras, mais ce jour-là, il y a une chose que j'ai bien failli faire et dont je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir réalisé, laissa-t-il en suspens, s'attirant le regard fauve de Joanne. »

Son cœur se serra et s'accéléra considérablement, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. S'imaginait-elle des choses ? Et si non, que devait-elle faire ? S'il venait à la faire souffrir de nouveau ? S'il venait à la briser ? Elle avait si peur, peur d'aimer, peur de se laisser aller dans ses bras, peur des conséquences que cela aurait. Néanmoins, la vie n'était-elle pas que souffrance et amour ? L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Sans amour, on souffrait, mais l'amour faisait aussi souffrir. Ne valait-il pas mieux profiter un tant soit peu du bonheur que pouvait nous offrir la vie, quitte à pleurer et avoir mal au plus profond de son cœur ? Accepter la souffrance n'était-ce pas un acte de sagesse en soi ? Un acte de courage ? Ses yeux dans les siens, tant d'émotions traversaient ses orbes : affection, tendresse, doute, peur, amour, désir. Elle put sentir ses mains remonter lentement vers son cou et prendre son visage en coupe, lui lançant un regard à la faire vaciller, au point de lui couper le souffle. Un regard aussi brulant et ardent que de la braise. Un regard qui brûlait de convoitise et d'amour. Pouvait-elle encore douter ?

John se pencha lentement vers son visage, son souffle frôlant désormais ces lèvres dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. Elle était là, rien qu'à lui et pour _lui_. Il lui suffisait juste de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes comme il le désirait depuis des semaines et des jours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur, peur de lui faire du mal, peur de se faire repousser, peur d'aimer et d'assumer une relation à deux. Avait-il raison de tenter sa chance ? Là maintenant ? Sans se poser plus de questions, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Un baiser aussi doux et léger qu'une brise printanière, déclenchant mille sensations en _lui_. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se défaire de son étreinte tandis qu'il put sentir ses mains remonter dans son dos et s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Il traça le pourtour, mordillant, titillant, les croquant légèrement avec passion, sensualité, décrochant des soupirs à sa partenaire qui affirma la pression pour plus de ressentis. L'antre du paradis s'ouvrit alors à lui, lui offrant monde et merveilles. Sans plus tarder, il enroula graduellement sa langue avec la sienne pour un ballet érotique et charnel, pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur se consumant pour mieux renaître tel le phénix. Une explosion de sentiments déferla et jaillit au plus profond d'eux, exprimant tout leur amour et désir contenus en ces années perdues inutilement. Les mains se mêlèrent au rythme de leur souffle et de leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Rien d'autre ne comptait qu'_eux_ et ce baiser, s'embrassant à en perdre la tête, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Joanne n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien-être. Elle avait l'impression d'être au Nirvana. Son visage transpirait de bonheur. Voilà enfin le but et la fin de tant d'années, de mois, de semaines, de jours de souffrance et d'indicible douleur. Est-ce que cela en valait la chandelle ? Elle vous répondrait à cet instant même : oui. L'amour donnait des ailes et pouvait effacer tout du jour au lendemain. La jeune fille rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, ne croyant pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Était-ce réel ? Allait-il la rejeter par la suite ? Allait-il fuir ? Et comme pour répondre à ses doutes et questions, Walker déclara :

« Je sais que je me suis montré odieux, idiot, horrible avec toi. Je ne te mérite pas et encore moins ton amour. Mais je te tiens à toi Joanne. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte et cela t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je m'en excuse. Cependant, je ferai tout pour réparer mes erreurs et ça, dès aujourd'hui. Donne-moi ton cœur et je te donnerai le mien. Je t'aime Joanne. Laisse-moi une chance. Acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ? »

Elle devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. John qui s'excusait ? Walker en train de lui faire une déclaration ? Était-il lui-même ? Était-ce une vilaine plaisanterie ? Cela n'en avait pas du tout l'air. C'était si surréaliste. À quoi bon réfléchir plus longtemps à une réponse qui était évidente. Elle l'aimait et ça depuis des années ! Pour seule réponse, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'elle goûta encore et encore, ne se délectant pas de ce fruit savoureux qui lui était offert. Elle avait soif, soif de _lui,_ et aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de toute sa vie. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, brisant l'atmosphère dans laquelle les deux adolescents étaient plongés. Une porte ouverte sur :

« Je vous tiens mes gaillards ! dit Rusard avec son sourire perfide.»

John et Joanne se regardèrent, surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil médusé du Cracmol. Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du concierge, ensemble, unis plus que jamais, mais pour combien de temps…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il se passe quand même pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, qui devrait faire des heureux pour le couple Joanne et John. Et oui, devez-vous vous dire, ils sont enfin ensemble. Avouez que vous n'y croyiez plus ? Cependant, profitez-en bien car je vous réserve de nombreuses choses dans les prochains chapitres pour ce couple haut en couleur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin est un happy end pour une fois. Sinon, que dire ? Un peu de Tracy/Eric, la pauvre s'est de nouveau fait rejeter. Attendez-vous un revirement de personnalité de Spencer. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Sur cet indice, imaginez la suite. Pas de lemon cette fois-ci pour Sirius/Eliane, je voulais faire autre chose et exploiter ce couple qui, j'espère, vous aura plu. Révélation Animagus, complicité, etc. Un petit retour aux sources avec un cours avec Remus, ça faisait longtemps. Je préviens que ce chapitre est le tournant de la fic vers autre chose encore. Les problèmes vont commencer pour Sirius/Eliane. Comme vous avez pu le voir, des rumeurs courent à son sujet et malheureusement, quand Tracy s'en mêle, ça fait des étincelles. En attendant, au prochain chapitre qui, cette fois-ci, arriva plus tôt. ^^_

_Merci pour vos commentaires. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. _

_Elise_

**Reviews Please ?**


	26. Confidences ?

**Etat de la fanfiction :** Finit ! Les 32 Chapitres écris !!

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse

**Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices !!!**

Comment allez vous ?? Bien j'espère ? Pas trop dur la rentrée ? Allez pour remonter le moral des troupes, voic un nouveau chapitre qui se sera fait un peu attendre ! _(Désolée un peu débordée entre mon annif, l'écriture de ma nouvelle fic, le boulot ect...)_

Sinon, que dire, **un Lemon dans ce chapitre et cela c'est le dernier, donc profitez-en...**

Un peu d'**Ambre et Laura**, on en apprend un peu plus sur **Floyd** et son état d'esprit ainsi que du **Joanne et John**...

**Je rassure tout le monde, c'est réellement un Happy end cette histoire !**

On arrive à nouveau tournant de la fanfiction comme aura pu le remarque Baltha, un tournant de la fic, un peu plus triste à nouveau, vous allez me haïr...

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuse :**

_Manelor - Banane Black - Lilichoco - Baltha - Atchoum16 - Mar rynn and Khayla !_

_Comme d'habitude, je réponds à vos reviews par le biais du site et les anonymes par le biais de mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil en homepage._

**Merci à vous tous !! De vos soutien !!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Confidences**

Une semaine était passée depuis la mise en couple de John et Joanne. Eliane et Ambre avaient hurlé alors de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Depuis le temps qu'elles attendaient ce moment avec impatience, elles avaient fini par ne plus y croire. Une autre personne avait été contente de voir enfin les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Souvenez-vous de ce petit pari fait en début d'année entre Sirius et sa cousine. Les souvenirs vous reviennent enfin ? Parfait. Alors sachez que notre Tonks nationale ou plutôt internationale avait sauté sur son très cher et adoré cousin pour quémander la monnaie tout en montrant Salder et Walker en train de s'embrasser. Pauvre Padfoot qui en avait eu la mâchoire décrochée de devoir donné cinq gallions à Nymphadora ! Elle avait gagné le pari ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ces deux adolescents avaient pu finir ensemble après toutes ces disputes ? Décidément, il n'y comprendrait jamais rien à l'amour ! Non seulement il n'y connaissait rien, mais en plus, cela lui avait valu de se faire extorquer de l'argent par sa cousine et tout le monde savait que Sirius pouvait parfois se montrer mauvais perdant. Que voulez-vous, un Gryffondor à sa fierté !

Sirius avait alors fait les yeux du chiot battu pour avoir une consolation de sa petite amie qui l'avait tout simplement embrassé en le traitant de profiteur.

Rien n'aurait pu entacher le bonheur qui liait Eliane et Sirius. Ils étaient heureux comme jamais. Cependant, une épée de Damoclès reposait au-dessus de leur tête. Ne se souciant que d'eux, oubliant le monde qui les entourait, ils viendraient à faire une faute impardonnable. Une faute dont une personne mesquine, rongée par la tristesse et la haine, se ferait un plaisir de dévoiler au reste du monde.

La jeune fille était couchée sur le lit de Sirius, celui-ci étant parti chercher un plateau garni de nourriture afin de dîner dans sa chambre en tête à tête. Cela ferait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quatre mois ! Comme le temps pouvait passer vite, surtout en compagnie de Sirius. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais maintenant tout s'était arrangé. Ils formaient un couple uni. Ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux et quand Sirius lui avait révélé son statut d'Animagus, elle avait été surprise et heureuse qu'il lui fasse cette confidence. Néanmoins, elle se posait la question du pourquoi et du comment il était venu à devenir un Animagus non déclaré ? Il devait bien avoir une raison ? Et si oui, laquelle ? Elle l'entendit alors entrer dans la chambre et déposer le plateau-repas sur le lit tout en défaisant ses chaussures pour la rejoindre. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur comme elle les aimait puis se servit des frites en les trempant soit dans la sauce tomate ou dans la mayonnaise. Un repas simple comme Sirius savait les faire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire manger des choses grasses pour l'engraisser.

« Sirius ?

-Hum, fit-il en mangeant un bout de viande rouge.

-Je me demandais tout à l'heure… Pourquoi es-tu devenu Animagus et quand ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.»

Il se doutait qu'elle viendrait à poser cette question. Elle était beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Il reposa ses couverts dans son assiette tout en s'essuyant la bouche et répondit :

« Tu sais que Remus est un loup-garou ?

-Oui, je l'ai appris durant ma deuxième année, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, quand Remus était professeur. C'est Snape qui avait divulgué l'information qui a eu l'effet d'une bombe, dit Eliane en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius hocha de la tête. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre la révélation. Il avait un peu peur. Il espérait qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme Lily qui avait tout d'abord blanchi pour qu'ensuite le rouge lui monte progressivement au visage, leur criant qu'ils n'étaient que des idiots inconscients. Des idiots qui bravaient le danger et défiaient les lois ou règlements comme à leur habitude. Cependant, ils avaient tous su à cet instant que Lily était morte de trouille qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Elle les avait alors soignés à chaque pleine lune, les menaçant parfois de se tenir tranquilles et de ne pas bouger au péril de recevoir sa colère. Sacrée Lily, comme elle pouvait lui manquer parfois. C'était le bon vieux temps. Il déclara calmement :

« Quand nous avons découvert le secret de Remus lors de notre deuxième année, on a décidé de tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance. Nous avons recherché de multiples renseignements sur les loups-garous. Il faut savoir qu'un Lycan n'attaque pas ou rarement les animaux, mais par contre, les humains n'y réchappent pas. La solution est venue d'elle-même. Nous devions devenir des animaux durant la pleine lune pour assister Remus et l'aider lors de sa transformation pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Le seul moyen…

-Était de devenir Animagus, compléta-t-elle, abasourdie. »

C'était incroyable ! Ils étaient si jeunes, comment avaient-ils pu réaliser cet exploit ? Il fallait beaucoup de puissance magique ! Ils devaient vraiment être les meilleurs amis du monde pour faire une telle chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était tellement inimaginable. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça et pourtant c'était si typique à Sirius. Toujours là pour les autres malgré sa maladresse. Après tout, il avait été là pour _elle_, même si par moment il s'y était très mal pris. C'était grâce à _lui_ qu'elle allait mieux. Sirius était une personne loyale et jusqu'au bout. Sa forme animagus ne pouvait pas mieux le représenter. Une question lui vint alors en tête, ou plutôt plusieurs :

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu assistes toujours Remus durant les pleines lunes ? Quelles étaient les formes du père d'Harry et de Peter Pettigrow ?

-Un cerf majestueux pour James. On le surnommait Prongs, répondit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par sa curiosité. Peter était un rat, son surnom était Wormtail. Malgré que Remus prenne aujourd'hui la potion tue-loup, je l'assiste encore durant les pleines lunes et pour moi, il n'est pas question de le laisser seul ! affirma Padfoot en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je comprends Sirius et je ne te demanderai jamais ça, même si maintenant, je ne vais plus dormir les nuits de pleine lune, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. »

Elle l'entendit rire, son rire qui ressemblait tant à des aboiements de chien. Il poussa le plateau sur le sol et se rapprocha d'elle tout en déclarant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la mère d'Harry était semblable sauf qu'elle nous avait crié dessus pour nous faire comprendre son inquiétude.

-Il n'y aucun risque que tu sois blessé ? demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.

-Cela fait des années que j'assiste Remus et comme tu vois, je suis toujours vivant.

-Idiot, dit-elle en lui mettant une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sérieusement, s'enquit-elle.

-Rien de grave Eliane, juste une ou deux griffures, mais il ne peut pas me contaminer sous ma forme animale. Il n'y aucun risque, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, tout en sentant ses doigts caresser le haut de son torse à travers sa chemise légèrement entrouverte.

-Est-ce que ces blessures viennent des pleines lunes, interrogea-t-elle en traçant plusieurs cicatrices blanches.

-Certaines, murmura-t-il, troublé par cette caresse aussi simple soit-elle.

-Les autres, d'où viennent-elles ?

-Askaban pouvait se montrer très difficile par moment. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et se raccrocher à quelque chose, pour me persuader que j'étais vivant et que je pouvais encore ressentir… Enfin… »

Elle posa alors un doigt sur sa bouche et murmura à son oreille de ne pas en dire plus. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour saisir et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ça avait dû être difficile pour lui. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui ces mêmes créatures ne surveillaient plus Askaban. Seulement, le mal était fait pour Sirius et parfois, les fantômes du passé tournaient au fond de ses yeux. Des fantômes, des souvenirs qui rodaient autour de lui comme des vautours.

La guerre contre Voldemort avait détruit d'innombrables vies. Encore aujourd'hui, des personnes souffraient, en silence peut-être, mais ils souffraient comme Laura, Sirius et beaucoup d'autres. Un jour, cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et appartiendrait à l'histoire du monde sorcier. Un passé qui sera enseigné à la nouvelle génération, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs. Chassant toutes ces pensées de son esprit, Eliane happa les lèvres de Sirius qu'elle se fit un plaisir de déguster avec une irrésistible passion, surprenant son compagnon qui se laissa faire. Mue d'une envie, d'un besoin d'aller plus loin, elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant ses abdos et son torse ferme qui se contractaient sous les caresses de sa fiancée. Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle se sentait de plus en plus stupide : elle en avait envie, mais ne savait pas comment faire et si elle allait le faire bien ! Et surtout, la peur lui nouait le ventre. Eliane sentit alors les mains de Sirius se refermer sur les siennes. Il croisa son regard et dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Eliane, on a tout notre… »

Sirius la vit secouer de la tête et se mordre les lèvres, en proie avec ses pensées et ses hésitations. Elle releva la tête puis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tout en confiant :

« Ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux. C'est juste que… Enfin, tu me donnes du plaisir et moi j'aimerais aussi pouvoir t'en donner, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'en ai envie, mais je me sens totalement nulle. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Black qui prit son visage en coupe, embrassant sa bouche avec délice et érotisme, glissant ses mains le long de ses bras et remontant dans son dos. Il la colla contre lui, se détacha de ses lèvres pour aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille et la peau de son cou avec délicatesse et volupté. Il déplaça ses doigts sous son haut qu'il enleva et jeta au bout du lit. Il l'observa avec frénésie et désir. Il savait que c'était ce soir qu'il la ferait sienne, qu'elle serait à _lui _et entièrement _à lui. _Il allait la faire monter au septième ciel, lui montrer tout le plaisir qu'on pouvait ressentir à faire l'amour avec l'être aimé. Elle était si touchante avec sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle. Il allait la guider. Il murmura alors au creux de son oreille :

« C'est très simple Eliane, il ne faut pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire, il faut te laisser aller, souffla Sirius tout en détachant son soutien-gorge. Fais ce dont _toi_ tu as envie. Il n'y a pas de méthode propre pour faire l'amour et quoique tu me fasses, tu me rendras fou de désir pour toi, dit-il en caressant ses seins, traçant le pourtour de ses tétons avec sa langue, déclenchant ainsi des gémissements et soupirs chez sa partenaire. Il faut que tu aies confiance en _toi_ et en _moi_. »

Il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux libres, dévorant son cou offert à _lui_. Merlin, elle était un appel à luxure. Elle au-dessus de _lui_, offerte ainsi à _lui,_ il crut défaillir en sentant ses doigts caresser de nouveau son torse. La chemise blanche de Sirius vint finalement rejoindre celle d'Eliane. Elle s'installa sur les cuisses de son amant, oubliant peu à peu ses craintes, fixant inlassablement sa poitrine. Ses doigts tracèrent les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient tandis que Black ferma les yeux. Il se détendit sous ses mains douces et agiles qui remontaient, descendaient sur sa peau pour finalement venir à titiller ses mamelons, les roulant entre ses doigts faisant ainsi sursauter Padfoot qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Eliane ne cessait de se mordiller les lèvres, observant les réactions chez son compagnon pour savoir si elle s'y prenait bien et apparemment oui. Une douce chaleur se diffusa en _elle_ de pouvoir lui donner du plaisir. Enhardie par sa réussite, elle se pencha vers _lui_. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau, léchant la moindre parcelle de sa chair, suçotant, léchant, mordillant au passage ses tétons qui roulèrent sous sa langue. Sirius haleta sous ce feu ardent qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant de choses, de sentiments face à cette torture, aussi simple soit-elle. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir. Au lieu de ça, tout son sang se dirigea vers une partie de son anatomie qui fit réagir Eliane. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de paniquer, il la renversa sous lui et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il embrassa sa poitrine, sa peau, son ventre, son nombril, tandis que ses mains s'activèrent à se débarrasser de la jupe de West qui gémissait le prénom de son amant. Amant qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, fébrile et fou de plaisir, d'ivresse pour _elle_. Elle le rendait dingue, dingue d'amour !

Il remonta ses mains fermes le long de ses jambes et cuisses dénudées, la provoquant d'un regard qui lui coupa le souffle. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que les doigts de Sirius se rapprochaient inévitablement de son intimité. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et cela rendait la torture insupportable ! Eliane serra le drap de toutes ses forces, fermant les yeux pour se laisser envahir par les sensations que lui donnait son amant. Qui aurait dit que dans quelques mois, elle se laisserait ainsi faire, totalement détendue, gémissant, soupirant lascivement la plus belle mélodie que Black pouvait entendre. Il joua avec sa culotte, semblant attendre quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait dire. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, avec une passion dévorante qui faisait d'elle la septième merveille du monde. Son compagnon se pencha au-dessus d'elle, laissant courir ses doigts avec lenteur, affliction, douceur, et lui murmura :

« Dis-le-moi Eliane, dis-le-moi, ne cessait-il de dire tout en se frottant contre elle avec sensualité et érotisme.

-Sirius, souffla-t-elle. »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux semblèrent pétiller de malice, d'envie, de désir, d'une soif débordante qui ne serait ravie qu'une fois le feu éteint en lui. Au même moment, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, semblant comprendre où voulait en venir Sirius à jouer ainsi avec _elle_. Ses joues rougirent à n'en plus pouvoir alors que son partenaire s'amusait à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

« J'ai, commença-t-elle tout en prenant son inspiration, j'ai envie de toi de Sirius. »

Eliane put alors sentir deux doigts se glisser soudainement en elle, l'emmenant vers les portes de l'élision pour la consumer lentement, mais sûrement, et l'amener vers la jouissance. Elle planait vers d'autres horizons, se laissant aller avec son amant qui effectuait de doux va et viens en elle, butinant sa fleur pour en récolter le fruit de ses efforts. Il goûta, savoura, lécha le nectar aussi brûlant que la lave en fusion, tout en continuant de caresser ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine. Sa peau brillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur que Sirius traça de sa langue pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec ferveur, exaltation et un appétit sans limites ! La jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour le passer sous elle, se sentant plus en confiance que jamais. À son tour, elle appliqua la même torture qu'à son amant. Cajolant, caressant, mordillant, léchant sa peau tandis que sa langue traçait un sillage jusqu'à son nombril qu'elle titilla quelques minutes pendant que ses mains s'activaient nerveusement à défaire la ceinture de Sirius. Il l'arrêta aussitôt avec un regard plus sérieux et grave que jamais. Elle s'en sentit troublée et bouleversée. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu n'es pas obligée Eliane. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, c'est ce dont _toi_ tu as envie de faire, je ne te forcerai à rien. »

Elle se mordilla quelques instants les lèvres et hocha la tête, le remerciant intérieurement. Elle lui demanda alors :

« Je veux juste, que… Enfin que… »

Semblant comprendre la requête de la Serdaigle, il enleva lui-même son pantalon et la positionna au-dessus de lui. Il l'enlaça tendrement, embrassant ses cheveux avec amour pour lui donner la force et la confiance qu'il manquait en _elle_. Tout en la rassurant, il la laissa faire, sentant ses mains acides rallumer un braisier en _lui_, ses mains qui glissèrent sous son caleçon le faisant se crisper. Essayant d'oublier la gêne qui bouillonnait en _elle_, Eliane frôla doucement son membre aussi dur que de la glace, mais aussi brûlant que le feu. Ses doigts imprimèrent un mouvement de va et viens comme Sirius avait pu lui faire puis les enroula autour, faisant gémir son amant qui dut se retenir à grande peine de ne pas crier. Les étoiles vinrent danser et briller de mille façons en lui, oubliant la réalité, ne se concentrant que sur cette caresse charnelle que lui offrait celle qu'il aimait. Merlin, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions avec une femme durant cet acte aussi intime et impudique. Il se mordit les lèvres gonflées par leurs précédents baisers en sentant le dernier rempart glisser et rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire autre chose, il la retourna sous lui. Nus l'un contre l'autre, leur corps se frottaient voluptueusement, graduellement, passionnément. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. La peur, les doutes, amour, désir. Sirius embrassa Eliane pour finalement fusionner et ne faire _qu'un_. Aucune douleur, mais il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps qu'elle se fasse à _lui. _Il continua de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Une larme roula sur la joue de West sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une larme qui ne put finir sa route, avalée par la langue de son amant qui lui murmura mille mots d'amour : des « _je t'aime_ » à profusion, des promesses. Puis, il entreprit un mouvement de va et viens. Leur corps s'effleuraient dans une danse endiablée et torride. L'atmosphère était à son apogée, emplissant la pièce de multiples soupirs, gémissements, cris. Les cris menant au septième ciel puis à la jouissance ultime.

À bout de souffle et remplis plus que jamais d'un sentiment intense de bonheur partagé, ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, entremêlant leurs jambes. Sirius enroula ses bras autour d'Eliane qui se nicha dans le creux de son épaule. Unis plus que jamais, à la vie et à la mort, et cela pour l'éternité.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Ambre était de nouveau dans la salle sur demande, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée sa petite amie. Merlin qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Laura. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elles sortaient ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Peu à peu, la jeune Gryffondor s'ouvrait à elle, avec difficulté certes, mais pas à pas et à force de patience, elle arrivait à faire parler sa compagne. D'autres fois, elles restaient collées l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant, profitant de ces moments partagés dans le plus profond des silences. La Serdaigle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir sur sa petite amie. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune Corvalis se leva et se dirigea vers Floyd pour aller l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher. Mille papillons dansèrent dans son ventre tandis que le baiser se fit plus langoureux et passionnel. Les mains devinrent baladeuses, leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre dans une soif insoutenable. Ambre traça de sa langue sa chair rosée qu'elle dévora, savoura comme lorsqu'on croquait une fraise sucrée à pleine dent. Cependant, la jeune Corvalis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'était pas comme d'habitude et c'était très simple : Laura ne semblait pas prendre autant de plaisir à répondre au baiser comme les autres fois.

Sans plus attendre, la Serdaigle rompit le baiser sous l'œil interrogateur de Floyd. Pourquoi avait-elle rompu le baiser ? Était-il possible qu'elle ait des doutes ? C'était impossible, elle avait été prudente pour faire comme tous les autres soirs, d'être impassible. Seulement, Ambre la connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ou peut-être était-elle trop attentive et observatrice avec ceux qu'elle aimait ? Corvalis avait cette particularité de sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et son flair ne l'avait jamais trompé ! Yeux dans les yeux, Laura était mal à l'aise, gigotant ou détournant la tête pour échapper au regard intrigué de sa petite amie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'était trop dur, trop personnel, même si Ambre le savait déjà. Néanmoins, la lionne se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps à ses questions. Que dire ou que faire ? Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une telle situation auparavant puisqu'elle avait toujours été seule. Sauf que maintenant _elle_ partageait sa vie et Laura ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendit _sa_ voix rompre le silence :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Laura ?

-Tout va bien, répondit le plus calmement la concernée, je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, déclara Ambre le regard grave, plus sérieuse que jamais. Il faut toujours que tu sois sur la défensive quand cela te concerne. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me cacher le fait que tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce cela changerait si tu le savais ? répliqua la Gryffondor en la toisant de haut.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite imbécile ! s'énerva Ambre, touchée par ses paroles. C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? On est un couple Laura ! Je suis là pour _toi_ ! Pour t'aider et non pour t'enfoncer ! »

Laura l'observa plusieurs minutes dans les yeux pour finalement lui tourner le dos. Elle se sentait idiote et ignoble envers Ambre qui était toujours là pour _elle_. Elle s'y prenait comme un manche à balai. C'était tellement difficile de s'ouvrir. Toutes ses idées noires qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme quoi elle ne méritait pas sa petite amie, qu'elle finissait par tout gâcher… Elle s'en voulait de blesser la jeune fille avec ses paroles et remarques acides. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se confier plus à Corvalis, de ne pas arriver à parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, loin de là, c'était juste difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait pitoyable, nulle et faible. Elle finirait par se lasser de la voir aussi déprimée et taciturne par moment. Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Laura sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le menton d'Ambre se poser sur son épaule droite :

« Je t'aime Laura, quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je suis là et je resterai, murmura la Serdaigle, la voix étrangement nouée.

-Je suis désolée, désolée, souffla Floyd en laissant subitement les larmes couler sur ses joues.»

Ambre était triste et à la fois soulagée de la voir enfin se confier. C'était difficile de la faire craquer, mais elle finissait toujours par y arriver. Elle était persuadée que sa petite amie s'était de nouveau coupée. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas et n'osait pas remonter les manches de ses bras pour regarder. C'était à Laura de lui dire et non à elle de la forcer. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent l'une contre l'autre quelques instants pour finalement s'asseoir sur le sol contre le canapé. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler tandis que la jeune Corvalis caressait tendrement ses joues pour effacer ses pleurs et lui montrer son soutien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables, Floyd dit :

« Je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie ce soir.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, chuchota Ambre tout en la serrant fortement contre elle. Une soirée avec toi ne sera jamais gâchée. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas.

-Je me suis fait du mal, avoua Laura si bas que la jeune fille crut rêver.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans aucun reproche.

-Oh, tu sais…

-Non, justement je ne sais pas, remarqua habilement Ambre. Parle Laura, ça ne fait pas de mal aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou pour te faire des remontrances et t'interdire de t'automutiler. Je veux juste comprendre ton mal-être et t'aider à aller mieux, déclara-t-elle avec calme et douceur. »

Alors Ambre attendit, attendit qu'elle parle et les mots s'installèrent au fur et à mesure, confiant ses craintes, ses angoisses ; avouant qu'elle avait peur que Corvalis finisse par se lasser d'elle, par l'abandonner, par la perdre à cause de son comportement et de sa noirceur ; exprimant son incompréhension qu'elle l'ait choisie _elle_ et pas une autre ; ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle pouvait aimer chez _elle_, ne se trouvant ni belle ou particulièrement intéressante ; qu'il lui arrivait de faire de nombreux cauchemars sur la nuit où ses parents étaient décédés, qu'elle s'en voulait et culpabilisait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour eux et ainsi les sauver ; qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gravir la pente qui se faisait de plus en plus ardue, qu'elle se faisait du mal pour apaiser cette douleur au fond de son cœur et de son âme. Parfois, elle se sentait si vide, si morte de l'intérieur qu'elle s'automutilait pour sentir la souffrance afin de se prouver qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle se sentait nulle et futile par moment. Laura lui confia aussi que ses repas n'étaient jamais réguliers et qu'elle mangeait selon son humeur. Plus elle parlait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'un poids immense s'envolait de ses épaules, se reposant entièrement sur Ambre qui l'écoutait attentivement.

La jeune Corvalis se sentait dépourvue de mots de réconfort envers sa petite amie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse ressentir tout cela à la fois. Elle lui avait tout avoué de façon confuse et désordonnée, comme elle l'était à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, juste l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, la berçant contre elle, lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle lui souffla alors à l'oreille qu'elle était loin d'être nulle, inintéressante ou encore laide, qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour son naturel, son franc parler, sa beauté intérieure et extérieure, qu'elle n'était que source de bonheur et d'amour dans sa vie. Elle la rassurait, tentait de redonner confiance en Laura, même si elle savait que cela ne se ferait pas en une seule et unique nuit. Du temps qu'il faudrait, du temps. Ne disait-on pas que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures ? Elle apprendrait à vivre avec la mort de ses parents sans pour autant les oublier. Ambre ferait tout pour l'aider à remonter la pente, oui tout ! Elle demanda alors à Laura de lui montrer sa coupure. Floyd fronça les sourcils, quelque peu sur ses gardes, puis déclara :

« Elle est à la jambe gauche. »

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune Gryffondor de dire quelque chose, elle chercha dans la salle sur demande des bandages et du désinfectant, certaine que la lionne ne l'avait pas fait. C'est alors que, comme par magie, tout apparut devant ses yeux. Sans demander son reste, elle retourna auprès de Laura et lui demanda de retirer ses collants noirs opaques. Jambes dénudées, Ambre repéra très vite la coupure qui était recouverte d'un fin bandage taché de sang. Elle releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de sa compagne qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« L'as-tu désinfectée ? s'enquit Ambre.

-Je ne le fais jamais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Épargne-moi la leçon de morale qu'il faut que je le fasse, Mme Pomfresh s'en charge très bien.

-L'infirmière sait, répéta incrédule Corvalis. Depuis longtemps ?

-Pratiquement depuis le début. Comment crois-tu que les cicatrices disparaissent ? répliqua Laura d'un ton caustique, s'attirant le regard foudroyant d'Ambre. Désolée, ajouta la jeune fille en détournant la tête. »

Elle n'était qu'une imbécile. C'était plus fort qu'elle de parler de manière sarcastique, ça faisait partie de sa personnalité. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et encore plus quand ça la touchait personnellement. C'était une façon de cacher ses émotions.

« Pourtant, souffla Ambre en déroulant le bandage, frôlant ainsi sa peau de ses doigts agiles qui donna la chair de poule à la concernée, certaines cicatrices sont encore visibles.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement les pommades qu'elle peut me donner. Je n'aime pas que les cicatrices viennent à disparaître. Quelques fois, je viens m'en appliquer pour qu'elle me fiche la paix, dit Laura en ne lâchant pas du regard les mains d'Ambre qui travaillaient autour de sa blessure.

-La plaie est profonde, grimaça la Serdaigle en voyant le sang continuer de s'écouler après avoir enlevé le bandage. Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu pourrais atteindre un nerf ou frôler une veine, s'inquiéta-t-elle en essayant de lui montrer la gravité de son geste. Je sais à quoi tu penses…

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? la défia Laura.

-Du genre, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Que tu ne fais de mal à personne ! Qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver ? Eh bien sache que s'il y a une personne à qui tu fais du mal, c'est à toi-même ! Et oui, cela me fait quelque chose ! Je tiens à toi Laura et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une bêtise pareille ! Si tu viens à frôler une veine ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Tu dramatises ! Tais-toi Ambre, tais-toi, supplia Laura en sentant sa gorge se nouer sensiblement. »

Ambre l'observa plusieurs minutes, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir d'ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, elle prit un coton et l'imbiba de désinfectant puis le passa sur sa blessure. La Gryffondor serra les dents en sentant le picotement remonter tout le long de sa jambe en une brûlure. Elle enleva avec délicatesse le sang puis remit un nouveau bandage. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie, mais marquée. Sa main glissa sans la contrôler tout le long de sa jambe, caressant sa peau avec tendresse et amour. Elle s'installa alors entre les jambes de sa compagne dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Ambre enroula un doigt autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, la regardant fixement dans les yeux à ne plus la lâcher. Morgane qu'elle l'aimait. Les mains de Laura s'enfouirent dans les cheveux de Corvalis dont le chignon fut défait tandis que leurs lèvres se scellèrent doucement, puis avec frénésie. Un feu ardent se propagea en elles, un feu puissant et étincelant écartant les ténèbres qui avaient pu les envelopper précédemment. Oubliant tout de leur environnement, elles se fondirent dans ce cocon rempli d'amour et de lumière, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Leurs langues se cherchèrent dans l'antre du paradis, se taquinèrent, s'enroulèrent dans une danse effrénée, avide et sans limites. Leurs corps se frôlèrent avec sensualité et volupté tandis que leurs doigts se firent aussi brûlants que le brasier qui les consumait de l'intérieur. À bout de souffle, elles rompirent le baiser, Ambre au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux brillants et scintillants de mille étoiles, elle murmura :

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi. Je veux être là pour toi, t'aimer de toutes mes forces et de tout mon être. Je veux que tu me parles quand tu vas mal ou quand tu vas bien. Je veux te connaître à ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi.

-Je te le promets Ambre, répondit avec sincérité Laura qui caressait son visage, son cœur gonflé par tant d'amour et d'affection. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire _« je t'aime »,_ mais ça restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, mais qu'importe après tout, elle avait toute la vie pour lui dire, toute la vie.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Eliane était assise dans son fauteuil favori qui se situait non loin de la cheminée. Un sourire béat et collé depuis ce matin, ne cessant de penser aux bras de Sirius qui l'avaient entourée toute la nuit ou encore à son corps contre le sien. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier cet acte en lui-même, plus épanouie que jamais. Il s'était montré prévenant et attentionné envers elle, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait le voir tous les jours et durant ses heures de cours pour le dévorer du regard encore et encore. Elle vit alors Ambre s'installer en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, son rendez-vous avec Laura s'était bien passé. Elle était contente que son amie ait enfin réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa lionne, même si cela avait été fort difficile.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Eliane.

-Oui, approuva Ambre, rêveuse. Elle commence à se confier à moi. Tu crois que je pourrais l'amener à venir manger ou sortir avec nous ?

-Bien entendu, tu sais que j'apprécie beaucoup Laura et je suis certaine que Joanne en sera ravie. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Sûrement dans un placard à balais en train de bécoter John, déclara Ambre en rigolant.

-On parle de nous ? dirent deux voix que les filles ne connaissaient que trop bien. »

John et Joanne, main dans la main, s'avançaient vers leurs amies qui riaient en douce tandis que Walker s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'Eliane. Joanne prit aussitôt place sur ses genoux alors que les bras de John se refermèrent autour de sa taille, la collant davantage à lui.

Cela faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de les voir aussi proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils s'étaient crié les pires insanités du monde. C'était sans aucun doute le couple le moins attendu de l'année. Quoique… Qui aurait dit qu'elle viendrait à sortir avec Sirius ou encore Ambre avec Laura ? Décidément, l'amour avait frappé à toutes les portes, en espérant qu'il ne les ferait pas trop souffrir.

« Alors ? Après le placard à balais, vous avez tenté quoi comme expérience ? taquina Ambre en se retenant de rire en repensant à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac par Rusard.

-La salle de métamorphose, répondit le plus naturellement possible John avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu rigoles, s'exclamèrent Ambre et Eliane en chœur, manquant de s'étrangler avec leur salive.

-J'en ai l'air ? Joanne pourra vous le certifier. »

Pour seule réponse, la rouquine hocha la tête, pas gênée le moins du monde, se retenant à grande peine de rire devant les yeux ahuris de ses amies.

« D'ailleurs, reprit John, cela a été très instructif. Figure-toi Eliane que le professeur Black nous a surpris en train de compter fleurette dans sa salle.

-Il ne nous a donné aucune retenue, ajouta Joanne, surprise. Il s'est contenté de nous laisser partir tout en nous disant de bien profiter de notre jeunesse avec un sourire béat.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant l'étonnée.

Oh, en rien ma belle. C'est que son sourire béat ressemblait étrangement au tien, tu sais, celui que tu affiches depuis ce matin. Aurais-tu vu le septième ciel, face aux étoiles qui scintillent dans tes... »

John n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se reçut deux coussins en plein visage sous les rires d'Ambre et de Joanne. Un peu plus et cet imbécile heureux aurait pu vendre la mèche aux filles ! Heureusement, ses deux meilleures amies ne semblèrent pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Plus de peur que de mal. Cependant, Eliane ne put échapper à l'interrogatoire de Joanne et Ambre sur le fait qu'elle soit aussi souriante aujourd'hui, embarrassant ainsi la jeune fille qui ne cessait de rougir. Elle croisa les yeux émeraude de son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil, affichant un sourire taquin, comme quoi il savait pour elle et Sirius. Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant, le défiant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ! Un vrai gamin parfois ! C'est ainsi que se finit cette journée, dans les rires et la bonne humeur, écoutant de la musique, jouant aux cartes, discutant. Des rires qui se faneraient bien vite ; une bonne humeur qui allait s'envoler comme au gré du vent mettant en péril leur amitié.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas été longue cette fois-ci : une petite semaine. C'est pour me faire pardonner du retard pour le dernier chapitre, d'autant plus que j'étais bien inspirée alors hop là, voilà le chapitre 25 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Un petit lemon entre Sirius et Eliane. Le dernier. Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre. Les chapitres vont se faire un peu plus tristes et sombres. Que voulez-vous, faut en vouloir à Tracy et non à l'auteur.. Un petit peu d'Ambre et Laura, approfondissant un peu plus la personnalité de Floyd, ainsi qu'un petit bout sur le trio ou plutôt quatuor réuni. Cela faisait longtemps ^^ Au prochain chapitre, du Sirius et Eliane, du Joanne et John et du Tracy bien entendu._

_Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

_Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le_

**Chapitre 26 : La sournoiserie de Tracy**

**Reviews Please ?**

_Lia-Sail_


	27. Tracy et sa sournoiserie

**Hello Lecteurs !**

Tout d'abord, je vais me cacher dans un trou de souris, parce que je suis honteuse de vous avoir lâcher ainsi.

Cependant cette longue absence de plus d'un an, quand même, ma remotivée pour vous retrouver et reprendre la plume.

Alors voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire qui est écrite depuis très longtemps !

Merci de m'avoir tous suivi !

**Je vous remercie :**

_Liz - Eva.C - Marquise - Lila24 - Kawaikiisa - Sayu Love - Fly Away - Sephora4 - Jose94 - Mar-rynn - Valabo - Aodren and Baltha_

Merci à vous de m'avoir soutenue !

**Vous pouvez retrouver la musique sur You...Le titre c'est Without You du Manga City Hunter**

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Tracy et sa sournoiserie **

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la discussion du quatuor dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Une semaine qu'Eliane avait l'impression que ses amis la suspectaient de quelque chose, surtout Joanne. Apparemment, la phrase qu'avait lancée John cette soirée-là n'était pas passée inaperçue, à son plus grand malheur. Il est vrai que West passait de plus en plus son temps avec Sirius, au point peut-être de délaisser ses amies. Eliane s'était vu poser des questions par Salder sur ses nouveaux vêtements acquis ou encore sur son mystérieux petit ami. Elle se doutait que Jo ne devait pas apprécier de ne rien savoir sur sa relation avec Sirius une fois encore, elle leur cachait beaucoup de choses. Eliane appréhendait d'avance le jour où Joanne apprendrait toute la vérité. Elle serait sûrement en colère voire pire, furieuse ! Seulement, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Était-ce prudent de dire à ses amis la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son professeur ? Peut-être ne l'approuveraient-elles pas ?

La Serdaigle secoua alors la tête afin de chasser ses idées de plus en plus stupides. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'encombrer l'esprit par de telles interrogations ! Ce soir, elle était invitée avec son compagnon dans un restaurant moldu de Londres par le couple Potter. En effet, il fallait savoir que Ginny était devenue officiellement titulaire de son équipe de Quidditch les _Harpies de Holyhead_ et qu'elle avait décidé de fêter ça avec son mari, Sirius et Eliane. La jeune Potter avait aussi invité le couple Lupin qui avait décliné l'offre en raison de la grossesse de Nymphadora, celle-ci étant fatiguée. C'est ainsi qu'habillée d'une robe bustier bleu nuit retenue par deux fines bretelles tandis qu'un large ruban noir venait entourer sa taille qu'Eliane marchait à pas de loup avec ses escarpins en main afin d'éviter de faire du bruit inutilement. Elle espérait ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard sinon elle pouvait dire adieu au dîner. West frissonna légèrement en sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis un gilet pour se couvrir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle arriva enfin à l'appartement de Sirius puis entra pour sentir deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec vigueur et passion tandis que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Sirius finit par se détacher d'elle tout en gardant ses mains posées sur ses hanches, l'observant avec délice et amour. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : c'était de la lui enlever. Il se pencha vers son oreille tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux puis dit :

« Tu es sublime. Tu me permettras d'enlever ta robe en rentrant ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en rougissant sous les yeux amusés de Sirius. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il la taquine.

« Idiot, souffla-t-elle tout en refaisant son nœud de cravate.

- Un idiot qui t'aime, murmura-t-il tout en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Comment allons-nous nous rendre au restaurant ? demanda-t-elle embarrassée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Grâce à un Portoloin, il devrait d'ailleurs s'activer dans quelques minutes, dit Sirius en sortant un stylo de sa poche.

- Ne me dis pas que, commença Eliane en regardant le stylo. Mais les Portoloins sont réglementés et si…

- Amour, amour, prononça Sirius en l'observant avec malice. Ne sois pas si stressée sur le règlement et les lois, elles ne sont faites que pour être transgressées. Touche le stylo avant qu'il ne s'active, ajouta-t-il sous les yeux étrangement brillants de sa compagne. »

Ça lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression quand Sirius lui donnait des surnoms affectifs. C'était étrange, elle n'y était pas habituée. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Eliane réalisait pleinement qu'elle sortait avec _lui,_ même si cela pouvait paraître des plus étranges. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit la sensation d'être emportée puis d'être enserrée dans un étau pour finalement atterrir brusquement dans les bras de son compagnon qui la retint par la taille.

« Ça va Eliane ? s'enquit-il soucieux.

- Je hais les Portoloins, marmonna-t-elle tout en lissant sa robe sous le rire de Sirius. »

Il glissa un bras autour d'elle puis ils sortirent de la ruelle à l'abri des regards pour se diriger vers le restaurant. West avait été surprise de dîner dans le monde des Moldus. Son amant lui avait seulement répondu qu'Harry détestait la célébrité et qu'ils seraient plus tranquilles en mangeant dans un restaurant inconnu et non magique qu'à Pré-au-Lard. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas si mal. Cela aurait été dangereux de dîner là-bas personne n'était sensé savoir qu'elle sortait avec Sirius et se faire voir au village n'aurait pas été la meilleure façon pour garder leur relation secrète. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant en question qui paraissait simple, mais classe. On pouvait entendre les rires et la musique remplir l'établissement. Elle sentit son compagnon faire une légère pression dans son dos pour l'inviter à entrer où un maître d'hôtel les attendait patiemment. Il leur prit manteaux et accessoires tout en les dirigeant vers la table où les attendaient Harry et Ginny. Eliane put voir le regard des femmes sur Sirius. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles pouvaient penser : comment un tel homme pouvait traîner avec une gamine de son âge ? Des regards emplis de jalousie et de convoitise. La jeune fille se colla alors subitement à Black qui fut surpris : ce n'était pas le genre d'Eliane de faire des démonstrations en public.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et comprit aussitôt en voyant des femmes plus âgées qu'elle l'observer avec moquerie. Bien entendu, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre : affronter le regard des autres. Sans aucune hésitation, il raffermit son emprise sur Eliane. Il s'en foutait royalement de ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Il l'aimait, elle était à _lui_ et personne n'interviendrait entre eux !

« Jalouse ? dit-il comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Peut-être, répondit Eliane en lui souriant, mais tu es à _moi_, alors pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? répliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, arrivant à la table. »

Sirius resta plusieurs secondes interdit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse se montrer jalouse ou possessive. Avait-elle peur de le perdre à ce point-là ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de déclencher de tels sentiments en Eliane : c'était toujours gratifiant et rassurant. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte en face du couple Potter qui leur demanda des nouvelles de Remus et Tonks ou encore comment cela se passait à Poudlard. Sirius répondait avec vivacité tandis qu'Eliane ne cessait de l'observer, se délectant de la vue qu'il pouvait lui offrir : son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, tout était un pur ravissement chez lui. Il était beau et plein de charme pour son âge. Elle comprenait parfaitement que ces femmes puissent s'émerveiller sur son compagnon alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans allant sur ses dix-huit ans dans deux mois. Cependant, elle ne laisserait Sirius à personne. Personne ! C'était _lui_ et seulement _lui_. Son cœur se serra étrangement, comme si un mauvais pressentiment prenait place au plus profond d'elle-même. Si elle venait à être séparée de Sirius, si elle venait à le perdre, elle serait tout simplement vide. C'est _lui _qui remplissait sa vie des mille couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, c'est _lui _qui luifournissait de nouveaux et meilleurs souvenirs, c'est _lui_ qui la consolait quand elle faisait des cauchemars, c'est _lui_ qui la faisait rire et l'aimait comme _elle_ était avec ses défauts et qualités.

« Eliane ? Eliane ? appela une voix féminine.

- Hein ? fit la concernée en se retournant vers Ginny. Désolée, j'étais dans la lune, s'excusa la jeune fille. Que me disais-tu ?

- Oh, je te demandais comment ça se passait avec notre professeur adoré ? déclara la rouquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Très bien, assura-t-elle.

- Très bien. Très bien comment ? demanda la jeune Potter en se rapprochant de son invitée pendant que les deux hommes parlaient entre eux.

- Euh… Euh, bafouilla Eliane en rougissant. Enfin, qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ? insista-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Est-ce que vous avez… »

Avant que Ginny ne puisse finir sa phrase, West prit une teinte rouge pivoine, renversant par la même occasion son verre de champagne sur la table. Elle s'attira alors les regards d'Harry et de Sirius à sa plus grande honte. Comment pouvait-on poser ce genre de questions ? Était-ce normal ? C'était de l'ordre privé, non ? On n'étalait pas sa vie ainsi, surtout sa vie intime. C'était… C'était embarrassant ! Décidément, Ginny Potter avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle allait finir par ne plus vouloir aller à ces dîners. Eliane fut détournée de ses pensées par la voix de Black qui porta un toast au couple Potter et à la future carrière de Ginny. Le repas se passa de manière agréable même si la femme d'Harry ne put s'empêcher de taquiner West : à quand le mariage ou les enfants ? Allait-elle vivre avec Sirius après Poudlard ? Avaient-ils fait plus que s'embrasser ? Bref, la rouquine restait égale à elle-même, au plus grand désarroi de la Serdaigle qui voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus en ressortir. Est-ce que Sirius avait parlé de leur vie intime à Remus ? Après tout, le professeur Lupin était son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-ce normal d'en discuter entre amis ? N'est-ce pas ce que faisait Joanne en rentrant de ses rendez-vous avec John, tout en expliquant les détails croustillants ? Cependant, elle n'était ni Joanne, ni Ginny. D'ailleurs, si les deux jeunes femmes venaient à se rencontrer, elles s'entendraient à merveille ! Elle sentit alors la main de Sirius se poser sur la sienne, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui :

« Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? proposa-t-il en montrant la piste de danse.

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire puis suivit Sirius vers la piste centrale où des couples dansaient. Black posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, la collant ainsi contre lui, tandis que les doigts d'Eliane se posèrent sur l'épaule gauche de son amant. Sa main droite emprisonnée dans celle de Sirius, elle se laissa emmener au gré de la mélodie, suivant ses pas. La musique était lente et la femme sur scène chantait magnifiquement bien.

**Once in a lonely lifetime **

_Pour la première fois __de ma vie,_

**I found a love that's true **

_J'ai trouvé un vrai amour._

**How could I go on living**

_Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre_

**Without you ?**

_Sans toi?_

**You take away my sorrow**

_Tu __fais disparaître mon chagrin_

**With everything you do **

_Avec tout ce que tu fais_.

******How could I face tomorrow **

_Comment pourrais-je faire face au lendemain_

**Without you ?**  
_Sans toi?_

Au fur et à mesure des paroles, Eliane posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius, des paroles qui reflétaient au plus haut point ce qu'elle ressentait. Son amour, ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle se moquait bien des regards qu'ils pouvaient attirer sur eux. Rien ne pourrait les séparer, rien, pas même les préjugés. Peut-être pensaient-ils que Sirius profitait d'_elle_ et de sa jeunesse ? Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle n'était avec _lui_ que pour l'argent ? Mais qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient croire, peu lui importait tant _qu'il_ était à ses côtés. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

**Without you in my life**

_Sans toi dans ma vie,_

Who'd be there to hold me tight ?

_Qui serait là pour me serrer fermement ?_

******Without you in my life**

_Sans toi dans ma vie,_

**Who'd be there to kiss goodnight ?**  
_Qui serait là pour m'embrasser le soir ?_

Attendri de la voir aussi serrée contre lui, il accentua la pression de son corps contre le sien tout en la faisant tourner. Il pouvait voir les regards envieux et les questions qui brillaient dans les yeux de chacun. Il voyait très bien les hommes observer Eliane avec avidité, la détaillant sans la moindre vergogne. La jalousie bouillonnait en lui tel un venin parcourant ses veines avec acidité. Elle était à _lui_ et personne d'autre que _lui _n'avait le droit de la regarder ainsi. Il baissa la tête et rencontra ses yeux bleus qu'il adorait tant. Toute sa jalousie fondit telle la neige au soleil devant ses iris envoûtants. Ses yeux pétillaient tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient sans émettre le moindre son. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, quand il réalisa soudainement qu'Eliane répétait les paroles de la chanteuse.

**I would cry **

_Je pleurerais_

**If you said goodbye **

_Si tu disais au revoir._

**Can't live my life **

_Je ne peux vivre ma vie_

**Without you **

_Sans toi._

**I'd be blue **_  
Je me sentirais mal_

**If you said we're through **

_Si tu disais que c'est terminé entre nous_

**What would I do **

_Que ferais-je_

**Without you ?**  
_Sans toi ?_

Répétant chacune des phrases de la chanson, Sirius comprit très vite ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de manquer un battement en écoutant les paroles tandis que tout son être se sentait transporté d'un bonheur intense et partagé. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde. Si Black était la raison de vivre à Eliane, il en était de même pour _lui_. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir connaître ce qu'était aimé et être aimé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son monde rempli de noirceur et de mauvais souvenirs puisse s'illuminer en sa seule et unique présence. Il était heureux, heureux d'être avec Eliane et quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour _elle_ ! Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle ou encore d'en être éloigné, cela le rendrait fou ! Il voulait la voir tous les jours pour la protéger, l'aimer, la faire rire, la taquiner, se disputer ou pleurer ensemble. Il l'aimait d'un grand « _A _» même si leur vie de couple n'avait pas toujours été facile. Il se prit alors au jeu de sa compagne et répéta à son tour les paroles tout en se penchant vers _elle_.

**You give my life a meaning **

_Tu donnes un sens à ma vie_

**A reason to believe **

_Une raison de croire._

**Now what would I believe in **

_Maintenant, en quoi vais-je croire,_

**Without you ?**

_Sans toi ?_

**You are the sun each morning **

_Tu es mon soleil chaque matin,_

**You are the air I breathe **

_Tu es l'air que je respire._

******How could my world keep turning **

_Comment mon monde continuerait à exister_**  
**

**Without you ? **_  
Sans toi ?_

Eliane frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Sirius se poser dans son cou, sentant son souffle chaud et divin lui chatouiller la peau. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir en pensant que le couple Potter et tous les gens dans la salle devaient les voir. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son amant narguer ses narines ou encore les cheveux de celui-ci frôler son visage. West lâcha alors la main droite de Sirius pour nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Padfoot qui posa ses deux mains autour de sa taille. Peu à peu, ils oublièrent tout autour d'eux pour ne se concentrer que sur eux.

**Without you in my life**

_Sans toi dans ma vie_

**I would never be the same **

_Je ne serais plus jamais la même._

******Without you in my life **

_Sans toi dans ma vie,_

**I would never dream again **

_Je ne rêverais plus jamais.  
_

Ginny et Harry observaient attentivement le couple évoluant sur la piste de danse. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain agir ainsi avec une femme auparavant, ni ce sourire constant sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de le retrouver sur cette photo de mariage de ses parents qu'il avait pu maintes et maintes fois regarder.

« Ils font vraiment un très beau couple, souffla sa femme à ses côtés.

- Oui, approuva Harry en se tournant vers elle. Je suis heureux pour eux, surtout pour Sirius. »

Le jeune Potter reporta son attention sur son parrain qui tournait doucement au gré de la musique avec Eliane dans ses bras. _Lui_ qui n'avait cessé de dire que l'amour n'était pas pour _lui _et qu'il finirait célibataire. Il était vraiment content pour _lui, _content de le voir enfin pleinement satisfait. Si une personne méritait ce bonheur et la joie de connaître l'amour, c'était bien Sirius. Il entrelaça alors ses doigts à ceux de Ginny. Un nouveau départ était en train de prendre forme, une nouvelle vie où la guerre contre Voldemort commençait à s'effacer lentement, mais sûrement de leur esprit. Que pouvaient donc penser ses parents ou encore le professeur Dumbledore de là-haut ? C'est alors que leur visage apparut de l'autre côté de la piste en train d'observer Sirius. Sa mère aux côtés de son père qui avait un sourire goguenard sous les yeux réprobateurs de la rouquine et pétillants de Dumbledore. Il vit une autre personne derrière eux : Snape, les bras croisés, le visage impassible, semblant s'ennuyer ferme tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Rêvait-il ? Il secoua la tête tout en fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir, mais ils avaient tous disparu. Un vide se créa en _lui_. Son désir de les voir à cet instant précis avait dû le faire halluciner. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Tout en sentant la main de Ginny l'essuyer, il put l'entendre murmurer :

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste nostalgique, répondit-il. »

**I would cry **

_Je pleurerais_

**If you said goodbye **

_Si tu disais au revoir._

**Can't live my life **

_Je ne peux vivre ma vie_

**Without you **

_Sans toi._

**I'd be blue **_  
Je me sentirais mal_

**If you said we're through **

_Si tu disais que c'est terminé entre nous_

**What would I do **

_Que ferais-je_

**Without you ?**  
_Sans toi ?_

Et quand cette danse prendrait fin, ils allaient devoir retourner à la réalité environnante. Une réalité qui les rattraperait bien trop vite. L'un contre l'autre, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qui les unissait. Les lèvres d'Eliane se déposèrent à la commissure de sa mâchoire, enfouissant par la suite son nez dans le creux de son épaule. Elle murmura presque imperceptiblement, mais audible pour Sirius :

« Je t'aime. »

Le concerné resserra son étreinte, profitant des derniers instants. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé datait du bal de Noël. Le bal de Noël, Merlin que cela remontait à si loin et si proche à la fois. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis. Que leur réservait le futur dans les jours à venir ? Tout était si calme, le bonheur semblait s'offrir à eux sans anicroche et ça en était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait hâte que les études d'Eliane soient finies pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec _lui_ afin de dévoiler leur relation et cesser de vivre dans le secret ou le mensonge. Il voulait construire un avenir avec elle, avoir un enfant, se marier, vivre tout simplement.

**I would cry **

_Je pleurerais_

**If you said goodbye **

_Si tu disais au revoir._

**Can't live my life **

_Je ne peux vivre ma vie_

**Without you **

_Sans toi._

**I'd be blue **_  
Je me sentirais mal_

**If you said we're through **

_Si tu disais que c'est terminé entre nous_

**What would I do **

_Que ferais-je_

**Without you ?**  
_Sans toi ?_

Les dernières notes finirent par retentir dans l'air sous les applaudissements du public pour féliciter la chanteuse tandis qu'Eliane et Sirius se séparèrent à regret. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis retournèrent à leur place, main dans la main, là où les attendait le couple Potter. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Sirius tout en montrant la Serdaigle d'un signe de tête puis ils reprirent leur conversation, entamant le dessert dans la joie et les rires.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les appartements du couple Lupin, Nymphadora était couchée sur le dos, observant le plafond qui n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, plus occupée à rêvasser. Elle en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse et plus les jours passaient, plus elle prenait du poids. Ses envies ne cessaient de changer et la prenaient à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Elle était fatiguée, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle ne cessait de penser aux mois prochains qui l'attendaient. Nymphadora avait subitement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Serait-elle une bonne mère pour son fils ? L'accouchement se passerait-il bien ? Elle secoua alors la tête pour chasser ses angoisses de son esprit. Se tournant sur le côté, elle glissa une main sur l'épaule de son mari et souffla :

« Remus, Remus…

- Hum, grogna-t-il sous son regard amusé.

- J'ai faim, j'ai envie de glace, dit-elle en caressant le bras de Lupin.

- De la glace, marmonna-t-il, tout en ouvrant un œil pour voir l'heure. Mais il est plus de minuit Nymphadora, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Et alors ? déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'en fous de l'heure qu'il est, je veux de la glace. C'est parce que tu me trouves grosse ? C'est ça ? Avoue !

-Quoi ? s'écria Remus totalement réveillé à présent.

- Oui, tu me trouves grosse, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller chercher de la glace à la menthe avec de la vanille et plein de chantilly !

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Lupin en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Alors prouve-le-moi en allant chercher ma glace ! répliqua Tonks tout en croisant les bras sous l'œil médusé de son mari qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. »

Remus soupira profondément puis voyant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, il se leva pour enfiler une robe de chambre et partit vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Il espérait au moins que les elfes pourraient lui fournir de la glace avec les saveurs qu'avait demandées sa femme. Non, mais franchement ! Quelle idée avait-on de manger de la glace à cette heure de la nuit ! Et en plus de la menthe ! Il haïssait la menthe, c'était trop fort comme parfum ! Elle allait le tuer à cette vitesse-là. Toutes les nuits, elle le réveillait pour quelque chose. Où allait-elle chercher des idées pareilles ? La trouver grosse, lui ? Elle attendait un enfant, quoi de plus normal que d'être grosse ! Mais à quoi bon comprendre la psychologie des femmes dans des moments pareils ? Il valait mieux se plier à ses envies sinon c'était ses oreilles qui allaient en pâtir. Il fallait vraiment avoir de la patience et du courage pour supporter une femme enceinte. Oui énormément ! D'un pas fatigué et lourd, il marcha en direction des cuisines puis s'arrêta en croyant avoir entendu des voix. Il écouta attentivement, mais tout lui paraissait normal. Il avait dû rêver. Voilà maintenant qu'il hallucinait, de mieux en mieux. Il entra dans la pièce où des elfes se pressèrent vers lui puis repartit avec un plateau garni d'une bombe de chantilly et de la glace comme l'avait souhaitée Tonks. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec la chantilly. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant profiter de la situation. Remus gloussa légèrement tout en pénétrant dans sa chambre où Nymphadora sauta littéralement sur lui, non pas pour le remercier, mais pour lui arracher le plateau des mains et se jeter sur la glace. Et en plus aucune récompense pour se service rendu si gentiment ! Les femmes enceintes étaient décidément sadiques et égoïstes. En colère, il se recoucha dans son lit quand il sentit deux lèvres se presser sur sa joue.

« Je dors, souffla-t-il. »

Nymphadora rigola légèrement devant son air fâché puis s'empara de la bombe à chantilly pour en déposer sur la bouche de son compagnon qui sursauta. Sans laisser le temps à Remus de réagir, elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa langoureusement au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps aux formes généreuses et dit :

« Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Parfait, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. »

En un quart de seconde, il s'empara de la chantilly et mobilisa sa femme sans grande difficulté. Il étala alors l'aliment sur sa poitrine dénudée et tout le reste de son corps qu'il entreprit de lécher avec délice et exaltation. Finalement, ça avait des bons côtés aussi quand les femmes étaient enceintes.

Au même moment, deux élèves marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard vers leur salle commune. Ils avaient failli se faire prendre quelques minutes plus tôt par le professeur Lupin. Heureusement, John avait eu le réflexe de poser sa main sur la bouche de sa petite amie avant de l'emmener avec lui dans un coin renfoncé. Un peu plus et ils se faisaient prendre bêtement. Main dans la main, il entendit alors Joanne se mettre à rire sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Il lui lança un regard à tuer sur place en espérant que cela la fasse taire. Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet contraire et les rires de la Serdaigle redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre ou quoi ?

- Oh chéri, minauda-t-elle. Détends-toi, tu es trop à cheval sur le règlement.

- Sauf que je suis préfèt-en-chef et cela serait mal vu que je me fasse prendre avec toi à cette heure de la nuit, souffla-t-il tout en la pressant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? dit la jeune fille méfiante.

- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne sortirais pas avec toi, répondit-il du tac au tac. Puis-je au moins connaître la raison de tes rires ?

- Je pensais juste à M. Lupin. C'était étrange de le voir en robe de chambre même si ça ne lui enlève rien à son _sex appeal_, déclara Joanne en souriant rêveusement. »

John tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil et dit :

« Tu sais que ça en serait presque vexant ! Et moi alors, je n'ai pas de _sex appeal_ ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hum, fit-elle en jouant avec sa cravate totalement défaite, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si tu m'embrassais, là, tout de suite, je pourrais… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Walker la colla contre la paroi derrière eux et l'embrassa sauvagement, tout en baladant ses mains sur son corps. Elle le rendait fou, fou de désir et d'ivresse. Il adorait ses lèvres, les savourer les croquer était tout simplement un élixir. Ils revenaient tout juste de leur petit dîner en tête à tête dans la salle sur demande qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant : la faire sienne. John finit par se détacher d'elle tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La provoquant, l'aguichant, il laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches afin de la coller contre lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Joanne qu'elle se fit un plaisir de lécher sous le regard ardent et enflammé de son compagnon. Salder passa une main autour de sa nuque et murmura :

« Que pensera Rusard s'il nous surprend dans cette position ?

- Aucune idée et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, avoua-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. Mais moi je vais finir par penser que je n'ai aucun charme pour venir à parler de Lupin et ensuite de Rusard dans notre rendez-vous si…

- Sulfureux, torride, alléchant, proposa Joanne avec une moue narquoise.

- Serais-tu en train de me chercher petite Serdaigle de mon cœur ?

- Redis une seule fois ce surnom empli de mièvrerie et j'utilise le sortilège _Chauve-Furie _contre toi, _chéri, _déclara la jeune fille en glissant sur son torse.

- Oh toi, je vais te… »

John ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit en sentant une lumière aveuglante les éclairer, montrant le sourire jaunâtre de Rusard avec sa chatte miss Teigne miaulant à ses pieds. Ils devaient être maudits, cela ne pouvait en être autrement ! Ne disait-on pas jamais deux sans trois ? Les bras du jeune homme retombèrent le long de son corps puis il demanda sans se préoccuper du concierge :

« Alors mon _sex appeal_ ?

-Eh bien, à côté de _lui_, dit Salder en faisant un signe de tête vers le Cracmol, il est au top niveau. »

Ils regardèrent simultanément Rusard : la mine hagarde, les cheveux gras, les vêtements dans tous les sens et les yeux globuleux, il était en effet loin d'avoir du _sex appeal_. Joanne et John éclatèrent alors de rire. Décidément, cela en devenait une habitude.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au restaurant, le couple Potter, Sirius et Eliane se préparaient à partir. La jeune fille se retrouvait seule avec Ginny, attendant qu'Harry paie le dîner pendant que Black était parti chercher leurs manteaux. West se sentait tomber de fatigue et elle avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard pour dormir, surtout que demain, elle avait cours. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée en dépit des taquineries de la rouquine qui était incroyablement amusante et gentille. Eliane vit alors son compagnon revenir avec leur veste respective tandis qu'Harry revint par la même occasion. Revêtant leurs vêtements, ils se saluèrent une dernière fois tout en se promettant de se revoir prochainement puis s'en allèrent chacun dans leur direction. Activant le Portoloin, ils furent aussitôt transportés, non pas dans les appartements de Sirius, mais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Eliane fronça les sourcils et dit :

« C'est normal qu'on soit ici ?

- Hum, il se peut que j'aie mal lancé le sortilège de retour. Ce n'est pas très grave, il n'y a personne à cette heure. Tu viens avec moi ? demanda le sorcier en faisant ses yeux de chiot battu.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai cours demain, murmura West en sentant la main de Sirius parcourir ses cheveux.

- S'il te plait, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en glissant ses lèvres sur sa joue. »

La jeune fille frissonna quelque peu, il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. Comment lui refuser alors que tout son être criait le contraire de ce qu'elle disait ? Après tout, elle dormirait sûrement mieux avec Sirius que dans son dortoir. Elle hocha de la tête tandis que son amant l'embrassa sur les lèvres, heureux de passer la nuit avec sa fiancée. Il prit sa main dans la sienne puis partit vers ses appartements sans savoir qu'une personne les avait aperçus. Une personne qui s'était trouvée là par un simple et mauvais hasard. Une personne masquée dans l'ombre et qui semblait ahurie. Un professeur et pas n'importe lequel, Black, sortait avec une élève qui n'était autre que West ! Comme était-ce possible ? Elle devait tout simplement rêver ! Et pourtant, elle les avait vus s'embrasser ! Son cœur se serra de douleur et de haine tandis que ses mains se fermèrent brusquement autour de sa cape. Ce n'était pas juste ! Encore une fois, West avait le droit à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas : être aimée ! Le sourire d'Eliane tournait en boucle comme un disque qu'on aurait oublié d'arrêter alors que les paroles d'Eric résonnaient dans son esprit. Les relations entre professeur et élève étaient proscrites et _elle_, _elle_ se permettait de défier le règlement ! Pourquoi West serait-elle plus heureuse qu'elle ? Tout le monde était en couple et elle, _elle_ était seule. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas juste ! Ellevoulait qu'ils souffrent comme elle pouvait souffrir à ce moment précis ! Un sourire sournois apparut sur ses lèvres. Finalement, cela allait être simple. Oh oui, et quelle joie la transporterait quand elle verrait le sourire de cette pimbêche se faner.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour écouter la musique du chapitre, cliquez tout simplement sur la vidéo. Le titre, c'est __**Without You**__ de Jennifer Cihi pour un Manga : Nicky Larson allias City Hunter ^^_

_Nous voilà arrivés à un nouveau tournant de la fic où les choses vont se compliquer entre Sirius et Eliane, comme vous l'aurez compris. Tracy va en effet révéler à tout Poudlard leur relation. Il risque d'avoir un ou deux chapitres sombres, mais rien de plus horrible que ce que vous avez déjà pu lire. Un peu de Remus/Tonks et de Joanne/John avec une touche d'humour. _

_Au prochain chapitre : révélation du couple Sirius/Eliane au grand jour, discussion entre Joanne, Ambre, Eliane et John et ça va partir en cacahuètes, Sirius qui va parler avec la directrice, etc. Ce sera un long chapitre. En effet j'ai décidé de fusionner le chapitre 27 avec le chapitre 28. Vous aurez donc deux chapitres en un. _

_Merci à vous tous, Elise._


	28. Démission ?

**Hello Lecteurs !**

Tout d'abord, je vais me cacher dans un trou de souris, parce que je suis honteuse de vous avoir lâcher ainsi.

Cependant cette longue absence de plus d'un an, quand même, ma remotivée pour vous retrouver et reprendre la plume.

Alors voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire qui est écrite depuis très longtemps !

Merci de m'avoir tous suivi !

**Je vous remercie :**

_Liz - Eva.C - Marquise - Lila24 - Kawaikiisa - Sayu Love - Fly Away - Sephora4 - Jose94 - Mar-rynn - Valabo - Aodren and Baltha_

Merci à vous de m'avoir soutenue !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Démission**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait de se lever, éblouissant de ses doux rayons un couple tendrement enlacé qui n'était autre que Sirius et Eliane, une rumeur folle commençait à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une rumeur qui viendrait à les tirer de leur petit cocon de tranquillité, une rumeur qui viendrait à bouleverser le couple pour les mois suivants. Sans savoir ce qui les attendait dehors, Eliane se pelotonna contre son amant qui raffermit sa prise. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se réveiller pour quitter ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et aimée. En ce moment, elle avait l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage. Tout allait parfaitement bien, trop bien peut-être. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son fiancé contre son visage et plus précisément sur ses lèvres, d'entre lesquelles s'échappa un gémissement quand Sirius vint les posséder savoureusement. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps et de ses formes tout en soufflant au creux de son oreille :

« Bonjour amour. »

La concernée gloussa quelque peu, se serrant encore plus étroitement contre son fiancé qui souriait devant sa façon de se coller à lui en espérant de ne pas devoir se lever. Si Black avait bien compris une chose, c'est qu'Eliane adorait dormir en faisant la grasse matinée, surtout dans ses bras. Une véritable petite marmotte. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir aussi détendue avec _lui_ après tout ce qu'elle avait pu traverser. Son orgueil et sa fierté s'en trouvaient gonflés par la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Une confiance totale et absolue. Il avait vraiment hâte que ses études à Poudlard soient finies pour emménager avec elle et vivre ainsi pleinement leur relation, sans se cacher à tous les coins de rue ou de couloir. Il en avait vraiment marre de devoir faire attention, de ne pas profiter de _sa_ présence quand il en avait envie plutôt que quand il en avait la possibilité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il passerait ses journées avec _elle_. Il était d'ailleurs très curieux et intrigué sur ce que comptait faire Eliane après Poudlard. Comptait-elle continuer ses études ? Et si oui, que ferait-elle ? C'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement abordée. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui la gênait ? Surtout qu'elle était une très bonne élève, elle pourrait facilement choisir une carrière de Médicomage ou d'Auror. D'un battement de cils, il chassa ces idées de son esprit. Il aurait tout le temps de lui demander. Il remonta ses doigts le long de son bras découvert pour s'attarder dans ses cheveux avec lesquels il s'amusa en les enroulant autour de son index. Il put l'entendre distinctement émettre un grognement très féminin :

« Sirius, laisse-moi dormir, ajouta-t-elle en s'enfouissant sous les draps.

-Tu as cours ce matin, lui rappela-t-il, tu dois te préparer. »

Eliane poussa un énorme soupir, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'aller en cours. Certes, c'était peut-être une Serdaigle relativement sérieuse, qui travaillait ardemment ses Aspics, mais à quoi cela lui servirait au final ? La jeune fille doutait énormément en ce moment, la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle avait beau regarder encore et encore la liste des métiers proposés et les chemins à prendre pour y accéder, rien ne l'intéressait. Elle n'osait pas en parler à Sirius, elle avait terriblement peur de le décevoir. Que penserait-il d'elle ? Tous les élèves de sa classe savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient faire sauf _elle_ et son directeur de maison le lui avait fait remarquer. Remus en avait d'ailleurs paru étonné. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les métiers sorciers ne l'intéressaient pas ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'une fois ses études finies, elle travaillerait pour se trouver un appartement et subvenir à ses besoins. Or, maintenant, elle avait Sirius et plus rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de son compagnon se déposer en une myriade de baisers dans son cou, descendant progressivement sur ses épaules puis souffla :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse de si bon matin ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, surprise qu'il s'en soit aperçu. La connaissait-il aussi bien ? Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? Réagirait-il bien ? De toute manière, il finirait bien par le savoir, c'était le moment ou jamais pour tout lui dire. Elle avoua alors :

« Je pensais à ce que je ferais après Poudlard. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du beau brun ils avaient pensé à la même chose et pratiquement au même moment. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il la réponse à sa question plus tôt que prévu. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle désirait faire, mais intrigué aussi par sa mine soucieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la préoccupait autant ?

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Eliane ? prononça Sirius en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Face au regard incompréhensif de son fiancé, elle ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire après Poudlard. Aucun métier dans le monde des sorciers ne m'intéresse. Je pensais travailler après mes Aspics pour subvenir à mes besoins et partir loin de mon père, mais je t'ai rencontré et nous sommes ensemble. Tout cela ne rythme plus à rien.

-Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? dit Black sans se départir de son sourire. C'est vrai que je suis étonné que tu ne saches pas quoi faire, mais ce n'est pas un problème Eliane ! Moi-même étant jeune, je me suis pris une belle année sabbatique pour ensuite me trouver un travail en tant qu'Auror. Si j'ai repris un travail en tant que professeur, c'est uniquement pour me changer les idées, reprendre un train de vie plus calme et finalement, j'ai bien eu raison puisque je t'ai rencontrée, ajouta Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil charmeur.

-Tu n'es pas déçu ? demanda incrédule West, en se sentant de plus en plus idiote de s'être inquiétée ainsi.

-Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Black en ouvrant grand les yeux. Nous pourrons ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble et de toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, tu sais très bien que je suis fortuné. Mais tu as précisé qu'aucun métier sorcier ne t'intéressait, cela veut dire que tu es attirée par un métier dans le monde moldu ? s'enquit-il.

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…, bafouilla-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. J'ai toujours eu deux rêves depuis enfant : le premier était de devenir chanteuse. Seulement, je suis beaucoup trop timide pour ça et puis j'aime juste chanter pour le plaisir. »

Il est vrai que sa compagne avait une très jolie voix. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la chanson lors du bal de Noël. Il ne l'avait jamais plus entendue chanter depuis. Il aurait bien aimé l'entendre à nouveau.

« J'aimerais écrire, avoua-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées. J'aimerais écrire des histoires pour les enfants et les faire rêver.

-Vraiment ? articula-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais écrire. Tu as déjà fait des ébauches d'histoires ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête tout en lui promettant de lui faire lire. Sirius était la première personne à qui elle en parlait, même son meilleur ami n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour croire qu'elle avait la moindre chance de réussir ou qu'elle avait du talent. Cependant, se faire lire par une personne lui permettrait de savoir si ce qu'elle écrivait était bien ou mal. Cela serait une bonne expérience, en espérant que Sirius se montre objectif, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Eliane fut sortie de ses songes en sentant les doigts de son amant parcourir son visage pour finalement embrasser ses lèvres avec délectation et passion. Merlin qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher son bonheur, rien ! Ou presque…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, les conversations allaient bon train en ce matin d'avril. Tous les élèves n'avaient qu'un seul mot à la bouche : la rumeur qui courait comme quoi le professeur Black sortait avec une élève. Personne ne connaissait encore l'identité de ladite élève et tout le monde extrapolait, tentant de savoir, de deviner. Les Gryffondors pensaient que cela devait être quelqu'un de courageux pour outrepasser le règlement et seul quelqu'un de leur maison pouvait l'être. Les Serdaigles, avec diverses hypothèses et suppositions, établirent que seule une élève de septième année pourrait sortir avec un professeur. Les Poufsouffles, quant à eux, se dirent qu'ils lui seraient loyaux en entendant déjà les commérages et la jalousie remplir la pièce. Les Serpentards, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ricanèrent en silence, attendant avec impatience l'identité de l'élève qui serait révélée au grand jour, pour ensuite la tourmenter.

Joanne et Ambre entrèrent avec John pour prendre tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner et bien vite, ils furent aussi avertis de la nouvelle. Le sang de Walker se glaça en apprenant la rumeur. Était-ce possible qu'Eliane soit mise à jour ? Qui avait bien pu lancer de pareils propos ? Que se passerait-il pour son amie si l'école venait à apprendre qu'elle était la petite copine de Black ? Peut-être devrait-il aller l'avertir avant que tout cela ne dégénère ? Il allait se lever quand il vit Tracy, entourée d'Adina et Marie, arriver dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, et plus radieuse que jamais. Un sourire que John n'appréciait pas particulièrement, d'autant plus que Spencer ne traînait plus depuis longtemps avec ses amies. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Le Serdaigle sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Et si c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé ? Il vit la Gyffondor s'avancer vers sa table avant de se retourner vers eux. Que devait-il faire ou dire ? Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir pour Eliane et Sirius ? Il devenait complètement paranoïaque, cela devait être juste de simples ragots sans preuve.

Seulement, le jeune Walker se trompait lourdement et il comprit très vite son erreur en entendant la voix _harmonieuse_ de Tracy :

« West n'est pas avec vous ce matin, remarqua-t-elle tandis que ses amies rigolèrent. On se demande pourquoi ? évoqua-t-elle en s'attirant l'attention des autres élèves. »

John aperçut sa petite amie cesser de manger ses céréales et d'un regard furibond, elle se tourna vers son ennemie jurée tout en déclarant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? demanda Jo en l'observant méchamment. »

Walker sut à cet instant que la situation allait s'envenimer et cela, quoi qu'il fasse. Il était trop tard.

« Oh moi ? Rien, minauda Tracy. Je remarque juste l'absence de West. Mais vous devez savoir où elle se trouve. Après tout, vous êtes ses _meilleures amies_.

-Joanne, souffla John, n'entre pas dans son…

-Ah oui ? répliqua Salder qui commençait à s'énerver. Parce que toi, tu sais peut-être où elle est ?

-Pourquoi, tu ne le sais pas ? rétorqua Spencer feignant l'étonnement. Alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles, ainsi que vous tous. Sachez que votre _meilleure amie_ se dévergonde avec notre professeur de Métamorphose, révéla la Gryffondor alors que le silence se fit instantanément. »

Dire que Joanne était sonnée, cela aurait été un euphémisme. C'était beaucoup plus que ça : elle était abasourdie et à la fois, elle n'y croyait pas du tout. La Serdaigle éclata alors de rire sous les yeux sournois de Spencer qui savourait déjà sa vengeance. Elle allait faire éclater le trio en morceau, briser leur amitié et West allait se retrouver toute seule. Ne disait-on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ?

« Tu ne me crois pas ? déclara la Gryffondor en souriant.

-Pourquoi on devrait ? dit Ambre sans la lâcher des yeux. Rappelle-nous ton activité favorite ? Attends que je réfléchisse un peu… Ah oui ! Emmerdeuse publique ! s'exclama Corvalis sous le rire de ses camarades.

-Oh, _Ambre_ ! s'indigna Spencer. Je ne te savais pas aussi peu pragmatique. Aurais-je touché la corde sensible ou serait-ce ta petite amie qui t'a contaminée dans son manque de tact ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le silence fut total, les rires se fanant peu à peu sous le regard blême de Corvalis qui sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Joanne n'aurait pas pu lui dire et encore moins Eliane. Elle avait confiance en ses amies, tout comme John et Laura aussi. Alors qui ? Et comment ? Disait-elle alors vrai : Eliane et le professeur Black étaient ensemble ? Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Pourquoi leur amie ne leur aurait-elle rien confié ? Pourquoi ne leur faisait-elle donc pas confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle les considérait vraiment comme des meilleures amies ?

« Comment va _Laura _? demanda Tracy, les yeux doux.

-Pourquoi ne me le demanderais-tu pas directement _Tracy ? _dit une voix derrière elle. »

La concernée se retourna et vit en face d'elle Floyd dans toute sa froideur, la regardant avec mépris. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Oh que oui ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi ! Laura n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'elle s'en prenne à Ambre, ou encore à Eliane qu'elle appréciait énormément.

« C'est gentil à toi de prendre de mes nouvelles et d'annoncer officiellement ma relation avec Ambre, déclara Laura avec sourire narquois. »

Spencer recula d'un pas devant son ton et ses paroles. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi normalement, elle aurait dû avoir honte et non annoncer fièrement qu'elle sortait avec Corvalis. C'était Adina et Marie qui lui avaient révélé l'information, ayant surpris les deux jeunes filles qui s'embrassaient à leur sortie de la salle sur demande. Qu'importe ! Tout le monde était au courant désormais et au vu du silence qui régnait, tous les élèves, voire même les professeurs à table, devaient tous écouter. Elle avait gagné cette fois-ci !

« Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ta nature reviendrait au grand jour, confia Laura tout en tournant autour d'elle. Tu es tellement prévisible _Tracy_. Alors ? Que ressens-tu après cette douce vengeance ? Heureuse ? »

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par cette question. Était-elle vraiment heureuse après s'être vengée ? Non, elle ressentait toujours ce vide immense en elle et cette douleur au fond de son cœur. Elle avait toujours aussi mal. Pourtant, elle venait de détruire le bonheur de ceux qu'elle détestait et malgré ça, elle était toujours aussi malheureuse.

« Comment va Eric ? interrogea Floyd avec un sourire victorieux, sachant qu'elle avait touché le point sensible.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Spencer sur les nerfs.

-Je me renseigne voyons, prononça Laura de façon hypocrite. Mais c'est vrai ! Tout est fini entre vous ! N'est-ce pas ? Encore un qui t'a rejetée sans se préoccuper de tes sentiments. Je te plains ma pauvre, tu es pitoyable, déclara Floyd sous les regards ahuris des élèves qui savouraient cet échange avec délectation. C'est vraiment bas d'en arriver là. Tu dois être désespérée pour venir t'attaquer à Eliane alors qu'elle n'est même pas là pour se défendre. Tu nous envies parce qu'on a ce dont tu rêves en silence et puisque tu n'as pas l'amour de celui que tu aimes, tu te venges de façon méprisable et écœurante !

-Tu me donnes une leçon de morale alors que tu n'es même pas capable de…

Spencer ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçut un coup de poing par Joanne qui était hors d'elle, et c'était peu dire ! John s'était levé de son banc pour la retenir tandis que les autres élèves s'amassaient autour d'eux pendant que les professeurs tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre. Joanne tremblait de fureur et de colère ! En colère contre Eliane qui n'avait rien dit de sa relation avec Black et en colère contre Spencer qui allait tout révéler sur le mal-être de Laura ! Cette garce avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait et la vision que lui offrait la Gryffondor ravit au plus haut point Salder. Apparemment, elle lui avait cassé le nez. C'est ainsi que les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Lupin qui les sermonna, inquiet pour son ami et son élève, sachant pertinemment que McGonagall était en route vers leur appartement.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Sirius et Eliane étaient finalement sortis de leur lit puis s'étaient douchés ensemble pour ensuite s'habiller avant de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, avant qu'ils ne s'installent à table, quelqu'un vint à entrer dans les appartements de Black. Une personne à laquelle le couple ne s'attendait pas du tout, une personne qui les surprit, confirmant ainsi les doutes que pouvait avoir Minerva. Ainsi donc, la rumeur était bel et bien vraie ? Comment est-ce que cela avait pu se produire sous ses yeux ? Comment n'avait-elle rien pu voir ? C'était bien Black de défier encore une fois ouvertement le règlement de l'école ! Les mains sur les hanches, un raclement de gorge digne d'Ombrage, le regard dur, Eliane déglutit passablement en voyant l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor face à eux. Que faisait-elle ici ? Au vu de l'air surpris de son amant, il n'attendait pas sa visite. Merlin, qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Jamais, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un jour leur relation viendrait à être découverte ! Ils allaient être renvoyés, sans aucun doute possible !

« Alors la rumeur était donc vraie, murmura McGonagall en s'avançant. »

La rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? Le visage d'Eliane perdit toutes ses couleurs face à ces propos. Ses amies allaient tout savoir, peut-être même étaient-elles déjà au courant. Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver maintenant alors que l'année scolaire allait toucher à sa fin ? Était-elle maudite ?

« Va en cours Eliane, murmura Sirius à son oreille.

-Mais… Mais Sirius, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il en la rassurant d'un doux sourire. Je m'occupe de tout. »

La concernée se mordilla les lèvres tout en baissant la tête. Elle avait peur, peur de partir et de ne pas le revoir par la suite. Qu'est-ce que son amant comptait faire ? La directrice allait se montrer intransigeante. Elle allait vouloir qu'ils quittent Poudlard et cela de ce pas. Heureusement qu'elle était majeure sinon Sirius aurait eu le droit à la prison. Rien qu'à cette simple pensée, elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle sentit alors les doigts de Black glisser sur son visage. Puis, il souffla :

« On se revoit après, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute manière ? Surtout qu'un autre problème de taille l'attendait : la réaction de ses amies. Merlin qu'elle l'appréhendait. Heureusement, elle avait John de son côté. Peut-être réussirait-il à calmer la colère évidente de Joanne. Avec un dernier regard vers son compagnon, elle sortit de la pièce tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu propager cette information et comment cette personne avait bien pu découvrir leur secret. Comment et qui ? N'avaient-ils donc pas été assez prudents ? Apparemment non…

Une fois que la porte se referma, Sirius reporta son attention sur la sorcière qui ne paraissait guère d'humeur à plaisanter. Il savait parfaitement les risques qu'ils encouraient. Cependant, il ferait tout pour qu'Eliane continue ses études jusqu'à ses examens. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire pour convaincre la directrice. Il espérait seulement qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sincère avec la jeune fille et que ce n'était pas juste une passade ou un amusement.

« Minerva, je…

-Comment avez-vous pu Sirius ? Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous en empêchez, toujours à défier le règlement ! le coupa-t-elle, furieuse, tandis que la pointe de son chapeau tomba en arrière. Tout Poudlard est au courant de cette… cette relation que vous entretenez ! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous Merlin ?

-Je l'aime Minerva ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, loin de là, je suis sincère ! répliqua Black le regard ancré dans le sien.

-Elle n'a que dix-sept ans ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que les gens vous prennent au sérieux ? déclara subtilement la directrice. Les élèves et autres professeurs vont croire que vous avez profité d'elle ou pire encore, qu'elle couche avec vous pour avoir des bonnes notes !

-JE NE SUIS PAS AINSI ET ELIANE NON PLUS ! s'écria Sirius, en colère que Minerva puisse dire des choses pareilles. »

Apparemment, la colère de son collègue adoucit McGonagall qui soupira profondément, tout en allant vers la fenêtre du salon offrant une vue splendide sur le parc. Les mains derrière le dos, en intense réflexion, elle n'avait malheureusement pas trente-six mille solutions. Elle savait que Sirius était sincère, mais cela ne changeait en rien qu'ils avaient violé le règlement de l'école. Qu'aurait fait Albus à sa place ? Le connaissant, il aurait soutenu Black et son amour pour cette jeune fille, mais elle n'était pas Dumbledore, même si elle avait toujours admiré sa façon de faire. Elle comptait bien appliquer sa propre méthode sinon cette situation allait dégénérer ! D'autant plus que les professeurs allaient sans aucun doute contester l'objectivité des notes que Sirius avait pu donner à Eliane, ainsi que les élèves. Seulement, si elle renvoyait Sirius, elle n'aurait plus de professeur pour le poste de Métamorphose. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire exception pour lui et expulser seulement son élève. Les jours prochains allaient être difficiles. Elle se retourna lentement et avant d'avoir pu formuler la moindre parole, elle entendit Sirius :

« Je démissionne Minerva, annonça-t-il.

-Que… comment ? s'étrangla la concernée en ouvrant les yeux. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous avons besoin de vous en tant que professeur, Sirius !

-Ma décision est prise. Je démissionne, mais en contrepartie, je veux que vous gardiez Eliane jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse ses études à Poudlard. Il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de l'année. C'est un service que je vous demande Minerva, dit Black plus sérieux que jamais. Je me suis toujours douté que si notre relation venait à être révélée au grand jour, vous me garderiez parce que je suis professeur, mais Eliane n'est qu'une élève, alors c'est elle qui va en payer les conséquences. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous ne faisons que nous aimer et pour cela nous sommes injustement punis. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle ou de qui que ce soit d'autre ! Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, récita Sirius. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux et comblé de bonheur. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour _elle._

- Sirius, tu te doutes que ça ne va pas être facile pour elle dans les prochains jours ? informa Minerva en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Certains élèves vont sans aucun doute s'acharner sur elle.

- Je sais et je compte aussi sur vous pour que ça ne dégénère pas, confia-t-il avec assurance. Je sais aussi que Remus et Nymphadora seront là pour elle_._

- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

- Non, affirma le Maraudeur.

- Bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira McGonagall. Tu peux faire tes bagages ce soir. Le Poudlard Express te rapportera à Londres dès demain. Je suis désolée Sirius de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

- Vous en faites déjà bien assez Minerva. Merci, dit le concerné en la gratifiant d'un sourire. »

La directrice hocha la tête puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire, décida de sortir de l'appartement pour tomber face à face avec Lupin qui paraissait soucieux. Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis s'en alla pour le laisser entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Remus s'avança vers son ami qui lui fit un pâle sourire. Il paraissait tout aussi choqué que lui au fait que leur relation soit mise au grand jour. Moony n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver un jour, surtout qu'ils se faisaient discrets. Enfin, il l'avait cru, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu résulter de cet entretien avec Minerva. Il vit alors Sirius se diriger vers le bar pour se servir un Whisky. Lupin ne put que grimacer : boire si tôt le matin de la part de Padfoot, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quand il viendrait à apprendre que tout était de la faute de Spencer, il pouvait déjà sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde la colère de son meilleur ami. Remus se racla un peu la gorge puis dit :

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une relation interdite entre professeur et élève, ricana Sirius en buvant son verre. Plutôt bien, reprit-il. J'ai démissionné.

- Tu as quoi ! cria Remus abasourdi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Pour qu'Eliane puisse continuer ses études. Minerva a accepté, alors s'il te plait Moony, ne me fais pas de reproche, c'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça, soupira-t-il en tournant les glaçons dans son verre.

- Eliane va être en colère et désespérée, dit Remus en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. J'ai vu la réaction de ses amis ce matin dans la Grande Salle. La jeune Salder ne paraissait pas des plus heureuses. Je crains sa réaction envers elle_. _Tu ne seras pas là pour elle. Ils ne vont pas l'épargner en racontars ou autre bêtise de ce genre. Tu sais comment sont les adolescents ! Tu es certain de ta décision ?

- Oui, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour elle, mais je peux compter sur toi ? Ainsi que Nymphadora ? demanda Sirius en se retournant vers son ami.

- Bien entendu, quelle question saugrenue.

- Remus, qui a révélé notre couple ? Qui a lancé cette rumeur ?

- Je crois que cela ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis Spencer, répondit le concerné en observant intensément Padfoot. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu le savoir, mais cela a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Poudlard ne parle que de ça. »

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de Black en apprenant le nom de celle qui avait tout gâché. Si McGonagall n'était pas arrivée aussi tôt, il aurait pu démentir toutes ces rumeurs. Qu'étaient les propos de cette peste contre _lui_ ? Rien, c'était sa parole contre la sienne ! Sauf qu'il avait fallu que la directrice arrive au moment précis où Eliane était présente. Oui, décidément, la malchance les poursuivait ou plutôt on revenait toujours à cette petite garce de Gryffondor. Que cherchait-elle à la fin ? Peut-être allait-il devoir s'assurer lui-même qu'elle ne recommence pas ? Ne savait-on jamais qu'elle ait dans l'idée de colporter d'autres mauvaises choses sur sa fiancée et cela pendant son absence. Sa main se referma fortement autour de son verre, son regard perdu au loin. Merlin que cela allait être dur de se séparer d'Eliane. Elle allait lui manquer énormément. Deux mois sans elle, sans sa présence, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, la câliner, la sentir contre _lui_. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les miroirs à double sens pour se parler et le journal pour communiquer. Il ne savait pas comment les jours prochains allaient s'annoncer, mais à cet instant et plus que jamais, il maudit de toutes ses forces Spencer. Une discussion allait devoir s'imposer entre eux.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Eliane marchait d'un pas précipité vers son dortoir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que leur relation avait été découverte. Qui avait bien pu lancer ces racontars ? Comment Sirius allait pouvoir arranger la situation ? Il n'y avait aucune issue, aucune solution. Ils allaient être renvoyés tous les deux. Cependant, de là à dire que cela l'horrifiait ou la gênait serait exagéré. Tant qu'elle était avec _lui_, elle se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver ! Même si elle aurait bien aimé avoir ses Aspics, surtout qu'elle avait travaillé ardemment ses cours pour ça. Merlin qu'elle appréhendait cette journée. Elle avait déjà entendu des personnes chuchoter sur son passage. Elle redoutait encore plus la réaction de ses deux amies. Comment toute cette histoire allait-elle se finir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le bonheur soit si éphémère ? Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'elle était maudite par le destin. La jeune Serdaigle soupira profondément tout en entrant dans son dortoir afin d'y prendre ses cours pour la journée, sans s'attendre à ce que ses deux amies soient là. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, refermant la porte derrière elle. West ne pensait pas affronter aussi vite Joanne et Ambre. Décidément, la journée commençait très mal.

_« Mademoiselle_ daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence, déclara Salder les bras croisés, le regard froid. »

Eliane tiqua légèrement face au ton glacial de son amie. Elle doutait fortement que cet entretien finisse bien. En plus, elle avait compté sur l'appui de John, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fait impatienter son _Altesse royale_, siffla West. Va droit au but !

- Où étais-tu ce matin ? demanda Joanne tandis qu'Ambre ne faisait qu'observer la conversation sans intervenir.

- À ton avis ? Fais fonctionner les rouages de ton cerveau. Tu es une Serdaigle aux dernières nouvelles, rétorqua abruptement Eliane qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher _ça _? Alors que nous sommes sensées être _tes _meilleures amies ! cingla la rouquine à bout de nerfs. Comment peux-tu sortir avec un professeur qui a le double de ton âge ? C'est… c'est n'importe quoi ! ajouta-t-elle, furibonde.

- J'avais peur de votre réaction et finalement, j'avais raison sur tous les points ! répliqua West ne lâchant pas des yeux son amie. C'est étrange que tu me dises ça alors que si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas toi qui trouvais_ Sirius_ terriblement sexy ? Si je ne te connaissais pas Joanne, je penserais que tu es jalouse. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux, même si cela vous déplait !

- Ouvre les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui ferait avec une gamine comme toi ! Il profite de toi tout simplement ! C'est qu'une histoire de s… »

Joanne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçut une gifle d'Eliane pour le moins violente qui paraissait plus enragée que jamais. Qu'elle critique son choix de sortir avec Black, c'était une chose ! Mais qu'elle vienne à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et que tout cela n'était qu'une relation basée sur le sexe, c'en était une autre ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Joanne puisse penser une telle chose d'_elle_ ! Elle n'était pas une fille facile sans sentiment. Avait-elle mal jugé ses amies ? Et Ambre qui ne disait rien, ça la mettait à cran. Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Pourquoi laissait-elle Joanne agir ainsi avecelle ? Leur amitié n'était-elle donc qu'un mirage, une vaste illusion qui ne reposait que sur des faux semblants ? Elle avait soutenu Ambre qui aimait les filles, elle avait soutenu Joanne malgré son amitié pour John et voilà tout ce qu'elle récoltait aujourd'hui ? Elle pouvait largement comprendre leur colère quant au fait qu'elle leur ait caché des choses, mais lui dire _ça,_ c'était mal la juger ! Certes, ils ne connaissaient pas les événements de son enfance ou de Noël, mais avait-elle laissé entrapercevoir qu'elle se donnerait au premier homme venu ?

« Ça suffit vous deux ! ordonna Ambre en se levant de sa couchette pour se diriger vers ses amies. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Joanne sur tout ce qu'elle a pu dire. Cependant, je la rejoins parfaitement sur le fait que tu ne nous dises rien alors que nous sommes sensées être tes meilleures amies. J'avais pensé qu'avec un peu de temps tu nous ferais assez confiance pour te confier, mais ce n'est pas le cas et je commence à me poser des questions, déclara la jeune Corvalis. D'autant plus que John en sait cent fois plus que nous, même pour ta relation avec Sirius ! »

Eliane observa Ambre, sentant la colère monter progressivement en elle avant d'éclater de rire sous les mines ébahies des deux Serdaigles. Un rire amer, un rire qui sonnait faux. Décidément, cette histoire tournait au ridicule avec un arrière-goût de règlement de compte. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de leur répondre ! Finalement, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'on voyait qui étaient réellement nos amis et nos ennemis.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez croire de telles choses ! cracha Eliane, les yeux révulsés. J'avais pensé que vous auriez été plus compréhensives quant à mon silence sur ma vie. John en sait plus que vous parce qu'on se connaît depuis l'enfance. Il a toujours été là dans les moments les plus durs. On n'a pas besoin de se parler, un regard suffit. On se connaît comme un frère et une sœur ! Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais vous dire parce que c'est trop difficile et que je n'ai pas envie de remuer le passé. Je veux juste oublier. Nous avons tous un jardin secret et vous les premières alors que vous osez me faire une leçon de morale ! ricana West. N'est-ce pas toi _Ambre_ qui a gardé secrètement le fait que tu aimais les filles et cela jusqu'au dernier moment ? Préférant que je ne le dise pas à Joanne, ce que j'ai fait, te soutenant ! Je ne t'ai jamais jugée sur _ça_ ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à un manque quelconque de confiance, en sachant que cela devait être difficile de l'avouer à Jo ! Et toi _Joanne_ qui nous a caché cette soirée avec John ! Cette soirée où il t'a repoussée brutalement. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Alors que _nous sommes sensées être tes meilleures amies_ ! répéta West avec un rictus au bord des lèvres. Il y a des choses qu'on garde pour soi parce que c'est trop douloureux de le partager avec les autres, amis ou pas. Je vous ai acceptées avec vos défauts et qualités car je tiens à vous et que vous êtes mes meilleures amies ! Mais apparemment, vous n'êtes pas capables de m'accepter comme je suis. Vous ne respectez pas mon silence. De vraies amies l'auraient compris. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire ! décréta Eliane en se retournant.

- Attends Eliane ! réagit Corvalis, mais seul le claquement d'une porte lui répondit. »

Le bras droit d'Ambre retomba le long de son corps. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça puisse dégénérer ainsi. Elle se sentait très mal parce que leur amie avait entièrement raison sur tous les points. Elles n'avaient pas été justes avec elle. Après tout, si Eliane ne se confiait pas, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison. D'ailleurs, ce n'était avec ce genre de comportement qu'elle viendrait à s'ouvrir. Elles avaient agi comme des idiotes ! Corvalis tourna la tête vers Joanne qui paraissait tout aussi déboussolée qu'elle. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'Eliane venait réellement à leur crier dessus, la première fois que le trio venait à se disputer et se séparer. Cependant, la jeune Salder ne regrettait aucunement ses paroles, surtout celles qu'elle avait pu proférer sur la relation qu'entretenait son amie avec Black. Elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison puis Eliane reviendrait en s'excusant. Seulement, c'était mal la connaître. La colère aveuglait Salder.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Sirius n'avait pas donné ses cours aujourd'hui, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à faire étudier ses élèves, d'autre part parce qu'il comptait bien passer ses derniers instants avec Eliane. Aussi, il était à la recherche d'une certaine Gryffondor. Dire que c'était à cause de Spencer qu'il ne pourrait pas finir l'année avec sa fiancée. Sans ça, ils auraient pu être ensemble jusqu'en juin. Cette petite garce allait entendre parler du pays ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse du mal à Eliane pendant son absence, elle en serait bien capable ! Il commençait à la connaître : elle était sournoise et fourbe elle attendait son heure pour frapper là où ça faisait mal. Il était content d'avoir la carte des Maraudeurs en sa possession, afin de pouvoir repérer son élève. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il espérait sincèrement que cela calme ses ardeurs. Il ne comprenait pas son entêtement à vouloir faire le mal autour d'elle et en particulier à Eliane et ses amis. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Cela avait-il un sens ? C'était étrange : elle était à Gryffondor comme Peter et pourtant, aussi vile qu'un Serpentard. La maison à laquelle on pouvait appartenir ne voulait décidément rien dire ! Sirius était persuadé qu'ils étaient répartis bien trop tôt. Après tout, ils avaient le temps d'affirmer leur véritable personnalité en sept années.

Il chassa alors ses songes d'un battement cil. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la philosophie et de repenser aux erreurs du passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Place au présent. Tandis qu'il continuait de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il finit par tomber sur la personne qu'il souhaitait voir par-dessus tout ! Il croisa son regard bleuté, voire azuré. Elle était seule, face à lui, son visage ferme avec un côté aristocratique. Il la vit alors retourner sur ses pas, mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Sirius qui se saisit de son poignet, la faisant pivoter face à_ lui_ :

« Où comptes-tu aller ainsi ? Nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! répliqua Tracy en colère, tandis que la peur s'insinuait en elle. »

Elle n'avait pas pensé que son professeur viendrait à lui demander des comptes, d'autant plus que son regard était à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Un regard qui la terrifiait. Qu'allait-il lui dire ou lui faire ?

« Vraiment ? dit Sirius en haussant les sourcils, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez… »

Tracy eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que son dos heurta le mur, ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, maintenue par Black qui l'observait droit dans les yeux.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu vas y perdre très vite, siffla-t-il dangereusement en resserrant ses doigts autour de ses poignets, faisant grimacer Spencer. Tu peux être fière de toi ! À cause de toi, toute l'école est au courant pour ma relation avec Eliane. Cependant, si tu as gagné une bataille, tu n'as pas gagné la guerre ! _Elle_ ne sera pas renvoyée de Poudlard alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, souffla Sirius dans son oreille. Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de démolir ton dossier scolaire et compte sur moi pour que certains de mes amis me suivent. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas continuer tes études.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de… Aie ! cria la Gryffondor en sentant son professeur renforcer son emprise autour de ses bras.

- J'ai tous les droits ! rétorqua Sirius. Surtout quand une peste de ton genre nuit à son entourage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes ainsi sur Eliane et ses amies, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois _seule_ et si tu continues dans cette voie, tu le resteras. Si tu crois que les gens vont plus te respecter après ce petit esclandre, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu es pitoyable !

- Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie ! Vous n'avez pas à me…

- Juger ? compléta Black furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais avec Eliane ? Tu l'envies, tu la jalouses, tu l'as jugée sans même la connaître ! Tu penses peut-être qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle a tout ce qu'elle veut dans la vie parce qu'Eliane m'a moi ou des amies ? Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Alors cesse de jouer les égoïstes et les nombrilistes ! »

Spencer bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle ne cessait de regarder Sirius, se pinçant les lèvres. Merlin qu'elle pouvait le haïr de tout son être à cet instant précis ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on la cerne aussi bien ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir du mal qu'elle venait de faire et ça l'énervait d'autant plus ! Un peu plus et les remords viendraient presque la hanter ! Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant changé ? Avant, elle en aurait rigolé avec Adina et Marie, mais là, tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de tout oublier et de revenir en arrière. Eric lui manquait énormément. Elle regrettait tout. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler tandis que ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer irrémédiablement. Elle se dégagea aussitôt de l'emprise de Black, refusant de pleurer devant lui ou devant toute autre personne. Elle les détestait tous ! Tous ! Elle se détestait.

Sous le regard insondable de Sirius, celle-ci s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le professeur espéra fortement que cette petite discussion lui avait remis les idées en place. Il soupira profondément, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à Eliane. Allait-elle bien ? Quelle pouvait être sa réaction à ce moment précis et après tous les événements de ce matin ? Il avait hâte de la revoir, de la tenir dans ses bras. Il appréhendait d'avance la conversation qu'ils auraient ce soir ainsi que la confrontation qu'elle allait avoir avec ses amies, si ce n'était déjà fait. La vie était décidément bien compliquée. Quand pourront-ils vivre enfin en toute sérénité ? Cela en devenait presque un rêve, un très beau rêve.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber, Eliane marchait à travers les couloirs menant aux appartements de son amant. Elle avait séché tous les cours et cela pour la première fois de sa vie. West avait passé toute la journée à la tour d'astronomie, n'arrivant pas à réaliser que son couple avait été mis à jour et qu'elle était venue à se disputer avec ses meilleures amies. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Eliane ne s'était jamais disputée aussi violemment avec Joanne et Ambre. S'était-elle trompée sur ses amies ? Comment avaient-elles pu dire de telles choses ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire qui partait dans tous les sens. Tout ce dont elle avait envie à cet instant, c'était de retrouver Sirius, être dans ses bras et tout oublier. D'ailleurs, comment l'entretien de ce matin avait-il bien pu se passer ? Allaient-ils être sanctionnés ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir et Eliane ne se fit pas prier pour entrer chez son fiancé. Le salon était vide, seul le feu de cheminée ronronnait dans l'âtre. West avança un peu dans la pièce, observant autour d'elle, quand son regard tomba sur une énorme valise. Son sang se glaça tandis que sa gorge se noua sensiblement. Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers la chambre du concerné pour l'y retrouver en train de vider ses armoires.

« Sirius ? l'appela-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion qui gagnait du terrain. »

Black se retourna aussitôt vers Eliane qui paraissait particulièrement bouleversée. Elle avait sûrement dû voir sa valise dans le salon. Rien qu'à cette simple pensée, une grimace apparut sur le visage ténébreux de Sirius. Avait-elle compris ? Sans prélude, il s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux tandis qu'il sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Eliane avait un affreux et mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait que cette journée n'allait pas se finir comme elle aurait pu le souhaiter.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec tes amies ? demanda Sirius en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. »

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un haussement d'épaules puis entendit un murmure étouffé :

« Mal. »

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres de Sirius. Il avait pourtant espéré que tout se passe bien, mais peut-être avait-il un peu trop rêvé. Comment lui annoncer son départ après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Il avait peur, peur de la fragiliser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant. Il entendit alors les mots fatals :

« Et toi ? Je suppose que nous devons partir de Poudlard ? »

Eliane sentit son compagnon se crisper puis la faire reculer légèrement afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, tout en glissant son pouce sur sa joue. Il semblait si grave. Que se passait-il ? Elle craignait le pire désormais, d'autant plus que Sirius ne lui avait pas encore demandé de faire ses valises. West fronça les sourcils devant la pensée qui traversa son esprit et cela aussi vite que l'éclair. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était impossible, ils étaient en tord tous les deux, la directrice avait donc dû les expulser ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Et comme pour répondre à sa question, Sirius déclara :

« Écoute-moi Ely. J'ai eu une conversation avec Minerva ce matin, comme tu as pu le voir. Elle était assez furieuse qu'on ait pu violer le règlement et cela sous ses yeux. Elle voulait t'expulser et me garder parce que j'étais professeur et que je devais finir l'année, mais j'ai démissionné, annonça-t-il.

- Non ! Non Sirius ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi ! Tu pouvais garder ton poste ! Ce n'est pas grave si je suis… »

La Serdaigle ne put continuer sa phrase, l'index de son amant se posant sur sa bouche, lui intimant ainsi le silence. Ce qu'il allait lui apprendre ne serait pas facile, mais il le fallait. Et deux mois ça passait relativement vite. Elle aurait le soutien de Remus et Nymphadora, elle ne serait pas totalement seule. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains comme le Gryffondor qu'il était puis lui expliqua :

« J'ai démissionné, mais en contrepartie, j'ai exigé que tu ne sois pas renvoyée afin que tu puisses continuer au moins tes études pour avoir tes Aspics. Je pars Eliane, mais toi, tu restes à Poudlard. »

Partir ? Sirius partait, mais pas _elle _? Elle devait rêver, elle devait être en train de cauchemarder ! Sirius ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser seule dans cette école ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle voulait sa présence, elle le voulait_ lui_ et personne d'autre ! Elle se moquait éperdument de ses Aspics à ce moment précis ! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être avec Sirius ! Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule durant les deux mois à venir. Il allait lui manquer et cela terriblement. Comment allait-elle faire sans _lui _? Il avait été son pilier, son soutien, depuis les vacances de Noël, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression que la réalité la frappait de nouveau et de plein fouet ! Elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle avait mal, mal. C'était la pire nouvelle qu'on pouvait lui dire ! Tout, mais pas _ça_ ! La colère et la tristesse semblèrent ne faire qu'un pour exploser littéralement en elle :

« TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE CHOISIR POUR MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE ME MOQUE D'AVOIR OU PAS MES ASPICS ! cria Eliane furieuse et tremblante par l'émotion qui la submergeait. JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI ! Je… Je vais être toute seule. Joanne et Ambre n'apprécient pas que je sorte avec toi ou que je leur cache des choses. Je t'en supplie Sirius, emmène-moi avec toi, je ne veux pas rester ici.

- Eliane, souffla-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, c'est pour ton bien. Avoir ses Aspics, c'est important et…

- MON BIEN ? Mais qu'en sais-tu de mon bien ? Je suis _heureuse_ quand je suis avec _toi _! Je suis _bien _quand je suis avec _toi _! Mais là, _tu_ seras loin de moi! J'ai besoin de _toi_ Sirius ! Tu es ma raison de vivre ! Il n'y a que _toi_ qui comptes ! Quant tu n'es pas là, je me sens monstrueusement vide, le monde se teint de gris. Mais quand tu es là, tout s'illumine aux mille couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et je me sens plus que jamais vivante. Comment vais-je faire pendant ces deux mois ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête tout en fermant ses poings.

- Nous pourrons communiquer par le biais des miroirs à double sens ainsi que du journal, l'encouragea-t-il en essayant de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler. Je serai toujours là pour toi mon amour. Je ne te quitte pas, la rassura-t-il. Je t'aime et cela plus que tout au monde. Deux mois ça passe vite. Ensuite, nous pourrons habiter ensemble et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, rien, assura Sirius en prenant son visage en coupe. »

Black effaça une à une les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Eliane puisse être aussi dépendante de _lui _et cela pratiquement autant qu'il pouvait l'être _d'elle._ Même s'il le cachait pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage, il avait terriblement mal de devoir se séparer d'_elle_. Il allait se sentir tout aussi perdu sans _elle._ Merlin qu'il l'aimait et cela avec ivresse et passion. Il se pencha alors vers _elle_ puis captura ses lèvres avec délice et volupté. Ses mains quittèrent ses joues pour retracer et glisser le long de ses formes qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, dévorant sa bouche tel un élixir envoûtant les sens et la raison. Ils chavirèrent lentement, mais sûrement vers un autre monde. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Le baiser s'approfondit avec une ardeur et une avidité sans limites. Les gestes, aussi impudiques soient-ils, étaient sensuels et brûlants comme la braise. Peu à peu, les vêtements se retrouvèrent à même le sol, leurs corps entrelacés dans les draps satinés, mais pas autant que pouvait l'être la peau d'Eliane. Peau que Sirius se mit à embrasser, caressant la moindre parcelle, décrochant des soupirs, des gémissements.

Cette nuit-là, leurs âmes se confondirent aux flammes éternelles tandis qu'ils se déclarèrent à nouveau leur amour. Leurs lèvres éperdues offrirent des noces clandestines à cet amour suspendu par la cruauté humaine. Cependant, peu importait puisque c'était se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Sirius ne trouva pas le sommeil, préférant observer Eliane dormir paisiblement aux creux de ses bras. D'un regard amoureux et étincelant d'étoiles, il dégagea son front d'une mèche de cheveux puis l'embrassa tendrement, profitant de ces derniers moments partagés.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire, sûrement dues au fait que je doive séparer Sirius/Eliane. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce gros retard, je suis impardonnable. La suite va arriver plus vite, mais bon, vu qu'il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin de chez fin, profitez bien encore de cette fanfiction. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Tracy a joué des siennes, mais bon, elle s'en prend pas mal pour son matricule quand même, hein ? Je ne l'ai pas épargnée, haha ! D'autant plus que vous avez deux chapitres combinés pour le prix d'un, je suis gentille hein ? xd_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes pour Sirius/Eliane. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve une bonne surprise dans les prochains chapitres. Sinon, pour Joanne et Ambre, elles vont se réconcilier avec Eliane. Joanne a réagi de manière excessive parce qu'elle était en colère. Une véritable tigresse ! Pour Tracy, comme vous le voyez, elle a des remords, ce qui est considérable : cela prouve bien qu'elle commence à changer et cela finalement grâce à Carter qu'on reverra prochainement. Ce n'est pas fini entre eux. Sinon, il y aura un gros rapprochement entre Remus/Eliane/Nymphadora de manière assez maternelle/paternelle, vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes._

_Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien !_

_Lia-Sail._


	29. Enceinte ?

**Chapitre 28 : Enceinte**

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines que Sirius était parti de Poudlard, laissant un vide plus profond que jamais en Éliane qui tentait de s'accrocher à l'idée que deux mois, ça passait vite. Malheureusement, elle avait la nette impression que le temps se rallongeait et que les journées et les heures passaient au ralenti. Elle était seule et il lui manquait plus que tout au monde. Sans _lui_, elle se sentait perdue ou encore prise dans des courants d'eau sans pouvoir remonter à la surface et entrevoir la lumière. _Sa_ lumière, _son _étoile. Le soir, elle lui parlait par l'intermédiaire du miroir ou du journal, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait besoin de _sa_ présence, de le sentir contre_ elle_ ! Comment avait-elle pu devenir aussi dépendante de lui sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle qui était si indépendante et solitaire avant, n'acceptant l'aide de personne avec sa fierté et son orgueil mal placés. Éliane avait l'impression que sa vie ne se résumait qu'à un seul mot : Sirius. Était-ce mal ou bien ? Elle ne savait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Qu'importe la réponse, elle aimait Sirius et cela lui suffisait. Sauf que maintenant, elle en souffrait terriblement. Est-ce que cela en valait le prix ? Certainement. Pour rien au monde elle ne regretterait ces derniers mois passés à ses côtés.

Éliane soupira profondément, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, peu attentive au cours qui se déroulait. Assise seule à sa table, la plupart des élèves parlaient d'elle, racontant qu'elle avait couché avec Black pour avoir de bonnes notes. Seul John et les Poufsouffles restaient à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle remerciait grandement Liliane de lui avoir offert de partager sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, en attendant que tout se tasse un peu et qu'elle puisse être tranquille sans avoir tous les regards portés sur elle. C'était agaçant et stressant à la longue ! Quant à Joanne, celle-ci ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard, mais Ambre semblait vouloir lui parler. Parfois, en fin de cours, celle-ci essayait d'attraper Éliane, mais en vain. Peut-être souhaitait-elle s'excuser ? Seulement, West en avait cure à cet instant. Elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche en lui pardonnant du jour au lendemain. Elle n'était pas rancunière, mais ce qu'elles avaient pu dire l'avait terriblement blessée.

Pour la énième fois, la Serdaigle soupira, n'ayant pas le cœur à écouter et noter le cours. À vrai dire, en ce moment, elle n'avait le cœur à rien faire. Elle était fatiguée et minée moralement. Depuis que Sirius n'était plus là, les cauchemars prenaient un malin plaisir à la réveiller toutes les nuits. Parfois, son fiancé l'abandonnait d'autres fois, elle revivait les scènes que son père avait pu lui faire subir. Elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'appétit ces derniers temps, surtout le matin. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit, la simple vue de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Dire qu'elle allait bien serait mentir et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours : elle souriait, elle parlait avec John ou Liliane, elle faisait ses devoirs, participait aux cours ou à ses entraînements de Quiddicth. Quand elle venait à discuter avec Sirius, elle faisait de même, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement, le rassurant que tout allait bien. Seulement, plus les jours passaient et plus ce masque devenait dur à porter. Elle avait mal et n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Éliane se l'interdisait. Pleurer ne ramènerait pas Sirius ! C'était un comportement capricieux et enfantin. Elle devait se faire forte. Deux mois, ça passait relativement vite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader.

En y repensant, elle avait l'impression de revenir comme à la première année de Poudlard. Elle était seule, ne connaissant que John, se renfermant sur elle-même, se plongeant dans le travail avec assiduité pour oublier sa peine. C'était Joanne qui avait initié lé premier pas, qui lui avait parlé. Elle l'avait ensuite présenté à Ambre et c'est ainsi qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Étrangement, ces souvenirs lui causaient énormément de tristesse. Une boule s'installa au niveau de sa gorge. Baissant la tête sur son parchemin, elle serra si fortement sa plume dans sa main qu'elle se brisa. Elle aurait aimé que tout redevienne comme avant, elle aurait aimé que ses deux meilleures amies la soutiennent. Les filles lui manquaient. Les rires de Joanne, les remarques d'Ambre, les soirées au coin du feu tout lui manquait, tout.

Finalement, la sonnerie finit par retentir, annonçant la fin des cours. Éliane rangea précipitamment ses affaires pour sortir de la classe avant de se faire retenir par John. Elle se retourna vers lui et il lui demanda :

« Tu viens manger avec moi ? »

Elle allait répondre par un oui quand Joanne sortit de la salle, semblant attendre son petit ami. Éliane se mordit légèrement les lèvres, en proie avec ses pensées intérieures. Avait-elle le droit de monopoliser ainsi John alors qu'il était sensé sortir avec son amie ? Avait-elle le droit de le mêler à leur dispute alors qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à choisir entre elle et Joanne, ce serait odieux de sa part. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait si bien faire, elle sourit et secoua la tête en déclarant :

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais en profiter pour avancer dans mes devoirs en allant à la bibliothèque.

- Mais…, tenta Walker en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon appétit, le coupa-t-elle en s'en allant pour sentir une main se poser sur son bras, une main qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Éliane, murmura la voix de Corvalis. »

Pour seule réponse, West gifla la main de son amie et partit sans un regard, en entendant la voix de Joanne dire dédaigneusement :

« Laisse-la Ambre, on n'est pas assez bien pour elle.

- Ça ne te suffit donc pas ! siffla dangereusement John à son encontre. Tu ne peux pas lui foutre la paix à la fin ? Si tu lui en veux, ignore-la, mais arrête avec tes remarques désobligeantes !

- Alors ça y est, tu te ranges de son côté ! Si ça se trouve, tu couches peut-être avec elle pour la consoler de son cher… »

La main de John valsa alors dans les airs pour atterrir violemment sur la joue de sa petite amie qui le regarda avec colère et ahurissement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle agissait de manière stupide et elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Malheureusement, c'était plus fort qu'elle : la colère bouillonnait en elle et ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Elle se sentait trahie par le manque de confiance que pouvait lui accorder Éliane et en même temps partagée entre l'idée que son amie avait eu raison la dernière fois. Tout le monde avait son jardin secret. Seulement, voir John prendre sa défense la heurtait sensiblement ! Ambre tentait de se réconcilier avec elle et _Mademoiselle_ se permettait de l'envoyer balader ! Elle ne supportait pas ça ! Elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'accorder de l'attention à Corvalis ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Joanne lança un regard furibond à John puis se détourna de lui, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec son amie. Il voulait être avec Éliane ? Alors qu'il aille la rejoindre, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour que ça continue ainsi ! C'était _elle_ sa petite amie ! C'est avec _elle_ qu'il devait passer son temps ! Elle serra fortement ses poings sous le regard soucieux d'Ambre. Jo prenait ça beaucoup trop à cœur. Elle devrait essayer de relativiser, en pensant au mal qu'ils avaient pu faire à leur amie en proférant de tels propos à son égard.

Le seul point positif était que Poudlard s'en moquait éperdument que Corvalis et Floyd puissent sortir ensemble. Au contraire, cela avait encouragé d'autres couples à se dévoiler. Finalement, le monde des sorciers était plutôt ouvert d'esprit, même s'il y avait toujours des petits crétins pour faire des remarques. Ambre avait été étonnée quand sa petite amie avait bien approuvé leur relation et cela face à tous. Elle aurait pourtant cru que cela la gênerait. Laura lui avait tout simplement confié que la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Tracy puisse s'en prendre à la personne qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Cela l'avait énormément touchée. Finalement, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la Gryffondor. Elle était loin de la connaître par cœur et celle-ci l'avait impressionnée lors de son duel verbal avec Spencer. En attendant, Tracy paraissait calmée et on n'entendait plus parler d'elle, à leur plus grand bonheur. En espérant que ces coups montés soient finis pour de bon !

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire ouvrir les yeux à Joanne et à se réconcilier avec Éliane. Elle lui manquait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne couchait plus avec eux dans leur dortoir. Elle n'avait donc que très peu de moments pour la coincer et tenter d'engager une conversation. Conversation que West ne semblait pas vouloir, à son plus grand désespoir. Est-ce qu'un jour le trio reviendrait à se former ? Elle le souhaitait et cela, du plus profond de son cœur.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus était assis dans le fauteuil de son salon, un verre à la main, réfléchissant à ces derniers jours. Il y avait comme une sorte de vide depuis le départ de Sirius. Ça faisait drôle de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs sans y voir Padfoot. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, à ses taquineries, ou à prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il soupira profondément tout en laissant son regard dériver vers la cheminée allumée. Le temps était exécrable en ce moment, la pluie ne cessait de tomber en continu. Vivement que les jours de beau temps reviennent. Que pouvait faire Sirius au Square ? Dans quel état était-il ? Peut-être pourrait-il le contacter et prendre de ses nouvelles ? Il était inquiet pour son ami surtout après cette séparation aussi subite et douloureuse. Il avait d'ailleurs surveillé Éliane du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait bien aller, mais Remus savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences avec _elle. _D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec ses amies. Toujours est-il que ses notes se maintenaient à un très bon niveau, même si Nymphadora avait remarqué qu'elle était distraite durant ses cours et plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Éliane sortait très rapidement de classe et impossible de mettre la main sur elle en dehors des cours. Lupin posa son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans la boîte puis la jeta dans l'âtre. Des flammes émeraude jaillirent aussitôt. Remus s'agenouilla, plongea la tête dans le feu puis s'écria :

« 12, Square Grimmaurd ! »

Sa tête se mit à tourner, mais ses genoux restèrent solidement plantés sur le sol du salon. Il ferma les yeux pour les protéger des tourbillons de cendre et les rouvrit lorsque l'impression de tournis eut cessé. La vaste cuisine du Square Grimmaurd apparut alors devant lui. Il n'y vit personne. Il espérait que Sirius ne soit pas absent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir :

« Sirius ? appela-t-il. Sirius ? Tu es là ? »

Sa voix se répéta en écho dans la pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes pour finalement entendre des bruits de pas et voir son ami entrer dans son champ de vision. Black avait une barbe de quelques jours, ce qui était très étonnant quand on savait que celui-ci soignait toujours son apparence. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Remus vut la mine surprise de son ami en l'apercevant puis celui-ci s'agenouilla à sa hauteur tandis que Moony lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Lupin.

- Bien, répondit Black. Je t'assure, affirma-t-il en voyant la mine sceptique du Lycan. Je m'occupe comme je peux. Éliane me manque beaucoup, mais on se parle le soir alors ça peut encore aller. C'est juste que rester seul dans cette maison, ça me rappelle de mauvaises choses, avoua Sirius en regardant la cuisine. »

Remus hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension, sachant Ô combien cette maison pouvait être haïe de son ami. Après tout, il y avait passé toute sa jeunesse et deux bonnes années, enfermé et seul, ne pouvant sortir, afin de ne pas se faire prendre par les Aurors après s'être enfui d'Askaban. Cette maison représentait tous les mauvais souvenirs de Sirius.

« J'avais cru qu'en la rénovant ça me donnerait plus envie d'y habiter, mais finalement, peu importe que je la refasse de haut en bas, les souvenirs sont là et je ne peux pas les effacer, confia-t-il. Je crois que je vais la vendre.

- Vraiment ? dit Lupin mi-étonné.

- Oui, approuva Black en se retournant vers lui. J'ai envie d'avoir une nouvelle maison avec un jardin, un garage. Enfin, tu vois, redémarrer tout à zéro avec Éliane. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, tu y habites après tout alors il te faudrait trouver….

- Il n'y aucun souci, le coupa Moony. De toute manière, nous comptions aussi déménager. On va avoir un enfant et désormais, tu es fiancé voire presque marié, on a tous notre vie maintenant. Tu devrais aller voir du côté de la banlieue de Londres, dans le quartier Lodge. Des maisons s'y vendent. La mère de Tonks s'est renseignée pour nous, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ? prononça Sirius, intéressé.

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas vivre entouré de Moldus, remarqua Lupin.

- Non, je m'en moque un peu. Au contraire, on sera inconnu des gens. Sinon, tu as parlé avec Éliane ? demanda-t-il, soucieux, les traits tirés.

- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est juste que j'ai une mauvaise impression depuis mon départ. On se parle le soir par le biais du miroir à double sens ou du journal, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle fait tout pour me convaincre qu'elle va bien pour ne pas m'inquiéter. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, dit-il le front plissé.

- Toi aussi, tu en as Paddy, remarqua habilement Remus.

- Je dors un peu mal la nuit. Les mauvais rêves et ne plus dormir avec elle me laisse un vide immense, même dans la journée. Elle me manque énormément et ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi me rend préoccupé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment elle se sent et ça me tracasse encore plus. Je suis persuadé qu'elle me ment ! s'exclama Sirius le regard fixé dans celui de son ami. Tu crois qu'elle va mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nymphadora a noté la même chose que toi : sa fatigue, elle est distraite en cours, mais ses devoirs sont toujours impeccables. Elle est souvent seule. Ses amies ne semblent pas s'être réconciliées avec elle. Elle a dû te le dire ?

- En effet, elle dort même dans les appartements de la préfète-en-chef. La pluie tombe en ce moment. Il n'y a pas encore eu d'orage, mais ça ne saurait tarder, souffla Black, songeur. Éliane en a terriblement peur. Si tu pouvais être là, voire Dora, pour la rassurer…

- Bien sûr, je vais essayer de la croiser aujourd'hui pour m'enquérir moi-même de ses nouvelles et lui parler. Ne t'inquiète pas Paddy, on va bien s'occuper d'Éliane si elle ne va pas bien, garantit Remus. »

Le concerné le remercia d'un sourire. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire anxieux pour celle qu'il aimait. Être loin d'_elle_ avait brusquement ravivé les mauvais rêves sur Askaban. Et si c'était aussi le cas pour Éliane ? Cela expliquerait sa fatigue. Elle semblait si triste quand elle lui parlait, ses yeux étaient si ternes. Il savait que cette relation à distance ne lui suffisait pas, tout comme lui ! C'était trop difficile. Se voir, se parler, mais ne pas se toucher, ne pas s'aimer comme ils pouvaient le désirer, c'était désespérant et agaçant ! C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on se rendait compte à quel point on pouvait aimer l'autre. Vivement que ses deux mois se finissent. Il avait cru que cela passerait vite, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il comptait les heures et les jours qui les séparaient. Il la voulait à ses côtés, sentir son parfum, voir et entendre son rire, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, la caresser, dormir avec _elle_. Elle lui manquait plus que tout au monde. C'était une véritable torture et il était convaincu que si lui ressentait tout ça, cela devait être du tout au même pour sa fiancée.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Au même moment, Éliane marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, en essayant de ne pas trop penser aux propos de Joanne ou encore à la dispute qu'elle avait pu déclencher entre elle et John. Toute cette histoire était en train de mal tourner. Elle était en train de tout gâcher, comme toujours. Elle secoua alors la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises idées de la tête puis s'arrêta dans sa marche, se laissant glisser le long du mur, assise à même le sol. Elle en avait plus que marre : marre de ces disputes, marre d'être loin de Sirius, marre des chuchotements sur son passage, marre d'être _ici_ ! West se mordit légèrement les lèvres en sentant l'émotion la submerger peu à peu. Elle avait le mal de _lui_. Que pouvait-il bien faire à cet instant ? À quoi pensait-il ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent fermement sur la cape de Sirius qu'elle portait constamment depuis son départ. Elle s'enfouit littéralement dedans, humant son odeur, rêvant de lui. Il était là, en face d'elle, souriant, plus beau que jamais, lui ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix. Son cœur se mit alors à battre à une vitesse folle. Prise dans son délire, elle releva aussitôt la tête, s'attendant à levoir. Malheureusement, seule la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber troublait ce silence obscur. Un vide total, le néant en son cœur qui se brisa en morceau, réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste rêve. Le temps semblait s'être accordé à son humeur. Il n'y avait plus de soleil quand elle se réveillait. Juste un matin chagrin.

Elle avait mal, mal. Elle voulait partir, partir, loin ! Crier, hurler, pleurer ! Éliane serra fortement ses poings puis se releva soudainement, se mettant à courir dans les couloirs, ses pas se répétant en écho dans les dédales du château. Sa cape volait au gré de sa course folle qui la mena dans le parc. La pluie traversa aussitôt ses vêtements. L'eau dégoulina sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. La Serdaigle marcha vers son arbre favori puis leva la tête vers le ciel aussi gris que l'était son esprit. Sourire devant, souffrir dedans. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de pleurer, le temps s'en chargeait pour elle_._ Un sourire s'installa sur son visage en repensant que c'était ici que Sirius lui avait donné sa cape. C'était ici qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui_._ C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Que se serait-il passé si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ? Que serait-elle devenue ? Son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'une rose sous les intempéries. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, un sanglot étouffé traversa sa bouche. Elle enfonça son poing entre ses lèvres, se mordant la peau, s'empêchant de pleurer bruyamment. Sa gorge et ses yeux lui brûlaient, ses larmes se faisaient acides. Acidulées de tristesse et d'amour.

_Mal _d'amour. C'était horrible. Cette impression qui lui tordait les entrailles de l'intérieur. Et plus elle pensait à_ lui_, plus ça lui faisait souffrir. Elle voulait disparaître, disparaître contre_ lui_, se consumer et renaître tel un phénix, plus forte que jamais, avec_ lui_. Elle avait le sentiment de n'être rien sans _lui_. Elle n'était qu'un zombie qui survivait et ne vivait pas réellement. Le sentiment d'être là sans vraiment l'être. Le temps passa, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux dans le vague, ses pleurs se tarissant. Elle se sentait plus vide que jamais et lasse. Toujours se battre pour vivre. Se battre pour avoir une petite parcelle de bonheur. Elle voulait juste se reposer contre Sirius et tout oublier. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et dormir. Ses paupières finirent par se clore quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de sa torpeur.

West ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait dos à elle. Une personne à laquelle elle ne se serait pas attendue : sa sœur. Que faisait-elle ici ? Peu à peu, elle était trempée par la pluie malgré la cape qu'elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle paraissait inquiète et son visage était grave. En y pensant, elle ne devait pas être belle à voir après sa crise de larmes. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ainsi à vouloir lui parler après tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire ? Éliane avait pensé que sa sœur ne tenterait plus rien, qu'Elizabeth avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir avec sa cadette ! La jeune West détourna la tête, préférant ignorer sa présence en espérant qu'elle finirait par partir. Seulement, c'était mal connaître la ténacité de sa sœur qui décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sous la pluie, se recouvrant de sa cape. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Éliane n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Et pour lui dire quoi de toute manière ? Elle n'avait rien en commun ! Rien, juste le sang.

« Je t'ai vue de ma fenêtre du dortoir. Pourquoi restes-tu sous la pluie ? Tu vas finir par tomber malade, dit Elizabeth en tournant la tête vers son aînée.

-….

- Mon oncle m'a confié que tu étais en colère après moi parce que j'avais eu la chance d'avoir une mère et de vivre dans une famille, dit la fillette.

- Ton oncle ferait mieux de garder son opinion pour lui-même, répondit amèrement Éliane. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été mon Médicomage durant des années que ça lui donne le droit de se mêler de mes affaires !

- Nous pourrions partager mes parents et former une nouvelle famille, proposa Elizabeth en posant une main sur le bras de sœur. »

West tourna son regard vers sa cadette, un regard noir de colère. Elle se dégagea du contact de sa sœur, tout en giflant sa main. Comment pouvait-elle lui proposer une chose pareille à ce moment précis ? Ne pensait-elle qu'à ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix ? Elle n'en voulait pas de sa famille recomposée ! Sa famille, c'était Sirius, John, Remus, Nymphadora, Ambre et Joanne ! Ses yeux se brouillèrent subitement en pensant qu'elle avait déjà perdu ses deux meilleures amies et que Sirius n'était plus auprès d'elle. Peut-être allait-il rencontrer quelqu'un durant ces deux mois ? Peut-être allait-elle le perdre comme tous ceux qu'elle aimait ? Elle en avait tellement marre ! Elle était à bout de nerfs! Elle voulait tout détruire autour d'elle, la souffrance se propageant en elle tel un venin.

« Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je ne veux pas de ta gentillesse et de ta famille ! cria Éliane hors d'elle en se levant. Ton oncle a raison, je te déteste ! Je te déteste pour avoir eu une famille aimante pendant que je me faisais battre par _notre _très _cher _père ! C'est ce que tu voulais savoir non ? ricana-t-elle d'un rire dément. Notre père était un alcoolique, il me battait et il m'a violée ! Il a bien mérité de mourir et la mort était encore bien trop douce pour lui ! Alors oui, je te déteste ! Peux-tu seulement le comprendre ? Tout ce dont je rêvais, tu l'as eu, toi, ma propre sœur que je croyais morte par ma faute ! Voilà à quoi se résume l'histoire de notre famille ! Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux encore que je te parle de notre père ou de notre mère ? déclara Éliane le visage tiré par l'amertume. Quel beau tableau était la famille West! ria-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Éliane, murmura sa sœur, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux ouverts par le choc des révélations.

- Quoi ? s'exclama West sèchement, voire méchamment. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir non ? Que je te parle de nos parents et de moi ? Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix ! Oublie-moi ! Parce que pour moi, tu es enterrée dans mon esprit !

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? souffla Elizabeth en pleurs. Je venais te voir parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je voulais te consoler parce que je me doutais que le départ de notre professeur devait t'attrister avec tout ce que j'ai pu entendre.

- Je ne veux pas de ta compassion ou de ta pitié, siffla Éliane. Je ne suis pas un ange de bonté et ni une grande sœur idéale. »

Elizabeth vit alors sa sœur se retourner et partir vers le château. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois les discussions qu'elle avait avec Éliane finissaient mal ? Étaient-elles destinées à ne jamais se réconcilier ? Est-ce que leur vrai père était comme l'avait décrit Éliane ? Avait-il été aussi horrible avec sa sœur ? La jeune Gryffondor comprit enfin le comportement de son aînée envers elle. Elle l'avait protégée dès le départ en lui cachant la vérité. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser et digérer l'information que venait de lui révéler sa sœur. Elizabeth leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. Elle avait eu la chance de vivre avec ses parents adoptifs et de connaître leur amour alors que son aînée n'avait jamais rien connu de tout ça. Jamais. Finalement, peut-être que West avait raison. Peut-être que trop de choses les séparaient pour qu'elles puissent s'entendre ? Peut-être serait-il temps pour elle de grandir et d'ouvrir les yeux ? Peut-être devait-elle aussi oublier Éliane ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie. Oui, décidément, quel beau tableau était la famille West.

Éliane marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se maudissant, se haïssant pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et sa colère contre sa sœur, pour finalement tout lui dire. Peu importe maintenant, le mal était fait. Après tout, peut-être que cela ouvrirait les yeux de sa cadette. Elle grimaça quelque peu devant ses pensées. Était-elle sans cœur ? Elle avait l'impression d'être gelée de l'intérieur, d'être engloutie par le vide qui la submergeait peu à peu. Elle sentit alors une crampe douloureuse au niveau de son ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement. La Serdaigle ferma les yeux, se reposant contre le mur, espérant que ça passe. Qu'avait-elle ? Ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, la douleur finissant par passer. Au même moment, un grondement retentit dans l'air, un éclair déchirant le ciel. Éliane frissonna de peur puis porta ses mains contre ses oreilles, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Le tonnerre se fit de plus en plus fort tandis que la pluie diluvienne tombait. Le vent souffla entre la foudre qui zébrait le ciel plus noir que jamais. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, tremblant de la tête au pied, n'osant plus bouger d'un centimètre, puis remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Tout se congédiait contre elle : les éléments, le passé, le présent. Elle devait être maudite par le destin. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres, sursautant au moindre coup de tonnerre.

Elle fut alors sortie de ses songes par une main se posant sur son genou. Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement puis s'accéléra. Instinctivement, elle se débattit, suppliante. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée ! Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses pommettes rougies, n'osant ouvrir les yeux, la peur de voir son père lui nouant les entrailles. Elle sentit deux mains encercler ses poignets et la maintenir pour entendre une voix qu'elle finit par connaître :

« Calme-toi Éliane. Chut ! Ce n'est que moi, murmura la voix masculine. »

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus en face d'elle, inquiet, un demi-sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres. Un hoquet traversa ses lèvres. Merlin qu'elle se sentait honteuse. Que devait-il penser d'elle ? Elle aurait aimé être plus forte, mais elle ne l'était pas assez. Elle put sentir Remus s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et l'encercler de ses bras pour la rassurer. C'était étrange. Elle se sentait bien, mais pas comme avec Sirius. C'était différent elle se sentait en sécurité, mais pas de la même façon. Ça lui rappelait la fois où elle s'était endormie contre Nymphadora. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds tandis que Lupin lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste presque paternel. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu se retirer de son étreinte chaleureuse et confortable. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose de lointain, de chaud, de doux, d'un bien-être total. Quelque chose dont elle avait rêvait nuit et jour et dont elle rêvait encore : une famille. Un père, une mère. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, se blottissant contre Moony qui fut surpris. Il était étonné qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance, qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi avec _lui._ Il la regarda quelques instants, somnolant contre _lui_. Il avait presque oublié comme elle était jeune. Il avait l'impression de tenir une enfant à cet instant. C'était curieux comme sentiment, mais pas désagréable. Parfois, elle sursautait quand l'orage se manifestait. Sirius avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, elle ne paraissait pas bien aller. Ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds sans aucun doute, elle avait dû rester plusieurs heures sous la pluie. Pourquoi ? Il la vit alors grimacer puis s'accrocher plus fortement à lui.

« Tu as mal quelque part Éliane ? s'enquit Remus soucieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au ventre, murmura-t-elle. »

Lupin la regarda quelques instants avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos, la portant ainsi contre lui sous les yeux surpris d'Éliane.

« Je t'emmène dans nos appartements. Tu pourras te sécher et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ton mal de ventre. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Remus. Elle aurait dû avoir honte de se comporter ainsi avec son professeur, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Il était le meilleur ami de Sirius, il avait toujours été gentil avec _elle, _Nymphadora aussi. Elleaimait beaucoup leur compagnie. Ils feraient sans aucun doute de merveilleux parents. À cette simple pensée, les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses paupières closes. Elle aurait aimé avoir un père comme Remus ou une mère comme Nymphadora. Éliane se traita mentalement d'idiote devant sa faiblesse. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans ! Elle se rendit compte que lorsqu'elle était avec Sirius, elle n'y pensait que très peu, voire jamais, mais en ce moment, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y songer. Peut-être parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir les conseils d'une mère, de partager avec ses parents son amour avec Sirius ? Des parents qui la soutiennent, qui l'aiment, mais tout cela, elle n'y aurait jamais droit et au fond, ça lui manquait énormément. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Remus entra dans ses appartements, posant son regard sur sa femme assise près du feu. Son ventre était de plus en plus rond et pour cause : elle entamait son sixième mois et il avait l'impression que plus les mois passaient, plus les hormones de Nymphadora paraissaient atteindre son summum. Tonks se leva puis se dirigea vers son mari en voyant Éliane endormie dans ses bras.

« Elle était assise dans un couloir du quatrième étage, murmura Remus pour ne pas la réveiller. J'ai bien fait d'aller parcourir le château pour essayer de la rencontrer. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je crois que le départ de Sirius l'a plus chamboulée qu'elle ne veut le faire voir.

- C'est normal, surtout que ses amies ne sont même pas là pour elle, dit Nymphadora en glissant une main maternelle dans les cheveux d'Éliane. Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, on croirait un père avec son enfant, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- Vraiment ? fit Remus en faisant la moue, étonné de sa remarque.

- Je t'assure, la façon dont elle s'accroche à toi, son visage serein… Elle te fait entièrement confiance. Ça me fait penser la fois où elle s'était endormie contre moi, dit Tonks de façon pensive. »

À quoi pouvait donc penser sa femme ? Il baissa son regard sur le corps de son élève. Il est vrai que Dora avait raison : les seules fois où il voyait Éliane aussi détendue, c'était avec Sirius. C'était étrange, il n'avait pourtant eu que très peu de contacts avec la jeune fille, même s'il l'appréciait énormément. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Avait-elle compris quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Devant l'air interrogateur de son mari, Nymphadora ajouta :

« C'est pourtant simple. On oublie trop souvent qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance comme nous. Réfléchis bien Remus. Tu me confies souvent que Sirius et Éliane se ressemblent. Eh bien, tu ne peux pas mieux dire à cet instant.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux… »

La voix de Moony stoppa soudainement, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir sa femme. Bien sûr, c'était si simple ! Il connaissait Sirius sur le bout des doigts ou presque et la seule chose qui lui avait manqué, c'était des parents aimants. Parents qu'ils avaient pu retrouver dans ceux de James après sa fugue. Les Potter avaient considéré Black comme leur second fils. Ils l'avaient accueilli avec joie et les bras ouverts. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment Éliane recherchait la même chose ? Un père et une mère en leur personne ?

« Tu te trompes Nymph'. Elle a Sirius, en plus d'avoir bientôt dix-huit ans. Elle n'a plus l'âge pour ce genre de chose, déclara Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Mon instinct me dit que je ne me trompe pas. Peu importe son âge, elle n'a jamais eu de vrais parents pour la conseiller, la consoler ou la soutenir, prononça Tonks en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On a tous besoin de parents, peu importe l'âge que nous avons. Ils nous accompagnent tout au long de notre vie pour nous guider. Parfois, certaines personnes ne tombent pas sur une famille des plus idéales, alors elles s'en reconstruisent une autre. Au fond, je suis certaine que c'est _son _vœu le plus cher. Inconsciemment ou pas, elle aimerait qu'on fasse partie de sa vie et cela autant que Sirius, mais d'une tout autre manière. Cela te dérange ? »

Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ou songé à cela. Nymphadora n'avait pas totalement tort, elle devait même avoir raison sur toute la ligne. Le fait qu'Éliane se laisse aller contre lui alors qu'elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments n'était pas le fait du hasard. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois, sa femme y avait eu droit aussi. Après tout, si c'est ce qu'elle recherchait et ce dont elle avait besoin, cela ne posait pas l'ombre d'un problème. N'avait-il pas fait la promesse à Sirius de prendre soin d'elle ?

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de la réveiller. Elle va attraper froid si elle ne se change pas, remarqua Remus en la déposant sur le canapé. Je vais préparer la salle de bain pendant que tu te charges d'éveiller la princesse, rigola-t-il sous la mine souriante de sa femme. »

Nymphadora glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis murmura le nom de la jeune fille plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir un clignement de yeux. Éliane se leva tout en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie. Remus avait dû la poser sur le canapé. Elle rougit quelque peu en repensant à la manière dont elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras. Un frisson traversa l'échine de son dos, ayant quelque peu froid, puis elle rencontra le regard de la sorcière, avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre. Ces crampes d'estomac étaient décidément persistantes. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien mangé de mauvais, alors d'où cela pouvait venir ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Tonks.

- Juste quelques maux de ventre, ça va passer, murmura-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous importuner. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, ajouta la Serdaigle en se levant pour se faire rasseoir de force.

- D'une, tu ne nous importunes pas. De deux, tu vas dîner avec nous ce soir. De trois, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour tes douleurs au ventre. Tu en as depuis longtemps ?

- Non, depuis que je suis revenue de… hum, enfin… depuis que je suis revenue du parc. Je suis restée un petit moment sous la pluie, avoua Éliane en détournant le regard.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose de consistant ou autre ?

- Non, pas que je m'en souvienne, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis certaine que ça ne doit pas être grand chose. De toute manière, je suis un peu barbouillée ces temps-ci, surtout le matin en y repensant, confia la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague. »

Nymphadora regarda quelques instants Éliane avant de porter son attention sur son ventre. Barbouillée le matin, des crampes douloureuses sans aucune raison apparente ? C'était étrange, ça ressemblait à des symptômes qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Serait-ce possible que… Avait-elle des soupçons ou semblait-elle réellement inconsciente de ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ne s'était-elle aperçue de rien ? On ne pouvait pas ignorer ainsi qu'on attendait un bébé, à moins que le départ de Sirius l'ait tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'ait même pas fait attention aux signes apparents. Elle espérait sincèrement se tromper sur l'hypothèse qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle craignait la réaction d'Éliane. La femme de Remus posa une main sur celle de West et dit :

« Je vais te demander quelque chose de délicat et personnel, mais c'est important, commença Tonks, plus sérieuse que jamais. Quand as-tu eu tes dernières règles ? Et à quand remonte ton dernier rapport sexuel avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en voyant rougir la jeune fille à vue d'œil.

- Quel lien avec mes maux de… »

La Serdaigle ouvrit ses yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, les éléments faisant leur chemin dans son esprit, les ajoutant les uns aux autres par rapport aux questions de Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait se tromper ! Elle observa son ventre puis se souvint que cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'elle aurait dû avoir ses menstruations. Deux semaines, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de retard. Son dernier rapport avec Sirius remontait à son départ, mais ils s'étaient protégés. Elle en était certaine, elle se souvenait encore du sort que celui-ci lui avait lancé. Alors cela voulait dire que la seule et unique fois où elle aurait pu concevoir un enfant était lors de leur première fois. Merlin, ça datait d'il y a plus d'un mois ! Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement tandis que des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa tempe. S'étaient-ils protégés ce jour-là ? Elle n'en avait pas souvenir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! C'est trop inimaginable ! Avec les derniers événements, elle n'avait pas été attentive à sa santé. Attendait-elle réellement un enfant ? Elle n'arrivait pas réaliser. Et quelle serait la réaction de Sirius ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Saurait-elle assumer le fait d'être mère ? Une peur sans précédent s'installa en Éliane. Serait-elle une bonne mère ? Ou alors ferait-elle souffrir son enfant autant qu'elle avait pu souffrir ? Et si le même schéma se reproduisait ? Si elle faisait du mal à sa fille ou à son fils ? Devant son silence, la femme de Remus ajouta :

« Nous allons faire un test de grossesse, mais tu vas devoir te reposer Éliane. Ces crampes que tu peux avoir, ce n'est pas normal, avertit la sorcière avec gravité. Cela montre un grand stress accumulé. C'est mauvais pour le bébé, tu pourrais le perdre. »

-Le perdre ? Le perdre ? Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit tel un écho. Mais voulait-elle seulement de ce bébé ? En voulait-elle ? Elle avait si peur, si peur. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait lui arriver ? Serait-elle capable de s'occuper de cet enfant ? Pourquoi en doutait-elle ? Elle était trop jeune, trop jeune pour être enceinte, mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop tard pour les regrets ? Le mal était fait, une vie grandissait en _elle._ Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses yeux lui piquèrent terriblement quand Éliane vint à songer à la possibilité de perdre le bébé pour ne pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Merlin qu'elle pouvait se haïr à cet instant pour ce genre de pensées ! C'était horrible ! Une main glissa sur son ventre tout à fait plat. Elle releva la tête et entendit Nymphadora lui dire :

« Tu feras une excellente maman. Donne-toi juste le temps d'accepter cette nouvelle. Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. »

La Serdaigle se blottit contre Tonks qui lui caressait les cheveux de manière très maternelle tout en la berçant. Après tout, elle avait toujours aimé les enfants. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aimer le sien ? Comment allait-elle faire pour cacher cette grossesse ? Heureusement que la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas. Normalement, elle ne devrait prendre que quelques kilos dans les premiers mois, rien de bien flagrant. Qu'allait-elle avoir ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Pourrait-elle jouer la finale de Quiddicth ? Était-ce prudent dans son état ? Dans tous les cas, elle ferait ce match, elle voulait faire gagner son équipe ! Cette finale était trop importante à ses yeux. Que craignait-elle ? Elle était une bonne attrapeuse, elle n'avait été que très peu blessée au cours de ces années. West ne pensa plus alors qu'à une seule chose : elle devait l'annoncer à Sirius.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, John, Ambre et Joanne étaient assis auprès de la cheminée, bavardant tranquillement. Walker tenait enlacée sur ses genoux sa petite amie qui paraissait de meilleure humeur que ce midi. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé les propos qu'elle avait pu proférer envers Eliane. Cette dispute commençait d'ailleurs à lui taper sur le système. Il avait l'impression d'être entre deux feux et qu'à tout moment, il devrait choisir entre sa meilleure amie ou Joanne. Cela ne rythmait à rien ! D'autant plus qu'il trouvait la réaction de sa petite amie envers Eliane injustifiée ! Certes, elle avait caché des choses et sa relation avec son professeur alors qu'elles étaient sensées être meilleures amies, mais Joanne et Ambre n'avaient pas agi de la meilleure façon qui soit en agressant ainsi West. Venir à croire que Sirius profitait d'elle ! Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas démissionné même si la rumeur qui courait disait qu'il avait été viré par la directrice. Décidément, les gens aimaient raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur le dos des autres dans ces moments-là. Ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires parfois ! Il espérait vraiment que les filles viendraient à se réconcilier. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, surtout pour des stupidités pareilles. D'ailleurs, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas revenir son amie. Il ne l'avait pas revue de la journée, au point qu'elle en avait séché les cours, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il espérait qu'Eliane se portait bien. Peut-être devrait-il aller la chercher ? Depuis que Sirius était parti, elle était amorphe et semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, surtout qu'en ce moment, elle était encore plus seule que jamais puisque sa petite amie faisait sa mauvaise tête. Il jeta un regard furtif à la pendule qui indiquait les neuf heures et demie passées. Elle devait être rentrée depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ? Peut-être était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Et si elle était partie de Poudlard ? Non, elle ne ferait pas ça ! Il devenait paranoïaque. Ne supportant plus l'absence de son amie et face à l'inquiétude qui le submergeait, il dit :

« Peux-tu te lever Joanne, j'aimerais aller faire un tour.

- Un tour ? Où ça ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de ronde à faire ce soir ? déclara la concernée en se retournant vers son petit ami, le regard suspicieux.

- J'aimerais aller voir où se trouve Eliane. Son absence m'inquiète, soupira-t-il devant ses questions.

- Elle doit être avec ta copine la préfète-en-chef Liliane, tout simplement ! répliqua Salder, en colère que John accorde de l'attention à West.

- Elle n'est pas venue en cours de tout l'après-midi, dit John. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, c'est quoi ses habitudes ? Comme coucher avec ses pro... »

Joanne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que John la repoussa pour se lever, les traits de son visage contractés par la colère. Comment pouvait-il lui parler d'Eliane et partir à sa recherche alors qu'il passait la soirée avec_ elle ? _Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle attendait cette soirée passée ensemble puisque ces derniers temps, il avait été occupé avec ces rondes de préfèt-en-chef et les entraînements de Quiddicth. Eliane avait-elle plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'un moment partagé à deux ? Seulement, l'attitude de sa petite amie l'agaçait de plus en plus ! Qu'elle en veuille à Eliane était une chose, mais raconter de telles inepties sur_ elle_, c'en était une autre ! Elle allait devoir se calmer un peu et peut-être commencer à lui pardonner !

« Écoutez, se disputer pour ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Tu devrais être plus indulgente Joanne, prononça Ambre en tentant de calmer son amie. Eliane est l'amie de John, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète.

- Et alors ? Je m'en moque totalement que West soit son amie ! Il est avec moi, c'est _notre _soirée et je suis sa petite amie au contraire de_ l'autre_ ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit de me gifler ce midi ! siffla Jo furieuse.

- Aucun droit ? ricana Walker. Et toi, accusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt, de quel droit te permets-tu te traiter Eliane de la sorte ? La colère t'aveugle ! Ouvre les yeux et reconnais ton erreur. Tu n'as pas été des plus sympathiques avec _notre _amie. Ton comportement me fait honte !

- Mon comportement te fait honte ? cracha Salder furibonde. Parfait ! Alors choisis, c'est soit moi, soit West !

- Décidément, tu me déçois de plus en plus Joanne ! Comment peux-tu me poser un tel ultimatum ? Notre couple ne représente donc rien à tes yeux ? demanda John, le visage grave.

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tes amis ont plus d'importance que _moi _? rétorqua Joanne les bras croisés, ne cessant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Franchis le pas de cette pièce et c'est fini entre nous ! »

Le silence était total dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves observaient le duel Walker contre Salder tandis que certaines savouraient d'avance la fin de cette dispute, espérant que John viendrait à quitter Joanne. Ambre, quant à elle, était horrifiée devant la tournure que prenait la situation. Son amie n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, elle savait de quoi était capable John, surtout dans ces moments-là. Elle allait le regretter amèrement et peut-être même toute sa vie. Le provoquer ainsi était un jeu dangereux et Joanne allait s'y brûler. Sous les yeux de tous et surtout de Salder, Walker se retourna puis se dirigea vers le portrait pour sortir de la salle tandis que la Serdaigle ferma violemment ses poings. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Il n'allait tout de même pas franchir le portrait ? Les lèvres de Joanne se mirent à trembler, n'arrivant pas à réaliser la décision que venait de prendre John. Il l'avait quittée. Il l'avait quittée, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas voulu ça elle avait cru que cela le ferait rester, mais c'était tout le contraire !

« John ! l'interpella-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire _Salder, _répondit-ilsans se retourner_. _Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pu te trouver, tu me déçois énormément. Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait mon _choix_ ! Je préfère rejoindre _une amie _que tu as odieusement méprisée alors qu'elle a toujours été là pourtoique rester avec une fille aussi égoïste ! Finalement, le premier avis sur une personne est toujours le meilleur, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ex petite amie avec un rictus au bord des lèvres. Tu ne vaux rien Salder et j'ai perdu mon temps avec_ toi_. Au plaisir de ne plus entendre parler de _ta_ petite personne. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Walker sortit de la salle commune tandis que les chuchotements emplirent la pièce sous les yeux brouillés de Joanne. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle était totalement sonnée, ébahie, pantoise, paralysée par les paroles de John. Comment avait-il pu lui dire de tels propos ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit cancrelat répugnant ? Tout son corps tremblait tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la paume de ses mains. Elle le détestait ! Elle le haïssait ! Elle voulait le faire souffrir comme jamais ! Finalement, il n'avait pas changé : il était toujours le même, aussi imbu de sa personne ! Égoïste, elle ? Et lui alors ? Qu'était-il ? Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler comme jamais quand _elle_ sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qui n'était autre que celle d'Ambre :

« Joanne, souffla-t-elle, inquiète pour son amie de la voir sans réaction. »

La concernée se tourna vers Corvalis qui vit le visage de sa camarade ravagé par les larmes. Elle n'était qu'une idiote ! À cause de son fichu caractère, elle avait tout gâché ! Il ne pouvait pas la quitter ainsi, _non_. Elle avait besoin de lui. _Elle l'aimait_, elle l'aimait et de tout son être ! Elle voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il lui dise que tout cela était une mauvaise blague ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais que venait-elle de faire ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'écroula alors à même le sol, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait le sentiment d'être plus vide que jamais, qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de son âme. Elle avait mal, encore plus que la première fois où il l'avait rejetée sans le moindre égard. N'étaient-ils pas destinés à pouvoir s'aimer ? À être un couple uni ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas faits pour être ensemble ? Rageusement, elle tapa ses poings sur le sol alors qu'Ambre s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour l'enlacer et la consoler. Elle avait perdu John. Elle l'avait perdu et peut-être à tout jamais.

* * *

_Je sens que je vais me faire incendier par les fans du couple Joanne/John, mais attention ! N'oubliez pas que l'histoire se finit bien et pour tout le monde. Vous savez que j'aime faire ma sadique xd mais au final, vous allez être heureux de la fin que je vous réserve. Bref, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Eliane enceinte certaines l'avaient deviné, bravo à vous ! Maintenant, au prochain chapitre, place à la réaction de Sirius, un petit malaise durant le match de Quiddicth pour Eliane, ainsi que du Tracy/Éric, réconciliation du trio, etc._

_Vous avez pu voir la relation Remus/Eliane/Nymphadora. Ça me tenait à cœur et je trouve que ça tombait au bon moment. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. _

_La sœur d'Eliane a refait son apparition et non, elle ne va pas se remettre bien avec Eliane, vous pouvez toujours rêvez xd. On la reverra dans le chapitre 30 et les sœurs ne finiront pas en bons termes. C'est ainsi. Sachez qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin de la fic. Je vous réserve une petite surprise pour l'épilogue, un petit cadeau, une belle petite vidéo xd. _

_Sinon que dire de plus ? Un gros merci pour vos commentaires. À très bientôt pour la suite ! _


	30. La Finale de Quiddicth

**Chapitre 29 : La finale de Quiddicth**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que John et Joanne s'étaient séparés. Deux semaines que l'ancien couple avait repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Dès qu'ils se voyaient au détour d'un couloir ou qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, les disputes reprenaient de plus belle sous les yeux désespérés de Corvalis qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la situation, même si le reste du temps, ils s'ignoraient en beauté. Walker semblait se divertir avec _des_ filles, prenant un malin plaisir à s'afficher avec _elles_, tandis que son ex petite-amie bouillonnait de colère, de jalousie et de tristesse non feintes. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé au bras d'une Gryffondor et ainsi de suite. À croire qu'il l'avait définitivement oubliée. Était-ce possible que leur couple n'ait eu aucune importance ? Comment avait-il pu la rayer aussi vite de sa vie ? S'était-elle trompée sur _lui_ ? Elle avait pourtant cru être importante à ses yeux, qu'il aurait été aussi triste qu'_elle_, aussi malade d'amour qu'_elle_ pouvait l'être, mais non ! Elle n'était rien ! Rien ! S'il voulait la faire souffrir, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de sa réussite ! Il s'amusait ? Elle pleurait. Il riait ? Elle criait en silence. Elle avait mal et cela plus que jamais. Elle avait le sentiment que son cœur se brisait un peu plus chaque jour en le voyant embrasser, toucher une autre fille qu'_elle_. Elle le _haïssait_ ! Il se moquait _d'elle,_ il jouait avec sa souffrance en sortant avec _elles_ ! Il agissait odieusement en s'affichant avec ses conquêtes sans le moindre remords! N'avait-il aucun cœur ? S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, parfait ! Il allait entendre parler du payset de Joanne Salder ce petit crétin ! Elle se sentait vide sans _lui_ et quoi de mieux que de se consoler dans les bras d'un autre pour échapper à ce gouffre béant qui l'engloutissait peu à peu. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

« Joanne, souffla Ambre d'un regard inquiet.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, énervée qu'on la dérange dans ses pensées.

- Tu es en train de réduire en miettes toutes tes tartines, remarqua Corvalis avec une moue moqueuse. »

La concernée jeta un coup d'œil auxdites tartines et en effet, elle les avait toutes réduites en morceaux. Non seulement il lui brisait le cœur, mais en plus il lui avait gâché son moment favori de la journée : le petit-déjeuner. Le regard de Joanne se fit plus noir que jamais tandis que sa dernière tartine craqua dans sa main sous l'effet de la colère qui la submergeait. Merlin, elle avait tellement envie de pleurer, de lui crier après, de le secouer, de le gifler, de lui faire mal ! Des sentiments forts et destructeurs. Il l'avait oubliée et cela peut-être à jamais. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. Elle avait tout gâché, elle avait agi de façon très puérile. Elle soupira profondément, remettant une mèche folle derrière son oreille quand son regard fut attiré par l'entrée de son amie Eliane. Dire que tout cela était arrivé à cause de son comportement envers la Serdaigle. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser encore et encore et il est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas procédé de la meilleure manière qui soit. Surtout _elle, _puisqu'Ambre avait réalisé bien plus tôt son erreur. Est-ce qu'Eliane viendrait à leur pardonner un jour ? Arriveraient-elles à redevenir amies ? Joanne en doutait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression que leur amie faisait tout pour les fuir.

Comme tous les matins, elle vit Eliane s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, en face de Liliane et aux côtés de Walker. Salder les aperçut en train de se faire la bise, rire ou encore discuter et face à cette scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, sentant son cœur se tordre violemment. Elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Eliane et que toutes les attentions de John soient pour _elle_. Seulement, tout était terminé. La rouquine reporta son attention sur son bol de chocolat, les yeux dans le vague, plus désespérée que jamais, sans voir le regard furtif de son ex petit-ami.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer au loin. _Elle_ lui manquait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette séparation aurait été aussi douloureuse et s'il n'avait pas Eliane à ses côtés, il sombrerait. Étrangement, s'il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à se mettre avec Joanne, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à l'oublier, à réaliser que tout était fini. Il avait pleuré pour _elle_, lui qui n'avait jamais versé une seule larme pour une femme. Cependant, malgré tout cela, il ne regrettait pas son choix ! Son comportement de la dernière fois avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait été trop loin dans ses propos envers Eliane. Après tout, Salder n'était pas irremplaçable ! Il y en avait d'autres filles comme _elle_ ! Il avait l'embarras du choix, il lui suffisait de choisir et d'oublier. Seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quand il embrassait d'autres filles, il imaginait _ses_ lèvres quand il caressait d'autres filles, il imaginait _ses _courbes quand il venait à atteindre le septième ciel, c'était _son nom_ qui était murmuré. Il l'aimait et cela plus que tout ! Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il pouvait faire semblant, jouer sur les apparences, la regarder au loin et la voir s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de _lui_. C'était à elle de venir le voir et lui demander pardon. C'est elle qui lui avait posé cet ultimatum ! Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle finirait par revenir.

Eliane l'avait traité d'idiot d'avoir réagi au quart de tour pour une telle broutille, qu'elle s'en moquait que Joanne puisse la critiquer à ce point-là et qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre son couple en danger pour _elle_. Décidément, sa meilleure amie ne changerait jamais, toujours à penser aux autres. Eliane ferait mieux de prendre soin d'elle. Il est vrai que le départ de Sirius l'avait sonnée les premières semaines, mais elle paraissait aller beaucoup mieux en ce moment. Il le sentait. Elle était plus joyeuse, elle mangeait, elle riait, elle paraissait d'ailleurs plus proche du couple Lupin puisqu'elle passait la plupart de son temps dans leur appartement. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu être l'élément déclencheur à ce revirement de situation. Toujours est-il que rien ne semblait s'arranger avec sa cadette. Il avait appris par Laura qu'Elizabeth avait changé depuis quelques jours. Elle était plus pensive, moins encline à discuter et cela, juste après la confrontation avec Eliane. Apparemment, ça c'était mal passé et depuis, White paraissait bouleversée. Malheureusement, Floyd n'avait pas pu lui arracher les mots de la bouche et n'en savait pas plus. Est-ce qu'un jour son amie accepterait sa sœur ? Il en doutait fortement. Eliane ne semblait pas le vouloir elle l'ignorait, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus sur le sujet par peur de la froisser, mais il trouvait fort dommage que les deux sœurs ne se retrouvent pas. Seulement, cela n'appartenait qu'à son amie de bien vouloir renouer avec Elizabeth. Un jour peut-être, qui sait ?

Il gratifia son amie d'un sourire qui lui répondit tout en croquant dans une tartine. Dans tous les cas, ça faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi, plus vivante et enjouée. Elle avait en plus repris des rondeurs, ce qui ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, surtout que dans une heure la finale de Quiddicth allait démarrer. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. L'équipe tout entière comptait bien gagner ce match et remporter ainsi la coupe dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Cette fois-ci, Gryffondor perdrait ! Foi de Walker !

« Vous êtes prêts pour le match ? demanda Liliane en se servant de chocolat.

- Plus que jamais, répondit John.

- J'espère bien, comptez sur moi pour vous encourager, déclara-t-elle sous le sourire d'Eliane qui savait Ô combien la Poufsouffle prenait son rôle de commentatrice très à cœur. »

La Serdaigle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour capter le regard de Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Apparemment, le couple Lupin lui avait promis une surprise de taille pour cette journée et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu leur arracher le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ? À part revoir Sirius, elle ne voyait pas grand chose.

Sirius. Elle ne lui avait même pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, comment lui dire. Et surtout comment viendrait-il à réagir ? Serait-il heureux ou aussi anxieux qu'elle pouvait l'être face à cet événement incongru ? Enceinte, enceinte alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Comment allait-elle faire ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop jeune ? Cependant, d'autres personnes étaient passées par là et elles s'en étaient très bien sorties. Après tout, l'âge avait-il vraiment son importance ? Elle sortait bien avec un homme qui faisait le double de son âge. Le treize juin, cela ferait deux mois qu'elle attendait un bébé. Deux mois et ensuite, elle ne pourrait plus avorter. Seulement, plus les jours passaient et moins elle se sentait capable de faire une telle chose. Si elle venait à le faire, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Puis, Sirius avait aussi son mot à dire. N'étaient-ils pas un couple ? Peu importait l'âge ou l'inquiétude qui la rongeait, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aimait déjà _son_ enfant, ou plutôt _leur _enfant. Le fruit de leur amour. Comme elle l'avait déjà promis à Nymphadora, elle ferait bien attention durant le match. Rien ne _leur _arriverait, rien.

Elle sentit alors une pression sur son épaule qui n'était autre que son capitaine, l'invitant à venir se préparer dans les vestiaires avec John. Eliane pouvait déjà entendre le long discours de Thomas. La jeune fille rencontra alors le regard de son amie Corvalis qui lui fit un léger sourire. Ambre semblait bien décidée à tout faire pour renouer des liens d'amitié avec elle. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle leur pardonne ? Après tout, ils étaient en tort toutes les trois. Cependant, elle doutait fort que Joanne finisse par mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'excuser de son comportement. Eliane savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir faire le premier pas pour se réconcilier avec la rouquine. Elle redoutait déjà la réaction de John. Merlin que c'était compliqué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux-là se séparent ? N'avaient-ils pas eu assez de mal pour se mettre ensemble ? À croire qu'ils aimaient se crier l'un sur l'autre et jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Cette situation devenait ridicule et avec les caractères bornés de ses deux amis, il allait falloir du temps pour qu'ils redeviennent un couple.

Finalement, Eliane accorda de nouveau son attention à Ambre qui ne cessait de l'observer. Pour simple réponse, West répondit à son sourire en faisant de même puis s'en alla de la Grande Salle. En quelques minutes, elle rejoignit les vestiaires puis enfila sa tenue de Quiddicth avant de retrouver son équipe. Thomas était déjà en train de faire un débriefing tandis que les membres de l'équipe paraissaient amorphes, soupirant, le regard rivé vers le plafond sous les yeux amusés de la Serdaigle. Pauvre capitaine, il allait se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour _lui_. Dire que c'était le dernier match qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Ensuite, elle ne les reverrait plus. Ils viendraient à prendre des chemins différents. Tant d'années passées ensemble, tant de fous rires, de galères et de pleurs entre ses murs. C'était étrange de se dire que bientôt, elle ne reviendrait plus ici.

Poudlard. Le château représentait toutes sa vie, ses joies et ses peines. L'école, et surtout l'ambiance, allait terriblement lui manquer même si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos ou plaisants à vivre. Elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées par la voix de son capitaine qui cria :

« HAUT LES CŒURS ET À NOUS LA VICTOIRE ! ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire dément sous les soupirs de ses coéquipiers. »

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir pour entrer sur le terrain, la porte du vestiaire des garçons s'ouvrit sur leur directeur : Remus Lupin. Grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança vers eux pour les encourager ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Thomas qui planait plus que jamais sur un petit nuage, prêt à tout pour remporter cette satanée coupe ! John lança un regard en biais à Eliane qui était restée à l'écart, au fond de la pièce, tandis que tous les membres de l'équipe sortaient un à un, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son professeur. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Se dirigeant timidement vers Moony qui l'attendait patiemment, face à face, il lui dit :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, dit-elle, merci d'être venu pour encourager l'équipe.

- Je suis venu en particulier pour toi Eliane. Tu feras bien attention ? Aucun risque ? Ta santé et le bébé avant tout, l'avertit Remus, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Promis, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- J'espère bien, sinon je peux déjà entendre les cris hystériques de Nymphadora et de Sirius. Je doute que mes oreilles le supportent, avoua Remus en rigolant légèrement, rejoint par Eliane. »

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la pièce qui n'était autre que le balai de West tombant au sol tandis qu'Eliane était dans les bras de Remus. Il répondit sans hésitation à son étreinte, une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui se blottit tendrement contre lui. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir été là pour _elle_ ainsi que Dora. Elle s'était rapprochée d'eux à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru imaginable. Elle les aimait énormément. Ils s'étaient occupés d'elle, l'avaient forcée à manger de nouveau, l'avaient fait sourire, rire, pleurer et câlinée comme des parents. Et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi choyée et aimée. Un amour différent de Sirius, mais tout aussi puissant et bienfaisant, qui l'avait rendue plus vivante que jamais.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, souffla-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

- Tu parles comme si on ne se reverrait plus jamais, remarqua Remus en portant sur elle un regard presque paternel. Si tu veux te débarrasser de nous, c'est manqué, tu vas devoir nous compter dans ta vie, dit-il en faisant relever la tête à Eliane, dont quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ça a été un plaisir de prendre soin de toi et si nous devons un jour le refaire, alors nous serons là. Tout parent qui soit aurait été fier d'avoir une fille comme toi et _nous _sommes fiers de toi, glissa Remus à son oreille en effaçant ses larmes. »

Dire que l'émotion était à son comble aurait été un euphémisme. Eliane ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, mais c'était beaucoup plus que de la reconnaissance, de la joie ou du bonheur. C'était indéfinissable ! Ce que venait de lui dire Remus était beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en attendait. Son cœur et tout son être se gonflèrent d'un bien-être total. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, se moquant bien d'avoir dix-huit ans pour se conduire comme une gamine de huit ans en manque d'amour parental. Elle était là _sa_ famille. Lupin la fit reculer de quelques pas puis murmura :

« Sèche tes larmes. S'_il_ vient à savoir que je t'ai fait pleurer, il va me maudire sur six générations. Puis, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Eliane sécha alors d'un revers de main ses dernières larmes puis lui fit un énorme sourire, ses yeux pétillants sous le regard protecteur de Remus.

« Parfait, ainsi _il_ pourra voir ton visage rayonnant des gradins, révéla Moony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Les yeux de West s'ouvrirent en grand devant les propos de Remus. Les gradins ? De qui parlait-il ? Se pourrait-il que Sirius soit ici ? Dans les gradins du stade ? Son cœur se mit à pulser à toute vitesse, ayant le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il était ici, à Poudlard. Merlin, elle allait le revoir enfin, l'embrasser, le toucher, être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, son rire. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle embrasse Remus sur la joue avant de sortir à toute vitesse sous le rire de celui-ci. Elle enfourcha son balai, entrant sur le terrain puis rejoignit ses coéquipiers tout en jetant des regards autour d'elle quand ses prunelles se fixèrent sur les gradins de Gryffondor. Il était là, assis à côté de sa cousine, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux dans le vent. Se moquant éperdument des élèves, des réactions ou encore des remarques futures, elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres puis lui fit un baiser volant sous les yeux ahuris de Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit aussi entreprenante et cela devant tout le monde. Au même moment, le coup de sifflet retentit tandis qu'il sentit Remus s'installer sur le banc, l'observant avec un sourire goguenard. Il pouvait bien se moquer de lui. Il s'en foutait royalement. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée, _rien_.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la finale était commencée. Le public était déchaîné. Les deux équipes se défendaient très bien et se battaient comme des lions. Serdaigle menait 240 points contre 220. Tout allait se jouer sur le vif d'or. Qui allait l'attraper en premier ? West ou Spencer ? Dans tous les cas, c'était West qui menait largement. On la voyait partout et elle avait failli, plus d'une fois, attraper la petite balle dorée. Les gradins des élèves Serdaigles étaient euphoriques, sentant la victoire approcher à grands pas. Tout le monde était debout, hurlant, criant, sautant, brandissant fièrement leurs drapeaux. Ambre, Joanne et même Laura n'étaient pas en reste, suivant la foule, encourageant leur équipe qui se battait corps et âme sous un soleil accablant. Sirius se crispait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eliane foncer à toute vitesse sur le vif d'or, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Une chute était si vite arrivée, surtout après un match d'une telle durée. Des cris d'excitation se firent alors entendre, ramenant Black à la réalité environnante. En effet, West était en train de faire un piquet droit vers le sol, Spencer à sa poursuite. Les deux ennemies jurées ne cessaient de se lancer des regards furtifs pour accorder de nouveau leur attention au vif d'or. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle, attendant le dénouement final avec grande attention. Eliane était en tête et la petite balle de ses rêves était juste à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Au même moment, elle sentit une crampe au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ignorant la douleur, elle se concentra uniquement sur son objectif tandis qu'elle était coude à coude avec Tracy qui ne lâchait rien. Pourtant, le sol se rapprochait irrémédiablement. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle n'hésita pas à accélérer pour finalement sentir le vif d'or battre des ailes dans la paume de sa main. Le silence était total dans le stade. Liliane cria alors :

« SERDAIGLE GAGNE ! ELLE REMPORTE LA COUPE ! »

Un commentaire qui sembla ramener tout le monde à la réalité en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de joie, mêlé aux pleurs des vaincus. Le Souafle vola haut dans le ciel, lancé par les poursuiveurs des Serdaigles, se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers leur attrapeuse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. John fronça sérieusement les sourcils en voyant le manque de réaction d'Eliane. Que se passait-il ? C'est alors qu'il la vit doucement basculer de son balai, lâchant le vif d'or, sous les yeux horrifiés de toutes les personnes présentes. Sans même se poser de question, Walker fonça au plus vite vers son amie qui tombait dans le vide. Il se fit alors devancer par une personne qui la rattrapa de justesse et dont il n'aurait jamais cru capable de faire un tel geste ! Spencer tenait dès à présent Eliane dans ses bras, totalement inconsciente, et remarqua une tache de sang en train de se former sur sa robe au niveau de ses cuisses. Serait-il possible que… Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent en grand devant l'hypothèse qui faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Merlin, il fallait faire vite, elle était en train de faire une hémorragie !

« Merci de l'avoir rattrapée…

- Pas le temps de discuter ! le coupa-t-elle. Elle est en train de perdre du sang, déclara sèchement Tracy en la posant dans les bras de John. Cette folle a fait du sport dans son état ! Il faut que tu l'accompagnes à l'infirmerie où elle risque de perdre son bébé.

Un bloc de glace tomba aussitôt dans les entrailles de John, dont son visage reflétait toute sa surprise et le choc de l'annonce. Enceinte ? Eliane ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait rien remarqué, rien vu ! Il posa son regard sur le corps inanimé de son amie. Sans plus de commodité et de réflexion, il porta Eliane d'un seul bras, la maintenant de toutes ses forces contre lui puis accéléra de tout son possible pour arriver au plus vite vers l'infirmerie. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé à pied, cela aurait été trop long tandis qu'en balai, il avait encore une chance d'arriver à temps ! Il le devait ! Il y arriverait ! Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher son état ? Était-elle inconsciente d'avoir pratiqué du Quiddicth en étant enceinte ? Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas de remplaçant en tant qu'attrapeur et qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute perdu le match, mais cela ne valait pas sa santé ! Idiote ! Il entra alors dans le château, se moquant irrespectueusement du règlement à l'heure qu'il était. Il parcourut en balai les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie qu'il finit par entrevoir à son plus grand soulagement. Il pénétra dans la pièce, alertant Mme Pomfresh par tout le boucan infernal qu'il avait fait en stoppant sa course.

« M. Walker ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage ? Et entrer dans mon infirmerie sur un…Oh par Morgane ! s'écria la sorcière en voyant l'état de sa jeune élève. Posez-la sur le lit, vite ! »

Essoufflé, John ne se fit pas prier en déposant Eliane sur la couchette. Il ne put détacher son regard de la robe qui semblait se colorer d'un rouge carmin. Quelle victoire amère. Il aurait préféré perdre le match plutôt que de voir sa meilleure amie perdre son enfant. Il expliqua rapidement la situation à l'infirmière qui le vira littéralement de son lieu de travail, tout en s'agitant autour de sa patiente. Il referma les portes, se laissant glisser le long du mur, une main dans ses cheveux. Merlin qu'elle sauve ce bébé. Pourvu qu'il soit arrivé à temps ! Il entendit des pas précipités arriver dans sa direction qui n'était autre que ceux de Sirius Black, de Remus Lupin et de sa femme. Qu'allait-il leur dire, surtout au compagnon d'Eliane ? Le savait-il ? Au vu de son air perdu, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Super ! C'est lui qui allait devoir s'y coller. Il soupira profondément tout en se levant puis se dirigea vers Black, le prenant quelque peu à l'écart. Il eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Sirius demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit le principal concerné totalement inquiet et affolé.

- Elle perdait du sang, beaucoup, confia John ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Du sang ? Elle est blessée ? interrogea Padfoot, nageant en pleine incompréhension.

- Non, enfin pas de cette manière. Eliane faisait une hémorragie. Elle… Apparemment, elle atteindrait un enfant._ Votre_ enfant, précisa John en relevant la tête pour croiser la mine ébahie de son interlocuteur. »

Eliane était enceinte de _lui_ ? Comment était ce possible ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit et ils s'étaient protégés… Sauf lors de sa première fois. Il grimaça légèrement à cette pensée, ne réalisant pas complètement la nouvelle. Il comprenait un peu mieux son ami Remus quand sa cousine lui avait aussi annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours rêvé d'être père ! Seulement, il ne s'y était jamais réellement préparé et surtout aussi tôt. Serait-il un bon père ? Y arriverait-il ? Saurait-il donner l'amour dont avait besoin un enfant alors que lui-même n'y avait jamais goûté ? Et s'il reproduisait les mêmes erreurs que ses parents ? S'il venait à être aussi mauvais qu'eux ? À faire des erreurs ? Il sentit une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule qu'il reconnut en Remus. Il se retourna vers lui puis souffla :

« Tu le savais ? »

Pour seule réponse, Lupin hocha de la tête en ajoutant :

« Nous l'avons appris il y a deux semaines. Elle ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer et je t'avoue qu'elle a eu des difficultés à digérer la nouvelle. »

Il est vrai qu'Eliane était jeune et la connaissant, elle avait dû être déstabilisée. Était-elle aussi anxieuse que lui ? À cette pensée, un fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, sourire qui se fana bien vite en pensant que peut-être elle allait perdre le bébé. Il voulut entrer dans le lieu médical, mais fut aussitôt empêché par Remus et John qui secouèrent la tête. Il valait mieux laisser faire l'infirmière et lui accorder une totale confiance. C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent, encore et encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Joanne, Ambre et Laura qui demandèrent des explications et quelle ne fut pas leur réaction surprise en apprenant que leur amie attendait un enfant. Joanne intercepta alors le regard moqueur de John dont les lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ? Tu crois que c'est peut-être le moment ? cingla Jo.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? ricana Walker tandis que les autres observaient la scène tel un match de tennis. C'est toi qui oses _me_ faire des leçons de morale après avoir lâchement abandonné Eliane alors que tu as critiqué sa relation avec Sirius ? Le vent tourne, tu es une véritable girouette finalement, déclara sereinement John en la foudroyant du regard.

- Ah oui ? Si moi je suis une girouette, toi tu es un lapin en chaleur qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, siffla Joanne les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupon et un beau parleur !

- Et alors ? J'en ai le droit, n'oublie pas que la place est libre, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. À moins que tu ne souhaites la récupérer, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille en passant à côté d'elle. Jalouse ? ajouta John en se retournant vers Salder, d'un regard provocant. »

Prise d'une bouffée de colère, elle leva la main pour qu'elle s'abatte sur sa joue, sauf qu'il l'en arrêta avant, puis décréta :

« Cela suffit. À croire que tu aimes te donner en spectacle ! J'en ai soupé de ton impulsivité et ton sale caractère ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Je couche et j'embrasse qui je veux et j'en ai que faire de ta jalousie. Je ne t'appartiens pas comme bon te semble ! cracha-t-il avec véracité. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Nos chemins se séparent ici. Ignore-moi à l'avenir et j'en ferai de même, prononça-t-il en lâchant sa main. »

Les lèvres de Joanne se mirent dangereusement à trembler tandis que ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Avant qu'Ambre n'ait pu aller à son encontre, Salder s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Elle était humiliée et blessée comme jamais ! Son cœur tombait en lambeaux. Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de lui, rien. C'était réellement fini. Au même moment, Corvalis s'avança vers John et lui dit :

« Tu as été dur avec elle ! Comment as-tu pu lui parler ainsi ?

- Comme vous avez pu le faire avec Eliane, répliqua le Serdaigle en colère.

- Elle regrette sincèrement et moi aussi, confia Ambre en soutenant son regard.

- Contrairement à Eliane, je suis rancunier. Si elle veut se faire pardonner de son attitude, elle n'a qu'à agir au lieu de pleurnicher sur son triste sort, déclara-t-il.

- Écoutez, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Vous agissez bêtement et vous êtes sur les nerfs à cause de l'état de santé d'Eliane, comme nous tous ici d'ailleurs. Alors calmez-vous et comportez-vous en adultes et non comme des gamins, prononça Laura sagement. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté et la tension qui régnait dans l'air sembla s'apaiser un peu, sous les soupirs des trois autres sorciers. Au bout de plusieurs heures qui parurent interminables, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur Mme Pomfresh, assommée par mille et une questions à la fois. Elle finit par réussir à déclarer :

« Elle va bien, elle se repose pour l'instant. Quant à l'enfant, j'ai réussi à le sauver. Cependant, il lui faut le repos le plus complet, aucun stress supplémentaire. Votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance, la tenter une nouvelle fois serait dangereux ! décréta la sorcière d'un ton irrévocable. Je vous autorise à la voir, mais une seule personne et juste pendant une dizaine de minutes, pas plus !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius qui n'hésita pas un seul instant pour pénétrer dans la pièce puis se diriger vers le lit qui était entouré d'un paravent. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit le rideau blanc qui l'entourait puis la découvrit allongée, les cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle sur l'oreiller telle une auréole. Son teint était affreusement pâle et les traits de son visage tirés comme jamais. Il avança d'un pas léger, prenant place sur le rebord de la couchette, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, tandis que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre. Un ventre encore plat, mais qui prochainement allait grossir. Il leva une main tremblante vers celui-ci pour s'arrêter en plein milieu du trajet. Père, il allait être père. Serait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par la voix faible de sa fiancée :

« Tu peux le toucher, réussit-elle à dire. »

Pour simple réponse, il hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Il finit par poser sa main sur son ventre qu'il caressa d'un pouce. Sirius reporta son attention sur Eliane qui tentait de ne pas fermer les yeux par la fatigue.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit. Je… Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je…

- Chut, intima Black en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant, toi et le bébé.

- Es-tu en colère ? s'enquit Eliane.

- Non, juste surpris et anxieux, assura-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai peur, confia-t-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai peur.

- Mais nous sommes deux, la rassura son compagnon en s'approchant d'elle. Nous allons très bien nous en sortir.

- Tu crois, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr, parce que nous nous aimons, confia Padfoot en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller ses propos. »

Il se recula un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il caressa ses joues, attendri et rassuré de ne pas être le seul à avoir peur. Pour l'instant, il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement la situation et il ne sautait pas non plus de joie jusqu'au plafond. Cependant, au plus profond de son cœur, c'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Une famille. _Sa_ femme et _ses_ enfants. Oui, prochainement, ils seraient tous les deux heureux et comblés par _cet _enfant, même si pour le moment ce n'était pas encore le cas. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Merlin que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir à ses côtés, de la toucher, l'embrasser, la voir. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il avait rêvé de cet instant jour et nuit. Plus que deux petites semaines et ils seraient enfin réunis pour _toujours_.

Durant ce temps-là, la directrice était venue s'enquérir des nouvelles de sa jeune élève auprès de l'infirmière. Rassurée et heureuse qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage, elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'elle se tourna vers John et dit d'un ton qui se voulait sévère :

« Quant à vous jeune homme, vous avez défié outrageusement le règlement en volant avec votre balai dans le château !

- Mais…

- En plus avec votre statut de préfèt-en-chef ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais professeur…

- Pour cela, je vous accorde donc cent points pour votre présence d'esprit qui vous aura permis d'arriver à temps pour votre amie. Cependant, que cela ne se reproduise plus ! décréta-t-elle en partant vers son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, sous la mine ahurie de Walker. »

Le Serdaigle jeta un coup d'œil à ses professeurs puis à ses amies qui haussèrent tout simplement des épaules. À quoi bon chercher à comprendre. Finalement, la journée ne se finissait pas si mal.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

À quelques mètres plus loin, dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, seule restait Tracy en train de se changer. Son équipe avait perdu, ses coéquipiers étaient plus que jamais dépités et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Tout était de sa faute. Cependant, elle se devait le reconnaître, West était de loin la meilleure. La victoire leur revenait de droit. Une grimace apparut sur son visage en repensant au sauvetage auquel elle avait participé. Tracy ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait rattrapé Eliane dans sa chute, mais quand elle l'avait vue tomber, elle ne s'était pas posé de questions : elle devait la rattraper coûte que coûte. C'était étrange… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, le besoin de protéger, aider une personne ou plutôt si, mais cela remontait à des années, quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant remplie de rêves, croyant aux contes de fées et aux princes charmants.

Quelle triste désillusion cela avait été quand elle avait compris que tout cela n'existait pas. La bulle dans laquelle elle vivait s'était soudainement brisée peu de temps avant son entrée à Poudlard. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été présents pour elle, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Cependant, il y avait sa voisine qu'elle aimait comme une grande sœur. Une voisine qui lui avait donné le goût de la médecine, qui s'était occupée d'elle cette même voisine qui avait péri d'une maladie incurable. La vie était injuste, cruelle. Elle s'était sentie désemparée, perdant la seule personne qui l'avait aimée et pris soin d'elle comme une mère avec son enfant. Elle avait maudit Dieu, la vie, le destin et elle avait compris que la vie n'avait rien d'un conte de fées. À _sa _mort, elle était plus que jamais seule, un elfe s'occupant d'elle. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle devenait aigrie, perdant peu à peu son âme d'enfant, jalousant, haïssant tous ceux qui étaient entourés d'amis et qui goûtaient au bonheur alors qu'elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Les enfants dans le quartier ne l'avaient jamais appréciée, trop étrange ou bizarre à leur goût. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque il lui arrivait de faire de la magie accidentelle. Elle aurait aimé que tout soit différent, mais avec des « si », on pouvait refaire le monde et ressasser le passé n'avait rien de bon.

Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été dans l'erreur depuis le début. Quand elle avait sauvé Eliane, elle s'était sentie bien, un sentiment de joie d'avoir accompli une bonne action. La haine et la jalousie ne résolvaient aucun problème. Au contraire, ça n'avait fait que la détruire, elle et son entourage. Si elle voulait être heureuse et goûter au bonheur comme les autres, c'était à elle de le construire par ses propres choix et actions. Elle ne devait pas subir le destin, elle devait le créer et aller de l'avant.

Peut-être pourrait-elle commencer cette nouvelle résolution en allant prendre des nouvelles de West et se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Dans tous les cas, si elle était enceinte comme elle l'avait supposé, Tracy espérait qu'Eliane n'avait pas perdu l'enfant. Tout en soupirant profondément, refermant la porte de son cassier, elle entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir en un grincement. La jeune fille se retourna et vit dans le contre-jour, une personne dont elle ne se serait jamais attendue de voir ici :

« Éric, souffla-t-elle. »

Le concerné referma la porte derrière lui, puis marcha vers Spencer qui n'osait pas bouger, de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Seulement, une fois en face d'elle, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration tellement ils étaient près. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même, et son cœur ne cessait de faire des triples sauts dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de _lui. _Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Que lui voulait-il ?

« Tu as été remarquable aujourd'hui, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te moques de moi, répondit-elle, méfiante. Nous avons perdu aux dernières nouvelles.

- En effet, mais le geste que tu as fait envers Eliane West est sûrement encore plus magnifique qu'une victoire, déclara-t-il en tendant une main vers son visage pour attraper une mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, murmura Tracy, la voix étrangement douloureuse, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Tu me manques, avoua-t-il. »

À cette simple phrase, elle se recula brusquement puis se retourna, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Comment pouvait-il venir ainsi et lui dire une telle chose comme si cela était normal ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Que cherchait-il ? À la faire souffrir ? Il connaissait ses sentiments à son égard, il devait savoir que de tels propos n'étaient pas des plus innocents dans cette circonstance. Que devait-elle faire ?

« Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

- Redevenons amis, prononça-t-il. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et ce que je te demande est tout simplement égoïste puisque tu vas en souffrir. Cependant, nos discussions et ta présence me manquent. Tu as changé Tracy. Ce que tu as pu faire aujourd'hui le prouve et même si ces derniers jours ton comportement m'a profondément déçu, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je sais que tu as agi ainsi parce que tu souffrais. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal même si cela ne pouvait être inévitable. Tracy… »

La concernée se retourna doucement et Carter vit son visage ravagé par les larmes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il déclencherait une telle réaction. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Il avait vraiment l'impression, à cet instant, qu'elle était fragile. Il savait qu'au fond, sous ses airs de pimbêche, elle était tout autre. Il fallait juste apprendre à la connaître. Il referma peu à peu ses bras autour de sa taille, une main caressant ses cheveux. Étrangement, cette embrassade le réconforta énormément. Était-ce normal qu'elle lui manque autant ? Peu importe, il l'avait récupérée et il ne comptait pas la perdre une seconde fois. Il resterait à ses côtés autant qu'elle le lui permettrait. Au fond, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, un piège qui allait se refermer peu à peu sur_ lui, _les menant vers un avenir bien flou et instable.

* * *

_Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, assez long en soi : 12 pages Word. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Comme vous avez pu le voir, entre Tracy et Éric_

_, la fin est assez floue et ça restera ainsi. Je vous laisse le libre arbitre de vous imaginer la suite. Deviendront-ils plus que des amis ou leur relation restera-t-elle ainsi ? Et voila, Sirius va être papa, xd. En espérant que sa réaction aura convenu à tous je voulais changer un peu du refrain habituel où le père saute de joie au plafond, embrassant sa fiancée et tout. Sirius ayant vécu un peu le même traumatisme qu'Eliane (manque d'amour de ses parents), je pense qu'il est normal qu'il soit tout aussi angoissé à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant. Certaines personnes m'ont dit que ce serait mieux qu'elle avorte parce qu'elle est jeune. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'au début de sa grossesse et elle aurait pu. _

_Mais je vais juste dire quelque chose :__ l'âge ne veut rien dire. On peut avoir l'âge d'Eliane et élever un enfant en étant une bonne mère ou avoir un enfant à 30 ans et au final ne pas prendre ses responsabilités envers lui. Après tout, l'âge n'est-il pas un sujet sensible dans mon histoire : la relation Sirius/Eliane avec la différence énorme d'âge et maintenant l'enfant. Mais cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?_

_Sinon, pour John et Joanne, ils vont se remettre ensemble même si ça semble mal parti. Au prochain chapitre, réconciliation du trio, examens, Ambre/Laura et Sirius/Eliane._

_Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre, ensuite Épilogue._

_Merci de vos commentaires !_


	31. Un avenir

**Chapitre 30 : Un Avenir**

Une semaine était passée depuis la finale de Quiddicth. Une semaine qu'Eliane était dans cette infirmerie de malheur. Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas voulu la laisser repartir, la consignant au repos forcé et cela jusqu'à la fin des examens. Elle restait donc la plupart du temps couchée, se dégourdissant un peu les jambes une heure ou deux en se promenant dans le parc puis revenait dans le lieu médical. La sorcière lui avait confié que même si elle avait sauvé le bébé, que la Serdaigle n'était pas à l'abri d'une fauche couche et qu'il valait donc mieux qu'elle se repose au maximum, évitant tout stress nécessaire. Seulement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec les examens qui approchaient à grand pas, elle croulait sous les révisions. Elle espérait fortement avoir ses Aspics, Sirius avait démissionné pour qu'elle puisse passer ses examens et elle comptait bien lui faire honneur ! L'avoir revu, même quelques instants, lui avait fait un bien fou, elle se sentait plus que jamais d'attaque, le moral au beau fixe. Il ne restait que quelques petits jours avant qu'elle ne le retrouve définitivement et Merlin qu'elle avait hâte ! Certes, les jours prochains ne s'annonçaient pas faciles avec la venue du bébé, mais ensemble, à deux, ils y arriveraient !

Son regard se baissa sur son ventre, sa main glissant sur celui-ci, c'était étrange, plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir cet enfant. Était-ce l'instinct maternel ? Ou le fait de se sentir rassurée que Sirius est bien accepté la nouvelle ? Ou peut-être les deux à la fois ? D'ailleurs, ses coéquipiers étaient venus la voir pour la féliciter de l'heureux événement, la surmenant de n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête, lui montrant la coupe, prenant des photos. Elle n'avait pas pu participer à la petite fête organisée mais elle gardait cet instant au plus profond de son cœur. Eliane ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse, un bonheur intense dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir goûter un jour. Un bonheur qu'elle savait éphémère mais qu'importe elle avait confiance en l'avenir. Un avenir qui allait se compter à trois.

West n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que l'année allait se terminer. Il s'était passait tellement de choses depuis septembre, des choses dont elle n'aurait jamais cru réalisables et possibles.

Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées, tellement cela lui paraissait loin et proche à la fois. Si elle devait tout refaire, elle le referait de la même façon, elle n'avait aucun regret, c'était la plus belle année de toute sa vie même s'il y avait eu aussi des bas. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de toujours garder espoir au fond de son cœur, espérant qu'un jour la roue finirait par tourner. Sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant dans quelques jours, finit les cours, finit l'adolescence, elle allait entrer dans la vie active, réaliser ses rêves, vivre auprès de celui qu'elle aimait, avoir un enfant de _lui. _Elle savait que cela ne serait pas facile, qu'il y aurait sûrement des disputes, des larmes mais aussi des rires et des moments de bonheurs. C'était ça la vie, aussi dure soit-elle, elle valait la peine d'être vécue.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui était ouverte, laissant entrer une fine brise estivale, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère étouffante. Elle remit en place une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, tout en pensant à ses amis. Apparemment et selon John, elles s'étaient inquiétées pour elle lors de son malaise, mais depuis Eliane n'avait pas eu de nouvelle. Elle avait tellement envie de les revoir, de se réconcilier avec, ça lui manquait énormément. Elles avaient partagé sept ans d'amitié et _ça_, elle ne pourrait jamais le balayer du jour au lendemain. Elle fut alors sortit de ses pensées en entendant le rideau de son paravent être tiré, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Ambre et Laura. Elle n'aurait jamais cru les voir à cet instant, pile au moment ou ses pensées leurs étaient dirigées. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, un sentiment d'allégresse se diffusant en elle. S'apercevant que le couple ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher ou parler, Eliane leur fit un grand sourire et demanda :

« Joanne n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ambre se sentit aussitôt soulagé devant la question de sa jeune amie qui montrait qu'elle leurs avait pardonné. Tout allait revenir comme avant.

« Elle était derrière nous, elle devrait … »

Au même moment, ils entendirent des éclats de voix, une voix féminine et masculine. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour y voir une Joanne totalement furieuse avec à ses basques un Gryffondor, brun avec des lunettes, assez grand, sûrement un septième année.

« Fou-moi la paix ! cria Salder en se tournant vers son poursuivant. Arrête de me suivre ainsi, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, je déteste les bruns !

- Mais, mais Joanne, je peux me teindre les cheveux en blond si tu veux, ajouta t-il en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Tu es bouché ma parole en plus d'être un pot de colle ! Dégage maintenant ! J'ai des amies qui m'attendent ! décréta-t-elle en claquant la porte du lieu au nez du Gryffondor. »

C'est alors que Mme Pomfresh finit par sortir de sa tanière devant autant de fracas, les mains sur les hanches, se dirigeants vers la responsable qui déglutit passablement…

« Miss Salder ! Ou vous-croyez vous pour parler aussi fortement ?

- Dans une infirmerie, madame, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent sous les rires de ses trois amies.

- Alors veuillez vous tenir tranquille ! J'ai des patients qui demandent du repos ici ! répliqua-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. »

Joanne allait rétorquer quelque chose quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en un grincement, une tête passa par l'entrebâillement, le même Gryffondor de toute à l'heure, il eut à peine le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'il entendit :

« DEHORS ! crièrent les deux sorcières simultanément. »

Le rouge et or détala aussi vite qu'un lapin, refermant la porte derrière lui sous les rires hystériques des trois Serdaigle tandis que Salder et Pomfresh se regardèrent quelques secondes, se souriant, puis partirent chacune de leur côté comme si de rien n'était. La rouquine s'avança vers le lit de son amie qui reprit son sérieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle attendait de revoir ses deux meilleures amies et maintenant, elle se trouvait être prise au dépourvue. Cependant, West était agréablement surprise de voir Joanne ici, elle avait cru devoir faire le premier pas mais son amie l'avait devancé. Elle imaginait comme cela avait dû lui être pénible de mettre son orgueil de côté, ça n'était-il pas une preuve d'amitié ? Eliane la vit passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les rejetant à l'arrière et ce geste lui fit penser à John. Inconsciemment, elle avait pris _son _tique. Elle paraissait aller bien malgré sa séparation avec celui-ci, si seulement ces deux là n'étaient pas aussi butés ! Elle ferait tout pour les remettre ensemble, elle s'en faisait la promesse intérieure. Il était fait pour être un couple et bien plus encore.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda d'une voix mal assurée Joanne. »

Pour seule réponse, la concernée hocha de la tête puis ajouta :

« Et toi ?

- Moi ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, rigola Salder d'un rire qui sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles d'Eliane.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant nous, précisa West.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua Jo en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ais fais Ely, j'ai conscience que tu en as souffert. Mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée, j'étais si en colère après toi pour nous avoir caché toutes ses choses sur toi. Tu me connais, je suis d'une impulsivité à toute épreuve.

- On a cru le remarquer, remarqua Ambre en prenant place sur une chaise avec Laura. Tu en as sérieusement payée le prix avec John et Eliane. Cependant, je n'ai aucune leçon de morale à donner puisque je me suis aussi mal comportée à ton égard Ely.

- Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité, ça nous servira juste de leçon pour les années à venir, déclara Eliane avec sagesse. Je suis contente de vous retrouver, vous m'avez tellement manquée ! Maintenant, je veux tout savoir ! C'est quoi cette séparation avec John ? dit-elle d'un regard accusateur envers Joanne qui détourna les yeux, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- C'est juste un…

- Crétin finit, compléta Laura, on sait. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi, la crétine dans ce cas précis ? »

Salder lança un regard noir vers Floyd sous le rire d'Ambre, décidément quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Cependant, elle n'avait pas tord, Joanne agissait de façon stupide et bornée avec Walker. Certes, il avait aussi ces tords en se promenant aux bras de certaines filles, batifolant avec _elles_ sous les yeux de son ex-petite amie comme pour la rendre folle de jalousie et la faire souffrir mille morts. Néanmoins, Salder était celle qui avait fais la plus grosse erreur, c'était à elle d'aller vers lui pour le récupérer ! Seulement, elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté mal placée, peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux ?

« J'ai juste besoin de temps, entendit Ambre au même moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et s'il m'aime vraiment, il m'attendra, dit-elle en relevant la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es incroyables, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Eliane en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Et toi Eliane ? Comment notre professeur à t-il réagit à la nouvelle d'être papa prochainement ? s'enquit Laura en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Un peu anxieux, comme-moi, ria-t-elle nerveusement en se grattant le dessus de la tête, mais je suppose que tout ira bien, nous ne sommes pas les premiers à devenir parents et ni les derniers.

- Exacte, sauf que tu seras une jeune mère, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? interrogea Joanne en fronçant des sourcils.

- Pas vraiment, de toute manière je ne comptais pas continuer mes études.

- VRAIMENT ? s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles en chœur, totalement surprises.

- Euh oui, avoua-t-elle gênée, j'aimerais me consacrer à un de mes rêves : l'écriture et rien de tel que du temps pour m'y consacrer, déclara-t-elle avec vigueur et passion.

- Pourtant tu es une très bonne élève, tu pourrais faire un autre métier et… »

Ambre posa une main sur celle de Joanne afin de l'arrêter dans ses propos, puis déclara :

« Si c'est ce que veux faire Eliane et que ça lui plait, c'est le plus important ! Je compte sur toi pour nous dédicacer un livre ! ajouta la Serdaigle.

- Et de penser à tes amies quand tu deviendras riche et un célèbre écrivain ? minauda Joanne en faisant les yeux de biches. »

Les quatre adolescentes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire devant les mimiques de leur amie Salder. Que c'était bon de retrouver cette ambiance qui lui avait tant manqué. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit avec ses meilleures amies. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes rires, la même complicité, peu importe le mal qu'elles avaient pu lui faire, elle avait déjà tout oublié à cet instant. La joie emplissait de plus en plus la pièce qui résonnait des rires des quatre jeunes filles. Cette année n'avait pas été de tout repos pour chacune d'entre-elles, elles avaient pleuré, espéré, rigolé mais surtout, grandit. Elles avaient apprit des épreuves qu'elles avaient pu vivre au cours des derniers mois, des épreuves qui les aideraient à affronter la vie qui se dessinait sous leurs pas. Peu importe la souffrance, peu importe la difficulté de vivre, tant qu'on avait des personnes à nos côtés, que se soit en amitié ou en amour, on pouvait franchir n'importe quels obstacles et ça, Eliane venait tout juste de le comprendre. Sans eux, elle n'existerait pas ou plus, sans eux, elle ne serait rien. Un vent estival franchit la fenêtre entrouverte, faisant valser les cheveux de la Serdaigle, elle observait Joanne, Ambre et Laura qui souriaient, parlant de Spencer qui était de nouveau avec Carter, ainsi que de son sauvetage et comportement depuis la finale, ou encore des examens. Eliane se fit alors la promesse intérieure de protéger _ce_ bonheur et _ses_ sourires, le plus longtemps possible…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la réconciliation du trio, deux semaines infernales avec les examens qui se trouvaient être terminés. Finit les prises de têtes, le stress, les nuits blanches, les révisions, finit les cours et l'école ! Tout le monde accordait cette pause avec grand plaisir même si certains appréhendaient maintenant les résultats, le plus angoissant, d'autant plus qu'ils n'auraient la connaissance de leurs notes qu'en mi-juillet. Joanne l'avait décrété les professeurs étaient des sadiques dans l'âme ! Comment pouvaient-ils les faire attendre aussi longtemps ? C'était totalement inhumain ! Néanmoins, Salder était sans aucun doute la moins stressée à l'heure qu'il était, puisqu'elle fleuretait à droite et à gauche sous les yeux rageurs de John qui accumulait plus que jamais les conquêtes. Ces deux là étaient tout simplement irrécupérables. Si un jour ils devaient se remettre ensemble, leur vie de couple serait sans aucun doute explosive. Pendant ce temps là, le ventre d'Eliane grossissait assez rapidement, elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième mois et on pouvait déjà voir un léger rebondissement. Peut-être mangeait-elle un peu trop ? Il est vrai que son appétit avait quintuplé ou peut-être profitait-elle de son état pour manger pleins de bonnes choses, des crêpes, des glaces, des gâteaux…C'était tellement bon ! De toute manière, comme lui faisait si bien remarqué Nymphadora, elle devait prendre des forces, se reposer et bien profiter de Sirius, comme Dora avait pu le faire avec Remus, en étant aux petits soins pour _elle_.

Un sourire se dessina en pensant au pauvre Lupin que Tonks faisait tourner en bourrique avec ses envies et ses sautes d'humeurs. Tonks était tout simplement incroyable, Remus avait une patience hors pair, elle doutait fortement que Sirius réagisse de la même façon. D'ailleurs, demain elle viendrait à le retrouver sur le quai de la gare King Cross. Merlin, qu'elle avait hâte ! Apparemment, il lui avait réservé une petite surprise, elle avait essayé de lui arracher les mots de la bouche, par le biais du miroir à double sens, mais rien à faire, elle ne savait rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se montrer patiente. Assise dans le parc, près de son arbre favoris, là ou elle avait odieusement mordu Sirius, Ambre, Laura et Joanne discutaient, riaient de bon cœur quand Floyd se mit à dire :

« Eh ! Elizabeth ? appela-t-elle en lui faisant un léger signe de main. »

Les yeux d'Eliane s'ouvrirent sous le choc, son cœur manqua un battement, elle avait tenté d'oublier sa cadette, la mettre dans un coin de son esprit mais sa dernière discussion avec celle-ci ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir révélée toute la vérité à sa sœur et puis, en même temps, il y avait cette autre partie qui lui murmurait vicieusement qu'elle était enfin tranquille et qu'elle ne l'avait plus dans les pattes. Non, elle était loin d'être un ange et Eliane l'assumait entièrement. Elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement méchante et tout aussi mesquine que Spencer. Elle put entendre le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe puis la voix de Laura ajouter :

« Comment-vas-tu ? »

West lança un regard furtif à la fillette qui paraissait être fatiguée et plus mature qu'elle n'en avait le souvenir. Étrangement, son cœur se pinça, en pensant que peut-être tout cela était à cause d'elle ? Elle aperçut la Gryffondor faire un haussement d'épaule, n'osant pas regarder dans la direction de son aînée.

« Tu veux rester avec nous ? proposa gentiment Ambre en l'invitant à asseoir.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Si tu as peur de nous déranger, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas Eliane et Joanne ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit avec vigueur Joanne en se rapprochant de la Gryffondor.

- Et toi Ely ? Tu ne dis rien ? remarqua Corvalis en fronçant des sourcils, curieuse du comportement de son amie.

- Elle peut rester, si elle le souhaite, ça ne me dérange pas, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. »

Eliane écouta alors d'une oreille la conversation, Joanne ne cessant de poser des questions à sa sœur, si elle avait un petit ami ? Si elle était amoureuse ? Si elle se plaisait à Poudlard ? Que comptait-faire plus tard ? Puis, des questions plus personnelles, sur sa famille, que faisaient ses parents ? Ainsi que :

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? s'enquit Jo enjouée de réussir à faire parler la fillette qui paraissait mal à l'aise depuis son arrivée. »

Malheureusement, l'atmosphère se refroidit instantanément face à la demande, presque fatale. Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi répondre, avait-elle vraiment une sœur ou pas ? Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, elle observa du coin de l'œil son aîné, qui semblait distraite et pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'au fond, elle était intéressée par la conversation ! Ou c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi stupide ? Aussi crédule ! Pourquoi gardait-elle encore ce stupide espoir que sa sœur fasse un pas vers elle ? Elle n'avait rien à attendre ! Elle se faisait du mal inutilement ! Elles n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant, pourtant, elle voulait encore y croire, elles étaient sœurs et _ça_, même si elles n'avaient pas vécu ensembles. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ça ne servait à rien ! Que devait-elle répondre ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi dure ? La cadette entendit alors un froissement de vêtement et des pas dans l'herbe, elle ouvrit ses paupières et vit sa sœur qui s'était levée.

« Je rentre au château, je dois préparer mes valises, annonça Eliane sans attendre la moindre réponse pour partir. »

Ses trois amies étaient surprises et c'était peu dire, West paraissait tout aussi mal à l'aise que White. C'était vraiment étrange. Le regard de Corvalis alterna alors entre son amie et la fillette, remarquant une étrange ressemblance. Ambre n'y avait jamais fais véritablement attention avant, mais maintenant, il est vrai qu'elles avaient des similitudes au niveau du visage. Était-ce une simple coïncidence, lisait-elle trop de romans ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées de la tête, puis concentra de nouveau son attention sur la Gryffondor qui dit :

« Je vais y aller moi-aussi, merci pour ce bon moment passé ensemble, souffla-t-elle avant de partir à la rencontre de sa sœur, qu'elle poursuivit, la tête basse.

- Elle est étrange cette gamine, murmura Joanne en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, elle est souvent après Eliane et elle n'arrêtait pas de la regarder durant notre discussion.

- C'est encore qu'une enfant, elle est juste en admiration devant elle, répondit Ambre en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais _pourquoi_ est-elle en admiration devant notre amie ? déclara subtilement Laura en s'attirant les regards des deux Serdaigle. »

Telle était la question, une question à laquelle elles n'avaient aucune réponse mais Eliane semblait en savoir plus long qu'elle ne voulait le faire voir. Du côté de la jeune fille, elle marchait assez rapidement comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa sœur, sans savoir qu'Elizabeth était juste derrière-elle. Elle se doutait que ses amies avait du trouver son comportement plus qu'étrange, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester suite à la question de Joanne. La culpabilité était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur, coupable de faire souffrir sa cadette, elle l'avait vu, sur son visage, dans ses yeux plus aussi brillants et pétillants qu'avant. Le pire, c'est qu'après avoir vu _ça_, elle ne se sentait toujours pas capable de parler à Elizabeth, d'apprendre et de vouloir la connaître. Elle en tirait comme une certaine satisfaction de la voir souffrir comme elle avait pu endurer son existence avec son père. Eliane serra fortement les poings, se dégoutant au plus haut point face aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Finalement, la rancœur était toujours aussi présente qu'au premier jour des révélations et pourtant…Se sentirait-elle aussi coupable de faire souffrir sa sœur si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien ! Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour sa cadette. Peut-être un mélange des deux ? De l'amour et de la haine ?

Elle soupira profondément, entrant dans le hall d'entrée pour finalement entendre un léger murmure transporter par le vent :

« Eliane ? »

La concernée s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa marche, se rigidifiant comme une statue, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Elizabeth pour voir son regard, après tout, elle était une Serdaigle et non une Gryffondor. Le courage lui faisait défaut à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait sa sœur, se faisant aussi vil qu'une Serpentarde. Elle attendit que White prenne la parole et finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire ? Elle en était incapable, pas encore, pas maintenant…

« Je te demande pardon pour m'être conduite avec peu de maturité. Je suis désolée Eliane, je ne, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en t'harcelant ainsi, je me doutais pas que…Je…bafouilla Elizabeth en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, la tête baissée. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Mr. Black, tu le mérites, je suis fière d'être du même sang que toi, même si tu me détestes, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra être ensemble…

Le cœur de West manqua un battement devant les paroles de sa sœur qui relevait d'une grande maturité. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait du se retourner, lui faire un sourire, lui pardonner et s'excuser mais au lieu de ça, elle avança d'un pas, puis deux, trois, quatre, brisant les derniers et ultimes espoirs d'Elizabeth. C'est alors qu'Eliane s'arrêta dans sa marche et formula :

« Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nous serons plus proche que tu ne puisses l'espérer. »

La Gryffondor releva la tête, voyant sa sœur disparaître au coin d'un couloir, n'osant croire aux paroles d'Eliane. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de sa part, elle n'avait pas été sèche, ni gentille, mais elle l'avait traité avec un semblant de respect et au fond de son cœur, elle en était grandement touchée. Elle ne savait pas ce que le destin leurs réservait, mais elle souhaitait que les propos de West se réalisent un jour…

Au même moment, quelques couloirs plus loin, dans l'appartement des Lupin, Tonks et Remus se chamaillaient comme des gamins pour savoir quelle maison choisir ! Suite à l'annonce de Sirius confiant qu'il allait vendre le Square et acheter une nouvelle habitation dans le quartier Middle Lodge, ce qu'il avait d'or et déjà fait. Le couple Lupin avait eux aussi pris la fabuleuse entreprise d'acheter une maison et cela dans le même quartier que leur ami. Seulement, il restait un point à débattre, et très important ! En effet ils avaient le choix entre deux maisons de libres, soit le numéro 7, ils se retrouveraient alors dans un tout parfait hasard à côté du couple Black, soit le numéro 12, à quelques mètres plus loin. Remus avait bien envie d'être à côté de son vieil ami seulement Tonks avait en horreur le chiffre 7 ! Que voulez vous, même les sorciers avaient des fâcheuses superstitions.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on vienne habiter au numéro 7 ! déclara Nymphadora en croisant les bras, le regard déterminé.

- Ce n'est qu'un stupide chiffre Dora, je trouve que ça pourrait être amusant d'habiter à côté de Sirius et d'Eliane, en plus notre enfant pourra sympathiser avec le leur, proposa Moony avec un sourire encourageant.

- Pas question, le numéro 7 est affilié à toutes sortes de mauvaises choses !

- Dans le monde Moldu, le chiffre 7 est porte de bonheur, alors tu vois, il n'y a pas que des zones d'ombres à la signification de ce nombre ! répliqua Remus de plus en plus exaspéré sentant sa patience s'effriter.

- Je m'en moque, déclara-t-elle en tapant du pied, le numéro 7, ça me rappelle trop les horcruxes et cette maudite guerre !

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? La signification d'un chiffre ou le futur environnement de notre fils ? demanda Remus, la colère grimpant en lui.

- Et alors, le numéro 12 n'est qu'à quelques mètres plus loin du lieu ou mon cousin et Eliane habiteront, en quoi cela interférera dans les relations de nos futurs enfants ? De toute manière Teddy se fera pleins d'amis quand il ira à l'école pour les jeunes sorciers ! décréta-t-elle en posant son regard sur son mari d'un air de défi.

- Comment-ça à l'école pour les jeunes sorciers ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il ira dans une école avec des Moldus, ainsi ça lui donnera une vision sur les deux mondes ! dit Remus avec une assurance à toute épreuve.

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis allée dans une école pour sorciers afin d'apprendre les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je déteste les enfants Moldus ou que je répugne leur mode de vie ! rétorqua Nymphadora plus furieuse que jamais.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu décides seule de l'avenir de_ notre_ fils sans m'en faire part !

_- Notre _fils ? Tu ne disais pas ça au début ! prononça la sorcière ne voulant rien lâcher, la dispute prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

- Parfait alors, _ton_ fils ira dans une école pour jeunes sorciers mais nous habiterons au numéro 7 !

- Parfait ! approuva-t-elle en détournant la tête ainsi que Remus. »

Dos à dos, le couple Lupin ruminait tranquillement les paroles qu'ils venaient de se crier à l'égard de l'un et de l'autre, regrettant déjà amèrement ce qu'ils avaient pu proférer. Il comprenait parfaitement la superstition de sa femme quant au chiffre 7, mais il voulait vivre à côté de son meilleur ami et de sa future femme. Ils avaient tellement perdus d'années, il voulait tout rattraper, revivre les mêmes moments partagés avec Lily et James quand les Maraudeurs venaient régulièrement, voir quotidiennement, s'inviter chez les Potter, pour discuter du bon vieux temps, jouer avec Harry, le voir grandir, malgré cette épée de Damoclès qui reposait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il était persuadé que Sirius, tout au fond de lui, devait avoir la même envie, sinon il n'aurait pas été à Middle Lodge, en sachant qu'eux même risquaient d'y habiter. Il connaissait trop bien Padfoot, il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Nymphadora pour une chose aussi stupide et puérile et il détestait se disputer avec elle, ayant cette impression ou plutôt cette peur, de la perdre à tout instant. Ils se retournèrent simultanément puis dire en chœur :

« Écoute ! »

Comme des enfants pris en fautes, ils prirent une mine basse, embarrassés par la situation, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Nymphadora se sentait plus que honteuse d'avoir proféré de telles paroles à l'égard de Remus, elle savait qu'il se sentait déjà assez coupable pour l'avoir abandonné, ce n'était pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Quelle idiote. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées.

« Pardon, murmura Tonks, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je… »

Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, elle sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec avidité, la faisant taire. Finalement, les disputes n'avaient pas que de mauvais côtés. Tonks se laissa emporter par le baiser et les sensations provoquées, se délectant avec joie de la bouche de son mari et de ses mains baladeuses, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au même moment, le portrait s'ouvrit sur Eliane qui découvrit le couple Lupin en pleine embrassade. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues tandis qu'elle se racla légèrement la gorge pour manifester sa présence, faisant réagir le couple qui se sépara pour apercevoir leur petite protégée.

« Eliane, prononça Nymphadora se dirigeant vers la concernée, comment vas-tu ? On ne s'attendait pas à te voir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué, dit la jeune fille embarrassant au plus haut point Remus. »

Le concerné reçut un sourire emplit de sous entendu par son épouse qui invita Eliane à s'asseoir dans le canapé, tandis qu'elle demanda à son mari :

« Tu peux nous apporter deux limonades ?

- Encore ? répondit Remus en se retournant vers elle. Cela fait la huitième que tu bois depuis cette après-midi.

- Et alors ? Il fait chaud et j'ai soif ! répliqua Tonks le regard noir alors qu'Eliane observait la joute verbal tel un match de tennis.

- Et alors ? La limonade c'est sucrée, si tu as soif, tu n'as qu'à boire de l'eau et tu seras sûrement plus désaltérée ! rétorqua Lupin.

- Sauf que j'ai envie d'une limonade, siffla la jeune femme en se levant du canapé les mains sur les hanches.

- Oui mais pense au bébé, tu manges et bois trop sucrée ! Entre les boissons, les glaces, le chocolat, les gâteaux, le miel, tout n'est que sucre ! Tes envies passeront après la santé du bébé et la tienne ! déclara Lupin droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me trouves grosse ? C'est à cause de ça que tu me restreins ? C'est pas la première fois que je le remarque, insinua Nymphadora suspicieuse.

- Mais pas du tout, ou vas-tu chercher ses idées ? C'es normal que tu sois grosse et…

- Ah ! Je le savais ! cria victorieuse la sorcière. Tu as dis que j'étais grosse !

- Ne déforme pas mes propos ! Ça commence… »

Remus s'arrêta alors dans sa phrase en entendant un rire étouffée venant sur sa droite qui n'était autre qu'Eliane qui se retenait à grande peine de rire. C'était amusant de les voir se chamailler comme des gamins alors qu'ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle. C'était surtout le comportement ultra protecteur de Remus qui l'amusait grandement, quant à Dora, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal non plus. Les hommes avaient tout de même bien du courage et de la patience pour supporter une femme enceinte. Comment Sirius allait se comporter avec elle ? Elle avait hâte de voir ça, surtout pour les réconciliations. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent quelques instants puis éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, profitant des derniers moments à Poudlard dans la joie et la bonne humeur…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le train roulait à toute allure vers la gare King Cross, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une bonne heure que les trois Serdaigle, ou plutôt ancienne élèves, étaient montées avec leurs valises et des souvenirs pleins la tête. Le banquet de fin d'année avait été assez nostalgique, se remémorant leurs sept années passées à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, John et Joanne ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de toute la soirée et c'en était encore de même à cet instant, dans le compartiment. Le calme régnait en maître mais une tension plus que perceptible était présente, l'ancien couple ne cessait de s'échanger des regards noirs sous les soupirs d'Eliane, Laura et Ambre. Corvalis avait émis l'idée de les laisser seuls dans la cabine, enfermés, mais West et Floyd avaient refusé, sentant que ces deux là se seraient tapés l'un sur l'autre plutôt que de se réconcilier et s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de se remettre ensemble, quel gâchis ! Le regard porté sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, Eliane pensa qu'à peu de choses près, le voyage se terminait comme il avait pu commencer en septembre dernier. Sauf que l'année se terminait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait pu imaginer ! Merlin qu'elle avait hâte d'arriver à la gare pour revoir Sirius, elle en rêvait jour et nuit ! Son regard fut alors attiré par un petit groupe d'élève qui passait devant leur compartiment, plus précisément par une élève : Elizabeth. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête reportant son attention sur le paysage sous l'œil observateur d'Ambre qui avait tout vu de la scène. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et la jeune White ? »

Eliane se crispa face à cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Avait-elle été si peu discrète ? Elle ne s'était pas doutée que ses amies avaient remarqué son manège avec sa cadette. Que devait-elle répondre ? Mentir encore une fois ? Évincer la question par une autre ? Ou tout simplement dire la vérité ? Après tout, peut-être était-il temps qu'elle fasse un peu plus confiance à ses amies. West observa John qui paraissait curieux de sa future réponse.

« Selon toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour moi ? questionna Eliane en s'adressant à Ambre.

- Avec Joanne et Laura, on a fait le rapprochement qu'elle te ressemblait étrangement et qu'elle te portait beaucoup d'admiration sans aucune raison apparente. Tu sembles mal à l'aise en sa présence, quand elle est venue nous parler au bord du lac tu n'as pas dis un mot. Alors, que représente-t-elle à tes yeux ? demanda Corvalis droit dans les yeux.

- La vérité, c'est qu'elle est…ma sœur, révéla West. »

Tout le monde ouvrit grand les yeux sauf John qui était dans la confidence depuis quelques temps maintenant. Dire qu'elles étaient ahuries, c'était peu dire. Elles avaient du mal à comprendre, comment White pouvait être la sœur d'Eliane, elles avaient manqué un épisode voir deux, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, leur amie était enfant unique. Enfin, c'est qu'elles avaient cru. Devant leurs non-réactions, la Serdaigle cru bon rajouter :

« C'est une histoire compliquée, mais Elizabeth White est belle et bien ma sœur cadette de sept années. Cependant, nous n'avons aucune affinité et je m'en porte mieux ainsi, confia Eliane avec indifférence, regardant de nouveau le paysage.

- Mais, c'est ta sœur Eliane ! s'exclama Joanne surprise par le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Comment…

Salder fut alors stoppée dans sa phrase par la main de John se posant sur son bras pour la faire taire.

« Ne me touche pas ! siffla t-elle.

- Alors ferme ce qui te sert à brailler comme une poissonnière et fait fonctionner ton cerveau pour une fois ! rétorqua John d'un ton mordant.

- Éclaire donc nos pauvres lanternes, _Monsieur je sais tout_ ! cingla Joanne en s'arrachant de son contact, se retenant grandement de le gifler. Tu es toujours aussi arrogant !

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi stupide ma parole !

- Je te déteste ! cracha Salder avec tout le venin dont elle était capable.

- Moi de-même ! »

Trois soupirs se firent entendre en même temps, tandis que la dispute entre Walker et Salder ne cessait de continuer pour finalement se clore sous la petite remarque de Floyd qui châtie bien, aime bien. Apparemment ces deux là étaient tout simplement incapables de s'ignorer, que voulez-vous, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. En attendant, Ambre ne cessait de penser à ce que venait de confier Eliane, que s'était-il passée pour qu'elle vienne à parler ainsi de sa sœur ? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, comment pouvait-elle avoir une sœur sans l'avoir jamais connu ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ses marques sur sa jambe ? Ou encore la mort de son père ? Elle sentait qu'elle était près du but, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait. Si Eliane n'était pas en capacité d'en parler, si elle évitait autant le sujet, c'est que cela devait lui être douloureux, elle commençait à bien la connaître. Après tout, ce qu'elle venait de dire était une grande preuve d'amitié, surtout après tout les reproches qu'elles avaient pu lui faire. Un jour peut-être, qui sait, elles viendront à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant cette année pour leur amie.

Ambre soupira profondément tout en se laissant choir contre Laura qui ne fit rien pour la repousser, bien au contraire, puisqu'elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le retour allait être mouvementé pour les deux jeunes filles puisqu'elles allaient devoir annoncer leur mise en couple aux parents de Corvalis, en espérant qu'ils le prennent bien. C'était tout ce qu'il manquait à leur bonheur pour qu'il soit complet. Le reste du trajet se passa plus ou moins tranquillement malgré les petites piques envoyées entre Joanne et Walker. Quand le Poudlard Express commença à entrer en gare, le cœur d'Eliane se mi à battre plus fort, d'impatience et de joie non dissimulée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour prendre ses valises et sortir du train en question, cherchant du regard son amant. Elle le vit alors appuyer nonchalamment contre un pilier, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches, la fixant intensément. Elle lâcha sa valise qui tomba brusquement au sol, sentant l'émotion gagner du terrain, il était là, enfin, à _elle_ et pour toujours. Sirius retira ses mains des poches de son pantalon, avançant doucement mais sûrement vers Eliane, posté face à elle, glissant un doigt sur sa joue pour récupérer une perle salée qui coulait inexorablement vers sa bouche.

« Tu as passée un bon voyage ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête, ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux. L'écoutant parler comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Tu m'as manqué amour, dit-il d'une voix suave en se penchant vers ses lèvres qu'il captura avec délice et passion. »

Elle sauta pratiquement dans les bras de Sirius qui s'ouvrirent à elle, enroulant ses mains autour de sa nuque, pour approfondir le baiser qui se fit langoureux et voluptueux. Un baiser avide. Ils furent malheureusement dérangés par un raclement de gorge qui n'était autre que Remus avec sa femme. Le couple se sépara avec regret mais Sirius garda sa main dans la sienne, réduisant d'un coup de baguette magique la valise.

« Alors les amoureux, on y va ? proposa Tonks en leurs faisant un clin d'œil.

- Allez où ? demanda Eliane en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Surprise, surprise, fit Sirius au creux de son oreille lui provoquant mille frissons. »

Décidément, il titillait de plus en plus sa curiosité, de quoi parlait-il ? Le couple Lupin devait en savoir long sur le sujet. Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses amis, se promettant de se revoir cet été et de s'envoyer régulièrement des lettres pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Elle salua brièvement les parents de John avant de sortir de la gare, se dirigeant vers le parking ou se trouvait une magnifique et corpulente moto de couleur noir. Elle lança un petit regard à Sirius qui lui sourit tout en déclarant :

« Nous y allons en moto, le trajet ne sera pas long.

- Et Remus ? Nymphadora ? Comment vont-ils faire ? Ils n'ont aucun moyen de locomotion ! remarqua Eliane appréhendant un peu de grimper sur la moto.

- Nous allons prendre le Magicobus, répondit Tonks.

- Et pourquoi pas nous ? répliqua West avec une moue boudeuse.

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire, comme mes amis ici présent, à vouloir faire le trajet en bus, déclara Sirius d'un ton narquois.

- On se rejoint là ou tu sais, murmura Remus. »

Le principal concerné approuva tout en faisant un signe de tête à sa fiancée pour monter sur l'engin, tandis que le couple Lupin partit en quête du Magicobus. Sirius monta à l'avant, posant ses deux mains sur les poignets, aucun des deux n'avaient de casques et ils n'en auraient pas besoin puisque Black comptait faire bien plus que rouler à travers la ville. Il sentit les mains d'Eliane entourer sa taille alors qu'il regardait à droite et à gauche, ne voyant personne dans les environs, il actionna un bouton qui les rendit invisible aux yeux de tous. Son amant se retourna vers elle et lui souffla :

« Cramponne-toi bien, nous allons décoller !

- Comment ? »

Avant que West n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, elle sentit la moto prendre de l'altitude sous ses yeux ébahis, montant de plus en plus dans le ciel pour finalement voler et surplomber la ville et tout les gens. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait sûrement trafiqué la moto, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Heureusement qu'elle était habillée d'un pantalon parce qu'en jupe cela n'aurait pas été pratique. Elle avait les mêmes impressions, le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle venait à faire du Quiddicth celui d'être libre. C'était tout simplement génial ! Elle adorait la sensation du vent fouettant son visage et ses cheveux ou encore la chaleur de Sirius contre _elle_. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas du tout cette ballade avec_ lui_ ! Resserrant ses mains autour de sa taille, Eliane se demanda où Sirius pouvait la conduire ? Tout cela était bien mystérieux ! Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas au 12 Square puisqu'il venait de passer le centre de Londres. Elle entendit alors :

« Ça te plait cette petite ballade ?

- Énormément, c'est encore mieux que le Quiddicth ! confia-t-elle en faisant éclater de rire son amant qui se concentra de nouveau sur le trajet. »

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui, posant sa tête contre son dos puis ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le vent et _son_ odeur. Sirius sourit en la sentant se presser ainsi contre lui, il accéléra à toute allure, ayant hâte de voir l'expression de son visage quand elle verrait cette fameuse surprise. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble et surtout avoir un enfant, même s'il commençait à se faire à cette idée. D'ailleurs, Eliane semblait avoir pas mal grossi, c'était étrange Tonks n'avait pas été aussi grosse à son deuxième mois. Une idée loufoque lui traversa alors l'esprit et si elle attendait des jumeaux ? Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées en apercevant un quartier dans lequel ils allaient vivre prochainement. Sirius descendit à toute allure pour finalement atterrir dans un jardin sous les yeux éberlués d'Eliane qui déclara :

« Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Pourquoi as-tu atterris ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si des Moldus nous voient ? Il faut…

- Calme-toi Eliane, il n'y a personne ici, tenta de la rassurer Sirius en descendant de moto.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour squatter ce jardin ! Et d'abord, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'y a personne ici ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- C'est simple, répondit-il avec nonchalance, parce qu'il s'agit de _notre _jardin, ajouta Black en se retournant vers elle. »

Leur jardin ? Elle ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il s'agir de leur jardin alors, alors que Sirius possédait le 12 Square ? C'était là-bas _son_ chez soi, _leur_ chez-soi. A moins que cela ne soit la surprise dont-il parlait depuis le début ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas pour finalement descendre de l'engin et regarder son amant droit dans les yeux. Il semblait très sérieux. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, il dit :

« J'ai vendu le 12 Square, c'est ici que nous allons vivre, cette maison, ce jardin, ce garage, nous appartient Eliane. C'est _notre_ nouveau chez-soi à nous et rien qu'à _nous_. Les voisins sont absents jusqu'à la fin du mois, ils sont en vacances, alors aucun danger d'être vu. Quant à ceux d'a côté, tu les connais très bien ! ajouta Black avec un clin d'œil en se tournant vers la maison de droite. Finalement tu as réussi à la convaincre Moony, déclara Sirius avec un sourire en coin envers sa cousine qui le foudroyait du regard.

Eliane se retourna aussitôt et vit le couple Lupin accoudé sur la clôture qui les séparaient, le sourire aux lèvres, les regardant avec amusement. Alors ils avaient tout combiné depuis le début ? Une explosion de sentiments jaillis du fond de son cœur. Elle observa à nouveau son fiancé qui attendait une réponse, une réaction qui le rassurerait quant à son choix. Une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, elle sauta littéralement dans ses bras, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, sous les sifflements de leurs précieux voisins.

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir vivre à _ses_ côtés, de porter _son_ enfant, d'être _sa_ fiancée et future femme. Peu importe les disputes à venir, les crises de larmes ou les doutes. Peu importe, elle l'aimait et cela plus que tout au monde. Elle avait tout ce dont elle rêvait, elle était comblée et cela plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais osé l'espérer. A ses côtés, elle n'avait peur de rien et encore moins de l'avenir. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour donnait des ailes ?

Sirius rompit le baiser, tout en la gardant dans ses bras, il vit Moony lui faire un clin d'œil, qui était enlacé par Tonks. Soudain, le vent se leva, Padfoot ouvrit alors grand les yeux en apercevant les silhouettes de James avec Lily qui la tenait contre lui et par la taille. Le regard malicieux, le sourire goguenard tandis qu'il leva son pouce en l'air sous le doux sourire de la rouquine. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, lâchant Eliane qui le regarda avec confusion. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ils étaient toujours là, il entendit alors une voix venant de la maison et dont il ne connaissait que trop bien, celle d'Harry :

« Eh ! Les amoureux vous venez, on n'attend plus que vous à l'intérieur ! Le gâteau et le champagne s'impatientent, nous avons pleins de choses à fêter !

- Dit plutôt que c'est ton ventre qui s'impatiente, répondit Ginny en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne sous la moue boudeuse de son cher et tendre mari.

- On arrive ! crièrent le couple Lupin.

- Tu viens Sirius ? interrogea Eliane soucieuse devant son air absent.

- Hein ? fit-il en détournant les yeux vers sa fiancée. Oui, j'arrive. »

Eliane hocha tout simplement de la tête puis se dirigea vers le couple Potter qui la félicitèrent chaleureusement pour son statut de femme enceinte tandis que Ginny lançait des petites piques à son mari, montrant à quel point elle souhaitait aussi avoir des enfants. Sirius quant à lui, vit ses amis morts emportés par le vent dans un ultime au revoir. Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne savait pas mais les avoir vus, à cet instant, lui avait fais un bien énorme. Peu importe qu'ils aient disparus, ils étaient toujours vivants dans son cœur.

« Merci d'avoir été là, souffla Sirius en observant le ciel ».

Une main le sortie de sa léthargie alors qu'une voix lui murmura :

« Tu rêves Paddy ? »

Le concerné se retourna vers son dernier et meilleur ami qui l'emmena vers l'intérieur de la maison ou une table avait été dressée sur laquelle alcools et gâteaux avaient été déposés. Les rires et les souvenirs emplirent la pièce. Les projets d'avenirs prenaient peu à peu forme et cela plus que jamais. Une nouvelle ère allait pouvoir commencer. Une ère mille fois meilleure, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, loin de la guerre et du passé.

* * *

_Voila pour ce dernier chapitre assez long puisqu'il fait 15 pages Word, je n'ais pas encore chômé même si j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à le clôturer, c'est toujours pareil quand c'est la fin du fic. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? Il finit très bien, sauf pour le couple John/Joanne et Elizabeth/Eliane, même si j'estime avoir été relativement gentille avec les deux sœurs sur la fin. Pour notre couple fétiche, John et Joanne, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va être réglée au prochain et dernier chapitre. A votre avis Eliane attend-t-elle des jumeaux ? _

_Ensuite, You Are My Reason sera définitivement finit, je vais donc me consacrer à Shining Star (Sirius/OC) et une autre Fanfiction sur Remus/OC (Une Liaison Dangereuse). A toute suite pour l'épilogue…._

_Merci de vos commentaires et votre soutien ! _

_Elise._


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Eliane et les autres avaient quitté Poudlard. Six mois de pur bonheur dans la vie du couple Black. Sirius avait fait des travaux dans la maison et cela de ses propres mains, sous le regard rieur de sa fiancée quand il venait à se blesser. La chambre du futur bébé, ou plutôt des futurs bébés, était prête. Eh oui, notre adorable Eliane était enceinte de jumeaux. Imaginez un peu le choc que notre pauvre Sirius avait pu avoir non seulement il allait être papa, mais en plus de deux enfants. Il eut bien besoin d'un petit remontant ce jour-là. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour digérer la nouvelle, mais depuis, il acceptait parfaitement la venue des deux petits êtres dans leur nouvelle vie. Venue qui, d'ailleurs, était plus proche que prévu puisqu'Eliane était en ce moment à l'hôpital en train d'accoucher avec un mois d'avance. Sirius tournait en rond tel un lion dans une cage, se demandant où ça en était ou bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait encore appel à lui pour qu'il vienne la soutenir. Heureusement, notre Padfoot pouvait compter sur le soutien de Remus et Tonks, qui tenait dans ses bras Teddy, gazouillant, souriant dès qu'on lui faisait des grimaces. Ambre, Laura, le couple Potter et Joanne étaient aussi présents. Que devenaient-ils ? Je parie que cela vous intrigue. Alors ouvrez grand vos yeux !

Ambre et Laura vivaient désormais ensemble dans un petit appartement de Londres après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à la famille de Corvalis qui l'avait plus ou moins bien prise. Ses parents avaient encore quelques difficultés à accepter la sexualité de leur fille même s'il ne l'avait pas reniée. Laura s'était dirigée vers une école d'art pour sorciers afin de devenir dessinatrice, sa première passion. Quant à notre chère Serdaigle, elle voulait entrer au ministère de la Magie et devenir langue-de-plomb. Ce n'était pas un métier facile qu'elle avait choisi, mais il lui tenait à cœur.

Passons au couple Potter ! Ginny était devenue une grande joueuse de Quiddicth et reconnue mondialement. Une grande carrière l'attendait et son mari en était très fier. Harry était en bonne voie pour devenir directeur du bureau des Aurors, mais ça, seulement l'avenir nous le dirait, tout comme pour des futurs enfants.

Joanne ? Ah, notre chère rouquine. Elle n'avait pas changé pour un sou, toujours aussi franche d'esprit, virulente dans ses propos et aussi désespérément amoureuse de John. Elle avait beau essayer de sortir avec des hommes, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Non, il était gravé dans sa chair et dans son cœur et cela à jamais. Malheureusement, elle était aussi têtue qu'une bourrique et à chaque fois que ses amies tentaient de monter un plan pour la rapprocher de Walker, il échouait. Seulement, Salder ne se doutait en rien que ses amies avaient manigancé la venue de John sans lui dire puisqu'elle croyait qu'il était occupé par sa formation d'Auror.

Tout le monde était donc assis tranquillement dans la salle d'attente, observant l'horloge et son tic-tac incessant, tandis qu'Ambre s'amusait à chatouiller le petit Ted qui riait aux éclats sous les yeux de Ginny et de Laura.

« Cela ne vous fait rien de savoir que vous n'aurez jamais votre propre enfant ? demanda la rouquine en regardant Teddy.

- Nous sommes encore jeunes pour y penser, répondit Ambre.

- N'empêche, je me demande ce que ça fait d'être avec une fille, déclara Ginny.

- L'interdit est toujours existant, ajouta Tonks sous le regard perplexe de son mari.

- C'est vrai que ça donne certaines idées, suggéra Ginny d'un ton très évocateur en attirant à son tour l'attention d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas tord Ginny. Ça peut toujours donner du piment à la vie d'un couple. Peut-être qu'Ambre et Laura pourraient nous détailler un peu plus ce qu'elles font.

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? s'étrangla Remus avec sa salive.

- Pourquoi amour ? Ça ne te dit pas une nuit à trois ? Quelque chose de sauvage, de sensuel, de fort, souffla Nymphadora d'une voix suave.

- Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? fit Ginny en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je, je…, bafouilla le dénommé Potter, totalement perdu, ainsi que Remus. »

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de vouloir faire quelque chose à trois ? Elles étaient devenues folles ! Il n'était pas question de partager quoi que ce soit ! Ils entendirent alors des grands éclats de rire dans toute la pièce provenant des deux sorcières.

« Vous… vous devriez voir vos têtes ! réussit à formuler Nymphadora. Vous êtes vraiment tombés dans le panneau.

- Même pas drôle, firent en chœur Harry et Remus en croisant les bras. »

Au même moment, un cri se fit entendre de l'autre côte de la porte, amenant tout de suite le silence, alors que Sirius s'arrêta de marcher. Puis, un deuxième cri retentit quelques minutes plus tard. Il fixa intensément cette même porte close pour finalement voir une infirmière arriver, portant deux bébés recouverts de sang séché, les yeux fermés tout comme leurs petits poings, la peau toute fripée, tandis qu'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs recouvrait leur crâne.

« Toutes mes félicitations M. Black, je vous présente votre fille et votre fils, dit-elle en lui montrant chacun de ses enfants. La mère se porte comme un charme, juste un peu fatiguée, mais avec du repos, plus rien n'y paraitra. »

Padfoot ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses enfants. Ils étaient si petits ! Bien sûr, c'était normal puisqu'ils n'avaient que huit mois, mais il ne se souvenait plus qu'Harry ait été ainsi. Et pourtant, il avait assisté aussi à sa naissance. Finalement, Askaban lui aura enlevé certains de ses souvenirs les plus précieux en les rendant quelque peu flous dans sa mémoire. _Sa fille et son fils. _Ils étaient beaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore dire lequel ressemblait à qui, les bébés étaient tous semblables à la naissance. Cependant, un sentiment profond et rempli d'allégresse jaillit dans tout son être à la vue de _ses _enfants. Ils paraissaient si fragiles, il osait à peine les toucher ou à demander de les porter. Le grand Sirius Black qui avait peur de tenir sa fille et son fils dans ses bras ! Si Prongs avait été là, il se serait moqué de lui comme pas croyable. Il ne voulait même pas se retourner vers Remus en sachant déjà qu'il devait afficher un petit air narquois. C'est fou comme on pouvait se sentir toute chose devant des êtres aussi adorables. Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées par la voix de l'infirmière qui demanda :

« Comment allez-vous les appeler ?

- Elladora Black et Aloysius Black, répondit le père. »

Nymphadora s'approcha des deux enfants, future marraine de la petite Ella, tandis que son mari en serait le parrain, puis dit à son petit garçon qui les regardait curieusement :

« Ted, je te présente tes futurs compagnons de jeu. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre vous trois. »

Pour seule réponse, le petit Teddy sourit tout en jouant avec ses petits doigts sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Nous étions le 12 décembre, à quelques jours de Noël, et quel plus beau cadeau pouvait-on avoir en cette saison hivernale que le fruit d'un amour passionnel. Que Poudlard se tienne prêt, la nouvelle génération était née !

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Dire que Joanne était en colère serait un euphémisme ! Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur ! Une envie folle de tout casser et de crier après ses amies. Quelques heures après avoir mis au monde les deux jumeaux, elle avait été voir son amie qui se reposait dans sa chambre, couvant des yeux ses petits anges. Elle était venue pour accepter l'offre de devenir marraine du jeune Aloysius. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce coup bas ! À peine avait-elle eu prononcé ses mots que la porte s'ouvrit sur Walker, toujours aussi bien habillé, beau, séduisant ! Bref, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Salder ne put empêcher son cœur faire un triple bond, l'observant d'un œil furtif, se retenant de crier après son amie pour son odieux mensonge, mais le pire était à venir ! Oui, parce qu'il y avait pire que la venue de John : celui-ci allait être le parrain d'Aloysius ! Joanne le savait, tout avait été manigancé depuis le début ! Bien entendu, ce crétin avait accepté avec joie, il n'avait pas pu refuser ! Merlin, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle qui voulait l'oublier, s'il était le parrain de l'enfant, ils allaient se voir plus souvent qu'elle ne l'avait prévu ou imaginé ! Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée, rien ! Elle était persuadée qu'en six mois de temps, il avait eu le temps de se trouver une petite amie des plus parfaites, qu'il l'avait oubliée, effacée de sa mémoire. Néanmoins, c'était mal connaître John. Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à partir pour fuir sa présence qui lui devenait intolérable tellement son cœur se tordait de douleur, elle vit Eliane se lever pour aller parler à Sirius, leur demandant de rester ici afin de surveiller les bébés. Avant que Joanne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la chambre se referma sur nos deux sorciers qui ne se disaient pas un seul mot, au plus grand désespoir de ceux qui écoutaient derrière la porte.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était pesante. John regardait attentivement les jumeaux tout en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs à la rouquine qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Elle n'avait pas changé en six mois de temps, toujours aussi belle et majestueuse. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche faisant ressortir les traits de son visage. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, encore et encore, à en perdre la tête et la raison. Elle lui manquait plus que tout. Il avait cru qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, mais non. Elle avait un sale caractère, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il l'aimait ainsi. Parce que oui, il l'aimait encore et plus que jamais. Toutes ces filles ne lui feraient jamais oublier Joanne. Le silence était tout simplement intenable. Il avait envie de s'approcher, prendre sa main dans la sienne et envoyer valser tout son orgueil ! Il voulait la récupérer ! Alors qu'il allait tenter de lui adresser la parole, il la vit s'en aller de la pièce, sauf que la porte resta passablement fermée tandis que Salder s'énervait sur la poignée. Serait-ce possible qu'Eliane ait tout combiné ? Si c'était le cas, autant qu'il en profite ! C'était le moment !

« Fichue porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! murmura Joanne tout en sortant sa baguette pour lancer un « Alohomora_ »,_ mais en vain la porte resta close.

- Tu vois bien que tu ne réussiras pas à sortir, déclara John avec un calme légendaire qui énerva au plus haut point la jeune femme.

- TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, plus furibonde que jamais.

- DE MA FAUTE ? répéta incrédule Walker. Tu veux rire ?

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Joanne, les poings fermés, tremblante de la tête aux pieds par l'émotion qui la submergeait peu à peu. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Qui t'a dit ces sornettes ! Je comptais venir depuis le début. Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais manqué un tel événement ? dit l'ancien Serdaigle en décroisant ses bras.

- Tu mens ! »

Au même moment, les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer en entendant les cris des deux sorciers qui s'affrontaient yeux dans les yeux. Sa simple présence, sa voix, son regard, son odeur, la mettaient mal à l'aise et lui faisaient un mal fou ! Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de _ses_ lèvres sur sa bouche et dans son cou, _ses_ mains caressant ses seins et son corps, sentir _sa_ chaleur contre elle ou bien _sa_ voix lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle l'aimait. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle était dingue de _lui _! Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier quoiqu'elle fasse ! S'il ne mentait pas, s'il disait vrai, cela voulait dire qu'Eliane et Ambre lui avaient menti ! Elle allait devoir leur en toucher deux mots ! Ignorant les cris des bébés, ignorant John, elle se retourna brusquement, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte pour crier à ses amies d'ouvrir, sachant qu'elles devaient être derrière la porte pour écouter ! Seulement, elle eut à peine le temps de dire « _Quiddicth_ » qu'elle se sentit tirer en arrière, se retrouvant couchée sur le lit, nez à nez avec Walker.

Joanne ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement, envoutée par son regard émeraude ou encore par son souffle qui, dans une caresse divine, frôlait ses lèvres. Son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner durant une infinie de secondes qui permit au jeune homme de l'observer avec un désir non dissimulé. Lui, au-dessus d'elle, maintenant ses poignets entre ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, elle était désormais toute à _lui_. Sa bouche était un appel à la tentation. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il succomba le premier, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une explosion de sentiments déferla en lui telle une tornade ravageant tout sur son passage ! Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus ! Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de la rouquine qui gémit en sentant John se faire plus sauvage. En effet, celui-ci était en train de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis que le passage s'ouvrit à lui pour y faufiler sa langue. Il ne lui laissait par une seule seconde de répit, ses mains se faisant ardentes sur son corps. Joanne se sentait ivre de son baiser, de son odeur, de son corps, de ces caresses. Ivre de raison, elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant qui raffermit sa prise sur ses lèvres avec une sensualité à toute épreuve. Toute la tension accumulée et le désir dissimulé au cours de ces mois étaient transmis dans cette embrassade plus qu'ardente et charnelle. Leurs mains se faisaient de braise tandis que leur corps se mouvait l'un contre l'autre pour plus de contact. Plus et encore plus…

Ils avaient rêvé de cet instant et cela, tous les jours. Ensemble, enfin.

Pendant ce temps-là, derrière la porte, quelques oreilles indiscrètes tentaient d'écouter. Malheureusement :

« Je n'entends rien ! s'exclama Ambre.

- Moi non plus. Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? Et s'ils s'étaient entretués ? déclara Laura.

- On aurait dû apporter les oreilles à rallonges des frères Weasley ! soupira Sirius.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser plus tôt ! le réprimanda Tonks en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

- Hey ! C'est vous qui avez eu cette stupide idée alors vous auriez dû y penser tout autant que moi ! ajouta-t-il en déglutissant passablement quand il aperçut le regard noir que lui lança sa future femme. Oublie ce que je viens de dire chérie, rigola-t-il nerveusement.

- Non, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? C'est effrayant ce calme soudain. Ils se criaient dessus puis d'un seul coup plus rien, remarqua Ginny. Peut-être sont-ils en train de concevoir un enfant, dit-elle d'un œil suggestif.

- QUOI ! fit Sirius en s'étranglant à moitié avec sa salive.

- Chut ! dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Il n'est pas question que je laisse mes enfants voir… voir _ça_ ! C'est mon devoir de père ! déclara Black solennellement. »

Padfoot poussa tout le monde malgré qu'on tentait de le retenir puis brisa le sortilège qu'avait lancé précédemment Eliane pour empêcher le couple de sortir. C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit entendre pour finalement apercevoir John et Joanne qui souriaient à la vue de leurs amis pris sur le fait !

« Tiens, tiens. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Salder, ils étaient tous de mèche. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, c'est du joli, prononça John en croisant les bras tandis qu'ils baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. »

C'est alors qu'Ambre mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie Eliane qui la regarda tandis que Corvalis lui montra furtivement la marque d'un suçon dans le cou de Joanne et ses lèvres boursoufflées. West ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis dit en passant devant eux afin de rentrer dans sa chambre :

« Dans tous les cas, vous en avez bien profité pour vous amuser. J'espère qu'en tant que parrain et marraine, vous vous êtes bien conduits.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui ne puisse les choquer pour plus tard, murmura John en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Joanne, sous les yeux de tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient être ravis d'avoir réussi leur plan. »

Eliane lui répondit d'un sourire narquois puis se dirigea vers ses enfants qui semblaient s'être rendormis, à son plus grand bonheur. La jeune femme put entendre la porte de chambre se refermer puis sentit deux mains s'enlacer autour de son ventre encore un peu rond dû aux kilos pris durant sa grossesse, alors que le menton de Sirius se posa délicatement sur son épaule gauche. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son souffle dans son cou et ses cheveux chatouiller ses joues. Eliane se serra confortablement contre lui, l'entendant murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Ils sont beaux, dit-il d'une voix émerveillée. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête, se sentant doublement heureuse à la vue de leurs enfants qui dormaient paisiblement. Ils étaient beaux, insouciants et fragiles, en espérant ne jamais les faire souffrir.

« Ils seront heureux, prononça-t-elle comme une supplique.

- Oui, ils le seront. Je t'en fais la promesse Eliane, ils auront tout ce que nous n'avons pas eu dans notre enfance. Tout et encore plus notre amour… »

Il scella alors cette promesse d'un baiser puis couva leurs enfants d'un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. Des années inoubliables les attendaient, des années qui passeraient beaucoup trop vite pour les voir grandir et s'envoler de leurs propres ailes, comme eux, aujourd'hui.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

_Voici l'histoire de ma vie. Cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours et j'aurais pu sombrer à jamais sans l'aide de mes amis ou celle de Sirius. Je bénis chaque jour d'avoir fait sa rencontre ainsi que celle des Lupin. Ils sont tout pour moi aujourd'hui. On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais nous avons au moins la chance de choisir nos amis et ça, c'est un cadeau de la vie qu'il ne faut pas laisser s'échapper. Grâce à eux, j'ai eu la chance de mieux vivre avec mon passé. Grâce à eux, j'ai réalisé mon rêve d'enfant. Grâce à eux, je peux aller de l'avant et tenter de revivre à leurs côtés._

_Je ne regrette absolument rien, même si la douleur du passé peut encore se faire présente. Néanmoins, quand je suis dans ses bras, j'oublie tout, ou presque. Chercher à oublier le passé comme j'ai pu le faire dans mon enfance est une erreur. Oublier ne sert à rien. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec et tirer de nos erreurs des leçons. J'ai souvent maudit le destin et la vie, mais toutes mes erreurs, toute ma souffrance ou mon bonheur n'ont été provoqués que par mes propres choix. Ce n'est pas la vie que je maudissais, mais moi, tout simplement pour avoir été aussi faible. Faible de ne pas avoir pu regarder la vérité en face et malgré cela, j'ai reproduit encore les mêmes erreurs avec Elizabeth. Ma très chère cadette, avec laquelle je n'ai aucun contact. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient, même si Sirius semble en savoir plus long que moi. Néanmoins, j'avoue avec honte que je ne pourrai jamais revenir vers elle, jamais. Ce serait de nouveau affronter le passé et je préfère fuir. J'étais une Serdaigle et non une Gryffondor._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis devenue une grande écrivaine dans le monde sorcier. J'écris des histoires pour les adolescents. Mon bonheur est total quand je vois leurs yeux pétiller et remplis d'étoiles, surtout ceux d'Aloysius et Elladora. Tant d'années sont passées. Ils ont neuf ans et ils sont comme tous les enfants de leur âge : ils rient, ils pleurent, ils s'amusent et sont aimés. Ils sont intenables et Sirius ne fait rien pour m'aider à les calmer dans leurs petites farces, mais je les aime tellement tous les trois. Tellement. Mes amis, mes enfants, mon mari, ils sont toute ma vie. Sans eux, je ne serais rien. _

_Dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas. Parfois, on peut désespérer à tel point que nous agissons de la pire manière envers les autres et nous-mêmes. J'espère que mes enfants ne seront jamais confrontés à cela, ou le plus tard possible puisqu'on ne peut y échapper. La souffrance et l'amour font partie du lot quotidien de la vie. C'est ce qu'on appelle vivre et grandir. Si un jour, vous y êtes confrontés, ne perdez jamais espoir et faites en sorte que la roue puisse tourner. N'oubliez jamais : c'est de vos propres mains que le destin se crée, par vos propres actions et choix. Croyez toujours en vos rêves, croyez toujours en la vie, en l'amour, en l'amitié. Battez-vous et gagnez votre combat contre la vie. _

Eliane reposa alors sa plume en entendant des pas monter à toute vitesse dans les escaliers et une voix entrecoupée de sanglots l'appeler. Assise à son bureau, elle se retourna vers sa fille qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la porte, les yeux rouges, les larmes coulant sur son visage qui ressemblait ô combien à celui de son père. Les mêmes traits, la même teinte de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, une véritable petite Black. Un sourire attendri passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ouvrit les bras à sa fille pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre elle.

« Que se passe-t-il Ella ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? demanda sa mère en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

- C'est James qui m'a tiré les cheveux, renifla-t-elle. Il m'a fait mal.

- Je vois. Je suis certaine qu'il ne le voulait pas. Vous jouiez ensemble, non ? »

Elladora hocha de la tête tout en séchant ses larmes tandis que sa mère lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'elle se mouche et essuie le reste de ses pleurs.

« Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Tu vas bientôt entrer à Poudlard avec ton frère. Il arrivera sûrement que d'autres personnes te fassent mal, intentionnellement ou pas, ainsi que dans tout le restant de ta vie. Malheureusement, je ne serai pas toujours là pour toi ma chérie ou bien ton père, voire ton frère, alors tu devras apprendre à devenir courageuse et te défendre, confia Eliane en glissant une main affectueuse sur sa joue. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais James est plus petit que moi ! répliqua Ella. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. En plus, c'est mon ami !

- C'est tout à fait honorable de ta part, dit une voix derrière elle se trouvant être celle de Sirius. Ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que tout le monde n'est pas comme James, Teddy ou Aloysius, ajouta Black en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Tu pourras toujours compter sur eux ou sur nous, mais parfois, il est possible que tu te retrouves seule et tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même, Ella. Tu devras alors te montrer forte, courageuse et garder espoir. Toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, dit Padfoot en embrassant sa fille sur son front. Regarde qui est là. »

La fillette se retourna brusquement vers la porte et vit son compagnon de jeu, James Potter, le fils d'Harry et Ginny. Il venait souvent ici en vacance. Il n'avait que cinq ans, mais c'était déjà un véritable petit diablotin sous ses airs d'ange. Il s'amusait la plupart du temps avec la fille des Black, tandis que Teddy et Aloysius étaient toujours ensemble, comme les deux doigts de la main. La tête basse, se triturant nerveusement les doigts, James murmura :

« Je suis désolé Ella, je n'voulais pas te faire d'mal, balbutia le jeune Potter. »

La concernée sauta des genoux de sa mère puis se posta devant son ami qui releva la tête. Elle lui fit un grand sourire tout en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

« Merci, ce n'est pas grave. Je me montrerai courageuse la prochaine fois, dit-elle en emmenant James par la main, descendant les escaliers avec rapidité sous les yeux amusés du couple Black. »

Sirius se retourna alors vers sa femme qui l'embrassa chastement tandis qu'il l'enlaça par le cou tout en regardant ce qu'elle écrivait.

« Une nouvelle histoire ? demanda-t-il. »

Eliane répondit négativement de la tête puis dit :

« Ceci est _notre_ histoire.

- Je vois, souffla Sirius d'une voix suave. »

Il s'empara de la plume sous les yeux étonnés de sa femme qui le vit écrire :

_Je t'aime Eliane Black._

Il lâcha la plume qui roula sur le cahier puis ajouta :

« Ainsi, nos enfants sauront tout de nous et à quel point nous nous sommes aimés, déclara-t-il en caressant ses lèvres de son index qu'il remplaça par sa bouche. »

* * *

_Ceci était l'épilogue. Non d'un chien, ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire que je n'écrirai plus jamais sur cette histoire, qu'elle est finie. J'ai mis un an et demi à l'écrire, un an de pur bonheur à vos côtés. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, un bel _happy end_, et je suis heureuse parce que le défi que je me suis lancée au début en écrivant cette histoire, je l'ai réussi : celui de faire une fanfiction avec de l'humour, des moments sombres, de l'espoir et un _happy end_. Même si j'ai été tentée jusqu'au bout de ne pas remettre Joanne et John ensemble, mais je me serais fait tuer par les lecteurs et les fans de ce couple. _

_La dernière partie est assez spéciale puisque Eliane parle au »je », mais je tenais réellement à dire et faire cela parce que certaines personnes doivent se dire « Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Dans la vraie vie, ça n'aurait pas fini ainsi ». C'est vrai, parfois oui, parfois non. Mais cela ne tient qu'à nous de changer le monde, de changer votre vie en ouvrant les yeux, en vous montrant un peu adulte, en prenant votre destin entre vos mains. Ne subissez pas, affronte z! _

_Eliane n'est pas fictive. Eliane et tous les autres sont des personnages réels que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Les situations, les sentiments, leurs agissements, tout cela n'est que réalité. Cette fic est juste une note d'espoir pour tous ceux qui ont un coup de déprime. Croyez en vous, croyez en la vie ! _

_**You Are My Reason to Be est **__**finie !**_

_Ce dernier chapitre, je le dédie à ma plus grande amie : __**Audrey**__. Elle comprendra en le lisant. _

_Un grand et ultime merci aussi à ma Bêta favorite : __**Doxies Curse**__ !_

_Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont lue et soutenue depuis le départ par le biais de leur lecture et commentaires :_

_Merci à vous tous d'avoir été là ! _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous sur __**Shining Star**__, une fanfiction sur Sirius/OC et les Maraudeurs qui compte déjà deux chapitres de publiés ! Elle se trouve en haut, dans la colonne gauche. __**Pour le résumé de l'histoire :**_

**Telle une étoile dans le ciel, Sirius brillait dans la nuit sombre et noire comme son nom : Black. Il était odieux, farceur, loyal, aimant. Se remémorant son passé du fin fond de sa cellule, les regrets se faisaient présents. Il comprit alors qu'il **_**l'aimait**_**. Un jour, il la retrouverait pour lui dire. Il la serrerait dans ses bras, caresserait ses longs cheveux auburn puis entendrait son caractère de lionne ou plutôt de **_**fauve**_**, puisque tel était son prénom…**

_Et prochainement aussi, une fanfiction sur Remus/OC, soit_** Unchained Heart **_ou_** Une Liaison Dangereuse**.

_Encore plein d'histoires à venir, réjouissez-vous. Le film HP6 m'a donné un grand regain et peut-être une petite surprise et un retour de Eliane/Sirius, mais dans une fanfic très particulière puisqu'ils retourneront à l'état d'enfant. Mais cela reste encore un état de projet. Donc, à voir ^^_

_Sur ce, méfaits accomplis !_

_Lia-Sail._


End file.
